Alita
by Midwintertears
Summary: Etre père ne s'improvise pas...Etre marié à quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas saquer encore moins...C'est con, car il faut quand même le faire! UA Je n'ai copié aucune autre fic, néanmoins, si vous le pensez, je vous invite à lire le chapitre 22.
1. Chose Mignonne Non Indentifiée

Voilà, je commence une autre "grande" fic, mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas très organisée, j'y vais un peu comme ça, sans plan défini, je sais comment ça va terminer, c'est déjà ça, mais ne me demandez pas combien il y aura de chapitres, je sais pas! J'éditerai probablement cet entête pour préciser des changements importants en cours de route. C'est une fic légère, pas vraiment originale sur le thème, c'est juste qu'après _Mécanique,_ j'ai envie d'écrire un truc humoristique sans prise de tête, après tout, j'écris pour me faire plaisir, et j'espère, faire plaisir à d'autres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Auteur : Midwintertears, guerrière enragée des drarons (mais rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas !)

Titre : Alita

Pairing : Ben, Ron/Draco ! (plus quelques autres couples, slash ou non, canoniques ou non)

Genre : Humour et Amour (et Family aussi)

Avertissement: Je suppose que vous avez compris qu'il y avait du slash.. Spoiler _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ au chapitre 5. Ensuite, beaucoup de lime, du lemon soft par endroit, et un lemon hard dans un certain chapitre.

Rating: On va dire T, mais ça peut changer.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Alita et les autres personnages originaux(certains sont très secondaires, rassurez-vous)

* * *

**Alita**

**Première partie: Poudlard**

Chapitre un: Chose Mignonne Non Identifiée

Quand Severus Rogue sortit de son bureau, ce matin-là, il fut tout de suite confronté avec les deux grands yeux mignons du petit truc mignon qui le fixaient de façon mignonne.

—Tonton Sev' ! Dit-elle d'une voix mignonne.

—Gneuh ? Répondit le Maître des Potions avec éloquence.

—Bonzour, comment tu vas, Tonton Sev' ? Répliqua la chose mignonne avec un sourire timide, mais tout de même mignon.

« C'est quoi cette gamine ? » S'interrogea le professeur au nez crochu, « Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille de six ans fait à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi dit-elle que je suis son oncle ? Je n'ai pas de nièce ! Surtout de nièce asiatique ! D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que ses yeux bridés semblent immenses ? Et puis, fichtre, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »

—Qui es-tu, petite ?

—Ben…Tu m'reconnais pas, Tonton ? Ch'suis Alita !

—Je ne connais pas d'Alita !

—Tu zoues au zeu de l'annézique ? C'est marrant, ze peux zouer aussi ?

—Que fais-tu ici ? Rétorqua Severus avec mauvaise humeur.

—Ze cherche mes parents…Mais c'est où ici, d'abord ?

—Nous sommes à Poudlard, la plus réputée des écoles de sorcellerie du Royaume-Unis ! Mais vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais-là, à la fin ? Cette école n'est pas pour les petites filles, mais pour les adolesc…

Il stoppa net sa litanie : des perles venaient d'apparaître dans les yeux d'Alita alors que sa petite bouche se tordait dans une moue triste. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Severus Rogue se retrouva dans le couloir face à une enfant en pleurs !

—Bouhouhou ! Z'ai pas fais essprès !

—Pas fait exprès quoi ?

Mais elle ne semblait plus capable d'articuler la moindre parole et alla vider ses glandes lacrymales sur le bas de la robe de Severus qui eut un regard dégoûté. Décidément, il n'aimait pas les mômes !

Après avoir vainement essayé d'obtenir des explications sur sa présence, il convint que le mieux était de l'emmener dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après tout, le vieil original s'était toujours montré capable d'expliquer l'inexplicable, y compris un débarquement de marmaille dans sa propre école, et pourtant…

—Monsieur le directeur, Dit-il en passant la porte tout en traînant la fillette par la main, J'ai trouvé cette jeune demoiselle ce matin devant ma porte.

—Ah.

Albus toisa Alita derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. La petite fille avait l'air terrorisée et se cachait derrière celui dont qu'elle affirmait qu'il était son oncle.

—Grande barbe fait peur ! Couina-t-elle.

—Oh, comme elle est mignonne ! S'exclama le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant, Dis-moi, petite, tu veux un bonbon au citron ?

—Zamais de la vie ! Cria Alita en lançant un index accusateur vers Dumbledore, P'pa m'a dit que les zinconnus qui donnent des bonbons c'étaient des « salpédofildemerde » !

Rogue et Dumbledore ouvrirent tous deux grand la bouche en entendant ce qui sortait de celle de la chose mignonne, et qui n'était pas mignon.

—Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas un pédophile ! Gronda Severus une fois qu'il eut reprit usage de sa voix, C'est un homme hautement respectable !

—D'accord, Tonton Sev', si tu me dis qu'il est zentil, et bien ze te crois, même si sa barbe elle est vilaine, bèèèrk !

— C'est votre nièce, Severus ?

—Non, mais elle a l'air de le croire, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ici, et quand j'essaie de le lui demander, elle pleure ! C'est pourquoi je m'en remets à vous, monsieur!

— Ze peux l'avoir, ce bonbon ? Demanda Alita qui, maintenant qu'elle était convaincue que Dumbledore n'était pas un « salpédofildemerde », ne semblait plus avoir peur.

—Tiens, mon enfant…

—Merci monsieur !

—Peux-tu nous dire comment tu t'appelles et ce que tu fais ici ?

—Oui : ze m'appelle Alita, et z'étais chez ma Marraine, et ze zouais, ze suis allée dans l'atelier de Marraine, normalement z'ai pas le droit , mais ze voulais savoir ce k'yavait là, alors, pendant que Marraine, mes parents et mon Tonton Blaise étaient entrain de prendre le napéritif, z'en ai profité qu'on m'regardait pas pour aller dans l'atelier, y'avait plein des trucs bizarres, des chaudrons, et des livres avec même pas des images, et puis, y'avait le super-gros sablier ! Gros comme ça !

Elle écarta les bras le plus qu'elle pouvait pour décrire l'objet, puis, reprit son récit :

— Z'ai été voir de plus près et z'l'ai touché et z'ai du le casser, mais euh, pas essprès ! Et puis, y' a tout qui bougeait bizarrement, y'avait comme des vagues sur les murs et puis, ze me suis retrouvée ici, z'avais peur, mais heureusement, y'avait Tonton Sev' ! Ze peux avoir un aut' bonbon ?

Rogue et Dumbledore se regardèrent en silence, ils commençaient à comprendre : un sablier…dans le monde des artefacts magiques, ce genre d'objet avait tendance à rimer avec « voyage dans le temps », et d'après la taille de celui auquel Alita faisait allusion, celui-là était plus terrible que celui qu'une étudiante aurait pu porter en pendentif pour assister à plusieurs cours en même temps !

—Petite, Repris Dumbledore…Tu pourrais me dire ton nom complet ? Ca nous aiderait beaucoup pour te ramener chez toi !

—D'accord, ze m'appelle Alita Hermione Malfoy Weasley, M'sieur!

oOoOOOoO

—Granger! Weasley! Aboya le Maître des Potions en entrant dans sa sale de cours, Et vous aussi, mon petit Malfoy, Ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus doux, Dans le bureau du directeur!

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'interrogation et les deux derniers nommés se levèrent, suivis par le Serpentard. Une fois dehors, ils commencèrent à spéculer sur ce pourquoi on les demandait:

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, maudit Gryffys ? Voilà que je me fais enguirlander par votre faute!

—Nous n'avons rien fait de répréhensible ! Répliqua Hermione sans le regarder.

—Enfin, pas dernièrement, Souffla Ron à la brunette, juste pour préciser.

— Alors pourquoi nous demande-t-on tous les trois?

—Ce pourquoi on te demande n'a peut-être rien à voir avec nous, Malfoy! Lui assena Ron, Si ça se trouve, ils veulent te remettre une récompense !

—Une récompense ?

—Ouais, ils vont te décerner le Grand Trophée du Roi des Chieurs, tu le mérites bien, après toutes ces années durant lesquelles tu as fais de ton mieux pour que tout le monde te déteste !

—Ron…Murmura Hermione, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'une baston en plein couloir n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, dirent le mot de passe («saccharose») et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Aussitôt, la petite chose mignonne se jeta sur eux en criant de joie.

—Papas ! Marraine!

Ils avalèrent tous les trois leur salive avec difficulté, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, alors que la fillette se précipitait pour les enlacer tour à tour.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurlèrent-ils en même temps à l'adresse du directeur. Celui-ci ne fit rien de plus que de leur adresser son sourire mystérieux et amusé qui, à force, était devenu une marque de fabrique (et était parfaitement agaçant !).

—C'est drôle, on dirait que vous zavez razeuni ! Gazouilla Alita en les contemplant.

Quelqu'un entra à son tour dans le bureau.

— Vous m'avez demandée, monsieur le directeur ?

—Oui, Pompom, j'aimerais que vous établissiez le bilan de santé de cette jeune personne (il désigna Alita d'un signe de tête), elle vient d'effectuer un déplacement temporel, il faut donc vérifier qu'elle se porte bien.

—Bien, monsieur…

—C'est qui la vilaine madame qui fait peur ?

—Venez, jeune fille.

—Nan, ze veux pas venir avec vous, zavez l'air méssante !

—Allons, Alita, va avec madame Pomfresh, Dit Albus d'un ton bienveillant.

—Naaannnn ! Veux pas !

Elle tourna un visage attristé vers les trois adolescents. Hermione, qui avait l'esprit vif, comprit ce qu'on attendait elle :

—Vas—y, ma puce, tu peux aller avec elle, elle est gentille, et elle donne du chocolat !

—D'accord, Marraine !

Et retrouvant le sourire, Alita suivit Pomfresh hors de la pièce en trottinant gaiement.

—Alors, vous êtes la marraine, Dit Dumbledore une fois qu'elles furent parties.

—Et bien, Répondit Hermione, Elle nous appelés « Papas et Marraine », si j'avais correspondu à « Papa », je l'aurais un peu mal pris!

—Cela explique pourquoi son second prénom est « Hermione », Dit le directeur avec malice, Quant à vous deux…, Commença-t-il en se tournant vers les deux garçons.

—Elle nous a appelés « Papas », Dit Ron, Je crois comprendre ce que ça veut dire, et j'espère que je me trompe…Parce que ça me fait peur !

—Comment peut-on…Entama Draco, sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

— J'imagine que tant que je ne vous l'aurai pas exposé clairement, votre esprit aura du mal croire que c'est vrai, Dit Dumbledore…Et bien, cette petite fille, Alita Hermione Malfoy Weasley, c'est son nom, vient du futur, et…

Ron et Draco regardaient le directeur comme s'ils redoutaient qu'il leur énonce la terrible vérité qui allait suivre.

—C'est votre fille.

Draco explosa :

—Non, c'est pas possible ! Mais enfin, monsieur, comment deux hommes peuvent…

—De toute évidence, vous l'avez adoptée : elle est asiatique !

—Surtout que je veux pas avoir de fille avec cette espèce de grand plat-de-nouilles ! Poursuivit le blond en pointant un doigt furieux sur le rouquin.

—Va te faire shampouiner, Malfoy ! Répliqua Ron.

— Mais enfin, il est impossible que j'aie une fille avec toi, espèce de péquenaud !

— Je t'emmerde, connard ! Va te faire foutre ! Putain !

— Ron, arrête de dire des gros mots dans le bureau de notre directeur ! Gronda inefficacement Hermione.

— Ta mère la pute ! Fils de Harpie ! Lança le rouquin à l'adresse du blond.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas choqué, mais au contraire, semblait s'amuser :

« J'ai compris d'où venait le « salpédofildemerde », pas étonnant que la gamine ait un langage pareil si Weasley jure devant elle comme un vieux loup de mer ! »

—Monsieur, Dit Hermione qui voulait trouver un moyen de faire taire cette « délicate poésie », Comment Alita a-t-elle voyagé dans le temps ?

—Ah, nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre d'un Retourneur de Temps assez puissant.

— Je me rappelle celui que j'avais en troisième, qui était assez petit et qui ne me permettait de remonter que quelques heures tout au plus…

—Alita a décrit un sablier beaucoup plus gros, qui lui a permit de remonter, apparemment, une dizaine d'années…

—Mais comment a-t-elle…

—D'après son récit, c'était vous, Mademoiselle Granger, qui étiez en possession de cet artefact, elle était chez vous, a outrepassé votre mise en garde à l'égard de cet objet dangereux et a involontairement actionné son pouvoir…

—Je possède un Retourneur de Temps de cette puissance ?

—Dans le futur, vous en aurez un, oui.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller. Ron ricana.

—Si ça se trouve, quand tu seras adulte, tu voudras avoir plusieurs métiers en même temps, alors c'est pour ça que tu l'utiliseras: pour travailler plus !

—Mais, mais, mais… Balbutia-t-elle, Ce n'est pas vrai Ronald, je ne ferais jamais ça !

Elle réfléchit tout de même pendant un cours instant, histoire de vérifier si finalement, elle pouvait réellement résister à ce genre de tentation.

—Mais non, je charrie ! Continua le rouquin, Tu n'es pas complètement folle, tu l'es juste un peu…Allez, en fait, je pense plutôt que tu te lanceras dans la recherche sur la Magie du Temps ou un truc comme ça, et que tu vas ramener ce sablier d'un temple aztèque maléfique pour l'étudier !

Comme il ricanait encore, elle lui shoota dans le tibia. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco ruminait toujours sa fureur et Dumbledore faisait une mosaïque avec ses bonbons.

—Bien, Dit-il quand ils eurent l'air tous les trois de s'être calmés, Maintenant que vous avez compris la situation, il faut penser à une solution : nous allons tenter d'étudier le fonctionnement de ce sablier pour la renvoyer chez elle, mais pendant ce temps, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, elle n'a que six ans, se croit toujours à son époque et ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, vous allez donc devoir jouer la comédie pour qu'elle se sente chez elle…

—Quoi ? Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

—Oui, vous allez devoir vous comporter comme ses parents et sa marraine.

— Mais…mais…

—Et les parents, ça s'aime ! Il ne faut pas que vous vous disputiez devant elle, ça pourrait la rendre malheureuse !

— Alors, je vais devoir faire semblant d'être amoureux de Malfoy ?

—Oui, Monsieur Weasley.

—Oh, mon dieu, ça craaaaiiiinnnt !

—Je ne peux pas faire ça, Dit Draco.

—Allez, un peu de bonne volonté, Monsieur Malfoy.

—Je ne peux pas faire ça, Répéta-t-il, En plus, je déteste les gosses ! Ça bave partout, ça a toujours des mains collantes, et puis, c'est idiot !

— Moi, ce n'est pas que j'aime pas les gosses, Expliqua Ron, Mais que je ne suis pas doué pour m'en occuper ! Une fois, j'ai du remplacer Ginny pour un baby-sitting, elle avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute et il n'y avait que moi pour le faire, et ben, je peux vous dire que pour rien au monde je ne recommencerais cette expérience horrible !

—Je suis navré, messieurs, mais vous allez devoir faire un effort…

—Si je le fais, vous annulez mes examens ? Demanda Draco, toujours prêt à marchander.

—N'exagérez pas, Monsieur Malfoy ! Ceci dit, vous aurez une récompense, c'est sûr.

—Laquelle ?

Albus ricana dans sa barbe :

—« Mystère et ballongomme ! »

—Hein ?

—Allez, Dit Hermione, moins contrainte que les deux autres, Ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

—T'as raison : c'est le Pacifique à boire ! Répliqua Ron avec sarcasme.

—C'est pas compliqué : tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est ne pas vous insulter et...ah oui, en fait, c'est compliqué…

—Tu vois !

—Au fait, Intervint Dumbledore, il faudra également que vous vous renseigniez sur le devenir de votre entourage, afin de recréer au mieux l'environnement familial et amical d'Alita…En ce qui vous concerne, Mademoiselle Granger, Alita a laissé sous-entendre que vous étiez mariée à Blaise Zabini…Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, il faudra la vérifier…

—Quoi ?

Ron regarda sa camarade l'air de dire « C'est ton tour, nyark!»

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du bureau après que le directeur leur ait arraché la promesse de faire leur possible pour qu'Alita se porte au mieux.

Et justement, elle les attendait sur le seuil avec l'infirmière, les gratifiant de son sourire mignon.

Et là, Ron et Draco firent un effort titanesque pour se donner la main et sourire, jouant au couple heureux.

* * *

Et donc, c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il donne envie de lire la suite. Vous constatez qu'il n'y a pour l'instant rien d'original, je dirais même que c'est un concentré de clichés, et le nom de la gamine sonne assez bien Mary-Sue…mais bon, je ne peux pas encore développer quelque originalité à ce stade, il fallait bien une entrée en matière (on se cherche des excuses comme on peut, hein ?)


	2. Poisson d'avril?

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre deux.

* * *

Chapitre deux: Poisson d'avril?

L'infirmière laissa Alita avec les trois jeunes gens quelque peu sonnés.

—Au fait, P'pa, pourquoi t'as enlevé tes piercings ? Demanda la gamine une fois Pomfresh partie.

—Hein ?

Draco et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers Ron, abasourdis.

—J'ai des piercings ?

—Ben oui, Dit Alita, Pourquoi tu les as plus ?

—Euh...Pour me rappeler la tête que j'avais avant d'en avoir ! Dit Ron en sortant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, mais il ajouta mentalement « Et toi, tu peux me rappeler quelle tête j'ai quand je les porte ?»

— T'es marrant, P'pa ! Dit la petite fille en souriant, En fait, t'oses pas dire que c'est paskeu Marraine dit que t'es vulgaire avec !

Ron jeta un œil à Hermione.

—Oui, c'est vrai, Ronald, t'es pas beau avec ça sur la figure ! Dit Hermione.

—Bah, il en a pas beaucoup, Fit Alita, En tout cas, pas autant que Cius...Lui, il en a partout.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, se demandant qui pouvait bien être Cius. Draco espérait quant à lui que « Cius » n'était pas le nouveau surnom de son père, l'idée que Lucius Malfoy se retrouve couvert de piercings était une chose improbable...quoi que, être en couple et avoir une fille avec Ron Weasley, c'était pas mal non plus dans le genre « c'est une blague ou quoi?»

—Dis-moi, Reprit Alita en fixant Ron, T'as aussi enlevé le piercing qui t'as en bas?

Draco, Ron et Hermione manquèrent tous les trois de se carapater sur le parquet. « En bas ? »

—Parce que t'en a un aussi...en...en bas ? La voix d'Hermione chevrotait.

—Ouais, tu savais pas? Dit Alita avec un air innocent, puis, sans transition, elle s'accrocha à la jambe droite de Draco en l'enserrant de ses petits bras.

—Dis Pôpa, tu me f'ras un gâteau comme j'aime ?

—Hein ?

—Ben oui, c'est toi l'meilleur pour les gâteaux ! Tout le monde en raffole !

Draco n'avait jamais au grand jamais cuisiné de sa vie, et là, il apprenait qu'il était passé pro dans l'art de confectionner des gâteaux.

—Et moi, je les fais mal ? Questionna Ron en essayant de faire comme s'il savait déjà mais qu'il était vexé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de compliment.

—Toi, t'sais bien que t'es surtout le meilleur pour les manger super-vite !

Draco et Hermione ricanèrent: c'était la première phrase d'Alita qui était vraisemblable !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée brusque de Harry, revenant de Potions et curieux de savoir ce que Dumbledore voulait à ses amis.

—Oh, mais c'est Tonton Super-Harry!

—Gneuh ? Fit le survivant, se demandant ce qu'une gamine inconnue avait à l'appeler comme ça. A l'occasion, il se demanda aussi ce qu'elle faisait à Poudlard, ainsi que pourquoi Ron n'essayait de taper pas sur Malfoy pendant qu'Hermione essayait de l'en empêcher en le tirant par la manche, car c'était normalement ce qui se passait à chacune de leurs confrontations.

Dans le dos de la petite fille, Hermione et Ron faisait de grands gestes pour l'inciter à se prendre à cet étrange jeu.

— Dis, elle est où Lily ? Parce qu'avec elle, z'ai inventé un zeu super-méga-drôle qui s'appelle « Prenons des Bombabouses et allons les zeter sur Zames et Albus parce que ce sont des garçons et que les garçons c'est bête ! »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, avec un air enjoué, et après avoir marqué une pause, elle ajouta subitement :

—Sauf vous bien sûr, mes Papas chéris, vous zêtes des garçons, mais vous zêtes pas bêtes et Tonton Super-Harry non plus (enfin, zuste un peu, lui) ! Mes les cousins, ils sont bêtes ! Et Tristan aussi ajouta-t-elle se tournant vers Hermione.

Harry cligna des yeux et lança un regard à ses deux amis qui signifiait « Explications, je vous prie ! »

Hermione prit les devants et emmena Harry en retrait pour lui expliquer la situation.

—Ma robe elle pique ! Gémit Alita en tirant sur sa jupette une fois que « Tonton Super-Harry et Marraine » se furent éloignés.

—Evidemment, qui t'a affublée comme ça ? Fit Draco.

La tenue que portait Alita, une robe visiblement influencée par le style baroque, avait l'air plus appropriée pour vêtir une poupée de cire de collection qu'une petite fille, et cela lui donnait l'allure d'une version miniature de gothic lolita, l'une de ces modes japonaises que les écolières nippones adoptaient à la sortie des cours.

Alita eut un sourire ingénu et répondit à Draco :

—Mais enfin... C'est toi!

Le blond haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Ron se fit violence pour ne pas se moquer de lui.

—Tu dis que ze suis la plus belle des petites filles et que donc ze dois avoir des belles robes !

—Bien sûr que tu es la plus belle ! Répondit aussitôt Draco pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Elle sourit de joie et lui sauta dans les bras.

—Pôpa chériiiiii !!!

« Merde! La môme me saute au cou ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'aime pas les gosses ! Enfin, celle-ci ne bave pas sur mes vêtements, c'est déjà ça mais...où j'en étais déjà, Ah oui, elle veut que la prenne dans mes bras, c'est ça ? Bien, je la soulève par les aisselles et ...ahaah, elle a mis ses bras autour de mon cou. Je jette un œil à Weasley, on dirait qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre ce que je dois faire en mimant...quoi ? Je dois sourire, lui caresser les cheveux et lui donner un bisou sur la joue, c'est ça ? Bon, d'accord, mais beurk ! J'aime pas les gosses ! Tiens, elle a la peau très douce ! Bon, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps avec ce machin dans les bras, moi ! »

Sans prévenir, Draco transmit brusquement Alita dans les bras de Ron.

—Je vais aller aux toilettes, prends-la !

—Ah d'accord ! Dit Ron en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. Celle—ci leva les yeux vers lui et déclara :

— Il va faire pipi, tu ne l'accompagnes pas pour la lui tenir ?

Ron et Draco se figèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? _La_ lui tenir ?»

—Alita, quand as-tu entendu ça ?

—Ben euh...z'ai pas fait exprès mais ze vous ai entendu quand vous zétiez tous les deux aux zurinoires et là, toi (elle désigna Draco), t'as dit que tu devais allumer ta cigarette mais t'avais pas les mains libres parce que tu devais tenir ton zizi, alors, toi (elle montra Ron), tu l'as tenue pour lui ! Mais vous devriez fermer vot' bouche paskeuh zavez l'air bêtes !

—C'est pas bien d'espionner les hommes aux toilettes ! Parvint à articuler Ron alors que Draco filait se soulager en se retenant de crier.

« Je tiens la bitte de Malfoy quand il pisse ? Et il fume en plus ! Non mais il n'a pas honte d'exposer une môme au tabagisme passif ? Hem... qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je m'attache à Alita ou quoi ? Ben, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne avec ses petits rubans dans les cheveux...même si ils sont roses et que normalement, je hais cette couleur de fille, mais justement, Alita est une fille, et elle est adorable avec ! Mais pourquoi je tiens la bitte de Malfoy ? Je souffre déjà de devoir le tenir par la main, alors, que ma peau soit en contact avec son machin ! Eurk ! ».

—Quand est-ce que ze revois les cousins ? Questionna Alita.

—Pas tout de suite, Répondit vaguement Ron qui savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire venir des gens du futur comme ça.

« Elle a dit « Lily », « James » et « Albus »...sûrement les enfants de Harry, avec qui il les a eus, c'est ce que je voudrais savoir...et Hermione a pondu un Tristan, c'est ça ? Avec Zabini? Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la questionner discrètement sur l'évolution de nos familles... »

—Dis-moi, quel cousin tu préfères ?

Alita le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Hum, pas bien, Ron, c'est pas sympa de demander ça, pourquoi tu réfléchis pas avant de l'ouvrir ? »

—Ze préfère mes cousines ! Affirma Alita, Les garçons, ils sont tout le temps méssants et puis, ils tirent les cheveux des filles! Sauf Edward, il est tout zentil, lui...

« Merde, qui c'est encore ça, Edward ? »

— Tu aimerais aller chez Marraine ?

—Oh, oui ! Elle est un peu sévère, mais Tonton Blaise est plus coulant...

—Et Tristan...

—Lui, il m'embête souvent, heureusement que May est de mon côté...

—May ?

—Oh, oui, elle est zentille, z'arrive pas à croire que c'est la zumelle de Tristan ! Et aussi, elle a des zolis cheveux, avec tout plein des petites tresses!

—Et Lily, elle est pas jolie ?

—Si, elle est très zolie, pask' elle a des cheveux rouges comme les tiens, mais c'est normal puiskeu c'est la fille à Tata Dzinny !

« Quoi ? Alors Harry se fait ma sœurette ? »

—Elle est marrante, Tata Dzinny, mais pas autant que Tata Loufoca !

—Louf...

—Oui, ze sais, Marraine dit que c'est pas bien de l'appeler comme ça, mais ça la dérange pas, ça la fait même rire ! D'ailleurs, Tonton Théo et Edward, ils l'appellent comme ça aussi !

A ce moment-là, Draco revint des toilettes, ce qui coïncida avec le retour de Harry et Hermione. Le binoclard avait les yeux tellement ouverts qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient jaillir de leurs orbites.

—Ron, tu as épousé Malfoy ? Laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui, ce qui lui valut un regard de reproche d'Hermione.

—Oui, c'est mon Draco d'amour ! Répondit Ron en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air convainquant.

—Mais enfin, P'pa, c'est pas «mon Draco d'amour» que tu l'appelles, c'est « Mon anze»!

—C'était pour changer.

—Tu peux me poser par terre, moi aussi z'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes !

—Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Proposa Hermione.

—Merci, Marraine, Fit Alita en descendant des bras de Ron, Mais ze suis une grande fille, ze fais pipi toute seule.

Elle disparu derrière la porte des toilettes et tous les jeunes gens présents se toisèrent.

—J'arrive pas à le croire ! S'exclamèrent ils tous les quatre à l'unisson.

—Ron ...Tu vas épouser cette enflure ! Et avoir une gamine zézayeuse avec lui!

—La ferme, Potter !

—Et toi, tu vas épouser Ginny!

—Hein ?

—C'est Alita qui l'a dit, et tu vas lui faire trois gosses appelés Lily, James et Albus.

—Appeler ses gosses comme ses parents, c'est pitoyable, Potter !

—Ferme-la, Malfoy !

—Pauvre petit orphelin qui manque de repères! Et pour que le troisième s'appelle comme Dumbledore, c'est pour le remercier pour les traitements de faveurs auxquels tu as droit avec lui?

Harry sortit sa baguette, avant qu'Hermione n'entrave son mouvement.

—Arrête, si Alita revient, tu t'imagines ce qu'elle va penser?

—Toi, tu es bien mariée avec Zabini, Poursuivit Ron en regardant la brune, Vous avez deux enfants, des jumeaux, Tristan et May, et Tristan est méchant avec ma petite Alita, faudra que tu l'éduques mieux !

—Ronald, tu n'es pas obligé de te prendre au jeu _à ce point-là_ !

—Et apparemment, Luna Lovegood est très proche de nous, elle a épousé un certain Théo et ils ont un fils, Edward...

—Théo ? Se demanda Hermione.

—Théodore Nott, Répondit Draco.

—Ouais, c'est le seul Théo qu'on connaisse...

—Mon dieu, Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, Mais dans quoi on est tombés, là?

—C'est pas tout, Dit Draco, Weasley a un piercing sur les parties intimes !

—Et Malfoy aime jouer à la poupée et faire des gâteaux!

—Des gâteaux que tu manges tout seul sans en laisser une miette à notre fille ! Et puis, comment sait-elle pour ton piercing, si ça se trouve, tu te balades à poil devant elle, espèce de pervers !C'est toi qui a du lui refiler son défaut de prononciation en luui flanquant la frousse!

—Ca m'étonnerait, je suis pas un salpédofildemerde ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, gros con!

—Et en plus tu emploies un langage de clochard devant elle !

—Et toi tu fumes comme un Turc!

A chaque réplique, Harry avait l'impression de manquer une marche d'escalier.

—Ils se disputent comme un vieux couple, Constata Hermione.

—Arrête, ça me fait peur que tu dises ça ! Répliqua le binoclard.

—Et le pire, Continua Ron, C'est qu'il y a probablement des choses encore plus dingues qu'elle ne nous pas encore dites!

—Là, je suis d'accord, Concéda Draco, Cette gamine est la reine du cheveu sur la soupe !

Le roux et le blond se regardèrent et décidèrent silencieusement de ne pas parler aux deux autres de ce qu'ils faisaient aux toilettes.

—Ze suis là ! Dit la petite voix gazouillante d'Alita revenue des commodités, Vous voyez, ze peux faire pipi toute seule !

Elle lança ses petites mains en avant, et attrapa celle de Ron avec la droite et celle de Draco avec la gauche.

—Mes Papas chéris ! Flûta-t-elle en souriant.

Ils restèrent tous les cinq un moment sans parler.

—Pourquoi on se tait ? On attend quoi ? Questionna la petite fille.

—Que Dumbledore jaillisse de derrière une armure en criant « Poisson d'avril ! », Dit Harry avec morne.

—On n'est pas le 1er avril, Tonton Super-Harry !

—Dommage..


	3. Le Maître des Potions se barre

Et oui, un nouveau chapitre, déjà! Bah, j'avais déjà une bonne partie d'écrite avant de publier le deuxième pour ainsi dire...

* * *

Chapitre trois: le Maître des Potions se barre

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau, et en apparence, il en était toujours à ses mosaïques en bonbons. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard le regardaient d'un air circonspect, pensant qu'il était encore plus fou qu'ils l'avaient pensé (si c'était possible).

Mais en réalité, Albus était en pleine réflexion intense. Il était rare qu'il ait à gérer des situations aussi compliquées, même avec Voldemort. Il remerciait d'ailleurs Merlin que celui-ci ait été vaincu pour de bon, sinon, cela aurait été vraiment incontrôlable.

Le Sablier d'Hermione, pour commencer. D'où sortait cet objet ? On avait rarement entendu parler d'un Retourneur de Temps de cette taille...La suggestion de Ron n'était peut-être pas si bête : la brune devait très certainement avoir un métier futur qui allait l'amener à côtoyer la Magie du Temps et ramener cet artefact d'un lieu ancien et mystérieux...peut-être pas un temple aztèque maléfique, mais dans ce genre-là...

Le problème était d'étudier son fonctionnement alors qu'Alita ne l'avait pas emporté avec elle (comment elle aurait pu, d'abord, avec ses petits bras ?). Allez savoir comment faire des recherches sur un objet qu'on ne possède pas et qu'on n'a même jamais vu...

Ensuite, que faire d'Alita et de ses deux pères ? Où allaient-ils passer leur temps maintenant qu'ils avaient sur les bras une gamine certainement pas habituée à voir ses parents aller à l'école ? D'après Severus, elle ignorait ce qu'était Poudlard, il y avait donc fort à parier que ni Ron ni Draco n'y travaillait...

Que faire ?

A moins que...ouais...Albus venait encore d'avoir une idée à la Albus : tirée par les cheveux, déplacée, qui allait sans doute arracher des soupirs offusqués à Minerva mais qui curieusement marcherait.

Mais il avait besoin d'un espion pour cela, hum...Severus ! Lui, il est doué pour l'espionnage ! C'était le petit James Bond personnel d'Albus (mais celui-ci se gardait bien de le surnommer ainsi, ce que le Maître des Potions n'aurait en aucun cas apprécié, à cause du prénom « James » sans doute...)

—Allez, appelons Severus, S'écria Albus.

Mais avant qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste, la porte du bureau pivota et s'ouvrit sur...

—Severus ! Mais comment avez-vous su...Vous êtes si fort en légilimancie que ça ? Et pour vous être déplacé aussi vite ?

—Hein ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il avait l'air maussade et renfrogné, mais Albus ne nota rien. C'est que Severus Rogue avait toujours l'air maussade et renfrogné, bien que cette fois, il avait l'air de l'être un peu plus.

—Alors, c'est une coïncidence ? Dit Albus déçu.

—Pardon ?

—Oui, c'est une coïncidence, hélas...Vous n'êtes pas venu pour remplir la tâche que j'ai pour vous après l'avoir lue dans mes pensées...

—Quoi ? Non.

—Vous êtes sûr?

—Oui.

—Alors...

—Non, monsieur...Au contraire, j'étais venu vous donner ma démission, Assena Severus d'une voix froide.

—Votre démission ? Dit Albus en levant un sourcil.

—Oui, je ne peux plus rester dans cette école maintenant que je sais que...

Mais il s'arrêta. Albus leva l'autre sourcil.

—Oh, et puis, je n'ai pas à me justifier, Poursuivit-il, De toute façon, vous allez quand même finir par le comprendre comme d'habitude et cela même si ça ne vous regarde pas !

—Mais enfin, Severus...

—Désolée, Monsieur, Ça été un plaisir de travailler pour vous, mais je ne peux plus...

—C'est à cause de Minerva, elle a été méchante avec vous ? Elle vous frappe ? Elle vous pique vos joujoux ?

—Hein ? Mais non ! Arrêtez un peu!

—Vous savez, le graffiti « Serpentard, ça craint » dans les cachots, je suis sûr que c'est elle...

—N'importe quoi, le professeur McGonagall n'est pas ce genre de personne, et puis, il a été prouvé la semaine dernière que c'était Seamus Finnigan le responsable...alors, maintenant, je vais partir...

—Vous ne pouvez pas.

—Et pourquoi?

—Severus...J'ai quelque chose à vous demander...

—Non monsieur, il faut que je m'en aille, que je quitte Poudlard à tout jamais...

—« A tout jamais », que vous êtes mélodramatique, Severus...Allez, restez, je vous redonnerai le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que vous aimez tant !

—Désolé...

—Et qui va assurer le cours de Potions ? Horace Slughorn ne veut pas revenir de sa retraite une seconde fois !

—Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Potter de donner cours en piquant les idées de mon livre, il a un talent inné pour tricher!

—Allez...

—Non !

—Très bien.

—Ah...

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à une capitulation si rapide. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, mais devant le regard sibyllin du directeur, il sut qu'il ne lui restait qu'à plier bagage comme il l'avait prévu.

Il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, l'âme lésée du doute farouche qu'une fois de plus, Dumbledore avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Albus songea qu'il lui faudrait un autre espion...

Ou une espionne...oui, elle était parfaite ! Ses pouvoirs étaient juste ce qu'il fallait.

—Phinéas ? Appela-t-il.

oOoOOOoOo

Le plus embêtant, Songeait Ron, C'était qu'Hermione les surveillait, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de travers, _forcément_...

—C'est l'école où tu iras quand tu seras grande, Dit-il à Alita.

Ils étaient dans le parc et regardaient Poudlard avec les « Ohhh » admiratifs de la fillette en bruit de fond.

—Il ne faudra pas aller à Gryffondor, c'est une maison pour les nuls, Ajouta Draco.

—Mais non ! Intervint Hermione, Les quatre Maisons sont bien et elle ira où elle voudra !

—Me parle pas sur ce ton, toi ! Grinça Draco.

—Pffft, ils peuvent jamais s'adresser un mot gentil ces deux-là, Soupira Alita.

Hermione se retint de crier, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Toutes ces années à espérer qu'un jour Ron lui déclamerait son amour pour découvrir que leurs destins étaient d'être lui avec Malfoy et elle avec Zabini!

Pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur.

Elle se retenait de pleurer et de hurler comme elle l'aurait aimé en présence de la petite fille, de peur de provoquer une catastrophe irréparable, mais elle se promettait de laisser exploser tous ses sentiments une fois Alita partie.

Pas étonnant que dans le futur elle ne s'entende pas bien avec Malfoy. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été cambriolée.

Cependant, elle se posait aussi une question, et Ron et Draco se posaient la même : où allaient-ils dormir tous les soirs ? Certainement pas dans un dortoir d'écolier...ni même dans les appartements d'un prof...en fait, c'était de dormir à Poudlard tout simplement qui était bizarre, il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour que des parents emmènent leur fille de six ans dans une école et y restent si longtemps au point d'y loger ne fusse qu'une nuit...alors plusieurs...

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit Alita qui propose une solution, du moins pour la nuit à venir. Pour l'heure, ils avaient tous tourné la tête vers une flamme rousse qui dévalait la légère pente qui les séparait des portes du château.

—Alitaaaa, ma chéééérrriiiie ! S'écria Ginny, Provoquant l'étonnement.

—Tata Dzinnyyyyy ! Répondit la fillette.

Elles foncèrent l'une vers l'autre et Ginny prit Alita dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer au-dessus d'elle. Harry arriva derrière la rouquine.

—Je lui expliqué, Dit-il, Et elle a décidé de jouer la comédie.

—Elle joue remarquablement bien, Commenta Hermione, On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voit Alita.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit à propos de...Commença Ron.

—Je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'elle était mariée et avait des enfants avec moi, Dit Harry, penaud, Je préfère la laisser digérer une info à la fois...En revanche, elle a dit qu'elle allait arracher les yeux de Malfoy et les lui enfoncer dans un certain orifice...

Draco grogna et regarda Ginny comme s'il pouvait lui envoyer des ondes de haine qui la ferait se faire désintégrer sur place. Les découvertes qu'il avait faites depuis ce matin étaient déjà bien assez déconcertantes et énervantes pour qu'en plus la frangine s'en mêle.

Lui? Avec Weasley? Tout comme Hermione, il attendait pour exploser. Et c'était aussi ce que Ron faisait, évidemment. Tous deux étaient parcourus de sentiments de haine qui semblaient leur faire trembler la colonne vertébrale et leur faire sécréter de l'acide gastrique jusqu'à l'ulcère. Ils attendaient le moment où ils se réveilleraient et où le cauchemar prendrait fin. Mais cela ne venait pas.

—Et ben, y manque plus que Tonton Blaise ! Fit Alita une fois que Ginny l'eut reposée par terre.

Hermione parut mal à l'aise.

—Pourquoi ? Osa Draco.

—Ben, pour le camping moldu de ce soir !

—Le camping moldu ? Répéta Ron, déconcerté.

—Ben, ouais, P'pa, c'est bien pour ça que vous zêtes venus avec moi ici ? La zournée, on visite la nécole et le soir, on va tous ensemble dormir dans la forêt, on se lave dans la rivière, on fait un feu de camp, on sante des sansons, on manze des marshmallows et pis on va dormir dans les tentes!

—Hein...une soirée comme les moldus...Balbutia Draco.

—C'est une idée de Marraine !

—Evidemment...

« Maudite Sang-de-Bourbe »

—Hem hem...Fit quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ils crurent d'abord avec horreur que c'était Dolorès Ombrage, malgré le caractère irrationnel de l'idée (quoi que, au point où ils en étaient, plus rien ne pouvait être irrationnel) , et constatèrent avec soulagement que c'était en réalité McGonagall.

—Messiers Weasley et Malfoy, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement, Dit-elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore, celui-là ? » Pensèrent-ils à l'unisson.

La directrice de Gryffondor posa un instant son regard sur la petite fille.

—Elle vient avec nous ? Demanda Ron.

—Non, il veut vous voir tous seuls...elle peut rester un instant avec ses...oncles et tantes...

—Bien...

Ron et Draco suivirent le professeur.

—Vous zallez où ?

—On revient tout de suite...euh...ma princesse ! Dit Ron en lui adressant un sourire.

—D'accord, P'pa.

Elle les regarda partir tristement, et puis son sourire revint, elle le tourna vers les autres.

—Souette ! Ce soir, du camping rien que pour moi, P'pa, Pôpa, Tonton Super-Harry, Tata Dzinny, Marraine et Tonton Blaise!


	4. La diététique des pirates

Quatrième chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre quatre: la diététique des pirates

Nymphadora Tonks plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et serra les mâchoires. C'était insupportable.

N'y pouvant plus, elle se jeta aux pieds de Remus, le regard suppliant :

—Par pitié, dis-lui d'arrêter ça !

—Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, Avoua-t-il.

—Essaye quand même, je t'en prie !

—Bon…TA GUEULE, PATMOL !

Hélas, comme il l'avait prédit, ses paroles furent sans effet. Sirius gratta furieusement sa guitare et continua à chanter à tue-tête.

—We will, we will rock you !

—Patmol, arête ça tout de suite!

Mais Sirius continua son imitation de Freddy Mercury, ce qui eut pour effet que Tonks se jeta dans les bras de Remus pour s'y blottir de trouille.

—Oh, ça va, c'est pas si terrible que ça, si ? Dit l'animagus, stoppant enfin son Wembley improvisé.

—Tu…

—Je suis si nul que ça ?

—Ben, tu joues bien, Bafoua Remus, Mais cette chanson ne donne pas bien en acoustique…

—Mais si, ça pourrait être bien, Intervint Tonks, Mais toi tu massacres tout, et puis tu chantes faux!

—Oh, la la la…Je vais chanter une petite sérénade, alors…

Il se mit à genoux et fit ses yeux de velours à Remus.

— Mon petit lycan d'amoooouurrrr, tes yeux sont beaux comme le jooouuurrr ! Remuuuusss, t'es sexyyyyy…Remuuussss, tu es mon patronuuuussss…

—Arrête !

Heureusement, Kreattur vint mettre fin à la tirade du troubadour en herbe. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'on était heureux de le voir, celui-là. Aussitôt, Sirius se figea et le regarda méchamment.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

—Sirius, il faut être gentil avec les Elfes.

—Oui, Hermione…

—Je m'appelle Remus.

—Maître, votre aïeul veut vous voir, Maugréa Kreattur.

—Allons bon…

Sirius se releva et suivit l'Elfe jusqu'au tableau de Phinéas Nigellus.

—Oui ? Quoi ?

L'ancêtre poussa un soupir.

—Pas lui, Kreattur ! Je voulais que tu m'amène l'autre Traitre à son Sang de la famille, la fille avec de la barbapapa en guise de tignasse !

—Bien…

L'Elfe s'en alla quérir Tonks.

—Il est idiot des fois, il ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit, Marmonna Phinéas.

—Ouais…Répondit Sirius, Il a dut trop fréquenter Regulus, alors forcément, sa connerie lui a détint dessus.

—Sirius, ne parle pas comme ça de ton frère ! C'était un héros!

—Ouais, ouais…N'empêche qu'il aurait pas tenu une semaine à Azkaban sans pleurer pour que Mère vienne le chercher…Gna gna gna, le petit Reg' à sa maman!

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tonks en arrivant, suivie de Remus.

—Ah…Nymphadora Black…

—TONKS !

—Dumbledore aimerait que tu lui rendes un service…

—Je vous écoute !

—Tu aimes la paella ?

—Euh, oui, mais pourquoi ?

oOoOOOoOo

Plus d'Alita à rassurer, à la place, juste une Minerva.

Oh, et puis zut, tans pis !

—Rhaaaa, Weasley, je ne te pardonnerais jamais ça !

—De quoi ? Répliqua Ron alors que le professeur de Métamorphoses sursautait de ce cri subit.

—Tu vas gâcher ma vie, je le sens !

—C'est toi qui va gâcher la mienne !

—Taisez-vous! Coupa McGonagall.

Ils firent le silence mais continuèrent à se toiser avec haine en marchant derrière elle, comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer leurs insultes par leurs yeux.

Cette fois, c'était le moment de l'explosion qui les guettait, il fallait que ça sorte. Pourquoi dois-je me marier avec le type que je hais le plus? Mes parents vont sans doute avoir honte de moi…enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire…Je suis loin de les satisfaire, mais là, s'ils découvrent que je vais épouser un Weasley/Malfoy, ils vont sans doute me rayer de l'arbre généalogique, comme c'est arrivé à Sirius et Andromeda Black ! Je ne comprends pas comment cela peut être possible, il n'y aucun moyen pour qu'un jour je m'entende bien avec lui, on est trop différent, nous avons des avis strictement opposés sur tout ! S'il n'y avait pas Alita qui est une preuve de ce qui va nous arriver, je rirais de cette idée, mais là…Je vais devenir dingue, c'est sûr…Je vais être interné à Sainte-Mangouste, ça ne devrait plus tarder…

Mais ces mots qu'ils pensaient très fort étaient tellement évidents qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin de les prononcer. A la place, ils extériorisèrent leur rage de la manière la plus primitive et la plus simple qui soit. Ils n'écoutèrent que les battements de leur débit sanguin dans leurs veines qui semblaient brûler de hargne.

Minerva avait prit la tête du cortège et ainsi elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils faisaient derrière elle. En revanche, elle entendit un bruit de chute de corps et se retourna: Draco était couché sur le dos et Ron se tenait au-dessus de lui, les mains serrées autour de son cou.

—Mais…Commença-t-elle, ignorée des deux lutteurs.

Draco tenta de griffer le dos de Ron alors que celui-ci avait descendu ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules pour lui saisir le col et lui taper la tête contre le sol à intervalles réguliers.

—Arrêtez ça! Rugit Minerva.

Draco parvint à repousser Ron et à se relever, mais le rouquin revint à la charge et le replaqua au sol. Ils se griffèrent, se mordirent, cognèrent, frappèrent, brisèrent le nez de l'autre et lui mirent du noir autour d'un œil, le gauche pour Draco et le droit pour Ron. Il y eut même un bruit de déchirure de vêtement.

Minerva resta figée quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

—Cessez tout de suite de vous battre comme des Moldus !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et la contemplèrent, le visage ensanglanté à divers endroits.

—Comment ça comme des Moldus ? Dit Ron, Parce que la violence physique faite avec de la magie, c'est plus distingué peut-être ? Professeur, sauf votre respect, je vous trouve un poil racis…

—Ta gueule, l'amoureux des Mous du Bulbes ! S'écria Draco avant de lui faire un croche-pied qui le fit tomber par terre.

Ron se retourna en saisissant sa baguette et balança un sort qui envoya Draco voler à trois mètres pour atterrir _confortablement_ sur une armure.

—Voilà, on se bat comme des sorciers, heureuse ? Dit Ron alors que le blond se relevait.

Elles les regarda se battre à coup de sortilèges dont la plupart consistait à faire apparaître de l'acné de toutes les couleurs, ainsi que des queues d'animaux ou des plumes…

Puis, elle sortit sa propre baguette et mit fin au carnage.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle passa la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et poussa les deux garçons à moitié défigurés à l'intérieur. Le directeur poussa un cri de peur.

—Minerva, qui sont ces individus moches ? Les clones juvéniles de Rusard ?

—Non, ce sont Malfoy et Weasley qui se sont bêtement battus…

—Ah oui, c'est vrai, je reconnais leurs vêtements…quoi que, je ne me rappelle pas que Malfoy portait une jupe de majorette…

—C'est sa faute ! Hurla Draco en désignant Ron dont les cheveux avaient virés au vert Serpentard.

—Je constate que votre couple évolue, puisque vous échangez déjà des corps-à-corps…

—Monsieur le directeur, S'offusqua Minerva alors que Dumby se marrait comme un bossu de son bête jeu de mots. Ils devraient être tous les deux en retenue pour ça ! Ajouta-t-elle.

—Inutile, Minerva, ils n'auront jamais le temps…Dès demain, ils partent en vacances !

—Hein ?

—Oui, j'ai décidé qu'ils partiraient avec un Portoloin pour passer un agréable séjour à l'étranger avec leur fille…

Draco leva un sourcil sarcastique (et douloureux) et demanda:

—Où ça ?

—Dans ton c…Aïl !

N'y pouvant plus, Minerva avait frappé Ron.

—Monsieur le directeur, je ne comprends pas vos plans !

—C'est pourtant simple, Minerva: ils ne peuvent pas être des pères et des collégiens en même temps…

—Certaines filles-mères le font bien, Maugréa Ron, et cette fois, c'est Draco qui le frappa, sans raison ceci-dit.

—Et donc, s'occuper de la gamine tout en continuant à suivre des cours rendrait la situation absurde, Poursuivit le directeur, Ils vont faire comme s'ils avaient décidé de prendre des vacances avec Alita en Espagne, comme ça, ils pourront expérimenter leur sens de la paternité sans avoir à se soucier d'étudier.

—Pourquoi l'Espagne ?

—Comme ça, au hasard.

—Hum…Fit Ron.

—En attendant, vous devez encore trouver une excuse pour rester ici ce soir…

—On en a une, Expliqua Draco, On va faire du camping dans la Forêt Interdite…

—Mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête, ma parole ?

—Calmez-vous, Minerva…

—Passer la nuit dans un endroit aussi dangereux avec une petite fille, c'est de l'inconscience !

—Vous êtes vraiment une rabat-joie, Minerva, Le danger, c'est tellement cool…Et maintenant, messieurs, je vous suggère d'aller à l'infirmerie, vous êtes repoussants ! Je vous donnerai des détails sur votre destination pendant que Pompom vous soignera.

oOoOOOoOo

—Les traces de la bagarre n'ont pas complètement disparu, Constata Ron.

—C'est certain qu'avec ces pansements, c'est sûr que cela se voit qu'on s'est battus…et alors, Pomfresh ne peut pas nous soigner si vite, il y a des limites à tout, même à la magie !

—Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il va falloir nous justifier…On pourrait raconter qu'on combattu un Troll…non, une armée de Trolls, et que ce sont des blessures de guerre!

—Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

—Ben, pour pas qu'Alita sache qu'on s'est battus…

—Et alors ?

—Ben, un gosse dont les parents se cognent dessus ne le vit généralement pas très bien…

—Pourquoi tu dis ça, des fois, ça aide à leur forger le caractère !

—Comment oses-tu…

Mais Ron s'interrompit.

—Quoi ? Demanda Draco alors que le roux le fixait étrangement.

—Je ne savais pas que tu…

—Que quoi ?

—Laisse tomber. Mais n'empêche, je ne veux pas qu'Alita soit traumatisée parce qu'on s'est battus…

—Tu te soucies beaucoup trop d'une gamine que tu connais depuis ce matin, je trouve…Comment as-tu pu si rapidement t'attacher à elle ?

—Que je la connaisse ou pas ne change rien au fait qu'elle ne doit pas souffrir par notre faute !

—Ah ouais, je vois, tu fais encore ton défenseur des grandes causes qui veut la paix dans le monde, comme les miss dans les concours de beauté, tsst…

—Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'innocent souffre…surtout un môme ! Mais rassure-toi, avec les gens qui ont clairement des choses à se reprocher, je peux être une sale teigne…Demande à Harry et Hermione: quand j'estime qu'ils m'ont fait du mal, je me conduis mal en retour et…et c'est une source de problèmes en fin de compte…

Ils restèrent silencieux.

—Non, mais franchement…Dit Draco au bout d'un moment, Du camping…Est-ce qu'il est écrit «Boyscout» sur mon front ?

—Nan, ça se saurait si tu aidais les vieilles dames à traverser la rue, je te vois bien les pousser sous les voitures des Moldus…

—Donc, tu me vois forcément comme le dernier des sans-cœur, c'est ça ?

—Ouais !

—Hum…

—A part ça, je me demande quelle tête ils vont faire quand on leur annoncera qu'on part en Espagne...On leur dira demain, comme ça, on fera comme si c'était une surprise pour Alita...

—Si tu veux, moi, je m'en fous…Grogna le blond.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt où les autres les attendaient avec du matériel de camping et un grand type noir et taciturne.

Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard bref. Le blond connaissait mal Blaise malgré leur appartenance à la même Maison (1) et se demandait ce qu'il avait pensé en apprenant qu'il allait épouser une petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Celle-ci rougissait bêtement en sa présence, comme si elle avait honte de s'imposer à lui ainsi.

—On a trouvé des tentes ! Annonça joyeusement Alita en courant vers eux avec cette démarche sautillante caractéristique des petites filles. Mais…Dit-elle en s'approchant, Vous êtes blessés?

—Euh oui, on…

Mais avant que Ron ne place sont histoire de Trolls et Draco sa vérité traumatisante, Alita assena:

—Vous zavez combattu André Cornichon pour pas qu'il me trouve, c'est ça ?

Draco ouvrit les yeux très grands, essayant de comprendre, et avec mécontentement, il entendit Ron dire à ses côtés:

—Oui, tout à fait, ma princesse, il ne s'en prendra plus à toi !

—Ça ze sais pas, il est coriace, il reviendra sûrement, mais pas tout suite, heureusement…

Hermione regardait Draco et Ron avec un air de reproche, sans doute avait-elle deviné ce qui s'était réellement passé, Harry et Ginny regardaient Alita étonnés et Blaise avait l'air de s'ennuyer et regardait sa montre.

—André Cornichon, c'est le monstre qui habite en-dessous de mon lit, Expliqua Alita, Parfois, il m'attrape par les pieds pour me manzer, quand z'oublie de mettre mes pantoufles anti-monstre…Il m'a dézà avalée trois fois, mais mes papas sont venus lui chatouiller le ventre pour qu'il me recrache…Normalement, auzourd'hui, comme ze dors pas chez nous, il ne devrait pas me traquer, mais visiblement, il a décidé de me suivre…

Ginny éclata de rire et caressa affectueusement les cheveux de la fillette.

«Quelle imagination, c'est Luna et non Hermione qui devrait être sa marraine pour avoir un esprit si créatif…»

—Où avez-vous trouvé ce matériel de camping ? Chuchota Ron à Harry.

—Dans la réserve des objets trouvés, plus des trucs que des élèves mis au courant ont gentiment bien voulu nous prêter…Neville avait plein de choses…et pour la bouffe, on a pris un peu de tout et n'importe quoi dans les cuisines…Hermione était fâchée et les Elfes ravis de nous servir, comme d'habitude…

—Qui avez-vous mis au courant, à part Neville?

—Oh, t'inquiète, on n'a pas été le crier à toute l'école, Se défendit Harry devant le ton agressif de Ron, On ne l'a dit qu'à des personnes de confiance dont on sait qu'elles n'iront pas le répéter...

—Tant mieux, manquerait plus que ça, que tout le monde sache que je vais épouser cet horrible blondinet débile...

—On va manger n'importe quoi, cool…Dit Ginny.

Blaise grogna.

—Hem…J'espère au moins que c'est pas trop anti-diététique, Râla Draco, Je veux pas être malade!

—Aaaa, Pôpa il pense tout le temps à manzer dédétique, Soupira Alita, Mais c'est normal, il est quand même chef cuistot, c'est son métier…

Encore une fois, une phrase prononcée d'un air innocent par la petite fit l'effet d'un coup de feu sur les grands.

—Moi ? Je suis un chef cuisinier ? Ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper le blond.

—L'est modeste, l'ose pas dire qu'en plus c'est lui qui est l'grand boss du restaurant…

—Et j'ai un…restaurant…

—Vi vi! Trop modeste!

Ron regardait Draco éberlué, mais se demandant également ce que devait être son métier à lui. Comme tous les garçons sorciers, il rêvait d'être soit Aurore, soit joueur de Quidditch professionnel, mais il avait tout à coup l'impression que son destin était autre. Déjà que son conjoint futur était surprenant, sa profession future devait l'être aussi…

~oOo~

_Ron et Alita étaient toujours traités comme des rois en ce qui concernait les repas, car la cuisine de Draco était exquise, le service impeccable et la présentation recherchée. C'était à se demander comment un homme qui passait son temps à s'occuper d'un restaurant pouvait encore ramener du travail à la maison pour gâter les siens. Ron le soupçonnait d'utiliser la magie quelque part._

_Toujours est-il que Ron et Alita se seraient lassés de tant de perfection culinaire s'il n'y avait pas eu ces soirées où Draco revenait plus tard car il devait s'occuper de paperasse et comptabilité et où son mari et sa fille se retrouvaient seuls sans personne pour leur préparer à manger._

_Il ne s'inquiétait pas, car Ron n'était pas empoté au point de ne pas savoir ouvrir un sachet de soupe lyophilisée. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il se doutait bien que dans son dos, sa famille en profitait pour briser sa «tyrannie diététique» en mangeant n'importe quoi: trop sucré, trop salé, trop gras, etc. Bien que n'étant pas un père biologique, Ron semblait avoir transmis à Alita sa capacité à digérer les choses les plus bizarres._

_En effet, quand arrivait le repas du soir, Ron faisait un clin d'œil à Alita. Elle se précipitait alors vers la vieille armoire à costumes de Carnaval et d'Halloween et en sortait leur parures. Ils se déguisaient en n'importe quoi, mais de préférence en pirates._

_Ainsi nippés, ils s'attelaient à dénicher dans toute la maison ce qu'ils appelaient «de la nourriture de corsaires»: boîtes de conserves, vieux paquets de chips, fish sticks congelés, poires du jardin, sans parler des caramels planqués dans la cachette secrète sous le canapé dont ils croyaient naïvement que Draco ignorait l'existence,…Bref, des trucs trouvés n'importe où et sans avoir de préoccupations diététiques._

_Une fois leur «trésor de pirate» réuni, Ron prenait un véritable sabre —un objet de collection de la famille Malfoy qui avait appartenu à Abraxas— et embrochait leurs trouvailles pour constituer la brochette la plus originale et indigeste possible, y enfilant un morceau de poire, un morceau de bacon, un chewing-gum qui pétille, un fish stick, une betterave enduite de sirop d'érable…Ils allaient sur la terrasse et allumaient un feu monstrueux sur le grill de barbecue et faisaient cuire leur brochette démoniaque._

_Tout en mangeant, ils s'inventaient une vie de pirate et se narraient leurs aventures trépidantes d'aventuriers écumant les mers, prétendant avoir déjà rencontrés quelques personnages moldus littéraires, cinématographiques ou animés tels que Long John Silver, le Capitaine Crochet, Monkey D. Luffy et autres Jack Sparrow…_

_Ron n'aurait jamais deviné qu'un jour il aurait une telle passion pour la culture moldue…_

_Parfois même, Alita tentait le tout pour le tout:_

_—Capitaine, ze mérite bien un petit coup, non ?_

_—Vous êtres trop jeune, moussaillon !_

_—Pas du tout, ch'uis victime d'un mauvais sort qui me donne l'apparence d'une petite fille, mais en vrai, ch'uis une vieille de cent mille ans !_

_—Bon, d'accord, mais un tout petit peu…_

_Ron ne savait pas dire « non »._

_—Chouette !_

_Il débouchonnait alors la bouteille de rhum agricole et en versait dans un verre à goutte._

_—Voilà, moussaillon, et interdiction de boire trop vite !_

_—Mais vi, mais vi ! Et mais ! Pourquoi toi t'en bois plus que moi ?_

_—Parce que je suis grand !_

_—Pas zuste !_

_Et ils discutaient ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit de clef qu'on tourne dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée._

_—Les souris, arrêtez de danser, le chat est là, Disait Draco, Miaaaaouuu !_

_Le cœur affolé, ils se dépêchaient de se rhabiller et Ron utilisait sa baguette pour faire disparaître le chantier qu'ils avaient mis un peu partout pendant que Draco faisait exprès de prendre son temps pour entrer._

_Il les trouvait tous les deux couchés sur le canapé, faisant semblant de dormir. Il esquissait un sourire dans la pénombre du salon._

_« J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir deux gosses plutôt qu'un. »_

_Alita gardait les yeux fermés quand Draco la transportait dans sa chambre avant d'aller retrouver Ron dans le salon, lui faire avouer qu'il simulait le sommeil pour qu'ils fassent « des trucs de grands ». Elle s'endormait pour de bon en souriant: ses deux pères avaient peut-être beaucoup de différences, mais leurs ressemblances étaient bien plus fortes. Et leur amour, aussi._

~oOo~

Ron ne se doutait pas qu'inconsciemment, il faisait des choses qu'il prendrait l'habitude de faire plus tard, sans qu'Alita n'ait du le lui apprendre: c'était tout simplement dans sa nature d'agir ainsi. Tout d'abord, il la surnommait «ma princesse», ensuite…il était entrain de cuire une brochette apocalyptique sur le feu de camp, composées de friandises de chez _Honeydukes_ , de salami à l'ail et de citron.

Quand il amena son œuvre auprès des autres, ils voulurent lui reprocher de vraiment manger n'importe quoi, jusqu'au moment où Alita suggéra qu'il fallait à présent arroser la brochette de ketchup, de sauce au chocolat et de fromage de chèvre chaud. Ils manquèrent de s'évanouir.

Ils s'installèrent autour du feu sur des rondins, mais le cœur n'y était pas. C'était trop difficile de se sentir bien en présence de l'ennemi. Même la présence de Blaise qui était muet comme une tombe était pesante, voir flippante.

Ginny voulut briser la glace.

—Et si on chantait des chansons ?

Elle eut l'impression qu'on la regardait comme une idiote.

—Ben quoi, Argua-t-elle, Quitte à imiter les p'tits Scouts…

—J'ai pas pris mon chansonnier, c'est trop bête ! Railla Draco.

—Ouais, et P'pa a pas sa guitare…Dit Alita.

Ron regarda Draco avec stupeur et celui-ci le regarda en retour, l'air de dire : « P'pa, c'est toi, moi, je suis Pôpa, donc, c'est toi qui fais de la gratte, débrouille-toi ! »

—Non, en effet, je ne l'ai pas…Mais c'est pas grave, hein ?

—Nan…

—Alors, on chante quoi ? Insista Ginny.

—Moi, z'ai une idée, c'est un mélange de pluzieurs sansons que mes papas m'ont apprises…

—Vas-y ma puce !

—Il est des nôôôôôôtre-euh…

—Hem…Fit Hermione.

«Parce qu'on a des tendances pochetrons, en plus ?» Songea Ron.

—Ze suis allerzique à l'eaaauuuu, ze bois d'la bière et du porto oh oh oh !

—Alcooliques et fiers de l'être à ce que vois ! Assena Hermione en regardant méchamment Ron.

—Dans la cave, vi vi vi, dans la cave nan nan nan, dans la cave, où k'ya du bon viiiinnn !

—Euh, ma chérie, tu ne connaitrais pas des chansons différentes de ça ? Dit Ginny, voulant rattraper l'affaire.

—D'accord, tata Dzinny !

La rouquine soupira de soulagement, mais elle déchanta vite:

—Bébé Rocco dans son berceau, bandait dézà comme un taureau, fils de putain…

Cette fois, ni une ni deux, Hermione se leva et flanqua une baffe à Ron.

—Ça, c'est pour avoir appris une chanson pareille à une petite fille !

Elle gifla également Draco.

—Et ça, c'est pour ne pas l'avoir empêcher de le faire ! Enfin, c'est peut-être l'inverse…Mais je m'en fous, ça revient au même, bande de pervers !

—Hé hé hé…Marraine est marrante quand elle est fâchée…

Ron et Draco auraient bien répondu quelque chose de bien senti à la brune, mais ils étaient eux-mêmes trop subjugués pour articuler le moindre son.

La soirée se termina sans autre incident notable (mis à part que Harry parvint à coller un marshmallow dans les cheveux d'Hermione par inadvertance) et arriva le moment d'aller dormir.

—Il y a quatre tentes, Nota Ginny.

Harry qui se tenait à côté d'elle se sentit alors tout petit.

—Hem…Et bien la petite tente-igloo à moitié transformée en château fort, c'est pour Alita, y'a de place que pour une personne…et les trois autres et bien…C'est pour deux personnes, il y en a une pour chaque…couple…

—Pour chaque couple…Répéta la rouquine…Donc Ron et Malfoy…Hermy et Zabini…et…

Elle rougit.

—Je pense que j'ai oublié de mentionner un truc quand je t'ai expliqué la situation, Bafouilla Harry.

Hermione, elle, semblait mal à l'aise à l'idée de dormir avec Blaise qui lui avait l'air de trouver ça sans intérêt. Quant à Ron et Draco, ils appréhendaient le moment ils se coucheraient l'un à côté de l'autre. Heureusement, Alita leur accorda un sursis:

—Vous racontez une nistoire avant de faire dodo ?

* * *

(1) Oui, je veux mettre fin au cliché trop souvent vu dans les fics comme quoi Blaise Zabini est le meilleur ami de Draco et/ou le « sous-chef » de leur bande de Serpentards ; tout au plus ils se respectent mutuellement mais sont indépendants l'un de l'autre.


	5. Hôtel milliards d'étoiles

Attention, spoiler _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ !

* * *

Chapitre cinq: Hôtel milliards d'étoiles

Raconter une histoire, la belle affaire que voilà.

Ron jeta un œil aux autres, espérant que Ginny qui était douée pour le baby-sitting lui vienne en aide, mais elle était déjà installée dans sa tente avec Harry, et si le rouquin avait été capable de voir à travers le tissu, il les auraient vus rougir en évitant de se regarder. Hermione et Blaise avaient eux aussi gagné leurs pénates.

—Une histoire ?

Il ne regarda même pas Draco, se doutant que celui-ci ne voulait certainement pas s'en charger. Le blond lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne voulait rien faire pour Alita bien que cela soit aussi son rôle. Ron se disait qu'il avait de la chance qu'Arthur et Molly soient des parents aimants et dévoués à leurs enfants, sans parler des grands frères toujours prêts à prendre soin des plus jeunes, jouer avec eux, les faire rire, les consoler…Il devait en être autrement dans la famille Malfoy. Ron se prit alors à plaindre Draco qui avait du se sentir bien seul, des fois…Il n'avait pas reçu ce qu'il fallait pour donner l'affection à Alita. Pas que Ron se sentait prêt à s'occuper d'une môme, il se trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt nul en la matière, mais il songeait qu'il avait au moins une longueur d'avance sur le Serpentard.

Bien que celui-ci devait avoir changé dans le futur, puisqu'Alita était heureuse et semblait l'aimer beaucoup, il devait s'être amélioré on ne sait comment.

—Je ne connais pas d'histoire, Dit Draco.

—Ah ouais, même pas les Contes de Beedle le Barde?

—Non, mon père me l'interdisait, pour ta gouverne, la famille Malfoy a toujours jugé ces écrits immoraux, surtout celui avec cette histoire de fontaine magique…(1)

—Ouais, c'est sans doute à cause de l'union d'une sorcière avec un Moldu, hautement immoral, ça ! Railla Ron.

—Ouais, et en parlant d'union contre-nature, je préfère te prévenir que cela me rebute de devoir épouser quelqu'un nanti d'une paire de couilles poilues!

—Quoi ? T'es homophobe, en plus?

—Non, pas du tout !

—Tu viens de dire que tu ne veux pas m'épouser…Que ça soit parce que tu me hais, je comprends, mais là, tu as fait référence à ma virilité, c'est bien de l'homophobie, non?

—Tu ne comprends pas !

—Alors éclaire ma lanterne et ne me la fais pas prendre pour une vessie...ou l'inverse...euh...

—Je ne suis pas dégouté par l'idée de…d'être avec un garçon, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre…

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que j'ai le sang pur, je dois me reproduire pour perpétuer la lignée noble à laquelle j'appartiens, or, pour ça, il me faut féconder une femelle…Donc, aimer un homme me condamne. A moins que tu ne m'apprennes que tu es hermaphrodite et que tu possèdes un utérus…

—Non, je te rassure, s'il y a un côté féminin en tout mâle, chez moi, il est bien caché, tu ne le trouverais pas, même avec un microscope subatomique…C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous avons adopté Alita. Mais je trouve assez inhumain ta vision du couple : ni amour, ni même de…de plaisir sexuel…l'aspect reproduction et basta !

—Ça fait bizarre dans la bouche d'un type dont la famille se multiplie comme des lapins surentraînés!

—On ne se multiplie pas comme des lapins !

—Non, c'est vrai, vous vous multipliez plutôt comme des bactéries ! Une vraie épidémie de Weasley !

—Mes parents s'aiment beaucoup et aiment la bagatelle, c'est pour ça qu'on est si nombreux, c'est pas ma faute si ton père est trop nul au pieu ou ta mère trop frigide pour te faire un petit frère aussi débile que toi pour combler ta solitude de fils unique!

—Dis plutôt que vous êtes trop pauvres pour vous payer des préservatifs ou que ton père est trop con pour les mettre correctement !

—Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper encore un coup !

—Et bien…elle nous regarde…

Alita était assise près du feu et attendait qu'ils la rejoignent pour l'histoire.

—Elle ne doit pas saisir nos paroles, mais elle voit nos visages et entend nos intonations…

—Je vois…

Ron prit alors une voix sensuelle et regarda Draco avec un regard énamouré :

—Sale petit con, je vais arracher tes bijoux de famille et te les faire bouffer avec du ketchup…

—Et moi je vais te péter les dents une à une et en faire un collier pour qu'Alita puisse jouer à la femme des cavernes… Dit Draco avec le même jeu.

—Je vais t'empaler sur un pic à brochette et te faire cuire en tournant comme un poulet, puis je vais jouer au Quidditch avec ta tête en guise de Souaffle…

—Je te hais…

—Non, moi, je te hais…

—C'est moi qui te hais le plus…

—Bon, on lui raconte quoi, comme histoire ?

—Un truc qui fait peur, comme ça, elle ne voudra pas dormir seule et demandera pour passer la nuit avec nous entre nous deux…

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que quitte à me réveiller demain avec quelqu'un à mes côtés, autant que ça soit sa mignonne petite bouille plutôt que ta sale gueule de Poil de Carotte !

—Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le Poil de Carotte, espèce de Barbie blonde platine?

—Bon, vous zarrêtez d'échanger des mots d'amour pour venir me raconter une nistoire ? S'écria Alita.

—Bon, on y va.

Ils s'approchèrent de la fillette qui jouait avec une branche dans le feu en les attendant.

—C'est quoi, la nistoire d'auzourd'hui ?

—Euh…

Ils se regardèrent alarmés. Ron chercha rapidement une intrigue. Son regard se posa par hasard sur la tente d'Hermione et Blaise.

—Tu connais l'histoire d'_Hermione la Championne _? (2)

—Comme Marraine ?

—Oui, mais ce n'est pas elle…quoi que…Fit malicieusement Ron.

Draco haussa les épaules et s'assit…ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'Alita alla s'installer sur ses genoux. Ben oui, si c'était Ron qui jouait les conteurs, il fallait bien que lui serve de fauteuil, merde alors!

—Hermione était une petite fille de ton âge, et sur bien des points, elle était parfaite. Pour commencer, elle était jolie…

—La fiction prend déjà le pas sur la réalité ? Se moqua Draco.

—Ce n'est pas cette Hermione-là, je viens de le dire ! Pffft…il est trop bête, il écoute même pas, Dit le rouquin en regardant Alita comme si Draco venait de faire exprès d'être idiot pour mettre l'ambiance.

Elle rigola et le blond grogna, la faisant rire encore plus.

—Hermione était la plus jolie, je disais donc, et la plus intelligente, elle avait toujours les meilleures notes à l'école…c'était aussi la plus polie, la plus distinguée…bref, la plus irréprochable…

—Elle avait pas de défaut, alors ?

—Si, un défaut qui allait la perdre, comme tu vas le voir plus tard…Mais avant ça, laisse-moi encore te parler de sa perfection : elle avait des dents parfaites, le dentiste lui disait toujours qu'elle méritait une récompense pour être la seule petite fille de son âge à se les brosser avant et après chaque repas, elle ne consommait jamais de bonbons, car ils sont mauvais pour la santé, Hermione mangeait tous les légumes qu'on lui proposait sans broncher, et elle finissait toujours son assiette…elle ne mettait pas ses coudes à table, elle ne parlait pas la bouche pleine et ne mâchait pas la bouche ouverte. Elle disait toujours « merci » et « s'il vous plait », elle obéissait aux adultes, elle n'était jamais en retard nulle part, ne courrait jamais dans la rue ou dans les couloirs…parce que si tu coures, tu abîmes tes chaussures, c'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours marcher…

—Dis-donc, elle est aussi ennuyeuse que la vraie, Commenta Draco, Est-ce qu'elle est aussi mange-boules avec les profs?

—C'est qui qui raconte l'histoire ? Assena Ron.

—C'est toi ! Exulta de joie Alita.

—Hermione était tellement parfaite qu'elle allait même jusqu'à corriger les autres enfants… « Et toi, fais tes devoirs, tu joueras plus tard ! » « Et, toi, ne courre pas, tu vas déformer tes chaussures ! » « Et toi, METS des chaussures plutôt que de te balader pieds nus comme un bohémien !» « Et toi, travaille pour l'école, tu t'occuperas d'avoir des amis quand tu seras savant…Est-ce que j'ai des amis, moi ? Non ! » « Et toi, mange tes épinards, sinon, tu ne grandiras jamais ! »

—Tsst, elle est énervante, Fit Alita, rigolant à moitié parce que Ron prenait une voix haut-perchée et moralisatrice qui n'était pas sans rappeler la vraie Hermione Granger.

—Hermione était très appréciée des grandes personnes, même que celles-ci décidèrent de lui ériger une statue pour que les autres enfants sachent qu'elle était un modèle pour eux. Hermione fut même interviewée par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ où elle donna de précieux conseils pour être une petite fille parfaite…

—Ça c'est bien une idée d'adulte!

—Un jour, Hermione se baladait en ville près du zoo, quand tout à coup, elle vit une centaine de gens courir dans la direction opposée. « Et, ne courrez pas, vous allez déformer vos chaussures ! » Gronda-t-elle. Mais cette fois, personne ne l'écouta. Trop occupée à s'offusquer d'être ainsi ignorée— alors qu'elle était Hermione la Championne, que diable !— elle ne remarqua pas l'expression de peur qui se dessinait sur le visage des fuyards. Un petit garçon de sa classe eut tout de même la gentillesse de lui dire : « Hermione, tu dois courir, sauve-toi vite ! » « Pas question », Répondit-elle « Mes chaussures vont se gondoler… ». Et elle reprit sa route en marchant, et se heurta à quelque chose de gros, rugueux et vert. Elle leva les yeux et vit un immense crocodile. Voilà pourquoi les gens fuyaient : le reptile s'était échapper du zoo et semait la terreur !

—Ooooh! Fit Alita.

—Pauvre crocodile, c'est lui qui va avoir peur d'elle et non l'inverse!

—Mais tu te tais, Mal…_Draco_?

—Tssst.

—Hermione prit peur et s'enfouit en courant, mais elle trébucha, le crocodile la rattrapa et la saisit entre ses immenses mâchoires. Il la mastiqua, la broya et l'avala toute crue ! Le gardien de l'enclos arriva, lui seul pouvait maîtriser le reptile, et quand il le vit manger Hermione, il se fâcha. «Espèce de gros glouton ! » Tempêta-t-il « Sais-tu qui tu viens de manger ? Tu viens d'engloutir Hermione la Championne, la crème des petites filles ! ». « Bof » Répondit le crocodile— Ron fit une grosse voix— « La crème des petites filles ? J'ai déjà mangé des trucs meilleurs ! Si tu veux mon avis, elle était fadasse, aucun goût particulier…et pourtant, les enfants, d'habitude, ils ont un goût plus relevé!»

Ron marqua une pause.

—Voilà, ça se termine ainsi. Et maintenant, Alita, as-tu deviné la morale de cette histoire ?

La fillette sembla réfléchir.

—Oui :ça sert à rien d'être parfait, parce que ce sont nos défauts qui nous donne de la saveur !

—Tout à fait, Dit Ron en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

« Ouf, finalement, c'était pas si terrible de raconter une histoire » Songea-t-il, « C'était même amusant de parler avec expression en faisant des voix différentes… »

—Allez, au dodo, maintenant, Annonça Draco.

—Oui, Pôpa!

Elle sauta par terre et regagna sa tente-igloo. Ron se dirigea vers la sienne, mais Draco l'arrêta.

—Je m'y connais pas vraiment en matière de gosse, mais est-ce qu'il ne faut pas la border ? Je crois que…oui, ma mère le faisait avec moi…une fois…ou deux…

—Ok.

Ils rejoignirent la tente d'Alita qui avait déjà enfilé sa robe de nuit, enfin, un tee-shirt de Ron qui allait avoir cette utilisation puisqu'elle n'avait pas emporté sa garde-robe à travers le temps.

—Z'aime bien le crocodile, Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

—Il a pourtant mangé la petite fille.

—Oui, mais il a bon goût, c'est un gourmet, il veut manzer des zens qui ont de la saveur…Ze serais flattée s'il voulait me manzer…Et pis, ze préfère lui qu'André Cornichon…

—Hé hé…Allez, bonne nuit, ma princesse, Dit Ron en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Draco observa la scène avec curiosité, afin de voir comment opérait Ron puisque celui-ci était plus habitué. Donc, il fallait trouver un surnom affectif à Alita ? Hum…Ron avait trouvé «princesse» sans réfléchir. Il décida de faire pareil :

—Bonne nuit, ma petite poupée, Lâcha-t-il en l'embrassant.

—Bonne nuit, P'pa, bonne nuit Pôpa !

Elle se pelotonna contre son oreiller et ils sortirent du château-fort pour se diriger vers leur propre tente.

—Je viens d'avoir une idée sympa, tiens…Dit Draco.

—Quoi ?

—Tu dors dehors à la belle étoile et j'ai la tente pour moi tout seul!

—Tu plaisantes ? Je ne passerai pas la nuit dehors, et s'il pleut ?

—L'eau lavera ta sale gueule crasseuse !

—Je ne suis pas crasseux !

—Tu dors dehors, point à la ligne.

—Et tu crois peut être que tu vas m'empêcher d'entrer dans la tente ?

Draco ne répondit pas car Ron avait déjà ouvert la tirette et entrait à quatre pattes. C'était une vraie tente moldue, ce qui signifiait que lui et Draco allaient dormir très proches l'un de l'autre. Ça ne l'enchantait guère. Le blond entra lui aussi, avec mauvaise humeur et ils se tournèrent le dos pour se déshabiller et se mettre en pyjama.

«C'est pas comme si j'allais être tenté de le reluquer » Songea Ron « Mais j'ai surtout pas envie de vomir en le voyant en sous-vêtements… »

Il fut le premier des deux à se glisser dans son sac de couchage (une invention moldue inconfortable, se dit-il) et garda les yeux ouverts fixés sur le plafond quand il entendit le blond prendre place dans sa propre couche. Il se demanda alors s'il fallait lui souhaiter bonne nuit, pas qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il ait le sommeil agréable ni même qu'il voulait être poli, mais que tout simplement, s'il devait passer les semaines ou les mois à venir avec Malfoy, il valait mieux que leurs rapports se réchauffent un peu, et s'adresser la parole sans s'insulter constituerait déjà un progrès de taille.

—Bonne nuit, Mal…Draco !

—Ta gueule, belette !

« Raté. Pénible, ce mec.»

oOoOOOoOo

Ron ne sut pas quand il s'endormit exactement, car longtemps après l'extinction des feux, il était toujours entrain de réfléchir abondamment à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin : il s'était levé comme tous les jours et rien n'était anormal jusqu'à ce que Rogue arrive en retard à son cours et ne leur demande, à Hermione, Malfoy et lui, d'aller dans le bureau du directeur. Et là, les découvertes subjugantes s'étaient succédées comme un éclair en chaîne. Il n'allait pas épouser Hermione. Non, il allait faire sa vie avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy, se sale chiard stupide, gâté et égocentrique qui semblait avoir décidé que c'était son boulot de lui pourrir la vie. Ils allaient se marier et adopter une petite fille asiatique. De quel pays venait-elle au juste ? Sans doute de Chine, un pays surpeuplé où on abandonne chaque année des petites filles parce que leur dot reviendrait trop chère…Un beau geste de leur part, pensa-t-il en imaginant bébé Alita livrée à elle-même au bord d'une rizière où ses parents biologiques l'auraient laissée. Bien que Ron ne se sentait pas encore assez mature pour s'imaginer père, il se fichait comme d'une guigne que l'enfant soit de lui ou adopté, il y avait assez de Weasley sur terre comme ça et l'ADN comptait moins que l'amour…

Mais Malfoy…raisonnait-il ainsi ? Sans doute que non, il avait été clair sur le sujet : sa lignée, sa noble lignée, son sang pur d'aristocrate, sa précieuse race aryenne…Comment le Ron du futur avait-il put le convaincre d'aller se battre en Asie contre une bande de cons qui refusent l'adoption par les couples homosexuels ? Pouvait-il changer, se bonifier en mûrissant, comme le vin ?

Le blond avait quasiment avoué son homosexualité tout à l'heure, ou alors, sa bisexualité au moins. Mais il en avait honte, et c'était ridicule car il s'agissait encore d'une idée de sorcier-nazi que Lucius devait lui avoir fourré dans la cafetière !

« Et moi, suis-je gay ? »

Ron n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il n'avait rien contre mais dans la mesure où il jouait au chat et à la souris avec Hermione, il s'était cru résolument hétéro. Mais à présent, il savait que dans le futur, la vue de Draco Malfoy risquait de lui provoquer des afflux sanguins impromptus. Il ne pouvait pas être complètement hétéro dans ce cas.

« Merde, et la façon que j'avais d'être excité comme une groupie devant certaines stars du Quidditch, ça venait de là alors ? Pourquoi je m'imagine Krum torse nu tout d'un coup ? Ehhh sors de ma tête, toi, de toutes façons, apparemment, mon genre, c'est pas les grands bruns baraqués mais les petits blonds avec une carrure de crevette ! »

Il se demandait si Draco avait lui aussi l'esprit en ébullition. Probablement, qui pourrait arriver à dormir avec ça sur la conscience ?

Et donc, il ne sut pas quand il parvint à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais il fut rapidement réveillé.

—P'pa ! Pôpa !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Alita était entrée dans leur tente, emmitouflée dans un polar, et elle les secouait tous les deux. Draco ne bougea pas, bien que Ron le soupçonnait de faire semblant de dormir, mais c'était trop tard, Alita avait déjà compris que le roux était bien réveillé.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Veux faire pipi…Mais fais tout noir…et pis…André Cornichon…

—Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

—Oui, siteuplait !

—Ok.

Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et un pull car l'air était frisquet. Il prit aussi un rouleau de papier hygiénique et sa baguette avec lui, car McGo avait raison : la Forêt Interdite était dangereuse, surtout de nuit, et Ron y avait été assez de fois pour savoir qu'on y rencontrait autre chose que des écureuils (ou alors, des écureuils psychotiques qui attaquent les gens).

Il sortit et prit Alita par la main avant de s'engager vers un sentier menant à un endroit tranquille.

—Tu crois qu'André Cornichon est là ? Demanda Alita en tournant son petit visage inquiet vers lui.

—Avec ce qu'on lui a mis tout à l'heure, ça m'étonnerait, s'il veut te manger, ce sera sous forme de perfusion, comme pour les petits vieux en phase de crever!

—Mais tu sais qu'il a le pouvoir de se soigner super-vite?

—Bah, dans ce cas, t'en fais pas…Je suis là !

Oui, c'est ça, il fallait être protecteur.

—Z'ai peur, fait tout noir!

—_Lumos _, tiens prends-la!

Il lui tendit sa baguette pour qu'elle s'en serve comme lampe-torche.

—Ze vais aller faire pipi là, Dit-elle en se dirigeant derrière un gros arbre noueux.

Il regarda ailleurs pendant qu'elle s'exécutait.

—Z'aime vraiment pas le noir…

—Il ne faut pas avoir peur, ce n'est pas parce que la lumière a disparu que le monde devient plus effrayant…

De toute façon, Ron n'avait pas peur du noir, lui, il avait peur des…tiens, justement, il y en avait une qui avait apparu dans son champ de vision, se balançant au bout de son fil de soie comme une trapéziste.

« Beurk, va-t-en , créature satanique…ouais, bon, je vais pas avoir peur, c'est une toute petite araignée…»

Mais une autre fit apparition, un peu plus grosse. Ron la repoussa encore, et une troisième arriva, de taille plus grande que la deuxième.

«Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Elles savent que je suis arachnophobe et s'amusent à m'embêter exprès?»

Mais plus les araignées devenaient grosses, plus ce qui n'était qu'un dégout se transforma en véritable malaise. Et puis, elles arrivaient plus nombreuses. Ron jeta un œil vers Alita qui s'était accroupie derrière son arbre mais semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Ron donnait des coups de pieds rageurs pour faire partir les bestioles, non content de ne pas avoir sa baguette pour les balayer d'un coup.

Et tout à coup…

—Hiiii, P'paaaaaa, ya une bête qui me regarde…

—Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et son sang se glaça.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une divinité qui a décidé de tester mon courage, cette nuit ! ».

L'acromantule s'approcha d'Alita qui n'osait pas bouger.

« Quelle horreur, quelle horreur…comment je fais, moi ? J'aime pas les araignées, j'aime pas les araignées, jaimepaslesaraignées jaimepaslesaraignées jaimepaslesaraignées…Alita…allons, il ne faut pas que j'aie peur, ou du moins, il ne faut pas que j'aie _l'air_ d'avoir peur…Parce qu'Alita a six ans, elle a besoin de croire que les adultes censés veiller sur elle n'ont peur de rien…Je dois jouer les héros sans peur et que rien n'arrête…Et puis, merde, je suis un Gryffondor, je ne suis pas du genre à me faire dessus devant le danger, et puis des accromantules, j'en ai déjà vu de près quand j'avais 12 ans…Je peux y arriver! »

—Et toi ! Je t'interdis de te rincer tes huit yeux dégueulasses quand ma fille fait pipi !

Suivant un élan de courage irréfléchi, il ramassa une grosse branche, se rua et se campa entre Alita et la bestiole. Il sentit le râle de l'animal contre son front moite, ses gros yeux globuleux le toisant avec gourmandise. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il sentit son cœur battre aussi fort qu'une horloge dont le coucou aurait pété un câble. Il brandit sa branche et assomma l'araignée de toutes ses forces avec. Mais cela ne parvint qu'à la faire reculer et à blesser trois de ses yeux. Il sentit les deux petits bras d'Alita enserrer sa jambe.

« Pense à quelque chose de plus terrifiant que cette acromantule et tu verras qu'en comparaison, celle-ci ne te fais pas peur… » S'ordonna-t-il, «Je sais : Ombrage en string, Ombrage en string ! Ça maaarche!»

—Ma baguette, Haleta-t-il, passe-moi ma baguette !

Il sentit qu'Alita glissait l'outil de sorcellerie dans sa main tendue. Il se concentra en pensant au sortilège de défense que Harry avait utilisé.

—_Arachna Exime !_

L'araignée recula encore. Ron décida de la frapper le plus de fois possible.

—_Arachna Exime ! Arachna Exime ! Arachna Exime !_

La bestiole s'était retrouvée sur le dos, blessée. Ron se dit qu'il avait besoin d'un sort violent. Allez, Rogue n'allait pas lui en vouloir, avec toutes les araignées innocentes qu'il lui avait fait découper au cours de Potions…

_—Sectumsempra !_

La bête hurla avant d'expier, son sang jaunâtre jaillissant de son ventre. L'étreinte d'Alita se resserra sur la jambe de Ron. Ils attendirent tous deux que l'acromantule ne bouge plus pour sauter de joie.

—Tu l'as eue, tu as l'as eue ! P'pa t'es le meilleur !

—Ouais…Je l'ai fait…

Ron s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Vaincre l'objet de sa phobie irrationnelle lui procurait une agréable sensation d'accomplissement. Il s'approcha de sa victime et décida qu'une preuve de son courage ne ferait pas de mal à son égo trop souvent mis à mal. Avec sa baguette, il découpa délicatement la tête de l'animal et la cala sous son bras, bien que le dégout lui donnait envie de vomir.

—C'est un trophée ? S'enquit Alita.

—Oui, tout à fait. T'as fini ton pipi ?

—Vi vi.

Ils repartirent au campement. En passant près de la tente de Harry et Ginny, Ron se rappela la première fois qu'il avait affronté des accromantules rien que pour épauler Harry. Il avait fait face à sa phobie pour lui, mais Harry ne lui avait même pas dit « merci », n'en ayant que pour l'héritier de Serpentard à l'époque. Quant à Ginny, elle s'était trop souvent moquée de la phobie de Ron avec les jumeaux. Une petite vengeance s'imposait pour ces deux-là.

Il fit signe à Alita de faire le moins de bruit possible, et en silence, il dézipa la tirette de la tente pour découvrir Harry et Ginny profondément endormis. Avec précautions, il plaça la tête de l'araignée entre eux deux et ricana intérieurement de leur réaction en voyant ce machin dès le réveil.

Ensuite, lui et Alita regagnèrent leurs tentes respectives.

Mais à peine la fillette eut-elle atteint la porte de son château-fort qu'elle entendit son père pester.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il s'énervait sur la tirette qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir mais qui ne semblait pas coincée…Et puis il comprit : Draco avait bel et bien fait semblant de dormir, et une fois Ron et Alita partis, il avait jeté un sort sur la tente pour empêcher le rouquin d'y entrer, l'obligeant à passer la nuit dehors comme il l'avait décidé. Il s'imaginait bien le blond esquisser un sourire de triomphe dans le noir.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alita.

—Rien…Ton autre père est un petit malin, voilà ce qu'il y a…Il voulut me faire une blague et m'a coincé dehors...Et puis, il a du s'endormir.

—C'est pas grave, je vais dormir dehors avec toi…

Elle s'en alla chercher une doudoune dans sa tente-igloo et s'installa près du feu mort où quelques braises étaient encore rouges-grises. Ron fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et la rejoignit. Ils s'enroulèrent dans la doudoune, Alita serrée contre Ron. Ils regardèrent la vaste étendue du ciel au-dessus d'eux, car les cimes d'arbres étaient très dégagées à cet endroit.

—Tu sais, Alita…Draco est riche, alors que je suis pauvre…Nous n'avons pas toujours les mêmes valeurs…

—Mais vous vous aimez, donc on s'en fiche, non ?

—Oui, bien sûre…_Je l'aime_… Mais ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que lui, il est beaucoup trop accoutumé à vivre dans le luxe alors que moi…Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire…Mais regarde le ciel…Les hôtels des riches ont au maximum cinq étoiles…Mais les hôtels des pauvres…en ont des milliards!

Mais en son fort intérieur, Ron pensa:

« Stupide Malfoy, demain matin, je lui en colle une ! »

* * *

(1) Véridique, ceux qui ont lu _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ le savent.

(2) Il existe vraiment un livre pour enfants portant ce titre, je l'ai lu à ma petite cousine mardi dernier, si si ! Il date de 1994 mais le personnage possède quelques points communs troublants avec notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout préférée…J'ai tout de même un peu remanié cette histoire.


	6. Le coeur de Draco

Chapitre six: Le cœur de Draco

Hermione était du genre couche-tôt-lève-tôt, et c'est ainsi qu'elle fut la première à se réveiller, grâce à un faible rayon de soleil qui transperçait le tissus de sa tente. Après s'être frotté les yeux, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et jeta un œil à Blaise qui dormait paisiblement.

« Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit finalement l'homme de ma vie ? » Songea-t-elle, «Il parle tellement peu souvent qu'on dirait qu'il économise sa salive, alors que moi, je me fais souvent traiter de moulin à paroles…enfin, c'est pas pire que Ron avec Malfoy, comme idée…

« Ron. »

Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit pour lui, pour la désagréable découverte faite la veille comme quoi il ne serait jamais à elle. La peau de ses joues était particulièrement sèche là où ses larmes avaient coulé et goûtait le sel.

Mais elle avait décidé d'être forte et de ravaler ses larmes que personne n'avait vues…

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle mit un pull par-dessus sa robe de nuit et sortit de la tente, persuadée qu'elle serait seule. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sa filleule au coin du feu, entrain de jouer avec une chenille qui passait par là, ainsi que Ron qui dormait toujours enroulé dans une doudoune.

—Marraine…Murmura Alita en l'apercevant.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux en silence et prit place sur un rondin qui leur avait servi de siège la veille.

—Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dehors?

—Pôpa a fait son rigolo et maintenant P'pa peut plus entrer dans la tente…Alors z'ai dormi ici avec lui, y'avait plein des zétoiles, c'était beau.

« Malfoy a fait ça…Oh, le sale petit enfoiré…Il a droit à Ron à ma place et voilà comment il le traite! »

Ron était du genre lève-tard-couche-tard, elles pouvaient discuter tant qu'elles voulaient, il n'allait faire rien d'autre que ronfler à leurs côtés.

—Il a battu une naraignée, hier…Dit Alita.

—Quoi ? Ron ? Une araignée ?

—Vi vi, pour me défendre…

—Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas rêvé, ma puce ? Ton papa à une peur bleue de ces bêbêtes-là…

—Il a peur de rien ! Z'ai pas rêvé !

—Tout le monde à peur de quelque chose! Fit remarquer Hermione.

—Nan, P'pa il a peur de rien!

—Mais je te jure que si, c'est impossible de n'avoir peur de rien ! Et lui, aussi longtemps que je l'ai connu, il meurt de trouille devant…

—Hermione…Dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna.

—Tonton Blaise!

—Tu es levé…euh…chéri ? Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

—Va réveiller Papa Draco, Alita, Ordonna-t-il.

Hermione trouvait tellement rare de l'entendre parler que ça lui faisait bizarre.

—D'accord, Gazouilla la fillette en se dirigeant vers la tente du blond, et Hermione comprit qu'il l'avait éloignée exprès.

—Tu ne devrais pas essayer de démolir Weasley devant elle, Dit-il.

—Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de…

—Si elle te dit que Weasley n'a peur de rien, laisse-la croire ça, elle a six ans, elle a besoin d'un héros invincible. Quand elle sera une adolescente, elle le remettra en cause pour en venir à la conclusion que les adultes sont aussi des humains imparfaits qui ont parfois peur…En attendant, laisse-la avoir une image idéalisée de lui…De toute façons, elle n'écoutera pas tes arguments rationnels…

Hermione était subjuguée par la longueur de ce que Blaise venait de dire. Elle en déduit qu'elle avait vu juste : il économisait sa salive et ne l'utilisait que quand ça valait vraiment la peine de parler. Il n'était pas timide, il trouvait juste que beaucoup de paroles étaient inutiles et que ce n'était pas la peine de les gaspiller.

—Je sais que tu as pleuré toute la nuit…Murmura-t-il.

Mais avant qu'elle ne réplique, un cri strident retentit dans le campement.

—Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

—C'est quoi ça ? Marmonna Draco en émergeant de sa tente.

—C'est Tata Dzinny qui a du voir la tête de la naraignée…

—Wouaaaaaa !!!!

—Et Tonton Super-Harry aussi.

Harry et Ginny sortirent avec précipitation de leur tente, la rouquine poussait des petits couinements de souris et s'emmêlait les pieds dans les tendons de la tente. Harry se calma plus rapidement, car il n'avait pas vraiment peur, il avait juste sursauté en découvrant une tête d'acromantule morte dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Dès que son rythme cardiaque retrouva la normale, il saisit la chose et l'examina avec dégout, Ginny derrière lui et lui griffant les épaules de stress.

—C'est quoi, ce truc ?

—La tête à la naraignée !

—L'araignée, pas la naraignée, Rectifia Hermione, Ça commence par une voyelle…

—Malfoy ! Beugla Harry en se tournant vers lui, C'est toi qui a balancé ce machin dans notre tente ?

—Non, hélas…Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu cette merveilleuse idée…Assena le blond, venimeux dès le matin.

—Menteur, Cracha Ginny, Je parie que c'est toi.

—C'est P'pa qui l'a mis, pour vous faire une blague, Expliqua Alita.

—Tu vois, même ta gamine t'accuse !

—Nan, c'est pas lui, c'est P'pa !

—Euh…attends, Harry, elle veut dire que c'est son autre père…

—Quoi ? Ron qui mettrait une tête d'acromantule coupée dans notre…Mais ça ne tient pas la route.

Ginny et Harry se détendirent et se mirent à rire.

—Alita, c'est toi la blagueuse ! Ron qui a toujours la trouille des araignées…lui…il ne ferait pas ça…

—Mais si, c'est lui, il est allé avec moi hier paskeuh ze devait faire pipi et la naraign…euh l'araignée— elle avait sentit le regard d'Hermione —voulait me manzer alors il l'a tuée pour moi!

Le binoclard et la rouquine n'arrêtèrent pas de rire.

—Mais voyons, ma puce, ton papa a peur des araignées, il ne peut pas…

—Ouais, c'est l'autre, c'est Mal…Draco qui nous a fait cette blague de mauvais goût…

—Je vous jure que non, Dit Draco, Et puis, pourquoi ce ne serait pas Weas…Ron le coupable ? Il a vraiment peur des araignées ?

—Ah…c'est vrai, au juste, Dit Ginny, Il n'a jamais vu Ron confronté à une araignée, il n'est pas au courant pour sa phobie…

—Et on vient de lui fournir une arme contre lui, Fit Harry, se rendant compte de leur bourde.

—Une arme ? Répéta Draco. Je m'en fiche, ce genre de chose ne peut pas être une arme. Il pourrait avoir peur de la tarte au citron meringuée qu'il en mangerait quand même rien que pour jouer les héros courageux…Parce que c'est un Gryffondor…Vous êtes tous comme ça, dans cette Maison !

Harry et Ginny se turent.

—J'arrive pas à croire que les premières choses que tu nous dises après t'être levé soient si désagréables, Commenta Hermione.

—Pôpa, ze peux avoir de la tarte au citron meringuée, tu les fais tellement bien ?

—Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour faire de la pâtisserie ? Je n'ai ni le matériel ni les ingrédients ! Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu manges un dessert le matin!

—Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler si froidement, Gronda Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

—Je t'ai demandé ton avis, toi ?

—Y'a pas des citronniers-meringues ici ? Demanda Alita.

—Non, de plus, ça n'existe pas ! Et maintenant, on devrait réveiller l'autre abru…Ron!

—T'es en colère, pourquoi , Pôpa ?

La bouche d'Alita se tordait de tristesse et ses yeux devenaient humides.

—Si elle pleure, je te tue, Assena Ginny à Draco.

—Hmmmm…Fit Ron en se réveillant, Pourquoi vous parlez aussi fort ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre, vous tous ?

—Dans ta chambre ?

—Hé hé, P'pa, il croit qu'on est à la maison.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et en apercevant les arbres, les souvenirs lui revinrent.

—Bonzour P'pa !

—Salut, princesse, bien dormi ?

—Vi, mais tu sais quoi, ils veulent pas croire que t'as battu une araignée !

—Hum…Rien d'étonnant, je dois dire…

Il se leva et marcha vers Harry qui tenait toujours la tête du monstre.

—Ron…C'est vraiment toi qui a tué cette chose ?

—Ouais, pourquoi ?

—Ben, tu n'as pas peur des araignées ?

Ron jeta un œil à Alita. Jouer les héros sans peur, s'admonesta-t-il.

—Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, et alors ? En quoi ça m'empêche d'en tuer une ? Surtout si elle voulait dévorer Alita…

—Leurs versions concordent, Souffla Hermione, Peut-être qu'il ne ment pas…

—Je connais quelqu'un qui a peur des détraqueurs, Dit Ron d'un ton négligent…et pourtant, ce quelqu'un est réputé pour être le plus jeune élève à avoir réussi à créer un patronus…Alors, un arachnophobe qui tue une araignée géante pour défendre sa fille…

Il prit la tête de la bestiole des mains de Harry, l'air de dire « Vous voyez, j'ai vaincu ma peur!».

—Alors c'est toi qui as balancé ça chez nous? Dit Ginny.

—Oui.

—D'accord…Dit-elle calmement.

Elle retroussa la manche de son pyjama, et sans que personne ne le vit venir, elle donna un coup de poing à Ron.

—Tiens ! C'est pour m'avoir joué ce sale tour, p'tit con !

Alita plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais se rassura quand elle vit que Ron riait aux éclats.

—Ha ha ha…Je vous ai bien eu, ça vous apprendra à me prendre pour un trouillard…Et maintenant, si on petit-déjeunait ? J'ai une de ces dalles !

—Euh…Oui, Dit Hermione, Il nous reste des œufs, du pain et des morceaux de lard…On devrait faire des omelettes et rallumer un feu pour cuire la viande…

Tous commencèrent à s'affairer pour le repas. Sauf Draco qui n'aimait pas ce genre de corvée. Alita resta près de lui.

—Il a vraiment combattu une araignée géante la nuit dernière ?

—Vi. Il a peur de rien, car il est courageux.

—Etre courageux et n'avoir peur de rien, ce n'est pas la même chose.

—Hein ?

—Oui, tout le monde à peur de quelque chose, et le courage, c'est avoir peur, mais y aller quand même quitte à affronter cette peur, Expliqua Draco.

—Ah…Mais alors, P'pa, il…

—Il est courageux, Dit Draco.

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de positif sur Ron. Il s'empressa de corriger cette faute :

—En même temps, le courage, c'est parfois bien stupide, la peur est souvent là pour t'indiquer un danger que tu ne peux pas surpasser et ça te fait comprendre qu'il vaut mieux fuir pour sauver ta peau plutôt que de mourir bêtement en jouant les preux chevaliers arrogants…Les Gryffondors dépassent rarement l'âge de 30 ans à cause de ça…Ron a eu de la chance, il a faillit se tuer stupidement, hier…

—Mais il a fait ça pour moi !

—Ouais, c'est vrai, il a une excuse, mais la prochaine fois, qui sait, il va peut-être y rester ? On risque de se retrouver rien que nous deux dans cette "famille"...

Alita devint plus pâle que les cheveux de son père blond et courut vers Ron pour se cramponner à lui et se mit à sangloter, le nez enfuit dans son haut de pyjama.

—Ze veux pas que tu meeuuuuuuuuurrrrrrresssss !!!!!!Beuuuuuouiiiinnnn !!!!

Tous levèrent des yeux furieux vers Draco qui souriait de façon narquoise.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore raconté, toi ? Dit Ginny alors que Ron serrait Alita contre lui pour l'apaiser.

—Oh rien de plus que son père était un Gryffondor et tout ce qui en découlait…

—Il fait encore référence à ce vieux cliché, Gémit Hermione, Aux yeux des autres Maisons, nous passons pour des idiots nantis d'un stupide courage irréfléchi…

—C'est vrai pour Harry, Marmonna Ron, Mais faut pas faire de généralités, non plus…

—Comment ça ? Dit Harry.

Blaise soupira et se leva de son rondin pour poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Alita. Elle se tourna et le regarda intriguée, le visage baigné de larmes. Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

—T'en fais pas, petite, Les Gryffondors sont peut-être courageux, irréfléchis et idiots, mais les Serpentards sont lâches et leur intelligence est trop souvent mise au service de leur égoïsme…C'est pour ça que c'est une bonne chose que tes papas se soient mariés…ça crée un équilibre qui fait qu'il y en aura toujours un des deux qui saura ce qu'il convient de faire dans une situation dangereuse…être prudent et fuir…ou être courageux et se battre …

L'expression de Draco changea.

—Judas !

Blaise l'ignora et demanda à Hermione comment elle préférait ses œufs. Alita retrouva le sourire et en la voyant redevenir radieuse, Ron se fit la même réflexion qu'Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt: Blaise ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais quand il le faisait, c'était pas pour raconter des conneries, contrairement à certains...

Ils s'assirent autour du feu et commencèrent à manger, bien que l'ambiance n'était toujours pas celle de l'allégresse. Ron se rappela alors qu'il avait une annonce à faire à propos du voyage…Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il fallait faire la surprise à Alita et n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler aux autres depuis la veille.

—Et, princesse…Nous avons une surprise pour toi !

—Hein ? Une surprise ? C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ? C'est pour mon anniversaire ? Mais c'est dans cinq zours, pourquoi ze l'ai à l'avance ?

—Euh…ton anniv…euh oui ! Mais si on te l'offre maintenant, c'est parce que c'est un cadeau un peu particulier.

Tout le monde regarda le rouquin, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

—Ce soir, nous iront prendre un Portoloin, et nous partons en vacances !

—Qu'est-ce que…Commença Hermione.

—Ouaaaaiiiiiisssss !!!! Chic, des vacances ! Mais on va où ? En France, chez les cow-boys ?

—Des cow-boys, en France ? Fit Hermione.

—Ben ouais, tu ignorais que z'avais un tonton cow-boy qui habite en France ?

—Euh…un tes oncles est un…

—Ben ouais, Buffalo Bill…

Ron et Ginny ne tinrent plus et explosèrent de rire en imaginant leur aîné fringué comme dans un Western à trois noises.

—Elle donne vraiment des surnoms spéciaux à ses oncles et tantes, Dit Hermione en repensant à « Tonton Super-Harry»

—Z'aime bien Buffalo Bill…et Calamity Fleur…Mais le problème, c'est Victoire…

—Victoire ?

—Ouais, avant, ça allait, mais depuis un moment, elle est devenue toute bizarre : elle ne veut plus zouer avec moi, elle préfère passer des heures avec ses copines à parler pour ne rien dire, elle a un sac à main, et dedans, elle met des trucs bizarre avec des ficelles au bout, et puis, elle se couche sur son lit avec un sourire bêbête et elle dit « Teeedddy, Tedddyyy, Teeeedddyyy ! Ze t'aaaiiimme», bon d'accord, il est zentil, Teddy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi pour que Victoire veut plus s'amuser avec moi ?

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, ce qui était devenu une habitude à chaque fois qu'elle révélait quelque chose sur le futur.

—De toute façon, on ne va pas en France, Dit Draco, On va en Espagne !

—En Nespagne ? Chic, z'ai zamais été là-bas !

—C'est pour ça qu'on y va, Dit Ron avec un sourire. Ce soir, on prend un Portoloin à Pré-au-Lard.

oOoOOOoOo

Hermione en voulut beaucoup aux deux novices de la paternité de ne pas avoir mis les autres au courant la veille.

—Et tu voulais que je fasse comment ? La télépathie ? Te faire passer le message en morse en clignant des yeux ?

—Désolée, mais tu as annoncé ça de façon abrupte au petit déjeuner…Depuis qu'Alita est là, on a droit à une information de ce genre environ deux fois l'heure, comprends-nous, Ronald !

—Je te signale que moi aussi, j'ai du mal à digérer toutes ces annonces, tous ces changements…Mais que veux-tu faire d'autre à part encaisser tous les chocs et faire semblant de ne pas être surpris ?

—On arrive à Pré-au-Lard, Annonça Ginny, qui n'était pas contre l'idée qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer.

Le Portoloin était prévu pour la fin d'après-midi, et comme il leur restait la journée à passer en attendant cette échéance, ils avaient demandé la permission aux professeurs de la passer dans le village sorcier d'où Ron, Draco et Alita allaient de toutes façons partir.

Alita avait décidé qu'elle voulait donner la main à Tonton Super-Harry, et elle le trainait devant chaque vitrine de la bourgade en s'époumonant de joie. Venait ensuite Blaise qui jouait au marcheur solitaire, et Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Draco fermaient la marche.

—P'paaaaaa, viens voir les bonbons ! Hurla Alita à l'adresse de Ron.

Celui-ci eut un quart de seconde pour changer sa figure furieuse en figure de gamin exalté devant une rangée de friandises (ce qui n'était pas si compliqué que ça quand on s'appellait Ron Weasley).

Il se précipita sur la vitrine de _Honeydukes_ et colla son nez sur le verre en bavant, Alita fit de même.

— Pour une enfant adoptée, on dirait que c'est vraiment le sang de Ron qui coule dans ses veines…

—Ce qui coule, c'est pas du sang, mais de la salive, Fit remarquer Harry.

—Il faut distinguer l'inné de l'acquis, Expliqua Hermione, Ce qu'un enfant hérite de ses parents ne vient pas forcément de la génétique, mais aussi de l'environnement et de la manière dont ils l'éduquent…En l'occurrence, Alita est très imprégnée de la personnalité de Ron…

—La pauvre, Murmura Ginny.

Draco n'aimait pas ça : il se figurait sa fille sous la forme d'une éponge poreuse qui absorbait l'essence du rouquin avec un bruit de succion répugnant.

—On dirait que ce n'est pas un, mais deux gosses que tu vas devoir surveiller, Lui dit la grosse voix de Blaise qui fixait Ron et Alita.

Draco se retourna et lui envoya un regard noir.

—Ne m'adresse plus la parole, traitre!

—Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir parce que j'ai réparé une de tes gaffes ?

—Hurmph !

Draco se renfrogna mais son attention fut détournée par Ron :

—J'ai envie d'acheter tout le magasin !

—On peut ? Demanda Alita.

—Je crois pas, princesse…et puis, je suis pauvre, je ne peux même pas me payer…Et mais, attends un peu…Je ne suis pas pauvre…j'ai épousé un richard…donc…c'est lui qui va payer pour nous…

Il marqua une pause avant d'exploser :

—Razziaaaaaaaa !!!!!

—Ouaaaiiisss ! Renchérit Alita.

Tous deux se ruèrent dans le magasin et se servirent à tous les rayons en semant la panique.

—On va dévaliser tous les bonbons qu'on peut, Annonça le rouquin, Puis on ira chez _Zonko_ acheter des trucs marrants, et puis…

—Ze pourrai avoir un hibou, aussi ? Demanda la fillette.

—Désolé, princesse, mais on n'est pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, on n'en vend pas ici…

—Une minute, Dit Draco, Ils ne comptent quand même pas sur moi pour leur payer toutes les friandises qu'ils veulent ?

—Je crois que si, Dit Harry.

—Saleté de belette, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour me provoquer !

—Ma foi, c'est pas sûr, Dit Ginny en frottant son pouce sur son menton, Sa gourmandise démesurée est peut-être la seule fautive…Quoi que, effectivement, la perspective de ton énervement ne doit pas lui déplaire non plus…et ne l'appelle pas « belette » !

—Le tocard ! Rugis Draco, Le tocard, le bouseux, le sans-le-sou ! S'il croit que je vais le laisser jeter MON fric dans la poubelle qui lui sert d'estomac, il se goure!

Furieux, il entra dans la boutique et se mit en quête de retrouver les deux goulafes.

—Normalement, Dit Ginny, J'engueulerais Ron pour sa conduite intolérable et sa gloutonnerie, mais je pense aussi que ça ne ferait pas de mal à Malfoy de dépenser son flouze pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, Ron ne l'aimera jamais s'il reste aussi radin…

—Draco n'est pas méchant, Dit Blaise, Je vous jure qu'il a un bon fond, mais il travestit son attitude en toutes circonstances.

—Ah ouais ? Fit Harry, sceptique, Dis ce que tu veux, mais pour moi, ça reste un con arrogant et antipathique qui se la pète, prend les autres pour de la merde et dont le QI ne compte qu'un seul chiffre.

—Hum…Au contraire, il est plutôt intelligent…Avoue-le, Potter, il t'a parfois bien eu dans le passé…Mais il est très immature, un vrai gosse capricieux.

—Ça lui fait un point commun avec Ron, Souffla Hermione, Parce que lui, niveau maturité, il repassera…Dans le genre gamin écervelé, il fait parfois fort !

—C'est vrai!

—Tais-toi Harry, toi, t'es pas mieux !

—Beuh…

Ginny lui sourit gentiment.

—Allez, fais pas cette tête, Harry.

—Et le pire, Poursuivit Hermione, C'est que ce gamin de Ron, notre Ron, nous allons le confier à cet autre gamin qu'est Malfoy…

—Et vice et versa, Acheva Blaise.

—En fait, on devrait les confier tous les deux à Alita, c'est encore elle la plus raisonnable des trois !

—Normal : c'est ma filleule, elle tient aussi de moi ! Dit Hermione.

Tous se mirent à rire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco avait retrouvé les deux bêtes voraces qui constituaient désormais sa famille.

—Non, mais ça ira, vous deux ? Vous croyez que je vais dépenser pour que vous puissiez vous remplir la panse avec des cochonneries ?

—Mais on est riches ? Dit innocemment Alita.

—Oui, mais l'argent doit servir à acheter des choses intelligentes et utiles…et en matière d'alimentation, les sucreries, c'est une plaie !

—Tu dis ça, mais un bourge friqué comme toi, ça bouffe du caviar et du foie gras à tous les repas ! Répliqua Ron.

—Et ?

—Et j'aimerais bien faire un tour au Manoir Malfoy pour voir si vraiment tout ce que vous achetez est «intelligent et utile».

—Hein ? Ou ça ? Dit Alita. Tu veux dire chez Mamie Cissy et Papi Lulu ? Z'y suis zamais allée, moi…

—Ouais, Dit Ron, je suis sûr qu'ils ont toutes sortes de trucs de riches qui servent à rien à part à se faire mousser, dans le style, des WC en or massif…

—N'importe quoi ! Tempêta Draco, Et maintenant, remettez ces bonbons là où vous les avez pris et sortez d'ici avec moi !

—Ze peux pas avoir de bonbons ? Minauda Alita déçue, le regard triste et humide.

—Oh, non, tu ne vas pas encore pleurer, j'espère ? Dit Draco.

—Tu ne paieras pas, alors ? Demanda Ron.

—Non.

—Bon…

Le rouquin fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa fortune entière.

—Une Mornille…Alita, choisis quelque chose qui coûte une Mornille, je te le paierai.

—Pôpa…Supplia-t-elle.

—Pôpa a eu un accident quand on était dans la forêt, Poursuivit le rouquin, Il a perdu son cœur, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu méchant…

—Alors, il faut retourner là-bas pour le retrouver…

—Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais…Hélas…

Ron prit un air grave.

—André Cornichon était là, Dit-il, Il avait très faim, alors il a dévoré le cœur de Pôpa, en une seule bouchée, comme un biscuit apéritif!

—Oh, non ! S'exclama Alita horrifiée.

—Mais ne t'inquiète pas…On lui en trouvera un autre…et avec ce cœur-là, il deviendra encore plus gentil qu'avant !

—C'est vrai?

Elle retrouva le sourire et scruta les rayons de ses yeux en amandes.

—Là ! Dit-elle, J'ai trouvé.

Elle se précipita pour aller décrocher l'article qu'elle avait repéré : un énorme cœur en chocolat blanc coloré en rose et aromatisé à la fraise.

—Ça coûte une Mornille et c'est un cœur…Pôpa, je l'achète pour toi!

Draco resta sans voix alors que Ron glissait la pièce d'argent dans la petite main de la gamine pour qu'elle l'aille payer elle-même comme une grande à la caisse sous l'œil attendrit de la vendeuse qui les observait.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et Alita tendit la friandise à Draco.

—Tiens, c'est pour toi, tu as besoin d'un nouveau cœur !

Il prit le bonbon en main et le fourra dans sa poche d'un air négligent. Les autres les rejoignirent et tous décidèrent d'aller boire un pot _Aux Trois Balais_. Alita voulut boire du whisky de feu pour « faire comme P'pa » et Ron était à deux doigts de le lui permettre quand Hermione le frappa en le traitant d'andouille irresponsable et en lui disant qu'au mieux, Alita aurait droit à deux ou trois gorgées de Bièreaubeurre mais que pour les alcools forts, c'était «niet».

Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Blaise étaient de bonne humeur et semblaient commencer à bien s'entendre, même si Blaise ne parlait toujours pas des masses. Alita riait avec eux. Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à sourire et fixait son whisky d'un air penaud sans en boire une goutte.

Il se sentait mal, et il ne savait dire pourquoi exactement. Un drôle de sentiment le démangeait dans la poitrine, comme si son cœur manquait vraiment au recensement anatomique. Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer de regards assassins, comme pour le faire culpabiliser exprès, sans parler du fait que quand il croisait le regard d'Alita, malgré son petit visage souriant, elle s'arrangeait pour loger une lumière de tristesse dans ses yeux.

—Je vais fumer…Dit-il en se levant.

Tous parurent étonnés : Malfoy fumait vraiment ? Certes Alita avait dit qu'il le faisait dans le futur, mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'il avait commencé à s'engoudronner les bronches avant de s'être mis en couple avec Ron. Mais ils firent comme si rien ne les perturbait et tous conclurent qu'en fin de compte, c'était plutôt positif qu'Alita ne soit pas la cause du tabagisme de son père. Il ne manquerait plus que ça : qu'il se mette à bousiller sa santé rien que parce qu'elle lui aurait dit qu'il en avait pris l'habitude dans le futur !

Il sortit du pub pour ne pas déranger les autres poivrots et s'adossa au mur. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes noires parfumées à la vanille et en alluma une qu'il fuma lentement, toujours nerveux de ce qui s'était passé chez _Honeydukes_. Un léger désagrément lui chatouilla l'estomac, il avait faim. Alors il sortit le cœur offert par Alita de sa poche, le déballa et alterna le tabac et le chocolat. Le cœur était rempli d'une pâte à la fraise onctueuse et savoureuse.

Une fois rassasié, il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et sentit qu'il devait absolument faire quelque chose. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la poste et entra dans le grand bâtiment rempli de hiboux et chouettes.

—Est-il possible d'acheter un de ces messagers, Demanda-t-il à un employé en désignant les oiseaux.

—Je regrette, Monsieur, ils sont réservés aux sorciers qui ne possèdent pas leur propre hibou…

—Je suis le fils Malfoy…

—Mais je crois que je vais demander au patron si on ne peut pas faire des exceptions…

oOoOOOoOo

—Il en met du temps…

—Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas une cigarette, mais tout le paquet qu'il fume…

—Ce serait bien s'il mourrait d'un cancer du poumon !

—Harry !

—En tout cas, il ne sera jamais victime d'un arrêt cardiaque, Dit Ron, Comme s'il pouvait souffrir d'un organe qu'il ne possède pas…

—C'est comme toi, tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'embolie cérébrale, Dit Draco qui venait d'entrer et qui l'avait entendu.

—Ah, te voilà ! Dit Alita.

Il tenait sous le bras une cage avec une petite chevêche.

—Où as-tu trouvé cette chouette ? Demanda Hermione.

—A la poste. Je l'ai achetée.

—Pourquoi?

—C'est pour toi, Alita, bon anniversaire!

—Mais…

—Tu en voulais une, non ? Au fait, ce cœur en chocolat était délicieux…

Elle explosa de joie et courut se coller entre les bras du blond.

—Merci, Pôpa !

—J'ai un cœur, tu vois !

—C'est vraiment bien que tu aies fait ça, Dit Ron, souriant, un brin admiratif.

oOoOOOoOo

—¡Hola !

Severus détourna le regard de son verre d'Agua de Valencia pour voir qui venait de l'interpeller. C'était une magnifique jeune-femme, une grande Espagnole au teint hâlé, aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux noirs comme des onyx coquins. Elle sourit et dit en brandissant une cigarette blonde mentholée:

— Lo siento pero ¿ tienes fuego?

—Euh…Je…Je ne parle pas votre langue…

—Ah…Inglés…Jé…

Elle montra sa cigarette.

—Jé…tou as dou fé ?

—Du feu ?

—Sí.

Il sortit sa baguette, non sans satisfaction de ne pas avoir à se cacher puisqu'il n'y avait pas de Moldus à Azúcar Culebra, et alluma la cigarette de la jeune-femme.

—Gracias. Tou viens pour la prémiéré fois ici ?

—Oui, Répondit-il sèchement, l'air de lui dire « De quoi je me mêle ? »

—Pourquoi vénir ici ?

—J'essaye d'éviter quelqu'un de mon pays, Dit-il en lui assenant un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter de l'importuner et aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

—Salout. Dit-elle avant de partir, gênée.

—Hum…

Il se renfrogna, et en la regardant fumer auprès de deux hommes qu'elle avait rejoints, il se demanda pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de son aide pour allumer sa cigarette, car si elle habitait ici, c'est qu'elle était sorcière…Cracmolle peut-être ? Alors elle n'avait qu'à s'acheter un briquet, et puis voilà !

Il repensa à la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée : « J'essaye d'éviter quelqu'un de mon pays ».

Il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas voir parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour cette personne. A Poudlard, c'était facile de l'éviter, mais depuis qu'Alita avait débarqué, il avait compris qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils se voient plus souvent, et peut-être se rapprochent…Car elle l'appelait « Tonton Sev' », donc, il était proche du couple Malfoy-Weasley, donc il les fréquentait, eux et leur cercle d'amis, et parmi ces amis, il y avait cette personne…

C'est pourquoi Severus avait fui et était parti à l'étranger. En Espagne ou ailleurs, il s'en fichait, il s'était contenté de suivre les conseils de l'agence de voyage pour avoir une destination pas trop chère où il pourrait être au calme et changer d'air…et peut-être bronzer…si toutefois sa peau diaphane de vampire des cachots supportait le soleil…

Tout à coup, il comprit que son projet allait être royalement ruiné : trois personnes apparurent sur la Grand-Place, là où tous les vacanciers qui voyageaient par Portoloin atterrissaient. Grand roux, petit blond, et toute petite brune asiatique, tous trois chargés de bagages…Comment ? Non, pas possible ! Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Pourquoi le poursuivaient-ils ? C'était une véritable conspiration ! Comment avaient-ils su qu'il était là ? Il n'avait parlé de sa destination à personne !

Il se cacha derrière son Agua de Valencia. Heureusement, ils étaient tous trois trop occupés à lever le nez vers les bâtiments historiques pour faire attention au type morne enroulé dans une cape noire malgré la chaleur et assis à la terrasse du café _La Culebra de Oro_.

Il frappa son poing sur la table de rage, renversant son petit plateau de pistaches à la harissa.

Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Il y avait encore pire.

Car Severus, Draco, Ron et Alita n'étaient pas les seuls britanniques présents.

Severus comprit que la jeune-femme qui lui avait demandé du feu n'était pas plus hispanique que lui, qu'il la connaissait très bien, que cette histoire de cigarette n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui parler et que le noir n'était pas la couleur habituelle de ses cheveux.

Car en regardant mieux les deux hommes avec qui elle discutait, il reconnut le chien et le loup.

oOoOOOoOo

Albus termina sa mosaïque de bonbons.

—Voilà, c'est fini…Je suis un artiste !

Il jeta un œil sur la brochure qui trainait près de son encrier: « Azúcar Culebra, destination numéro un des sorciers cette année ! »

« Quand je pense que Severus a oublié ça dans son bureau…Je le croyais moins étourdi… » Pensa-t-il.


	7. Los Machaca

Salut, je commence à avoir un peu plus de structure et j'ai décidé de décomposer cette fic en parties, et c'est déjà la deuxième qui commence ici. J'ai aussi ajouté des titres de chapitres.

* * *

**Deuxième partie : Azúcar Culebra**

Chapitre sept : Los Machaca

Dumbledore monta sur son bureau pour mieux observer son œuvre, jugeant qu'une vue plus aérienne permettait de mieux apprécier son sens artistique. Cette fois, il avait amélioré la mosaïque en utilisant des bonbons autres que ceux au citron, de façon à avoir plus de couleurs et former un dessin. Satisfait de sa création, il lança d'un ton joyeux :

—Regarde Fumsec, c'est ton portrait !

Bien que le phénix soit dans une période de pleine vitalité et qu'il était trop tôt pour une nouvelle mort, il s'enflamma aussitôt pour laisser place à un tas de cendre.

—Mais pourquoi il se suicide à chaque fois que je fais ça ? Se demanda piteusement le directeur.

Néanmoins, il passa à autre chose : il repensa à son mauvais coup. Il avait trouvé la brochure d'Azúcar Culebra dans les appartements de Rogue et avait de suite décidé qu'Alita et ses deux pères iraient là-bas, de façon à ce que « Tonton Sev' » soit bien en contact avec son futur, et que les deux paternels n'aient plus à assumer leur vie estudiantine. Et pour finir, il avait envoyé Tonks, son espionne de choc sur place (bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Black et Lupin l'y avaient suivie). Il ne restait plus qu'à se pencher sur cet énorme sablier…

Sauf qu'un petit détail n'était cependant pas encore réglé…

—Monsieur le directeur, Dit précipitamment Minerva en entrant et en essayant de ne pas piétiner la mosaïque, Ils sont là tous les quatre et veulent qu'on leur explique le fin mot de l'histoire…

—Vous le leur avez dit ?

—Pas tout, seulement pour le voyage…Je leur ai envoyé un hibou…Mais je n'ai pas dit le plus important…

—Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir…

—Mais nous leur devons la vérité !

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'Alita est leur petite-fille, peut-être ?

Mais avant que le directeur ne réplique un truc loufoque destiné à irriter son adjointe, une tornade rousse déboula dans le bureau, n'eut aucun égard pour la mosaïque qu'elle ravagea, et sauta à la gorge du directeur.

—Dumbledore ! Cria la petite femme rousse et rondelette, Pendant toutes ces années, je vous ai fait confiance, je croyais en vous comme en un grand homme, je vous ai défendu contre ceux qui vous traitaient de fou sénile, mais maintenant, j'apprends que vous avez envoyé mon petit Ronaldounet-chéri-joli-gentil-à moi-à sa maman-Ronnie-choupinet-adoré en Espagne sans me prévenir, et j'ai bien envie de vous étrangler avec votre barbe !

—Calmez-vous, madame…

A côté d'elle, se tenait une femme blonde éplorée qui beuglait :

—Mon bébé Dracooooooo ! Il est tous seul sans sa maman, mais comment il va faire si je ne lui envoie pas des slips propres toutes les semaines ?

Elle fut écartée par un homme blond également qui frappa sur la table de son poing et assena, les yeux injectés de sang:

—Espèce de vieille antiquité barbue, comment avez-vous pu envoyer mon fils à l'étranger en compagnie d'un petit clodo traitre à son sang ?

—Comment tu parles de mon Ronnie-choupinet-à sa maman, toi, espèce de pifgalette ? Cria la femme rousse avant de frapper le blond avec un rouleau à pâtisserie — l'arme de toute desperate housewife ! — qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac à main.

Un homme roux un peu dégarni se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte en compagnie de Minerva, il souriait et avait l'air calme.

—Moi, je fais confiance au professeur Dumbledore, ne te fais pas de bile, Molly, je suis sûr que Ron va bien, même s'il est en compagnie d'un bébé furet…

Molly lui assena un regard mauvais avant de lui donner un coup de rouleau à lui aussi, pendant que Lucius fulminait de rage et que Narcissa pleurait bruyamment.

—Alors Minerva, vous voulez toujours tout leur dire?

—Il le faut…

—Dans ce cas, les paris sont ouverts : à votre avis, lequel des quatre va s'évanouir en premier? Moi, je mise sur Lucius…

—Monsieur le directeur !

—Quoi ?

—Mais ils ont bien le droit de savoir qu'une petite fille venue du futur a débarqué et a dit que Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy étaient ses deux pères homosexuels !

Silence. McGo plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

—Quoi ? Coassa Arthur.

—Mon…Mon fils…Commença Lucius…Mon fils est un…dégénéré ? Un…contre-nature ? Et avec un Weasley en plus ? Avec un ennemi du clan Malfoy ?

—Et ils vont adopter une petite fille…Bégaya Narcissa.

—Et elle a aussi une marraine…vous la connaissez, c'est Hermione Granger, l'amie de Ron qui a des parents moldus ! Dit Albus avec un air malicieux.

Cette fois, Lucius s'écroula sur le parquet en soupirant de malaise.

—Tu vois, Minerva, je t'avais bien dit qu'il s'évanouirait en premier !

—Je ne suis pas dans les pommes, j'ai glissé sur un de vos stupides bonbons ! Maugréa Lucius.

Molly se cramponnait à Arthur et n'arrivait plus à articuler le moindre son. En revanche, elle avait bien envie de frapper Dumbledore avec son instrument de cuisine.

—Et vous…Marmonna Arthur, Vous les avez envoyés…

—En vacances en Espagne pour qu'ils n'aient plus à étudier et puissent apprendre à éduquer correctement un enfant, oui…

—C'est une histoire de dingues, Gémit le grand roux, Je vous fais toujours confiance, Albus, mais là je dois dire que…

—Ta confiance en ce vieux débris gâteux te perdra, Weasley! Assena Lucius, Si t'as pas compris qu'il était complètement siphonné du bulbe, C'est que t'es vraiment irrécupérable !

—Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Rugit Arthur en brandissant son poing.

Pendant un bref instant, Minerva trouva que cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu, sans doute qu'Arthur et Lucius ressemblaient fort à Ron et Draco quand ils se gueulaient la haine ancestrale voir légendaire qu'il y avait toujours eu entre les familles Weasley et Malfoy.

—Et où sont-ils exactement ? Demanda Molly, Madrid? Barcelone? Séville ?

—Mystère et ballongomme, Murmura le directeur de manière parfaitement agaçante.

—Je vais demander ça à Severus Rogue ! Tonna Lucius en sortant du bureau.

—Oh, il va rejoindre son copain Mangemort ? Railla Arthur. Et Lulu, lis un peu la presse, Rogue était de notre côté et il ne t'aidera pas car il ne t'aime pas !

—Arthur, arrête d'insulter Rogue en le traitait d'ami de Lucius, c'est pas gentil pour lui !

—De toute façon, le professeur Rogue a donné sa démission, et il est parti lui aussi…Dit Dumbledore.

—Où ? S'enquit Lucius.

—En Alaska, pour chasser les caribous…

—Vous foutez de moi ?

—Ah vous êtes moins bête que vous en avez l'air, Lucius…En vérité, je ne sais pas où est Rogue, Mentit Albus, Il a refusé de me le dire…

Lucius soupira et suspendit ses gestes comme s'il se retenait de jeter des avada kedavra à toutes les personnes présentes. Dumbledore s'adressa alors aux deux mères :

—Ron et Draco ne seront pas seuls et livrés à eux-mêmes, je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils bénéficient de toute l'aide qu'ils veulent : d'abord, je leur ai loué un bungalow à une vieille Espagnole de ma connaissance qui était la correspondante de la mère d'un type qui jadis travaillait pour moi…Elle ne sera jamais loin et veillera sur eux. De plus, j'ai envoyé une James Bond Girl sur le terrain pour qu'elle me mette régulièrement au courant de la situation…

—Qui ? Demanda Molly.

—Nymphadora Tonks.

—Mais, Minerva, je voulais faire planer le suspens !

—Désolé, mais il faut bien les rassurer…Et comme Tonks est à la fois un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et la fille d'Andromeda Black (elle regardait Narcissa en disant cela), elles pourront lui faire confiance toutes les deux…Et il parait que Lupin et Black sont venus lui prêter main forte…

—Parfait…Dit Lucius d'un ton morne, Trois traites à leur sang dont un hybride…

—Ils surveilleront Ron et Draco de près, Assura Dumbledore.

—Pas de trop près j'espère, Dit sèchement le blond, Si jamais Lupin mord mon fils, je…

—Remus ne mange que des bonnes choses, pas des Malfoy, Dit Arthur, Alors, ça n'arrivera pas!

—Arthur, tais-toi, Supplia Molly.

Lucius se renfrogna.

—Viens, Narcissa, nous allons agir par nous-mêmes…

Il la prit fermement par l'épaule et le couple Malfoy sortit dans une ambiance froide du bureau sous le regard consterné de McGonagall et celui furieux des Weasley.

Molly soupira, elle sembla s'être calmée.

—Si Ronnie est avec Tonks et Remus, je ne fais pas de soucis, Dit-elle, En revanche, je me méfie de Sirius Black, on ne peut pas le rapatrier ?

—Ce n'est plus assassin, Dit Dumby, Il a été innocenté…

—Je sais ! C'est juste qu'il n'est pas un exemple pour la jeunesse, de manière générale…

—Ne vous en faites pas, Molly, tout va bien se passer…

oOoOOOoOo

Azúcar Culebra était une sorte de Pré-au-lard espagnol, c'est-à-dire, un village habité seulement par des sorciers.

Sauf que contrairement à Pré-au-lard, il y faisait chaud, les maisons étaient colorées et il y avait plus de magasins, plus de cafés,…

Tout comme on ne pouvait localiser Poudlard et Pré-au-lard que « quelque part en Ecosse », Azúcar Culebra se situait «quelque part dans la région de Valence». Un autre indice quant à sa localisation, non négligeable, était :

—Wouuuuuuuuhouuuu ! S'écria Alita, Il y a la meeeeeeeerrrrrrrr !

—Et oui, la Méditerranée, Dit Ron en regardant sa fille dévaler la rue pavée à toute allure pour aller rejoindre la plage.

Il la suivit, plantant là Draco avec les bagages, pour aller humer l'odeur fraîche et salée de la brise marine.

—Un ciel bleu sans nuage, un climat méditerranéen, une mer turquoise…en fait, je me demande si ces vacances ne vont pas être plus agréables que prévu, Dit-il, Et puis comme ça, si l'autre fouine me casse trop les burnes, j'irai piquer une tête, ou alors, j'irai boire un cocktail local à une des terrasses de la grand-place…Hum...C'est même un peu "romantique" comme ambiance...J'espère que ce n'est pas ça le plan de Dumbledore...Malfoy et moi, sur la plage avec le coucher de soleil et les embruns, et la brise, et tout le toutim..."

—P'paaa, regarde, z'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Il la rejoignit pour contempler sa découverte.

—C'est le cerveau de Tonton Super-Harry !

—Euh…Alita…c'est une méduse…

—Ah ? Pourtant ze croyais que…bah, c'est pas grave, c'est qu'il a pas dérivé ici…

—Hein ?

—Ben ouais, Pôpa dit touzours que Tonton Super-Harry a perdu son cerveau quand Vilain Voldy a essayé de le tuer…paskeu le sort l'a propulsé hors de sa tête et qu'il a volé zusqu'à la mer du nord…On l'a touzours pas retrouvé et Pôpa dit que c'est possible qu'il soit dans n'importe quelle mer de la terre entière…

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il venait de trouver drôle une plaisanterie de Malfoy sur son meilleur ami, ce qui n'était pas bien.

« Mais tout de même », Pensa-t-il en regardant la méduse échouée, « Si c'est truc pouvait avoir un jour trainé dans le crâne de Harry…pffhahaha !»

—On va nazer dans l'eau?

—Euh…non, princesse, il faut d'abord qu'on aille au bungalow et qu'on installe nos affaires…

Ils firent demi-tour pour rejoindre le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…Commença Ron en voyant ce que son «mari» avait fait durant leur courte absence.

Draco avait ouvert les valises et s'était changé : il portait un pantalon blanc, un tee-shirt à longues manches blanc, un bob, des lunettes de soleil, et il tenait au-dessus de lui…

—Une ombrelle ?

—Oui, il n'est pas question que les UV atteignent ma peau d'albâtre…

—Je vois…aristo jusqu'à la moelle des os…t'as peur de bronzer, c'est ça ?

—Je suis beaucoup plus beau avec mon teint pâle…et tu devrais aussi te protéger du soleil, les rouquins, ça crame vite…

—Rho la la, c'est pas parce que je reste un peu au soleil que je vais cramer…on est à peine arrivés…

—C'est toi qui vois…hum…et maintenant, si on essayait de trouver notre chez-nous temporaire?

—Ouais, Dit Ron en sortant un plan du village de sa poche…

Ils commencèrent alors à marcher dans la bourgade. Quand ils repassèrent par la grand-place, l'homme en noir qui était assis à la terrasse avait mis les voiles, ainsi que la jeune femme brune et les hommes qui discutaient plus loin.

Draco, toujours fidèle à lui-même, ne portait qu'une mince valisette en plus de son ombrelle, laissant Ron porter toutes les lourdes valises— mais celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, ravi de prouver sa force physique en jouant les sherpas. Alita se contentait de tirer une légère petite remorque dans laquelle ils avaient disposé les trois cages des hiboux : le grand-duc de Draco, le petit Coquecigrue de Ron, et la nouvelle chouette d'Alita, une petite chevêche qu'elle avait baptisée Nemo.

—Nous devons trouver la maison de Rocío Machaca, Dit Ron, C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit, Cette femme sera notre logeuse…

—On tourne en rond, Dit Draco.

—Hein ?

—Ouais, regarde cette enseigne « _Dr Clara, Psicomaga_ », je l'ai déjà vue deux fois…

—Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je ne sais pas lire une carte ?

—Ben, déjà, si tu la tenais à l'endroit…

Ron devint rouge comme s'il avait pris un coup de soleil instantanément.

—Laisse-moi m'en occuper, Dit Draco en lui retirant le plan des mains alors qu'Alita rigolait, Et puis, chargé comme tu es…

Ron râla encore quand Draco trouva le bon chemin en quelques secondes. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison de pierres blanches. Ron s'approcha de la sonnette de type moldu (une excentricité que son père aurait adorée).

—Et ne fais aucune gaffe, pour une fois ! Précisa le blond.

—Pourquoi j'en ferais ?

—Parce que tu es toi !

—N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas un gaffeur !

Pas très sûr de lui, Ron appuya sur la sonnette (qui avait une mélodie ridicule) et attendit. On vint leur ouvrir : un garçon se tenait sur le seuil.

Ron eut un drôle de frisson en le découvrant, et il attribua ça au fait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un de leur âge ici, ainsi qu'au fait que le garçon était aussi grand que lui, ce qui était assez rare. Il avait également des cheveux noirs mi-longs, le teint légèrement basané et des yeux bleus marines plutôt envoûtants. Il ne fit pas attention au sursaut du rouquin et les gratifia d'un sourire avant de dire :

—Buenos dias, ¿que puedo hacer para vosotros ?

Draco laissa échapper un soupir peu discret.

—Dumbledore nous avait pourtant dit qu'on serait accueillis par des gens parlant anglais…Alors c'est quoi, cet Espingouin?

—Mais Pôpa, c'est Hal, il parle anglais aussi !

—Euh oui, Dit le garçon décontenancé, Ma mère est anglaise, j'ai la double-nationalité mais j'habite ici avec Abuela…Mais comment est-ce que cette petite fille sait que je m'appelle…

—Ah euh…Fit Draco en rougissant de honte.

—C'est qui le gaffeur ? Railla Ron.

—Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Intervint le garçon.

—Nous cherchons Rocío Machaca…

—C'est bien ici, je suis son petit-fils, Hal Machaca y Notcoy…Je vais l'appeler…¡Abuela ! ¡Tenemos visitantes !

— ¿Ingleses ? Répondit une voix.

—Sí, Abuela.

—Entonces son los dos maricas y su niñarona…

Ce qui signifiait "Alors ce sont les deux tarlouzes et leur mouflette", mais Hal préféra éviter la traduction littérale et opta pour la traduction littéraire :

—Vous êtes la famille homoparentale qui loue un bungalow à Abuela ?

—Euh…ouais, on va dire ça, Articula Ron qui ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Hal.

—Alors, entrez donc.

Il les fit entrer dans le hall en les prenant par les épaules d'un geste chaleureux et familier. Trop familier même, de l'avis de Draco qui n'apprécia pas d'être touché ainsi par un inconnu. Alita, par contre, sauta au cou de Hal en pépiant.

—Bonzour Mr. Hal ! Bisouuuu !

Hal la prit dans ses bras en rigolant, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle semblait le connaître.

—Alita, ne sois pas si familière avec un inconnu ! La gronda le blond.

—Mais c'est juste une petite fille, Dit Hal en tapotant l'épaule de Draco encore une fois.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et le repoussa.

—Ne me touche pas, je ne te connais pas !

—Hem…Fit le brun en reculant, Ça va, te fâche pas, tu sais, à Azúcar Colubra, on est chaleureux, c'est dans notre nature…Hum…on m'avait bien dit que dans le Nord, vous étiez froids et distants, mais à ce point-là…

—Oh, mais c'est juste lui, Dit Ron, Moi, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois « chaleureux »…

—Oh, sí sí sí ! S'exclama Hal.

Et il serra Ron dans ses bras en rigolant, manquant de l'étouffer.

—Mais je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas m'étrangler, Souffla le rouquin.

Alita se joignit à leur étreinte, riant aux éclats elle-aussi. Draco les regardait avec mauvaise humeur.

—Mais c'est qui, ce mec ? Maugréa-t-il.

—Eh ! Dit une voix, le faisant sursauter.

C'était une femme d'un certaine âge, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, de corpulence moyenne et au regard sévère.

—Tiens, ça doit être la Nona, Dit le blond.

—Nona c'est en Italía, aquí, c'est Abuela ! Rugit-elle.

—Ma grand-mère, Rocío Machaca y Juez, Dit Hal après avoir lâché Ron.

—Abuelaaaaaa ! S'écria joyeusement Alita en courant vers elle.

—Qui es tou, chiquita ? Ah! La pétite fille qué Deumbeuldorrr il a parrrlé! ¡Hal, preparale Agua de Valencia!

—Sí, Abuela.

Le jeune-homme se retira dans la cuisine.

—Ça craint, Murmura Draco à Ron, Apparemment, ces gens feront partie de notre entourage dans le futur, puisqu'Alita les connaît…

—Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant qu'elle vient du futur ?

—Je sais pas, mais si c'est pas le cas, il va falloir qu'on le leur explique…

—Quand j'y pense…Depuis le début, je trouve curieux que nous ayons choisi un prénom comme « Alita », ce n'est ni le genre de ma famille, ni de la tienne…Et ça sonne assez hispanique, comme un mélange d' « Alicia » et de « Lolita »… Donc, je pense qu'en fait, il y a un lien entre cet endroit et ce qui nous arrive…

—N'importe quoi…On est victimes d'un phénomène de voyage dans le temps, ce qui signifie qu'on va faire beaucoup de choses rien que parce qu'on sait qu'on l'a fait dans le futur, et non parce qu'on en avait vraiment envie...Quand on ira l'adopter dans le futur, on l'appellera Alita uniquement parce que c'est le nom qu'elle nous a donné maintenant, tu comprends ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Hal était occupé à préparer de l'Agua de Valencia, un cocktail typiquement valencien, à base de cava (une sorte de champagne), de jus d'orange, de vodka et de gin. Bien que dans la version sorcière, la vodka était parfois remplacée par du whisky de feu et le jus d'orange par du jus de citrouille, Hal utilisait la recette traditionnelle moldue. Il faut dire que sa grand-mère possédait une orangeraie et qu'il valait mieux en profiter.

Seul hic, il ne restait plus beaucoup de vodka, car ils avaient reçu d'autres invités la veille, dont un certain Sirius Black qui avait une sacrée descente.

—Je n'ai pas mis de vodka dans celui de la petite, Dit-il.

—J'espère bien, Dit Draco, Pas d'alcool pour elle !

Ils s'installèrent dans le living, verre à la main. Rocío se mit à marmonner des trucs à Hal en espagnol, et celui-ci ouvrait grand les yeux en regardant Ron et Draco, apparemment, c'était quelque chose d'aussi important qu'incroyable.

— ¡Dios !

—Aprrrés Hal va a vous faire visiter votrrre maisonn…Dit la vielle en s'adressant aux Anglais.

—C'est super, Dit Alita, D'habitude, c'est Mr. Hal et Abuela qui viennent chez nous, mais là, c'est nous qui sommes venus à la Nespagne ! Enfin, Mr Hal vient tout le temps…

—Donc…vous connaissez Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron.

—Un poco…Marmonna la vielle, J'avais oun correspondanté anglaisé dans votrrrre école, et c'était loui lé dirrrectorrr…

—Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il vous a contactée…Et bien, nous vous remercions de nous accueillir chez vous…Et aussi…c'est très bon…c'est quoi?

—Agua de Valencia.

—Et ben, c'est muy bueno…c'est tout ce que je sais dire en espagnol, désolé…

—Je vous apprendrai quelques mots, si vous voulez, Proposa Hal.

Draco ne parlait pas, il se contentait de boire son verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte en silence.

Après cet interlude, Hal les mena à leur bungalow, qui faisait partie d'un pâté de maisons appartenant toutes à la vieille logeuse.

—C'est ici ! Dit le jeune-homme en introduisant la clef dans la serrure.

—C'est grand, Dit Ron.

—C'est petit, Dit Draco.

—C'est cool ! Dit Alita.

—Venez, entrez…

C'était une maison spacieuse, propre, bien aérée, avec peu de fenêtres pour garder l'endroit frais par temps de grande chaleur.

—Là, la cuisine, la salle à manger est ici, mais vous avez une terrasse couverte pour manger dehors, c'est très agréable, ça donne sur le jardin, il est petit mais il y a beaucoup de fleurs, et quelques orangers…Ils sont très populaires ici…Alors, là, un petit salon…on vous a mis une télévision, c'est un drôle d'appareil moldu qu'Abuela aime bien…

—Mon père m'en a déjà parlé, Dit Ron, Il aimerait bien en avoir une, mais j'ai une amie qui a des parents moldus, et elle n'arrête pas de dire que cet engin rend les gens stupides…

—Les chambres sont à côté, il y en a deux, une pour la petite, et une pour vous deux…

—Avec un lit pour deux, évidemment…Maugréa Draco.

—Là, une petite buanderie, Poursuivit Hal, la porte de derrière mène sur un patio. Et voilà, on a fait le tour.

—Trop bien ! Déclara Alita, On va ranger nos affaires ?

Et ils se mirent en tâche de tout aménager. Alita courrait partout, même après avoir arranger sa chambre pour bien signifier qu'elle allait être maîtresse de cette pièce pendant un bout de temps, elle refit le tour du propriétaire avec sa chouette, prétextant que celle-ci n'avait pas eu droit à la visite, elle imitait d'ailleurs les commentaires de Hal (« Tu vois, Nemo, il y a des orangers dans le jardin, ils sont populaires ici… »)

—Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, Dit Ron à Hal, Mais elle vient…

—Du futur, je sais…Et toi et le blond glacial, vous êtes ennemis en réalité…Abuela me l'a expliqué…

—Ouais…C'est dingue, comme affaire, moi aussi j'en revenais pas…

—On peut dire, oui…La petite a l'air de me connaître en plus…

—Au fait, tu ne saurais pas si « Alita » signifie quelque chose en espagnol ? Parce que je me casse la tête pour trouver l'étymologie…

—Ça ressemble un peu à « Alida », mais ce n'est pas très courant…

—Je crois que le suffixe « ita » sert à former des diminutifs affectifs et que ça signifie « petite »…

—Oui, « Lolita », c'est « Petite Lola »…

—Et est-ce que « Ala » signifie quelque chose ?

—Ça veut dire « aile ». Donc, ta fille s'appelle « petite aile ». Mignon.

—Oui. Bon, il faut que je fasse une liste de courses…

—Pourquoi faire, Demanda Draco en arrivant.

—Ben…pour qu'on puisse avoir à manger ce soir…

Le blond le regarda avec étonnement.

—Oui, Malfoy, tu n'es plus dans ton manoir, ici, il n'y a pas d'Elfe pour faire la cuisine et le ménage, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller nous-mêmes pour tenir ce bungalow!

—Ça va, t'énerve pas !

—Ouh, en effet, vous ne vous aimez pas trop, Commenta Hal.

—Tu veux bien aller à l'épicerie avec moi, Demanda Ron au jeune Ibérique, Je ne parle pas espagnol…

—Et tu as un sens de l'orientation tellement déplorable qu'on risque de ne pas avoir à manger du tout si on te confie cette tâche, puisque tu ne retrouveras jamais ton chemin ! Railla le blond.

—Ferme-la, Malfoy !

—Je veux bien venir avec toi, Pelirrojo…Dit Hal.

—Peliquoi ?

—Ça veut dire « rouquin », on peut y aller maintenant ?

—Oui, on y va…

Ron se tourna vers Draco.

—Je peux espérer retrouver Alita en un seul morceau à notre retour ?

—Pour qui tu me prends ? Répliqua le blond.

—Allez, allons-y…

Ron fourra sa liste dans sa poche et partit avec Hal, tous deux avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

Ils s'amusaient même un peu trop, songea Draco qui détestait la façon dont Hal abordait les gens, cette façon si familière et si chaleureuse. Ron semblait s'en être fait un ami en quelques minutes…Tout comme il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heure pour s'attacher à Alita.

En y réfléchissant, Draco se demanda comment le roux pouvait s'en sortir aussi bien. Il avait été aussi décontenancé que lui lorsque Dumbledore leur avait présenté Alita, mais en très peu de temps, il avait endossé son rôle de père sans trop de difficultés d'adaptation…C'était sans doute parce qu'il venait d'une famille nombreuse, il devait avoir l'habitude de devoir intégrer des gens dans son univers où la place manquait déjà…Potter, Granger…et maintenant Alita et Hal. Draco se reprit à penser au mystérieux Cius couvert de piercings qu'Alita avait cité…était-ce encore un nouvel ami de Ron ?

« Comment fait-il ? Comment a-t-il autant de facilité, alors que moi je me sens encore très étranger à Alita…bien sûr, je la trouve craquante et je trouve chouette d'avoir une gamine comme ça, mais…ça cloche…je n'arrive pas à me montrer aussi affectueux avec elle que Weasley l'est… »

Il entra dans la cuisine.

« Dire que je vais devenir restaurateur…Je n'ai jamais cuisiné de ma vie…Tout ce que j'ai mangé depuis ma naissance a été préparé par un Elfe…Je vais devoir m'y mettre, sinon Alita va se poser des questions si je ne suis même pas capable d'éplucher une pomme de terre… ».

Il ouvrit en grand les armoires, les tiroirs, examina les ustensiles, fit l'inventaire des choses comestibles laissées dans les placards.

« Du sucre, du café, du thé, un pot de confiture d'oranges, des clous de girofle, deux boîtes de conserve avec des tomates effilées, une boîte de pignons de pin, des pots d'épices, cannelle, gingembre, poivre, curry, safran, herbes de Provence …du chocolat noir en barres, et quelqu'un a oublié de la Bièrreaubeurre dans le frigo…Bah, de toutes façons, je ne peux rien préparer tant qu'ils ne seront pas revenus de leurs courses…à moins que… »

Il se précipita dans le jardin où Alita regardait un oiseau.

—Les orangers !

Elle sursauta.

—Tu viens m'aider à cueillir quelques oranges ?

—Ze veux bien, mais c'est trop haut pour moi !

—Euh…comment on va faire, alors ?

« Mais enfin, Draco, espèce d'idiot, prends-la dans tes bras !»

—Euh…Allez, grimpe !

Il la fit monter dans l'arbre.

—Attention, ne tombe pas…

—Mais vi mais vi, ze fait attention!

oOoOOOoOo

—C'est petit, comme appart', Fit Sirius, un peu dépité.

—Normal, j'étais sensée venir toute seule, Répliqua Tonks, Mais maintenant, on va devoir se caser à trois là-dedans, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me suivre ?

Elle se rappela comment, au moment où elle allait partir avec le Portoloin, Sirius et Remus avaient débarqué en la suppliant de les prendre avec elle, et en voyant qu'ils avaient déjà fait leurs bagages, elle n'avait pas pu refuser.

—Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Dit Remus.

—Et moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans Remus, Dit Sirius.

—Quand tu n'es pas là, mon cœur dépérit, Dit le loup.

—Quand Remus n'est pas là, ma libido dépérit, Dit le chien.

—Patmol, ça suffit…

Sirius se mit à rire et Remus poussa un soupir. Il regarda Tonks avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

—Encore, une fois, je suis désolé…Je sais bien que c'est un peu ma faute, mais il ne comprend pas que maintenant…Enfin, je suis désolé de t'imposer tout ça, Nymphadora, je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu peux m'aimer malgré tout…

—Ça y est, il est lancé en mode « Remus-je-culpabilise-pour-tout-Lupin », Commenta Sirius.

—Il ne faut pas, Dit Tonks, Voyons, Remus, si je peux supporter le fait que tu sois plus vieux que moi et que tu deviennes un peu plus poilu tous les mois, je peux aussi supporter que tu sois bisexuel et que tu aies fait des trucs pas catholiques avec Sirius quand vous étiez ados…

—Mais maintenant, c'est toi que j'aime, Dora ! Et on est mariés !

—Snif, tu m'as brisé le cœur, mon Lunard, tu n'aimais donc que mon cul…Je suis triste.

—Sirius, arrête de l'embêter !

—Bah, de toute façon, on sera bien obligés de dormir tous les trois dans le même lit, ça risque d'être intéressant…

—Tu dors sur le canapé ! Hurlèrent Tonks et Remus en même temps.

Sirius fit une moue triste.

—Je peux même pas dormir au pied du lit, comme tout bon chien-chien ?

—Nan ! Décréta Remus…Oh, Dora, je suis désolé, mais en m'épousant, tu as aussi épousé mon ancien amant…

—Vous êtes méchants ! Dit Sirius, Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller jouer tout seul dans mon coin!

Il s'en alla en boudant dans la pièce à côté. On entendit des notes de guitare.

—Oh, non, c'est pas vrai, il l'a prise avec lui…Soupira Tonks alors que Sirius commençait à réciter le répertoire de Cure en se donnant des airs sombres.

—Tu es sûre que Rogue ne t'a rien dit de plus, Demanda Remus pour changer de sujet.

—Oui, il a dit qu'il voulait éviter quelqu'un de notre pays, rien de plu…oh, regarde…

Elle désignait un dessin accroché au mur.

—C'est le plan du pâté de maisons louées par la vielle Machaca, Dit Remus.

—Oui, là, c'est notre appartement…là, le bungalow de Ron et Malfoy…et le passage secret pour les espionner !

oOoOOOoOo

Draco eut juste fini sa première création culinaire quand Ron et Hal revinrent les bras chargés de courses. Tous deux avaient encore l'air de bien rigoler et Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aimait pas Hal, bien qu'il ne le connaissait qu'à peine.

—P'pa ! Mr Hal !

—Salut, princesse, nous apportons plein de choses pour manger…

—Je vais cuisiner, Dit Hal.

—Hum…C'est moi qui me charge de ça ici, Répliqua sèchement Draco.

—Mais vous êtes nos invités, c'est votre premier jour…alors, je vais cuisiner pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue, en quelque sorte…

—Vous n'avez qu'à cuisiner ensemble, Proposa Ron, Malf…Draco est un grand restaurateur, mais il est sans doute curieux d'apprendre la cuisine typique d'Azúcar Culebra…

—Ouais…c'est ça…Dit Draco.

—Et toi, Alita, va prendre ton bain, moi, je vais écrire à Harry et Hermione pour dire que tout va bien…

—D'accord…tu sais quoi, Pôpa a préparé une surprise…

—Quoi comme surprise ?

—Ben si ze te le dis, ce sera plus une surprise !

—Ah…oui.

Draco se retrouva avec Hal dans la cuisine.

—Je sais que c'est la première fois que tu cuisines en réalité…

—C'était vrai jusqu'à il y a une heure…

—Ah oui ?

—Oui.

Le blond n'appréciait vraiment pas de devoir partager la cuisine avec cet intrus. La surprise en question était un dessert qu'il avait confectionné avec les oranges, le chocolat et les diverses épices trouvées dans les placards et la bière qu'il avait fait flamber par magie. Il n'avait suivi aucune recette, seulement son instinct. Après tout, on n'était pas au cours de Potions, la cuisine était une forme d'art, alors forcément, créativité était un maître mot. Peut-être que c'était de cette manière qu'il était devenu un grand cuisinier: en osant tout. Il espérait néanmoins que ce premier essai n'était pas un ratage total.

Hal se contenta de lui apprendre à confectionner les mets typiques espagnols, tels que la célèbre paella.

Plus tard, ils dînèrent tous les quatre et à chaque bouchée, Draco sentait le stress monter en lui. Et si son dessert n'était pas bon ? Il serait ridiculisé dans un domaine qu'il était supposé maîtriser. Alita se poserait des questions, Ron le raillerait. Quant à Hal…

Enfin, le moment fatidique arriva, il se leva pour aller chercher son œuvre. Au moins, cela était joli à regarder, la présentation, cela comptait beaucoup se disait-il en repensant aux plats qu'on lui servait au Manoir qui étaient toujours arrangés de manière à ce que cela soit d'abord un plaisir pour les yeux. Il servit d'abord Alita qui avait le regard gourmand, puis il amena l'assiette de Ron.

Cela aussi cela lui déplu : le fait que lui, Draco Malfoy, était entrain de poser un dessert devant Ron Weasley assis à une table comme s'il était son serviteur. Ron lui envoya un regard en coin qui signifiait « Voyons si tu n'as pas trop merdé, le fils de riches qui ne sait rien faire de ses mains! » et commença à manger. Draco était tellement nerveux qu'il oublia de servir Hal et lui-même, préférant rester planté comme un poireau à côté de Ron dont il attendait le verdict.

« Mince, il doit avoir un réel talent, ce fouineux. » Songea le rouquin, reconnaissant que le blond avait réussi son coup.

—C'est pas mal, Dit-il, avec un brin de mauvaise foi.

—C'est trop bon ! S'exclama Alita qui avait vidé son assiette en moins de deux, Je peux en avoir encore ?

—Euh…oui, prends l'assiette que j'avais prévue pour moi, j'ai trop mangé au plat et j'ai plus faim.

La vérité était qu'il avait l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

—Et moi ? Dit Hal que Draco avait ignoré.

oOoOOOoOo

—Et voilà, nous allons devoir dormir dans le même lit…

—Ouais… au moins, dans la tente, on était séparés par les sacs de couchage, mais là…

—On était surtout séparés parce que tu m'as enfermé dehors !

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois et Ron lui envoya un regard furieux.

—Bon allons-y…

Ils prirent place dans le lit, se mettant tous deux éloignés le plus possible de l'autre.

—T'as pas intérêt à me sauter dessus pendant la nuit.

—Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je te déteste toujours autant, y'a pas de raison…

—Oui, mais tu sembles avoir découvert le côté agréable des contactes physiques avec des garçons…

—Hein ?

—Pour dire au revoir à Hal, vous vous êtes embrassés sur la joue…

—Et alors ?

—Les garçons ne se saluent pas de cette façon, les filles font comme ça, et à la rigueur une fille avec un garçon, mais deux garçons échangent une poignée de main !

—Ça dépend de l'endroit où on se trouve, ici, on est plus chaleureux qu'en Grande-Bretagne, et alors ? D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas du repousser Hal quand il a voulu t'embrasser aussi…c'était malpoli…

—Tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier, cet Espingouin…Un peu trop d'ailleurs…

—Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je me sois fait un pote ?

—Tu as un drôle de comportement en sa présence.

Pourquoi Draco détestait-il autant Hal? Ron eut soudain une hypothèse :

—Tu sais, Hal est complètement hétéro, t'aurais du le voir à l'épicerie, comme il draguait la vendeuse…

—Quoi ? Répliqua Draco en virant pivoine, Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

—Rien du tout…Oh, et merde !

—Quoi ?

—J'ai choppé un coup de soleil !

—Je te l'avais dit…


	8. Le Réceptacle

Chapitre huit : Le Réceptacle

Quand Draco dormait, il avait l'air d'un arbre mort, d'une vieille souche. Couché sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, droit comme un i sur une pièce de scrabble tombée par terre. Morphée le cueillait dans cette position et il se réveillait dans la même, sans avoir bougé d'un poil.

Ron remuait dans tous les sens, gigotait dans son sommeil. Il s'enroulait dans la couverture, se déroulait, la tirait pour lui et Draco se réveillait parce qu'il avait froid. Ron bougeait encore, envoyant valser un de ses bras dont la main atterrissait sur le visage du blond en une légère gifle. Et il prenait de la place, beaucoup de place.

Draco avait commencé sa nuit à l'extrémité du lit, mais à présent, le rouquin se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus. Il le repoussa.

—Dégage, Weasley.

Mais Ron, toujours endormi, recommença. Une fois de plus, Draco le repoussa.

—Dégage, Weasley.

Et ainsi de suite deux ou trois fois encore. Draco en eut vraiment sa claque.

—Nan, mais dégage, saleté de belette !

Il le poussa avec tellement de violence que le rouquin tomba de l'autre côté du lit. Badaboum ! Le blond se demanda si ça l'avait réveillé, un léger ronflement lui indiqua que non.

« Au moins, maintenant, j'ai le lit pour moi tout seul, maintenant que l'autre abruti est par terre. »

Il se rendormit, recommençant à imiter la vieille souche.

oOoOOOoOo

Draco était dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer du café, quand un petit garçon roux vint le trouver.

—Papa, je peux avoir une tartine de chocolat ?

Draco baissa les yeux vers le gosse. Tiens, c'était bizarre, il ne se rappelait pas le prénom de son fils roux, mais quelque part, il lui sembla naturel qu'il en ait un.

—Et moi, papa, je peux avoir de la confiture ? Demanda une fillette blonde, derrière lui.

Il se retourna et constata qu'elle tenait un bébé garçon, blond également, dans ses bras. Peu à peu, une dizaine d'enfants, soit blonds, soit roux, débarquèrent autour de Draco et se mirent à pépier « Papa ! Papa !» comme des petits oisillons qui attendent que leurs parents régurgitent de la purée de lombric dans leurs becs.

—Mais c'est quoi ça ? Gémit-il.

—Bonjour, chéri ! Dit une voix familière.

Il leva les yeux et vit Ron qui rentrait d'on-ne-sais-où et posait son manteau sur un fauteuil.

—Comment s'est passé ta journée, chéri, avec les petits monstres ?

—Mais Ron, c'est quoi tous ces chiards ?

—Ben, ce sont nos enfants…

Si cette idée ne le perturbait pas autant, il aurait remarqué qu'il venait d'appeler le rouquin par son prénom.

—Mais…Et Alita ? Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de repérer une tête à cheveux noirs dans l'océan jaune et orange autour de lui.

—Alita ? Mais nous l'avons revendue !

—Quoi ?

—Ben oui, tu ne l'aimais pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas ta fille biologique, alors, on l'a revendue à une autre couple…Et nous avons fait des enfants bien à nous, comme ça, ta lignée au sang-pur se perpétue, tu n'es pas content ?

—Mais…Il y a un problème !

—Quoi ?

—Mais…nous sommes tous les deux des hommes !

—Et alors ? Nous pouvons aussi porter des enfants ! Il existe une potion qui permet aux mâles d'être enceints en leur faisant pousser un appareil génital féminin…C'est super compliqué à préparer, mais c'est Rogue qu'il l'a inventée, il est trop fort…

—Ouais, Déclara Rogue en apparaissant subitement et sans raison rationnelle.

Draco remarqua alors que l'ex-directeur de Serpentard n'avait pas une tête de Severus, mais une tête d'acromantule, mais Ron ne sembla rien remarquer et alla faire la bise à son ancien professeur en souriant.

—Draco chéri, fais un bisou à Sevy, dans le sud, on est chaleureux, on se salue comme ça !

—Oui, Malfoy, embrassez-moi ! Dit la monstrueuse tête de Rogue.

Draco réfléchit rapidement à un sujet d'échappatoire.

—Mais…Pourquoi avons-nous tant d'enfants ? Dit-il en évaluant le nombre de petits blonds et roux à cinquante au bas mot.

—Ben, je suis un Weasley, et les Weasley se multiplient comme des lapins ! Déclara Ron d'un ton joyeux, D'ailleurs, nous allons encore en faire d'autres ! La race rousse va conquérir le monde, mouhaha !

—Mais c'est assez !

—Trop tard, je suis déjà enceint !

C'est là que Draco remarqua que le ventre de Ron était énorme, et trouva bizarre que ce détail ne lui ait pas sauté aux yeux.

—Et toi aussi, tu es enceint!

—Hein ?

Draco baissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement lui aussi avait le ballon.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…Gémit-il.

—Oh, Merlin, je vais accoucher ! S'exclama Ron.

—Euh…

—Et toi aussi, tu vas accoucher !

—Ah bon ?

—Vite !

Ron tira Draco par la main et ils sortirent dehors.

—T'as vu ? Ils ont démonté Sainte-Mangouste et l'ont reconstruite à Azúcar Culebra rien que pour nous, c'est chouette, hein ?

Ron et Draco eurent à peine passé la porte de l'hôpital qu'ils étaient déjà en salle d'accouchement. Il n'y avait pas de hall, ni d'accueil. Hal, qui apparemment était Médicomage, apparut soudainement, et sa présence était aussi logique que celle de Rogue, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

—Je m'occupe de Monsieur Weasley, Annonça-t-il.

—Eeeh, non, ne touche pas à mon mari, sale Espingouin ! Cria Draco.

—T'inquiète pas, Dit Hal, Hermione la Championne va s'occuper de toi !

—Je suis là, Annonça Hermione Granger vêtue d'un déguisement de crocodile, Tiens, Malfoy, bois de l'Agua de Valencia, c'est pour l'anesthésie !

—Anesthésie ? Une péridurale, tu veux dire ?

—Non, anesthésie totale ! Je vais d'abord t'opérer à cœur ouvert, et après, tu accoucheras…

—Mais…

—Bois ! Rugit-elle en lui enfonçant le verre dans la gorge.

Il but malgré lui. Après cela, elle le coucha sur la table d'opération, saisit un énorme couteau et même si Draco n'était toujours pas endormi, elle lui charcuta la poitrine comme une bouchère démoniaque. Cela ne faisait pas mal, ceci-dit.

—C'est bien ce que je pensais, Maugréa-t-elle, Ton cœur est un cornichon !

—Quoi ?

Elle sortit le condiment de sa poitrine, tout maculé de sang, pour le lui prouver.

—Il t'en faut un autre…Ah, voilà, ça coûte une Mornille…

Elle fit apparaître le cœur en chocolat blanc qu'Alita lui avait offert. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur— bizarre étant donné que sa poitrine était supposée être vide à cet instant précis— en pensant au fait qu'Alita avait été revendue.

—Oh, tiens, on dirait que tu as accouché sous le coup de l'émotion !

—Quoi ?

—Félicitation Malfoy, tu es le père d'une magnifique assiette dessert ! Dit joyeusement Hermione en lui tendant le plat de surprise aux oranges et au chocolat qu'il avait inventé.

—Mais…Mais…C'est sorti de moi, ça ?

—Nierais-tu que tu es le père de cette œuvre ?

—Et _par où_ est-ce que c'est sorti exactement ? J'ai rien senti…

—Ça alors ! S'exclama Hal à leurs côtés, Il y a un problème…

—Draco tourna la tête.

—Le bébé de Ron, Dit Hal, Regardez, il est…

Le bébé avait des cheveux noirs et une énorme cicatrice en forme d'éclair…et même des petites lunettes rondes, à croire qu'il était né avec. Ron rougissait de honte. Draco vit rouge.

—Tu m'as fait cocu ! Et avec ce balafré de merde en plus !

—Mais Draco chéri…

—Y'a pas de "Draco chéri" qui tienne, tu vas payer pour cet adultère !

Et ne se souciant pas de savoir si Hermione l'avait recousu ou pas, il se jeta sur le bébé.

—Je vais balancer ce bâtard dans les toilettes ! Tempêta-t-il alors qu'une cuvette de chiotte apparaissait à côté de lui par magie.

Il sentait qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

—Tu ne m'as jamais aimé en vrai ! Tu n'aimes que ce maudit Potter…Mais pourquoi tout le monde l'aime celui-là ? Parce qu'il a sauvé le monde ? Et moi, je ne vaux rien, c'est ça ? Tu l'aimes plus que moi, hein ?

—Draco, pardonne-moi…

—Jamais !!!!!

Et Draco se réveilla, en sueur, dans la chambre du bungalow loué par la vieille Machaca.

« Quel rêve débile ! » Songea-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que la tête de Ron était couchée sur son torse. Le rouquin devait s'être réveillé par terre, avait repris place dans le lit, s'était rendormi et cette fois avait dérivé jusqu'à lui.

—Non, mais ça ira ?

Il repoussa Ron encore une fois et puis tenta de se rendormir, mais n'y parvint pas. Ce rêve le travaillait trop. Revendre Alita ? L'idée lui sembla horrible. Ron le trompant avec Potter ? Il s'imaginait la scène et avait envie de vomir. Des hommes enceints ? Où avait-il été cherché une idée aussi absurde ?

Un rayon de soleil apparut par une fente du store et les oiseaux commencèrent à chanter.

Draco avait décidé de prendre en charge l'alimentation de la famille, et c'est ainsi qu'il savait qu'il fallait désormais que quelqu'un se lève tôt tous les matins pour aller acheter du pain frais à la boulangerie. Ron dormait toujours à poings fermés, le blond eut envie de le réveiller pour lui demander de se charger de la commission. Mais il songea au fait que premièrement, il risquait de l'envoyer bouler en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à y aller lui-même, et ils se disputeraient jusqu'à réveiller Alita. Et puis, il y avait de forte chance que Ron se perde en chemin.

Draco se leva, se frotta les yeux, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher.

—Pôpa…Dit une petite voix.

—Tu es réveillée ?

—Ben vi.

—Je vais me laver, puis j'irai acheter le pain…

—Et P'pa ?

—Il dort toujours, fais-moi, plaisir, prends une casserole et une cuillère et réveille-le en lui cassant les oreilles, tu verras, c'est marrant !

Il alla dans la douche alors qu'Alita se précipitait dans la chambre où elle avait décidé de réveiller Ron d'une manière bien plus sympathique : en lui faisant des câlins et des bisous.

oOoOOOoOo

—C'est ici ! Dit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

—C'est ici que quoi ? Demanda Harry.

—Ben qu'Alita a débarqué…D'après Dumbledore, Rogue l'a trouvée devant son bureau, et j'imagine qu'une gamine terrorisée par un voyage dans le temps aussi soudain n'a pas osé bouger d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce qu'un visage familier —Rogue— n'apparaisse pour la mettre en confiance…

—Et donc…

—Et donc, elle s'est matérialisée dans notre époque ici…J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

—Pourquoi tu me poses la question à moi ? Tu es bien plus supposée le savoir que moi !

—Et bien, je pense qu'il y a un Réceptacle ici.

—Un réceptacle ?

—Oui, les voyages temporels effectués sur plusieurs années sont plus dangereux que ceux que j'effectuais avec mon tout petit pendentif Retourneur de Temps…Si tu veux, pour que la connexion entre les deux époques ne soit pas trop fragile— sinon Alita aurait pu être désarbitulée où quelque chose dans ce genre-là— il faut un Retourneur de temps en deux parties, un au départ, le Sablier, et un à l'arrivée, le Réceptacle. J'ai lu ça dans…

—Ça va, je sais, tout ce que tu sais, tu l'as lu dans un livre un jour ou l'autre, c'est bon…Mais donc, tu penses qu'il y a un Réceptacle ici ?

—Oui… Si nous le trouvons, peut-être qu'on pourra identifier le Retourneur de Temps au complet, ce qui, tu le devines, nous aiderait beaucoup !

—Bien, on va chercher dans les parages, alors…Ça ressemble à quoi, ton machin ?

—Ça, j'en sais rien…

—Et, tous les deux ! Cria la voix de Ginny qui arrivait.

—Bonjour, Dit une voix rêveuse aux côtés de la rousse.

—Tiens, Luna, comment ça va ?

—Ginny vient de me raconter des choses très…excitantes ! Susurra la blonde.

—Excitantes ? Tu veux dire « énervantes » ? Répliqua Harry.

—Les voyages dans le temps sont un sujet passionnant, Dit Luna, et…

—Nous n'avons pas envie de savoir ce que le _Chicaneur_ en pense, La coupa Hermione.

—Vous cherchez le Réceptacle, alors ?

Hermione cilla.

—Comment es-tu au courant ?

Luna répondit par un petit rire.

—Je croyais que mon avis ne t'intéressait pas ?

—Ouais, bon, puisque vous êtes là, aidez-nous à chercher…

—Mais y'a des tas d'objets accrochés aux murs ! Se plaignit Harry.

—Alors, dans ce cas, on va tous les décrocher et les examiner un par un ! Allez, allons-y !

—Sir, yes, sir!

—Harry !

—Alors Luna, Ginny t'as tout dit…

—Oui, je trouve ça chou, le petit Ronald, le petit Malfoy et leur toute petite fille…

—C'est pas mignon du tout, Dit Harry, Malfoy est une punaise !

—Tu le détestes tant que ça ? Vous avez été rivaux, jadis, il paraît…

—Ouais, quand on était tous petits, parce qu'à l'époque, je croyais qu'un sale gamin de riches constituait le grand obstacle à ma tranquillité…Et puis Voldemort a pris de l'importance et je me suis rendu compte que Malfoy n'était ni mon rival attitré, ni mon pire ennemi…Il n'est juste qu'un petit Serpentard arrogant parmi tant d'autres, mais rien de sérieux…

—Alors pourquoi ça t'ennuie tellement que Ronald se marie avec lui ?

—Parce que contrairement à moi, Ron n'a pas eu à combattre Voldemort et qu'il a continué à considérer Malfoy comme son pire ennemi, que ça doit le perturber très fort de savoir qu'ils vont un jour se marier, et en tant que meilleur ami de Ron, je compatis à sa douleur…Et puis, même si aujourd'hui, je suis indifférent à Malfoy, je pense toujours que c'est une sale peste et qu'il y a des chance qu'il fasse souffrir Ron, et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer…

—Quel beau discours d'amitié, dis donc !

Harry se tut. Il y tenait à cette amitié. Pendant longtemps, il l'avait négligée et Ron s'était disputé avec lui plusieurs fois comme pour lui rappeler que lui aussi devait compter…Maintenant que la guerre était finie, il fallait repartir sur de bonnes bases et prouver à Ron qu'il était aussi important que les autres.

—Vous êtes trois en tout, à être mariés à un Serpentard, Dit Ginny, Ron, Hermione, et toi, Luna…

—Est-ce que Nott est déjà au courant ? S'enquit Hermione.

—J'ai laissé ce soin à Zabini, Répondit la rouquine, Les Venimeux n'ont qu'à s'arranger entre eux…Mais dis-moi, Mione, est-ce que ça va ?

—Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Harry et Ginny cessèrent leurs recherches pour lui adresser un regard peiné, mais ce fut Luna qui répondit :

—On sait bien que tu es amoureuse de Ron…

—Je n'ai rien, Répliqua la brune avec une colère subite qui devait lui servir à masquer son chagrin rentré.

Ginny préféra changer de sujet :

—Au fait, vous savez que Rogue est parti lui aussi…

—Oui et ?

—Et bien, nous allons avoir un nouveau professeur de Potions…

—Ben Slughorn...

—Non, j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne voulait pas revenir de sa retraite, cette-fois...

oOoOOOoOo

Draco revint de ses courses et trouva Ron et Alita en pyjama assis devant le curieux appareil moldu du salon, ce que Hal appelait une «télévision».

Il s'approcha du « carré magique » et constata qu'une image animée y était apparue. Il manqua de renverser ses sacs devant le phénomène…Parce qu'en plus, il y avait du son ! Un canard noir poursuivait une souris brune portant un sombrero, et elle courait bigrement vite, elle partit se cacher dans son trou, aménagé comme une maison humaine et en sortait un bâton de dynamite qui explosait la gueule du canard qui se mit à râler en employant le langage humain (en espagnol, évidemment).

—Mais…Mais c'est quoi ça ?

—C'est Speedy Gonzalez et Daffy Duck, Expliqua Ron qu'Alita avait briefé sur le sujet.

—Ce canard parle ! Et il aurait du mourir avec cette dynamite ! S'exclama Draco.

—Ben, c'est un cartoon, c'est normal…

—Un cartoon ? Ils sont fous, ces Moldus ! Granger a raison de dire que ça rend les gens stupides !

—Mais c'est juste un truc rigolo pour les enfants… Regarde, lui, là-bas, c'est Bux Bunny, il dit tout le temps « Quoi de neuf, docteur ? »…

—Venez manger plutôt de regarder ces conneries !

—Oui, Pôpa, Niaisa Ron.

—Arrête de faire l'andouille et aide-moi à mettre la table !

—Quoi, trois couverts, c'est trop compliqué pour que tu le fasses tout s…et, mais t'as bien beaucoup de sachets ! T'as pris du pain pour la semaine entière ? Ça va sécher, le pain ça s'achète quasi tous les jours, ça ne se conserve pas !

—Ce n'est pas que du pain…Je suis aussi passé à la librairie…

—Librairie ?

—Au départ, je ne comptais acheter qu'un dictionnaire anglais-espagnol…

—Ah…ouais, bonne idée…comme ça on ne comptera pas trop sur Hal pour jouer les traducteurs-interprètes…

Draco fronça les sourcils à l'entente du mot « Hal » mais poursuivit :

—Et puis, une fois sur place, j'ai été voir au rayon des livres en langues étrangères et j'ai trouvé quelques trucs en anglais…je les ai acheté car je compte lire pour ne pas trop m'ennuyer ici…

Ron soupira. Le seul avantage qu'il avait réussi à trouvé à avoir Draco à la place d'Hermione était qu'il éviterait Miss Bibliothèque Ambulante, mais si le blond s'y mettait aussi…Enfin, au moins, c'était de la littérature et non des manuels scolaires.

—Tu n'es quand même pas entrain de te dire que je te rappelle Granger ? Persiffla Draco comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

—C'est pas pareil, Intervint Alita, Marraine est une sorcière scientifique, elle ne lit que des livres avec des choses à apprendre…parce qu'elle a soif de connaissances, et puis, ça fait partie de son métier…Pôpa, lui, il lit des livres avec des gens qui vivent des aventures géniales !

—Hein ? Fit Ron.

—Ce qu'elle essaye de te faire comprendre, Railla Draco, C'est que Granger a beau être atteinte de bibliophagie aigue, elle est incapable d'apprécier la littérature, et que moi si !

—On manze ? Demanda Alita.

Draco déposa le pain sur la table et se mit en tâche d'amener les pots de confitures tout en expliquant :

—Je lis pas mal de romans…Je les trouve bien plus intéressants que tous ces manuels de magie qu'on doit potasser à Poudlard…Ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'essayer aussi…

—Les seuls trucs pour lesquels j'éprouve du plaisir à les lires, ce sont les bandes dessinées…Dit faiblement Ron.

—J'ai lu pas mal d'auteurs sorciers, Dit Draco, Mais toux ceux qui étaient proposés à la librairie d'ici je les ai déjà lus, alors j'ai pris quelques écrivains moldus…

—Toi ? Tu lirais un truc écrit par un Moldu ?

—J'ai le choix ? Et puis, je pense que la littérature est un domaine où avoir des pouvoirs magiques ou non n'a aucune importance…on écrit avec une plume, pas avec une baguette…

Ron était subjugué d'une telle ouverture d'esprit de la part d'un Malfoy et se demanda si Draco oserait répéter ça en présence de Lucius. Il saisit le premier livre qu'il vit dans le sac.

—Gabriel García Marquez, _Cent ans de solitude_… Pfiou, quelle brique, tu vas probablement mettre cent ans également à le lire…et tu seras très solitaire…

—Epargne-nous tes mauvais jeux de mots et viens manger !

—Oui, _mon ange_ ! Dit Ron d'un ton mielleux comme pour rappeler à Draco qu'Alita écoutait leurs moindres paroles.

—J'ai décidé de tenir un budget, Annonça le blond.

—Un budget ?

—C'est un truc pour gérer les dépenses qu'utilisent les gens qui ont de l'argent, Expliqua Draco.

—Je sais ce qu'est un budget, Répliqua Ron, C'est jusque je me demandais comment un mec habitué à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres pouvait s'imposer des limites dans les dépenses…

« Il m'énerve » Pensa Ron « Il surestime ma pauvreté. Il s'imagine toujours que mes parents se privent de nourriture pour payer mes affaires d'école et qu'on dort tous dans la même pièce…»

« Il m'énerve » Pensa Draco « Il surestime ma richesse. Il s'imagine qu'on nage dans le fric au point d'acheter n'importe quoi, comme des WC en or massif… »

—Vous avez fait de beaux rêves ? Coupa Alita.

—Des…rêves…Bégaya Draco.

—Moi, z'ai encore rêvé que z'étais une pirate…C'était cool ! Et vous ?

—J'ai fait un rêve super-bizarre, Dit Ron d'un ton évasif.

—Ah oui ? Dit Draco mal à l'aise, Et ça racontait quoi ?

Ron fut d'abord surpris que le blond se montre si intéressé, ne se doutant pas que celui-ci était entrain de se demander si lui aussi avait rêvé d'être enceint…

—Et bien, je me promenais sur la plage, Dit Ron, Et tout à coup…Je vois le cerveau de Harry qui traine par terre…

—Et à quoi as-tu vu que c'était à lui ? La taille ridicule ?

—Je le savais, c'est tout. Quand tu rêves, y'a parfois des trucs comme ça, t'as la conviction de quelque chose même si rien ne t'indique que c'est juste…enfin bref, je vois le cerveau de Harry qui traine par terre…je m'en approche, et là, il se transforme en méduse ! Et puis, la mer se remplit entièrement de méduses, il y en a partout, et elles sortent de la mer, et elles s'envolent, elles remplissent le ciel…Des centaines de milliers de méduses !

Alita rigola doucement.

—C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, Admit Draco, soulagé que Ron n'ait pas fait le même rêve que lui.

—Ouais…Répondit le rouquin, Vous croyez que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

—Hein ?

—Ouais, les rêves ont toujours une signification cachée…

—Tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires ?

—Pas vraiment…Mais en revanche, je sais que c'est souvent notre subconscient qui nous travaille pour nous faire comprendre quelque chose…

Draco songea qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que signifiait son rêve à lui.

oOoOOOoOo

La petite famille, après le petit déjeuner, s'en alla à la plage. Draco fut assez déçu, car il avait projeté de jouer un sale tour de cochon à Ron en remplaçant sa crème solaire par de la mayonnaise, afin que le rouquin finisse la journée dans un état proche de la merguez grillée au barbecue servie avec de la sauce…Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car il dut encore une fois revêtir sa tenue blanche anti-lumière du jour, sans oublier l'ombrelle.

Une fois arrivés à la plage, alors qu'ils cherchaient une place où poser leurs serviettes— sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés par un certain spécialiste des Potions qui d'ailleurs n'avait aucune envie de les voir, mais passons— ils se firent accoster par Hal qui semblait très occupé à mater de jeunes sorcières entrain de se baigner.

—Eettt, saluuuuttt ! Dit-il en abandonnant ses « proies ».

—Ah, merde, il est encore là, celui-là…Râla Draco.

—Bonzour, Mr Hal !

—Salut !

—T'es vraiment obligé de te promener à moitié à poil devant nous ? Demanda le blond.

—Ben, je te ferais remarquer que cet endroit est une plage, que le temps est muy caliente, et donc, c'est assez normal que je sois en maillot de bain, Répondit Hal.

—Laisse-le, Dit Ron, Il est jaloux parce que tu es plus beau que lui…

Draco trouva se commentaire injuste dans l'absolu— parce que c'était lui le plus beau et puis c'est tout— et parce qu'il détestait l'idée que Ron pense ça. Le rouquin retira ses vêtements pour se retrouver lui aussi en maillot…

—Et tu t'y mets aussi ?

—Je ne compte pas aller me baigner tout habillé, Fit remarquer Ron, Et toi…

—Je ne vais pas nager…Répondit le blond en se planquant sous son ombrelle, je vais lire à l'ombre…

—Il est toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

—Ça dépend, Murmura Ron, J'imagine qu'il peut être agréable à vivre…sans doute…

—J'ai fait un cauchemar, cette nuit…Dit le blond à Ron et Hal, Et vous étiez tous les deux dedans !

—Et moi, z'y étais ?

—Non, pas toi, petite poupée, et c'était justement pour ça que c'était un cauchemar…

Ron soupira et commença à se mettre de la crème solaire alors qu'Alita faisait admirer son maillot à Hal.

—Gabriel García Marquez, Dit celui-ci en voyant Draco ouvrir son livre, Tu comptes tuer quelqu'un ?

—Hein ?

—Ben ouais, un volume pareil, si tu le jettes à la figure de quelqu'un, tu le décapites…

—Je devrais essayer sur toi, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

—J'ai du mal à me mettre de la crème dans le dos ! Se plaignit Ron.

—Je vais le faire pour toi, Proposa Hal.

Draco réagit au quart de tour :

—Je crois que si quelqu'un ici doit mettre de la crème solaire à Ron, c'est moi !

—D'accord, Capitula Hal qui, après tout, ne voulait que rendre service.

Le rouquin ressentit un drôle de frisson à l'idée. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy allait lui toucher le dos et les épaules…Ca pouvait paraître ridicule, mais ce n'était pas rien.

Le blond fit de son mieux pour se calmer et prendre un visage plus souriant. Il s'approcha alors de Ron et saisit le tube de crème.

—Couche-toi sur le ventre ! Ordonna-t-il.

—Euh…

—Allez, vas-y, t'attends quoi ? Qu'il pleuve des hippogriffes?

Ron rougit tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'il était trop tard pour lui mettre de l'écran total et qu'il valait mieux passer directement à la crème réparatrice après-soleil. Néanmoins, il se coucha docilement sur sa serviette et releva ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Draco prit une loquette de crème dans sa main et commença à lui masser les épaules avec, se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'on pouvait avoir autant de taches de rousseur...et que contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, ce n'était pas disgracieux...loin de là!

Pendant ce temps, Alita tapait la causette avec Hal.

—Et toi, tu vas comment, Mr Hal ?

—Oh, Soupira-t-il, J'ai parfois quelques soucis, si tu savais…

—Encore à cause des filles ?

—Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

—Bah, ze te connais, tu es incorrizible, Monsieur le Don Zuan!

—Ouais…d'une part, il y a Carmen…et d'autre part…il y a Yoli…Comment choisir entre ces deux beautés…Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre…

—Mais si, ça m'est dézà arrivé !

—D'être amoureuse de deux filles en même temps ?

—Nan, deux garçons…

—Comment à six ans, tu…

—Bientôt sept, c'est mon naniversaire dans quatre zours !

—Comment à sept ans, tu veux avoir été amoureuse de deux garçons ?

—C'est quand z'ai fait mon « Perplexe deux types »…z'avais deux ans…

—Hein ?

—Ben vi, c'est Marraine qui m'a expliqué que toutes les filles sont amoureuses de leur papa…

—Ah, tu voulais dire « Complexe d'Œdipe », mais alors toi…tous les deux ?

—Vi !

—Ha ha ha, trop marrant, comme idée…

—Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire, toi ? Répliqua Draco en se retournant.

—Alita a été amoureuse de vous deux quand elle a fait son Œdipe !

—Ce n'est pas possible, Dit Draco, Pour ça, il faut qu'il y ait une mère avec qui l'enfant entretient un lien particulier, et le père vienne perturber ce lien et…

Ron eut envie de dire à Draco de la fermer et de continuer à masser plutôt que de les souler avec ses freuderies, mais il ne se sentait pas l'audace de contrarier le blond.

—Bah, Répliqua Hal, Pourquoi ça l'empêcherait de tomber amoureuse de vous deux? Car vous êtes des modèles masculins tous les deux, et plus tard, inconsciemment, elle recherchera un homme qui vous ressemblera…

—Ça suffit la spycholozie ! Intervint Alita, On n'est pas chez Madame Clara.

—Madame Clara ?

—Tu connais Evelina ? Demanda Hal.

Draco eut soudain comme un flash : _« Dr Clara, Psicomaga »,_ c'était écrit sur un enseigne qu'il avait vue la veille.

—Mr Hal, il fait tout le temps la cour à Madame Clara !

—J'aime beaucoup les femmes mûres, que voulez-vous ?

—Et Carmen et Yoli, alors ?

—Il est pitoyable, ce mec, Grommela Draco, Voilà, Ron, je t'ai enduit de crème…

—Quel genre de crème ? Souffla Hal.

—A ton avis, espèce d'obsédé ?

Hal s'apprêta à répondre, quand il vit quelque chose de séduisant sortir de la mer, ce qui dévia son attention du blond.

—Wouah ! Cette femme est magnifique !

En effet, Tonks, sous sa forme de brune aux yeux d'onyx venait d'émerger de l'eau telle une sirène langoureuse en bikini noir et particulièrement minuscule. Hal l'avait déjà rencontrée la veille quand elle s'était présentée avec ses deux compères pour louer l'appartement, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas, contrairement à un certain Severus qui avait acquis une paire de jumelles pour surveiller le trio glamour : Tonks qui nageait, Black qui taquinait la vague sur sa planche de surf et Lupin qui faisait tranquillement les mots fléchés spécial plage de _Sorcière Hebdo_ sous son parasol. Hal courut vers Tonks en criant «Señoritaaaaaaaaa» et à l'arrivée, il bava dans son décolleté.

—On va nager, princesse ?

—Vi vi vi !

—Et une minute, Dit Draco, Ron veille à ce qu'elle reste où elle a pied !

—Ah euh…oui…c'est vrai… faut que je fasse gaffe…

—Evidemment, tu n'y penses pas, toi…irresponsable…

—La mer est moins dangereuse que toi, Maugréa le rouquin, Viens, Alita !

Draco les regarda partir, envieux de leur complicité. Puis, il saisit son livre et commença ses cent ans de solitude.

Néanmoins, cela pouvait être son imagination, mais il jura avoir entendu, du fond du brouhaha multilingue (car les vacanciers venaient de contrées très variées), une phrase en anglais :

« Au secours, la vague a arraché mon maillot, je suis tout nu, viens m'aider…Remus ! »


	9. Feliz cumpleaños

Chapitre neuf : Feliz cumpleaños

—Mais qu'est-ce qué tou fais là, toi ? Tempêta la vieille Machaca en voyant Sirius débouler chez elle à six plombes du matin, guitare à la main.

—On est un peu à l'étroit dans l'appartement, Répondit-il évasivement.

—C'est sour, il n'y avait qué la señorita aux cheveux roses qui devait dormir là, normalement, pas toi ni el… hombre-lobo…

—De quoi vous avez traité mon Remus, là ? C'est quoi un nombril-lolo ?

—C'est pas oun insoulte, il est oun _hijo de la luna_, n'est-ce pas ?

—Abuela, ¿ porque gritas asi? Demanda Hal tiré du lit par les beuglements grands-maternels. (1)

—Salut ! Lui dit Sirius.

—Salut…tiens, tu joues de la gratte ? Trop cool ? Tu sais que j'en joue aussi ?

—Ah, non…

—Pourquoi t'es là ?

—Je crois bien que Remus et Tonks vont faire «des choses» ce matin, alors ils m'ont viré de l'appart'.

Hal remarqua le regard triste du toutou.

—Tu veux manger ici ?

—Tu veux bien ?

—Ouais…

—Merci…Tiens, je crois que tu as sympathisé avec Ron…

—Ouais, il est chouette, si j'étais pas hétéro, je chercherais par tous les moyens à le mettre dans mon lit…

—N'oublie pas qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'on les espionne…

—Promis, je fais attention…Dis-moi, toi aussi, je crois, tu es gay ?

—Oui.

—Et tu aimes beaucoup ton ami Hijo de la Luna ?

—Oui.

—Mais il aime la jolie Métamorphmage…

—Où veux-tu en venir ?

—Ben, on n'a qu'à les faire casser, comme ça tu récupères Remus, et moi, je prendrai Tonks !

—Quoi ?

—Je plaisante !

—J'espère bien, gamin, car je ne leur ferai jamais un coup pareil !

—T'inquiètes… Mais ça te rend triste, je le vois bien…il faudrait que tu te trouves quelqu'un…

Ils furent interrompus par les cris de la vieille qui sommait son petit-fils de préparer le petit déjeuner et Sirius de déguerpir s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle danse le flamenco sur sa colonne vertébrale.

oOoOOOoOo

Alita avait été comme un météore qui avait percuté de plein fouet les univers de Ron et Draco. Le choc avait été assez rude— il s'en était passé, en seulement quelques jours !— mais une petite routine finit par s'installer, et le climat chaud valencien aidait sans doute un peu à cette sensation de bien-être.

Ron passait ses journées soit à jouer avec Alita, soit à trainer avec Hal, soit à dormir comme un bienheureux dans un transat (la sieste après le repas de midi en Méditerranée, la liesse !). Draco lisait la plupart du temps et s'occupait des repas de façon à assimiler un peu son métier futur. La vieille Rocío Machaca venait parfois pour lui apprendre à cuisiner, mais de l'avis du blond, elle venait surtout pour lui hurler dessus des ordres en castillan qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Les deux ennemis héréditaires se retrouvèrent la veille de l'anniversaire d'Alita au soir à siroter de la bière dans des sièges de plages aménagés sous les orangers.

—Il faut qu'on lui fasse une fête, demain…

—Tu t'en occupes, moi je fais le gâteau…

—Mais…Ça ne va pas te prendre tout ton temps, tu pourrais m'aider, non ?

—Non, parce que j'ai prévu d'emmener Alita faire du shopping…elle survit avec la même robe depuis plusieurs jours et dort dans tes tee-shirt en guise de pyjama, il faut que je lui reconstitue une garde-robe…et j'en profiterai pour acheter des vêtements pour moi…et pour toi aussi.

—Pour moi ? Tu vas…m'acheter des fringues ?

—Ouais, je me suis fait à l'idée que tu étais mon mari— ce dont je suis on ne peut plus blasé— et je voudrais que tu t'habilles autrement que comme un SDF qui fait la manche dans le métro…

—Dis donc, je ne suis pas si mal nippé que ça !

—Ce que tu portes en ce moment à été porté par tes vingt-six grands frères avant d'arriver à toi…

—Je n'en ai que cinq de frères !

—Et quand ça ne vient pas d'eux, c'est tricoté main par ta mère!

—Ça je risque pas de les porter ici, vu la chaleur…

—Enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir d'avoir envie que tu sois un peu mieux fringué?

—Et tu connais ma taille ?

—Il me suffit de lire les étiquettes sur tes « haillons » et aussi…Tes pantalons sont trop courts pour toi…

—Avant, ils étaient aux jumeaux, qui sont de petite taille alors que je suis grand, c'est pour ça…

—Bah…

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ça ?

—Un mètre ruban…Lève-toi, je vais prendre tes mesures…

—Mais…

—Weasley ! Lève-toi, _s'il te plait_ !

De mauvaise grâce, Ron se leva et laissa le blond le mesurer dans tout les sens.

—Et bien, si en plus de cuisiner, tu sais jouer les couturiers, ben…t'es bon à marier, on dirait ! Railla le roux.

Draco ne répondit pas, il était trop concentré.

—Et je te préviens, tu n'achètes que des vêtements confortables et pas trop moches, je ne veux pas d'un costume haute couture pour aller dîner en compagnie du Ministre de la Magie où ce genre de truc !

—Tu porteras ce que je t'achèterai, un point c'est tout !

Ron se renfrogna.

—Je peux compter sur toi pour préparer une fête pour Alita? Dit le blond en rangeant son mètre ruban.

—J'espère que j'aurai le temps…

—Tu l'auras…tu ne fous rien de tes journées !

—J'irai me faire percer demain…

—Quoi ?

—Ben, les piercings…il faut bien que je les fasse !

—Ah…et comme par hasard, tu as décidé de les faire demain, juste au moment où je te donne des responsabilités !

—C'est parce que cet après-midi, Alita a voulu dessiner, et j'ai réussi à lui faire crayonner les portraits de tout le monde, et sur le mien, elle avait fait les piercings, je sais donc maintenant à quels endroits ils sont, leur couleur et cetera…

—Et elle a aussi dessiné celui que tu as…en bas ?

—Bien sûr que non, elle ne m'a pas fait à poil… et puis, celui-là, je ne compte pas me le faire…elle ne pourra pas vérifier, de toute façon…ch'uis pas un pervers, moi !

—Tu trouveras quand même le temps d'organiser une fête ?

—Je sais pas…

—Nom d'un vampire, il faut que je fasse tout ici !

—C'est quoi ton problème ?

—Ben, je passe mon temps à cuisiner pendant que tu t'amuses, voilà !

—Tu cuisines, mais c'est moi qui fais la vaisselle ! Et le ménage aussi …et c'est moi qui récure les toilettes ! Ensuite, ben, contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas mes temps libres à bouquiner, je les répartis entre Alita et Hal…

—Encore Hal…

—Ben ouais, je suis quelqu'un de sociable, et j'ai bien compris que si j'avais envie de compagnie, c'était pas à toi qu'il fallait en demander ! Et puis, pourquoi tu te braques comme ça sur Hal ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

—Nan, c'est juste que tu es supposé être à moi, et que tu ne conduis pas comme tel !

—Mais…Dit Ron, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Draco respira un coup, et puis dit, la voix chargée de méchanceté contenue :

—Y'a intérêt à ce que cette fête soit géniale, bonne nuit, mon cher et tendre !

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans le bungalow. Il passa par le salon pour se diriger vers la chambre. Alita était devant la télé à zapper furieusement car « bizarrement », ce n'était pas les mêmes séries qui passaient que dans son époque («Maaaaiiis, ze veux _One Piece_, pourquoi y'a plus ? »). En voyant Draco rejoindre ses pénates furieux, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle abandonna son zapping et se précipita dans le jardin où Ron regardait piteusement son verre en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts pour faire tinter les glaçons contre les parois.

—P'pa ?

Il leva les yeux.

— Vous vous êtes disputés ?

—Euh…

—C'est à cause de moi ?

—Non, non, non, non, non ! Ne viens surtout pas croire ça ! C'est…c'est rien, petite princesse, on est tous les deux un peu énervés pour un truc bête mais ça va passer et tout ira bien.

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Il songea qu'il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, prendre les gosses pour des naïfs : ceux-ci savaient parfaitement que les adultes mentaient tout le temps !

Ron, pourtant, ne se considérait pas comme un adulte, c'était un état dans lequel il n'arrivait pas à se retrouver. Sans doute parce que dans sa famille, il était le petit frère, et dans son cercle d'amis, face à Hermione, personne ne pouvait avoir l'air mature et donc, il n'avait jamais cherché à devenir responsable puisque c'était en quelque sorte son rôle à elle. Mais à présent, avec une enfant à charge et un mari capricieux…Draco n'était pas plus mature que lui, et c'était une manque de pot pour Alita de tomber sur deux pères aussi bornés et irresponsables l'un que l'autre…

Mais il fallait pourtant faire quelque chose, sinon ils tourneraient en rond, si aucun de deux ne faisait d'effort…

Evidemment, Ron commença par se dire « Mais c'est de la faute de cette fouine débile ! », et puis, il songea au fait que peut-être que s'il avait accepté tout de suite de se charger de l'organisation de la fête, la dispute n'aurait pas eu lieu…Oui, mais quand même, le blond s'imagine qu'il est le seul à travailler pendant que lui restait les mains dans les poches, ce qui n'était pas vrai ! Allez, un partout, match nul…

Et puis, Draco allait lui acheter des vêtements, c'était pas gentil, ça ? Il avait peut-être un bon fond ?

Malfoy, un bon fond ? Nan, impossible, cette fouine ne pouvait pas avoir autre chose que des mauvais côtés…

Sauf que…Si dans le futur, Ron en était amoureux, c'est que forcément, il y avait quelque chose de valable chez ce blond imbuvable ! Sur le dessin qu'Alita avait fait de lui, Draco était souriant et avait l'air du mari et père parfait…

« Il n'y a pas du fumée sans feu…reste à trouver ce feu… »

Ron alla mettre Alita au lit (et dut lui raconter une autre histoire pour la rassurer, une avec des pirates puisqu'elle semblait adorer ça) et puis alla lui-même se coucher.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Draco était déjà entrain de dormir— ou peut-être faisait-il encore semblant ? Ron le regarda, il avait l'air si calme, ses traits étaient déliés de la méchanceté qu'il essayait tout le temps de leur imprimer. Le roux se coucha à ses côtés, les bras croisés derrière la tête pour se donner un air décontracté.

—Je vais m'occuper de cette fête, Dit-il, Tu n'auras rien à faire à part ton gâteau…J'espère qu'il sera délicieux.

Le blond ne bougea pas, la vieille souche ne se réveilla pas.

—Et aussi…Commença Ron hésitant,…Aussi, je suis désolé qu'on se soit disputés…Oh, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, mais en revanche, nous ne devrions plus nous battre pour ce genre de conneries…C'est pour Alita après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'on lui gâche son anniversaire avec nos idioties de grands garçons qui se détestent et ne pensent qu'à se taper dessus…

Toujours pas de réaction draconienne.

—Enfin, je suis désolé, quoi…Et je vais pas t'accabler de travail, je vais m'occuper de la fête…oh, et viens pas croire que t'as gagné, je te signale que la façon de tu me parles est à cent lieues d'être correcte…faudrait que tu te débarrasses de ton ton méprisant…Allez, bonne nuit…

Draco ne réagit toujours pas. Alors Ron eut une idée drôle et sournoise, histoire de mettre des fourmis dans la vielle souche : il s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, en répétant « Bonne nuit ».

—MAIS ESPECE DE GRAND CRETIN, SI TU RECOMMENCES, JE T'ETRIPE !

—Je savais bien que tu faisait semblant de dormir !

oOoOOOoOo

Ron était particulièrement nerveux le lendemain, quand il se dirigeait avec Hal vers le salon de tatouages et piercings.

—Pourquoi tu ne fais pas aussi celui que tu as sur ton intimité ? Le charria Hal, Comme ça, ça sera vraiment des «bijoux de famille» !

—J'ai pas envie…et puis, je suis sûr que ça fait super mal à cet endroit-là…Trop de terminaisons nerveuses… et puis, pas question d'abaisser mon froc devant un parfait inconnu, même s'il en a sûrement déjà vu puisque ça fait partie de son boulot…

—Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas, c'est une femme qui s'occupe de ça…une petite punk toute mignonne…

—Rien ne t'empêche de le faire, si tu veux !

—Euh…non, en effet, ça a l'air douloureux…Mais t'as pas l'air très motivé…

—J'suis un peu anxieux en ce moment…

—Draco ?

—Bingo ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Alita aujourd'hui, et il veut que je m'occupe d'organiser la fête de ce soir tout seul pendant qu'il fait le gâteau, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…On s'est un peu chamaillés à propos de ça et propos d'autres choses…

—Je peux t'aider, si tu veux !

—Vrai ? Merci. De toute façon, t'étais invité, et ta grand-mère aussi.

—Je peux amener quelques amis à moi aussi ?

—Ouais, mais n'oublie pas que c'est l'annif d'une petite fille, pas une soirée pour ados…Donc, des ballons, des assiettes en carton, mais pas d'alcool…

—T'inquiète…Je dis ça parce que j'ai parlé de vous à mes potes et qu'il y en a qui ont vraiment envie de vous rencontrer…

—Ah.

—Ça ne fait que euh…combien de jours que tu as appris que tu étais marié et père ?

—On a trouvé Alita à Poudlard le onze avril…on est le dix-sept…six jours !

—Ça fait donc moins d'une semaine ! Punaise, et tu arrives à encaisser en si peu de temps ?

—On fait comme on peut…Au début, j'étais plus qu'ébranlé, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il fallait que je développe ma capacité d'adaptation, mais j'ai tout le temps peur d'être complètement largué par la situation, je t'avoue…

—T'as pourtant l'air de bien t'y faire…en tout cas, par rapport à Draco…

—Si, je te jure que j'ai peur, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître…comme aux échecs…

—Les échecs ?

—Ah ouais, je te l'ai pas encore dit, mais je suis un grand adepte de l'échiquier, et je ne vais pas faire de fausse modestie inutile: je suis très doué à ça…Il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de me vaincre…Et du coup, je vois souvent les situations difficiles comme des parties d'échecs «symboliques», c'est comme ça que je m'y prends pour les résoudre…Et donc, dans ce cas-ci, j'essaye surtout de ne pas montrer à l'adversaire que je suis déstabilisé par tous ces changements et ces pièges imprévus…

—L'adversaire…c'est Draco ?

—Je sais pas…Va savoir contre qui je me bats en ce moment…Six jours…mais combien de révélations en ce laps de temps ! Tu n'imagines pas…j'aime réellement passer du temps avec Alita, mais j'ai toujours peur que quand elle ouvre la bouche, ça soit pour m'apprendre quelque chose de particulièrement explosif sur mon futur…

—Elle t'a déjà raconté quoi, par exemple ?

—Et bien à part les piercings, y'a que je joue de la guitare…

—Ah oui ? Moi aussi !

—Ah, super, tu pourras m'apprendre, parce que je n'ai jamais touché un instrument de musique de ma vie…enfin, si, quand j'avais cinq ans, j'ai trouvé un harmonica chez mon grand-père et j'ai soufflé dedans comme un con pour voir ce que ça faisait, résultat, j'ai cassé les oreilles de tout le monde et ma mère m'a filé une fessée…Mais à part ça…

—Qu'est-ce qu'Alita a dit d'autre ?

—Que Draco était restaurateur, que mes amis étaient mariés et avaient des enfants, qu'un de mes frères habitait en France, qu'il y avait un monstre sous son lit qui s'appelait André Cornichon et que…euh, non, je ne préfère pas dire ce que je fais avec Draco aux toilettes !

—Vous faites quoi ?

—Je ne veux pas le dire.

—Allez !

—Nan.

—Ok.

Si Ron avait un peu mieux connu Hal, il aurait su que cette capitulation rapide ne pouvait que cacher l'envie sournoise d'aller interroger directement Alita sur le sujet, mais pour l'heure, ils en restèrent là. Ils arrivèrent devant chez le pierceur.

—Ah, tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, Alita a aussi parlé d'un certain Cius, qui lui aurait encore plus de piercings que moi, voir dans l'excès…Tu ne saurais pas si…

—Cius ? Désolé, je ne connais personne de ce nom, tu ne sais pas quel lien il aurait par rapport à toi ?

—Non, pas le moindre. On avait d'abord pensé que cela puisse être le diminutif de Lucius— le père de Draco— mais Alita parle de lui en le surnommant « Papy Lulu », donc, ce n'est pas lui…et puis, Lucius Malfoy avec des piercings…

—Il a pas une tête à ça, Papy Malfoy ?

—Comment te décrire le look de ce type ? Ah, ben, je commencerai par dire qu'il a l'air sorti tout droit d'une autre époque…je dirais il y a deux ou trois siècles voir plus…la Renaissance, peut-être! Je suis sûr qu'il s'étale de la poudre de riz sur la gueule !

—T'as pas l'air de l'aimer, dis-donc.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et en attendant leur tour, Ron raconta à Hal comment durant l'ère paléolithique, les ancêtres hommes de Neandertal des Malfoy et Weasley se détestaient déjà et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas se trouver dans la même pièce que Draco sans qu'ils essayent de se mordre.

oOoOOOoOo

—Tu es prête, ma petite poupée ?

—Attends, Pôpa, faut que Nemo parte !

—Hein, Nemo ?

Draco tourna la tête vers Alita, celle-ci était entrain d'attacher un message à la patte de sa chouette qui s'envola aussitôt une fois cela fait.

—A qui tu écris ?

—Ben, à mon amoureux, Edward !

—Hein ?

« Quoi ? Le fils de Théodore et de la fille Lovegood, elle en est amoureuse ? »

—Ze trouve ça trop cool, que Edward et moi, on a not'anniversaire le même zour ! Tata Loufoca dit qu'il y a forcément une raison à ça !

—Et tu dis quoi, dans ta lettre ?

—Top secret ! Répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

« Bordel, elle a envoyé une lettre à quelqu'un qui n'est pas né…Qui va la réceptionner ? Probablement ses futurs parents… »

—Euh…tu veux bien réfléchir aux vêtements que tu veux acheter, j'ai un truc à faire avant de partir…

—Ze peux avoir quoi ?

—Tout ce que tu veux, c'est ton anniversaire, après tout !

—Cool !

Draco se dépêcha d'écrire une lettre à Théodore Nott pour lui expliquer la situation, la confia à son hibou grand-duc, et puis, il partit faire les magasins avec Alita.

Azúcar Culebra était beaucoup plus pourvue que Pré-au-lard d'un point de vue commercial, et ils flânèrent toute la matinée à la recherche de fringues de qualité. Ils repassèrent également devant le cabinet du Dr Clara, et comme Alita semblait la connaître elle aussi, Draco se demanda si cette mystérieuse Psychomage n'était qu'une simple connaissance, où s'il s'était un jour retrouvé sur son divan à raconter sa vie, sans doute parce que Ron l'aurait rendu cinglé. Ou pire, si elle avait un lien avec... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi une psy espagnole ? Ils habitaient quand même en Grande-Bretagne dans le futur!

—Regarde, Alita, cette petite robe est mignonne, non ?

—Nan ! Mais tu le fais essprès pour m'embêter!

—Quoi?

—Tu sais bien que z'aime pas le rose!

—Mais…les rubans que tu as dans les cheveux…

—Ze les mets paskeu c'est un cadeau de Marraine, alors ze les aime même s'ils sont roses!

—Ah…Alors regarde, il y a la même en violet, t'aimes bien ?

—Vi ! Elle est zolie!

—Tu vas l'essayer ? Moi, je vais faire un tour au rayon hommes et acheter des chaussettes horribles à Ron rien que pour l'emmerder!

—Hi hi, les vertes là-bas, celles avec des gnomes dessus…y'a même le slip et la cravate qui vont avec!

—Ouais…je compte sur toi pour lui faire des yeux de cocker afin qu'il les porte le plus souvent possible !

—Compris!

oOoOOOoOo

Quand Draco et Alita rentrèrent de leur shopping, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Ron et Hal étaient de retour depuis belle lurette et étaient entrain de mettre la table pour le déjeuner, les Méditerranéens ayant l'habitude de manger le repas de « midi » quelques heures après.

En voyant Ron, Draco laissa tomber ses paquets sans discrétion.

—Cool, t'as remis tes piercings, P'pa !

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Ron s'était fait piercé d'après le dessin d'Alita, et le changement était quelque peu surprenant : une bille argentée sous la lèvre, deux piques noires sur l'arcade sourcilière droite, ainsi que deux anneaux sur chaque oreille (2).

—Il est punk ! Dit Hal.

—Mouais…On dirait une rock star, Admit Draco qui finalement s'était décidé à parler pour pas avoir l'air trop étonné.

—Ben ouais, Dit Alita. On manze ?

Elle prit place à table avec Hal (ce qui fit râler Draco) sur la terrasse. Ron alla dans la cuisine chercher les boissons, et Draco l'y suivit en faisant mine d'avoir quelque chose à y faire lui aussi.

—J'adore ta nouvelle tête, Dit-il, et Ron ne sut pas s'il était sincère où s'il voulait juste se foutre de lui.

—Les courses ont été bonnes ?

—Ouais, je te montrerai ce que je t'ai acheté…

—Je m'attends au pire…

—Ça se passe bien, l'organisation ?

—Ouais, ça va…Mais il faudrait qu'on éloigne Alita pendant que je termine…

—Je dois cuisiner, je ne peux pas m'en charger…

—Ben, moi non plus !

—On n'a qu'à demandé à l'Espingouin de faire le baby-sitter!

—Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

—Ben quoi ? Tu préfères « Señor Paella » ou « Torreador-ton-cul-n-est-pas-en-or » ?

—Arrêtes, tu voudrais qu'il t'appelle « Roastbeef » ou «Plum-Pudding » ?

—C'est bon, t'énerve pas!

Ils revinrent pour manger et ensuite, pendant que Ron et Hal débarrassaient la table, Draco alla aider Alita à se changer pour lui mettre sa nouvelle robe, et il en profita pour lui faire une nouvelle coiffure. Curieusement et à son grand étonnement, il trouva l'activité amusante et prit plaisir à lui faire des couettes toutes mignonnes. Quand Ron et Hal les trouvèrent, ce fut Draco qu'il leur sembla être une petite fille s'amusant à coiffer sa poupée. Le blond rougit et partit se faire pendre ailleurs.

Hal accepta sans problème d'occuper Alita pendant que les deux pères préparaient l'un la fête, l'autre le gâteau. Le jeune Ibérique emmena la fillette dans le café _La Culebra de Oro_ pour lui apprendre à perdre tout son fric en jouant au flipper sorcier. Et bien entendu, il en profita pour…

—Alors Lilita, maintenant, tu vas me dire : qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tes papas, quand ils vont tous les deux aux toilettes ?

oOoOOOoOo

Draco termina sa nouvelle œuvre, une variante « gâteau d'anniversaire » de la crème catalane, en plus du reste du repas pour lui, Ron et Alita. Il décida d'aller rapidement se doucher et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans passer par le salon. En entrant, il vit Ron en pleine séance d'essayage des vêtements qu'il avait achetés. Il resta muet quelques secondes, avant de dire :

—Je suis en sueur, dépêche-toi de partir, j'aimerais me laver!

—Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres ! Répliqua le rouquin.

—Ben, dépêche-toi quand même !

—Euh…

—Quoi ?

—Ben…

Ron sembla soudain très mal à l'aise.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draco d'un ton exaspéré.

—Ben, c'est que j'hésite entre deux chemises…je mets laquelle ?

Draco changea ses traits. Ron lui demandait conseil pour s'habiller ?

—Mets la noire, Dit-il.

—Ah Ok.

Ron se dépêcha d'enfiler la chemise qui s'ouvrait très fort sur le torse et sortit de la salle de bain sous le regard dur de Draco qui semblait n'avoir vraiment pas envie de se déshabiller devant lui.

« Mise au point » se dit le blond en se glissant sous la douche. « Alors premièrement, il faut que j'arrête de trouver sympa d'habiller et coiffer Alita, sinon de quoi je vais avoir l'air ? Déjà que je la surnomme «poupée»…Deuxièmement, il faut que j'assassine l'Espingouin…Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, mais il m'énerve ! Troisièmement, j'espère que ce gâteau est réussi. Quatrièmement, qu'est-ce que l'autre abruti au poil de carotte fichait à se montrer torse nu devant moi ? Bon d'accord, c'est normal, il a tout droit de faire ça dans une salle de bain, surtout que je suis entré sans frapper, mais…franchement, comme ça, à se regarder dans le miroir, avec ses piercings débiles…enfin, ça lui va bien, mais justement, il _est_ débile ! Il faut que j'évite de le voir dans cette salle de bain, j'aime pas ça du tout…ça me fait…bizarre! Cinquièmement, hum…je me demande s'il s'est fait un piercing là où je pense ! Il faudra que je vérifie…hum…quand il dormira, parce que si je lui demande, il va se faire des idées qui ne sont pas vraies du tout…»

Une fois sorti de la douche, il s'habilla et se coiffa. Il mit une chemise blanche toute aussi ouverte que celle de Ron, mais contrairement au rouquin, il ne mit pas un vulgaire blue jeans mais un pantalon noir et chic. Quand il entra dans le salon, il constata que Ron l'avait bien décoré, avec des ballons, des serpentins et tout le tralala, même si la banderole « Joyeuse anniversaire » était une banderole «Feliz cumpleaños». Ron était assis sur le divan et était entrain de feuilleter un livre qui n'était autre que le manuel que leur faisait étudier Flitwick.

—Ah, voilà, j'ai retrouvé la formule pour changer la langue d'une inscription, Dit-il en sortant sa baguette pour modifier la banderole et la mettre en anglais, Au fait, il a l'air bon, ton gâteau.

—Ouais et…ta déco est bien.

—Par contre, ce n'était pas nécessaire de cuisiner le reste du repas, parce que j'ai commandé des trucs…

—Hein ? Mais…

—Ce que tu as fait sera tout de même mangé, mais on a justement besoin de plus…Hal viendra avec sa grand-mère et deux trois amis…

—Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

—Parce que tu ne voulais pas m'écouter, et pourtant, j'ai essayer de te prévenir plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, mais chaque fois, t'as répliqué que tu voulais pas m'aider pour l'organisation, que j'avais qu'à me démerder tout seul et faire ce que je veux !

—Et t'as invité l'Espingouin ? Et ses potes ?

—Ben ouais, d'façons, c'est pas mal, un peu d'animation, et puis, c'est moi l'organisateur, j'invite qui je veux ! Et puisque j'ai commandé à manger pour eux…Tu lui as acheté un cadeau?

—Bien entendu, et toi ?

—Ben oui.

Draco s'installa à côté de Ron sur le divan et ils attendirent tous les deux en silence, sans oser se regarder.

Le temps défila, et soudainement, sans que Draco le vit venir, le roux passa son bras sur ses épaules.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rugit Draco, virant rouge brique.

—Euh…J'essayais de m'habituer à être ton…Murmura Ron en virant rouge comme un million de pivoines.

Il retira son bras, et détourna la tête, vraiment très gêné. Draco lui envoya un dernier regard noir et détourna les yeux, lui aussi, tentant de calmer son rougissement. Hal et Alita arrivèrent pour mettre fin à la pénible situation.

—Wouaaaaaaouuuuuuu ! Fut la réaction d'Alita.

—Joyeux anniversaire ! Dirent Ron et Draco à l'unisson.

—Merciiii !

—Tu veux sûrement tes cadeaux avant que les invités arrivent ? Dit Hal.

—Hurmph…Les invités, Maugréa Draco, Combien ?

—Euh…deux ou trois...Mais moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour Lilita !

—Ah ouais, Mr Hal ? C'est quoi ? Un flipper ?

—Euh…non, c'est…Je l'ai mis dans le placard, là-bas…

Draco se leva et alla ouvrir le placard où Hal avait planqué son cadeau.

—Le nul…Il a même pas fait d'emballage !

—Pas eu le temps !

—C'est quoi ? C'est quoi, Mr Hal ? Oh…une poupée ?

—Une poupée gothique ? S'exclama Draco en lorgnant le jouet qui était semblait être le fruit des amours coupables de Rogue avec Barbie.

—Elle me fait penser à la fille des piercings, Dit Ron.

—Elle est zolie ! Merci beaucoup, Mr Hal !

—Je vais plutôt t'offrir mon cadeau, Dit le blond.

—Le mien aussi, Renchérit le roux.

—Vous zavez pas fait un cadeau commun cette année ? Questionne la fillette étonnée.

—Euh…ben…non, Marmonnèrent-ils à l'unisson, très gênés.

—Problème d'organisation…

—Ouais, c'est ça…

Alita ouvrit d'abord le cadeau offert par Draco :

—Des rubans pour cheveux de toutes les couleurs SAUF rose, oh, merci! En plus, y'a plein de modèles de « machins trucs en plastic » pour mettre dessus…y'a même des rubans à rayures de deux couleurs !

—Y'en a un vert et argenté, tiens donc…Commenta Ron.

—Il y en a aussi un rouge et or, mais j'espère bien qu'elle ne le portera jamais…c'est trop moche!

—Et toi, P'pa, le tien, c'est quoi ?

—Tiens, princesse ! Dit joyeusement le rouquin en lui tendant un paquet dont elle déchira aussitôt l'emballage.

—Un zeu de société ? Avec des pirates ! Cool !

—En espagnol ?

—Bilingue.

—Merci beaucoup !

Alors qu'elle les embrassait tous les trois tour à tour pour les remercier. On frappa à la porte et le défilé des amis de Hal commença. Ils étaient en nombre impressionnant.

—Deux ou trois ? Sourcilla Draco.

—Euh…huhuhu…Répondit Hal gêné, Euh…Je fais les présentations !

—Change pas de sujet !

—Alors, voici, Carmen, Yoli, Juana, Miguel, Paco…

—Ta gueule !

—Conchita, Manuel, Maite, Carlos…

—Mais bordel, y'en a combien?

—Jose, Tomás, Isabela, Jaíme,…

—Tiens, voilà le livreur…Dit Ron, Y'a des tapas pour tout le monde !

—Des tapas ? Oh, te quiero, Pelirrojo ! Oh, et cette délicieuse créature que vous voyez là est Maria-Magdalena et…

La jeune femme en question flanqua une fessée à Hal d'un air mécontent, ce qui le fit glousser.

—Hé hé…et les jumeaux là-bas, c'est Raúl et Saúl, Dit-il en désignant deux jeunes hommes aux allures taciturnes.

Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand sa grand-mère, qu'il avait oubliée, s'imposa dans l'entrée dans laquelle elle pénétra comme un bulldozer en colère et alla se coincer l'arrière-train dans un fauteuil pour ne plus le quitter de la soirée.

Les invités prirent rapidement leurs aises, Draco resta au milieu du salon à envoyer des airs mécontents autour de lui. Ron s'installa sur une chaise et afficha l'air terrorisé d'un petit garçon perdu dans une fête foraine. Alita en revanche, semblait bien s'amuser et rigolait avec les jeunes gens, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait. Les filles se pliaient en deux pour mieux l'observer et lui pinçaient les joues en couinant des «¡Que es mona ! » pour dire qu'elles la trouvaient mignonne. Seuls les deux jumeaux restaient seuls dans leur coin et ne semblaient pas avoir envie de communiquer, même avec leurs amis.

Draco décida de s'assoir et de continuer à lire son livre de Marquez. Ron l'y rejoignit, mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, comme si leur bungalow ne lui appartenait plus. Il jeta un regard au blond qui le lorgna du coin de l'œil mais en revint à sa lecture l'air de dire « Compte pas sur moi pour te faire la conversation, t'avais qu'à pas inviter tous ces clampins ! ». Ron se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se trouver lui aussi une occupation mais le seul autre livre qui trainait sur la table basse était le dictionnaire anglais-espagnol. Il s'en saisit, résigné à devoir se taper les règles de grammaire et les tableaux de conjugaison à la fin de l'ouvrage, au moins comme ça, il apprendrait quelque chose. Il en était à essayer de mémoriser l'indicatif imparfait de _escribir_ (_écrire_), quand Alita l'interpella.

—P'pa ?

—Yo escribía, tú escribías, él escribía, nosotros escribíamos…

—P'pa !

—Euh…Oui?

—Puisque t'as le diksonnaire, tu peux voir ça veut dire quoi "Machaca"?

—Le nom de famille de Hal ? Attends, voyons voir…

Draco releva la tête et regarda Ron feuilleter le dictionnaire.

—Machaca signifie… « Casse-pied » ?

—Comme ça lui va bien ! Commenta le blond, A ce crétin d'Espin…

Il s'arrêta car il venait par hasard de poser son regard sur Raúl —ou Saúl — qui était entrain de grignoter du chocolat alors que les plats disponibles étaient tous salés.

—Et mais, il est allé en piquer dans la cuisine dans nos armoires, celui-là !

En l'entendant, Hal tourna la tête et dit :

—Raúl, laisse ce chocolat !

—Waw, il a reconnu lequel des deux jumeaux il s'agissait, Dit Ron épaté, Moi je ne peux pas en faire autant avec Fred et Georges, et pourtant, nous sommes frangins !

—Peut-être qu'il y en a un qui a un problème avec le chocolat et l'autre pas, Suggéra Draco d'un ton négligent.

Alita ouvrit grand ses yeux à ces mots, comme si elle venait de comprendre subitement quelque chose que Ron et Draco n'avaient pas remarqué. Elle vit Saúl emmener Raúl à l'écart et décida de les suivre. Ron voulut lui demander où elle allait, mais Hal s'approcha de leur divan en compagnie de Maria-Magdalena.

—Alita m'a raconté des choses, Susurra-t-il, Des choses que vous faisiez aux toilettes, mes mignons…

Si Ron avait été capable de bronzer malgré sa peau de roux et que Draco avait eu envie de se dorer au soleil plutôt que de se planquer sous son ombrelle, leurs efforts solaires auraient de toute façon été anéantis à l'instant même tant ils devinrent pâles à cette annonce.

—Tu…Nous…Je…Bégaya Ron alors que Draco essayait de se cacher derrière son livre.

—Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat, Poursuivit Hal, Quel mal y a-t-il à ce que Ron tienne la cigarette de Draco quand il pisse ?

—Cigarette ? S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

D'habitude, quand on essaye de se rappeler de ce que quelqu'un a dit, on se rend compte que l'on a retenu le sens de sa phrase mais pas ses mots exacts. Mais là, l'explication d'Alita au sortir du bureau de Dumbledore leur revint avec une précision d'horloger :

_« Ben euh…z'ai pas fait exprès mais ze vous ai entendu quand vous zétiez tous les deux aux zurinoires et là, toi, t'as dit que tu devais allumer ta cigarette mais t'avais pas les mains libres parce que tu devais tenir ton zizi, alors, toi, tu l'as tenue pour lui ! Mais vous devriez fermer vot' bouche paskeuh zavez l'air bêtes ! »_

Et en effet, ils remarquèrent qu'Alita ayant employé un pronom sans marque de genre, ce que Ron avait tenu en main pouvait être aussi bien une cigarette qu'une verge, la phrase fonctionnait avec ces deux sens. Et la cigarette était la plus logique. Pourquoi avaient-ils de suite pensé à l'autre proposition, alors ?

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en rougissant, et ils eurent l'impression qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes était apparu un grand panneau lumineux avec l'inscription « Les deux imbéciles de l'année » en néons clignotants, le tout accompagné de flèches les désignant.

Hal et Maria-Magdalena rirent à gorge déployée, comme s'ils avaient compris leur erreur de linguistique.

Non loin de là, Raúl terminait d'avaler son dernier carré de chocolat et Saúl jetait des regards anxieux autour d'eux.

—Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pu résister ? Dit-il.

—Tiens…Dit une petite voix.

Ils baissèrent les yeux et virent Alita. Ils eurent soudain l'air très mal à l'aise.

—Mr Hal a tout de suite reconnu Raúl, pask'il aime le chocolat…Et en plus, il vous a parlé en nanglais, pas en nespagnol…Pourtant vous zêtes bien des Nespagnols, non ?

—Eh sí, sí, pétite fille…

—Mais vous parlez nanglais entre vous aussi…

Saúl tenta quelque chose pour essayer de prouver sa soi-disant appartenance au peuple ibérique :

—Eeee, macarena ! Un, dos, tres na na na na na na na Maria !

Mais Raúl tapa sa main sur son front comme si tout était déjà fichu.

—Vos prénoms commencent par « R » et « S », Fit encore remarquer la petite fille, Alors, dites-moi, vous faites quoi ici…Tonton Lunard-qui-aime-le chocolat…Tonton Patmol-qui aime-les-os-à-ronger ?

—Eh !

—Chut ! Dit « Raúl » en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, C'est un secret d'accord ?

—D'accord ! C'est Tonton Sev' qui vous a donné la potion qui fait changer d'apparence ?

Ils furent interrompus par l'extinction des lumières de la pièce alors que Ron entrait avec un gâteau d'anniversaire orné de sept bougies et que tout le monde se mettait à chanter « Feliz cumpleaños » et que Hal s'exclamait:

—Qui c'est qui va souffler ses bougies comme une grande fille de sept ans, hein ? C'est qui ? C'est Lilitaaaa !

—Il a vraiment l'air d'un demeuré, cet Espingouin, Dit Draco.

Alita souffla ses bougies et Maria-Magadalena, armée d'un couteau-spatule, demanda à l'assemblée qui voulait du gâteau, lançant des regards brûlants de ses yeux d'onyx.

Une fois de plus, Draco se sentit trop nerveux pour goûter lui-même sa propre création culinaire. Il essaya de se replonger dans son livre, mais une assiette garnie d'une part de gâteau s'interposa entre ses yeux et le papier.

—Tiens, Dit Ron.

—Non merci !

—Allez, c'est pourtant toi qui l'as fait!

Draco saisit l'assiette et la posa sur la table, reprenant son livre. Ron s'installa à côté de lui et commença à manger. Ses yeux brillèrent.

—Si tout ce que tu fais est aussi bon, je veux bien croire que tu puisses un jour être restaurateur ! Pourquoi tu n'en manges pas ?

—Pas faim.

—Allez…

—J'ai trop l'estomac noué ! Répliqua le blond.

—Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! Tu n'aimes rien à part toi-même ! Et moi en tout cas, je sais ce que je n'aime pas : ta compagnie !

Et sur ce, le rouquin se leva et alla rejoindre Hal. Draco entendit grogner à ses côtés : c'était la vieille Machaca qui n'avait pas bougé de la soirée et venait d'engloutir sa propre part de dessert. Elle désignait celle que le blond dédaignait.

—Si tou n'en veux pas, moi jé veux bienn !

—Et puis quoi, encore ? Dit-il en attrapant son assiette pour commencer à manger nerveusement.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'une fois Ron hors de son champ de vision, son estomac se dénouait.

La soirée dura encore une heure, et puis, Alita tombant de fatigue, les invités prirent congé de « ces charmants britanniques homosexuels et de leur adorable petite fille ». Une fois que tous furent partis, tout ce qui restait fut le bordel post-fête. Ron et Draco convinrent qu'ils rangeraient tout le lendemain et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

(1) hombre-lobo= loup-garou, hijo de la luna = fils de la lune, porque gritas asi = pourquoi tu cries comme ça

(2) ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu ma toute première fic, _Rien que pour toi_, savent que je ne me suis pas foulée et que ce sont les mêmes piercings…mais quoi, c'est comme ça que j'aime bien !


	10. Thérapie conjugale

Chapitre dix : Thérapie Conjugale

Malgré la soirée plus qu'agitée et pour certains assez épuisante qui avait eu lieu le 17 avril pour l'anniversaire d'Alita, il y en eu au moins un qui n'arriva pas à dormir.

Non, ce n'était pas à cause de Ron qui remuait dans son sommeil et tirait la couverture. Non, ce n'était pas non plus parce que Ron était son mari contre son gré. Et non, ce n'était plus parce qu'il faisait des rêves où Ron et lui étaient enceints.

Non, mais ceci dit, c'était quand même Ron qui empêchait Draco de dormir…

Cette histoire de présence ou d'absence de piercings sur les parties intimes du rouquin était peut-être inintéressante, voir stupide, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser malgré qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné.

Ron avait-il un petit bout de métal en plus entre les jambes, oui ou non ?

Draco voulait le savoir, tout simplement, mais il se voyait mal demander à son— cher et tant adoré — mari d'abaisser son caleçon devant lui pour lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Bien entendu, Draco aurait pu tout à fait vivre sereinement sans savoir cela, mais…Mais, si, il voulait savoir, c'était comme ça, un point c'est tout ! Que la curiosité est un vilain défaut !

Mais pas question que Ron fusse au courant. Dès lors, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : puisque le roux dormait en rêvant de crème catalane, il n'avait qu'à…

Le blond se redressa dans son lit pour se retrouver en position assise. Il attrapa le cordon du store de la fenêtre derrière eux et tira doucement. Ron ne se réveilla pas alors que la lumière lunaire créait une ambiance bleutée au-dessus de ses paupières fermées et une visibilité acceptable pour qui veut se rincer l'œil— l'idéal pour faire l'amour dans le noir, mais pas le noir complet…Bien que cela n'était pas encore d'actualité dans l'étrange couple Malfoy-Weasley.

Draco le regarda dormir comme ça pendant quelques minutes, attendant que dans ses divers changements de positions, il se retrouve couché sur le dos. Quand ce fut le cas, il tendit ses mains blanches et fébriles au-dessus du roux endormi et souleva doucement la couverture pour la retirer jusqu'à hauteur des genoux. Il s'arrêta, s'il voulait tout stopper, c'était le moment.

« Allons, allons, Draco, c'est stupide, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que Weasmoche ait un piercing à cet endroit ? »

Après quelques hésitations, il dirigea ses mains au-dessus de Ron encore une fois et souleva cette fois le haut de son pyjama, découvrant son ventre, au bas duquel reposait l'extrémité du short, que Draco fixa quelques instants en se demandant s'il serait cap de continuer. Finalement, il glissa ses index en-dessous de l'élastique, pressa ses pouces de l'autre côté et tira légèrement le tissus.

« Il ne porte rien en-dessous ! »

Une petite broussaille apparut, prenant sous la faible lumière nocturne la couleur d'un vin rouge.

« Du Chianti…Du Sangiovese même…Comme quand je suis allé en Toscane il y a cinq ans avec mes parents… ».

Machinalement, il tourna son regard vers la tête de Ron comme pour vérifier que ses cheveux aussi ressemblaient à du vin italien dans le noir, puis il en revint à la zone qui l'intéressait et continua à tirer, révélant un peu plus de broussaille rouge foncée. Et soudain, Ron parla :

—Arrête ça !

Draco se figea.

—Arrête, je te dis ! Répéta Ron.

« Merde ! » Songea le blond « Comment je vais lui expliquer ce que je suis entrain de faire ? »

—_Harry_, tu vas arrêter oui ?

« Quoi ? Il ose me confondre avec Scarface en plus ? »

Draco regarda à nouveau son visage et constata qu'il…dormait toujours et parlait dans son sommeil.

—Harry…mais enfin…arrête ! Si tu continues, je vais te bouffer les cuisses !

Draco ressentit un étrange sentiment négatif, un sentiment du même genre que ceux qu'il éprouvait en présence de Hal. Comment ça, Ron voulait bouffer les cuisses de l'autre crétin à lunettes ?

—Harry, veux-tu bien arrêter d'être aussi appétissant et de… sauce aux mirabelles …vautrer…Parce que…vais te manger…cuisses…ailes…cou…gésier…

« En fait, il rêve de bouffe ! »

—Harry…a des plumes…manger…petit poulet….

Draco sourit malgré lui : « Alors il rêve que Potter est un poulet ? Intéressant en matière de rêves débiles…rêver de manger son meilleur ami transformé en volaille ! »

Mais il n'en sut pas plus car Ron recommença à bouger et se retourna complètement pour se retrouver couché sur le ventre. Une des deux mains de Draco resta accrochée à son short par un ongle et glissa un peu plus bas et entra en contact avec quelque chose qui rendit les pommettes du blond semblable à du Chianti. Mais c'était toujours trop haut pour déterminer s'il y avait un piercing ou pas, et le cœur battant la chamade, le Serpentard retira promptement sa main au moment où celle de Ron qui remuait encore dans son sommeil alla se projeter sur son épaule, comme dans un geste affectueux.

Draco le repoussa.

—Non, mais garde tes distances ! Dit-il furieux au mec qu'il venait tout juste de peloter.

Après cet incident, il entreprit de se rendormir et d'oublier ce fichu piercing à la con.

oOoOOOoOo

Conformément à ce que leur avait dit Dumbledore, la petite famille resta en Espagne jusqu'à fin juin, où une belle surprise et bien des déboires les attendaient encore, mais n'anticipons pas, il reste quelques chapitres avant d'en arriver là.

Fin juin : ce qui signifiait que curieusement, l'espérance formulée par Draco de voir ses examens annulés fut comblée. C'était bien simple : tant que Alita ne serait pas rentrée dans son époque, Ron et Draco n'entendraient pas parler une seule fois d'ASPIC et leur scolarité entière était mise en suspend ! Mais autant dire que sous le soleil d'Azúcar Culebra, ça ne les atteignait pas plus que ça….

Leur relation évoluait, lentement mais sûrement, en quelques semaines, ils firent les progrès suivants :

Ils perdirent le réflexe de vouloir s'appeler par leur nom de famille suivi de « sale bâtard » ou quelque chose du même acabit.

Ils cessèrent définitivement de s'insulter à tout bout de champ, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils arrêtèrent de se faire des remarques déplaisantes, ils avaient juste remplacé les noms d'oiseaux vulgaires par des euphémismes.

Ils ne se tiraient plus la gueule à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit.

Draco commençait à devenir très familier avec les spatules et les casseroles et se mettait à tester des plats originaires de cuisines étrangères toutes azimuts. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alita, qui depuis son arrivée dans le passé où les mangas n'étaient pas encore populaires était totalement en manque de sa série préférée, lui disait «Arigato, Love-Cook» quand il servait quelque chose de particulièrement appétissant.

Il termina rapidement _Cent ans de solitude_, et ensuite il dévora d'autres œuvres de Marquez : _L'amour au temps du choléra_ et _Chronique d'une mort annoncée_. Ron le trouva complètement dérangé. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et partit à la découverte d'autres auteurs moldus. A la demande d'Alita et de sa folie des pirates, il acheta _L'île au trésor_ de Stevenson et lui lut intégralement à haute voix pour l'endormir le soir. Quand il déclarait être trop fatigué pour ça, Ron le relayait et Draco constatait avec un brin de jalousie que Ron était meilleur conteur, faisant des voix différentes et très animées pour Jim Hawkins ou Long John Silver.

Quand Draco allait à la librairie, il n'oubliait pas d'acheter des bandes dessinées pour Ron, mais en espagnol.

Ron passait beaucoup de temps dans les cafés à boire avec Hal et ses potes, qui le sacrèrent « Le roi de la picole » après qu'il ait gagné un concours de poivrots en descendant un litre d'Agua des Valencia en dix secondes.

Peu à peu, la langue espagnole lui entra dans la tête et avec de plus en plus de naturel, il apprit à la parler (ou du moins la baragouiner), si bien qu'il se fit un jour la réflexion qu'il devrait y avoir des cours de langues à Poudlard.

Il apprit aussi à jouer de la guitare avec Hal et Sirius (sous son visage de Saúl), même s'il commença par des mélodies équivalentes à _Jeux Interdits_ dans le monde des sorciers.

Sirius, Remus et Tonks ne perdirent pas de temps non plus : sous leurs fausses identités, ils continuèrent leur travail d'espionnage : Maria-Magdalena venait donner des coups de main à la cuisine, histoire de voir comment le petit cousin s'en sortait et si ses sentiments envers Ron se réchauffaient. De plus, elle avait toujours rêvé que la nouvelle génération issue de la famille Black abandonne l'idéologie des sangs-purs, et si elle pouvait gagner Draco à sa cause, rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse (sauf peut-être avoir Teddy auprès d'elle, mais cela aurait été trop compliqué de l'emmener avec elle et elle l'avait confié à Andromeda).

Et pendant ce temps, quand Saúl allait gratter avec Hal et Ron et pendant que Maria-Magdalena coupait les oignons avec Draco, Raúl se voyait relégué au rôle de baby-sitter. Alita, qui connaissait sa véritable nature, en abusait pour qu'il lui donne du chocolat.

oOoOOOoOo

—Tiens, elle ne regarde pas les dessins animés, ce matin ?

—Non, elle a trouvé une chaine musicale, elle regarde des vidéos clips…

—C'est quoi ?

—Ben, les Moldus font des mini-films pour accompagner leurs chansons…ils les diffusent là-dessus, ils font même des tops 50 des meilleurs ventes du moment.

—Et mais, faut faire gaffe alors !

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que les meilleures ventes du moment, c'est pas les mêmes que dans son époque, elle pourrait remarquer quelque chose !

—T'inquiète, là tout de suite, elle regarde une émission spéciale années 80, c'est du passé pour elle comme pour nous!

—Ah, les années 80…la new wave et cetera.

—T'imagines comme les gens devaient être heureux, ils connaissaient pas encore les boys bands et y'avait presque pas de rap !

Alita regardait attentivement la tranche de culture moldue qui s'offrait à elle : Michael danse avec des morts-vivants, Robert dit que les garçons ne pleurent pas, une madone prétend être comme une vierge, Nicola évoque des filles au masculin maquillées comme son fiancé, Charlotte dit à Serge « Je t'aime plus que tout, pa pa pa pa », Mylène prend son bain avec ses copines prostituées nues autour d'elles…

Alita n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa, mais soudain, l'écran changea et à la rousse libertine se substitua un type en costard qui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps devant une carte de l'Espagne. A trois centimètres de ses yeux, la télécommande était maintenue en l'air par la main droite de Ron et la main gauche de Draco, tous deux ayant héroïquement plongé vers leur fille— en se cassant la gueule au passage— pour l'empêcher de voir ce spectacle qui n'était pas de son âge.

—Maisss, Protesta Hal, Moi, je voulais voir la suite !

—Naaan ! Répliqua Draco.

—Pourquoi y'avait plein de madames toutes nues ? Demandait innocemment Alita.

—Euh…Firent les deux pères.

Alita comprit que cela avait encore un rapport avec ce fameux sujet pour lequel on ne voulait jamais lui répondre parce que soi-disant elle était trop jeune. Amusée, elle en rajouta une couche :

—Comment qu'on fait les bébés ?

—Tu le sauras quand tu seras grande !

—Zêtes po drôles…

—Viens sur mes genoux, Lilita, moi, je vais te le dire !

—Toi, tu tais, Espingouin !

—Attends ! Intervint Ron, Laisse-le faire !

—T'es malade ou quoi ?

—Ben tu sais…il y a toujours un moment où les parents doivent expliquer ce genre de choses à leurs gosses, pour ne pas qu'ils l'apprennent autrement …et moi, ça m'angoisse de devoir le faire, alors, puisque Hal se porte volontaire…

—Il n'est pas question qu'il éduque notre fille à notre place !

—Mais…

—T'es pas drôle, blondinet, j'allais lui expliquer avec des dessins en plus !

—N'importe quoi !

L'arrivée de Remus frappant à la porte les interrompit.

—Ah, tiens, Fit Hal en tournant la tête, Voilà ton baby-sitter, Lilita, on va devoir remettre ça à plus tard !

—Quoi ? S'étrangla Draco.

—Ouais, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter de toute urgence, Dit le jeune Hispanique en regardant Ron et Draco, Et Raúl va s'occuper de Lilita en nous attendant !

—Super, Gazouilla la fillette en courant vers Remus, On va encore zouer au Chocolate Poker ?

—C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Ron.

—Eeee, Dit Remus en faussant l'accent espagnol, Oun variante dou poker où on mise dou thcocolaté ploutôt qué dé l'argent !

—Elle joue au poker? S'étonna Hal.

—Ouais, c'est Pôpa qui m'a appris à bluffer !

—Elle est très douée, Dit Remus, Elle sait s'y prendre pour arnaquer…

« Une vraie Malfoy » Ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Hal força Ron et Draco à le suivre, ce dernier y mettant de la mauvaise grâce et ils s'éloignèrent tandis qu'ils entendaient Alita demander à Remus comment on faisait les bébés.

—Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? Demanda Ron.

—Vous allez voir, je vais régler vos problèmes de couple ! Annonça Hal.

—Ah oui ? Rien que ça ! Dit Draco, septique.

—Puisque Lilita connaît Evelina, autant vous la présenter, et puis, elle est douée…

—Evelina ?

—Tu veux dire, la Psychomage ?

—Oui, le Dr Evelina Clara, la meilleure Psychomage d'Azûcar Culebra !

—La meilleure, je veux bien le croire, c'est la seule !

—Elle descend d'une famille de Médicomages en tous genres, elle parle anglais, et elle n'a jamais déçu jusqu'ici…

—Mais en quoi, elle…

—Elle n'a pas de spécialisation, mais elle a beaucoup plus de compétence qu'une généraliste : elle exerce un peu de tous les métiers liés à la psychomagie, ce qui est suffisant pour un petit village comme celui-ci : psychologie, pédopsychologie, et dans votre cas, elle jouera le rôle de…

Ron et Draco se figèrent, comme s'ils avaient deviné.

—…thérapeute conjugale !

Après un instant de silence, Draco explosa et se tourna vers Ron :

—T'as vu ce qu'il a fait, ton cher copain débile?

Ron n'osa répondre, d'un côté, il jugeait que l'idée était sans doute bonne, mais par ailleurs, il n'avait aucune envie de tenter ce genre d'expérience avec Draco. Hal les traina néanmoins jusque dans son cabinet, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que le Dr Clara n'ouvre sa porte pour regarder qui était le client suivant.

—Je n'aime pas les psys, Maugréa Draco.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que ce sont de parfaits inconnus par rapport à toi mais que tu dois tout leur raconter ! Et le pire, c'est qu'ils arrivent à te faire cracher le morceau ! Des trucs que t'oserait jamais confier, même sous la torture, à tes proches, ben, les psys, ils parviennent à te l'arracher de la gorge que t'as rien vu venir, et tu te retrouves à te charcuter la cervelle avec eux…Et ceux qui utilisent la magie sont les plus vicieux.

Ron se tut. Ça sentait le vécu. Il se demanda si Draco n'avait jamais lui-même consulté un psy, quand il était enfant où quelque chose comme ça. Mais il n'allait pas lui poser la question, cela l'embarrasserait sûrement. Enfin, Ron aimait mettre Draco mal à l'aise, mais pour des broutilles, ici, cela semblait trop sérieux.

Enfin, le Dr Clara ouvrit sa porte. Dès qu'ils la virent, Ron et Draco comprirent que l'enthousiasme de Hal tenait moins à ses compétences qu'à ses jolies jambes prolongées par des talons aiguilles. Elle, en les voyant, fit une tête qui semblait dire « Oh, non, Hal Machaca, pas lui, pas ce morveux qui ne pense qu'à coller ses yeux entre mes seins ! ».

—Buenos dias, Dit-elle poliment.

—Evelina mía, j'ai deux amis britanniques qui ont besoin de tes conseils pour consolider leur couple !

—Je suis pas ton ami !

—Draco, s'il te plait…

—Toi, aussi, tu te la fermes, Ron !

—Je vois, dit le Dr Clara d'un air amusé, C'est la première fois que je dois m'occuper d'un couple homosexuel, mais le processus ne devrait pas être différent…

—C'est que, il y a une petite particularité avec eux, Précisa Hal.

—Oui ?

—Ils se détestent.

—Mais non, ils s'aiment, ils ont juste oublié pourquoi, comme beaucoup d'autres…

—Ben, en fait, ils n'ont jamais su pourquoi ils s'aimaient…

Evelina fronça les sourcils. Ron se résolut alors à tout lui raconter, si elle était là pour les aider, autant tout lui expliquer.

—Et bien, ce n'est pas banal, Dit-elle à la fin.

—Vous y arriverez, Evelina Mía ?

—Je vais essayer.

—Vous êtes la meilleure !

—Oui, et bien toi, tu restes dans la salle d'attente, mon coco, vous deux, entrez dans mon bureau, suivez-moi !

—Mais !!! Protesta Hal.

Le Dr Clara envoya un regard sévère à Hal et celui-ci battit en retraite et retourna s'assoir pour lire un magazine périmé. Draco se fit la réflexion que le Dr Clara était plutôt sympa. Celle-ci les fit entrer et leur présenta des sièges en face d'elle. Sur la table et autour d'elle trainaient divers objets, insolites ou non.

—Des crayons de couleurs ? S'étonna Ron.

—Oh, non, merde, Fit Draco, Vous allez nous demander de dessiner un arbre, c'est ça ? Ou alors, on va faire le truc avec les taches d'encre où est supposés voir des choses dedans ?

—Euh non, cela ne fait pas partie d'une thérapie conjugale, nous allons uniquement parler. Mais avant…

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un flacon contenant un liquide incolore.

—Une potion…Murmura Draco, Je t'avais bien dit que ceux qui employaient des moyens magiques étaient les plus vicieux…

—Du véritasérum, Expliqua Evelina, Cela facilitera les choses si vous ne mentez pas.

—Pourquoi, qu'allez-vous nous demander ?

—D'énoncer à voix haute tout ce que vous reprochez à l'autre.

Et là, avec un unisson parfait, Ron et Draco déclarèrent :

—Je n'ai pas besoin de véritasérum pour ça, en revanche, je peux avoir de quoi écrire ? La liste des défauts de ce crétin est tellement longue que j'ai peur d'en oublié quelques uns…

Le Dr Clara haussa les sourcils en écarquillant les yeux.

—Très bien, Dit-elle, Voici du papier et…piochez dans les crayons de couleur, ça n'a aucune importance…et ne faites pas attention à moi, je vous dirai à quoi ça rime plus tard.

Ils se mirent au boulot. Draco regarda les crayons de couleur et s'apprêta à saisir le rouge, mais voyant qu'Evelina l'observait, il se retint.

—Ne faites pas attention à moi, Répéta-t-elle.

« Je suis sûr que la couleur que je vais choisir va être décortiquée par son esprit de psy cinglée…si je choisis le rouge, elle va penser que je suis colérique ou pire, que je refoule ma gryffondoritude…Je vais prendre le noir pour me donner un air de type sombre et mystérieux…merde…Ron l'a pris…je vais prendre le brun, c'est le plus proche ».

Ils mirent environ un quart d'heure a rédigé leur liste. De temps en temps, Evelina prenait des photos, mais ils entreprirent de l'ignorer comme convenu.

—Vous avez fini ? Demanda-t-elle.

—Non, il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui ne vont pas chez ce type ! Dit Draco.

—Pareil, Dit Ron, Mais j'en ai marre de réfléchir, et puis j'ai faim !

—Dans ce cas, je vous écoute…Qu'est-ce que vous détestez chez l'autre ?

Ce fut la déferlante, Ron et Draco vidèrent leur sac :

—Ron est vraiment trop con !

—Draco est vraiment trop con !

—Il est méga naïf !

—Il est méga manipulateur !

—Il est complètement soumis à ses amis débiles et se laisse faire !

—Il n'a pas d'amis, il joue les caïds mais personne ne l'aime !

—Il sale, crasseux, pauvre, crève-la-faim et bouseux !

—Il est riche, pédant, pourri gâté, snob et il veut péter plus haut que son cul !

—Il est impulsif, kamikaze et complètement irréfléchi avec son courage de lion à la con !

—Il est lâche, opportuniste et tricheur avec sa ruse de serpent crétinissime !

—Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser avec les gens les plus stupides possibles !

—Il est anti-social et nombriliste !

—Il m'envie mon intelligence, ma fortune et ma capacité à diriger les autres !

—Il est m'envie mes amis, l'amour qui m'entoure et ma capacité à m'intégrer socialement !

—Il n'arrête pas de déprimer parce que personne ne le trouve intéressant et qu'on le prend pour un boulet !

—Il n'arrête pas de frimer avec des choses futiles comme l'argent pour se donner de l'importance alors qu'en fait personne ne le trouve intéressant pour lui-même !

—Il se prend pour Mère Thérésa et Robin des Bois réunis avec les enfants de Moldus !

—Il vit dans le mépris total des enfants de Moldus !

—Son père est un fou furieux obsédé par les prises électriques qui a toujours les yeux exorbités !

—Son père est un Mangemort, et si c'était un Moldu, ce serait un nazi ou un membre du Ku Klux Klang, et il a une perruque en poils de Yorkshire !

—Son meilleur ami est un gros con arrogant !

—Son meilleur ami est un miroir !

—Il est négligé physiquement, il s'habille comme un clodo !

—Il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles et complètement maniéré !

—Il bouffe n'importe quoi et n'importe comment, un vrai porc !

—Il mange sans plaisir, c'est navrant !

—Il fait de l'humour débile !

—Il prend sa répartie blessante pour de l'humour !

—Il se sacrifie constamment pour les autres et passe pour une bonne poire !

—C'est rat et un radin qui ne fait rien pour les autres sauf par intérêt !

—C'est une feignasse !

—Toi-même !

—Il est vulgaire !

—Toi-même !

—Il est cynique !

—Toi-même !

—Il a des idées préconçues sur moi !

—Il pense des trucs sur moi que c'est même pas vrai, d'abord!

—Il est jaloux de son meilleur ami, et pour le lui faire comprendre, il fait des crises pathétiques et le reste du temps, il la ferme et reste dans l'ombre à souffrir stupidement !

—Il est jaloux de mon meilleur ami, et comme mécanisme de défense, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est lui jouer des tours idiots comme un gros frustré !

—En tant qu'ami de cette sous-merde de Potter, il pourrait lui dire ses quatre vérités, puisque lui, il l'écouterait, mais il n'en profite pas !

—En tant que pire ennemi de Harry, il pourrait lui dire ses quatre vérités sans risquer de le blesser, contrairement à moi qui dois peser chaque mot au risque de me faire engueuler, mais il n'en profite pas ! Et au passage, c'est pas vrai, Harry ne m'écoute pas toujours !

—Et il n'est pas mon pire ennemi…Mon pire ennemi, c'est toi !

—Dans ce cas, c'est réciproque !

—Euh…donc…ah, aussi, il est amoureux de l'autre castor, en réalité, pas de moi, mais il ne voit que ses qualités, sans se rendre compte que c'est une horrible Je-sais-tout qui se croit plus intelligente que les autres !

—Il éprouve tellement de mépris envers les enfants de Moldus que cette fille qui en est une, il ne voit que son sang et ne se rend pas compte que c'est aussi quelqu'un de génial !

—…

—On va en rester là, si vous voulez bien ? Interrompit Evelina.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une bassine qui se révéla être une Pensine, puisqu'elle y déposa le souvenir de cette conversation, sans doute pour l'analyser en détails après.

—Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je ne vous fais pas payer puisque c'est Hal qui a prit cette initiative, et que sa mère et moi sommes bonnes amies, je verrai ça avec la famille Machaca…vous la connaissez sûrement, la mère de Hal ?

—Non, en fait, Dit Ron.

—Bien, nous nous reverrons quand j'aurai démêlé tout ça, en attendant, passez une bonne journée !

Ils sortirent du cabinet et découvrirent Hal en pleine lecture d'un…

—Magazine gay ?!

—Mais, tu es hétéro, non ?

—Oui, mais je me documente, c'est tout ! Au fait, vous pouvez me dire ce que ça veut dire « Fist Fucking » ? Je me demande ce que ça peut être !

—Et bien c'est…Commença Ron, mais Draco le bâillonna avec sa main.

—La ferme ! Dès que tu lui auras dit, la première chose qu'il va faire, c'est aller le répéter à Alita !

—Sinon, comment ça s'est passé ?

—Euh…bizarre, Dit Ron.

—Inutile ! Dit Draco, On n'a rien appris, à part pourquoi on se déteste !

Ils détaillèrent la séance en quelques phrases.

—Donc, maintenant, je sais pourquoi je hais cette andouille à taches de rousseur !

—Non, maintenant, tu sais pourquoi IL te hait, Dit Hal.

Ron sembla gêné. Il repensait effectivement à certaines choses que Draco avait dites pendant la séance, et soit il leur trouvait un fond de vérité et en rougissait de honte, soit Draco était à côté de la plaque à force d'être aveuglé par ses préjugés et il avait envie de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Il préféra changer de sujet :

—Au fait, Hal, pourquoi on ne voit jamais tes parents ?

—Me dis pas que lui aussi, c'est un pauvre orphelin à la vie tragique, comme l'autre…A croire que tu les attires, Ron…

—Mes parents sont en vie, Dit Hal, Enfin, mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu, donc je suppose qu'il est en vie, mais ma mère habite ici, mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de moi, alors j'habite avec Abuela…

—Ta mère est ici ? Pourquoi tu ne nous la présentes pas ?

—Je pourrais…si vous voulez, je vous la présenterai un jour…en attendant, ça vous dit d'aller au théâtre samedi ?

—Mouais, Dit Ron, C'est pas trop mon truc, mais j'ai rien contre.

—Pourquoi pas, Dit Draco, Ça ne peut nous faire que du bien, une sortie culturelle !

—Ouais enfin…Fit Hal…Euh…non rien…

oOoOOOoOo

A leur retour au bungalow, ils trouvèrent Alita et Remus en plein trafic de chocolat.

—Ah vous voilà ! Ah, Mr Hal, ton copain Raúl, il est bête, il sait même pas comment qu'on fait les bébés, et il raconte n'importe quoi !

Remus rougit, pour préserver l'innocence d'Alita, il avait inventé une histoire avec des fleurs et des abeilles, mais Alita avait flairé l'arnaque. Et d'ailleurs, dans sa confusion, il ne remarqua pas que les effets du Polynectar se dissipaient légèrement.

—_Dime luna de plata,¿ qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel ?, ahaahaaa, ahaahaaa, hijo de la lunaaaa_…Chanta Hal.

« Hijo de la luna ? Mais c'est moi ! Je me transforme, c'est ça ? » Pensa Remus.

—Euh…Adios ! Dit-il en partant le plus vite possible.

—Et ben…Dit Ron, Il se casse comme ça…

—Pfff…Fit Alita une fois qu'il fut parti, Y'a vraiment personne pour m'esspliquer c'est comment qu'on fait les bébés ?


	11. La route du rhum

Voici un chapitre que j'ai terminé hier, et ce ne fut pas sans peine (imaginez, ma vieille voisine, à moitié sourde, avait mis sa télé à fond si bien que j'entendais tout, et elle regardait le concert de Johnny, ce chapitre a donc été achevé sur fond sonore de Alummeeeeeeeezzzzz le feeeeuuuuu!). Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre onze : La route du rhum

Assis à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour épier Luna Lovegood qui travaillait activement avec Hermione Granger sur une pile de vieux grimoires mangés aux mites.

« Elle serait ma future femme ? » Se dit-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser.

Pour finir, il s'en foutait que ça soit elle ou une autre, même s'il s'agissait précisément de la «tarée loufoque» de l'école. Mais alors que Blaise contait à ses deux amis impatients toute l'histoire, un détail attira son attention.

—Quoi ? J'ai un fils ?

Blaise opina.

—Edward.

—C'est impossible. Ce n'est pas moi, l'homme à Lovegood, ni le père de ce gamin.

—Mais…

—Cette mouflette…Alita… elle a bien dit « Tonton Théo » ?

—Ben en fait, je n'étais pas là quand elle a dit ça, Expliqua Blaise, Mais Hermione me l'a raconté et…

—Tu l'appelles déjà « Hermione » ? Sourcilla Pansy.

—Non, mais, tu es sûr qu'elle a dit « Tonton Théo et Tata Loufoca » ? Reprit Théodore en ignorant la brunette.

—Oui, Répondit Blaise.

—Dans ce cas, ce n'est peut-être pas moi, il y a d'autres Théos sur terre…

—Mais…

—Et puis, pour dire que c'est moi, vous vous basez sur un truc que Draco a dit sur un coup de tête !

—Oui, effectivement…Ça peut ne pas être toi…Ou ça peut être toi !

—Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne peux pas faire un gosse à Lovegood!

—Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas si mal !

—Ouais, mais elle est complètement fêlée du potiron ! Intervint Pansy, Cette fille-là, il lui manque des clous dans la charpente !

—Elle n'est pas si mal ! Répéta Blaise, Et puis, au moins, ce n'est pas une forçat des études comme Hermione !

—Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ? S'insurgea Pansy.

—Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, Dit Théo.

—Alors quoi ?

—Je te le dirai uniquement si tu promets de ne pas le répéter.

—D'accord, Concéda Blaise.

Théo se leva et alla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille droite de Blaise. Furieuse d'être ignorée, Pansy alla écouter à l'oreille gauche.

—Cela ne va pas traverser ma tête ! Répliqua le grand noir à la jeune cruche qui se rassit en rougissant.

Au fur et à mesure que Théo parlait, le regard de Blaise s'éclaircissait. Pour finir, Théodore alla se rassoir.

—D'accord, je ne le dirai à personne. Mais effectivement, vu les circonstances, je vois mal comment tu pourrais avoir un enfant avec Luna Lovegood…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'empressa Pansy.

Théo prit un air triste et rougit de honte. Pansy fulmina, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Déjà que son Draco chéri lui avait été subtilisé par Weasley, et que Blaise et Théo, les deux Serpentards les plus potables après le blond revenaient à Granger le Castor et Lovegood la Timbrée, si en plus on lui faisait des cachoteries…

Animés tous les trois par leur conversation (enfin, surtout Pansy et Théo, Blaise économisant toujours la moindre phrase), ils ne remarquèrent rien du cirque qui avait eu lieu à quelques tablées d'eux. Et donc, Théo sursauta quant une petite main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Ses longs cheveux dorés cascadaient autour de sa tête.

—Bonjour, Théo Nott, tu vas bien ? Demanda Luna de sa voix cristalline.

—Euh…on peut dire que oui, Parvint-il à articuler.

—Tu sais que tu…

—Je ne suis pas ton mari, et je n'ai pas de fils avec toi !

—Si, et j'ai une preuve de ça ! Chantonna-t-elle.

Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait une petite chouette sur l'épaule de la Serdaigle et que celle-ci tenait un papier à la main (Luna, pas la chouette !). Elle le lui tendit.

—Alita a écrit une lettre à Edward, et donc, c'est à toi et moi de la lire. Tu verras, quand tu l'auras lue, tu comprendras tout…

Théo saisit la lettre et commença à lire. Pansy s'avança pour voir aussi, mais le bras de la blonde lui barra le chemin.

—Désolée, mais seuls Théo et moi sommes autorisés à la lire…

—Mais qu'est-ce…

—Même Ron et Draco n'ont pas le droit d'y jeter un œil…du moins pour l'instant. Alita y a écrit…son grand secret !

Théo acheva sa lecture et regarda Luna avec un air ébahi.

—Tu es ma femme…Edward est notre fils…Dit-il.

—Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit que tu comprendrais.

—Mais Théo, Commença Blaise, Tu viens de me confier que…

—Il y a un moyen de contourner ce problème, Répliqua Théo, Je suis sûr que tu peux deviner comment en réfléchissant un peu…en attendant, personne ne peut lire cette lettre !

Il la rendit à Luna qui la rangea dans sa poche.

—Et ne t'avises pas d'essayer de me la voler ! Dit-elle à l'adresse de Pansy, Ne mets pas ta truffe dans les affaires d'Alita ! Et arrête de dire qu'il me manque des clous dans la charpente !

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Hermione.

—Mais comment a-t-elle entendu que je disais ça ? Fit Pansy, Elle était beaucoup trop loin…

oOoOOOoOo

Alita s'éveilla en larmes. Encore ce cauchemar horrible, le pire de tous.

Elle réprima un sanglot et sauta hors de son lit, se précipita dans le couloir et entra en grand fracas dans la chambre de ses pères. D'habitude, elle était plus discrète et écoutait toujours à la porte pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas «occupés», mais cette nuit-là, elle était tellement anéantie par son cauchemar qu'elle se jeta dans leur lit sans aucune retenue pour pleurer à chaudes larmes contre eux.

Draco se réveilla en premier.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…Tu pleures ?

—Rrrrrfle ! Déclara Ron.

Draco lui donna une tape.

—Réveille-toi ! Elle pleure !

—Gnnnn…que…quoi… ?

—Elle pleure.

Ron émergea complètement.

—Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

—…mon rêve ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

—Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

—Encore André Cornichon ?

—Nan…c'est pas ça…horrible…

Elle avait encore rêvé qu'ils venaient la reprendre.

Les méchants messieurs qui font les lois, ils les changent tout le temps. Un jour c'est « noir », le lendemain, c'était «blanc». Et ils avaient décidé que c'était fini, les homosexuels perdaient le droit à l'adoption. Alors, les gens en uniformes débarquaient chez eux et disaient à P'pa et Pôpa qu'ils n'étaient pas capables, vu leur « particularité handicapante » d'élever un enfant. Alita devait leur dire non pas « au revoir », mais « adieu pour toujours ». On ne pouvait pas protester, parce que c'était la loi. On l'emmenait loin de la seule famille digne de ce nom qu'elle ait connue et un grand type avec une perruque blanche frappait avec son marteau comme dans les dessins animés et condamnait Alita à « retourner d'où elle venait ». On l'expédiait par Portoloin dans son pays natal et elle retrouvait ses parents biologiques, ceux-là mêmes qui n'avaient jamais voulu d'elle et qui n'avaient pas de visages, juste des têtes toutes lisses sans la moindre émotion. Elle allait passer sa vie à travailler désormais. Une montagne de galettes de riz séchées s'écroulait sur elle.

Quand elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, elle avait constaté que ses yeux s'étaient mis à pleurer alors qu'elle dormait encore.

—P'pa…Pôpa…Minauda-t-elle.

—Oui, princesse ?

—Oui, poupée ?

—Personne…personne…personne ne viendra jamais me chercher pour que…vous me garderez pour toujours, hein ?

—Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi on ne te garderait pas ?

—Paskeu…la loi…vous savez, parfois, la loi…elle est méchante avec vous paskeu vous êtes…des garçons tous les deux…alors, ils ne veulent pas que vous me gardiez !

—Ah ça…Fit Draco.

—Je préfère défier la loi que de t'abandonner ! Dit Ron avec force.

Draco lui envoya un drôle de regard.

« Défier la loi ? Mais quel con, ce Gryffy ! »

—Ouais, nous deviendrons tous les trois des hors-la-loi si jamais ils veulent t'arracher à nous ! N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

—Euh…ouais, Dit celui-ci, pas convaincu.

—Et on ira où alors ? Ils voudront nous mettre en prison, si on n'obéit pas ! Répliqua Alita.

—Et bien euh…

Ron trouva une idée.

—On achètera un bateau et on prendra le large tous les trois…on deviendra des pirates, on écumera les mers et on trouvera des trésors !

Draco roula des yeux, mais ceux d'Alita s'animèrent. Elle retrouva le sourire.

—On rencontrera Zack Sparrow ?

—Oui, Répondit Ron, même s'il ne savait pas qui était Jack Sparrow, et encore moins Zack, mais à cet instant précis, il aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi.

—Ze peux dormir avec vous ?

—Oui, bien sûr ! Dit Draco en la serrant contre lui.

Ron se rapprocha d'eux pour se joindre à leur étreinte. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Draco. Pour la première fois, ils eurent l'air d'un vrai couple entrain de câliner son enfant.

Avec une synchronisation parfaite et non voulue, ils déposèrent un baiser sur les joues d'Alita. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois ainsi.

oOoOOOoOo

—Ne me dit pas qu'on est perdus !

—D'accord, je ne vais pas te le dire…

—Raaaaaaa, pourquoi je me suis fié à toi pour trouver le chemin du théâtre ? Je le sais, pourtant, que même un escargot arriverait à destination plus vite que toi parce que lui au moins, il ne se planterait pas sur la route à prendre !

Draco s'assit sur un appui de fenêtre bas alors que Ron se tordait les doigts de gêne. Après avoir confié Alita à la vieille Machaca, ils s'étaient mis en chemin tous les deux vers le théâtre où Hal leur avait donné rendez-vous avec les trois espions sous leurs formes espagnoles. Hal avait expliqué à Ron comment on s'y rendait, mais…il aurait mieux fait de le dire à Draco !

—Ne t'inquiète pas, Dit le rouquin, Nous allons y arriver !

—Ah ouais ? Railla le blond, sceptique.

—Ouais…Regarde, j'ai fait des progrès en espagnol, je sais demander mon chemin…¡Hola, señora ! ¿Puede usted indicarme el camino del teatro, por favor ?

Ron discuta avec la dame qu'il venait d'aborder et revint vers Draco avec de nouvelles informations.

—Impressionnant, Dit le blond, pas impressionné, Moi aussi, je connais quelques mots d'espagnol !

—Ah ouais ? Quoi?

Draco sourit, prêt à provoquer Ron avec un mot que celui-ci détestait entendre peu importe la langue.

—Sangre-Sucia. Ça désigne Granger.

—¡Callate, Mortifago estupido de opereta! Répliqua Ron ¡Chupame el culo, cretino sucio! ¡ Puta madre!

—Quoi ? (1)

—Laisse tomber…

Ron lui communiqua alors les directives pour se rendre au théâtre. Draco les suivit, mais par précaution, il inversa les directions. La méthode porta ses fruits et ils parvinrent à destination en cinq minutes. Hal les attendait.

—Pelirrojo ! Cria-t-il avant d'étreindre Ron pour lui dire bonjour, au grand mécontentement de Draco.

Tonks, Remus et Sirius les saluèrent brièvement et ils entrèrent tous les six dans le théâtre.

—Tu ne nous as pas dit que ta mère viendrait aussi? Demanda Ron.

—Mais elle sera bientôt là, Répondit Hal.

—Elle est anglaise, c'est ça ?

—Ouais.

Draco jeta un œil au programme.

—_Le Cid._ Tiens, encore de la culture moldue. Et qui se passe en Espagne…Pourtant, il n'était pas espagnol, Corneille. Enfin, soit, heureusement que je l'ai déjà lu en anglais, sinon, je n'y comprendrais rien…

—Tu lis des bouquins de théâtre en plus ?

Ron fit une moue de dégoût.

—A part les bandes dessinées, rien ne t'intéresse, toi ! Répliqua Draco.

—Tu as encore du mal à apprendre l'espagnol, toi ? Lui demanda Hal.

—Comment veux-tu que je maîtrise une langue aussi vite, ça fait moins d'un mois qu'on est là ?

—Ron y arrive bien, lui…

—Ben, je sais pas, parfois les débiles mentaux développent des capacités extraordinaires comme une mémoire immense, une virtuosité innée pour jouer du piano, ce genre de truc…Alors, lui, il apprend les langues super-vite !

—Ou tout simplement que c'est mon truc, Dit Ron, vexé, Après tout, on n'a pas de cours de langue à Poudlard, si ça se trouve, si je n'étais jamais venu ici, je serais passé à côté de la découverte que je suis doué pour ça !

Draco voulut répliquer quelque chose de méchant, mais il se tut. Il savait pertinemment qu'une des pires hantises de Ron était qu'on lui fasse remarquer sa nullité dans presque tous les domaines, ce que Draco aimait faire plus que tout, mais tout à coup…Il n'avait pas envie d'enfoncer Ron, pour une fois, c'était curieux…Peut être qu'à force de le côtoyer, il se sentait moins indifférent à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ?

Non, Draco n'avait jamais été indifférent à la douleur de Ron, c'était juste qu'avant, ça lui faisait plaisir. Plus maintenant…

Il se rappela la joie qu'il éprouvait en cuisinant, en découvrant qu'il était étonnement doué pour ça, pour cette activité qu'il n'avait jamais pratiquée et pour laquelle il n'avait découvert son talent que grâce à la présence incongrue d'Alita dans sa vie. De même, Ron se découvrait une facilité inattendue pour les langues, lui que tout le monde prenait pour incapable de briller dans un domaine intellectuel…Il fallait le laisser poursuivre dans cette voie !

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Alita, Draco se fit la réflexion que ce qu'elle avait sûrement encore à révéler sur le futur pouvait être…amusant !

—On devrait faire des langues à Poudlard, Dit Ron, Et pas l'Etude des Runes ! Les langues mortes, non merci ! Il n'y a qu'Hermione pour aimer ne connaître que la face écrite d'un parler et de passer son temps à faire des exercices de thème et version ! Les langues vivantes, c'était autre chose, un vrai plaisir de sentir les mots glisser sur sa langue ! Et à Poudlard, on passe à côté de ça pour lire dans les feuilles de thé à la place ! Si j'ai le temps, j'apprendrai d'autres langues, puisque ça a l'air de me convenir…Le français peut-être ? Comme ça, je saurai enfin ce que Fleur médit en croyant que personne ne comprend ce qu'elle dit, na !

—Ouais, le français, c'est super-joli, Dit Hal, Mais ça a l'air super-compliqué…Si tu trouves que la conjugaison espagnole est tordue par rapport à celle de l'anglais, je crois qu'en français, c'est pire !

—Ouais…

Ron eut un air rêveur.

—Ta mère n'arrive pas ? Reprit-il.

—Patience…Elle sera là…

—Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sache que tu es son fils parce qu'elle a honte, Dit Draco.

Hal ne releva pas, le spectacle commença.

—Je dois vous prévenir que c'est un spectacle un peu particulier…

—Et ta mère ?

—Chut !

Après les trois coups, le rideau se leva et la lumière éclaira les deux comédiennes, incarnant Chimène et Elvire.

Hal avait eut raison de les prévenir, car il y avait une particularité non négligeable dans cette «interprétation» du _Cid._

Les actrices étaient nues.

—Quoi ? S'étrangla Ron.

—J'ai entendu parler de ça, Souffla Remus a Tonks, Les metteurs en scène modernes aiment «réinventer» le théâtre en faisant les choses tordues et provocatrices parce qu'ils y voient du sens.

—Soi-disant…Compléta Tonks.

—Ils sont fous, ces artistes ! Conclut Sirius, Mais en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas dérangeant…enfin, je préférerais que ça soit des hommes.

—T'inquiète, il y a aussi des personnages masculins…

A quelques places de là, Draco murmura :

—Intéressant comme concept…Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de l'Espingouin, un pervers pareil aime ça, forcément !

—On a bien fait de laisser Alita chez Abuela, Dit Ron.

Une fois remis du choc, le rouquin remarqua que…

—C'est en français !

—Ben ouais, il écrivait en français Corneille et comme c'est en vers… toi qui justement voulais apprendre cette langue…

—Mais je ne vais pas l'apprendre comme ça, je comptais utiliser cette pièce comme un test d'espagnol, en fait ! Et du coup, je ne vais rien comprendre à l'histoire !

—Y'a rién a commprenndré, Dit Sirius, Tout lé monde est tout nou !

Draco poussa un soupir.

—Rodrigue aime Chimène, Dit-il à Ron, Et elle l'aime aussi mais il y a un problème…

—Ils n'osent pas se l'avouer ?

Draco grogna.

—Non, tous les couples ne sont pas comme toi et Granger : deux abrutis où il n'y a pas un pour rattraper l'autre!

—Comment ça ? Tu trouves toujours qu'Hermione et moi, on a l'air d'un couple ?

—C'était pas le cas, du moins en devenir, avant qu'Alita ne débarque ?

—Possible, mais maintenant, c'est évident que non… C'est quoi leur problème à Rodrigue et Chimène alors ?

—Leurs pères ne s'aiment pas…

—Ça ça ressemble plutôt à votre couple, Dit malicieusement Hal en désignant Ron et Draco.

—Le père de Chimène flanque une baffe au père de Rodrigue, Poursuivit Draco, Et celui-ci demande à son fils de le venger en tuant le père de Chimène…

—C'est un peu extrême, non ?

—Mais si Rodrigue le tue, Chimène ne pourra plus l'aimer, et il se retrouve devant un choix, c'est ça qu'on appelle un dilemme cornél…

Mais il fut interrompu par une dizaine de spectateurs qui lui demandaient de la fermer parce que eux, ils écoutaient la pièce, et que si ça ne l'intéressait pas, il n'avait qu'à sortir au lieu de papoter !

Ils se turent et restèrent prostrés jusqu'à la fin de la pièce, même pendant les entractes.

oOoOOOoOo

—Attends une minute, Dit Ron à la sortie.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, interrogatif.

—Quoi ?

—Tu pense que je suis toujours amoureux d'Hermione ?

—Ce n'est pas le cas ? Comme si votre petit cirque avait échappé à qui que se soit à Poudlard, à vous tourner autour l'un l'autre de façon pathétique !

—Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle.

—Ah, tu as cessé de l'aimer paf ! comme ça, et maintenant, tu es fou de moi selon le même principe, c'est ça ?

—Non, je ne t'aime toujours pas…C'est juste que j'ai eu plus facile à m'habituer à l'idée que je ne serais jamais en couple avec elle qu'à celle que c'était toi mon grand amour…Parce qu'effectivement, on se cherche, elle et moi, depuis tellement longtemps sans qu'aucun des deux ne se lance que je me demandais parfois si au fond, « elle et moi », ça avait vraiment du sens, si justement le fait qu'on n'arrivait pas à se trouver n'était pas une preuve que quelque chose clochait depuis le départ et que ça ne marcherait jamais…Maintenant, j'en ai la preuve, ça m'a aidé à tourner la page assez rapidement. Pour ce qui est de me mettre à t'aimer, c'est une autre paire de manches…

—Et alors ?

—Je tenais à te le dire, je veux que ça soit clair entre nous : je ne l'aime plus ! Viens plus dire à la psy que c'est le cas !

—D'accord, si c'est ça qui te tracasse…En revanche, Granger reste une fille…

—Et elle m'a souvent reproché de ne pas la voir comme telle…

—Et il y avait aussi Lavander Brown…

—Qu'est-ce que t'es entrain de dire ? Que je ne suis pas assez gay pour toi ? J'ai pas le droit de savoir ce que ça fait d'être avec une fille ? En tous cas, c'est pas moi qui me baladais à Poudlard avec une sangsue à face de Pékinois !

—Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre moi et Pansy !

—Dès qu'elle te voit, elle se jette sur toi comme une mouche sur une merde !

—Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, c'est elle qui profite et je ne dis rien pour sauver les apparences !

—Quelles apparences ?

—Désolé d'interrompre votre « parade nuptiale », Dit Hal en arrivant, Mais vous voulez voir ma maman?

—Tiens, elle arrive après le spectacle, celle-là ?

—Mais non ! Suivez-moi.

Et ils le suivirent. Soudain, le chemin qu'ils empruntaient leur parut évident.

—Je crois que je viens de comprendre, Dit Ron, Il nous emmène dans les loges.

—Nan, Fit Draco, Ne me dites pas que…

Mais Hal frappa à la porte de la loge des femmes. Une comédienne vint leur ouvrir et elle devait l'avoir reconnu, car elle appela :

—Satin !

Une autre femme apparut, l'interprète de Chimène, elle ne s'était rhabillée que le bas du corps et avait encore la poitrine nue. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent dès qu'elle vit Hal.

—Mon bébé ! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

—Salut, Mama ! T'as trop bien joué, aujourd'hui !

Ron en resta muet. Et Draco déclara :

—Le fils est un pervers et un crétin demeuré, la grand-mère est une vielle charogne autoritaire qui passe son temps à hurler, et la mère se fout à poil devant une centaine de personnes ! Pourquoi mon destin est-il en partie lié à cette famille de fêlés ?

—Et bien, je vous présente ma môman : Satin Notcoy !

oOoOOOoO

Harry se mit à fuir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pour la première fois depuis Slughorn, il était content d'avoir cours de Potions et fila en direction des cachots pour éviter de…de se faire écrabouiller, par exemple !

Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, il la referma violemment derrière lui et regarda les autres élèves en haletant.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Hermione.

—Tu as la tête du mec qui a croisé un tsunami, Constata Neville.

—C'est presque ça !

—Ou alors, c'était le nouveau prof de Potions, Suggéra Dean, Je l'ai vu aussi et…

—LA nouvelle prof, Rectifia Hermione.

—LE, Insista Dean.

—LA ! Répliqua Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit furieusement, envoyant au passage Harry se carapater sur le pavé du cachot. Un bonhomme massif avec de la moustache, un cou de taureau et l'air mécontent déboula et lança un regard mauvais aux élèves dont la plupart se mirent à trembler comme des chiwawas mouillés. Le monstre alla se camper devant l'ancien bureau de Rogue et annonça d'une voix grave, avec un accent de l'Europe de l'Est:

—Bonjooouuuur, jé soui, vottrrre nouveau prrrrofffesseurrrr !

—Ah, tu vois, c'est un homme ! Triompha Dean.

—Dans ton cul, Granger ! Renchérit Pansy.

—Jé souis Madémoiselle Petrova, Poursuivit le spécimen.

—Ah ! C'est une femme, je le savais, Jubila Hermione avec une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

—C'est une femme, ça ? Dit Harry, septique.

—Même la Legourdin dans _Matilda_ est plus féminine ! Fit Blaise qui avait abandonné son air stoïque, sans doute parce que même lui avait peur.

—Oh tu connais Roald Dahl ? S'empressa Hermione.

—Oui, pourquoi, tu aimes ?

—Non, pas du tout, c'est pour les gosses, ce n'est pas sérieux comme livres, mais c'est un Moldu, alors…

—C'est un hasard, si j'ai lu ça, Dit Blaise.

—Sileeeeennnnce ! Tempêta Melle Petrova.

Ensuite, elle écrivit son nom complet au tableau, en caractères cyrilliques, ce qui faisait une belle jambe à ses infortunés élèves. Heureusement, elle lut ce qu'elle avait écrit.

—Marrrroushka Serrrrgevna Petrrrrrova !

Hermione leva alors la main.

—Quoi ? Tonna Petrova.

—Euh, Professeur, je voulais, pour vous aider, vous mettre au courant de la matière que nous avions vue avec le Professeur Rogue, afin que vous sachiez…

—Ah, jé vois, toi, petite demoiselle, toi, tou es la petite prrrremière dé classe qui a toujourrrrs dé bonnes notes et qui cirrrre les pompes des professeurrrrs ?

—Dans le mil ! Ricana Pansy, Perspicace la nouvelle prof !

—Et toi, tout es la langue-dé-poute de la bande ? Poursuivit Petrova.

—Bien cernée, Murmura Théo.

Pansy baissa les yeux et Petrova en revint à Hermione, s'approchant d'elle tel l'ogre se jetant sur le Petit Poucet.

—Trrrréééés bien, mademoiselle jé-sais-tout, tou va cirrrrer mes chaussourrres, puisque tou aimes ça !

Et elle flanqua sa monstrueuse guibole poilue sous le nez d'Hermione avec violence. Elle portait une chaussure de randonnée décolorée et avec sa baguette, elle transforma le plumier d'Hermione en brosse à cirer et sa bouteille d'encre en pot de cirage. La jeune-fille écarquilla les yeux avant de mettre en tâche.

Le reste du cours fut consacré à un réquisitoire de Melle Petrova exposant l'idée que les Potions étaient une affaire de muscles. Elle répéta à plusieurs reprises que Rogue était une mauviette qui leur faisait étudier des potions de mauviette avec des méthodes de mauviette et qu'avec elle, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

—Vous savez quoi ? Confia Neville après le cours, Rogue est gentil, mignon et adorable !

oOoOOOoOo

—'egarde, Pôpa, pendant que vous zétiez au théâtre, z'ai encore acheté un livre pour toi !

—Comment ça ?

—Abuela devait faire les commissions chez l'épicier, et ze lui ai demandé d'aller aussi à la librairie paskeu t'as fini _L'île au trésor_ !

—Et tu as payé avec quoi ? Tu n'as quand même pas laissé Abuela payer ?

—Nan, c'était mes économies.

Alita fit des yeux de chiots d'anthologie et Draco eut cette fois besoin d'un effort surhumain pour garder sa tête d'ice-berg et ne pas fondre comme neige au soleil.

Il prit en main le livre qu'elle lui tendait.

—Voyons voir…_Moby Dick_ ! Tu fais une fixette sur le monde marin ou quoi ?

Satin éclata d'un rire grave qui trahissait un possible tabagisme.

—Elle adore les marins ?

—Ouais, surtout les pirates…

—Ça me rappelle quand Hal a eu sa période "dinosaures", tu te rappelles, mon chou, tu collectionnais les petites figurines animées qu'on trouvait dans les suçacides ?

—Mama…dis pas ça quand y'a des gens !

Après le théâtre, ils étaient tous repartis avec Satin chez Rocío. Ils étaient assis dans le salon et buvaient un verre en discutant.

—Ze voudrais être pirate, plus tard et ze boirai du rhum tout le temps ! Déclara Alita.

—Euh…pour le rhum, évite, si possible, Dit Draco.

—Vous savez comment on dit « rhum » en espagnol ? Susurra Hal.

—Non, ça je sais pas, Répondit Ron.

—Ron.

—Oui ?

Hal éclata de rire.

—T'as pas compris ? « Rhum », ça se dit « ron » ! Ton prénom désigne un alcool !

—Ah ? (2)

Draco soupira.

« N'importe quoi » Pensa-t-il.

—J'éspère qué vous en avez, dou ron ! Déclara Sirius.

La vieille Machaca poussa un grognement qui devait dire « oui», car elle s'en alla et revint avec une bouteille. Tous se servirent, sauf Alita qui râla parce qu'on la forçait à se cantonner au jus de citrouille.

—Allez, comme tu me fends le cœur, tu peux boire une gorgée dans mon verre, mais pas plus ! Dit Ron.

—Merciii!

—Tu es trop permissif ! Répliqua Draco.

—Et quoi ?

—Il a raisón, Dit Remus, Sept ans, c'est encoré trrrop jéune! Si c'était dé la liqueur dé cacao, jé dit pas mais dou rhum…

Draco poussa un soupir et faillit recracher sa boisson quand il vit Satin avaler la sienne cul sec.

—Wouu, Dit-elle, Y'a pas à dire, ça étourdit !

—Le rhum me fait toujours tourner la tête ! Déclara Hal qui lui sirotait tranquillement.

Ron se mit à rougir, il ressentait les compliments envers le rhum comme s'ils étaient envers lui. Il se sentit très flatté quand tout le monde se déclara enivré de rhum. Mais le pire— le mieux ?— fut le lapsus que Draco proféra, un peu éméché, tendant son verre :

—Encore un doigt de Ron, s'il vous plait !

Ron ne réalisa vraiment que quand Hal éclata de rire.

—Ha ha, blondinet, je savais que tu aimais ça !

Draco vira plus rouge qu'un joueur de Gryffondor qui se serait pris des tomates dans la tronche.

—Il peut même t'en foutré deux, si tou veux ! Renchérit Sirius, qui lui était presque complètement beurré.

Draco se leva, furieux.

—Je vais fumer dehors ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le balcon.

Une fois qu'il y fut, il alluma une de ses cigarettes noires à la vanille. Mais deux personnes l'avaient suivi : Tonks et Satin.

—On vient aussi ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Dit Satin, Il ne faut pas déranger les non-fumeurs, mais c'est toujours plus sympa quand on est plusieurs…

Comme il ne répondait rien, elles se postèrent près de lui et allumèrent leurs propres cigarettes : des blondes mentholées pour Tonks et des Gauloises pour Satin.

—Hal est un peu exubérant, hein ?

—Pas qu'un peu…

—Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu surexcité…

—Hum…Mme Notcoy, ma question risque de paraître un peu bizarre mais…est-ce que Hal a déjà été attiré par un garçon?

—Hé hé, non, jamais, il court après les filles depuis qu'il sait marcher…Si vraiment Ron l'a séduit, ce sera sa première expérience de ce côté-là de la barrière…

—Comment savez-vous…

—Bah, c'est mon garçon, je sais comment il est, il aime avoir une attitude ambigüe et provocante envers les garçons gays qui lui témoignent de l'amitié, mais c'est juste par taquinerie, par jeu…

—Mais il va jusqu'où comme ça ?

—Hum…Je pense qu'il en a déjà embrassé un, une fois…

—Quoi ?

—Il était curieux, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait…

Elle marqua une pause.

—Il m'a raconté votre histoire…

—Tout Azúcar Culebra est au courant ou quoi ? Comme si c'était de ma faute…

—Mais…est-ce que tu regrettes ?

—D'être marié à cet imbécile ? Oui ! Oui ! A fond !

—Oh la la !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Remus, un peu pompette pour changer des autres, qui brandit devant lui un paquet de…

—Cigarettes en chocolat ?

—Pffft, Fit Tonks en écrasant sa vraie cigarette à elle.

Elle s'en alla le rejoindre ensuite, et le tira par la manche pour le ramener à l'intérieur alors qu'il affichait un grand sourire. Sirius avait retrouvé sa guitare et chantait à tue-tête.

—Tu regrettes vraiment tant que ça ? Reprit Satin.

Draco réfléchit.

—En ce qui concerne Ron, je ne sais pas quoi penser…en ce qui concerne Alita…je…c'est une chouette gamine, même si je suppose que comme tous les gosses, elle me rendra dingue un jour et qu'elle a sûrement du m'énerver dans le passé, soyons réalistes…Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est qu'elle n'est pas ma fille biologique…et je viens d'une famille ou la descendance de même ADN et le sang pur sont des notions primordiales, adopter un enfant doit me coûter pas mal d'ennuis chez les miens…

Il détourna les yeux et tira un dernier coup sur sa cigarette. Heureusement pour lui, il se tenait dos à la porte du balcon et ne vit rien. En revanche, Satin, qui lui faisait face, avait bien vu qu'Alita s'était glissée dans l'entrebâillement laissé par Tonks et Remus et avait certainement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle baissa les yeux d'un air triste et rentra à l'intérieur.

* * *

(1) Traduction du mini-dialogue :

—Sang-de-Bourbe. (Ça désigne Granger)

—La ferme, stupide Mangemort d'opérette! (Répliqua Ron.) Lèche-moi le cul, sale crétin !Ta mère la pute !

(2) J'avoue, j'ai piqué cette idée à la Fée Clochette de PMW, ainsi que le jeu de mots qui va venir…mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, depuis que j'ai lu sa BD, je ne vois plus les bouteilles Havana Club


	12. Les métamoprhoses de la poupée

Chapitre douze : Les métamorphoses de la poupée

Alita sortit discrètement du passage secret et regarda à gauche, regarda à droite.

Personne. Ouf !

Tonton Lunard, Tonton Patmol et Tata Dora ne l'avaient pas vue, et apparemment, P'pa et Pôpa étaient occupés avec Mr Hal, donc, personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Ils croyaient naïvement qu'elle était occupée à jouer avec Severina (« Bah quoi, elle ressemble à Tonton Sev' en fille, ma poupée ! »).

Mais en réalité, elle se faufilait dans la salle de bain en catimini, serrant contre elle le flacon qu'elle avait volé chez les deux tontons canidés et la tata métamorphmage et qu'elle avait dissimulé sous sa robe.

Le miroir devant le lavabo était vachement haut, il lui fallut empiler un marchepied par-dessus une manne à linge renversée pour enfin arrivé à pouvoir s'y contempler en entier, de la tête aux pieds.

Parce qu'elle était tout petite, et c'était ça le problème ! Enfin, une partie du problème.

Car Pôpa était grand, et P'pa, lui encore plus. Et les Asiatiques étaient petits, du coup, Alita ne serait jamais grande, même si elle avait été un garçon.

Et puis, il y a avait cette peau mate et jaunâtre…Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir le teint d'ivoire de Pôpa ? Ça lui donnait un air comme les princes dans les histoires. Et elle n'avait pas non plus les trois millions de taches de rousseurs si mignonnes de P'pa. Si Alita en avait, elle serait Fifi Brindacier, il ne lui manquerait plus que les nattes, parce que Fifi Brindacier, elle est un peu pirate et elle a des taches de rousseur !

Et puis, ces yeux bridés de couleur noire, ça n'allait pas non plus ! Elle aurait préféré les avoir ronds et colorés, en bleu comme la mer à Azúcar Culebra, comme ceux de P'pa, ou en gris argenté comme le ciel quand il neige, comme ceux de Pôpa.

Et le nez, court et plat, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas long ou pointu ?

Et les cheveux ? Noirs et absolument raides ! Même pas une légère ondulation, impossible de leur donner le moindre volume ! Et pire que tout : pas de couleur roux solaire ou blond lunaire, juste du noir intersidéral !

C'était bien la preuve qu'elle n'était pas leur vraie fille, juste une adoptée, une pour de faux. Elle ne leur ressemblait en rien !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce constat, mais en entendant Draco en parler à Satin, elle avait nettement ressentit ce qui constituait un problème avec elle, et pourquoi ses pères avaient essuyé bien des déboires pour elle. Et puis, maintenant, elle avait sept ans, elle avait officiellement acquis ce qu'on appelait l'âge de raison, alors, elle se mettait à raisonner ainsi.

Pour Ron, ça allait encore, Mamie Momo et Papy Thuthur avaient plein d'enfants et donc, ce n'était pas grave s'il y en avait un sur les sept qui ne se reproduisait pas…Mais en dehors de ça, Ron n'avait-il jamais éprouvé l'envie d'avoir un bébé à lui, avec son long nez et ses taches de son ?

Parce qu'Alita savait bien, quand elle jouait à la poupée, à quel point c'était agréable d'avoir un bébé. Mais Ron ne jouait pas à la poupée, il pouvait, s'il le voulait, avoir mieux qu'un substitut en plastique, alors pourquoi se contentait-il d'une fille qui avait été fabriquée par couple inconnu ?

Et puis avec Draco, là, ça devenait très embêtant, parce des Malfoy, il n'y en a plus beaucoup, même qu'après lui, la lignée s'éteindra. Il tuait sa famille pour Alita, pas étonnant que Papy Lulu soit si fâché avec lui !

Draco appelait Alita « petite poupée » et il aimait la coiffer et l'habiller comme elle, elle aimait coiffer et habiller Severina et ses autres poupées…C'était donc ça, elle était une sorte de poupée pour lui, une fausse petite fille en plastique ? Il ne faisait que jouer au papa, mais il n'en était pas un ?

L'âge de raison eut sur Alita l'effet qu'elle se mit à penser qu'elle était imparfaite sur bien des points, à commencer par le fait qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Ron et Draco.

Mais elle avait décidé de le devenir pour de bon. Elle sortit le flacon de sous sa robe et retira le capuchon avec précaution. Elle savait qu'elle faisait là quelque chose de très dangereux et qu'elle mériterait une sévère punition rien que pour avoir été effleurée par une idée pareille, mais dans son désespoir, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle trouva d'abord la brosse à cheveux de Draco. Elle ne savait pas où était celle de Ron, mais en fouillant dans sa manne à linge, elle trouva un cheveu roux sur le col d'un tee-shirt. Voilà, parfait.

Santé !

~oOo~

_—Pôpaaaaaaa !!!!_

_Alita se dirigea vers Draco et vint se blottir dans ses bras en pleurant de toutes ses forces._

_—Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_—Pôpa, veux plus aller chez les louveteaux !_

_—Ah, pourquoi ?_

_Il était à noter que Draco n'avait jamais été chaud pour l'idée, qui venait d'Hermione. Les enfants sorciers n'allaient pas l'école primaire, leur parents ayant trop peur qu'ils discutent magie devant les petits Moldus et leur enseignaient des rudiments tels que lire, écrire, compter et calculer eux-mêmes. Mais Hermione avait soutenu qu'il fallait quand même que leurs lardons respectifs fréquentent d'autres enfants de leur âge, pour les socialiser. Les mouvements de jeunesse ayant une fréquence de trois fois pas mois, les risques étaient moindres, elle y avait d'ailleurs inscrits ses jumeaux Tristan et May et n'avait pas eu le moindre problème. Elle avait ensuite fini par convaincre ses amis d'en faire autant. James, Albus, Lily et Edward n'avaient pas eu de problème non plus, mais Alita avait malheureusement un certain « handicap »…_

_—Les autres enfants sont méchants avec moi !_

_—Hein ? Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu es asiatique ! Les deux petits Zabini sont métis, et on ne les a pas embêtés pour ça !_

_—Nan, c'est pas ça…_

_—Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-on méchant avec toi ?_

_Alita réprima un sanglot et s'apprêta à répondre, mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, un petit garçon de six ans vint éclairer lui-même la lanterne de Draco :_

_—Fille de pédés, fille de pédés, t'es pas normale, espèce de fille de sales pédés !_

_—C'était donc ça, Maugréa le blond en toisant le garçonnet comme s'il allait l'égorger comme un goret._

_—Alita a pas de maman, bouh ! Et quand elle s'ra grande, elle s'ra une sale lesb'enne !_

_—T'as un problème, toi ? Rugit Draco à l'adresse du gosse qui se mit à trembler._

_Il laissa Alita et se dirigea vers lui, bien décidé à lui faire la morale et lui inculquer deux trois trucs que ses parents avaient visiblement omis._

_—Me touche pas, sale pédé ! Mon papa a dit que si tu me touchais, j'allais attraper ta maladie !_

_—Tu parles de l'intelligence ? Ricana Draco._

_—Papaaaaaaaaaaa, y'a un nomoseksel qui est près de mooooiiiii !!!!!_

_Le père du gamin tourna la tête et dévisagea Draco avec dégout. Il s'approcha de lui._

_—Ne pervertissez pas mon fils… « Monsieur »…_

_—Dites-lui d'arrêter d'insulter ma fille !_

_—Jason, qu'as-tu dis à cette…fille ? J'espère que ce n'est pas « pétasse », car je t'ai dit que c'était un vilain mot !_

_—Mais c'est comme ça que tu appelles Maman…_

_—Ce n'est pas pareil…elle avait encore oublié de préparer le dîner…_

_Draco leva un sourcil. _

_« Super, je suis tombé sur un mec machiste et homophobe, mais c'est moi qu'il traite de pervers… » Songea-t-il._

_—Qu'as-tu dit à cette fille ? Réitéra le père._

_—Ben, qu'c'était une fille de pédés…_

_—Ah ? Fit le père en regardant Draco, Vous voyez, il ne l'a pas insultée…_

_—Vous ne voyez pas où elle le problème ? Je vous signale qu'elle pleure !_

_—C'est normal, les femmes passent leurs vie à ça, elles sont trop sentimentales, vous savez, une femme, c'est un peu comme un homme, mais avec deux bosses sur le devant et une grande gueule qui n'arrête pas de s'ouvrir !_

_—Je sais ce qu'est une femme, j'ai plein d'amies, et moi au moins, je ne les traites pas de « pétasses » !_

_—Normal, c'est du vocabulaire de mâle, pas du vocabulaire de fiotte !Z'êtes trop « raffiné » pour ça !_

_Draco serra le poing, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez._

_—Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fiotte, Macho-man ?_

_Il inspira un grand coup._

_—Alita, il pense que les femmes et les gays ne savent pas dire des gros mots…_

_Alita sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche._

_—Ah, il veut une bataille d'insultes, le conard de sa race ? Lança-t-elle._

_—Hé hé, c'est parti !_

_Jason et son père n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles quand Alita se mit à les fustiger de toutes les injures possibles._

_—Va te faire empailler le fion, vieux bouc plein d'hémorroïdes, et ton fils aussi handicapé mental que toi aussi ! Fils de pute, gros porc qui pue du cul par la bouche ! Si tu veux, le pédé, il t'encule, homophobe de merde ! Ouais, bande d'enfoirés, vous avez des toutes petites bites !_

_Draco croisait les bras et fixait les deux andouilles d'un air narquois, ravis de les voir rester bouche bée avec un air parfaitement idiot._

_—Et, arrête de nous manquer de respect, sale gamine ! Vous voyez, vous et votre…mari…l'avez mal éduquée, elle jure comme un garçon, parce qu'elle n'a pas de modèle féminin, pas de mère pour lui apprendre à être une fille…_

_—Vous croyez qu'elle ne fait pas la différence entre les hommes et les femmes ? Alita, tu es quoi ?_

_—Une fille, comme Marraine, parce que z'ai une zézette…les garçons ont un zizi, mes papas en ont un, moi pas, parce que ze ne suis pas comme eux, ze sais bien, pas besoin qu'on m'essplique…Mais les filles ont le droit de dire des gros mots! Sale con sexiste et homophobe !_

_—Monsieur, dites-lui d'arrêter…_

_—C'est vous qui avez commencé, avec votre sale gamin que vous avez élevé à être un crétin…_

_—Je ne vous permets pas de nous manquer de respect !_

_—Et vous alors, c'était pas un manque de respect ce que vous nous avez dit ?_

_—Je ne vois pas ! On n'a rien fait de mal, c'est vous les anormaux, vous l'homosexuel, et votre garçon manqué future lesbienne!_

_—Elle ne sera pas forcément lesbienne…elle sera ce qu'elle voudra…et si, vous nous avez manqué de respect…nous ne sommes pas anormaux !_

_—On ne devrait pas vous avoir accordé le droit d'adopter…Vous transformez les gosses en sale dépravés comme vous !_

_—Vous savez quel combat nous avons du mener pour en arriver là? Pour avoir les mêmes droits que les hétéros ?_

_—J'avais voté contre !_

_—Ça m'étonne pas !_

_—Bon, tu commences à m'énerver, espèce de blond platine contre-nature !_

_Le père de Jason retroussa sa manche._

_—Je vais te montrer comment se conduit un homme, un vrai, tafiole !_

_—Ah, je vois, se conduire comme un homme, c'est en venir aux mains quand on vient de perdre un échange verbal…C'est la « looser philosophy », c'est ça ? _

_—J'arrive pas à croire que mon fils fréquente la fille d'un type comme vous…_

_—C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à y croire : vous êtes tellement caricatural que j'ai envie de vous demander si vous n'avez pas été créé par un écrivain à la recherche du pire personnage possible !(1)_

_—Hein ?_

_—Laissez tomber…Viens Alita, tu n'iras plus aux louveteaux, si ça t'expose à ce genre de crétins…_

_Il prit la fillette par la main, alors que l'autre les regardait hébété, la manche toujours retroussée._

_—Et s'il t'avait tapé ? Demanda Alita._

_—Je l'aurais attaqué en justice…ou j'aurais envoyé Ron lui régler son compte, il aime bien se bagarrer pour mes beaux yeux, héhé…_

_—Comme la fois où il a assommé Tonton Super-Harry à coups de râteau ?_

_—Euh…Non, ça c'était un accident…le jardinage, ça ne lui réussit pas…_

_—Même qu'il avait tout cassé les rosiers de tata Dzinny et c'est elle qui l'a frappé après !_

_—Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison._

_Alita soupira. Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers Jason._

_—Des connards comme ça, ça dvrait pas exister !_

_—Ne dis pas ça._

_—Mais…_

_—Alita, tu es encore jeune pour t'en rendre compte, et tu dois sûrement penser que ce Jason possède sa personnalité et son système de valeurs définitifs…_

_—C'est quoi un sitème de valeurs ?_

_—C'est la façon dont tu vois le monde et les autres. Enfin, quand Jason va grandir, à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment très con, il va changer d'avis sur beaucoup de choses…_

_—Ah bon ? Dit-elle, sceptique._

_—Je ne sais pas si on t'a déjà parlé de comment j'étais quand j'étais petit…_

_—Tonton Super-Harry, Tata Dzinny et Marraine le disent parfois, mais P'pa se met à leur crier dessus que le passé c'est le passé._

_—Et bien…je…on change quand on prend de l'âge, pour résumer. Et puis, Jason subit encore l'influence de son père, mais un jour, ça changera, en attendant, il le considère comme la personne qui sait tout sur tout et qui a raison pour tout !_

_—Hein ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il est vraiment bête de croire ça !_

_—Pas bête, en fait. Pour toi, qui est-ce qui sait tout et en qui tu as le plus confiance ?_

_—Ben, toi et P'pa !_

_—Tu vois, tu es comme Jason, tes parents sont les meilleurs à tes yeux. Mais en réalité, nous sommes pleins de failles, et un jour, tu vas nous en vouloir pour beaucoup de choses, tu nous traiteras de vieux cons, tu seras convaincue qu'on ne te comprend pas et tu claqueras la porte de ta chambre avec force en croyant que ça nous impressionne…_

_—Naaan, c'est po vrai, j'frai pas ça paskeu vous êtes les meilleurs papas du monde et de la terre entière et l'univers !_

_Elle s'accrocha au bas de son pantalon, presque pleurant. Il s'abaissa pour se tenir accroupi devant elle et lui sourit._

_—Ne t'inquiète pas, ma jolie petite poupée, l'histoire se termine bien, et puis, si tu ne veux pas le croire, tant pis…Je ne vais pas te gâcher ton enfance…On rentre, maintenant, il y a Tonton Lunard, Tata Dora et Teddy qui viennent dîner et on va préparer un énorme gâteau au chocolat pour Tonton Lunard, d'accord ?_

_Elle retrouva le sourire._

~oOo~

—Déjà entrain de lire _Moby Dick_ ?

—Oui, et alors ? Tais-toi, j'aimerais la paix !

Hal ricana un peu et se tourna vers Ron :

—Il est de mauvais poil, fais-lui un bisou !

—Je crois pas qu'il me laisserait l'approcher…Dit Ron.

Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air particulièrement content.

—Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de lire ?

—Désolé, mais quand je regarde le papier, je ne vois pas ta sale gueule, et quand je lis, je m'évade dans un monde ou tu n'existes pas ! Assena le blond.

Ron se tut et baissa les yeux. Ça lui mettait toujours le moral à zéro de s'entendre dire qu'on ne voulait pas de lui.

—Ma mère adore lire aussi, Soupira Hal, Y'a cette écrivaine sorcière qu'elle adore, là…je sais plus son nom…la tordue…

Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

—Emma ou quelque chose comme ça…

—Emy Douçamère ?

—Oui ! S'exclama Hal, C'est ça, Emy Douçamère ! Ma mère adore, tu connais ? Mais je trouve qu'elle est tordue, j'avais lu un de ses bouquins une fois, et c'est bizarre comme style…

—C'était quoi ? Dit Draco, soudain très enthousiasmé et les yeux brillants, Quel livre as-tu lu ?

Et c'était assez étrange de voir Draco s'adresser Hal en souriant.

—Me rappelle plus…Marmonna Hal.

—_Hygiène de l'hippogriffe ? Le dégnomage amoureux ? Stupéfix et tremblements ?_

—Ben euh…je sais plus le titre…Fit Hal qui à cet instant précis avait tout du mec qui n'y connaissait rien, Ça parlait de tuyauterie, Ânonna-t-il.

_—Métaphysique des Bubobulbes _! S'exclama Draco, Et alors…tu as aimé ?

—Euh…ouais, c'était ça, mais euh…j'sais pas, c'était pas mal, c'était bizarre, enfin voilà quoi…

Ron les regardait interloqué. C'était surréaliste.

—C'est mon auteur préférée ! Dit Draco, Ta mère a bon goût!

Voilà, ça expliquait tout !

Ils furent cependant interrompus par l'arrivée d'un être étrange dans le salon : un garçon de leur âge avec un air complètement perdu.

Ils ne surent ce qui les subjugua le plus : le fait qu'il portait un tee-shirt de Ron avec un pantalon de Draco qu'ils avaient portés il y a deux jours et qui devaient être dans la lessive, ou le fait que sa physionomie semblait instable et n'arrêtait pas de varier. Cela concernait toutes les parties de son corps puisqu'il semblait grandir et rapetisser sporadiquement, mais cela se remarquait surtout sur son visage dont les traits changeaient constamment : la forme de la bouche, celle des joues, du nez,…les yeux changeaient de couleur mais n'arrivaient jamais à avoir la même simultanément, le droit tantôt gris et le gauche bleu, pour s'inverser la seconde suivante. Et puis, les cheveux poussaient sans arrêt pour ensuite décroître soudainement, tandis que leur teinte oscillait entre roux et blond. Des taches de rousseurs apparaissaient et disparaissaient sans raison sur le visage de l'individu.

—Euh…c'est votre demi-frère commun ? Demanda Hal.

Ron et Draco semblaient interdits devant l'apparition, quand enfin, le garçon parla :

—P'pa, Pôpa, z'ai fait une bêtiiiiiiise !!!

—Alita ? C'est _toi_ ?

Elle se mit à pleurer.

—Ze voulais vous ressembler pour être votre fille pour de vrai !

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda brusquement Draco.

—Ben…la potion avec des cheveux, pour se transformer…

—Du Polynectar ? S'écrièrent Ron et Draco en même temps.

—Une Potion…Murmura Hal d'un air songeur alors qu'Alita pleurait de plus belle.

Pendant un bref instant, le jeune Espagnol parut en proie à une réflexion intense, comme s'il hésitait à faire quelque chose, mais apparemment, voir Alita dans cet état le décida à agir.

—Pas le choix, Dit-il avant de s'en aller en courant.

—Et, Espingouin, où tu vas ? S'énerva Draco.

Il laissa Alita blottie dans les bras de Ron et se lança à la poursuite de Hal qui s'était dirigé au fond du couloir. Hal prit un tournant et disparut du champ de vision de Draco qui s'attendit à le revoir une fois qu'il aurait lui aussi passé l'angle, piégé dans un cul-de-sac.

Mais Hal semblait s'être volatilisé.

—Disparu ? Comment ça ?

Pourtant il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et quelques bibelots. Ron arriva tranquillement en trainant Alita par la main.

—Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Où est Hal ?

—Il a disparu !

—Hein ?

—Je te jure, je le suivais, il est venu par ici, et une fois que j'arrive, pouf ! plus d'Espingouin !

Alita savait ce que s'était passé, mais elle n'arrivait pas articuler la moindre parole.

—Tu penses qu'il a transplané ? Demanda Draco.

—Pourquoi serait-il venu ici, si c'était pour ça ? En plus, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas son permis, même qu'il l'a raté huit fois, c'est pire que Charlie !

—Alors, où est-il ?

Ils se creusèrent la tête jusqu'à ce que le tapis ne se soulève, révélant une trappe de sous laquelle jaillit Hal.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…Bafoua Draco.

Ron se tapa la main sur le front.

—Mais quel con ! Toutes ces années à traquer des mystères avec Harry et Hermione à Poudlard et je ne pense même pas aux passages secrets ?

—Il y a un passage secret dans ce bungalow ?

—Oui, Dit Hal, penaud, Abuela a racheté le complexe à une ancienne société secrète qui magouillait des trucs pas nets…Tous les bungalows et appartements sont reliés entre eux par des passages secrets…

Il sortit du passage non sans s'attirer un regard outré de la part de Draco. Mais les surprises n'étaient pas finies : une autre personne émergea du tunnel, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs qu'ils connaissaient bien.

—Sirius ! S'étrangla Ron, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Yé souis Saúl ! Dit-il, Mais ta fille a piqué mon Polynectar, donc, je ne peux plus me transformer…

Tonks apparut derrière lui.

—Voici Maria-Magdalena, Dit Hal. Et Raúl est en réalité…

—Remus ! Dit Ron, Pas compliqué à deviner…Mais il est où ?

—Euh…Il est allé chercher quelqu'un de plus qualifié que nous pour régler cette affaire, Dit Tonks.

—Tonton Patmol, Murmura tristement Alita en s'accrochant à la chemise de Sirius, Il va venir me soigner, hein ?

—Tonton Lunard est allé le chercher, Répondit-il.

—Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? Interrompit Draco, Hein ? Black et Tonks ? C'est quoi cette combine ? C'est encore une idée de cette vieille barbe citronnée, c'est ça ?

—Il est perspicace, Soupira Tonks.

Ils se redirigèrent tous dans le salon où ils s'installèrent en attendant Remus et son docteur, Draco et Ron ayant toujours du mal à digérer la découverte qu'ils étaient espionnés depuis le début de leur séjour.

Enfin, Remus fit son entrée, le front plissé d'appréhension, et quand ils virent le « médecin » qu'il amenait avec lui, ils comprirent pourquoi Sirius et Tonks l'avaient élu pour le convaincre de venir, étant plus diplomate qu'eux.

—Toujours aussi blafard, Servilus, Dit Sirius, A quoi ça sert d'aller au soleil, si ce n'est pas pour bronzer ?

Il jeta un œil à Draco dont le teint n'était pas plus foncé que celui de Rogue.

—Mouais…Je vais finir par croire que tous les Serpentards sont anti-soleil, z'avez un grain dans cette Mai…

Remus le fit taire d'un regard sévère. Rogue, quant à lui, prit soin d'éviter de regarder Sirius et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être Alita et qui collait son visage en pleurs sur le torse de Ron. Le rouquin eut un regard d'appréhension envers son ex-professeur. Même après avoir découvert que Rogue n'était pas du côté de Voldemort, il avait trop de souvenirs antipathiques liés aux cours de Potions pour ne pas avoir de réaction épidermique à son approche. Mais il fit confiance au jugement de Remus.

Rocío Machaca apparut à la suite de Severus, et ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi elle aussi était venue, mais elle dévisageait le Maître des Potions avec un visage mélangeant appréhension, fascination, et émotion. Elle se laissa tomber aux côtés de Draco mais son habituelle bouille maussade semblait l'avoir désertée.

Rogue ne fit aucune manière, dès qu'il eut capté l'attention d'Alita qui lui sourit en le gratifiant d'un « Tonton Sev' », il déclara d'une voix sans émotion:

—Chère petite demoiselle, vous apprendrez que le Polynectar est une potion trop complexe pour être manipulée par quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, il est tellement facile de commettre une action contre-indiquée ! Y mettre l'ADN de deux personnes différentes est un exemple parmi les plus évidents, c'était complètement stupide de votre part !

—Ne dis pas ce genre de truc à une gamine de sept ans ! Répliqua Sirius.

—Il se tait, le sac à puces ?

—Pardon, Tonton Sev', le f'rai plus ! Pleura Alita d'un air apeuré…Voulais zuste…être la vraie fille de P'pa et Pôpa ! Paskeu ze suis une adoptée !

Rogue renifla.

—Je vois, Dit-il, Evidemment, elle n'est pas la seule coupable de cet incident. Evidemment, c'est une petite fille…Les coupables, ce sont les parents !

Draco se tassa sur lui-même. Maintenant, il était clair et net que c'était lui le grand fautif. Et cette gaffe avait mené Alita à faire une bêtise, Black, Lupin et Tonks à sacrifier leur couverture pour aller chercher Rogue qui lui n'était pas content du tout d'avoir été dérangé pour ça.

—Elle s'est sentie mal parce que vous n'acceptez pas encore qu'elle ne soit pas issue de votre sang…C'est idiot d'avoir laissé transparaître un tel sentiment. C'est immature, c'est un manque de tact…

Draco se sentit six pieds sous terre, dans la bouche de Rogue, les critiques avaient toujours l'air plus rudes.

—Bien joué, Weasley ! Assena Severus, Encore une preuve que les Gryffondors ne réfléchissent jamais !

Sirius avait crispé sa mâchoire, prêt à aboyer, mais contre toute attente, Ron s'écria :

—Et alors ? On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur ? Je suis jeune vous savez, jeune et con ! Et alors ? J'ai des choses à apprendre et puis, j'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'un type qui n'a jamais élevé un gosse ! En revanche, vous avez été enseignant, et moi j'ai été votre élève, et à ce titre, je peux vous dire que la pédagogie et vous, ça fait au moins trente-quatre !

—Vous voulez que je la soigne ou non, Weasley ?

Les traits de Ron changèrent et il s'écrasa :

—Excusez-moi, vous avez raison, donnez-lui un antidote, s'il vous…

—Non, mais ça ira, Servilus ? Intervint Sirius, Là, tu dépasses les bornes ! Venge-toi sur moi si tu veux, mais…

—Et sur moi aussi, Dit Remus, Les vilains Maraudeurs, c'est nous !

—Très bien, je vais la soigner, mais en échange, je voudrais…

Ils attendirent, mais Alita les devança :

—Tonton Patmol…Tonton Sev' veut toujours Tonton Patmol…

Ron ne sut comment interpréter ses propos, et il imagina un instant que Rogue et Sirius était un couple— c'était bien le genre de choses qu'Alita pouvait dire et Ron ne s'étonnait plus de rien quant au futur— mais il s'abstint de lui poser la question car si elle répondait par l'affirmative, Rogue risquait de ne plus être en état de synthétiser un antidote, ayant rejoint les pommes.

—Oui, exactement, mon appartement à moi aurait bien besoin d'un coup de balais, Dit Rogue, Alors, je veux bien soigner Alita à condition que le cabot vienne passer la serpillère ! Et exécute quelques tâches pour moi…

—D'accord, Dit Sirius à contrecœur.

—Bien, tu vas commencer par aller me chercher les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin…hum…suis-je bête, tu dois les ignorer, je vais te faire une liste !

Draco nota que Rogue évitait de regarder directement l'animagus. Tonks semblait avoir fait la même observation.

Rocío marmonna quelque chose à Hal, Ron comprit une partie de leur dialogue qu'il traduisit par :

—Oui, Abuela, il lui ressemble, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il est…

—Mais ce nez crochu...elle avait le même !

oOoOOOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Alita était dans son lit ou elle s'était endormie après avoir bu l'antidote. Severus la veillait et faisait ses dernières descriptions.

—Il aurait du être Médicomage, pas prof…Soupira Ron.

—C'était un bon prof, Répliqua Draco, Ses cours étaient intéressants et bien menés !

—Oui, mais il n'a aucune pédagogie, comme je l'ai dit tantôt…Tu vois, il faut de ça aussi pour être un bon prof !

—Ouais, mais je trouve pas que nos autres profs soient forcément mieux, la vieille McGo, par exemple…

Ron adressa à Remus un regard limite énamouré :

—Je fais des rêves où les professeurs de Poudlard sont tous des gentils Lupins ! Aaaah, une armada de Remus pour nous donner cours, le rêve !

Ledit Remus vira rouge piment, et son épouse en rajouta une couche:

—Une armée de Remus est un fantasme collectif ! Dit Tonks en passant affectueusement ses bras autour des épaules de son mari, Il est tellement parfait, mon homme, que tout le monde en veut un comme lui…Oh, j'ai déjà essayé de le cloner, afin que tout le monde soit aussi heureux que je le suis, mais le clonage, c'est pas au point, et ça a donné des résultats mitigés, genre des Remus avec quatre bras, trois yeux ou une langue de caméléon pour gober les insectes!

—Ça suffit, Nymphadora, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant malicieusement dans le cou.

Un peu plus tard, Ron et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur salon, tous les autres étant repartis chez eux, mais avec la promesse de revenir plus souvent maintenant qu'ils connaissaient leur véritable identité.

Draco était assis dans le divan, entrain de replier la robe d'Alita qu'elle avait déchirée dans ses transformations, ce pourquoi elle était allée chercher d'autres vêtements dans la lessive. Ron se laissa tomber avec satisfaction à ses côtés. Alita allait mieux, et finalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça que Sirius et les autres soient non loin d'eux, à la limite ça le rassurait de savoir qu'ils pouvaient se reposer sur eux en cas de problème, mais seulement en dernier recours, car il s'était décidé à prouver qu'il pouvait être responsable.

—C'est moi qui ai fait de la peine à Alita, Dit soudainement Draco, Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Rogue ?

—Hein ?

—C'est moi qui ai dit hier à Satin que j'éprouvais une gêne à l'idée qu'Alita soit juste ma fille adoptive, et elle m'a entendu…Enfin, je suppose que même si toi tu ne m'as pas entendu le dire, tu t'es douté que c'était forcément de moi que ça venait…Alors, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas accusé devant Rogue ? Tu n'aurais fait que te défendre ?

Ron parut réfléchir.

—Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment vu ça comme ça…d'abord, c'est pas la peine de discuter avec Rogue, pour lui, le Gryffondor est toujours fautif et j'ai perdu l'envie de me battre avec lui pour ça depuis longtemps, et ensuite…C'était pas vraiment important que ce soit moi ou toi qui aies commis la gaffe…Parce que j'aurais pu le faire aussi, et puis, la famille, c'est sacré pour moi…Je sais pas si c'est comme ça chez Malfoy, mais chez nous, quand quelqu'un est en plein dedans, les autres assument aussi pour lui car on se serre les coudes!

Ron avait dit ça avec aplomb, l'air de dire « Ben ouais, chez Malfoy, vous êtes trop individualistes et égoïstes, et les Weasley ne sont pas comme ça! ».

—Donc, tu considères que je suis ta famille ? Fit Draco, sceptique.

—C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…Et puis, je voulais qu'Alita m'entende te défendre, pour qu'elle comprenne que deux parents doivent se soutenir mutuellement, même si tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai aucune envie de prendre parti pour toi !

—Quelle maturité soudaine ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi!

Ron rougit et tenta de délier ses traits sans vraiment y arriver.

—Dis-moi….Tu n'aimes pas Alita ?

—Bien sûr que si, mais elle n'est pas ma fille…pas pour de vrai…elle n'a pas mon sang…

—Putain, Draco, arrête ça !

—Quoi ?

—Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ! Le sang, c'est un truc ridicule ! J'aurais quand même pensé qu'après Voldemort, après tout ce qu'on a subi à cause de lui, tout le monde y compris les Malfoy, que tu aurais au moins abandonné cette stupide idéologie basée sur le sang ! Parce qu'on s'en fiche, ce n'est pas ça qui fait une famille…Harry n'a plus de parents, et ceux d'Hermione ne sont jamais là…Mais je suis sûr qu'ils savent tous les deux qu'ils ont une famille sur qui compter, et cette famille, c'est nous, les Weasley, c'est aussi Sirius et Remus, et Tonks, et aussi nos amis, Luna, Neville,…On n'a pas tous des liens de sang, mais on a quelque chose de plus fort qui nous lie tous ensemble !

—Arrête tes beaux discours, on dirait Potter…

—Alita n'est peut-être pas sortie de mes grelots, ni des tiens, et aucun de nous deux ne l'a portée dans son ventre— encore heureux, t'imagines le truc glauque ?— mais c'est notre fille, sans conteste ! C'est Alita Weasley, oui, c'est une Weasley, je le sens comme ça…Ça peut-être Alita Malfoy aussi…si tu l'acceptes…

—Tu m'énerves !

—Quoi ?

—Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

—Ben…

—Mais tu vis au pays du pain d'épice sur l'avenue des sucettes ou quoi ? T'as une vie facile, Ron ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être moi, tu n'as pas mon vécu, et tu n'es pas à même de pouvoir évaluer la situation de mon point de vue !

—Mais…

—Alors, par pitié, _tais-toi_ ! Arrête de jouer les moralisateurs et les grands héros, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je suis content que Potter et Granger ne soient pas là, alors, évite de les remplacer, veux-tu…Même si je sais bien que justement, t'as toujours rêvé de pouvoir récupérer leurs « fonctions » pour te sentir plus important !

—Mais Dra…

—Depuis que tu as la charge d'Alita, tu te sens bien parce que tu as l'occasion de prouver que tu peux te conduire en adulte, mais t'es toujours un gamin et tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! Car c'est clair que tu fais semblant de m'apprécier pour avoir l'air d'être le premier de nous deux à avoir eu la maturité de mettre de côté nos querelles pour être un père modèle ! A l'époque où tu comptais te marier et vivre heureux avec Granger, tu avais la crainte d'être un homme soumis à une femme qui porte la culotte, alors maintenant que tu as pu prendre ce nouveau départ, tu te conduis avec moi comme elle se conduisait avec toi, et j'aime autant te dire que Granger, c'est loin d'être mon type, et ça ne me plait pas d'avoir un mari qui se prend pour elle, le tout combiné avec des discours façon super-balafré, c'est clair ?

—On n'est pas prêts de ressembler à un couple, et encore moins à une famille !

Draco jubila.

—Ah, enfin, tu sembles avoir compris ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis le début ! Pas trop tôt !

Ron soupira et eut plus que jamais envie d'aller passer du temps avec Hal.

* * *

(1) En réalité, c'est vraiment l'impression que j'éprouve vis-à-vis de cet OC, je dirais même que c'est ce qu'on appelle un Anti-Sue : l'inverse de Mary-Sue (enfin, en l'occurrence, Gary-Stu) mais tout aussi nocif. Enfin, vous n'entendrez plus parler de lui après ça.


	13. Capilotractations

Chapitre treize : Capilotractations

Le temps passa. Et quand le temps passait, conséquence de cela, les cheveux poussaient.

Et cela, c'était encore un prétexte pour ses les arracher.

Draco alla chez le coiffeur et demanda à ce qu'un expert lui sculpte le brushing avec autant d'art qu'un orfèvre. Car la chevelure de Draco, c'était un joyau, chaque cheveu devait être coupé au millimètre près, sans exception. Et avec des ciseaux spéciaux, s'il vous plait, notre blondinet n'était pas un vulgaire caniche allant chez le toiletteur ! Alita eut droit au même traitement, naturellement.

Ron se vit dans le miroir et jugea qu'il fallait ôter quelques centimètres, alors il attrapa les ciseaux de cuisine pour couper les bottes de persil et coupa tout ce qu'il trouvait superflu en regardant son reflet dans le couvercle de la poubelle au-dessus de laquelle il était penché, le pied sur la pédale.

—Espèce d'abruti, t'as vu ta frange ? Tu l'as coupée de travers ! Tempêta Draco en le voyant faire.

—Ah ouais ?

Le rouquin se lorgna encore dans la poubelle, et Draco avait raison : la moitié gauche était légèrement plus courte que la droite.

—Mouais, pas grave, ça va repousser.

—Non, pas question ! Viens t'asseoir sur cette chaise, je vais arranger ça !

—Mais Draco, qu'est-ce que ça peut te…

—Tu t'assieds !

—Ouais, d'accord, si ça t'amuse…

Draco lui arracha la paire de ciseaux des mains et le fit asseoir de force. Ensuite il se plaça face à lui et saisit les cheveux de sa frange entre le majeur et l'index de sa main gauche d'un air très professionnel et recoupa avec précision.

—C'est bon, je peux me relever, maintenant ?

—Attends…je vais aussi recouper le reste…

—Quoi ? Mais non, pas question, je tiens à garder mes cheveux longs !

—Oui, mais pas plus qu'une coupe au carré… un petit carré…là, ça commence à te tomber sur les épaules, ça fait un peu…

—Ça fait quoi ?

—Ben, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à partir pour Woodstock !

—Ça devait être cool, ça, c'est dommage qu'on soit nés trop tard…se balader à poil, fumer des pétards…

—Ouais, ben déjà les piercings, c'est limite, alors…

—Et toi, t'es une vraie starlette avec ton brushing de la mort qui tue !

Draco respira un grand coup et se jeta sur Ron avec ses ciseaux à persil. Des petits tas de mèches flamboyantes se mirent à pleuvoir sur le carrelage du bungalow.

—Heeeeeeeeeyyyy ! Vas-y mollo !

—T'inquiète pas, je te laisse une certaine longueur, c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas que tu aies trop l'air d'un hippie…Voilà, comme ça c'est très bien, tu es sexy !

—Tu me trouves sexy ?

—Euh…t'as rien entendu !

—Non, mais tu me trouves sexy ?

—Je te trouve pas trop moche et pas trop mal foutu, ça te va ?

—Nan, t'as dit que tu me trouvais sexy !

—Tu n'es pas sexy, c'est ta coupe qui l'est, normal puisque c'est moi qui l'ai faite !

—C'est pas ce que tu as dit !

—Va prévenir Alita qu'on va bientôt manger plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi !

—C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi.

—T'as raison, « Toi sexy », c'est effectivement n'importe quoi !

—Je te hais, blondinet…

—C'est réciproque, rouquin…

Ron soupira et alla trouver Alita dans sa chambre. Il s'attendait à la voir déguisée en pirate comme elle aimait souvent jouer à ça, mais curieusement, cette fois-ci, elle était assise sur son lit à fabriquer quelque chose qu'elle cacha promptement derrière elle quand il arriva.

—Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

—Ah, c'est toi ? Dit elle en rougissant, Z'ai eu peur, ze croyais que c'était Pôpa…

Elle montra alors ce qu'elle était entrain de faire : un amas de macaronis collés ensemble.

—Z'étais entrain de faire son cadeau de nanniversaire pour demain…il faut pas qu'il le voie !

L'anniversaire de Draco ? Ron eut une drôle de sensation, comme s'il venait de louper une marche d'escalier et dégringolait le colimaçon entier en roulant cul par-dessus tête. Comment ça, c'était l'anniversaire de Draco le lendemain ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenu ?

« Ouais, d'un autre côté, je suis supposé connaître la date de naissance de mon cher et tendre, ce serait logique…sauf que pour que je la connaisse, il faudrait d'abord qu'il me la dise ! Oh, je parie qu'il l'a fait exprès, comme ça, demain, il pourra me faire une scène parce que je n'y aurais pas pensé et que je passerai encore pour le dernier des boulets qui oublie l'anniversaire de son mec! »

—Tata Loufoca dit que c'est bizarre, nos naniversaires…

—Ah ?

—Ouais…parce que toi c'est le 1er mars, Pôpa le 5 juin et moi le 17 avril à minuit…ze suis née zuste entre vous deux, il y a le même écart : 48 zours !

—Et ben… elle dit ça, Luna ?

—Vi !

—Et c'est quoi ce cadeau ?

—C'est Pôpa en macaronis !

—Ah, c'est très… euh…ressemblant ! Mais fait attention avec la glu, tu as déjà un macaroni collé sur ta robe !

—Ah ouais…

—On mange, tu viens ?

—Vi, z'ai faim ! Au fait, super, ta nouvelle coupe !

—Ah euh…merci !

oOoOOOoOo

—Et voilà, Conclut Ron à son auditoire captivé (Hal et Tonks), Après l'anniversaire d'Alita, c'est celui de Draco…demain…et j'ai pas de cadeau pour lui !

Il vida son Agua de Valencia d'un trait et héla le serveur de _La Culebra de Oro_ pour en avoir un autre. Assise à côté de lui, Tonks soupira. Hal qui lui faisait face le regarda dans les yeux avec un air charmeur dont il avait le secret.

—Draco Malfoy, la bête sexy et fougueuse…Mais mon cher Ronnie, tu vas le dompter, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout avec cette coupe de cheveux qui te rend tout bonnement irrésistible, encore plus séduisant et tentant que le diable lui-même !

—Et il s'étonne qu'on doute de son hétérosexualité, Dit Tonks en roulant des yeux, Hal…Franchement…

—C'est juste un jeu…J'aime les filles, surtout celles comme toi, bonita rosa…

—Pour toi, c'est peut être un jeu, mais pour tous les garçons gays qui te subissent, ça peut être de la torture ! Répliqua la métamorphmage, D'un point de vue externe et objectif, en ce moment, tu es entrain de faire la cour à Ron ! Pas étonnant que Draco soit jaloux !

—Jaloux ? Fit Ron.

—Ben ouais, Dit Hal comme si c'était évident.

—Mais il me déteste !

—Tu es naïf, Pelirrojo, Naïf et candide…

Ron en rougit.

—Mais ça te rend tellement mignon, Compléta Hal avec un sourire.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Draco ? Dit Tonks pour changer de sujet.

—Aucune idée, Dit piteusement Ron.

—Je sais ! Dit Hal : Un strip-tease ! Ensuite, tu passes le restant de la journée à poil !

—Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, déjà, pas question de faire ça devant Alita, et puis, je ne crois pas que Draco ait envie que je fasse ça…

—Ouais, et puis, ça va détruire l'énigme…

—L'énigme ?

—Celle de ton hypothétique piercing au zigouigoui…faut que le mystère reste entier et que tu ne dévoiles rien, sinon, ça va tout casser !

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, Ron et Tonks se tapèrent la main sur le front alors que Hal souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de lui.

—Si tu ne sais pas comment lui faire plaisir, offre-lui quelque chose d'utile, dont il a besoin, Suggéra Tonks.

—Je vais y réfléchir, Dit Ron.

Il leva les yeux car deux autres personnes venaient d'entrer dans le pub. Sirius avait l'air sonné et Remus le tenait par le bras, tentant de l'apaiser.

—Tu sais Patmol, C'est un peu toi qui l'a provoqué, alors, pas étonnant qu'il en ait profité !

—Mais tout de même, m'obliger à nettoyer ses carreaux habillé en soubrette avec tout le monde dans la rue qui m'a vu, c'est sadique !

—Ben justement…

—Alors, comment s'est passé ta première journée en temps qu'homme à tout faire chez Rogue ? Demanda Tonks.

—Et bien, Dit Remus à la place de Sirius, Après avoir sonné à la porte, il a dit « Bonjour, je suis Léopold Von Sacher-Masoch, c'est toi Alphonse Donatien François de Sade ? Je suis venu pour que tu me fasses souffrir parce qu'on aime ça tous les deux ! », alors, évidemment, Rogue a répondu à la provocation et Sirius en a bavé !

—En plus, cette robe me grossissait !

—Allons, être habillé en femme, c'est pas si terrible ! Dit Tonks.

—Pas quand tu es un monument de virilité ! Répliqua Sirius.

—Voilà une idée de cadeau pour Draco, Dit Hal, Déguise-toi en…

—Non ! Coupa directement Ron.

—C'est l'annif de Mini-Malfoy? Demanda un Sirius intéressé.

—Ouais…et je sais pas quoi lui offrir…

—Ben, tu pourrais mettre à profit tes progrès en musique et en linguistique pour lui mitonner une chanson romantique en espagnol que tu lui susurrerais en t'accompagnant à la guitare !

Sirius se mit à genoux et mima un grattement de guitariste en chantant :

—_Te quierooooo ! Amor míooooo ! Rubia de mi corazón !_

—Et ben, pour finir, il s'en est vite remis, de ce que Rogue lui a fait, Commenta Remus.

—En plus, c'est « rubio », pas « rubia », Rectifia Ron, Draco est un blond, pas une blonde !

Le serveur lui apporta un autre verre qu'il vida rapidement.

—Vas-y doucement, sur la picole ! Le prévint Remus.

—T'aurais pas une idée, toi ? Dit le rouquin en se tournant vers son prof préféré.

—Il faut que tu trouves ce que Draco aime, Répondit Remus.

—Autant ça c'était facile pour Alita, autant avec lui, c'est pas de la tarte !

—Ni du gâteau ! Renchérit Hal comme si son commentaire faisait avancer le débat.

—Il est où, en ce moment, Draco, justement ? S'enquit Tonks.

—Resté avec Alita, Marmonna Ron.

—Il a dit qu'il voulait aller chez ma mère, Dit Hal, Depuis que je lui ai dit qu'elle adorait les romans d'Emy Douçamère, il a soudain eu une recrudescence d'intérêt pour ma famille…Mais il est temps d'aller le chercher, Pelirrojo, vous avez un nouveau rendez-vous chez Evelina dans un quart d'heure !

—La Psychomage ? Demanda Remus.

—Oui. Tu viens mon rouquin adoré ?

—Tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, RepritTonks.

Ron et Hal se levèrent néanmoins, laissant galamment à Nymphadora le soin de payer.

—Au fait, Dit Remus alors qu'ils partaient, Ron, tu es vraiment mignon avec cette coupe !

—Ouais, moi, je bande !

—Sirius !

oOoOOOoOo

Le Dr Clara avait tenu, pour la seconde séance, à ce que Ron et Draco passent séparément dans son cabinet, sans doute pour qu'ils s'expriment sans être contraints par la présence de l'autre. Draco avait insisté pour passer en premier, « pour en finir plus vite », et dans la salle d'attente avec Hal, Ron était presqu'entrain de s'arracher ses cheveux fraîchement coupés dans des idées de cadeaux capilotractées.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à Draco Malfoy ? L'autographe d'Emy Douçamère ? La tête de Hal sur un plateau d'argent ? Un coiffeur personnel qui vivrait dans notre salle-de-bain à attendre qu'il veule changer de coiffure ? Une paire de couilles? Mon cadavre ? »

Il en était à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire comme Alita, une sculpture en macaronis, quand la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit sur un Draco blanc comme un drogué en plein bad trip, et une Clara souriante qui l'invitait à la rejoindre.

Elle redisparut dans son entre et Ron se décida à l'y suivre.

—Attends ! Dit Draco, comme dans un état second alors qu'ils se croisaient.

Ron attendit. Comme secoué, Draco s'approcha de lui et remit son col de chemise en place.

—Ne te présente pas mal habillé devant elle, Dit-il, Voilà…c'est bien.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu en fais une drôle de tête !

—Ce n'est rien…Rien qui te concerne…

—Mais c'est une thérapie conjugale, bien sûr que si que ça me concerne ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit sur moi ?

—Ça ne te concerne pas, Répéta Draco en remettant une nouvelle et inutile fois le col de Ron correctement.

—Tu viens, Ronald ? Insista Evelina.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer dans le cabinet et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il…Commença-t-il.

Il eut soudain comme une révélation. Mais bien sûr ! C'était ça la solution !

—Oh, il…

—Euh, excusez-moi, je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?

—Oui ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

—C'est l'anniversaire de Draco demain.

—Ah.

—Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. Je sais que je suis supposé le savoir, puisque c'est mon mari, mais vous savez que les circonstances font que je le connais assez mal, et comme c'est votre métier de sonder l'âme des gens, peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider ?

—Et tu t'attends à ce que je te ponde l'idée de cadeau idéal toute cuite ?

—Ben…

—Je vais plutôt te dire ce que j'ai conclu de la dernière séance, tu te rappelles, les listes de défauts ?

—Oui, mais…

—On pourrait croire que ce que Draco a dit sur ton compte révèle qui tu es, mais en réalité, son réquisitoire à ton encontre contenait plus d'éléments sur sa propre personnalité que sur la tienne…

Ron oublia momentanément sa chasse au cadeau pour tenter de comprendre.

—Il ne saurait pas émettre une opinion objective de toi — qui le pourrait, d'ailleurs ?— sa liste de défauts peut être complètement fausse dans ce cas…En revanche, la raison pour laquelle il te reproche telle ou telle chose dépend de sa personnalité, de sa vision du monde, de son système de valeurs…Car s'il n'aime pas un de tes aspects, cela veut plus dire qu'il est conditionné à ne pas aimer ça plutôt que de dire que tu as tort d'être comme ça dans l'absolu. Et l'inverse est aussi vrai, ta liste de défauts m'en a plus appris sur toi que sur lui, tu comprends ?

—Ouais…S'il me reproche d'être pauvre, c'est parce qu'il est riche…et si je lui reproche d'être riche, c'est parce que je suis pauvre ! C'est ça ?

—Oui !

Elle se saisit de ses notes.

—Donc, tu es quelqu'un qui n'aime pas être pris pour un idiot, ce qui t'énerve d'autant plus que c'est souvent le cas, voir que c'est l'image que tu renvoies au autres…image dont tu cherches par tous les moyens à te défaire, parce que l'air de rien, quand quelqu'un essaie de te mener en bateau, tu ne te laisses pas faire…Tu es complexé par ta pau…les faibles revenus matériels de ta famille et ton anonymat global, tu luttes beaucoup pour que ça change, sans que ça ait beaucoup d'effet, mais tu n'es pas dupe et tu es très réaliste quant à ce qu'on pense de toi, ce qui te retire parfois tout courage, tu es même sacrément blasé par moment. Cela ne t'empêche pas d'être presque toujours de bonne humeur et tu aimes amuser la galerie même si par là tu caches des blessures secrètes qui te font tellement honte que tu n'oses pas les exprimer, tu te mets souvent en colère et tu es parfois borné, tu aimes avoir des amis et être entouré, tout simplement parce que tu n'aimes pas être seul, tu as tendance à trop souvent céder à certains caprices qu'ils te font, voir à admettre que tu as tort quand tu as raison, ou curieusement l'inverse: maintenir que tu as raison quand tu sais parfaitement que tu as tort. Mais tu es aussi très doué pour te faire pardonner. La honte de ton manque d'argent te mène à mépriser le matérialisme et ceux qui le pratiquent et ne voient pas au-delà du prix des choses, car ce qui compte pour toi, ce sont les valeurs sentimentales des objets et des personnes, tu aimes que les choses soient simples et tu ne recherches pas la sophistication, tu trouves même ça ridicule qu'on puisse chercher midi à quatorze heures et se compliquer la vie. Tu détestes l'intolérance, mais tu as tendance à oublier que tu peux l'être parfois, ce dont tu te rends compte très vite après…

—Draco avait raison, les psys sont diaboliques, Maugréa Ron entre ses dents.

—Pardon ?

—Je disais : vous êtes très douée pour faire un portrait peu flatteur, c'est-à-dire réaliste de moi !

—Et j'ai oublié de mentionner ton incroyable sens de l'autodérision, on s'attendrait presqu'à ce que tu te présentes ainsi : « Bonjour, je suis Ron, je suis un crétin, mais c'est pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, je suis au courant ! »

—Bingo ! C'est tout moi !

Il eut un faible sourire.

—Sauf que tu n'es pas un crétin, Ronald !

—Euh…si le vous le dites…Mais faites un peu la même analyse de Draco pour voir !

—C'est de toi que nous parlons, pas de Draco !

—Mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui, sinon comment je peux faire pour le comprendre ? Et puis, pourquoi il était si chamboulé en sortant d'ici, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté ? Vous lui avez aussi fait le coup de l'analyse de mes défauts ?

—A vrai dire, j'ai fait quelque chose d'un peu différent avec lui…

—Quoi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais à travers ses lunettes ovales. Il lut dans ses yeux « Ça ne te regarde pas, secret professionnel ! ».

—Il y a quelques points que j'aimerais éclaircir, Poursuivit-elle, D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté la dernière fois et du langage corporel que vous avez communiqué dans ces moments-là que j'ai pu examiner dans ma Pensine…C'est qui ce « Balafré » qui vous met tant en pétard ? Et le «Castor», qui est-ce ?

—Mes deux meilleurs amis, avec qui Draco s'entend aussi bien qu'avec moi, à savoir…

—Je vois…

—Mais il semble encore moins disposé à faire des efforts pour les cadrer que pour moi, sans doute parce qu'il ne va pas les épouser…

—Pourquoi cette jalousie envers « Balafré » que vous partagez tous les deux ?

—Vous savez qui est Harry Potter, quand même ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux plus grands que ses lunettes.

—Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? C'est ton meilleur ami ?

—Et voilà, ça recommence…Oui, je suis le meilleur ami de Harry Potter ! Et si vous voulez, je peux révéler des choses sur lui qui le rendront atterrant de banalité : il déteste les poivrons mais il adore le Quidditch, quand il se lève le matin, il a des cernes et en plus il pue de gueule tant qu'il s'est pas brossé les dents, et quand il mange du chili con carne, il le digère mal et après, il peut passer des heures aux toilettes pour…

—Ça va, j'ai compris…Et Castor, qui est-ce ? Une fille, non? Une fille que tu aimes ?

—Je ne l'aime plus, même si Draco le croit, mais lui il est jaloux de tous les gens qui s'approchent de moi, Hal Machaca par exemple, il peut pas le sentir ! Enfin bon, c'est vrai que Hal il est bizarre avec moi, enfin, moi ça ne me dérange pas mais Draco…Généralement, quand je suis avec les deux en même temps, ça fait des étincelles…L'autre jour, j'ai retiré mon tee-shirt parce que j'avais chaud, Hal a poussé des cris de loup et a dit que je l'excitait et Draco lui a dit « Arrête ça, Espingouin, si tu veux être excité, participe à une corrida et fais moi le plaisir de finir embroché sur les cornes d'un taureau furieux ! », puis Hal a dit « J'aime pas la tauromachie, c'est barbare, par contre, j'aime bien les costumes des toréadors qui sont hyper-moulants, j'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne sur Ron ! » et là, j'ai bien cru que Draco allait lui balancer sept avada kedavra, un sur chaque chakra…

—Oui, oui, fort bien…

oOoOOOoOo

Loin de ces capilotractations, loin du soleil d'Espagne, d'autres jeunes gens étaient à ce moment-là enfermés dans un cachot, attendant leur copie d'examen.

—Donc, ils reviennent le 30 juin, c'est ça ?

—Oui, Harry.

—Ils n'auront pas un seul examen ?

—Oui, Harry.

—Ils vont bronzer et pas nous ?

—Oui, Harry.

—Pas Ron, les roux ne bronzent pas, Indiqua Seamus.

—Ça change rien au fait qu'il se marre en Espagne pendant que nous on sue sur l'examen d'une prof qui nous fait regretter Rogue !

Il jeta un œil à Neville qui regardait une photo de Severus pour se donner du courage en attendant Petrova.

—Je suis pas sûr qu'il s'amuse tant que ça, Souffla Seamus, Rappelle-toi qu'il doit se coltiner Malfoy vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

—Vous voulez-bien vous taire un peu, j'aimerais relire mes notes ! Coupa Hermione.

—Mais c'est même pas l'examen de Potions que tu potasses ! Protesta Harry, C'est tes découvertes sur le Sablier et cetera !

—Si seulement je pouvais au moins identifier le pays de provenance…ou même le continent ! Se désola-t-elle comme si Harry n'avait jamais parlé. Hélas, même avoir trouvé le Réceptacle ne le permet pas…aucun livre n'en fait mention…

—T'as pensé à le retourner, histoire qu'il soit pas marqué «Made in Taiwan» dessus ?

Hermione envoya un regard noir à Harry, mais Petrova arriva avec un examen terrifiant, mais beaucoup moins qu'elle-même, ceci dit.

—Mon Dieu, le KGB arrive…Murmura Neville en rangeant la photo de Rogue dans sa poche.

Harry maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à « goulag » et l'examen commença.

A la sortie, ils tombèrent sur Ginny qui les attendait, c'était leur dernier examen à tous, ils disposaient de quelques jours en attendant le verdict final des professeurs à leur égard.

—Alors, comment ça va ?

—Le Rogue de mes souvenirs est doux comme un agneau, mais à part ça, ça va…Grommela Harry.

Une autre personne de l'année de Ginny fit son apparition et se dirigea vers Théodore Nott dès que celui-ci eut passé le seuil des cachots. Harry, Hermione et Ginny lancèrent un regard mystérieux à Luna qui, aux dernières nouvelles, s'entendait parfaitement avec le Serpentard brun, à croire qu'ils avaient gardé les cochons ensemble.

—Il paraît que Nott a reçu une lettre de Malfoy et qu'il s'est mis à rire en la lisant, Souffla Ginny.

—Luna aussi a reçu une lettre, Dit Hermione, Une lettre apportée par la petite chouette que Malfoy avait achetée pour Alita à Pré-au-lard, juste avant leur départ, mais elle a refusé catégoriquement de me révéler quoi que ce soit quant au contenu de cette lettre…Et ça me perturbe, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose d'important…

—Nott sait aussi quelque chose, Dit Harry, Mais il n'a pas l'air plus communicatif que Luna sur cette affaire, va savoir ce que ces deux-là mijotent…

—Peut-être devrions-nous persévérer et les interroger encore ? Proposa Ginny.

—Ça ne servira à rien, Dit une grosse voix.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Blaise Zabini.

—Théo est muet comme une tombe, Ajouta-t-il.

—Salut, Dit Hermione d'une petite voix…Et bien on dirait que Luna et N…Théo se sont trouvés…ça à l'air de coller pour eux! Au moins un des couples annoncés par Alita qui marche !

—Ben, moi et Ginny ça va bien aussi ! Protesta Harry.

—Enfin, je veux dire, Luna et Théo trainent souvent ensemble, comme s'ils étaient liés par un secret…

—Te fatigues pas, Hermione, Répondit Blaise, Théo n'est pas plus bavard avec moi qu'avec vous…

—Il t'a pourtant confié un secret, il me semble ?

—Oui, et ne comptez pas sur moi pour trahir un ami, même si personnellement je ne vois pourquoi il a honte de ça…

—Nott est ton ami ? Pourtant, tu donnes l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très solitaire, Souligna Harry.

—Quelqu'un qui me fait confiance et me confie un secret est un ami, Répondit simplement Blaise.

oOoOOOoOo

De retour au bungalow, Ron avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Un exemplaire _d'Hygiène de l'hippogriffe_ trainant sur la table basse du salon lui rappela comment au sortir du cabinet du Dr Clara, Draco lui avait annoncé qu'il retournait chez Satin pour discuter encore de leur passion commune pour Emy Douçamère. Ron le soupçonnait de faire exprès pour le rendre jaloux comme lui le faisait avec Hal (inconsciemment ceci-dit).

Remus qui s'était proposé pour garder Alita vint l'accueillir.

—Tu devrais voir ce qu'elle trafique, Dit-il, J'espère que tu vas trouver un bon cadeau, parce qu'au niveau imagination, elle te bat !

Sans conviction, il pénétra la chambre de sa fille et comprit pourquoi le Draco en macaronis qu'il avait vu à midi lui paraissait si peu ressemblant : Alita entreprenait de réaliser une statue de Draco grandeur nature, et ce qu'il avait vu était juste une chaussure.

—Impressionnant, hein ? Dit Remus derrière lui.

Le Draco n'était pas entièrement constitué de macaronis mais de toutes sortes de pâtes : pennes, coquillettes, caledonis, niochis, raviolis,…de manière à donner des différences de textures. Alita était parvenue à s'en coller la moitié dans les cheveux.

—J'ai passé ma séance de baby-sitting à faire le tour du quartier pour lui trouver tout ça…Dit Remus.

—Alita, fais attention avec la glu ! T'en as partout ! S'écria Ron avant d'aller décoller tout ce qu'il put.

—Tonton Lunard m'a aidée, Minauda-t-elle, Il est allé chercher les pâtes et c'est son idée de faire le squelette avec les boîtes, comme ça, c'est plus solide !

En effet, Ron constata qu'un des flancs de Draco n'était pas encore achevé et portait l'inscription « Miracoli », de l'Italie en Espagne, c'était le summum de la latinité.

—Tu aurais du mettre des vieux vêtements pour faire du bricolage…

—Mais ils sont tous nouveaux, les vêtements que Pôpa m'a achetés !

—Ouais…va plutôt mettre une de mes vieilles chemises…Quand j'étais petit et que je voulais faire de la peinture, ma mère me faisait toujours porter une chemise de mon père…

—Vi vi !

Elle courut dans leur chambre pour chercher de quoi se confectionner un tablier de fortune. Ron lorgna la statue dont Alita n'avait pas encore pourvue de cheveux. Y penser lui rappela qu'il s'arracherait bien les siens pour trouver un cadeau.

—Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé ? Demanda un Remus compatissant.

—Non ! Et je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ! Explosa Ron en sortant de la chambre, suivi du lycanthrope.

—J'avais aussi beaucoup de mal pour trouver des idées de cadeau pour James, Sirius et Peter…Eux, par contre, ils avaient facile : des livres ou du chocolat, et j'étais content, par contre…

—Des livres…Il y a bien cette Emy Machinchose qu'il adore, mais justement, si c'est son écrivain préférée, je risque de lui acheter un roman qu'il a déjà…en plus, trouver un ouvrage en anglais, ici, c'est pas simple, à part des classiques de la littérature moldue…

—Il y en a un ici, Dit Remus en considérant le livre dans le salon.

Il s'en sait et lut une phrase au hasard.

—_« On écrit pas avec une baguette mais avec une plume… »_ C'est assez bien dit, ma foi…

Cette phrase avait un goût de déjà entendu. Ron se remémora une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Draco au sujet des Moldus qui écrivaient.

—Ah, voilà d'où il tenait ça, il est allé le pomper chez elle…Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre cette tolérance envers les écrivains moldus de la part d'un Malfoy…

—Il doit alors avoir beaucoup d'admiration pour cette Emy Douçamère, s'il est prêt à se remettre en question à cause de quelque chose qu'elle a dit…Les gens ont souvent ce comportement peu rationnel envers les écrivains ou artistes qu'ils adorent…

—Béni soit l'Evangile selon Ste-Douçamère ! Dit Ron exaspéré.

Remus sourcilla.

—Tu devrais plutôt essayer de lire un de ses romans, avant de juger.

—La lecture, c'est pas mon truc ! C'est Hermione qui aime ça. Et Draco, même s'ils ne lisent pas la même chose !

—Tu as tort de raisonner comme ça. Le goût de la lecture, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'inné qui ne tombe que sur certaines personnes…en fait, je crois que tout le monde aime lire, mais que beaucoup de gens n'ont pas encore eu la chance de tomber sur _le_ livre qui les secouera assez que pour le leur faire comprendre…Ce livre est différent d'une personne à l'autre.

Remus s'avança d'un Ron perplexe et lui remit l'ouvrage dans les mains.

—Essaie, lis-le, et tu verras bien…En plus, Draco aime, tu devrais t'intéresser à ses passions…

—Plus tard ! Répliqua Ron en reposant le livre, Je n'ai pas le temps pour la littérature capilotractée, il me faut un cadeau, dans le dossier des intérêts de Draco, c'est la priorité !

—Certes…

Remus soupira mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, Alita était de retour avec une chemise de Ron particulièrement moche sur le dos.

—Bousille bien cette horreur ! Dit-il, Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je l'ai mise dans ma valise !

« Enfin si : parce que je suis pauvre et que je n'ai rien d'autre. »

—Bon, je vais vous laisser, Dit Remus.

Il prit congé d'eux, et plutôt que de s'arracher les cheveux, Ron choisit d'aider Alita à parachever son mannequin en pâtes, tout en cherchant une idée de cadeau dans le fin fond de son cerveau.

Au bout d'une heure, il n'avait rien trouvé, en revanche, la statue était presque terminée, il ne manquait plus que…

—Les cheveux ! Vi, mais ze sais pas en quoi ze dois les faire !

—Des spaghettis ? Suggèra Ron.

—Nan, c'est pas assez fin !

Cela paraissait ridicule de se préoccuper de donner des cheveux fins à une poupée géante en macaronis, mais les cheveux de Draco étant un joyau aux yeux de celui-ci, on comprenait pourquoi ce détail avait tant d'importance.

—Je ne sais pas, Avoua Ron…Mais Draco nous laisse toujours un peu d'argent dans le bocal de la cuisine si nous en avons besoin (sauf pour des friandises, bien que de mon point de vue, c'est une nécessité vitale), nous allons aller à l'épicerie et essayer de trouver des pâtes qui conviennent !

—Tu sais où c'est ?

—Ça suffit ! Mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas si pourri que ça !

C'était vrai, après quelques semaines, Ron était capable d'aller à l'épicerie du coin sans que ni Hal ni Draco ne doive le prendre par la main de peur qu'il se perde en chemin. Une fois arrivés au rayon céréales, le père et la fille se mirent frénétiquement à soulever les paquets de pâtes afin de trouver ce qui était digne de la chevelure de Draco.

—Oh, z'arrive pas à trouver, y'a plein de trucs différents, mais tous les spaghettis sont trop épais !

Ron passe sa main sur son front. Il n'était pas prêt de trouver quelque chose à offrir au cher ange blond, surtout si en plus, il fallait d'abord trouver de quoi sculpter le brushing de son effigie céréalière.

Quand soudain, il eut l'illumination :

—Il faut qu'on cherche dans les pâtes asiatiques !

—Des ramen ? Fit Alita, toujours la tête aux mangas.

—Euh…je te parle des nouilles toutes fines que les restaurants chinois mettent dans les nids d'hirondelles…tu sais, on appelle ça des _cheveux d'ange_ !

Le regard d'Alita s'éclaira.

—Mais ouiii !

—En plus, c'est fait avec du riz, donc, c'est une meilleure couleur pour ses cheveux !

« Draco n'est pas blond comme les blés mais comme les riz ! » Ricana-t-il intérieurement en allant payer le paquet qu'il avait fini par trouver.

De retour au bungalow, ils se mirent en tâche de confectionner la coiffe du mannequin. Les nouilles étant rigides, Ron les fit cuire dans de l'eau bouillante, ensuite, ils les collèrent sur le crâne vierge et tentèrent de reconstituer avec exactitude la tignasse de l'ange blond, le rouquin éprouvant une sensation bizarre à l'idée de coiffer celui qui lui avait coupé les cheveux le matin même. Une fois, cela fait, Ron utilisa sa baguette pour les assécher dans cette position et les rendre dures. Ainsi paré, le mannequin avait acquis plus de ressemblance avec Draco, et Ron jugea vite que le visage était mal fait. Il prit alors un petit couteau de cuisine qui servait à dénoyauté les fruits et se mit à tailler dans les macaronis pour obtenir le visage ovale, le nez et le menton pointu.

—P'pa…faut pas trop que tu m'aides, sinon, il va voir que ze l'ai pas fait toute seule !

—Oui, oui…Dit Ron d'un ton distrait en façonnant les pommettes, puis les lèvres fines de Draco.

—Il assez beau comme ça, non ?

—Tiens, tiens, Dit une voix, C'est Rodin et Camille Claudel que je vois là ?

—Tonton Lunard ? T'es revenu ?

—Oui…J'ai une grande envie de Chocolate Poker !

Il s'approcha de Ron et lui remis discrètement un paquet dans la main.

—Voilà ton cadeau…J'ai offert ça à Sirius une fois, et il avait aimé…

—Merci.

« Existe-t-il un Saint-Remus ? Que j'aille allumer un cierge pour lui à la chapelle la plus proche ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco arriva, sourire aux lèvres du moment passé avec Satin.

* * *

Je poste rapidement ce chapitre, et puis je vais dormir, car demain, je dois me lever tôt puisque je part en Croatie...A dans quelques jours, mes choupinet(te)s!


	14. Je veux ma maman!

Au début, mon objectif était d'écrire quelque chose de léger, sans prise de tête. Mais au fur et à mesure que je progresse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de creuser un peu, d'aller plus en profondeur...je dis ça parce que le côté humoristique est un peu mis de côté pour ce chapitre. Et c'est aussi l'avant-dernier de la seconde partie. Et oui, il vont bientôt quitter l'Espagne!

* * *

Chapitre quatorze : Je veux ma Maman !

Draco se réveilla et n'eut pas envie d'aller chercher le pain, ce matin-là. Pas faim, humeur morose. Il se dirigea en pyjama et pieds nus dans le jardin, ébloui par les rayons clairs et l'air frais matinal. Sans doute qu'il était encore très tôt. Il s'installa dans un des transats et resta sans rien dire, observant d'un œil distrait les orangers.

Il méditait, sans vraiment de fil conducteur : il repensait à ce qui s'était passé chez le Dr Clara…Comment diable avait-elle pu se renseigner aussi bien ? Le Dr Hélium y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Mais il tenta de ne plus y penser, c'était trop déplaisant de ressasser ça, même si quelque part il aurait bien voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler et à qui s'en plaindre. Mais non, ça aurait été trop humiliant, et il avait décidé que personne ne saurait.

Pourtant ça avait été bien tentant de tout lâcher, à la sortie du cabinet, quand Ron lui avait sincèrement demandé ce qui n'allait pas…

Il dirigea ses pensées vers d'autres choses, mais toujours aussi prise de tête. Passant du coq à l'âne, il ne ruminait que sur des idées énervantes.

Il songea qu'il restait moins d'un mois avant de repartir aux Royaume-Unis. Enfin, là au moins, il n'y avait pas d'Espingouin. Mais il y avait un Balafré. Lequel des deux était le pire ? Faudrait faire un combat de coqs avec des idiots à la place de coqs, se disait-il, Latino Lover Versus Le Survivant, ça promettait. Et Ron devrait être complètement déchiré.

Quand on parle du loup (enfin qu'on y pense), on en voit la queue : on sonna à la porte et en ouvrant, Draco eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Hal :

—Haaaappyyyyyyyyy biiiiiiirthdaaaaaaayyyyyy to yoooouuuuuu, blondinet !

Draco lui referma la porte au nez d'un air maussade et retourna à sa contemplation des arbres fruitiers. Hal entra par une fenêtre laissée ouverte et alla le rejoindre.

—Mais enfin, tu veux pas ton cadeau ?

—Toi, tu m'as fait un cadeau ?

—En fait, on s'y est mis à plusieurs, avec Sirius, Remus et Nymphadora, ils m'ont filé de l'argent et j'ai été acheté ça hier…tiens !

Draco prit le paquet que Hal lui tendait et l'ouvrit.

—Je ne comprends pas, Dit-il en contemplant le contenu, Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien, et malgré son métier un peu particulier, elle est équilibrée mentalement…alors, pourquoi, toi, tu es aussi…enfin, y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête !

—Quoi ? Ca te plait pas ? Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ?

—Non. Et au passage, je me demande ce que Lupin pense du fait que tu aies acheté ça avec son fric ! Les deux autres, je veux bien, mais lui, je l'imagine mal offrir à ses amis _La Panoplie du Sorcier Erotique _!

—Crois-moi, il était d'accord, il a dit que tu finirais par trouver ça utile un jour, quand Ron et toi serez…

—Ne me parle pas de cette éventualité, s'il te plait !

—Ce n'est pas une éventualité, mais une certitude, puisque Lilita…

—Je ne veux pas entendre parler !

—Bon…

Silence.

—Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé, est-ce que tu sais qui est le meilleur ami de Ron ?

—Harry, ouais, il m'en parle, et alors ?

—Ça ne te fait rien de savoir qu'il est ami avec une telle célébrité ?

—Ah bon ? Il m'a pas dit qu'il était célèbre.

—Euh…il ne t'a pas donné son nom de famille ?

—Non, juste que son prénom c'est Harry et il me raconte des anecdotes sur lui quand la conversation dérive vers ça…

—Harry Potter.

—Oui ?

—Tu ne vois pas c'est qui ?

—Euh…attends…ah, oui, c'est le petit-fils de votre reine, non?

—Non, je te parle du Survivant, celui qui a défait Lord Voldemort, un vilain pas beau qui tuait plein de gens et semait la terreur partout dans le monde magique…

—Ah oui, lui ! Oui, oui, je le connais, mais je le confonds toujours avec le Prince Harry…Au fait, tu crois qu'il va parvenir à vaincre Voldemachin ?

—Mais sur quelle planète tu vis ? Il l'a vaincu l'année passée !

—Ah…ouais…tu sais moi, j'aime pas lire l'actualité, ça m'intéresse pas trop, quand je vois une gazette qui traîne, j'aime bien lire les BD et regarder les photos des stars sans maquillage, mais les articles ça me soule…Ma mère dit tout le temps que c'est pas bien et qu'il faut que je m'intéresse un peu plus à ce qui se passe dans le monde…mais moi, le seul truc que je suis, c'est l'actualité des concerts de groupes de rock et des festivals, parce que ça au moins, c'est sympa, et puis, j'aimerais bien être une rock star pour avoir plein de nanas à mes pieds! Alors que la politique, l'économie, et tout ça, c'est méga-chiant ! Alors, Harry Botter…

—Potter.

—Oui.

Draco trouvait à la limite que c'était une qualité d'en savoir aussi peu sur celui qui avait sauvé tout le monde, car ça prouvait que Hal n'était pas un de plus de ces toutous haletants devant le Balafré. Mais ça restait Hal, tout de même.

—Je vois…

—Dis…je pense à un truc…

—Quoi ?

—Il y a une petite tenue avec le cadeau, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de l'enfiler et d'aller réveiller Ron comme ça ?

Draco se leva en silence et planta là Hal pour aller chercher sa baguette sur sa table de chevet alors que Ron était entrain de se réveiller. Ensuite, il revint dans le hall et ouvrit grand la porte d'entrée, puis il propulsa Hal dehors à coup de sortilèges dans la tronche et referma la porte en mettant le verrou, puis il alla s'assurer que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Hal alla coller sa figure contre la vitre et fit des yeux de chien martyrisé, mais Draco ferma impitoyablement le volet sur lui. Enfin, il rangea son cadeau et alla le planquer dans l'armoire de sa chambre, en se dépêchant car Ron se frottait les yeux.

—Joyeux anniversaire ! Dit celui-ci.

—Ta gueule !

—Oh, mais…quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai réussi à faire de mal alors que je viens de me réveiller ?

—Hurmph !

—Bon, je vais quand même te donner ton cadeau…

—Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Ron se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Draco avait caché _La Panoplie du Sorcier Erotique_.

—Ben, j'avais planqué mon cadeau là…

—J'en veux pas, garde-le pour toi !

—Mais…

—Va plutôt préparer le petit déjeuner, tiens !

—Oui, Maître Malfoy, Dobby est là pour vous servir !

—Rhhooo !

—Et essaye de faire semblant d'être de bonne humeur quand Alita viendra te montrer ce qu'elle a fabriqué pour toi avec ses pauvres petites mains !

—Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant avec elle, seulement avec toi et ton latino débile !

—Rha, mais c'est que moi aussi, je vais être énervé !

—C'est ça, essaie de m'impressionner pour voir !

—Tu veux que je t'en colle une ? Comme au «bon vieux temps» où nous étions sûrs de nous détester à la vie à la mort ?

—J'aimerais voir ça !

CLAC !

La gifle était partie. Draco se frotta la joue, éberlué.

—Quand je pense que tu me frappes le jour de mon anniversaire !

—Quand je pense que tu me casses les couilles dès le matin, t'es pire qu'une fille !

—Superbe commentaire machiste, c'est Granger qui te l'inspire ?

Ron ne répondit rien et alla mettre la table. Draco se retoucha la joue.

—Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? Dit une petite voix.

—Ah, tu es levée, ma poupée ?

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi P'pa t'a frappé ?

Un bruit provenant de la cuisine signala que Ron venait de casser une tasse.

—Ce n'est rien, Dit Draco, On est un peu fâchés, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'aime plus !

Alita n'eut pas l'air d'être apaisée par ses paroles, au contraire, elle lui envoya un regard farouche et lança :

—Tu es exzactement le même que P'pa !

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

—Que tu es un menteur !

Et elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

—Ne mettez pas la table pour moi, z'ai pas faim !

Elle referma la porte. Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il avait grand besoin de fumer, alors que le matin n'était pas sa période habituelle pour ça. En passant dans la cuisine, il vit Ron figé dans la contemplation de la tasse brisée sur le sol, et ses mains étaient toujours dans la position où elles étaient quand il l'avait laissée tomber.

—Crétin, Murmura-t-il.

—Oh, je ne te permets p…

—C'était pas à toi que je disais ça…

Un « toc toc » se fit entendre. Draco prit la tangente alors que Ron allait voir qui s'était.

—Hal ?

—Il m'a encore enfermé dehors…mais t'en fais une tête ?

—S'il te plait, Hal, tu peux t'en aller ? C'est pas contre toi, mais…c'est la crise…

—Ça va ?

—Non ça va pas…j'ai…je crois que cette fois, l'irréparable a été commis…s'il te plait, laisse-nous…

—Comme tu veux…

Il s'en alla, mais décidé à prévenir Remus qui lui semblait être le seul à pouvoir régler les crises. Ron referma la porte sur le jeune Espagnol et puis entreprit de ramasser les débris de la tasse. Et comme il s'y prit à mains nues, il se blessa plusieurs fois, mais cela ne le gêna pas. Ensuite, il alla dans le jardin où Draco tirait sur sa cigarette et s'installa dans le transat à côté de lui.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit sèchement le blond.

—Ma maman, Répondit Ron.

—Quoi ?

—Je veux ma maman.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

—J'en ai marre d'être un père et d'être un mari…surtout un père et un mari d'_improvisation_. Je ne suis pas taillé pour ce rôle, je n'ai pas les capacités pour vous satisfaire, toi et Alita, et je commets bourde sur bourde…

Il marqua une pause et soupira, sa voix tremblait un peu.

—J'ai toujours été le petit dernier de la famille, et aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs avec Hermione, elle aussi, elle ne fait que me materner, parce que je suis trop immature pour me débrouiller tout seul…Je suis un fils à maman, toi, je t'ai toujours traité de fils à papa, et bien moi, je suis un fils à maman, et je veux ma maman, parce que je suis faible et que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me console, là tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, la situation me dépasse, je veux que quelqu'un me guide et me dise ce que je dois faire ! J'ai besoin du réconfort d'un adulte sensé qui veut mon bien, parce que je ne suis pas un adulte, je suis un gosse, un gosse qui ne sait rien faire sans sa maman ! Je n'arrive pas à m'occuper d'Alita, je n'arrive pas à m'occuper de toi, et je veux qu'on s'occupe de moi !

Draco leva un sourcil. Depuis le début de cette aventure, Ron lui avait laissé l'impression qu'il contrôlait tout, que tout lui réussissait avec Alita, que la paternité lui allait mieux qu'à lui qui avait tant de mal à se faire à l'idée.

Pourquoi était-il tout à coup si fragile ?

—Je veux ma maman, Répéta Ron, Et Alita aussi devrait bénéficier d'une mère.

—Tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir que deux hommes ne peuvent pas…

—Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…Tu vois…nous deux…comme pères…on est nuls…et elle fréquente trop d'hommes…même ses baby-sitter, ce sont Hal et Remus…

—Mouais…

—Tonks…

—Quoi ?

—Tonks…on devrait lui demander d'être la maman d'Alita pour un moment…et puis ça lui fera de l'entrainement pour quand Teddy sera plus grand…mais il faudra que Remus ne soit pas là, pour qu'elles fassent des trucs de filles…

—T'es entrain de partir dans quel délire là ?

—Et puis, il est évident que toi et moi, on a besoin de temps pour…enfin, tu vois ?

—C'est toi qui a besoin d'une maman, pas Alita, elle est assez douée pour s'occuper d'elle toute seule, plus que nous en tous cas ! C'est toi qui dois avoir envie que Tonks te prenne sur ses genoux et te berce…et puis, une métamorphmage…elle pourrait devenir rousse et prendre quelques kilos superflus…

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi non plus ! (et arrête tes commentaires sur la silhouette de ma mère !)

—Ben quoi, tu veux ta maman, non ?

Ron se leva et alla s'habiller. Ensuite, il entra dans la chambre d'Alita et découvrit qu'elle avait renversé de rage la statue de Draco en pâtes qui s'était cassée en deux. Elle boudait toute seule dans son coin. Elle le regarda et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose du style « Alors, on vient me raconter d'autres mensonges ? ».

—Tu veux passer la journée chez Tata Dora ?

Alita fut étonnée.

—Pourquoi pas, Admit-elle, reconnaissant que changer d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal.

—Allez viens.

Ils partirent ensemble. Draco passa devant eux.

—Où tu vas ?

—Chez Satin. Oui, encore, ça te dérange ?

—En pyjama ?

Draco grommela et alla se changer. Ron prit la main d'Alita et la conduisit chez Tonks et Remus. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot. Ron évitait de regardait Alita, de peur de lire sur son visage « Pourquoi que t'as frappé Pôpa ? ». Il se sentait misérable.

Tonks accepta son rôle facilement, et elle n'eut aucun problème à faire de son chez-elle un _no male's land _puisque Sirius était chez Rogue, Hal parti draguer et Remus décidé à s'occuper de Ron.

—Les femmes ! Lui dit celui-ci une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

—Oui ? Dit Remus qui n'était pas au courant de tout ce que Ron pensait sans arriver à mettre des mots convenables dessus.

—Les femmes ! Les mères, les filles, les sœurs, les épouses, les petites amies, les bonnes copines ! Non, mais…Remus, qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand Alita deviendra une adolescente ?

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…Mais Ron…tu…

Le jeune-homme regardait le sol d'un air lamentable et se tordait les doigts, ses lèvres remuaient.

—Tu…tu vas pleurer ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus que la prononciation du mot « pleurer » à Remus pour se retrouver avec un rouquin dans les bras, pas vraiment en pleurs, mais pas loin.

—Je ne suis pas un père !

—C'est assez normal de penser ça quand on a moins de 20 ans…

—Je ne suis pas un adulte ! Je n'arrive pas à grandir, et je ne sais pas veiller sur les autres ! Dis-moi, Remus, est-ce que tu as peur, des fois, de ne pas savoir comment t'y prendre avec ton fils ? Et avec Tonks ? Pourquoi c'est si dur avec les femmes ? Ca n'allait pas avec Hermione…enfin, ceci-dit, avec Draco, c'est pas mieux…Rien ne marche avec moi ! Je veux ma maman !

—Quoi ? Tu veux ta…

—Oui, j'en ai marre, j'ai envie d'abandonner, je veux être super-égoïste et tout laisser tomber et emmerder les autres!

—Allons…

—J'ai frappé Draco et Alita l'a vu, et maintenant, c'est comme si elle avait découvert le subterfuge, elle est fâchée, et elle a bien raison…au fond, on l'a prise pour une idiote !

—Tu as frappé Draco…

—Il était encore énervé pour je-ne-quelle-raison ce matin, et je me suis fâché aussi et j'ai répondu à ses provocations et c'est parti tout seul, comme ça, sans que je comprenne pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

Remus lui tapota la tête.

—Hal est venu me trouver…à croire que je suis la voix de la sagesse ici…tout ça parce que je sers de conscience à Sirius…est-ce que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour Nymphadora et Teddy ? Tout le temps. Tu es un garçon courageux, Ron, mais quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu as tendance à baisser les bras trop vite, parce que tu ne te fais pas confiance, pourtant, tu as de grandes capacités, tu peux surmonter tout ça, d'ailleurs, tu as déjà survécu à pire, je me trompe ? Autant tout le monde, moi y compris, s'est toujours occupé de Harry parce qu'il avait le poids du monde sur les épaules, autant toi tu refoules tout et tu restes en retrait, préférant dissimuler tes problèmes plutôt que de les régler, jusqu'à ce que tu exploses, et c'est pour ça que tu as toujours une longueur de retard sur les autres…Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à être faible, nous le sommes tous, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis aujourd'hui rayonnant que je n'ai jamais été fragile et anéanti plus bas que terre…d'ailleurs, c'est parfois encore d'actualité…

—Oui, mais toi, c'est pas ta faute si l'autre enfoiré t'a mordu, alors que moi, mon problème, il vient entièrement de ma personnalité !

—Oh ça…la lycanthropie est aussi une métaphore du démon intérieur…et ça, tout le monde en a un. Tu viens ? On rentre chez toi.

Ils reprirent la marche en silence. Ron n'osa pas dire à Remus que son cadeau avait subi un rejet total. Une fois arrivés au bungalow, Ron se dirigea dans la chambre d'Alita et entreprit de recoller les morceaux de la statue de macaronis. Il entendit Remus qu'il avait abandonné sur le seuil ranger la table où personne n'avait mangé. De toute façon, Draco n'avait pas acheté le pain.

Une fois qu'il eut raccommodé le Draco en pâte, il saisit un bandana dont Alita se servait pour jouer à la pirate et en coiffa la statue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il trouvait ça seyant.

Il repassa ensuite dans le salon, et retomba sur le livre d'Emy Douçamère qui trainait toujours depuis la veille. Il s'en saisit et alla dans le jardin et se coucha sur le transat que Draco occupait habituellement (le noir, car Draco avait dès le premier jour décrété que ce serait _son_ transat). Sa main heurta d'ailleurs le cendrier dans lequel le blond avait laissé un mégot. Il s'en saisit et le mis en bouche, pour voir. Goût affreux. Comment Draco pouvait-il fumer cette merde ? Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire, se disant que c'était le moment où jamais pour vérifier si la littérature pouvait réellement permettre de s'évader et de partir loin des problèmes du quotidien. Un écrivain obèse et antipathique distribue des vestes à tour de bras à des journalistes, sauf que le dernier tient le coup, c'est une femme, et en plus, elle le perce à jour avec son meurtre avec un hippogriffe…c'est plein de mots compliqués, d'expressions bizarres et de réflexions qu'Hermione jugerait « aussi tordues que Luna Lovegood ». Mais c'est sympa. Ca fait passer le temps et c'est un livre assez bizarre que pour se dire que tous les livres ne se ressemblent pas.

Il en était au deuxième journaliste quand la voix de Remus retentit :

—Tu fumes, maintenant ?

Ron cracha le mégot qu'il suçotait depuis un moment.

—Je…je me demandais comment Draco…oh, rien, juste comme ça.

Une agréable odeur de bacon lui chatouilla les narines et son estomac lui rappela qu'il avait sauté un repas :

—Omelette au bacon ?

Remus sourit derrière l'assiette qu'il lui tendait.

oOoOOOoOo

Faire des trucs de filles, telles étaient les consignes de Ron. Alors, la première idée qui vint à Tonks, c'était le maquillage.

Le maquillage made in Nymphadora Tonks, évidemment.

C'est ainsi qu'Alita se mit à avoir l'air d'une fervente admiratrice des Sex Pistols, chose peu commune chez les fillettes de sept ans. Ensuite, Tonks lui expliqua l'histoire du mouvement punk. Ce n'était pas nécessairement des «trucs de filles» mais ça faisait oublier à Alita que ses parents se cognaient dessus. Tonks songea que c'était bien normal que Ron et Draco ne s'entendent pas encore parfaitement, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas vraiment prendre ça pour de la violence conjugale. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à Alita que tout allait bien se passer. Comment lui expliquer que l'amour était quelque chose d'aussi compliqué ? Et que chaque histoire était différente des autres ?

Voyant Alita prendre une mine triste sous son maquillage punk, elle sut qu'elle devait recommencer à penser à ses pères.

—Tu sais, certains amours sont violents, et tes papas m'ont toujours donné l'impression qu'ils appartenaient à cette catégorie-là, bien que je n'aime pas trop cette idée de faire «catégories», mais enfin…tu vois ?

—Ça ne les excuse pas ! Répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

Tonks soupira.

—Tu ne dois pas exiger d'eux d'être sans faille…personne ne peut l'être ! Quand tu seras grande, tu verras que rien n'est aussi simple…

—Mais moi, z'en ai marre d'être toute petite ! Tout le monde me raconte des mensonzes _paskeuh_ ze suis petite !

—Je comprends que ça t'énerve, mais on ne peut pas te faire grandir plus vite…ce serait vraiment horrible de faire ça, et en plus, une fois que tu es grand, tu regrettes l'époque où tu étais petit ! Alors, tes papas…

—Ils sont supposés s'aimer, pas se taper dessus…en plus, z'ai zamais rien dit mais…depuis que z'ai eu ce problème avec le sablier chez Marraine, ils sont bizarres, y'en comme un truc pas normal entre eux…

—Ils sont sans doute entrain de traverser une mauvaise période…mais ils t'aiment toujours autant…laisse-leur du temps, ils sont forts…

—C'est nul…ça ne devrait pas être comme ça, les amoureux, c'est pour la vie, comme moi et Edward !

Tonks soupira encore.

—Tu sais que Tonton Lunard n'arrête pas de m'embêter ?

—Hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas posssib', noooonnn ! Il est trop zentil, lui !

—Ben, il a peur de me faire du mal, et j'ai du insister longtemps avant qu'il assume notre relation. Il avait de fâcheuses tendances à se déprécier lui-même et à dire que je devais aller voir ailleurs, tu imagines, moi, me forcer à tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme ?

—Euh, ben nan.

—Quand je me suis retrouvée avec lui devant l'autel, je ne croyais pas à mon bonheur…mais le pire, c'était quand Teddy était dans mon ventre, il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter « Ce sera un petit loup-garou ! Tu vas mettre au monde un monstre, un monstre comme son père, il te fera autant de mal que je t'en fais, Nymphadora, je suis la cause de tes malheurs, je vais gâcher ta vie ! »

—Oh, pauf' Tonton Lunard, c'est trop triste….quand ze serai une capitaine pirate, avec mon équipaze, ze tuerai le mec qui a inventé la lyppocamtropie !

—Oh, merci, c'est gentil, Fit Tonks avec un sourire qui cachait son rire.

—Il s'appelle Monsieur Lyppocampe, hein ? Sûrement un ami d'André Cornichon, ça m'étonnerait pas !

—Euh…oui, tout à fait. Enfin, voilà, Tonton Lunard et moi, on s'est beaucoup disputés à cause de ça…parce que moi, je lui répétais des millions de fois que je m'en foutais qu'il soit un loup-garou, mais il continuait…

—Mais ze ne t'ai zamais vue te fâcher sur lui…ah si, une fois…

—Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

« Une anecdote sur le futur ? Je me suis fâchée sur Remus????»

—Ouais, tu sais quand il avait fait une blague à Teddy…

—Euh…je ne me souviens plus...

—Mais si ! Il avait dit à Teddy qu'il y avait une plante carnivore dans la cuvette de wécés et qu'elle allait lui mordre le zizi quand il fait pipi ! Alors Teddy, il avait peur, il osait plus aller sur le pot, alors il a essayé de se retenir, mais il allait exploser, alors pour éviter d'aller dans les wécés où qu'y a la plante, il est allé faire pipi dans le zardin, et t'as pas aimé qu'il a fait ça dans tes fleurs. Et quand t'as su que c'était Tonton Lunard…ze n'oublierais zamais quel point il était triste quand t'as dit « privé de chocolat pendant une heure ! »…'reusement que t'as dit après que c'était une blague, pask'il l'aurait pas supporté…

—Ah oui, je me rappelle, Mentit Tonks, Une plante carnivore…Tonton Patmol a beaucoup trop d'influence sur Tonton Lunard, si tu veux mon avis…

oOoOOOoOo

L'appartement de Satin était minuscule, il n'y avait que deux pièces. Et il était bordélique. Bordélique dans le sens où c'était un vrai foutoir, et bordélique dans le sens où y trainaient nombre de jarretelles, soutien-gorges à armatures et autres accessoires qu'une ne femme ne porte pas uniquement par coquetterie. Ainsi que des vêtements d'homme, et ils n'étaient certainement pas à Hal. Ca sentait le tabac et quelques flaques collantes en forme de cercle suggéraient qu'on avait posé des bouteilles de rhum à cet endroit.

C'était tout ce que Draco détestait en matière d'ambiance, lui qui aimait l'ordre et la propreté, mais curieusement, il se sentait bien dans cet appartement. Surtout avec l'odeur des cookies instantanés que Satin préparait en entendant son estomac gargouiller.

—Vous avez de la chance en Angleterre, Dit-elle pour meubler le silence, Vous avec la Foire du Livre Sorcier et Emy y sera…comme chaque année !

—Normal, puisqu'elle sort un livre par an.

—Dis-moi, tu es un peu contrarié ce matin, non ? Tu es venu sans avoir mangé…

Draco ne répondit pas.

—Hal t'a encore embêté ? Je devrais prendre mon rôle de mère plus à cœur et lui donner une fessée de temps à autres, à celui-là !

Elle était belle, Satin. Elle était bronzée à force de vivre en Espagne, mais elle n'était pas une fille du sud. Elle avait des cheveux ambrés et les mêmes yeux bleus marines que son fils, elle s'habillait très mal, ce matin-là elle portait un vieux tee-shirt par-dessus sa robe de nuit indécente et était chaussée d'un seul bas nylon, elle ne se rappelait plus où elle avait envoyé valser l'autre la veille quand elle était avec un homme qui n'était pas le géniteur de Hal. Une drôle de fille, elle avait l'air d'une vieille danseuse de cabaret désabusée.

Mais elle était très rassurante et parfois, Draco se disait qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Pas qu'il virait hétéro, mais qu'il pensait que ça lui ferait du bien. Et puis ça ferait chier Ron, ça lui apprendrait à apprécier l'Espingouin !

—Tu veux un cookie, mon petit chou ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix ravagée par le tabac.

—Volontiers.

Il était très bon, ce cookie.

—Vous pourriez me prêtez _Métaphysique des Bubobulbs_ ? J'aimerais le relire pour éviter de devoir parler à Ron…

—Ah, c'est donc, ça, c'est avec ton rouquin que ça coince…

—_Mon _rouquin ? C'est juste un pauvre gamin minable qui veut sa maman…c'est vrai, même que c'est lui qui me l'a dit, il veut sa maman !

—Vraiment ?

—Ouais…j'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir affaire à un adulte…tous ses comportements sont immatures ! Et là, il a dit qu'il en avait marre d'assumer son rôle de père et qu'il voulait sa maman pour le câliner…non mais, franchement…

—Ah ça…quand on sent qu'on n'est plus à la hauteur, on aimerait avoir quelqu'un qui réglerait le problème avec un claquement de doigt…Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé, mon chou ?

—Non, Mentit Draco, trop fier.

—Un autre cookie ?

—Merci.

Silence. En Draco, il se passait quelque chose.

—Le Dr Clara est une de vos amies, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai été consulter chez elle pour Hal…complexe œdipien, elle l'a guéri en quelque sorte, puisqu'il a cessé d'être amoureux de moi pour être amoureux d'elle…Mais dis-moi, tu as des problèmes avec elle, c'est ça ?

—Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Un souvenir refit alors surface dans la tête du jeune blond. Narcissa le berçait sur ses genoux, il devait avoir trois ans. Elle susurrait des chansons, elle avait un visage rieur. Puis, elle prenait une boîte de biscuit et disait « Tu veux un cookie, mon ange ? ». Il riait et se remplissait de biscuits au chocolat de manière avide. Puis tout à coup, le charme se rompait. Une voix masculine froide, un baiser échangé devant ses yeux avec Narcissa. Elle ne le regardait plus, elle le regardait _lui_. Malaise.

—Encore un cookie, mon chou ?

Ce n'était pas Narcissa qui parlait, c'était Satin. Il la regarda éberlué, elle sourit, mais elle plissa les sourcils.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Non…rien.

Envie qu'elle le serre dans ses bras ? Envie d'aller la trouver tout le temps dans son appartement dès que ça allait mal avec Ron ?

…tait-ce un dernier sursaut d'hétérosexualité, _vraiment_ ? Une simple envie de parler d'Emy Douçamère, _vraiment_ ?

Ou alors, dès qu'il avait des ennuis avec Ron, dès qu'il voulait fuir le rouquin, dès qu'il sentait la situation hors contrôle, il filait chez Satin…Un peu gros le coup de l'écrivain préféré qui sert de prétexte aussi souvent !

« Non seulement, je suis un fils à papa…mais je suis aussi un fils à maman ! »

oOoOOOoOo

Draco rentra vers midi et trouva Remus entrain de préparer des tartines pour deux personnes.

—Mais je vais en faire une troisième pour toi, Dit-il en le voyant arriver.

Draco ne dit rien. Il brandit _Métaphysique des Bubbobulbs_ devant lui pour signifier à Remus qu'il allait lire dans le jardin, et s'exécuta.

Et Ron y lisait _Hygiène de l'hippogriffe_. Dans _son_ transat. Il ne dit rien et prit place à côté de lui et se mit à lire. Remus leur apporta à manger et ils murmurèrent un merci monocorde à l'unisson. Ils mangèrent tout en lisant mais ne parlèrent pas. L'odeur des orangers embaumait.

oOoOOOoOo

Dans la soirée, Draco était toujours entrain de lire, Ron avait fini et regardait le blond en silence. Celui-ci ne s'était pas rendu compte que la lumière déclinait, ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre croissante, et il sursauta quand le roux alluma une lanterne accrochée au mur avec sa baguette.

—Tu vas te bousiller les yeux...Je vais préparer le dîner, Dit-il en se levant, Je ne cuisine pas très bien, mais quand même…et puis, Remus doit s'ennuyer, c'est bien gentil de sa part de rester comme ça avec nous…

Ledit Remus était entrain de battre son record de mots croisés, ayant rempli cinquante grilles en une après-midi.

—Merci, Dit Ron en ouvrant un gratin à réchauffer au four, Merci Remus. Mais tu devrais peut-être retourner t'occuper de ta femme, maintenant ? C'est elle qui a besoin de toi.

—Je te remercie, mais j'aimerais d'abord trouver «stupide en trois lettres» !

—« R—O—N » ?

—Ah, non, j'ai trouvé, c'est « sot ».

Quand le gratin fut réchauffé, il en servit au lycanthrope et alla en porter à Draco.

—Tiens.

Draco leva ses yeux gris vers lui.

—Pardon pour t'avoir agressé ce matin.

—C'est moi qui suis désolé, je t'ai frappé.

—Je n'avais jamais autant mérité une baffe de ma vie.

—Tu veux voir ton cadeau ?

Draco acquiesça et se garda d'avouer qu'il considérait déjà comme un cadeau cet après-midi passée à lire ensemble. Ron se leva à nouveau et revint avec le petit paquet que Remus lui avait donné.

—Euh…c'est quoi le truc dans l'armoire, le bazarre pour sorciers érotiques ?

Draco rougit, et réussit à résumer la situation en un mot :

—Hal.

Ron comprit. Draco ouvrit son cadeau.

—Euh…Des billets de tombola ?

—Regarde-mieux.

Sur chaque billet, il était écrit une phrase différente : « Je fais tes corvées si tu es fatigué », « Si tu commets une faute, je me dénonce à ta place et paies les conséquences », « Si tu es en colère, tu peux passer tes nerfs sur moi », « Je t'offre une crème glacée », « Je te paie un verre », « Mon épaule est là si tu es triste », « Je fais diversion pendant que tu fais quelque chose que la morale réprouve »,…et plein d'autres du même style.

—Le principe, c'est que tu peux me demander de réaliser une de ces actions, pour ça, tu me donnes le billet concerné.

Ron avait été étonné d'apprendre que Remus avait parfois offert ça aux trois autres Maraudeurs et espérait bien qu'il y avait certains tickets qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé utiliser, en particulier celui qui s'intitulait « Je t'aide à te débarrasser du corps ».

—Merci, Dit Draco avec un sourire.

A ce moment-là, des voix féminines retentirent :

—Coucou, c'est nous !

—Et, Tonton Lunard est là !

—Dora, c'est quoi ce maquillage que tu lui as mis ?

—Ze suis une princesse « peunk », Tonton Lunard ! Et tu sais quoi, ze vais tuer le monsieur qu'ya inventé la lippocamtropie!

—Eu...oui...

—Bon, c'est pas ça, mais on va rentrer nous, allez Remus, tu viens?

—Attends, Dora, je dois d'abord aller aux toilettes.

—Attention à la plante carnivore, namour, ce serait bête qu'elle mange ton zizi !

Alita rigola et Remus décida qu'il n'allait même pas chercher à comprendre cette bêtise. La fillette repéra ensuite les deux silhouettes masculines dans le jardin.

—Elle mérite d'être rassurée, Suggéra Draco.

Quand il sut qu'Alita les regardait (sans avoir l'air de faire exprès de regarder si elle les regardait), il s'approcha de Ron et déposa un baiser sur sa joue (non, pas sur la bouche, faut pas pousser !)

—Z'êtes moins cons que c'matin ?

—Et si tu montrais ton cadeau à Pôpa ? Dit Ron.

—Mais P'pa, mon cadeau, en fait…

Le rouquin lui fit un clin d'œil.

—Vi vi, viens, Pôpa !

Ils allèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de la petite fille, croisant Remus et Nymphadora qui partaient (et cette dernière était hilare avec ses histoires de plantes carnivore). Quand Draco vit la statue que Ron avait réparée, il resta sans voix.

—Merci, petite poupée, Murmurra-t-il.

Alita était loin d'être bête, elle savait que depuis qu'elle avait débarqué à Poudlard, le monde n'était plus tel qu'elle l'avait connu, et parfois, elle aurait bien voulu retrouver ses pères qui s'embrassaient et se cajolaient furtivement comme elle y était habituée. Mais elle tenait bon, elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle retrouverait ce monde-là, c'était une évidence, Ron et Draco ne pouvaient que s'aimer.

—Nymphadora, ça suffit, arrête de parler de mon zizi en ricanant bêtement, sinon, tu ne le verras pas ce soir !


	15. Des adios en tous genres

Allez dernier chapitre! (de la deuxième partie)

* * *

Chapitre quinze: Des adios en tous genres

—Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette personne que tu voulais éviter au point de fuir en Espagne…c'était moi !

—Hum…le fait que tu aies cette information confirme que Tonks était bien la femme brune qui m'avait demandé du feu le premier jour…

—Et oui, nous étions des espions !

—Et vous n'avez pas tenu longtemps…

—Voyons, tout le monde n'a pas ton talent en matière d'espionnage…d'ailleurs, si tu n'avais pas démissionné, c'est toi que Dumbledore aurait envoyé…mais t'es parti, alors il a eu recours à Tonks…

—Et toi et Lupin ?

—Nous deux…on s'est…euh...imposés à elle !

—Je vois…J'imagine que ça ne la dérange pas trop d'avoir son mari avec elle mais…

—Oui, je sais, je les gêne tous les deux…

—Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui ?

—Mais comment tu sais que…

—Que tu es sorti avec Lupin quand vous étiez ados ? Ça se voyait, tout simplement. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tout le monde l'a vu, mais moi oui, peut-être parce que moi-même j'étais…enfin…

—Hum…tu peux me rappeler ce que je fais ici ?

—Et bien…tu es venu comme d'habitude, pour me servir d'esclave et de souffre-douleur, tu étais un peu en retard et tu as eu droit à une surprise quand tu es arrivé…

—Oui, tu portais une robe…

Plus précisément, Severus portait une nuisette affriolante, ce qui fit que Sirius avait tiré une gueule à peu près semblables à celles que Scorpius et Hugo avaient tirées dans une autre fic (1)

—Tu as alors remarqué que Tonks était avec moi…

—Oui, elle voulait me venger du fait que tu m'aies fait laver des carreaux habillé en femme en te forçant à te travestir toi aussi. Merci cousine !

—L'air de rien, ça c'est une amie ! Enfin, tu t'es quand même demandé comment elle était arrivée à ses fins, car femme de caractère ou pas, pour me convaincre, moi, de faire une chose pareille, il faut quand même y aller ! Alors une fois qu'elle fut partie, convaincue que le chapitre était clos, tu m'as posé la question personnellement. Je t'ai alors fait part de mon désir de me montrer vulnérable devant toi afin d'attirer ta confiance. Tu as alors essayé de me psychanalyser. Tu n'as pas réussi.

—C'est pas mon truc…

—S'en suivit une longue conversation sur notre euh… «relation», sur les non-dits, et j'ai même réussi à t'arracher des excuses pour toutes les « marauderies » que j'ai subies durant notre scolarité…et comme c'était la dernière chose que j'attendais de toi pour définitivement succombé à ton charme…

—Oui, je me rappelle ce que tu m'as avoué ensuite, et après…

—Et après, tu es d'accord pour dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'irracontable…

—Oui…J'ai faim, je prendrais bien un petit snack…

—Moi aussi…

—Euh…tu sais où est mon caleçon ?

oOoOOOoOo

—Alors, tu vas me quitter ?

Hal pouvait avoir des yeux vraiment larmoyants.

—Je suis désolé, mais demain, nous repartons chez nous, en Grande-Bretagne, Répondit Ron avec un faible sourire.

—Tu vas me manquer, Pelirrojo !

C'était le dernier repas avant le retour du lendemain matin. Ils étaient onze autour de la table : Ron, Draco, Alita, Hal, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Severus, Satin, Rocío et le Dr Clara.

—Dommage que je n'aie pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin avec vous, Dit cette dernière, Nous n'avons fait que gratter la surface, j'aurais aimé commencer une vraie thérapie avec vous deux !

—Non, merci ! Répliqua Draco à la psy avant de se lever pour aller préparer son dessert surprise à l'orange, qui lui paraissait approprié aux circonstances. Et puis, il voulait éviter qu'on lui propose du rhum, Ron n'avait qu'à garder ses doigts pour lui !

Durant toute la soirée, Sirius et Severus cherchèrent une façon de prouver que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards pouvaient bel et bien se mettre en couple en annonçant le début de leur liaison. Sauf qu'il aurait d'abord fallu qu'Alita devienne momentanément sourde, puisqu'elle devait déjà le savoir. De plus, Severus était assez perturbé par la vieille Machaca qui ne cessait de le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit et soupirait sans lui adresser la parole.

Alita, pendant ce temps-là, tenait le crachoir et racontait des choses que ses auditeurs ne comprenaient qu'à moitié, voir pas du tout :

—Vous voyez, z'aime pas mes cousins Albus et Zames et Tristan paskeuh ce sont des garçons et que les garçons sont souvent bêtes…sauf Edward !Ze préfère mes cousines Lily Luna et May, mais Lily elle est embêtante des fois, paskeuh quand ze veux zouer aux pirates avec elle, elle est zamais d'accord pour faire Nami pask'elle veut pas être une pirate, elle veut être une princesse, alors ze lui dit de faire Vivi, mais elle aime pas les cheveux bleus et elle finit touzours par me tirer la tronche…Puis, elle veut zamais construire un bateau avec des caisses, elle préfère les châteaux…'reusement, P'pa veut bien zouer avec moi, il fait Zoro…

—Mouais, Dit Hal en se tournant vers Ron, Je t'imagine bien habillé en noir, sur un cheval…

Ron haussa les épaules en riant.

—Nan, pas ce Zorro-là, Mr Hal, tu sais bien, Ron-Ronoa Zoro, le pirate aux cheveux verts qui dort tout le temps et qui boit de la bière !

—Zorro est un pirate aux cheveux verts ? Depuis quand ? Sourcilla Remus.

—Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Teddy ? Renchérit Tonks.

—Ben nan, même que Mr Hal, quand il regarde la télé avec moi, il dit tout te temps que quand on les regarde pas, Zoro et Sanzi font des trucs…Et moi ze suis Luffy quand ze zoue…

—Bien, bien, Dit Draco en arrivant avec du dessert, Qui en veut ?

Un « Mooiiii ! » général lui répondit.

—Et, si je vous faisais de l'Agua de Valencia ? Proposa Hal alors que Draco distribuait son œuvre, votre dernier verre avant de partir ?

—Ze peux le faire avec toi ?

—Oui, allez, viens, Lilita !

Et sans attendre l'approbation des autres, ils s levèrent de table et s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine.

—Alita ne nous entend plus, Souffla Sirius, C'est donc le moment pour…

Severus lui jeta un regard d'appréhension : « Non, attends encore un peu, please ! »

Sirius eut un regard gêné, mais se lança :

—Il faut que je vous annonce à tous que…

—Vous sortez avec Rogue, ouais, on sait…Remus, du dessert? Dit négligemment Draco.

—Qui ne le sais pas…merci Draco, j'adore ton dessert…tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins deviné…Répondit Remus.

—Même moi je l'ai remarqué!

—Quoi ? Même _Ron_ ?

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Severus non plus. Satin éclata de rire.

—Ouais, Poursuivit Draco, Quand Alita a eu son problème de Polynectar, il y avait quelque chose de perceptible entre vous…

—Surtout qu'elle a dit « Tonton Sev' veut toujours Tonton Patmol », Compléta Ron, A ce moment-là, je me suis imaginé ce que ça ferait si vous étiez ensemble…

—Alors comme ça, vous vous en doutiez ? Dit Sirius, Même toi, Tonks ?

—Tu rigoles ? Répliqua celle-ci après avoir avalé une bouchée, Moi, je vous ai même aidés en forçant Rogue à porter une robe…

Severus rougit, elle n'était pas obligée de préciser ça ! Satin rigola encore plus fort, la vieille pouffa doucement en rougissant et le Dr Clara se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait là des spécimens intéressants à étudier.

—Et euh…ça ne vous choque pas ? Demanda Sirius.

—Pourquoi ? Dit Remus en haussant les épaules, Trop bon, ce dessert, quoi qu'il faudrait rajouter encore plus de chocolat…

Hal et Alita revinrent avec le cocktail et tous trinquèrent aux vacances et à Draco qui avait fini par bronzer un peu, contre sa volonté, malgré son ombrelle.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, on joua au jeu de société avec des pirates que Ron avait offert à Alita pour son anniversaire, on but beaucoup, et Sirius se remit à casser les oreilles de tout le monde avec sa guitare, ce qui fit rire Severus tellement fort que tout le monde trouva cela surréaliste.

Ron alla déguster un autre verre dehors avec Hal pendant que Satin harcelait Draco pour qu'il lui envoie par hibou un autographe d'Emy Douçamère quand il irait la voir à la Foire du Livre Sorcier.

—Dit Pôpa, Intervint Alita, Ça fait longtemps que z'ai plus vu Cius…

« Merde » Pensa Draco, « Encore ce type mystérieux au nom bizarre, mais qui est-ce, pour finir ? »

—Cius…Commença Satin.

—Vous l'avez dézà rencontré ? La coupa Alita.

—Non, évidemment…

—Ben, il est trop marrant, avec tout plein de piercings, encore plus que P'pa !

—Et toi, tu le vois souvent ? Questionna Satin comme si de rien était.

—Ben vi, voyons, c'est normal puisqu'il est le collègue de P'pa et Mr Hal.

Draco et Satin haussèrent les sourcils. Ron, Hal et ce Cius avaient donc le même métier— toujours inconnu— alors ? Voilà une information qui apportait de nouvelles réponses et de nouvelles questions.

—Je suppose que tu trouves que c'est un métier très intéressant, Susurra Satin.

—Oh, ça vi ! Ça leur prend beaucoup de leur temps, mais P'pa s'arranze touzours pour en passer beaucoup avec nous, comme Pôpa avec son restaurant…Pôpa même qu'il est peu zaloux, quand P'pa est trop souvent avec Mr Hal ou Mr Cius…

Draco avala de travers.

—Note que y'a pas que lui qui le pense, tous les gens qui les voient faire pensent qu'ils sont ensemble…

« C'est quoi pour un métier ? »

—C'est sûrement quand ils font leurs trucs où ils se frottent un peu l'un contre l'autre…

« Comment ça, Ron se frotte à l'Espingouin ? Mais c'est quoi ce métier ? »

Draco se mit à imaginer les pires réponses possibles à cette question.

—Neis aussi on se demande si elle n'est pas avec l'un des trois, Poursuivit Alita.

« Neis ? C'est qui encore celle-là ? Et merde, encore un personnage sorti de nulle part, il va y en avoir encore combien comme ça ? »

—Mais moi, Neis, ze l'aime pas, ze trouve qu'elle fait ça mal et qu'elle se contente de hurler comme une truie !

« Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce métier bizarre…oh, non, je crois deviner : ce sont des acteurs pornos, ils ont monté un spectacle érotique avec trois mecs pour une nana, et plein de gens viennent les voir…euh non, Draco, là t'abuses, Ron ne ferait quand même pas ça ! »

—Même que P'pa, il dit des fois qu'à la limite, ze devrais remplacer Neis paskeuh ze fais ça mieux !

« Ouais, là c'est sûr, je suis entrain de m'imaginer n'importe quoi…j'ai trop bu, à mon avis… »

—Draco, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle, Fit Satin.

—Oui, Pôpa, ton bronzaze est dézà parti !

« 'tain, pourquoi il faut que je m'imagine un truc cochon ? C'est sûrement la même chose qu'avec cette histoire de cigarette aux toilettes : j'invente n'importe quoi !»

oOoOOOoOo

Ron était assis à côté de Hal dehors, ils profitaient d'une légère brise qui rendait l'air ambiant moins étouffant de chaleur. Hal vida son verre et demanda :

—Et donc, Sirius s'est mis avec Severus…

—Ouais…

—Ça ne te fait rien ?

— Non. Si moi, je suis vraiment le mari de Draco, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait bizarre que Sirius se fasse un autre Serpentard…

—Serpentard…ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

—Serpentard ? C'est l'une des quatre Maisons de Poudlard…si tu veux, il y a quatre « classes » dans notre école, portant chacune le nom d'un des fondateurs…Mais le truc, c'est que c'est devenu un peu des clans qui se disputent…Les Serpentards, dont font partie Draco et Rogue, ont du mal à s'entendre avec les Gryffondors, où il y a moi, mes amis, Sirius et Remus…c'est même carrément la guerre ! C'est pour ça qu'on a du mal, Draco et moi…

—Je croyais que c'était à cause de vos familles... vos pères qui ne peuvent pas se sentir…

—Aussi…y'a plein de raisons à notre mésentente, en fait…

—Tu arrivas quand même à devenir le chéri de Draco, hein ?

—Ben, je sais que c'est ce que je suis supposé faire, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à ça…c'est sûr que maintenant, ça fait plus d'un mois que je me le farcis et je le connais mieux, et j'ai même réussis à passer de bons moments avec lui, mais…voilà quoi…

—Ouais…Dis-moi, tu as toujours su que tu étais gay ?

—Ben…euh…en fait, je suis plutôt bi, mais jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alita, j'étais persuadé que mon âme sœur était une fille, alors, j'ai un peu nié le côté homo de ma personnalité…bien que…il y avait…hum…un joueur de Quidditch qui me faisait phantasmer sans que je ne l'avoue…

—Ouais, enfin, maintenant, tu sais que tu es homo, quand même…

—On peut dire ça…mais j'ai encore pas mal de doutes dont j'ai du mal à me défaire, c'est comme ça…je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon, par exemple, alors que les filles, je sais ce que ça fait…

—Dans ce cas, Dit Hal, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire…

Ron ne le vit pas venir, le brun lui saisit le visage dans les mains et lui administra un baiser sucré et enivrant comme de l'Agua de Valencia. Une vague d'exotisme le submergea quand la féérie prit fin.

—Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ? Souffla Hal.

—Mais…Je croyais que tu étais hétéro ?

—Je le suis.

—Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

—Ben, c'est rien qu'un baiser volé…

« _Rien qu'un baiser_? Il plaisante ou quoi ? » Songea Ron.

—J'ai fait ça pour que tu saches ce que ça fait d'être embrassé par un garçon…C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Ne me remercie pas, dans ce cas…

—Mais…

—J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que ça t'a fait…J'embrasse bien?

—Ben, mais…Pourquoi…

—Parce que je ne sais pas ce que pensent les gens que j'embrasse…J'aimerais savoir si je fais ça bien…

—Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à une de tes très nombreuses petites amies ?

—Parce qu'elles mentiraient toutes ! Toi, tu vas me répondre avec sincérité, je le sais bien !

—Tu embrasses bien.

—Ah ouais ?

—Ouais. J'ai trouvé ça très bien, ça aurait été encore mieux si j'avais été amoureux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mais j'ai bien aimé.

—Tant mieux. Et je t'interdis de tomber amoureux de moi pour de bon. Je suis hétéro !

—Tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que je sorte un instant…pour prendre l'air…

Ron devenait plus rouge que ses cheveux.

—Mais enfin, Pelirrojo…on est déjà dehors !

—Ah, euh…oui, il faut que je rentre, dans ce cas…

Il rentra à toute vitesse, bousculant le Dr Clara au passage.

—J'ai tout vu, Dit-elle, Par Freud, Hal, tu es incorrigible !

—Un vrai séducteur, je sais…

—Tu vas perturber ce pauvre garçon…

—Mais non…je suis même sûr qu'il est déjà amoureux de Draco !

—Et sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ?

—Ben euh…

—C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as dit ça comme ça !

—Mais il finira par lui tomber dans les bras…sinon Lilita se mettrait tout à coup à ne plus nous reconnaître, puisque s'ils ne s'aiment pas, ils ne l'adopteront jamais…mais ils s'aiment, tout comme moi, je vous aime, Evelina mía ! Vos yeux me font mourir d'amour !

—En attendant, ce n'est pas sur mes yeux que tu as posé les tiens…oui, Hal, mon visage est plus haut, là ce sont mes seins que tu regardes !

oOoOOOoOo

Lorsque Ron et Draco se mirent au lit, le rouquin, éméché, rougissait de plus belle.

« Hal m'a roulé un patin, Hal m'a roulé un patin, Hal m'a roulé un patin »

Draco, lui-même légèrement soûl, se demandait pourquoi Ron restait planté à côté du lit, raide comme un piquet alors que lui prenait place sous les couvertures.

—Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

—Ben je…

« Hal m'a roulé un patin, oh Morgane !

« Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état ? »

Il se glissa dans le lit, sans se rendre compte d'à quel point il se tenait proche de Draco. Extinction des feux.

« Non d'un gnome au poivre ! Encore heureux que demain on s'en aille, je serais bien fichu de tomber amoureux de lui ! »

—Bonne nuit, Murmura Draco.

—Bonne nuit.

« Tiens, il m'a souhaité bonne nuit, celui-là ? Je vais faire une croix dans le calendrier !

« Non, mais ça devient grave, là, je vais être sous l'emprise de Hal jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…c'est qu'il embrasse bien, en plus…

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour que cette sensation s'arrête…mais quoi ? J'ai trop aimé ça, embrasser un mec ! »

Il était très embarrassé. Certes, il ne disait pas non à une preuve de son attirance envers le sexe masculin, mais il était supposé succomber au charme britannique de Draco, pas à l'exotisme latin de Hal.

« Peut-être que si j'embrasse Draco, ça va conjurer le sort ? Ouais, je pourrais essayer ça ! Sauf que…pas sûr qu'il va être d'accord… »

—Hem…Draco ?

—Ouais ?

—Euh…tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'embrasser, pour essayer ?

Draco se redressa et alluma la lumière, il fixa Ron resté couché et tellement rouge qu'il risquait l'hémorragie dans les joues.

—Mais t'as vraiment trop bu, cette fois, toi ! Dit le blond. Pourquoi on devrait s'embrasser ?

—Ben, pour essayer…pour voir ce que ça fait ! Et si on survit, si on s'habitude à le faire même si on ne s'aime pas, on pourrait le faire devant Alita et elle y croira encore plus, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

—J'en dis que je vais te foutre une claque pour te rendre tes esprits !

—Euh…ne te donne pas cette peine…j'ai peut-être effectivement trop bu ! Mais euh…tu veux vraiment pas essayer ?

—Nan.

Il éteignit la lumière. Ron se remit à cogiter.

« Mince, j'ai l'air ridicule, maintenant. Bah, demain, je lui expliquerai bien que c'est l'alcool qui m'a fait dire des conneries pareilles. N'empêche, je me demande ce que ça fait de l'embrasser… »

Il songeait au baiser de Hal, et à ceux de Lavander…et à ceux qu'il avait imaginé venant d'Hermione. A quoi ressemblaient ceux de Draco ?

« Ça fait quoi si je l'embrasse ? Quel goût ont ses lèvres ? Comment utilise-t-il sa langue ? Mince, pourquoi je pense ce genre de truc, je ne l'aime pas !

« Je crois définitivement que je suis bourré. »

oOoOOOoOo

La matinée du lendemain fut consacrée aux bagages et au nettoyage du bungalow avant de partir. Draco en fit bien entendu le moins possible, détestant toujours autant les travaux ménagers, mis à part la cuisine, à laquelle il avait pris goût. Curieusement, Ron ne le rappela pas à l'ordre pour qu'il fasse sa part, ce matin-là. Curieusement, Ron était taciturne ce matin-là, et avait un regard très rêveur. Curieusement, Ron rougissait quand Draco lui parlait. Curieusement, Ron devenait complètement muet si Hal se pointait pour aider à la manœuvre et évitait de regarder soigneusement le jeune Espagnol.

Draco le détestait plus que d'habitude, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait être le collègue de Ron.

Une fois les valises bouclées, Alita mit une feuille d'oranger dans son sac en souvenir et ils partirent vers la place, là où les attendaient les autres et leur Portoloin.

—Nous ne prenons pas le même que vous, Annonça Tonks, Vous comprenez, on n'était pas supposés être démasqués et...

—Ouais...

—Je me demande ce que Dumbledore va penser de votre échec, Dit Draco, Vous deviez lui faire un rapport sur nous, c'est ça?

—A peu près...

—Je me demande pourquoi il veut nous surveiller, celui-là, enfin soit...

—Oui, allons dire au revoir à tout le monde, Fit Ron.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers la vieille Machaca, Satin et Evelina. Il termina par Hal qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Personne ne put entendre ce qu'ils se chuchotèrent:

—Pitié, n'en rajoute pas...

—Tu vas tellement me manquer, je sens que je vais pleurer, Pelirrojo!

—Nan, steuplait, tout le monde trouve ton comportement envers moi bizarre, et je suis bien placé pour leur donner raison! Maintenant lâche-moi ou Draco va encore criser...

Hal lâcha Ron et alla saluer Draco en lui serrant la main, puisque celui-ci ne supporta pas les accolades. Alita, en revanche, lui réclama un câlin.

Ensuite, la presque-famille Malfoy-Weasley s'en alla prendre le Portoloin et disparut alors qu'Alita disait "'Revoir Azúcar Culebra!"

—Le nôtre, de Portoloin, c'est maintenant, Soupira Sirius, Severus, est-ce que tu...

—Je viens avec vous...Dit Rogue avec un sourire.

—Attends, Sévérrrouss! Dit soudainement Rocío Machaca.

Sirius et Severus s'entre-regardèrent.

—Euh...

—Jé peux té parler oun peu? Insista-t-elle.

Severus haussa les épaules.

—Partez sans moi, je prendrai le Portoloin prévu pour moi à la base et je vous rejoindrai après...

—Ok...

Sirius grommela un truc comme "Mais pour qui elle se prend la vieille, il est trop jeune pour elle!" et disparut avec Remus et Tonks.

—Bien, que me voulez-vous, madame...euh...señora?

—Yé lonntemps hésité, Répondit-elle, Mais mainténant jé souis soure...c'est toi!

—Euh...c'est moi quoi?

—Tou es son fils!

Rogue dévisagea la vieille qui trifouilla la poche de son tablier pour en sortir une photo.

—Dumblédore, il t'a dit qui j'étais non?

—Euh...non. Il l'a probablement dit à Black, Tonks et Lupin mais moi, je ne...

—Il m'a contacté pour lé boungalows parcé qué j'étais vénoue à Poudlard quand j'étais jeune...pour oun échange linguistique...j'étais la correspondanté dé oun élève inglèsé...

—Ah...Et qui...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle lui avait collé la photo sous le nez. Photo la représentant, elle, souriant aux côtés d'Eileen Prince.

—Ah...vous êtes...

—Tou as lé même né qu'elle! Jé souis contente qu'elle ait eu un fils qui soit aussi intelligent, j'ai vou comment tou as soigné Lilita!

—Ah, euh...merci!

—Jé croyais qué Eileen avait épousé oun hijo de puta!

—Ben, c'est vrai, moi, je suis un hijo de hijo de puta...hem...

—Oh, tou es...

—Abuela, laisse-le tranquille! Intervint Hal qui oublia de s'adresser à elle en espagnol.

Rocío voulut encore asticoter Rogue et se mit même à pleurer sous le coup de l'émotion, mais l'heure de son Portoloin était réglée à l'avance et il dut partir.

oOoOOOoOo

Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, une surprise les attendait, et une surprise de taille ! Les Weasley au grand complet étaient là, accompagnés de Harry, Hermione, Fleur et Audrey, la nouvelle petite amie de Percy. La jeune Française portait la petite Victoire dans ses bras.

Alita sourit et se rua vers eux joyeusement pour leur dire bonjour. Quand aux deux pères, ils se demandaient à quoi tout cela rimait. Ron était tout de même content que sa famille soit là, et passer l'étonnement, il alla les saluer chaudement. Draco resta de marbre et regarda Molly Weasley serrer son fils dans ses bras, geste strangulatoire mais néanmoins chargé d'une affection que Draco aurait aimé voir plus souvent chez Narcissa. Mais ni elle ni Lucius n'étaient là…

Il ressentit comme un froid.

Tous les Weasley, Potter et Granger affichaient un visage joyeux.

Une famille. Des amis.

Lucius pas là. Narcissa pas là.

Ni Blaise, ni Pansy, ni Crabe et Goyle, ni personne…

—Tonton Buffalo Bill ! C'est Dominique ? Demanda Alita en désignant le bébé de Fleur.

Celle-ci fut tentée de répondre « Mais non, c'est Victoire ! », mais Bill lui donna un coup de coude.

—Oui, oui !

Alita sourit et alla se faire câliner par Ginny.

—Rappelle-toi que dans son monde à elle, Victoire et déjà une adolescente, Souffla Bill à sa femme.

—Moi ? Mère d'une adolescente ? Je suis beaucoup trop jeune !

—Joue le jeu, s'il te plait…On va dire que Victoire n'est pas elle-même mais sa petite sœur…ou son petit frère…C'est quel genre Dominique ?

—C'est un prénom mixte, si tu veux mon avis, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, Soupira Fleur.

Le reste des frères Weasley, ayant entendu leur aîné se faire traiter de cowboy, se demandaient avec appréhension comment Alita pouvait bien les surnommer. Il s'avéra que Percy et Charlie échappaient aux sobriquets saugrenus, mais en revanche, en s'approchant des jumeaux, elle déclara :

—Tonton Dingo et Super-Dingo !

—Quoi ?

—Euh…C'est lequel Tonton Dingo et lequel Super-Dingo ? Demanda Harry.

—Ze sais pas, Dit Alita, Mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas important, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux mabouls !

Fred et Georges avaient l'habitude de provoquer le rire, mais c'était la première fois que c'était à leurs dépends.

—Mais bon, moi ze suis zentille, paskeuh Pôpa, il vous appelle « Ducon et Ducon », et P'pa, c'est « Les zaffreux siamois » !

Ron et Draco virèrent pivoine alors que les jumeaux les foudroyaient du regard, et cela faisait tellement bizarre de voir ces deux-là afficher autre chose qu'un visage hilare que ça rafraîchissait instantanément l'ambiance.

Hermione s'avança alors vers Ron.

—Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit et dit timidement :

—Oui…Est-ce que tu…t'entends mieux avec lui ?

—Ouais…On peut dire que je m'habitude peu à peu à lui…

—Mais…tu n'es pas amoureux ?

—Ça non ! Répliqua-t-il presque furieusement.

Elle sembla soulagée. Draco les regarda un peu et se plaça un peu en retrait. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui le tracassait exactement, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il fut étonné quand Arthur vint s'approcher de lui avec un regard grave. Le chef de la tribu Weasley semblait être celui qui goûtait le moins à l'allégresse des retrouvailles.

—Je peux te dire un mot ?

Draco hocha la tête et le suivit un peu plus loin.

—Ton père…

Draco haussa un sourcil. Arthur allait fustiger Lucius, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Après tout, la haine entre eux était inimaginable, et c'était bien à cause de ces deux crétins que lui et Ron avaient autant de mal à se sacquer.

—Ton père, ta mère, ma femme et moi avons eu une discussion à propos de cette curieuse histoire qui vous arrive à Ron et à toi…

—Une discussion ? Demanda Draco qui ne pouvait pas imaginer Arthur et Lucius avoir des interactions communicatives autres que le duels de sorciers…ou une bonne vieille empoignade à mains nues.

—Oui, une discussion, et je suis très étonné que nous n'ayons pour une fois pas eu envie de nous égorger…Maintenant que vous êtes rentrés de vacances et que Poudlard est fini— si Ron et toi voulez passer vos ASPICS, vous devrez attendre qu'Alita soit repartie dans son époque — , il vous faut un endroit où habiter tous les trois…Et nous avons décidé, tous les quatre, que vous passeriez le mois de juillet chez nous, au Terrier, et le mois d'août chez toi, au Manoir…

—Pourquoi on commence par votre…maison ?

—Ton père est d'accord, c'est même lui qui a eut l'idée…Moi aussi cela me surprend et je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il mijote !

—J'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire.

Arthur soupira et sortit un papier de sa veste.

—Il avait prévu que tu ne me croirais pas, alors, il t'a écrit ceci…

Il tendit la lettre à Draco qui la lut en silence. Pas de doute, c'était bien l'écriture de Lucius. Alors, il allait devoir loger dans le « taudis » des Weasley ?

—Vous avez vraiment de la place pour moi et Alita ?

—Ben, vous dormirez tous les trois dans la chambre de Ron…d'ailleurs, nous devrons déménager Harry, sinon ce serait trop bizarre…

—Quoi ? Lui aussi ?

—Oui…oh, Molly ne va pas aimer, mais on devra sans doute le mettre avec Ginny…alors qu'Hermione dort déjà avec Ginny…

—Granger aussi ? Mais comment faites-vous pour caser toutes ces personnes ?

Arthur renifla de façon méprisante et approcha son visage de celui de Draco pour lui assener :

—Je sais que ce cher Lucius doit t'avoir raconté des tas de choses sur notre famille et je ne veux pas que tu me les répètes, mais je te jure que nous te trouverons de la place parmi nous…Et si tu te sens à l'étroit, ce sera uniquement de ta faute parce que tu auras tout bonnement refusé de profiter de notre hospitalité !

Draco déglutit avec difficulté.

—Nous avons même trop de place, Intervint Molly en arrivant derrière son mari.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle. Les Weasley, trop de place ? Impossible !

—Nous avons quatre chambres à coucher pour nos enfants, et maintenant que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges habitent ailleurs, il y en a deux d'inoccupées…Tu seras avec Ron et Alita dans la chambre de Ron et Harry et Ginny partageront celle de cette dernière…Mais je tiens à ce qu'Hermione soit aussi avec eux, afin qu'ils ne…

—Arrêt de t'inquiéter pour ça, Molly…Ils sont grands !

—Comment cela se fait-il que Gran…qu'Hermione ne soit pas avec Blaise Zabini ?

—Elle ne semble pas y tenir…Alors nous avons inventé que Blaise Zabini est parti en vacance tous seul avec leurs enfants…et on a décidé aussi que les enfants de…Harry et Ginny sont en France avec…leur « grande » cousine Victoire…Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy et Audrey , Fred et Georges dînent encore ce soir chez nous et après ils repartiront chacun de leur côté, même si les jumeaux devraient souvent repasser nous voir…

Molly aurait voulu en dire plus, mais Alita fit irruption entre elle et Arthur en gazouillant « Papy Thuthur ! Mamie Momo » Draco se demanda ce que les parents Weasley pouvaient bien penser de l'idée d'avoir une petite-fille qui n'avait pas de cheveux roux…et portant aussi le nom de Malfoy qui plus est. Quant à l'avis de Lucius et Narcissa, il essayait ne pas y penser pour éviter de se faire des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

* * *

(1) _Vérone_ pour ne rien vous cacher, dans laquelle j'avais écrit :

_« Derrière leurs bégonias, Hugo et Scorpius s'étaient redressés en silence, mais également en stupéfaction, affichant à peu près la même tête que Sirius Black surprenant le professeur Rogue en nuisette sexy dans une autre fanfic que j'ai prévu d'écrire prochainement. »_

Et depuis que j'avais lâché ça, il fallait bien que je tienne parole en plaçant ça quelque part. C'est chose faite


	16. Histoires de lits

Pfiou, il en a mis du temps, à se laisser écrire, ce chapitre!

* * *

**Troisième partie : The Burrow**

Chapitre seize : Histoires de lits

La chambre de Ron était située le plus haut possible. Le Terrier étant déjà suffisamment branlant, cela n'avait rien de rassurant d'en plus être logé sous le toit, les charpentes en bois semblaient avoir été posées là il y a dix siècles. Draco reconnut quand même que c'était moins terrible que ce qu'il avait imaginé, à savoir, un toit en torchis posé sur des murs en brindilles attachées avec des nœuds à la « Chinchilla Futé de la Patrouille des Castors ». Les Canons de Chuddley recouvraient les murs et c'était une bonne idée tellement le papier peint était affreusement délavé.

Trois lits étaient aménagés, dont deux côte à côte, parfaitement identiques, sûrement dupliqués par magie pour recevoir un invité. Il se coucha sur l'un d'eux, pour tester le confort. Ce n'était pas mal, songea-t-il, c'était même très agréable, la souplesse du matelas, l'odeur des tissus…Draco se laissa tout doucement engourdir.

Ron arriva brusquement, avec les bagages.

—Ah, tu es sur mon lit…

—Ton lit ?

—Oui, l'autre est une copie magique, mais celui sur lequel tu es, c'est l'original, celui où j'ai l'habitude de dormir…Tu apprécies, on dirait ?

—Ouais…

Ron posa les valises et commença à s'installer.

—Mais euh…tu prends celui-là ?

—Ben euh, oui…je t'ai dit que j'avais l'habitude d'y dormir…pourquoi tu veux ce lit-là ?

—Je sais pas…

Draco se plaça alors dans l'autre lit et fit une grimace.

—Celui-là est moins bien !

—Mais ce sont les mêmes !

—Ah, je sais pas pourquoi, mais le tien à l'air mieux !

—Bon, si tu veux, on échange, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça fait…

—Non, non, ça va, je suis pas un gamin !

—Alors, pourquoi tu…

—Laisse tomber ça, d'accord ?

—Ok…

—Tiens, y'a un bouquin sur la table de nuit.

—Hein ? C'est pas à moi, montre !

—C'est un album de photos…et ce sont des photos moldues, elles ne bougent pas…

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se mirent à regarder ensemble les photos.

—Et mais, je le reconnais lui, c'est Mr Granger ! Et là c'est sa femme…

—Ils sont à la montagne, on dirait…il y a de la neige partout…

—Tiens, voilà Hermione…elle est habillée bizarrement…

—Pourquoi elle a des lunettes de soleil, c'est en hiver ? Et c'est quoi les longs machins qu'elle a en-dessous de ses pieds avec ses drôles de chaussures ?

—Ah, je sais, elle m'a expliqué une fois : ce sont des skis.

—Des quoi ?

—Des skis, c'est un sport moldu. Hermione en fait avec ses parents pendant les vacances de Noël.

—Un sport ? Ça consiste en quoi ?

—Je sais pas vraiment, les sports moldus sont tous bizarres, là, je crois que le but, c'est de s'attacher des planches au pieds— les skis— et de tomber dans la neige…

—C'est complètement crétin !

—Je trouve aussi. Tiens, Hermione s'est mis du rouge à lèvres blanc…

—C'est très moche. Oh, sur cette photo, il y a ses skis, mais elle, on ne la voit pas…

—Je crois que c'est l'immense boule de neige derrière…regard, on voit la pointe de son bonnet là, avec le pompon…

—Et sur celle-ci, elle est les quatre fers en l'air et elle a de la neige dans la bouche…c'est vraiment étrange, ce sport…ne me dis pas qu'elle s'éclate à faire ça ?

—J'en sais rien…wouah, t'as vu, sur la suivante, elle fait le grand écart ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle en était capable !

—Elle a pas l'air heureuse, par contre, t'as vu son visage, on dirait qu'elle souffre !

—Oh, et là…c'est aussi un sport en duo : Hermione et sa mère sont toutes emmêlées !

—Il y en a une qui a perdu un ski et…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car l'album leur fut ôté des mains pour dévoiler le visage furieux d'Hermione.

—Oh, ça va, arrêtez de vous moquer ! C'est pas ma faute si mon père a voulu m'humilier en photographiant mes gamelles, pour que j'en rie avec nostalgie plus tard, a-t-il dit…

—Hermione, je ne te savais pas si douée ! Dit Ron avec un air sincèrement admiratif.

—Quoi ?

—Je ne comprends rien au ski, Continua le rouquin, Mais ces photos ont l'air de dire que tu es une pro, comment tu fais toutes ces figures bizarres ? Ça doit faire mal !

—C'est vrai que tu as l'air douée, Reconnut amèrement Draco, Mais à mon avis, c'est un sport vraiment débile, ce qui explique tout !

Hermione esquissa un sourire et bénit la naïveté des sorciers de souche face au monde moldu. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron et leur montra la suite de l'album.

—Le type habillé en rouge, c'est un moniteur. Et là, c'est moi sur le tire-fesses…

—Tire-fesses ? Dit Ron incrédule devant le nom de la chose en métal qu'Hermione avait entre les jambes.

—Ça à l'air d'être un truc dégoûtant ! Dit Draco.

—Mais non, c'est pour remonter les pentes !

—Ce serait plus facile d'utiliser ta baguette…

—Ouais, un sortilège de Propulsion.

—Vous êtes bouchés, ou quoi ? Il y a des Moldus partout ! Et là, ah oui, là, on ne skie plus, on est à une dégustation de saucissons et de genépi…

—Qu'est-ce que cet album foutait dans ma chambre au fait?

—Je l'avais passé à Harry, il a du l'oublier en déménageant chez Ginny…

—Quoi ? Il a dormi ici ?

—Ouais, les lits étaient déjà dupliqués, alors il a dormi dans la copie, par habitude, je suppose…

Soudain, Draco bondit, comme s'il s'était assis sur un cactus et s'éloigna du lit en frottant ses bras comme pour les débarrasser de germes maléfiques.

—Tout compte fait, Ron, je prends ton lit ! Hors de question que je dorme dans les mêmes draps que Potter ! A moins que ta mère ait tout lessivé avant qu'on arrive…

—Non, Expliqua Hermione, Nous ne sommes ici que depuis les derniers jours de juin, pas la peine de les laver si tôt, et arrête, Harry n'est pas sale…

Elle stoppa devant le regard noir de Draco, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de discuter, il était trop buté.

—Et tu acceptes quand même de dormir dans le lit de Ron…mais pas celui de Harry ? Poursuivit-elle.

—Ben, on Espagne, on partageait un lit à deux…Dit le rouquin.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent.

—Oh, mais il ne s'est rien passé, hein ! On était obligés pour Alita, tu vois ?

—Oui, oui…Bégaya-t-elle.

—Il faut que je prenne une douche ! Lança Draco en prenant la porte à toute vitesse, Je suis plein de microbes balafrés !

Ron et Hermione restèrent seuls. Il eut un sourire triste.

— Ça va ?

—Oui, oui…

—Et tes ASPICS ? Sur les chapeaux de roues, je suppose ?

—Ouais…

Elle étira sa bouche comme si elle se forçait d'avoir l'air heureuse.

—Harry aussi ?

—Je crois…Et toi, l'Espagne ?

—C'était super ! Je me suis fait un pote.

—Oui ? C'est génial, ça !

—Il s'appelle Hal, il m'a appris à parler espagnol et à jouer de la guitare, même si je suis pas vraiment doué, c'est aussi un pervers qui courre après les filles, mais personne ne le croit complètement quand il affirme ne pas aimer les garçons aussi…

—Ah, ouais…

—Draco ne peut pas le sentir, même qu'une fois, il l'a enfermé dehors…Hal surnomme Alita «Lilita». D'ailleurs, il m'a expliqué que « Alita », ça veut dire « petite aile »…

—C'est mignon !

—N'est-ce pas ?

—Ah, au fait, tes piercings, c'est…

—Tu trouves ça vulgaire ?

—Oui, un peu, mais ça ne t'enlève pas ton…enfin, tu es toujours aussi…

Ils se sentaient tous les deux très gênés. Ron eut le malheur de parler du sujet qui fâche :

—Et Zabini? Tu t'entends mieux avec lui ?

—Non. Je ne lui parle pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout, et puis…je…tu…

Elle détourna le regard. Pris d'affection, il lui releva le menton du bout des doigts.

— Hermignonne…Je sais ce qui te tracasse, et ça me fait de la peine que tu sois dans cet état…Mais il faut tourner la page et aller de l'avant…

Soudain, Hermione agrandit ses yeux comme si elle avait une révélation, Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Sans plus, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

—Wow, wow, wow ! Fit Ron en la repoussant…Hermione…tu sais bien que…

—Je sais ! Dit-elle, pleurant presque, C'est juste qu'avant que tu...je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait…c'est tout…

—Hermione, je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, mais c'est mieux que tu le saches avant d'aller plus loin : je ne t'aime plus !

Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais déclarés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient toujours su plus ou moins qu'il y avait quelque chose.

—Ah…tu…

—Désolé d'être si brusque, mais je crois que plus j'aurais tardé à te le dire, plus tu aurais souffert…

—Et bien…

Elle se tut et ils tournèrent la tête sur le côté, ayant entendu un bruit.

Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, pâle comme la mort. Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Hermione se leva et alla se camper devant le blond avant que celui-ci n'ait ouvert la bouche.

—Juste au cas où tu n'aurais pas vu la scène dans son intégralité, c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus…ne te méprends pas là-dessus, Malfoy…

—Et pourquoi embrasses-tu mon mari ?

—Ton _mari _? Répliqua-t-elle, Ron, montre un peu tes mains ?

Le rouquin s'exécuta, étonné.

—Je ne vois aucune alliance ! Fit remarquer la jeune femme, Par conséquent, il n'est pas ton mari ! Et au fait, je lui ai peut-être sauté dessus mais il s'est laissé faire !

Elle le dépassa et sortit de la chambre, son album de photos de ski sous le bras.

—Parce que j'étais sous le coup de la surprise ! Se défendit Ron une fois qu'elle eut disparu.

—Je n'en doute pas, Dit Draco qui ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être convaincu.

Ils se toisèrent en silence. Ron se sentit très mal à l'aise, comme un enfant se faisant gronder par un de ses parents. Il se demanda comment Draco réagirait en apprenant qu'il avait aussi embrassé Hal — parce que Draco l'apprendrait tôt ou tard, c'était une certitude.

—Je croyais que tu étais parti te laver?

—J'ai bêtement oublié mon nécessaire de toilette…

Il commença à fouiller dans sa valise.

—De toutes façons, je m'en fous ! Dit-il.

—Ouais, tu ne m'aimes pas, donc…

—C'est pas con, son idée, à Granger, tiens…

—Hein ? Quelle idée ?

—De te passer la bague au doigt.

—Quoi ?

—Ouais.

Draco sortit alors une trousse qui lui servait de boîte à bijoux qui aurait fait efféminé chez tout autre mâle, mais qui faisait tout simplement _classe_ chez lui.

—T'es sérieux ? S'alarma Ron, Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre au pied de la lettre ce qu'elle…

—Celle-ci te convient ?

—Euh…

—Tu préfères celle-là ? Ou celle-là ?

—Beuh...choisis-en une pas trop moche, une discrète…

—Aucune de mes bagues n'est _moche_ ! Et sois heureux de porter un truc fait sur mesure pour moi à la base…

—J'ai aucune envie de ressembler à un _bourge fashion_ !

—Tu ressembleras toujours à un bouseux quoi qu'il arrive, y'a pas de risque…Tiens, je vais te donner celle-là…

—C'est celle que tu aimes le moins ?

—Non, mais je crois qu'elle t'ira le mieux, allez, donne ta main…

—Je peux l'enfiler moi-même !

—Donne ta main !

Ron soupira et lâcha, plein de cynisme :

—Oui, je le veux !

Draco lui prit la main gauche et lui glissa un anneau d'argent à l'annulaire.

—Argent massif, Précisa Draco, Je viens d'augmenter ta valeur d'environ 500 %, mon pauvre petit Weasley démuni !

—Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et pour récupérer ta bague, il te faudra l'aide d'un proctologue, vu que je te l'aurai enfoncée profondément dans...

—Et ben, maintenant, je suis sûr que Granger ne t'embrassera plus! Coupa Draco.

—Mouais…C'est pas vraiment pareil les baisers de filles et les baisers de garçons…

—Comment peux-tu comparer ? Tu n'as jamais embrassé de garçon !

—Ah, euh… oui… mais j'imagine ce que ça fait…

Ron trouva son mensonge vraiment énorme, mais Draco sembla le gober et partit vers la salle de bain avec ses affaires de toilettes. Il croisa Harry dans le couloir, ce qui lui arracha un «beurk» au passage. Le binoclard pénétra alors la chambre de son ami.

—Il a pas changé à ce que je vois…

—Pas beaucoup, Admit Ron.

—On dirait qu'il est allergique à moi...Par contre, toi…

—C'est parce qu'on a passé plus d'un mois ensemble, alors nos systèmes immunitaires se sont adaptés…je fabrique des anticorps malefoyens à présent, c'est pour ça que j'arrive à rester calme quand il est dans la même pièce que moi…

—C'est quoi cette bague ?

Ron se mit à rougir et à rire nerveusement.

—Ça ? Et bien, figure-toi que je viens de me fiancer…Il me l'a offerte juste avant que tu arrives…J'étais obligé de l'accepter…

—Et ben…Ah, je voulais te dire que ta fille a découvert le framboisier dans le jardin et qu'elle est entrain de tout dévorer…

—Oh, non, S'alarma soudain le rouquin, Elle n'aura plus faim si elle mange maintenant…et peut-être qu'elle va être malade !

Il se leva précipitamment et partit en courant, criant «Aliiitaaaaa, ne mange pas trop de framboooiiiiiiiiseeees ! »

—Ah, l'instinct paternel…ou maternel, Murmura Harry avant de rire tout seul.

oOoOOOoOo

Draco descendit quelques instants plus tard, en pestant contre la salle de bain des Weasley qui était déjà parvenue à le dégoûter. Premièrement, elle était petite, deuxièmement, le verrou était cassé, troisièmement, les WC étaient trop rapprochés de la baignoire, et quatrièmement, Charlie était entré pour se soulager, sans se soucier de Draco qui barbotait à quelques mètres de lui, prétextant qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ça avec ses frères. Draco espéra qu'il retournât vite en Roumanie, mais n'osa pas le contredire, surtout après avoir lorgné sa musculature impressionnante sous sa peau pleine de brûlures de dragons.

Ce fut de mauvaise humeur qu'il descendit les escaliers du Terrier. Il ne faisait pas aussi chaud qu'en Espagne, mais une ambiance douce régnait dans la maisonnette, décorée par des teintes chaudes: jaune, orange, rouge — ce qui lui fit bizarrement penser aux cheveux de Ron — ainsi que le brun foncé du bois qui composait les charpentes visibles. Le Terrier était une maison étriquée, mais il y régnait une chaleur et un bien-être, un peu comme un feu crépitant dans une cheminée par une soirée d'hiver. Les murs étaient parsemés de cadres et de photos des Weasley et de leurs amis. Une maison où il fait bon vivre, en somme.

Malgré cela, il préférait le Manoir Malfoy, plus spacieux, plus froid, mais c'était chez lui, tout simplement, il y avait passé toute sa vie et c'était comme si les pierres des murs avaient absorbé ses souvenirs. Il se demanda si Ron ressentait la même chose pour le Terrier. Sans doute que oui.

Il arriva en bas et surpris un oursin noir entrain de converser avec un buisson brun à travers une fenêtre entrouverte. Il lui apparut vite que c'était Potter et Granger, il les rejoignit dehors et vit qu'ils scrutaient Ron qui cueillait des framboises pour les mettre dans un panier, ayant décidé Alita à arrêter de les manger.

—Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a bronzé, quand même ?

—Les roux peuvent bronzer ?

—Ben, apparemment, il est plus brun qu'avant, et ses taches de rousseur ressortent…

—Ou alors, il en a tellement que quand elles se touchent ça fait du bronzage, non ?

—Ron a bel et bien prit le soleil, Intervint Draco, soûlé par ces idioties, Et maintenant, il est plus caliente…

—Caliente ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

—Euh…Laissez tomber…

—C'est un mot espagnol, il me semble, dit Hermione, Mais je ne parle pas cette langue.

—Je pense que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, Dit Harry.

—Dans une chanson de Ricky Martin ?

—Sans doute, Admit le binoclard, penaud.

Il inspira et reprit :

—Alors, Malfoy, ces vacances, c'était bien ?

—Occupe-toi de ton cul, Potter !

—C'est pas la peine d'être désagréable !

—Vous avez assisté à une corrida ? Demanda Hermione.

—Non, l'Espingouin est contre la tauromachie, il préfère nous emmener regarder sa mère jouer au théâtre à poil !

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent, interloqués, ne sachant pas sur quelle partie de cette phrase ils allaient le questionner d'abord.

—Tu dis ça, mais tu aimes beaucoup Satin, Dit Ron qui les avait rejoints en douce, panier à framboises à la main, Même que tu n'arrêtais pas de te barrer chez elle pour causer de votre écrivain…

—T'as un problème avec Emy ? Lui répliqua Draco.

—Non, j'ai bien aimé le livre que j'ai lu mais…

—Tant mieux, car je te rappelle que la Foire du Livre Sorcier, c'est demain, et j'y vais, avec ou sans toi !

Hermione voulut en placer une, mais on ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

—C'est qui, l'Espingouin ? Demanda Harry.

—Le nouveau _meilleur ami _de Ron, Assena impitoyablement Draco en regardant Harry d'un air méchant.

—Harry restera toujours mon meilleur ami ! Corrigea Ron, même si maintenant, il y a aussi Hal dans le décor !

—Hal…

—Oui, Hal Machaca, un Espagnol très sympa que nous avons rencontré à Azucar Culebra.

—« Machaca » signifie « casse-couilles » en espagnol, Précisa le blond. J'aimerais que Potter le rencontre, ça risque d'être intéressant…

—Ça arrivera certainement un jour, Fit remarquer Ron, Alita le connaît, et donc…

—Même que Ron travaille avec lui, mais on ne sait toujours pas à quoi…

—Malfoy ! Dit Ginny en arrivant brusquement derrière eux.

Il se retourna et elle lui colla un papier sur la figure :

—J'ai établi ton plan de travail, Dit-elle.

—De quoi ?

Il lorgna la fiche : c'était un semainier avec des tâches ménagères à accomplir. Il leva les yeux vers sa future belle-sœur qui affichait un sourire de triomphe.

—Je ne sais pas très bien comment ça fonctionne chez toi, mais ici, sache que chacun fait sa part de boulot, et comme j'imagine que chez toi tu n'en fous pas une, je t'ai préparé ton emploi du temps du mois, comme ça, tu sauras quoi faire…

Draco jeta un œil à ce qu'elle avait écrit : des travaux de nettoyage dans l'ensemble.

—Pas de cuisine ? S'enquit-il.

—Tu plaisantes ? On ne te laissera pas cuisiner pour nous, tu feras la vaisselle et le ménage, comme tout le monde!

—Draco est plus à l'aise avec la préparation des repas, Glissa Ron.

—Comment vous organisiez-vous en Espagne ?

—Ben, il cuisinait, et moi je faisais le ménage…

—Quoi ? S'insurgea Ginny en se tournant vers le blond, Tu as laissé mon frère se taper tout le boulot ? C'est pas vrai, espèce de Malfoy ! Mets-toi dans le crâne que les Weasley ne sont pas tes esclaves, Ron n'est pas ta bonniche et…

—Tata Dzinny ! Pôpa ! Regardez, z'ai plein de framboises !

Ginny changea automatiquement d'humeur en voyant Alita , son panier, et son sourire barbouillé de jus de fruit.

—Vous zallez faire plein des pâtisseries aux framboises avec Mamie Momo ?

—Oui, ma poupée, Dit Draco en souriant.

Ginny soupira :

—Bien, si telle est la situation, va aider ma mère à préparer le dîner, Dit-elle à contre-cœur.

Devant son regard accusateur, Draco sentit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de rejoindre Molly sans tarder. Alita le suivit pour apporter le résultat de sa cueillette et de celle de Ron à sa grand-mère. Le trio resta seul avec Ginny.

—T'es un peu rude, Lui dit Ron.

Elle sourit, et agit comme si son frère n'avait pas du tout changé et était le même qu'avant son départ pour l'Espagne.

—Bah, je crois que les Malfoy ont besoin de quelques leçons, non ? Il est clair qu'il n'a jamais fait les corvées ménagères de sa vie, et il est grand temps de le lui apprendre…D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée que tu te sois laissé faire, Ronnie…Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait preuve d'un peu plus d'autorité avec lui ?

Ron sembla mal à l'aise. La vérité était qu'il était ravi d'avoir déjà obtenu que Draco fasse la cuisine, et même si au départ, le manque d'implication du Serpentard dans la tenue du bungalow l'avait énervé, il avait fini par s'habituer et pour finir leur arrangement lui semblait équitable : Draco gérait les comptes, faisait les courses et cuisinait, et Ron s'assurait que chaque pièce restait bien nette, qu'on mangeait dans de la vaisselle propre et qu'aucune créature mutante n'avait élu domicile dans les toilettes. Il tenta d'expliquer aux autres qu'obtenir un tel équilibre dans un ménage formé d'un Weasley et d'un Malfoy tenait déjà du miracle et qu'il était prêt à s'en contenter.

—Soit ! Admit Ginny, Mais ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds !

—T'inquiète, sœurette, je sais le remettre à sa place quand c'est nécessaire.

—Tu sembles mieux t'entendre avec lui, Dit froidement Harry.

Le binoclard tirait une drôle de tête, celle que Ron avait l'habitude de voir quand celui-ci découvrait quelque chose de contrariant, avec les yeux qui semblaient lancer de l'énergie par les iris, comme s'il essayait de briser les verres de ses lunettes par concentration mentale.

Ron se demanda pourquoi. A la limite, il aurait pu comprendre un tel comportement s'il s'était définitivement mis avec Draco — à sa place, il aurait sans doute réagit de la même manière, et même Hermione n'aurait pu l'empêcher de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait de Malfoy — mais là, ce n'était même pas le cas.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, il en conclut que tout simplement, ses amis n'avaient pas passé de vacances de plus d'un mois en Espagne avec Draco Malfoy, et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas développé d'immunité à son instar. Contrairement à lui, ils ne s'étaient pas faits à l'idée que Draco faisait partie de leur existence aussi fortement.

C'était un peu comme ces expériences scientifiques sur les souris blanches : Ron était la souris A, celle à qui on avait injecté du malfoyate de draconium pour voir comment elle réagissait. Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient des souris B, les souris témoins à qui on n'injectait rien pour mieux constater les différences avec la souris A.

Du coup, il se demanda, face à leurs réactions : à quel point avait-il changé ?

oOoOOOoOo

Molly maintint son sourire tant qu'Alita fut là: quand la petiote déposa son panier en gazouillant qu'il fallait en faire de la confiture de framboise, quand Molly lui essuya sa frimousse barbouillée avec un chiffon humide. Ensuite, elle s'en alla jouer dehors et laissa à sa grand-mère le loisir de toiser Draco un peu plus sévèrement.

—Oui? Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé, mais bienveillant.

—Je viens vous aider à la cuisine, Dit-il timidement.

Sourire disparu.

—C'est tout ce que je sais faire pour aider aux corvées! Se défendit-il, Et puis, j'ai cuisiné pour Ron et Alita en Espagne et ils ne se sont pas plaints...Je suis supposé devenir restaurateur plus tard, il faut donc que je pratique et...

—C'est bon, c'est bon...Maugréa-t-elle.

Draco en fut à moitié soulagé. Peut-être qu'elle s'en contenterait, comme Ginny quelques instants plus tôt, qu'elle ne lui demande que de cuisiner, pas de travailler au ménage...Sauf que Ron ne savait pas cuisiner et était donc ravi de le laisser s'en charger, alors que Molly avait une réputation d'excellente cuisinière pour ce qu'il en avait entendu. Laisserait-elle un novice dans son genre empiéter sur ses plates-bandes? De plus, il était bien connu que les belles-mères mettaient un point d'honneur à engager une compétition culinaire avec leurs brus (ou gendre, en l'occurrence) pour s'assurer que leur fils chéri préfèrerait toujours la cuisine de Maman. Molly percevait-elle les choses ainsi?

—Ceci dit, je pense avoir encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, Nuança-t-il, Vous avez beaucoup plus d'expérience...

Voilà, c'était ça, il fallait plutôt compter devenir son apprenti. Après tout, ne voulait-elle pas que Ronnie-chéri-à-sa-maman mange bien où qu'il soit? Elle devait s'assurer que Draco soit bien capable de prendre le relais, non?

Elle sembla apprécier qu'il prenne cette initiative.

—Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, Dit-elle, Ne me bassine pas à dire que la cuisine française est meilleure que la nôtre, c'est peut-être pas faux, mais qu'est-ce que Fleur peut m'énerver avec ça! C'est à croire qu'avant de l'épouser, Bill n'avait jamais mangé que des immondices!

Elle sourit carrément et Draco devint plus serein.

—J'aime bien la cuisine française que je trouve particulièrement raffinée, Dit-il, Mais je pense que chaque pays produit une cuisine avec un parfum particulier et que c'est un peu idiot de comparer...en fait, pour chaque cuisine, il faut posséder assez d'art et de savoir-faire pour en faire ressortir le meilleur.

—J'aime ta façon de penser, Admit-elle, Mais ne sous-estime jamais la puissance de la saveur britannique! Peu de gens parmi les étrangers sont capables de l'apprécier et certains vont même jusqu'à dire que nous mangeons des choses franchement "dégueulasses", mais ils ont torts!

—J'avoue que je m'y connais mieux en cuisine espagnole, il faut dire que j'ai commencé mon apprentissage avec ça.

—Et bien, revenir à tes origines ne te fera pas de mal...Pour la cause, ce soir, nous feront le traditionnel roast-beef avec une sauce à la menthe! Tu sais quoi? Il paraît que les Américains et les Européens du continent font des grimaces rien qu'à l'entente du nom...ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent! Et on va le leur prouver ce soir!

oOoOOOoOo

Draco mit beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, cuisiner avec Molly était plus agréable que de se faire hurler dessus par Rocío. Malheureusement, ses efforts furent gâchés par Ron qui avala son plat sans émotions, comme il aurait englouti un vulgaire hamburger dans un fast-food, et ne fit aucun commentaire comme "Hum, c'est très bon, merci Draco et merci Maman de nous avoir mitonné ce succulent repas!". Draco considéra que Ron ne faisait vraiment pas attention aux gens qui cuisinaient pour lui, surtout quand il se leva de table sans en avoir demandé la permission et alla discuter au salon avec son père, ses frères et Harry.

—Et oui, Dit Molly en tapotant l'épaule de Draco, Les hommes sont des ingrats, ils ne se rendent pas compte des efforts qu'on fait pour eux!

« Les_ hommes_ », Songea Draco, « Super, je suis en phase de devenir la bru dont elle a toujours rêvé... »

Alita, en revanche, n'était pas radine sur les éloges, et Molly lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

—Et comme tu as bien fini ton assiette, ma chérie, tu auras droit au dessert que Draco et moi avons fait avec de la crème et les framboises que tu as rapportées!

—Super! Z'adore les desserts!

Ron refit soudain son apparition à l'entente du mot "dessert".

—Du dessert? Où ça?

—Ah, tu te rappelles qu'on est là? Dit froidement Draco.

—Tu as un estomac à la place du cerveau, Ronald, Dit sa mère.

—Mais tu fais de tellement bons desserts! Répliqua Ron en rougissant.

—Ben, c'est gentil de nous le faire savoir, ça change!

—Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? Ajouta-t-il devant les regards en biais de sa mère et de son « mari ».

—Ah, les hommes, Soupira Molly, On les contrôle avec leur estomac!

—Ah bon? Dit Alita, Moi ze croyais que c'était pas avec leur estomac qu'on les contrôlait, mais avec leur...

—Merci ma poupée, on a compris!

On alla chercher le dessert en question, qui fut aussi bon qu'il le laissait suggérer. Ensuite, tout le monde alla s'installer au salon avec un verre de vin apporté par Fleur. Ron et Alita racontèrent toutes leurs vacances en Espagne avec beaucoup d'entrain, Draco étant plutôt réservé à ce sujet. Bien sûr, l'étrange attirance entre Ron et Hal fut tue, ainsi que les séances chez le Dr Clara. L'intervention des trois espions de Dumbledore fut beaucoup plus drôle à narrer, et Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec son vin en apprenant que son parrain sortait avec « l'affreux Rogue des cachots », mais il tenta de ne pas montrer son étonnement pour qu'Alita ne soit pas décontenancée. Cette dernière parla beaucoup de son P'pa et de Hal qui jouaient de la guitare et elle demanda même ce qu'était devenue la guitare électrique de Ron. Devant cette nouvelle révélation, les deux pères bredouillèrent qu'elle était cassée mais qu'ils allaient en acheter une neuve (enfin, que Draco allait en acheter une neuve pour Ron, toujours plus fauché que les blés. Draco, qui se demanda si le mystérieux métier de Ron et Hal ne consistait pas à être une bande de rockstars dépravées, ce qui était à peine mieux que le scénario des acteurs pornos).

Après que les jumeaux aient fait leurs zouaves pour amuser la galerie, ils s'en furent au lit, Draco dans celui de Ron, qui apparemment était mieux.

oOoOOOoOo

Un rayon de lumière vint se poser sur les paupières de Draco, filtrant à travers le rideau, et celui-ci se réveilla.

—T'es réveillé, Pôpa ?

Draco ouvrit complètement les yeux, se les frotta, s'étira et se redressa.

—Ouais…bien dormi ?

—Oui, et toi ?

—Comme un loir ! Il est très confortable, ce lit…

Alita sortit de son propre lit et alla se glisser sous les draps de Draco, se pelotonna contre lui.

—C'est vrai, qu'il est bon, le lit de P'pa, Dit-elle avec délice. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas allé dans l'autre ? C'est pas lui qui va dans celui-là, d'habitude ?

—Si, mais celui-là est mieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Alita se déplaça dans le lit-copie, où Ron ronflait toujours.

—C'est vrai qu'il a l'air moins bien, Admit-elle.

—Ah, toi aussi tu le penses !

—Ça doit être à cause l'odeur, ze pense…

—L'odeur ?

—Ben, ouais, l'odeur de P'pa est dans son lit, et c'est une odeur que z'aime bien…y'a l'odeur de Tonton Super-Harry dans l'autre, et z'aime moins…mais maintenant que P'pa a dormi dedans, il va y avoir son odeur aussi…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, l'odeur de Ron imprégnait le lit et le lui rendait plus agréable ? Comment Alita l'avait-elle détectée ? Les femmes avaient un odorat plus fin, certes, mais bon…

L'odeur de Ron lui faisait plaisir ? Alors que celle de Potter le répulsait ? L'origine du problème était donc chimique ?

Alita devait trouver l'odeur de son père plus rassurante que celle de son oncle, c'était normal, mais en ce qui le concernait lui, Draco ? Il préférait vraiment les fragrances qui émanaient du rouquin à celles du balafré ? Cela devait être du au fait qu'ils venaient de passer plus d'un mois ensemble, il s'y était donc habitué, la voilà l'explication !

—A propos d'odeur, je vais me brosser les dents, Dit-il, Pas envie qu'on me surprenne avec une haleine du matin…

Il se leva et fila hors de la chambre, alors que Ron émergeait du sommeil à son tour.

—Salut, princesse, Murmura-t-il en se redressant.

—Bonzour, bien dormi ?

—Pas tellement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce lit est moins confortable que le mien, alors que ce sont exactement les mêmes…

—Ton lit est meilleur ?

—Ouais…

Se rendant compte de l'absence de Draco, il en profita pour se recoucher, mais dans le lit que celui-ci avait occupé.

—Définitivement, ce lit à quelque chose de mieux que l'autre, Dit-il alors qu'Alita se lovait contre lui comme elle l'avait fait avec Draco quelques instants plus tôt. Ouais, il sent meilleur, on dirait.

Il sourit d'un air béat alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans l'oreiller jonché de quelques cheveux blonds laissés par Draco. Draco qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir.

* * *

Et voilà, j'avoue que ce chapitre ne m'emballe pas moi-même, j'ai vraiment l'impression que il est là pour du "remplissage". C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'étais pas particulièrement motivée pour l'écrire. Le suivant, ce sera différent, il s'y passe plus de choses, vous devinez déjà que s'ils vont à la Foire du Livre Sorcier, vous aurez droit à Emy Douçamère, et à Draco en admiration devant elle...mais pas seulement!


	17. ASHEs

Je vous avais dit que ce chapitre s'écrirait plus vite que le précédent.

* * *

Chapitre dix-sept : ASHEs

—Ben mon vieux, je suis content d'être parti de Poudlard ! Dit Ron, Au moins, j'aurais évité _ça_ !

Hermione descendit pour rejoindre Harry et Ron. Elle n'eut pas besoin de leur demander de quoi ils parlaient :

—Et oui, Ron, Dit-elle, tu as beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir fait la connaissance de Mademoiselle Petrova !

—Rien que le « mademoiselle » est incompréhensible chez ce spécimen, Dit Harry, Tellement elle ne ressemble pas à une femme…ni même vraiment à un homme…en fait, elle ressemble à rien!

—A ce point-là ? S'étonna le rouquin.

— Demande à Neville si tu ne me crois pas, il n'était pas loin de tomber amoureux de Rogue à cause d'elle…

Harry se tut, repensant à la désagréable sensation de savoir que Sirius avait doublé Neville sur ce coup-là…

—Ton cher _mari_ est là, Dit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur en voyant Draco arriver, J'ai bien cru que vous alliez être en retard, il passe tant de temps à se pouponner…

—Je ne me pouponne pas, Granger !

—Où est Alita ? Demanda Ron.

—Ginny est entrain de la cuisiner discretos sur le « Mystère Luna et Nott », Dit Harry d'un ton lointain, absorbé par une vision mentale de son parrain et Rogue qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie de partager avec les autres.

—Le « Mystère Luna et Nott » ? Demandèrent Ron et Draco d'une même voix.

—Ah oui, on a oublié de vous dire, Répondit Hermione, Votre fille leur a écrit une lettre…

—Ah oui, pour leur fils, Edward, Se rappela Draco, Même que j'en ai moi-même envoyé une à Théodore pour lui expliquer…

—Et bien, figurez-vous que depuis qu'ils l'ont lue, ils semblent être les seuls détenteurs d'un lourd secret qu'Alita leur aurait confié, et ils ne veulent rien nous dire évidemment…

—Hein ?

—Il semblerait même que ça soit la volonté suprême d'Alita de garder ça jalousement…

—Attends, Dit Draco, Je vais lui demander, moi !

—Inutile, il paraît que même vous deux vous ne soyez pas autorisés à en savoir plus !

—Ben tiens, voilà autre chose, Maugréa Ron.

—Et depuis, Dit Harry, Luna et Nott sont très souvent ensemble et s'entendent très bien.

—On dirait qu'ils ont découvert le secret de l'Atlantide, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Ajouta Hermione.

Ginny et Alita apparurent, et la mine déconfite de la première jointe à celle enjouée de la seconde les renseignèrent sur l'échec critique qu'avait du rencontrer l'interrogatoire de la rousse.

—Alita, c'est quoi cette histoire de lettre ? Demanda Draco avec une voix un poil sèche.

—Mais rien, Pôpa, c'est zuste une lettre à mon amoureux…même qu'il m'a répondu !

—Comment ça, il t'a répondu ? Mais tu ne nous as rien dit !

—Ben, normal, c'est mon amoureux, ça vous r'garde pas !

« Luna lui aura composé un fausse lettre d'Edward », Songea Ron, « Et elle s'assure ainsi que ses secrets amoureux sont bien gardés… »

—Bon, il est temps que nous partions, Dit Draco en regardant sa montre.

—J'appelle le Magicobus, Annonça Ron en sortant dehors, baguette levée.

—Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda Hermione à l'adresse de Harry et Ginny.

—Non, tu sais nous, les bouquins…

—Très bien…

Le futur couple Potter attendit d'être seul pour que Ginny effleure la main de Harry.

—Tu sais, moi, leur complicité à Luna et Théo, j'en suis un peu jalouse…ils ont l'air d'un véritable petit couple, hein ?

oOoOOOoOo

—Ton sac me semble bien lourd, Dit Hermione à Draco en lorgnant le sachet en toile qu'il portait sur ses genoux.

—Tous les livres de Satin y sont, Répondit-il avec un regard méprisant.

Ils étaient assis tous les quatre dans le Magicobus.

—Tu as l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, cette Satin, Susurra Hermione, Elle te plait, je dirais…

—Elle pourrait être ma mère ! Répliqua Draco un milipoil plus revêche.

—Tu vas les faire dédicacer par Emy pour elle ? Coupa Ron.

—Oui .

—Emy Douçamère, Dit Hermione d'un air songeur, J'ai entendu dire que c'était une écrivaine tordue…

—« Ecrivain tordu », c'est un peu un pléonasme, Plaisanta Ron.

—Pléo-quoi ? Demanda Alita.

—Emy possède un style particulier, c'est vrai, Dit Draco, Un style qui ne fait pas l'unanimité, mais le but de l'écriture, c'est souvent de dépasser des limites, non ?

—Il paraît qu'elle invente n'importe quoi et qu'elle le raconte dans des pseudo-autobiographies...

—Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, en littérature, Granger ? As-tu lu un seul roman d'Emy au moins ?

—P'pa, c'est quoi, un écrivain ectoplasme ?

—Je n'ai lu aucun roman d'Emy Douçamère, Grinça Hermione, Mais j'ai lu des critiques, et soit ils encensent, mais on sent que ce sont des amateurs de cette fille et ils sont subjectifs, ou alors soit, ils la descendent…

—Les artistes auront toujours des détracteurs…

—Oh la la, Murmura Alita qui trouvait toujours pénible de les voir se disputer.

Ron se rappela qu'elle lui avait un jour dit que Marraine et Pôpa ne pouvaient pas se sacquer, ça promettait pour le futur.

—Dis-moi, Granger, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as lu pour le plaisir de lire ?

—Je suis réputée pour passer tous mes temps libres à la bibliothèque, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

—Je ne te parle pas de tes grimoires d'élève modèle qui sait tout, mais de fictions, de romans, de poésie, de truc pour s'évader, par pour se torturer les méninges ! Je parie que si tu viens avec nous, c'est encore pour dénicher des livres scientifiques !

—Si tu veux tout savoir, je compte me procurer le _Nouveau Traité de Tératologie,_ de Gorgonea Sirénée. Et avant que Ron ne me demande la définition d'un mot qu'il ne comprend pas, la tératologie est la discipline qui étudie les monstres, dans laquelle on doit trouver un chapitre sur les dragons, _«draco, draconis » _en latin !

—Tu insinues que je suis un monstre ?

—Bien vu, Einstein !

Ron soupira. D'un côté, il aimait bien l'idée que Draco et Hermione se battent un peu pour lui, c'était gratifiant pour son égo, même si Draco ne l'aimait pas mais le considérait juste comme sa chose et ne tolérait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche de lui, que ça soit Hal ou Hermione. Mais d'un autre côté, cette ambiance de dispute était malsaine. Il jeta un œil à Alita qui se tenait les oreilles, fatiguée elle aussi de les entendre. Cela arrêta sa décision sur la marche à suivre, il récita d'une voix claire :

—« On écrit pas avec une baguette mais avec une plume », Emy Douçamère, _Hygiène de l'Hippogriffe_.

Hermione et Draco se tournèrent vers lui.

—Q-quoi ? Bégaya Hermione.

—J'ai lu qu'un seul livre d'elle, mais j'ai retenu ! Dit fièrement le rouquin, Ça veut dire qu'un écrivain moldu équivaut à un écrivain sorcier…

Hermione se tourna alors vers Draco et le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

—Alors, tu penses que…

—Ouais, Dit le blond, Ce genre de talent n'a rien à voir avec la magie…

—Cependant, ce sont uniquement des livres écrits par des sorciers que nous allons voir ! Dit Hermione.

—C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle la « Foire du Livre Sorcier », Hermione !

—Ça va, Ron, ta gu…

—Pôpa, il me lit plein de livres moldus, La coupa Alita.

—Ouais, Soupira Draco, Elle m'a fait lire _Moby Dick_ trois fois à voix haute !

—« Appelez-moi Ishmaël ! » Cita joyeusement Alita.

—Tu t'intéresses à des livres pareils à sept ans ? Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

—Je suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne tout, Dit Draco.

—Ben si, ze comprends !

Draco l'ignora.

—Mais elle le relira quand elle sera grande et redécouvrira sous un autre angle, c'est aussi ça, le plaisir de la lecture…

—C'est vrai, Pôpa, tu me le reliras quand ze serai grande ?

—Tu le liras toute seule !

—Mais…euh !

—Et puis, aujourd'hui, tu vas aller regarder pour des livres pour enfants !

—Mais ze les aimes pas, ça parle tout le temps de nounours qui vont cueillir des champignons !

—Il y a plein de livre pour la jeunesse sympas : il y a ceux de Randall Dale, Marianne Bas-de-Muraille, Bubulle, Tiffany Pire, Melony Snitchet, Peter Bolero, Sergio Bruxelles, Loanne Brownies, Emmeline Bisou-Pelé, Félix Pulloverman…(1)

—Beuh…

—On est arrivés, Annonça Ron.

Ils descendirent du Magicobus et pénétrèrent dans une ruelle étroite et malfamée. Ils atteignirent une petite porte derrière les poubelles et frappèrent. Ils attendirent qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

—Il y a une sorte de mot de passe, non ?

—Ouais, c'est mis dans une phrase moldue pour que ceux-ci ne se doutent de rien s'ils venaient à frapper ici…

—Je ne vois pas qui en aurait envie, Objecta Ron en se pinçant le nez.

—Ze peux dire le mot de passe, steuplait, Pôpa !

—Tu le connais ?

—Ben vi !

La porte grinça et une sorcière avec une tronche de perroquet se montra :

—Qui est dans le métro ? Demanda-t-elle.

—Zazie ! Zézaya Alita.

—Tu causes, tu causes, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Répondit la sorcière en s'effaçant pour les faire entrer.

—Pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ?

—T'inquiète pas de ça, ma poupée…

Ils pénétrèrent l'édifice qui, comme la plupart des lieux sorciers, était beaucoup plus grand que l'on le présumait vu de dehors, c'était un hall immense comme une vingtaine de terrains de Quidditch, aménagé de murs en carton et de rideaux qui le divisait en petits compartiments. Entre les expositions et les stands, Emy Douçamère les toisait de ses grands yeux noirs et doux, que ça soit sur les banderoles ou les brochures qu'on leur mit de force dans les mains dès leur entrée après le guichet aux tickets.

—_Le vol en balais d'hiver_, Dit Draco, Citant le dernier roman sorti de l'écrivaine, Elle y parle de ce que ça fait de manger des champignons hallucinogènes…

Ron et Hermione lui envoyèrent un regard halluciné.

—Elle a la cote, Murmura Ron, C'est une vraie star ici !

—Elle a un drôle de maquillage, Dit Hermione, On dirait une geisha…

—Vous savez qu'elle a passé son enfance…

—Au Japon, je sais, tu me l'as dit au moins mille fois, Maugréa Ron.

—Mon objectif de la journée est donc de la rencontrer ! Dit joyeusement Draco, Mais je ne vous interdit pas d'aller vous promener ailleurs…

—Effectivement, Dit Hermione, Je vais vous laisser…

—Bonne chance avec tes monstres !

Hermione s'en alla et Ron chercha du regard les stands pour la jeunesse. Il croyait qu'il allait fermement s'ennuyer mais était venu car être ensemble était le but de toute sortie familiale, alors il voulait au moins se rendre utile et aider Alita à choisir ses livres.

Quand soudain, il vit…

—Des bandes dessinées !

Il se rua vers le compartiment concerné et se mit à baver abondamment devant un numéro collector toujours dans son emballage d'un comic book qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se payer. Draco se sentit supérieur : Ron ne se moquerait plus de sa vénération pour Emy après ça !

—Wouah, y'a même la collection complète de _Martin Miggs, le modlu fou_, et aussi de _Dragon Slayer_, et de _Médicomages à domicile_ ! Et aussi…oh… une figurine de Ketty Oops habillée en bunny !

—C'est pas pour acheter, c'est pour garnir le stand ! Répliqua Draco, pressé de voir Emy.

—Ça doit avoir une sacrée valeur, cette poupée Ketty !

—Bon, va avec Alita du côté des enfants, moi, je vais…

—Je peux peut-être m'occuper de votre fille, Dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Théodore Nott, souriant.

—Tonton Théo !

—Théodore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria Draco.

—Luna est raide dingue de cette Emy Douçamère…elle a lu tous ces livres et a fait dédicacé le dernier.

—Je viens pour ça aussi !

—Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous, il y a une sacrée file ! Si vous voulez, je vais m'occuper d'Alita pendant que vous y allez, elle risque de s'embêter à attendre…

Ron fronça les sourcils : supporter Draco, c'était déjà pas mal, mais Nott en plus ?

« Les Serpentards, moins il y en a, mieux… »

Un regard du blond le dissuada d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec elle ? Demanda le rouquin, toujours méfiant, d'ailleurs, où est-elle, Luna, justement ?

— Elle est avec Edward.

Ron et Draco écarquillèrent les yeux : comment ça ? Ce gamin n'était même pas supposé être né !

—Edward est là ! Dit Alita, les yeux brillants, Ze veux le voir, il est où ?

—Tata Loufoca est allée avec lui pour lui acheter des livres au rayon des enfants, une histoire d'orphelines qui essayent d'échapper à un méchant qui veut leur voler leur héritage…ça t'intéressera peut-être !

Il tendit une main cérémonieuse vers elle, elle la prit sans hésiter. Théo jeta un coup d'œil aux deux pères et Draco lui fit un signe de tête pour l'autoriser à l'emmener.

—Mais… mais…Glapit Ron en les regardant partir, Tu le laisses l'emmener, comme ça ? Et puis, t'as vu comment il y va? On dirait un salpédofildemerde !

—N'exagère pas ! Bon, je ne sais pas comment il va s'y prendre pour faire croire que son fils est là, mais je lui fais confiance. S'il te plait, ne fais pas d'histoire !

—« Mystère Luna et Nott », Grommela Ron entre ses dents.

—Et maintenant, direction Emy !

oOoOOOoOo

Attendre dans une file a toujours été l'une des choses les plus pénibles au monde. Ron tirait la gueule, ça l'énervait prodigieusement d'avoir laissé Alita entre les mains de Nott. Et s'il mentait et que Luna n'était pas avec lui ? Bon, si Draco se portait garant de lui, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mais s'il se trompait ? Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'il les accompagne, Draco pouvait aller voir son écrivaine adorée tout seul comme un grand, non ?

—Ça te dérange si je te laisse ?

—Tu comptes espionner Théo ?

—Moi ? Mais non, voyons, Mentit Ron, C'est juste que je m'embête et je vais aller euh…je vais retourner voir les bédés !

—C'est ça…

—Et puis, t'es pas ma mère, tiens, alors je…Oups, excusez-moi !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir la personne que le rouquin avait ainsi bousculée en tentant de sortir de la file, car celle-ci fila comme une flèche à travers la foule qui se pressait devant Emy pour se tenir face à elle en dépassant tout le monde. Ils virent juste qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune-homme portant une chemise marquée d'estampes japonaises et que ces cheveux étaient blonds platines mâtinés de mèches brunes.

—Faux blond, Marmonna Draco.

—Et, qui c'est, ce sans-gêne ? Maugréa quelqu'un devant lui.

—Tu sais pas ? Répondit la personne à côté, c'est le nouveau Jules d'Emy !

—Ah ouais, je savais pas qu'il ressemblait à ça !

—On dirait que ton amour pour elle n'est pas réciproque, Railla Ron, Elle en aime un autre !

—La ferme ! C'est qui, ce mec ? Il sort avec Emy ? Mai c'est pas du tout son genre !

—Et c'est quoi, son genre ? Les samouraïs en costumes traditionnels ?

—Mais t'es vraiment con, toi !

Ils aperçurent Emy Douçamère entre les têtes des gens, elle était assise et portait un immense chapeau. Son petit ami déposa devant elle une boîte qui semblait contenir des chocolats, ce qui eut pour effet que l'écrivaine afficha un air gourmand.

—Tes Pierre Marcolini, Emy ! Dit-il d'une voix un peu nasillarde.

—Merci, Cius ! Répondit-elle.

…

Ron et Draco restèrent électrifiés pendant quelques secondes. Comme pour confirmer leur question silencieuse, le garçon tourna la tête vers eux, dévoilant un visage comportant un nombre assez grand de piercings.

—Mais…Mais…Balbutia Draco, C'est pas le genre d'Emy, mais alors là, pas du tout…il ressemble à un robot moldu !

—L'amour est aveugle ! Répliqua Ron.

—Ah ouais, c'est vrai, c'était mon argument pour m'expliquer à moi-même comment je pourrais un jour t'épouser !

Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se frayait un chemin en jouant des coudes.

—Eh, attends ton tour, le rouquin !

—Non mais !

—Cius ! Cria ledit rouquin. Faut que je te cause !

Emy et Cius sourirent de façon bienveillante alors que Ron atteignait leur table, traînant Draco incommodé par son sac de livres.

—Tu ne trouves pas ça trop cool, S'enthousiasma le rouquin, Notre Cius sort avec ton Emy !

—Euh…depuis quand je suis votre Cius ?

—Depuis que tu travailles avec moi…je t'accorde que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à ce moment de la boucle temporelle, mais ça va venir !

—Je ne comprends rien…

—T'aurais une minute à nous consacrer ?

Cius étudia Ron quelques secondes et puis éclata de rire.

—Emy, je ne sais pas qui sont ces types, mais ils ont l'air amusants, je vais boire un verre dans l'aire de restauration avec eux, d'accord ?

—Sans problème, Répondit la romancière alors que les gens dans la file grondaient de mécontentement.

Ron suivit Cius hors de la queue, tirant Draco derrière lui.

—Mais…mes dédicaces ! Se plaignit celui-ci.

—Quand nous aurons convaincu Cius de notre histoire, tu pourras même lui emprunter ses sous-vêtements, à ta Douçamère !

Cius esquissa un sourire : il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec ces deux zigotos, voilà qui serait idéal pour passer le temps !

oOoOOOoOo

Cius mit un certain temps à choisir sa boisson dans les réfrigérateurs de l'aire de restauration.

—Ah, voilà, Dit-il en saisissant un jus de fruit, En voilà enfin un qui porte le label du commerce équitable !

Ron et Draco s'empressèrent de reposer les canettes de boissons-américaines-de-marque-encourageant-la-mondialisation et prirent la même chose que Cius en rougissant. Celui-ci sourit de leur gêne et ils allèrent payer.

—On va s'assoir là, à cette table haute...

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris place, Cius prit une fois de plus la parole de sa voix nasale.

—Alors, mes cocos, il va maintenant falloir défendre votre histoire et qui sait, peut-être que je vais la croire…

—Il le faut absolument ! Dit Ron.

—Commençons par faire mieux connaissance : je suis Mori Cius.

—Hein ? Fit Draco ? Mori ? Et tu places ton patronyme avant ton prénom , suivant la syntaxe orientale? Mais tu n'es pas…

—Oh, ce n'est pas mon nom de naissance et ce n'est pas ce qui est marqué sur ma carte d'identité…Je suis aussi britannique que vous…officiellement…tout comme Emy…mais dans l'âme, dans les tripes…nous ne sommes pas du tout de cette patrie, nous sommes plutôt…

—Japonais ! S'écria Draco.

—Exactement. « Mori » est la version nippone de mon vrai nom, cela signifie « forêt ». Un comble pour mon esprit écolo…

—T'es écolo ?

—Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais oui. J'ai passé mon enfance au Japon, sinon, je pense qu'on se serait croisés à l'école, je pense que nous avons le même âge…

—Emy est beaucoup plus âgée que toi !

—Mais je suis tout de même majeur. J'ai rencontré Emy lors d'une tempête de neige sur le mont Fuji, nous étions les deux seuls idiots à nous être trompés de chemin lors de l'ascension et nous avons partagé un refuge…Mais, je ne connais toujours pas vos noms…

—Euh, je suis Ron Weasley et lui, c'est Draco Malfoy, et on est britanniques de partout…enfin, moi je dois être un peu irlandais sur les bords…

—Oui, je vois ça à tes cheveux…

—Et lui est plutôt anglais…

—Vous devez vous adorer…

Draco rit nerveusement.

—On se déteste, on s'est toujours détestés. Nous allons nous marier.

—Quoi ? S'étrangla Cius, écarquillant ses yeux noisette.

—Tu n'as rien contre…Commença Ron.

—Non, non…je suis « homophile », surtout qu'Emy me raconte des fois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de filles quand elle était jeune. C'est juste qu'il y a un truc qui cloche dans votre raisonnement, si vous avez remarqué…

—Ouais…Dit Ron, Ça le fait à tout le monde, au début, tu t'habitueras vite…On se hait, on est pires que les Montaigu et les Capulet puissance mille, mais il nous est arrivé un truc assez incroyable qui nous a obligés à nous rapprocher… alors, je te préviens, c'est un truc de fou !

—J'ai l'habitude des histoires tordues…racontez-moi, pour voir !

—Bien… alors, euh…

Ron et Draco s'entre-regardèrent, puis le rouquin demanda :

—Tu peux concevoir que les voyages dans le temps puissent porter sur quelques années ?

—Bien sûr !

—Parce que d'habitude, pour seulement quelques heures, il faut demander au Ministère et tout le toutim, mais là…

—Emy fait des bonds de plusieurs siècles quand elle fait des crises d'épilepsie, alors, quelques années, moi…

Ron jeta un regard perplexe à Draco, celui-ci anima étrangement ses yeux.

—J'étais sûr qu'elle disait vrai ! S'exclama-t-il.

—Personne ne la croit, Dit Cius, Sauf moi…

—Moi aussi !

—Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Dit Ron, mécontent d'être mis de côté.

—C'est rien, Lui dit Draco, qui semblait soudain beaucoup plus enthousiasmé par Cius qu'il traitait de robot quelques instants plus tôt.

—Une petite-fille provenant du futur prétend qu'on est ses deux pères homosexuels ! Résuma Ron pour couper court.

—Ah, Dit Cius, Je vois…

—Elle ne sait pas qu'elle a voyagé dans le temps, et elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, et…

—Et elle ne prend donc pas garde de ne rien révéler, ce qui fait que vous en apprenez sans arrêt sur votre avenir et que tout vous semble improbable.

—Voilà.

—Et moi ?

—Elle a mentionné un Cius couvert de piercings. C'est probablement toi. Mais il faudra vérifier qu'elle te reconnaît…

—Où est-elle ?

Ron se renfrogna.

—Avec des amis dans l'aire des enfants, Répondit Draco, tout sourire, Elle a sept ans et s'appelle Alita.

oOoOOOoOo

Hermione se cacha derrière son traité de tératologie fraîchement acheté. Elle sentait les larmes monter. Elle s'engueula mentalement de s'être isolée des autres, elle le savait pourtant, que dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, dès qu'elle ne se confrontait pas à quelqu'un, son esprit voguait sans arrêt dans la même direction, qui la menait aux sanglots…

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et referma le livre.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à tourner la page ?

A nouveau, les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les cacher.

—Alors, cocotte, ton bouquin est tellement lourd que tu en pleures ? Demanda une vendeuse d'un air bienveillant.

Hermione ne répondit pas et fila, s'essuyant à nouveau. Comment se faisait-il que elle, si forte d'habitude, en soit réduite à pleurer à cause de cet imbécile que ne l'aimerait jamais plus ? Elle pensait avoir plus de dignité !

Peu à peu, au gré de ses pérégrinations dans le hall, elle aperçut Ron et Draco en compagnie d'un garçon étrange et d'une femme habillée en noir. Une sensation de douleur la prit au cœur de voir Ron sourire, puis elle se demanda soudain pourquoi Alita n'était pas avec eux.

Comme pour répondre à sa question mentale, la fillette apparut en la dépassant, courant vers eux, suivie par Luna Lovegood dont les cheveux dorés étaient retenus en un chignon dans lequel étaient piqués des crayons de couleurs avec des gommes en forme de dinosaures.

—Eh ! Les héla-t-elle.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, l'air de ne pas se rendre compte de son air troublé. Elle tâcha de reprendre contenance et de plaisanter.

—Alors, Malfoy, t'as pu avoir l'autographe de la cinglée pour toi et ta satinée ?

En s'approchant, elle reconnut Emy Douçamère en la femme en noir et rougit.

—Euh…par« cinglée », je voulais dire…

Ron se fit la réflexion qu'entre Draco et Hermione, tout était définitivement mort. Mais Emy éclata de rire. Hermione jeta alors un œil curieux à Cius, sans donner l'impression de comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Alita, évidemment, n'attendit pas une seconde pour hululer de joie face à lui.

—Mr Cius !

« Elle l'appelle de la même manière qu'elle appelle Hal », Nota Ron.

—Euh… Salut, Mistinguette, Marmonna Cius en tentant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Puis il leva les yeux vers Ron et Draco, l'air de dire « Merde, ils avaient raison ! »

—Où est Théo ? Questionna Draco.

—Resté au rayon enfants avec Edward, Dit Luna en affichant un sourire digne d'une sphinge.

—Edward ?

—Tu as vu Edward ? Demanda Draco à Alita.

—Ouais ! C'était trop cool de le revoir !

Draco et Ron virent Luna leur adresser un clin d'œil. Comment elle et Théo avaient-ils réalisé ce tour de force ? Une seule solution s'imposait à eux : ils avaient touché au psychisme d'Alita pour lui modifier la mémoire. Draco s'en doutait d'autant plus qu'il savait que Théodore aimait particulièrement ce type de magie. L'idée les laissait dubitatifs : était-ce correcte d'employer un tel procédé sur une enfant innocente ? Mais le fait que l'enfant en question ait voyagé dans le temps ne rendait-il pas ce cas particulier?

—Marraine ! Dit Alita en essayant d'attraper le lourd manuel d'Hermione, intriguée par l'illustration en couverture.

—Il est l'heure du déjeuner, Dit Cius…Ça vous dirait un restaurant ?

—Tu nous invites ? S'étonna Ron.

—Ouais…

—Un restaurant japonais ? S'enquit Draco.

—Bien entendu, Répondirent Cius et Emy d'une même voix.

Ron eut un drôle de regard.

—C'est sympa de manger avec des baguettes, Insista Draco.

—Ouais, Mr Cius il sait s'y faire avec des baguettes, surtout quand il zoue avec les cendres, Dit Alita, sibylline, pour ne pas changer.

Devant le regard intrigué de tous, elle ajouta :

—Quoi, ze peux pas faire de l'esprit ?

Ça leur faisait une belle jambe.

—Je vais rejoindre Théo et Edward, Dit Luna, on va rentrer.

—Moi aussi, Dit Hermione.

Elle s'attrista une fois de plus : si la petite famille allait déjeuner avec l'écrivain et son drôle de copain, elle allait de nouveau se retrouver seule et pleurer, mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de manger en compagnie de tels hurluberlus la mettait mal à l'aise.

—Alita, tu vas rentrer avec Marraine, Décréta alors Draco.

—Mais pourquoi ? Protesta la petite.

—Parce que tu vas t'ennuyer avec nous !

—Et puis, tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec Marraine ! Ajouta Ron.

Hermione tenta de les sonder : voulaient-ils vraiment lui rendre service ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de protestations, Alita se laissa convaincre et s'en alla avec Hermione. Ron demanda alors :

—Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle aille avec elle ?

—Parce que c'est toujours plus facile de spéculer sur le futur quand elle ne nous entend pas, et comme nous avons deux nouvelles personnes à briefer sur l'Univers d'Alita…

—Ouais, c'est vrai…

oOoOOOoOo

—Pourquoi Tonton Blaise, il est pas avec toi ?

Hermione soupira avant de se forcer à mordre dans l'un des sandwichs qu'elle avait achetés pour elle et la petite.

—Parce qu'il est parti en vacances avec May et Tristan, Dit-elle, répétant ce qu'ils avaient tous convenu d'inventer.

—Mais pourquoi t'es pas avec eux ?

—Je…j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule…

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que…tu comprendras quand tu seras grande !

Tuuut, mauvaise réponse. Alita fit la moue. Mais Hermione ne voyait pas d'autre solution à part la classique technique de l'autruche. Elle avait suffisamment de peine et de vagues à l'âme avec Ron et de haine soudaine envers Draco pour en plus se soucier de Blaise Zabini. D'ailleurs, le grand Noir ne lui avait presque pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils se marieraient un jour. Il ne parlait que quand cela lui semblait nécessaire, et c'était rarement pour s'intéresser à elle, mis à part pour la stricte politesse. Du reste, c'était un vrai bloc de granit dépourvu d'émotion. Et ni elle ni lui n'avait envie de faire un pas vers l'autre. C'était comme si chacun avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Hermione désespérait. Ne pas voir Ron l'avait aidée à s'évader un peu de cette histoire, mais maintenant qu'il était revenu d'Espagne, si rayonnant, elle se sentait de plus en plus mélancolique, et chaque fois qu'elle voyait Draco, elle éprouvait la désagréable sensation qu'il lui volait quelque chose, mais qu'aucun flic ne l'arrêterait jamais pour ce larcin.

Ce n'était pas juste, mais c'était comme ça.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron parvint à glisser à l'oreille de Draco la crainte qu'il voulait éviter de formuler devant Cius et Emy, de peur de les heurter. Mais Draco la répéta à voix haute :

—Mais t'es con, ou quoi ? Les Japonais ne mangent pas des chiens et des chats, où as-tu été chercher ça ?

Cius et Emy les regardèrent, amusés.

—Euh…Ce sont les Chinois, alors ? Tenta Ron.

—Ah, ces Occidentaux…ils ne nous comprennent pas, Dit Cius alors qu'Emy souriait en hochant la tête.

—Alors, vous vous prenez vraiment pour des Japonais ? S'étonna Ron.

—On EST Japonais, Répliqua le couple en haussant les épaules.

—Arrête de blasphémer, tu me fais honte ! Se désola Draco.

—Désolé, je ne pige rien à vos trucs, moi ! Se défendit le rouquin.

—C'est pas grave, Dit Cius, Ton innocence et ta candeur te donnent un air sympa !

—Hein ?

Ron n'était pas sûr de prendre ça pour un compliment. On apporta les cartes.

—Tu prends quoi ? Demanda Draco à Ron.

—Je sais pas, tout à l'air super bon, et c'est vrai qu'il y a surtout du poisson et quelques autres viandes, mais pas de chien ou de chat…tant mieux…je serais incapable d'en manger !

—Aucun animal ne mérite d'être mangé, Dit sérieusement Cius, Heureusement, ici, ils ont de chouettes plats sans viande ni poisson.

—T'es végétarien ?

—Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous considérer comme des monstres parce que vous mangez des animaux. Et puis, Emy aime ça. Pas vrai, Emy, tu adores le goût de la mort, hein ?

—Oh oui, surtout assaisonnée avec un soupçon de meurtre ! Rit la romancière carnassière.

Une fois Ron rassuré sur la nature des plats, il s'enthousiasma rapidement et voulut commander presque tout ce qui se trouvait sur la carte. Emy proposa alors de prendre un assortiment pour les quatre, même si Cius ne mangerait que le riz, les pâtes et les légumes d'accompagnement.

Une fois qu'ils furent servis, Ron s'en donna à cœur joie et mangea comme cinq, goûtant à tout avec bonheur. Draco fut soulagé qu'il ait si rapidement vaincu ses préjugés.

—Faudra que tu cuisines des trucs ainsi dans ton restaurant, Dit le rouquin.

—Tu as un restaurant ? Dit Cius a Draco.

—Je vais en avoir un, Rectifia celui-ci, Il y a presque deux mois, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine...

—C'est un fils de richards, Commenta Ron, Il est né avec les mains cousues dans les poches…

—Oh, ça va, toi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis vu forcé à apprendre à cuisiner, puisque…

—Alita, Résuma Cius.

—Ouais.

—Et toi, Ron, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Emy.

—J'en sais rien, c'est ça le truc…au fait, c'est bon le wasabi !

—D'habitude, on n'en mange pas comme ça, Dit Cius en regardant Ron relécher son petit bol sans retenue. Et normalement, la première fois, personne n'est capable d'avaler un sushi sans avoir les larmes aux yeux…

—Ouais, je sais, j'ai l'impression que mon nez va exploser, et justement, je trouve ça fun !

Emy et Cius sourirent à nouveau d'un air amusé.

—J'adore ce qui est piquant, Poursuivit Ron, Mais c'est pas le même piquant que d'habitude, je veux dire, quand vous mangez du chili et des trucs indiens, ça vous fout la gorge en feu, mais ça ne fait pas ça avec le wasabi…Ce serait marrant de mélanger les deux !

—Pour en revenir à votre question, Coupa Draco, Le métier de Ron nous est encore inconnu. Vous comprenez, on ne peut pas poser n'importe quelle question à Alita sans éveiller ses soupçons, déjà qu'on a sans arrêt l'impression qu'elle doute de nous…enfin, j'imagine qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, on joue mieux et que ça la rassure, mais…enfin…soit.

—Le peu qu'on en sache sur mon futur métier, c'est que tu es mon collègue, Dit Ron à Cius.

—En fait, ils sont quatre : Ron, Cius, une fille du nom de Neis sur laquelle on ne sait rien, et un latino débile et casse-burnes.

—Hal, un Espagnol que nous avons rencontré il y a peu, Traduit Ron, Draco ne l'aime pas.

Penser à Hal le faisait automatiquement rougir, il décida de mettre ça sur le compte du wasabi.

—Je travaille avec vous…Répéta Cius.

—Ouais, d'ailleurs, si t'as une idée…

—J'en ai peut-être une, en effet, si tu me dis que nous ne sommes que quatre…

Il échangea un regard avec Emy.

—Mais… mais ça ne peut pas être ça, Continua-t-il, Je suis encore trop novice dans ce domaine, je ne peux que très difficilement me projeter dans une vision de moi devenu un expert en la matière…

Il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

—Tu crois que je me sens prêt à tenir un restaurant ? Dit très justement Draco. Je sais à peine maîtriser la cuisine traditionnelle anglaise et j'en suis réduit à demander à la mère de Ron de me l'apprendre ! Alors, avant que je ne sois le Grand Chef d'un resto, le big boss tout en haut de l'échelle, je crois que j'ai du chemin à faire ! Normalement, il faut faire des études techniques pour ça alors…Mais j'imagine que le temps que je me marie pour de bon, que j'adopte Alita et qu'elle atteigne l'âge auquel elle a effectué son bond dans le temps, j'ai tout le loisir de perfectionner tout ça. C'est probablement la même chose pour vous…

—En effet, Admit Cius.

—En fait, l'idée d'être restaurateur me paraît bien moins saugrenue que celle de tomber amoureux de Ron…

—C'est réciproque, Précisa Ron d'une voix froide.

—Bon, et bien, je vais vous faire part de mon hypothèse, Concéda Cius, Mais avant…Ron, est-ce que toi et ce Hal avez…un quelconque talent en rapport avec la musique ?

—Euh…Dit Ron, incrédule, Hal joue de la guitare et il m'a appris à en faire, justement parce qu'Alita m'a dit que j'en jouerais plus tard…

—Et tout à l'heure, Continua Cius, Elle a dit une phrase qui nous a tous un peu surpris…vous savez, quand elle a dit que je savais m'y faire avec des baguettes quand je jouais avec les cendres…

—Ouais…je commence à parvenir à ne plus avoir un visage étonné quand elle lâche ce genre de trucs, Sourit Ron.

—Ouais, je ne comprends pas la partie sur les cendres, mais bien celle avec les baguettes…

—Elle parlait de baguettes pour manger des sushis, non ?

—Pas seulement, je crois qu'elle a voulut faire un jeu de mots, enfin, moi, ça m'a interpellé parce qu'il n'y a pas que ce genre de baguettes que je manipule…

—Ben ça, t'es un sorcier, donc…

—Non, je ne fais pas référence à une baguette magique non plus…

Il prit ses couverts asiatiques, un dans chaque main, et martela son assiette comme s'il jouait du tambour. Le visage de Draco s'éclaira :

—Oh, je vois, et le pire, c'est que j'y ai pensé hier, quand Alita a précisé que Ron avait même une guitare électrique…

—Quoi ? Tu penses que…Fit Ron.

—Ouais, j'ai pensé que vous étiez une bande de rockstars dépravées…

—Euh…tu peux retirer le « dépravées » ? Demanda Cius.

—Ouais ben, c'était soit ça, soit acteurs pornos !

—Oh, intéressant, Commenta Emy en envoyant un regard qui en disait long à son petit ami.

—Je ne serai jamais porno star ! Répliqua celui-ci en se tournant vers elle.

—Dommage…

—Rockstar ! S'écria Ron, dérangeant les autres clients, Mais...je suis à peine capable de jouer des comptines pour gosses sur une guitare !

—Et moi, ça fait à peine un an que j'ai commencé mes cours de batterie...mais l'explication de Draco tient la route, Le rassura Cius.

—Un groupe de rock…pour quatre personnes, c'est plausible, Confirma celui-ci, Neis doit être votre chanteuse.

—Ouais, ça se tient…

—Un groupe de rock…Répéta Ron, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Il s'imagina soudain face à une foule en délire, guitare à la main, accompagné de Hal, Cius, et d'une femme inconnue à qui il prêtait automatiquement les traits d'Hermione, ne sachant pas à quoi Neis allait ressembler. Non, ce n'était pas possible…la dernière fois qu'une foule l'avait acclamé, c'était lors d'un match de Quidditch, parce qu'il avait rattrapé un Souaffle difficile, et il ne fallait pas exagérer : il ne connaîtrait jamais de gloire plus grande.

Cius semblait plongé dans le même type de réflexions. Draco et Emy les regardaient.

—Cius n'arrive pas à se trouver un boulot fixe, Dit Emy, Pour l'instant, il vit grâce à mes droits d'auteur, et avant, il collectionnait les petits boulots au Japon…Là, il essaye toujours, mais mon aide lui a permis de vivre plus aisément et de prendre des cours de batterie, mais il voit cela comme un hobby et pas plus…

—Donc ça fait un an que vous êtes ensemble ? Mais les journalistes…Commença Ron avant que Draco ne lui donne un coup de coude.

—Emy n'est pas le genre de célébrité qui étale sa vie privée dans les tabloïds !

—Célébrité…Mouais, Dit-elle, Encore que les écrivains attirent moins la presse people que les musiciens…

Elle jeta un nouveau regard à Cius.

—Vous comptez repartir pour le Japon ?

—On aimerait, et c'était prévu pour après la Foire, mais curieusement, il y a des problèmes avec les Portoloins qui font les voyages entre l'Europe et l'Extrême-Orient…

—Ah ouais ?

—Oui, pas seulement le Japon, mais aussi la Chine, les deux Corée, le Tibet et toute l'ex-Indochine rencontrent les mêmes problèmes, mais évidemment, on ne nous en dit pas plus…

—Curieux…

—Dis un peu un truc en japonais ! Demanda Ron à Cius.

—Nani ?

—Quoi ?

—Bravo, c'est justement la traduction !

—Hein ?

—« Nani ?» veut dire « Quoi ? »

—Ah, okay ! C'est difficile comme langue ?

—Bah, je sais pas, je le parle depuis tout petit, c'est comme une langue maternelle...

—J'ai appris rapidement l'espagnol…enfin, en un mois et demi, je pense que j'ai encore des efforts à faire…Mais j'ai eu un bon professeur…

—Idiot d'Espingouin, Maugréa Draco.

—Le fameux Hal ? Demanda Cius.

—Ouais, il est bien vite parvenu à me mettre sa langue à la bouche…

Ron rougit soudainement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire sans le faire exprès et pria pour que Draco n'ait pas compris ce bel exemple de double-sens.

Ils passèrent au dessert, puis au digestif, avec le traditionnel petit verre de saké au fond duquel un effet de loupe permettait de voir une image nette uniquement quand il était plein.

—Des images de femme à poil, Dit Ron.

—Moi j'ai un homme, Dit Emy.

—On aurait du prévenir le serveur que les femmes n'étaient pas votre truc, Dit Cius.

—Je me définirais plutôt comme bisexuel, Dit Ron en riant, Pédale douce...Et puis, je préfère boire le contenu de ce verre plutôt que de reluquer ce qu'il y a au fond!

—Votre paradoxe temporel me fascine, Dit soudain Emy.

—Il nous stresse aussi beaucoup, Dit Draco.

—Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a toujours un côté désagréable, voir angoissant...mais c'est en même temps très fascinant...et déroutant! Car il vous révèle des choses que vous n'auriez jamais du savoir, et la plupart que vous ne pouviez concevoir...que vous redoutiez même! Mais peu importe, vous aurez beau fuir, vous serez toujours rattrapés parce que votre Alita a annoncé: Draco dirigera un restaurant, Ron et Cius joueront dans un groupe...et vous tomberez amoureux, que vous le vouliez ou non...

Ron et Draco firent une grimace qui leur donnait l'air de trouver leur saké trop fort, alors que l'alcool de riz n'était pas du tout le plus dur à avaler. Cependant, était-ce du au saké ou au wasabi, mais il leur sembla tout à coup qu'Emy était une sorte de prophétesse en transe en train de réciter l'inéluctable.

—On n'échappe pas au Temps, Poursuivit-elle, Quoi que vous tenterez de faire, le serpent se mord la queue, toutes vos questions trouveront une réponse, le moindre détail louche trouvera une explication, tout s'accomplira...C'est calculé à l'avance, le Temps l'avait prévu...

« Ça se voit qu'elle écrit des bouquins à comment qu'elle cause » Baragouina intérieurement Ron.

oOoOOOoOo

—Eh ben, on en faisait tout un foin de ce Cius, je suis content de l'avoir enfin rencontré, Dit Ron une fois qu'ils eurent pris congé du couple, non sans que Draco les ait invités au Terrier, avec ou sans l'autorisation de Molly.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupé à relire la dédicace d'Emy dans son exemple de _Le vol en balais d'hiver_.

—Il n'a pas tant de piercings que ça, Continua Ron, Enfin, il en a beaucoup trop pour que ça soit esthétique, mais ça lui donne un genre...Et il est sympa...Même si je trouve ça bizarre un écolo qui se teint les cheveux...à moins que...tu crois qu'il s'est fait une décoloration 100% bio à base d'urine?

—Arrête de dire des bêtises, il a du utiliser une de ces nouvelles potions à base de plantes et sans produits chimiques! Moi, je le trouve moins bizarre que ton latino!

—Ah oui, il faut que je prévienne Hal de tout ça...Un groupe de rock! J'y crois toujours pas!

—Faudra que je t'achète une guitare électrique, ainsi donc...

—Euh...Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en acheter une...

—Ben si, il faut bien que tu t'y mettes sérieusement!

—Mais je ne me débrouille pas encore assez bien avec la guitare acoustique! Il faudra que je la rende à Sirius en plus, c'est à lui...De plus, je ne veux pas que tu m'offres des choses hors de prix: des bagues en argent massif, des guitares...

—Et pourquoi?

—Parce que ça me gêne...

—Oh la la...c'est quoi ce trouble? Hum...tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce groupe ne deviendra pas une occasion pour que l'Espingouin devienne trop envahissant...

—Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu as peur que...oh, Draco, c'est ridicule, les groupes de rock ne brisent pas les ménages, c'est plutôt l'inverse : as-tu déjà entendu parler de Yoko…

—Ça va, boucle-la ! On est arrivés...

Le Magicobus les largua près du Terrier. En rentrant, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Hermione avait les yeux rouges.

* * *

(1) Vous voulez savoir si j'ai honte de ces dérivations ? Oui…

* * *

J'ai comme l'impression que cette histoire de rock band n'est pas une grande révélation...Violine l'avait deviné en plus (bravo, Violine, tu as gagné un chocolat virtuel!).


	18. Toc Toc

Petit jeu à la con : trois références à des sagas MP3 sont cachées dans ce chapitre sans la moindre subtilité. Si tu les trouves, tu gagnes un chocolat virtuel !

* * *

Chapitre dix-huit : Toc Toc

_« Mi amor de pelo de fuego,_

_Tu peux imaginer l'euphorie dans laquelle je fus plongé quand ton hibou nain est venu frapper à ma fenêtre avec son petit bec. Je lui ai donné du rhum pour le féliciter d'avoir accompli un si long trajet. Tu m'as écrit une lettre, je suis un homme heureux ! Oh, Ron mío, tu me manques déjà !_

_Je suis très content d'apprendre que tu ne m'oublies pas, que tu me tiens au courant de tout, et surtout, voilà que tu m'annonces que toi et moi allons être guitariste et bassiste dans un groupe ! Il m'a l'air sympa, Cius, d'après la description que tu m'en as fait. Ah, un groupe de rock, j'espère qu'on va cartonner et avoir plein de gonzesses à nos pieds ! Je me demande quel est notre nom de scène…Et j'espère que Neis est mignonne, aussi, et qu'elle se change en même temps que nous en tournée, faute d'assez de vestiaires, comme ça, on peut la mater en sous-vêtements !_

_Chez nous, rien de neuf sous le soleil, mis à part que la charmante présence de Tonks me manque également. Heureusement qu'il me reste Evelina, qui regrette toujours autant de ne pas avoir pu vous psychanalyser à fond. Ma mère est très contente que Draco lui a ait envoyé tous ses livres dédicacés par Emy Douçamère, elle n'arrête pas de s'en vanter au théâtre, et son amie Anna (celle qui jouait Elvire) en est presque jalouse._

_Et Lilita va bien, tout est parfait alors…enfin presque, il manque juste que ton délicieux blond accepte de t'accueillir dans son c…œur !_

_Et ton idée de piment mexicain trempé dans du wasabi, je te conseille de l'oublier, ça doit te dissoudre la bouche, un truc pareil ! Par contre, tu pourrais suggérer à Draco de confectionner des sushis avec du riz parfumé au safran, ce serait original, non ?_

_Je vais devoir en rester là, car Abuela s'est mise à aboyer à propos de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi qu'il faut que je fasse immédiatement sinon elle_ _va me casser les doigts._

_Hasta pronto, mi pelirrojo querido_

Hal

_PS : C'est qui le plus beau entre moi, Cius, ton blondinet et Harry Butter ? C'est moi, hein ?_

Draco jeta la lettre à Ron.

—Ah, merci de me laisser enfin lire mon propre courrier ! Grogna celui-ci en s'en emparant.

Il commença à lire :

—Ah ouais…effectivement, il démarre fort…ah, c'est pour ça que Coq est devenu alcoolique…regarde-moi ça, il veut que je lui mette du whiskey dans son bac à eau, maintenant…oui, moi aussi je suis étonné à l'idée de devenir…ouais, ça c'est une bonne question…oh, Hal, t'es vraiment un pervers, Neis est supposée être appréciée pour sa voix et non pas pour…ouh, là je comprend que ça ait mis Draco en rogne…ouais sushi au safran, on testera, pour voir…aïe, ça doit faire mal de se faire casser les doigts…euh…suis-je vraiment obligé de répondre à la question du post scriptum ?

Il leva les yeux vers Draco qui fulminait encore alors qu'il lisait le mot de remerciement de Satin.

—La prochaine fois, tu n'ouvres pas mes lettres ! S'indigna Ron qui redoutait qu'un jour Hal n'y parle de leurs échanges de salive.

Draco ignora superbement cette réprimande et somma Ron d'essayer d'être présentable pour le dîner, parce qu'il était hors de question que Cius et Emy soient reçus par un paysan. Ron inspecta sa tenue : il s'agissait de la même chemise chic qu'il avait portée pour l'anniversaire d'Alita, celle que Draco lui avait achetée, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi à peine quelques semaines après, ce même Draco la qualifiait « d'horreur importable ». Il s'avéra vite qu'il trouvait mauvaise l'idée de porter deux fois la même chose. Encore heureux qu'il ait déjà remplacé la garde-robe de Ron, ne supportant plus de le voir trainer tous les jours avec un tee-shirt de Charlie et un pantalon de Percy, sans parler des chaussures de Bill…

—Je vais devoir te prêter des affaires à moi ! Râla Draco.

—Mais, tu n'es pas du tout obligé de…

—Allez, mets ça ! Moi, il faut que j'aille surveiller la cuisson de tous les plats végétariens que j'ai préparés…

—Quoi ? Tous ? Mais tu n'as pas pensé aux gens qui sont des non-Cius et qui aiment la viande ? Parce que moi et les légumes, ça fait _quarante-douze_ ! Et Alita itou ! Elle ne mangera jamais tes épinards !

—C'est bon, les épinards, ça contient du fer !

—Cius a déjà assez de métal comme ça dans la bouche avec son piercing à la langue…

Draco eut soudain un regard malicieux, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose furieusement :

—Tu sais quoi…Cius…un piercing en bas, il en a un, pour de vrai !

—Ah.

—Il me l'a dit quand on était aux toilettes du restaurant.

Ron avait l'air de s'en foutre, mais au moins, Draco s'était détourné tout seul de la conversation.

—Et toi ? Je ne le sais toujours pas ! T'en as un de piercing...à cet endroit ?

—Je ne te le dirais pas !

—Allez !

—Le jour où tu le sauras, c'est qu'on sera définitivement tombés amoureux…ou du moins qu'on aura acquis une certaine compatibilité sexuelle…

—Va te changer !

—Oui, maman !

—Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

—D'accord mam…Draco chéri !

—RETIRE CE « CHERI » TOUT DE SUITE !

—D'accord, bouffon !

—J'aime mieux ça !

La porte s'ouvrit, tout doucement, sur Alita.

—P'pa, y'a Marraine qui pleure…

—Quoi ?

Ron ouvrit grands les yeux et se précipita hors de la pièce.

—N'oublie pas de te changer ! Hurla Draco qui n'en avait de toute évidence rien à cirer de l'état moral d'Hermione.

—Marraine a pas l'air d'aller bien ces temps-ci…

Draco haussa les épaules.

—Viens ici, je vais te coiffer.

—Marraine m'a dézà coiffée…Regarde, c'est zoli, elle m'a fait une natte !

—Mais tu serais mieux avec un chignon, avec cette robe…Allez, viens là…

oOoOOOoOo

— Je ne parviens pas à surpasser ça…

—Allons, allons…

Ron serrait Hermione contre lui. Encore un peu, il en aurait pleuré également, tout comme elle. Malgré ce qu'il racontait à Draco pour le convaincre, ou tout simplement pour se convaincre lui-même, « abandonner » Hermione ne se faisait pas sans douleur, ce n'était pas une page qu'on tournait facilement. Passé l'étonnement de la découverte d'Alita et les réflexions sur la possibilité d'être attiré par les hommes, il lui avait semblé qu'Hermione était plus adorable qu'auparavant, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.

Cependant, si lui avait Draco, elle avait Zabini, alors pourquoi s'adaptait-il mieux qu'elle ? Grâce à Alita ? Hermione avait-elle besoin, pour mieux accepter, de tenir dans ses bras May et Tristan, ses jolis jumeaux métis, de les entendre l'appeler « Maman », lui offrir des dessins la représentant, lui demandant de leur lire vingt fois le même livre et la sculptant dans des macaronis ?

(Enfin, le coup des macaronis, il ne devait y avoir qu'Alita pour l'imaginer)

Il lui embrassa les cheveux et resserra son étreinte— ce que curieusement il n'avait jamais fait du temps où il était persuadé qu'il l'épouserait un jour. Il ressentait un pincement au cœur, il avait l'impression d'être responsable de son malheur. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'abandonner, on n'abandonne pas une amie si précieuse ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'allait pas tirer un trait sur elle définitivement, preuve en est qu'elle était la marraine d'Alita.

— Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé…

—Pourquoi, ce n'est pas de ta faute ? Tu n'as jamais décidé…enfin, je veux dire, tu n'as jamais décidé de façon consciente ce qui arrive ! Il devait avoir quelque chose qui cloche entre nous depuis le début, tout cela est très parlant.

Et il savait qu'elle avait raison, il y avait déjà songé lui-même, à ce déterminisme.

—Le futur n'est pas gravé dans la pierre, comme on dit, Tenta-t-il.

—Et veux-tu poncer le nom d'Alita de ta pierre ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu essayes de remplacer celui de Draco par le mien ! Tu m'épouseras, nous aurons des enfants biologiques et tu n'iras jamais en Chine, en Corée, en Thaïlande ou je ne sais pas d'où elle vient et tu ne l'adopteras pas. Elle sera prise en charge par un autre couple, si elle a de la chance, à moins qu'elle ne passe le restant de sa vie dans un pays où on la fera travailler dans une rizière ou une usine de blue jeans, ou encore elle devra se plier au tourisme sexuel pour survivre, et avec un régime communiste en prime, et…

—Arrête, c'est horrible ce que tu dis !

—Je sais, mais c'est la vérité ! Tu ne veux pas que ça lui arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Tu es déjà trop attaché à elle.

—C'est vrai…Même si, techniquement, il y a des milliers de gosses dans le monde qui vivent dans le malheur, et que je pourrais sauver n'importe lequel d'entre eux, c'est elle que je veux…Et même si elle pourrait être heureuse sans moi, avec d'autres parents adoptifs, l'idée que je ne la reverrais plus m'attriste…

—Et bien, si tel est le cas, tu es obligé de te coltiner Draco jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Elle sécha une larme et se détacha de lui.

—Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi…Aime-le lui. Même si le futur n'est effectivement pas gravé dans la pierre, au fond de toi, tu ne veux déjà plus le modifier. Je me trompe ?

—Non. En plus…

Il hésita.

—En plus, je…Parfois, c'est pas si désagréable que ça d'être avec lui. Il n'est pas si salaud. Il est…je dirais, fragile. Il peut être sympa quand il veut, mais il y a une série de choses qui le tracassent, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais il est possible que cela explique beaucoup de trucs…

Elle sourit.

—Tu devrais te faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à penser à tout ce que te gêne chez moi, toutes ces raisons qui t'amènent à me ravager le portrait à coup d'oiseaux, par exemple…Et tu devrais t'ouvrir à Zabini…Il ne peut pas être pire que Draco.

—Il partage ses idées sur le sang, tu sais ? Toi, tu n'es qu'un « traitre à ton sang », c'est moins grave qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

—Je pense que Blaise est plus ouvert que Draco. Il faut que tu passes du temps avec lui et…

Il sembla réfléchir. Il eut soudain une idée.

—Hermione…Qui sont les parrains et marraines de May et Tristan ?

—Mais je n'en sais rien, voyons !

—Mais c'est forcément toi qui l'as décidé !

—Et Blaise.

—Je suis peut-être le parrain de ton fils…de la même manière que tu es la marraine de ma fille.

— Blaise pourrait décider que ce soit Draco ou Nott.

—Enfin, je veux dire…c'est une façon de rester lié à toi : je suis quasi sûr que c'est moi qui te demanderai d'être la marraine d'Alita dans le futur. Parce que tu es la fille que je préfère. Avant Ginny et Luna qui sont aussi de bonnes candidates.

—Tu me préfères à ta propre sœur ?

—Hermione, ce que je ressens pour toi n'est apparemment pas de l'amour, mais il n'empêche que tu es spéciale d'une certaine façon…

Les yeux de la jeune-fille brillèrent. Pourquoi Ron se montrait-il plus délicat, plus adulte et plus gentil que jamais juste au moment où elle parvenait à se résigner ?

oOoOOOoOo

« Mystère Luna et Nott ».

En réalité, Alita avait permis à d'autres personnes d'être courant. Mais pas Draco et Ron. Xenophilius Lovegood savait comment sa fille avait réussi le « Subterfuge Edward ». Et toute l'équipe du _Chicaneur_ était au parfum de la curieuse histoire. Un peu que ça les intéressait !

C'est pourquoi l'excentrique rédacteur en chef décida de prendre certaines mesures.

Il avait laissé Luna et Théodore dans la cuisine face à une pile de pancakes tartinées de confiture de mûres arctiques. Le jeune-homme lui plaisait, même si son père avait été un Mangemort, ce p'tit Théo lui était sympathique, et il appréciait Luna, la respectait, et ne considérait pas la famille Lovegood comme une secte d'illuminés. Luna semblait s'être très rapidement attachée à lui, et lui ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ensembles et riaient beaucoup pour des raisons inconnues.

Xenophilius s'installa au salon et s'empara du pot de poudre de cheminette, en jeta dans la cheminée, et y entra la tête.

De l'autre côté, se trouvait la bureau de sa secrétaire.

—Magnolia, est-il enfin arrivé ?

—Nous avons enfin réussi à le contacter, Mr Lovegood.

—Ah, enfin, ce lascar n'arrête pas de changer d'attache…

—Que voulez-vous…C'est un aventurier qui parcourt le monde et se croit chez lui un peu partout, Répondit Magnolia.

Elle eut un regard un peu rêveur. Sans doute que ce type d'homme ne la laissait pas indifférente.

—Et qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda patiemment Xenophilius.

—Qu'il vous recontacterait…

Le rédacteur soupira.

—Mais c'est toujours comme ça avec lui ! Il est insaisissable, il nous file entre les doigts comme une anguille dès qu'on a besoin de lui ! Magnolia, rappelez-le et dites-lui qu'il ets indispensable, et essayez de rendre ça le plus attrayant possible, afin de titiller son esprit de baroudeur !

—Comment ?

—Je sais pas..Racontez-lui que l'avenir de l'Humanité repose sur lui et qu'une épopée lyrique et exotique l'attend, ça devrait lui plaire…

—Bien monsieur…

Magnolia saisit un carton coincé sous son presse-papier et regarda l'adresse de la cheminée écrite en-dessous de la mention « Manu ».

oOoOOOoOo

—Alita, montre à tes papas les nominettes qu'on a fait pour les invités ! Dit joyeusement Ginny.

—Vi vi !

Elle leur tendit alors une petite boîte. Ron l'ouvrit et découvrit les petits papiers cartonnés sur lesquels Tata Dzinny avait écrit les prénoms des convives, et sur lesquels Alita avait dessiné quelque chose les représentant, dessins animés grâce à un charme lancé par sa tante.

—Tu m'as mis une petite guitare avec des notes qui scintillent ? Gagatisa Ron, Et regarde Draco, pour toi, elle a mis un couteau et une fourchette qui se croisent, parce que t'es cuistot, et…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors que le rouquin continuait à décrire inutilement les dessins.

—Un livre avec les pages qui se tournent toutes seules pour Emy, une fiole de potion avec des vapeurs qui s'en échappent pour Rogue…euh…un sablier dont le sable s'écoule pour Hermione ?

Il arrêta de gâtouiller un instant, puis se rappela qu'elle était justement chez les Zabini-Granger quand elle avait commencé son voyage. Il reprit, niaisant de plus belle :

—Elle a dessiné un nonos pour Sirius ! Avec des mouches autour…euh…berk, mais c'est mignon, la fleur pour Tonks, le chocolat pour Remus…la prise eklektique avec des éclairs pour mon père et…

Draco et Ron lorgnèrent alors un gribouillis peu reconnaissable, à côté du nom de Harry.

—Alita, c'est quoi, ce que tu as dessiné, là ?

—Ben, c'est une méduse ! Tonton Super-Harry a une méduse en guise de cervelle, non ?

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence le plus total se fit dans la pièce. Ginny fronçait les sourcils, tentant de digérer l'information, Harry passait la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de la pièce voisine et Ron et Draco restaient interdits.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant qui n'eut comme écho que celui plus aigu d'Alita, ainsi que les indignations de Harry.

—Et ça vous fait rire ?

—C'est quoi cette histoire de méduse ? Questionna Ginny.

Draco, après avoir retrouvé le souffle, se fit une joie de lui expliquer comment Voldemort avait soi-disant vidé le ciboulot de son ennemi et en avait envoyer valdinguer le contenu dans la mer du Nord.

—Et pis, le cerveau, il a voyazé et il est allé se promener dans tous les océans du monde ! Et moi, ze l'ai vu en Nespagne ! Hein, vi, P'pa ?

—Mais, non, je t'ai dit que c'était une méduse, le cerveau de Tonton Harry est dans sa tête…enfin, je crois ?

Ron regarda son meilleur ami avec un candeur réelle.

—N'est-ce pas qu'il est dans ta tête ?

—Ça suffit, Râla son vis-à-vis.

—Attends, Proposa Draco, Je vais vérifier s'il y est en cognant dessus ! Toc toc !

—T'approches pas de moi ou je t'étripe, Malfoy !

—Oh, quelle violence, tout à coup !

—Laisse-tomber ces deux imbéciles ! Décréta Ginny en prenant Harry par l'épaule, Allez, viens, moi au moins je t'aime et je ne te ferai aucun mal ! Et toi, Alita, tu devrais arrêter de croire les débilités qu'ils te racontent !

Ron cessa soudain de rire. Encore un peu, il lâchait « Comment ça, tu aimes Harry, ça y est ? ». A ses côtés, Draco recommençait à ricaner. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par un coup d'œil à l'heure : Cius et Emy n'allaient plus tarder !

Comme pour donner raison à ce fait, on frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, Draco s'y précipita, renversant Hermione au passage, sans s'excuser. Il fut quelque peu dépité de trouver Remus et Nymphadora sur le pas de la porte.

—Tata Dora, Tonton Lunard !

—Sirius n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Harry.

—Hem…non, Sourit Remus, Il viendra plus tard…il est avec…

Celui-ci avait cependant les traits assez tirés.

—De toutes façons, il était temps que Sirius apprenne à se passer de nous, Renchérit Tonks, C'est mon cousin adoré et je l'aime beaucoup, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il nous traînait dans les pattes, c'est bien qu'il ait trouvé l'amour et vole enfin de ses propres ailes !

—Oui, mais pas avec Rogue ! Dit Harry qui avait soudain envie de vomir.

—Alita, va placer tes nominettes, Dit Draco, Et fais en sorte que Tonton Lunard soit assis à côté d'Emy, je suis sûr qu'ils ont des choses à se dire…

—Vi Pôpa !

—Remus, tu as l'air fatigué, Fit remarquer Ron.

—La pleine lune approche…C'est une sorte de syndrome prémenstruel ! Rit Remus.

—Je sais comment vous requinquer ! Dit Draco.

—Tu nous a concocté un superbe repas ?

—Ouais, enfin…Mrs Weasley m'a aidé, j'apprends des nouveaux trucs avec elle…

—Le problème, Reprit Ron une octave plus bas, C'est qu'ils ont préparés trois tonnes de tofu et autres trucs végétariens !

—La cuisine végétarienne ne se limite pas au tofu, espèce d'inculte ! Répliqua Draco, Tu vas voir, comme on jongle habilement avec les plantes, les minéraux et les produits laitiers pour obtenir un repas équilibré et plein de saveur !

—Pas de viande ? Se désola Remus.

—Les légumes le dégoutent particulièrement dans les jours qui précèdent la pleine lune, Expliqua Tonks.

—Très bien, Dit Draco…Ron, file à la boucherie acheter des magrets de canard et je lui ferai une sauce…

—Tu n'es pas obligé de me préparer un plat de viande raffiné rien que pour moi, Minauda Remus, dans ses petits souliers.

—Mais si ! Insista Draco.

—Et moi ? Dit Ron, Pour moi, tu ne te donnes pas cette peine !

—Parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine, Remus si !

—Mais… Protesta ledit Remus, Je ne veux pas que…tu sais, un simple steak suffira ! Pas de magrets de canard !

—D'accord…Ron, vas-y !

—Mais…

—Ronald, fais ce qu'il te dit ! Intervint Molly en apparaissant.

—Oui, maman, Ronchonna le rouquin en se dirigeant vers le pot dans lequel on déposait la monnaie pour les courses.

Draco aimait le pouvoir qu'il obtenait sur Ron grâce à Molly. Il en souriait encore quand son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, et au vu de la fureur qu'elle affichait sur son visage, elle venait de découvrir qu'il avait changé la coiffure d'Alita.

Cius et Emy arrivèrent après le départ de Ron, et Draco eut un véritable comportement de fanatique devant l'écrivaine. En revanche, Molly resta sans voix devant Cius, qu'elle prit d'abord pour un hooligan.

oOoOOOoOo

Ils étaient au salon en train de prendre l'apéritif quand Ron revint avec du steak pour Remus ainsi qu'un petit plus qu'il avait acheté pour lui. Petit plus qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de remettre le résultat de ses courses à Draco qui s'empressa d'aller le cuisiner.

—Il paraît qu'Emy Douçamère est une écrivaine complètement toc toc, Chuchotta Tonks à son mari.

—Et alors ?

—Et alors, j'adore les toc toc, j'en suis moi-même une ! Susurra-t-elle malicieusement, Allez, on va lui parler.

Le lycanthrope et la métamorphmage allèrent s'installer face à Emy et Cius.

—Salut ! Dit joyeusement Tonks. J'adore ton look ! Dit-elle à Cius, Euh…Emy, vous écrivez des livres ?

—Oui.

—Nous ne les avons jamais lus, mais on fait sans doute erreur, Dit Remus.

—Ça parle de quoi exactement ? Demanda Tonks.

—C'est très difficile à définir…parfois, quand je lis les quatrième de couvertures rédigés par les éditeurs, je suis étonnée de voir ce qu'ils racontent et je me dis « Ah bon, j'ai écrit un conte philosophique pour adultes ? C'est ainsi qu'ils voient ça ? ». Enfin, je parle de beaucoup de choses, mais je ne peux pas vraiment me classer dans un thème ou un genre en particulier…

—Tu es inclassable, c'est tout, Dit Cius en la prenant par les épaules, personne n'écrit comme toi, je ne connais aucun autre auteur qui parle du fait qu'il été amené à la vie à l'âge de deux ans grâce à un morceau de chocolat blanc…

—Chocolat ! S'exclama Remus, les pupilles dilatées d'un seul coup, Vous aimez le chocolat, Emy ?

—J'adore ! D'ailleurs, j'en emporte partout avec moi !

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit une énorme plaque de Galère.

—Je sais que c'est inconvenant d'apporter de la nourriture pour soi-même quand on est invité à dîner quelque part, mais c'est une habitude, chez moi…

—Je comprends ! Dit Remus, J'espère que Draco nous a préparé un bon dessert au chocolat, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire !

—Je l'espère aussi…

—On me prend souvent pour un dingue tellement j'aime le chocolat…

—Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas le pire concernant mon alimentation.

—Ah bon ?

—Oui, là où je passe vraiment pour une toc toc, c'est quand j'annonce que j'aime manger des fruits pourris…

—Oh…

—Depuis que je l'ai dit, il y a toujours un journaliste pour me demander de le faire devant lui, histoire de vérifier que c'est vrai…

Draco arriva :

—Tout va bien ? Vous voulez du vin, Emy ?

—Non, ça ira comme cela.

—Ah, Remus, avant que je ne fasse cuire tes quatre steaks, tu les veux à point ou saignants ?

—Est-ce que c'est possible que tu me les serves crus, avec juste un petit assaisonnement ?

—Oh, euh…ouais, comme tu veux !

—Quatre steaks crus ? S'étonna Emy.

—Et bien, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du genre à juger, je vais vous le dire directement : je souffre de lycanthropie, et à l'approche de la pleine lune, j'aime particulièrement la chair fraiche…je ne vous choque pas, Cius ?

—Non, Dit celui-ci le plus calmement possible, bien que dans sa tête, il s'imaginait une gentille petite vache entrain de gambader dans une prairie verdoyante quand tout à coup, le loup débarquait…

—Mais mon envie de chocolat ne disparaît jamais, Reprit Remus.

Il commença à débattre longuement avec Emy de leur aliment préféré. Cius et Tonks échangèrent un regard amusé.

—Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

—Moi ? Je suis batteur dans le groupe de Ron, Répondit-il avec un sourire.

—Un groupe ?

Elle jeta un regard à Alita.

—Je vois…Et c'est quoi votre nom de scène ?

—On n'en sait rien, c'est ça le truc…Mais je ne suis pas encore très doué, la batterie, c'est juste un hobby, mes principales activités consistent à collectionner les petits boulots et à sauver la planète contre les méchants pollueurs, les méchants braconniers et tous les autres méchants qui foutent le bordel et la misère dans le monde !

Il brandit le poing d'un air menaçant.

—Ah oui ? Dit Tonks amusée.

—Ouais… enfin, non, je ne suis pas non plus une caricature de l'activiste écolo-hippie qui veut vivre dans les arbres et être copain avec les oiseaux, mais je me désole devant les conneries que certains font et j'aimerais que ça change…je suis végétarien, j'achète tout au commerce équitable et le premier qui ne trie pas ses déchets, je les lui fait bouffer !

—Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des castors femelles, elles sont en voie de disparition ! Dit méchamment Draco en s'apercevant qu'Alita était à nouveau coiffée avec une natte au lieu du chignon qu'il lui avait fait. « Grrr…Granger » maugréa-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux nouveaux arrivants :

—J'ai entendu des bruits d'apéro, alors vous me servez ?

—Tonton Patmol ! T'as soif ?

—S'il te plait, Black, tiens-toi, pour une fois !

—Mais enfin, Sev', tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler Black…je sais pas, on dirait pas qu'on est un couple !

—Et comment tu voudrais que je t'appelle, Répliqua Severus, « Mon canari des îles » ?

—Mais non, sans tomber dans le ridicule, tu pourrais m'appeler wouaaaaaahhhhhh !

—Euh…attention à la table basse, Dit Tonks, inutilement puisque Sirius s'y était déjà pris les pieds et s'était carapaté par terre en renversant un plat de zakouskis.

—Ça va, « wouaaaaahhhhh » ? S'enquit Severus.

—Très drôle ! Alors, vous me le servez cet apéro ?

oOoOOOoOo

Effectivement, les plats végétariens préparés par Draco et Belle-Maman étaient succulents. Ron les avala sans faire d'histoire, ce qui cependant attira l'attention de Draco qui soupçonnait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Hermione manqua de déformer sa fourchette en la mordillant de rage, constatant qu'Alita avait à nouveau un chignon. Quant à Harry, il regardait piteusement la méduse à côté de son nom. Alita pouvait être toc toc des fois. Enfin, elle continuait à l'appeler « Tonton Super-Harry » et non pas « Tonton Méduse » ou encore « Cervelle de gélatine », là, il aurait vraiment été vexé.

—J'aime beaucoup les paradoxes temporels, Dit Emy qui sentait l'attention sur elle et par conséquent se voyait obligée d'illuminer la tablée de sa science.

—C'est pourtant courant avant tout dans la littérature de science-fiction, Dit Tonks.

—Ça j'aime bien, Dit Sirius, Même si je m'y perds, des fois…je comprend pas toujours tout, et puis, c'est pas toujours la même logique, on dirait…

—A vrai dire, il y plusieurs façons d'aborder les choses, Expliqua Emy. Tout d'abord, il y a le principe selon lequel chaque retour dans le passé modifie le présent, et puis c'est tout. Et réparer une « gaffe » peut être alors une tâche très compliquée. L'autre possibilité veut que quoi qu'on fasse, tout fini par se réaliser, même si on essaye sciemment de modifier quelque chose, le Temps est le maître et il retombe toujours sur ses pattes, si je puis dire. Et on ne fait que vivre la même histoire sous un angle différent. Moi, je crois plutôt à cette deuxième proposition.

—C'est vrai, Dit Harry, Nous avions remonté le temps une fois, avec Hermione, et nous avons découvert que tout ce que nous avions vécu « la première fois » était du à des choses que nous avions faites « la deuxième » fois.

—Cependant, il y a des théories, Dit Hermione, cessant d'arracher le fer de sa fourchette. Certains pensent que l'univers se dédouble à chaque fois qu'il y a plusieurs issues à un évènement, et que donc, il existe des mondes parallèles…

—La fameuse théorie des multivers, Compléta Emy.

—Oui, et donc, il se pourrait qu'une chose et son contraire se produisent simultanément, mais dans des lignes temporelles différentes…

—Vous me donnez mal à la tête, Se plaignit Ginny.

—Cependant, Poursuivit Hermione, Je trouve aussi plus cohérente l'explication comme quoi tout finit toujours par se produire et qu'on y peut rien. J'ai passé ma troisième année à Poudlard à utiliser un Retourneur de Temps et je savais pertinemment qu'il 'était impossible de changer quoi que ce soit. Par exemple, si j'avais vu, la première fois, quelqu'un trébucher sur une table basse…

—Gnagnagna !

—J'aurais pu, la deuxième fois que je vivais la scène, lui dire « Attention, Sirius, tu vas tomber ! »

—Re-gnagnagna !

—Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, car si le Temps avait décidé qu'il était indispensable que Sirius se retrouve par terre, Sirius tomberait par terre quoi qu'il arrive. Je lui aurais peut-être évité la table basse, mais il aurait quand même trouvé une autre occasion de se planter quelque peu après, par exemple, il aurait marché sur une peau de banane et…

—Et paf ! le chien ! Compléta Remus.

Sirius croisa les bras et refit « Gnagnagna », mécontent de servir d'exemple pour illustrer les propos d'Hermione. Alita écoutait, fascinée, même si elle ne devait pas comprendre tout, et encore moins se douter qu'elle était la cause principale de cette discussion.

—Il y aussi les paradoxes temporels, vous savez, ceux avec le grand-père et l'écrivain ? Fit Tonks.

—Ah ouais, Dit Hermione.

—Le grand-père, Expliqua Emy, C'est l'histoire du type qui remonte le temps, mais qui tue par inadvertance son propre grand-père avant que celui-ci ne rencontre sa grand-mère. Ce qui a pour conséquence de se supprimer lui-même. Mais s'il n'existe pas, il n'a jamais pu voyager dans le temps, et il n'a jamais pu tuer son grand-père. Mais s'il n'a pas tué son grand-père, il existe. Mais s'il existe, il a bel et bien pu voyager dans le temps et tuer son grand-père et ainsi de suite, c'est un cercle vicieux !

—Et l'écrivain ?

—C'est une variante du grand-père, mais avec cette fois un voyage dans le futur, Dit Cius, prenant le relais. Imaginez qu'une personne sortie tout droit du passé arrive à notre époque, où normalement elle est déjà décédée. Elle rencontre Emy et lit un de ses livres, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lire si elle était restée dans son époque, puisqu'elle est morte avant même qu'Emy n'ait l'idée. Ensuite, la personne vole le livre d'Emy et retourne dans le passé avec, et le publie sous son nom…

—Voilà qui est bien malhonnête, Dit Molly, qui ne devait comprendre que ça à la conversation.

—Et donc, conséquence de cela, le livre existe à notre époque avant qu'Emy n'y pense, et donc, elle ne l'écrit pas, puisqu'il existait déjà avant elle, et est même convaincue qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec l'œuvre…Mais du coup, le mec du passé n'a plus rien à lui voler, et donc, n'a plus aucune raison de venir dans le présent, du coup, il ne vient pas, il ne lui vole rien, et ne publie rien…Et voilà donc à nouveau que le livre n'existe plus et que c'est à Emy de l'écrire.. . Donc le type peut le lui voler, et cetera.

—Je veux de la pimentine, Dit Sirius en se massant les tempes.

—Je t'en préparerai ce soir, « Whouuuuaaa », Ricana Severus.

—T'as fini de te foutre de moi, toi ?

—Draco, on va achever de préparer le dessert ? Dit Molly.

—Le dessert ? Dit Ron, Alors, faut que j'aille euh…aux toilettes !

Il se leva alors que Draco et Molly retournaient à la cuisine. Le blond se douta néanmoins de quelque chose.

—Attendez une seconde, Dit-il à la femme rousse.

Il suivit Ron en catimini et vit qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers le petit coin. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Draco reconnut le logo de la boucherie sur l'emballage que Ron enleva, dévoilant un saucisson rougeâtre qu'il regarda d'un air affamé « Enfin, de la viande, aaahhhh ! »

—Halte-là ! Cria Draco alors que le rouquin était sur le point de mordre dedans.

—Draco ? Et ben, euh…je…

—Tu manges de la viande en douce !

—Oui, et ben quoi ? Je ne peux pas lutter contre mes instincts de carnivore, et voilà !

—Mais tu as outrepassé mon interdiction !

—Mais pourquoi tu te prends la tête pour si peu ? Je veux juste manger un saucisson, pas la peine de me faire baiser des verges !

—…

—Euh…c'est un peu vieux comme locution ?

—Mais attends une minute…cette couleur, cette odeur…c'est du…

—Du chorizo, oui, et alors ?

—Tu pense encore à l'Espingouin ? Non, mais, tu t'imagines que tu fais quoi quand tu mets ça en bouche ?

—T'es vraiment tordu, je ne pense pas du tout à ça ! J'ai envie de viande, c'est tout. J'aime manger, j'aime la bonne chair, j'aime les trucs épicés, et je prends le vit par le bon bout !

—_La vie_ !

—Euh oui. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

—Ah oui ? Si je dis à ta mère que tu manges du chorizo en douce, elle va te priver de dessert !

Ron pesa alors le pour et le contre : chorizo ou dessert chocolaté ? Le chocolat l'emporta. Le chocolat l'emportait toujours sur tout.

—Les mouchards n'ont pas d'amis, Maugréa-t-il en déposant le chorizo dans la main tendue de Draco qui s'en retourna aux cuisines, triomphant.

oOoOOOoOo

Le gâteau au chocolat fut reçu avec les honneurs, surtout de la part de Remus et Emy qui furent à la hauteur de leur réputation et se resservirent cinq fois. Draco avait heureusement prévu le coup et suggéré à Molly d'en préparé un deuxième.

Il goûtait pleinement l'allégresse d'être acclamé pour ses talents culinaires, et commençait vraiment à aimer la perspective de son métier. Il déchanta quand il vit Alita coiffée avec une natte. Il nota mentalement de rechercher une recette à base de castor.

La soirée se poursuivit dans l'ivresse, surtout celle de Sirius qui fut lui aussi à la hauteur de sa réputation et termina comme d'habitude en chantant à tue-tête avec sa guitare que Ron lui avait rendue. Alita maugréa que cela ne valait pas les cendres.

Emy avait appris l'histoire du cerveau en méduse et frappait sur la tête de Harry par jeu.

—Toc toc ! Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

« C'est elle qui est toc toc ! » Pensa le binoclard.

Elle termina en beauté en affirmant qu'elle et Cius étaient japonais, même si ça ne se voyait pas. Même si après tout, ce n'était pas plus saugrenu que l'idée qu'Alita, qui avait une tête de Nippone, était une Britannique, Hermione pensa qu'ils étaient définitivement toc toc.

Et puis, elle se rendit compte que l'Alita en question portait un chignon et prit une mine renfrognée.

Une fois tous les invités repartis (en chantant pour certains), on laissa la vaisselle en plan, trop découragé, et chacun regagna ses pénates.

Draco s'endormit dans le lit de Ron, baigné par l'odeur qu'il aimait tant sans s'en rendre compte. Il se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin, à cause de Ron qui s'était levé.

Le rouquin avait une petite fringale nocturne, il descendit promptement jusque dans la cuisine. Draco le suivit sans bruit. Il ouvrit le frigo et trouva son chorizo mis au frais. Il s'en saisit et en avala une bouchée, rien ne lui parut aussi bon.

Et à cet instant, il entendit, sur la porte de la cuisine qu'il avait refermée derrière lui :

—Toc toc !


	19. Vaisselle cassée, c’est la fessée

Désolée, j'ai encore mis un peu de temps à l'écrire, celui-là.

* * *

Chapitre dix-neuf : Vaisselle cassée, c'est la fessée

Nous retrouvons les protagonistes de cette histoire sur le point de se disputer une fois de plus. Petite originalité : cette fois, l'objet de la bisbille est la revendication de Ron d'avoir le droit de manger du chorizo, alors que Draco veut l'en empêcher, pour le motif qu'il est jaloux dudit chorizo.

Oui, cette fois, ils avaient fait fort !

—Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Le dîner est terminé, maintenant, c'était hier, même…Alors, laisse-moi retrouver une alimentation normale, nom d'un veracrasse à rayures!

—Je t'ai interdit de manger ce truc, et tu le fais à l'évidence pour le plaisir de me désobéir !

—Pas du tout !

—Et t'as faim en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est ça ?

—Euh…ben oui…

—Et tu manges du chorizo à quatre heures du mat ? C'est quoi cette lubie ?

—Je suis enceinte. Trouve-moi des fraises même si c'est pas la saison, s'il te plait !

—Epargne-moi ton humour débile, pitié, et me parle pas de grossesse !

Draco eut soudain le souvenir d'un certain cauchemar fait à Azúcar Culebra.

—Allez, pose ce saucisson et retourne dormir !

—Mais non, je veux le manger !

—Donne !

Draco étendit le bras pour saisir le chorizo.

—Mais lâche ça, c'est à moi !

—Donne !

—Draco, lâche mon saucisson tout de suite ! T'es vraiment ridicule, là !

Draco se cramponna, Ron tenta de l'éloigner en lui saisissant le poignet de son autre main. Ils luttèrent dans un froufrou de pyjamas et de frottements de pieds nus sur le carrelage de la cuisine, le tout avec le bruit du frigidaire toujours ouvert. La scène était d'un parfait ridicule.

—Mais tu vas le lâcher, ouais ?

Et tout à coup, ce qui pouvait arriver de pire arriva : l'un des deux déséquilibra l'autre qui l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent tous les deux contre la plaque de l'évier où était rassemblée toute la vaisselle abandonnée là jusqu'au lendemain. Le choc fut tel que l'onde énergétique se propagea dans le bois et fit trembler la pile d'assiettes qui s'écroula, percutant celles des verres et des tasses à pousse-café par l'effet domino et le plus beau service de Molly, qu'elle avait bien entendu réquisitionné pour le dîner, se retrouva à moitié à terre, à moitié dans les cheveux des deux garçons, dans un grand fracas qui réveilla toute la maisonnée, ou du moins une bonne partie de celle-ci.

—Oups ! Commenta Ron avec une intelligence rare.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla la voix d'Arthur depuis le premier étage.

—Et maintenant ? Chuchota Draco.

—On se casse ! Dit Ron en emmenant le blond dans le jardin avant que ses parents ne débarquent.

Il récupéra son saucisson et acheva de le dévorer. Autant liquider les preuves du méfait. Planqués derrière un buisson de bégonias, les deux complices écoutaient, le souffle haletant, alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans la cuisine.

—Oh, Merlin ! Gémit Molly en passant ses mains sur ses joues de manières outragée, constatant le carnage.

—Mais…mais qui a fait ça ? Fit Arthur en jetant des regards furtifs à gauche et à droite, Qui s'est introduit chez nous ?

—Quel gâchis, mes belles assiettes !

—Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, Poursuivit Arthur en s'adressant aux fuyards, mais vous venez de commettre une violation de domicile, et ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

—Arthur, tu crois que c'est un Mangemort ?

—Voyons Molly, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, ça n'existe plus, les Mangemorts !

—Mais s'il y a encore un débile pour croire qu'il pourrait revenir encore ? Ou un nostalgique de son régime qui veut se venger sur nous ?

—J'opterais plutôt pour un cambrioleur…

—Qui viendrait cambrioler une maison retirée à l'écart du village, isolée en pleine campagne ?

Dans les buissons, Draco ajouta à voix basse :

—Et surtout une maison dont l'aspect extérieur renseigne bien sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'assez précieux pour être volé à l'intérieur !

Ron lui bourra les côtes d'un coup de coude.

—Je me demande bien ce que cette personne cherchait dans notre cuisine, Dit Arthur en contemplant le frigo toujours ouvert.

—Quand je pense que tout ça est arrivé à cause d'un morceau de viande, Murmura Draco.

—J'ai mangé le coupable, Assura Ron.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

—On tente de regagner ma chambre.

—Tes parents vont nous voir.

—Par l'extérieur…

—Quoi ?

—On va escalader le mur, on est au pied de la bonne façade…

—On ne pourrait pas utiliser un sort pour nous hisser ?

—Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre ma baguette avec moi…puis, c'est pas un pyjama avec des poches…

—Bien joué, gros malin !

—C'est pas grave, puisque toi qui es plus intelligent que moi, tu l'as forcément sur toi, ta baguette, hein ?

—Euh…je ne l'ai pas non plus…

—Ben voyons…

—Mais alors, on va devoir grimper tous seuls ?

—J'en ai peur, mais c'est pas dur, je l'ai fait plusieurs fois quand j'étais petit et qu'on m'avait puni et que je voulais m'évader de ma chambre…regarde, c'est facile !

Alors que ses parents débattaient encore dans la cuisine et que Ginny et Hermione avaient passé la tête en haut des escaliers, Ron s'agrippa à des morceaux de charpentes et de pierrailles inégales et commença son ascension. Draco le regarda s'exécuter avec appréhension.

—Viens, c'est facile !

—Mais…

—Donne-moi ta main, je vais t'aider !

Draco hésita.

—Allez !

—Je peux monter tout seul !

—Comme tu veux.

Ron retira sa main et poursuivit son escalade. Draco le suivit, ils progressèrent le plus rapidement possible. Arthur sortit dehors et scruta la noirceur des alentours. Ron arriva jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, heureusement ouverte à cause la chaleur, en priant pour que son père n'ait pas l'idée de lever les yeux.

—Pourquoi faut-il que tu dormes dans la chambre la plus haute ? Pesta Draco entre ses dents.

—Chut !

Ron se hissa de l'autre côté de l'appui de fenêtre et tomba en douceur sur le parquet. Draco arriva après lui mais dérapa dans une lézarde, provoquant la chute de petits gravats. Arthur sursauta. Ron attrapa vivement Draco et le tracta dans la chambre avant que son père ne tourne la tête avec un « Ah, curieux, j'aurais juré que… ». Draco tomba sur Ron, se retrouvant collé dans les bras de celui-ci.

Après un temps de réaction, du à l'adrénaline provoquée par l'excitation, il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et se retira, tirant une mine dégoûtée.

Une lumière s'alluma. Alita les scrutait l'air sévère, les bras croisés, telle une épouse attendant son mari ivre au retour du bistrot, il ne lui manquait plus que les bigoudis sur la tête.

—Ze peux savoir ce que vous faisiez dehors ? Z'avez réveillé Nemo !

La petite chouette hulula de mécontentement.

—Euh…ben…

—C'était une sortie de minuit en amoureux ! S'empressa de répondre Draco, Pas vrai, namour ?

—Oui, mon ange blond !

Alita sembla se détendre.

—Coquins ! Dit-elle en souriant, Mais alors…vous l'avez sûrement vu ?

—Vu qui ?

—André Cornichon ! Il est encore venu pour moi, mais il a fait du bruit dans la cuisine et Papi Thuthur va l'attraper !

—Euh…Commença Ron, On a vu une silhouette, c'est peut-être bien André Cornichon !

—Bien sûr que c'est lui !

—On n'a pas vraiment regardé, Expliqua Draco, On était trop occupés à…

Il échangea un regard dégoûté avec Ron. Aucun des deux ne pouvait encore imaginer cela entre eux.

—A des trucs que tu comprendras quand tu seras…

—Oh non, pas encore ! Z'en n'ai marre qu'on me dise ça !

—Je sais, mais on ne peut vraiment pas te le dire !

—Vous avez fait de la dodomie, c'est ça ?

—Quoi ? Mais comment tu…

—C'est Tonton Patmol qui m'a appris ce mot-là !

—Je vais faire piquer ce sale clebs !

—Calme, Draco, calme…

—C'est quoi la dodomie ?

—On ne peut pas te le dire !

—Et puis, ça se prononce « sodomie ».

—Ron, s'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas. Alita, pas un mot à qui que ce soit, hein ?

—D'accord.

—Il y a de l'agitation en bas, Dit le rouquin.

Ils allèrent tous les trois voir dans le couloir. Tout le monde descendait, réveillé en sursaut et échevelé, pour tenter de comprendre la source de tout ce raffut.

—Que se passe-t-il ? Feignit Draco.

Harry s'avança, l'esprit aussi alerte qu'un zombi.

—Du bruit en bas…Maugréa-t-il.

—Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la cuisine ! Dit Hermione, plus réveillée.

—Qui ?

—Mais je n'en sais rien, voyons !

—C'est André Cornichon !

—Merci de nous aider, ma puce, mais je ne pense pas…

Ils sursautèrent tous quand Arthur reclapa sèchement la porte après être rentré.

—Personne ! Fulmina-t-il, Il a du transplaner, sinon, j'aurais fini par le repérer !

—Alors, c'est bel et bien un sorcier, Murmura Molly, Peut-être un Mangemort qui…

Son mari la fit taire d'un regard sévère. Troublée, elle leva les yeux vers les têtes penchées au-dessus des rampes d'escaliers

—Retournez dormir, les enfants !

Malgré la curiosité qui titillait certains, ils n'insistèrent pas et regagnèrent leurs lits.

—André Cornichon a cassé quelque chose, hein ?

—Apparemment. Dors, princesse.

oOoOOOoOo

Le matin arriva. Ron et Draco connurent un grand moment de complicité qui consista à s'enfoncer dans le mensonge comme une fourchette dans une motte de beurre.

—Je me demande bien qui a pu s'introduire pendant la nuit et avoir casser la vaisselle !

—Ouais, moi aussi ! C'est terrible !

Molly semblait vraiment désemparée. Ce service était le plus beau qu'elle possédait, elle ne le sortait que pour les occasions, et Draco se sentit mal car il savait que c'était son excitation à l'idée de recevoir Emy qui l'avait amenée à penser que ce dîner était justement une occasion.

Dans les moments où le hasard fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, Ron ne manquait pas de stresser à outrance : selon lui, ils finiraient par être punis tôt ou tard, du moins, la culpabilité les rongerait jusqu'à la fin des temps ! De plus, il se demandait si Alita ne faisait pas le lien avec leur soi-disant sortie en amoureux.

Draco en était irrité et préféra faire en sorte que le rouquin se prenne la tête avec autre chose.

—Je veux que tu travailles la guitare au moins trois heures par jour !

—Trois heures ? Tu veux que j'étudie ? Hermione, sors du corps de Draco tout de suite !

—Je me suis mis à apprendre à cuisiner, c'est normal que tu t'entraînes à la musique!

—Mais je ne sais même pas si je suis guitariste ou bassiste !

—Et ça change quoi ?

—Le bassiste utilise une ou deux cordes de moins et les mélodies sont plus répétitives…et c'est rare de le voir faire des solos…Et à propos de solo, t'as déjà entendu ceux de David Guilmour? Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur !

—C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu travailles dur si tu veux être une star !

—Mais je ne suis peut-être pas une star ! Si ça se trouve, on est juste un groupe de bas-étage qui joue devant les péquenauds du village, et que c'est juste Alita qui nous prend pour des dieux parce qu'à son âge, on n'a pas encore perdu le « don d'émerveillement »…Et puis, pour devenir célèbre, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir du talent…

—Oui, je sais, il y a d'ailleurs un exemple à lunettes qui se promène dans cette maison…

—Si ça se trouve, je joue comme un pied, mais je suis un provocateur qui montre ses fesses en public ! Et ça, ça rapporte du flouze!

—J'espère bien que non ! Et maintenant, va travailler tes rifts !

—J'ai pas de guitare.

—Quoi ?

—Ben, ouais, Sirius a récupéré son acoustique, hier.

—Hum…C'est vrai, j'ai dit que je t'en achèterai une électrique…

—On en a déjà parlé : je ne veux pas que tu me fasses des cadeaux hors de prix !

—Alors, arrête de porter cette alliance.

—C'est toi qui m'y oblige, patate !

—Je vais essayer de filer en ville avec le Magicobus aujourd'hui et t'acheter une guitare. Tu devrais venir avec moi, comme ça, on évitera aussi ce climat malsain de vaisselle cassée.

—Tu vois, je t'avais dit que la culpabilité de rattraperait…Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ma guitare !

—Elle ressemble probablement à une guitare.

—Quel modèle ? Quelle couleur ? Et si je l'ai personnalisée en collant des trucs dessus, hein ?

—Pas de problème, Alita, viens un peu !

—Tu comptes lui poser directement la question ?

—Non, je suis subtile, moi, contrairement à d'autres.

—C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ?

—Alita ! Poupée, viens un peu !

Ron baissa les bras et poussa un soupir exaspéré alors que leur fille arrivait, intriguée, mais un livre à la main.

—Pôpa, tu me lis l'histoire des Orphelines ?

—Tu sais pourtant lire.

—Oui, mais toi tu lis mieux !

—Tu as juste besoin de t'entrainer un peu…et c'est aussi valable pour _quelqu'un_, ça…

Ron feignit de ne rien entendre et partit d'un air maussade.

—Ma petite poupée, Mamie Momo aimerait bien un dessin du groupe pour mettre à garnir sur le frigo…

—Ah bon ? Pourquoi elle prend pas une photo ? Elle en a !

—Elle préfère un dessin de toi, elle trouve ça plus sympathique !

—Tu me liras mon livre après ?

—Promis.

—Alors, ze vais chercher mes crayons de couleur !

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, Manu comptait fleurette à Magnolia, jusqu'à ce que Xenophilius le prie d'entrer dans son bureau, où Luna et Théo l'attendaient avec un sourire angélique.

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là Emy était pleinement occupée à écrire son prochain roman, pendant que Cius se demandait pourquoi les Portoloins en direction du continent asiatique étaient toujours inaccessibles.

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, Mademoiselle Petrova entrait dans un magasin pour trouver de quoi raser sa moustache.

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, Rocío regardait une photo d'Eileen Prince avec émotion. Dans la pièce à côté, Evelina posait des questions très embarrassantes à Satin, et Hal s'était endormi assis en tentant de lire un livre de Gabriel Garcia Márquez.

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius se demandait comment il pourrait se débarrasser d'Hermione. Même s'il pensait qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe n'égalait pas son intelligence, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'on lui avait dit d'elle.

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, aux Etats-Unis, une jeune-fille égocentrique s'énervait également sur ces putains de Portoloins qui l'empêchaient d'aller rejoindre sa correspondante.

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, un type qui ne se prenait pas pour de la merde regardait la photo d'un petit garçon blond posée sur une pile de dossiers.

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Madame Zabini rêvait à tous les bijoux qu'elle allait pouvoir s'offrir grâce à la mort de son sixième mari.

oOoOOOoOo

Et pendant ce temps-là, un Sablier attendait que quelqu'un le trouve.

oOoOOOoOo

—Si tu continues à te tordre les doigts, Dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils arrivaient au magasin, Tu vas les casser, c'est sûr…Et un musicien devrait prendre grand soin de ses doigts !

Ron répondit par un regard de chien écrasé.

—Tu t'inquiètes encore pour cette histoire de vaisselle, hein ?

—Et si Alita comprenait ?

—Et bien on lui dira de garder le secret.

—Ce n'est pas très éthique, les parents sont supposés apprendre à leurs enfants que le mensonge est quelque chose de mal…

—Arrête de te faire secréter de la bile superflue avec ça, nom d'un pingouin pyrochrome !

—Si tu y tiens, j'ai d'autres sujets pour me biler à l'excès : Hermione est malheureuse, par exemple !

—Et alors, on s'en fiche, non ? Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'es plus supposé l'aimer, elle…

—Ça ne veut pas dire que son sort me laisse indifférent ! C'est toujours mon amie et je ne vais pas la jeter comme ça !

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se contenta d'un soupir exaspéré.

—On devrait la forcer à côtoyer Zabini, pour qu'ils se rapprochent, peut-être que ça leur fera du bien à tous deux.

—Si on entrait acheter ta gratte, plutôt ?

Ron fit une moue boudeuse, ça ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. Mais il suivit Draco dans le magasin, sans grand intérêt pour les instruments. Le blond sortit le dessin d'Alita plié dans sa poche. Quatre personnages y figuraient, Ron se reconnaissait grâce au gribouillis orange sur sa tête. La personne portant une jupe devait être Neis, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et tirait une sale gueule caricaturée, avec un groin de porc à la place du nez — Alita semblait détester Neis — ; les piercings de Cius ressemblaient à de l'acné juvénile et Hal avait l'air sous gaz hilarant, tous avaient des yeux de personnages de manga. Mais on les reconnaissait, c'était déjà ça. En haut, la petite avait écrit « ASHEs ». Draco avait alors compris : les phrases d'Alita comportant le mot « cendres » désignaient en fait ASHEs, le nom du groupe.

—Je pense que tu es le guitariste et que c'est l'autre bouffeur de paella qui est bassiste…

—A quoi tu vois ça ?

—Parce qu'Alita a écrit « Mon p'pa cé le mailleure gitariste du monde ! » à côté avec une flèche te désignant. T'as raison, elle a forcément le don d'émerveillement si elle te considère comme aussi bon que Jimmy Hendrix…

Ron eut l'air terriblement mal à l'aise.

—J'ai jamais prétendu être un guitar hero, moi…Couina-t-il.

—Je suppose que nous allons trouver une guitare ressemblant à celle du dessin ici…

—Comment tu peux savoir que c'est _ce_ magasin ?

—Une intuition. Et puis, d'après ce qu'Emy a expliqué sur les paradoxes temporels, on peut prédire qu'on va forcément trouver avec aisance, puisque le Temps en a décidé ainsi, tu comprends ?

—Oui.

En réalité, Ron ne suivait pas très bien le principe, mais Draco avait l'air tellement sur de lui que cela le rassurait et il était prêt à se laisser guider par cette intuition.

De fait, le blond ne tarda pas à dénicher une guitare troublante de ressemblance avec ce qu'Alita avait dessiné dans les mains de Ron. Entièrement noire, à l'exception de la clef, du manche, de la rosace et des microphones qui étaient blanc cassé, elle ne comportait qu'une seule différence : le dessin comportait une sorte de croix rouge sur le bord de la caisse de résonance, mais Ron eut l'air de comprendre qu'il était supposé la tracer lui-même avec de la peinture, vu l'apparence de coup de pinceau furieux, bâclé exprès.

—Essaie un peu, Dit Draco en la saisissant pour la placer dans les bras de Ron.

Le rouquin soupira encore, de plus en plus gêné. Derrière son apparent souci de payer l'instrument pour mettre les choses en ordre, Draco semblait dissimuler une certaine excitation enjouée. Ron passa la sangle par-dessus sa tête et fit courir ses doigts sur les cordes.

—Ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne un virtuose dans le genre de Matthew Bellamy, Gémit-il en frôlant les cordes en douceur, comme si c'était la harpe d'une Muse.

—Elle sonne bien ?

—Il faut la brancher et mettre l'ampli pour ça…

Draco ouvrit les yeux comme s'il remarquait une évidence : les instruments électriques étaient avant tout un truc de Moldus et les groupes sorciers ne s'étaient mis que récemment à les employer, malgré une certaine culture de musique moldue qu'ils écoutaient. Ron eut alors la vision de son père s'extasiant devant la guitare « eklektique ». Puis il continua à effleurer l'instrument, et plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait beau.

—Bon…Allons payer, puisqu'on est sûrs…

Ron acquiesça.

—Ensuite, nous irons dans un magasin d'articles d'art pour trouver de quoi peindre cette croix.

—Je ne sais pas si j'ai de quoi payer tout ça…

—T'es bouché ou quoi ? C'est moi qui vais te l'offrir !

Draco était exaspéré, mais quand il vit Ron rougir à la perspective du cadeau, il se radoucit quelque peu.

oOoOOOoOo

En rentrant, ils trouvèrent Alita entrain de boire une tasse de tisane aux airelles avec Harry et Hermione dans la cuisine, ainsi que Molly qui rassemblait tous les débris de vaisselle, comme si elle ne pouvait se résigner à les abandonner. Hermione avait un regard sans cesse triste.

—On ne peut pas réparer avec un sort ? Questionna Harry.

—Non, penses-tu, Répondit misérablement Mrs Weasley, Ce genre de magie marche sur les objets peu précieux ; ceux qui sont faits dans des matières si délicates et si travaillées demandent beaucoup plus de savoir-faire que ça ! En fait, il faudrait demander à l'artisan qui l'a fabriqué de s'en charger...

—Et ben, faisons ça, où est-il ?

—Probablement dans un trou avec une pierre au-dessus. Ce service était un héritage d'une arrière-grand-tante et je ne saurais dire comment elle l'avait acquis.

—Ah, d'accord…

—Ah, si je trouve celui qui a fait ça, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

De quoi rajouter du poids sur la balance de la culpabilité. Ron menaça à nouveau de se briser les phalanges alors que Draco, plus serein, fixait le dessin de ASHEs sur le frigidaire qui était à l'origine du drame.

—Je parie que Ginny a encore laissé trainer un bol de céréales dans le salon, Maugréa Molly qui essayait de se changer les idées, Quand va-t-elle cesser d'en manger à toute heure de la journée pour tout laisser en plan ?

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et disparut derrière la porte qui resta ouverte. Alita saisit sa tasse pour en boire une nouvelle gorgée tout en regardant quel effet son dessin donnait au frigo.

La tasse lui glissa des mains et se brisa sur le sol.

Ni ses pères, ni son oncle, ni sa marraine n'eurent le temps de prononcer un commentaire sur le fait avant que sa grand-mère ne réapparaisse, un bol abandonné par Ginny à la main.

—Oh, la la, que se passe-t-il ? Dit-elle, passablement énervée, Va-t-on arrêter de casser mes affaires ?

Alita respira faiblement. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Mamie Momo était quelqu'un de très sévère, et ce jour-là, elle était particulièrement en colère. De plus, elle se rappelait ce que Molly avait dit quelques instants plus tôt : « Ah, si je trouve celui qui a fait ça, il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! ».

On ne rigolait pas avec les tasses ! Vaisselle cassée, c'est la fessée !

Et comme beaucoup d'enfants, Alita eut peur.

—C'est pas moi ! S'écria-t-elle sans réfléchir, alors qu'il y avait eu quatre témoins à la scène.

Molly haussa les épaules. Ron la regarda un peu éberlué, puis, il posa son regard sur Draco, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

« Que doit-on faire ? »

« Quelle question, rien ! » Sembla lui répondre le blond en fronçant les sourcils .

—C'est Tonton Super-Harry ! Ajouta Alita, toujours sans réfléchir.

—Harry ? S'étonna Molly.

Harry se figea. C'était injuste, mais est-ce qu'on répliquait « Même pas vrai, c'est pas moi, c'est elle ! » quand le « elle » était un si petit bouchon ?

—Alita ! Gronda Hermione, qui elle avait l'habitude du rôle de casse-bonbon, Tu sais bien que c'est toi, n'accuse pas quelqu'un d'autre !

Molly se tourna à nouveau vers la petite-fille.

—Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est toi ma chérie ?

—Euh…

Alita ne savait pas tenir un mensonge dans toute circonstance. Elle n'y arrivait que quand il s'agissait de faire croire à Tonton Lunard qu'elle avait peut-être une Grande Suite au Chocolate Poker, pas dans la vraie vie.

—Oui, Minauda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

—Je sens que tu vas être punie, Dit simplement Molly.

Silence.

La punition ne venait pas.

Il fallut une minute complète pour que Ron et Draco comprennent que cette tâche leur incombait. Sauf qu'ils n'y étaient pas préparés. Dans le cas de Draco, cela ne méritait même pas une sanction, mentir et accuser « cet imbécile de balafré » était bien digne de sa descendante. Ron en revanche, n'en menait pas large. Il adressa un regard effaré à sa mère.

—Bien, Dit celle-ci, trouvant une solution de rechange, C'est vrai que c'est ma maison, alors c'est moi qui choisis ta punition : tu vas passer l'après-midi avec la goule ! Hermione, tu vas l'y emmener ?

—Euh…D'accord, Dit la brune en se levant.

—C'est dans le toit de la chambre de Ron, utilise un sortilège pour l'enfermer !

Hermione prit une Alita penaude par la main. Mrs Weasley attendit que leurs pas se fassent ténus dans l'escalier pour refermer la porte.

—Bien, à nous trois ! Ronald, Draco, pourquoi vous ne la punissez pas ? Assena-t-elle en réparant la tasse d'un coup de baguette.

—Je…On sait pas comment on fait ! Lança Ron.

—Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, t'as bien vu comment j'ai fait ?

—Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude…

—Vous ne l'avez jamais punie ?

Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard.

— Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal, pas une seule fois depuis qu'elle est là, Répondit Ron. Je n'imaginais d'ailleurs pas qu'elle puisse un jour le faire…

Harry et Draco se taisaient, laissant le rouquin parler.

—C'est sûr qu'elle est mignonne comme un cœur, et qu'elle est plutôt facile, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne fait jamais de bêtise et qu'il ne faut jamais sévir ! Crois-moi, je peux me vanter d'avoir l'expérience nécessaire pour affirmer que les enfants ne sont pas tous les jours des cadeaux ! Même si je vous aime tous les sept— neuf, j'allais oublier Harry et Hermione, ils comptent aussi. Si tu laisses Alita faire ce qu'elle veut, tu vas la pourrir et elle va finir comme une…

Les trois garçons savaient parfaitement quel patronyme constituait la fin de sa phrase. Harry adressa un regard de triomphe à Draco.

—Elle en est en partie une, Murmura Ron.

—Enfin, tu m'as comprise ! Tu as peut-être de la chance que ça soit sa première gaffe depuis des mois, si ça se trouve c'est un hasard et elle en fait plus souvent ! Rends-toi compte qu'elle a tenté de mentir alors que quatre personnes l'avaient vue, comme si elle considérait comme normal que vous ne réagissiez pas !

—Mais je ne sais pas comment on s'y prend pour punir un gosse ! Se défendit Ron, C'est pas parce que je l'ai été très souvent quand j'étais petit que…

—Ne fais pas ton martyre, Ronald, tu n'as été plus puni qu'un autre enfant !

—Mais, est-ce que tu comprends que tout ça, c'est encore inédit pour moi ?

—Ce n'est pas si difficile que tu le crois…

—Ça c'est toi qui le dis…

—Elle a cassé quelque chose et elle a reporté la faute sur un innocent, ce n'est pas bien, et tu devrais être en mesure de lui faire comprendre qu'elle a mal fait !

—Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, et ce n'était qu'une stupide tasse !

—Ça ne l'excuse pas. Et puis, le plus grave, ce n'est pas sa maladresse, je lui aurai pardonné si elle s'était dénoncée…Non, le plus grave, c'est qu'elle a menti !

Ron et Draco se sentirent très mal l'aise, il y avait quelque chose de coincé dans leur gorge. Oui, Draco aussi !

Hermione revint doucement et alla s'installer près de Harry.

Ron baissait les yeux, car Alita n'était sûrement pas la criminelle du jour. Il jeta un regard à Draco qui sembla lui dire « Non, attends, je sais ce que tu vas faire, mais je t'en prie, ne le fais pas! »

—C'est moi qui ai cassé ton service ! Dit-il, rassemblant tout son courage.

—Quoi ?

Molly ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

—Je me suis levé cette nuit pour aller chercher un truc dans le frigo, Draco m'a suivi, on s'est bagarrés pour une raison tellement stupide que tu ne le croirais pas...enfin, soit…et on a renversé par mégarde la pile de vaisselle…Quand toi et Papa êtes arrivés, on a filé dehors et on a escaladé le mur jusqu'à ma chambre…

Hermione les toisait d'un air sévère. Harry observait avec amusement Ron entrain de rapetisser devant sa mère. Draco serrait les dents, furieux.

Molly ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite, imitant la carpe.

—Je suis désolé, pardon ! Dit Ron. Nous n'aurions pas du mentir…tu es fâchée ? Euh…question idiote, bien sûr que oui…Tu vas nous punir ?

—Vous êtes trop grands pour que je vous enferme avec la goule. Vous êtes supposés être des adultes, alors, prenez vos responsabilités !

—Comment ?

—Cherche !

—Mais…

—Vous êtes de piètres parents ! Sa tasse cassée n'est rien en comparaison !

—Je sais…

—J'ai pas compris grand-chose aux histoires de paradoxes temporels, mais un truc me semble évident : Alita n'est pas là par hasard…le Temps…avec un grand T, ce Temps dont Hermione et Miss Douçamère parlent comme s'il s'agissait d'un être doté d'un cerveau…Le Temps a décidé qu'elle devait être là…pour quelle raison ? Oh, il doit y en avoir plusieurs ! Et l'une d'entre elles, c'est pour vous aider à grandir !

oOoOOOoOo

—Pourquoi diable es-tu passé aux aveux ? Gronda Draco alors que lui et Ron remontaient l'escalier, Harry et Hermione les talonnant.

—Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait d'avoir une conscience ! Répliqua Ron.

—Tu ne feras pas croire que tu es parfaitement pur et que tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal !

Ron se retourna, à la hauteur d'un petit palier entre deux étages. Harry et Hermione se figèrent.

—Oui, bien sûr que je parfois le mal, mais il y a des limites ! Et puis, j'ai un sens de la culpabilité très développé, voilà tout !

—Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu culpabilises pour ce dans quoi tu nous as…et mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous-deux ? Ajouta-t-il avec colère en voyant que Harry et Hermione les écoutaient, Dégagez immédiatement, c'est une discussion privée !

Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais Harry la coupa :

—Allons voir ailleurs et laissons le vieux couple se disputer…Ils se réconcilieront sur l'oreiller, non ?

Ron eut le réflexe d'attraper le poignet de Draco, qui avait sorti sa baguette dans le but de faire à Harry quelque chose de peu honorable.

—Laisse-moi lui faire une seconde cicatrice ! Se débattit-il, Une en travers du trou de balle, cette fois !

Hermione baissa les yeux et retrouva instantanément son regard triste. Ron tenta de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'en aillent.

Quand ils furent tous les deux partis, Ron et Draco s'installèrent sur le pan de bois en retrait de l'escalier, chassant la poussière du vieux coffre qui y était rangé. Draco semblait s'être calmé. Une lueur inquiète apparut dans ses yeux.

—On est si mauvais que ça ? Dit-il.

—Peut-être pas, Répondit Ron, Mais on a fait une bourde, c'est sûr…C'est pas logique qu'elle se fasse engueuler pour une tasse à trois Noises et que nous nous en tirions aussi bien pour tout le service trucmuche de l'arrière-grande-tante…

—Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour remédier à ça ? S'auto-flageller ?

—Mais, j'en sais rien, moi !

—Mais si, tu sais t'y faire dans ce genre de situations !

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

—Il suffit de regarder comment tu te débrouilles avec Alita…t'as comme un feeling avec elle, moi, tout me parait artificiel…

—Quoi ? Mais je n'ai aucun feeling du tout… Au contraire, j'ai l'impression d'être super-gauche tout le temps ! C'est vrai que j'ai peur de devoir sévir contre elle…j'ai peur de la vexer, même si elle le mérite…

—Mais tu t'en sors mieux que moi…des fois, je me dis que…t'es son préféré…

Ron resta silencieux quelques instants. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'on le préférait à qui que ce soit, il était plutôt habitué à être celui qu'on rejetait au profit d'un autre.

—Je n'ai pas du tout cette impression…elle nous aime tous les deux pareils…mais elle doit nous trouver bien bizarres, en ce moment…

—Tout me paraît artificiel, Répéta Draco, J'ai l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde que vous deux…en fait, c'est une impression générale…Que ça soit Alita, l'Espingouin, Potter, Granger et même ta mère…Je sens que vous êtes tous loin de moi, dans un autre univers…

—Et ton père ? Et Cius, Emy et Satin ? Et Zabini et Nott ? C'est plus ta bande à toi, ça ?

—En quelque sorte.

—On fait tous partie de la même bande.

—Et pourquoi ce que tu me dis-là serait vrai ?

—Parce que…

—Ron, tu sais bien que la cohésion de tout ce monde ne tient qu'à un seul principe : toi et moi, on est supposés nous aimer ! Et comme ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, toute cette logique s'effondre !

Ron grimaça, ne sachant que répondre à cela.

—Je me sens…si étranger ! Continua Draco.

—C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se rapproche…Hermione et Zabini doivent se voir coûte que coûte !

—Tu pourrais commencer par l'appeler « Blaise » !

—D'accord, mais tu appelles aussi mes amis par leurs prénoms !

—Si tu veux. Et n'oublie pas Théodore. Et arrête de te méfier de lui.

—Ok, ça va pas être facile, mais je vais essayer.

—Et travaille ta guitare !

—Ok. Je le ferai. Et toi, arrête de me cacher des choses !

—Je ne te cache rien.

—Que s'est-il passé dans le cabinet de Clara la deuxième fois qu'on y est allés ?

Draco blêmit.

—D'accord, je te cache ça, Admit-il. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, les entoura de ses bras, et posa son menton entre ses genoux. Ron eut soudain envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Cela faisait un moment qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose.

—Si tu veux, je peux t'offrir une bague, moi aussi !

—Comment ça ?

—Ben, pour te rendre la pareille. Pour que ça se voie que tu es mon mari — même si je ne t'aime toujours pas — comme ça, tu feras bien partie de ma bande.

—T'es gentil, mais comment comptes-tu me payer ça ?

—Je prévois de cambrioler Gringotts…Bill n'osera jamais dénoncer son propre frère !

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

—A la limite, je préfèrerais que tu m'offres une de ces bagues en plastic rose pour les gamines…Et en parlant de gamine, on devrait avoir une discussion avec elle…plutôt que de l'enfermer — ce qui ne va rien lui apprendre — on va lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne doit plus faire ça…

—Ok. Et après, on organise un rendez-vous pour Hermione et Zab…Blaise ?


	20. Qui veut voir Ron se faire battre aux éc

Comme on me l'a demandé dans une review, je précise: la croix sur la guitare que Ron achète dans le chapitre précédent est bien une référence à Indochine (Paradize), même s'ils ne sont pas supposés comprendre, étant donné que cet album n'est pas encore sorti pour eux (mais bien dans le futur, vous suivez?).

* * *

Chapitre vingt: Qui veut voir Ron se faire battre aux échecs ?

_« Le jeune Arnold avait 16 ans quand cela s'est produit : son ventre a commencé à gonfler de manière inexpliquée et il sentait d'étranges vibrations émaner de la protubérance. Interné en clinique pour qu'on lui extraie ce qui semblait être une tumeur maligne gastrique, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des Médicomages en découvrant qu'ils venaient d'effectuer une césarienne sur leur patient. En effet, sous l'incision se trouvait une petite fille âgée de 6 mois utérins. Comment le jeune-homme, normalement constitué, avait-il pu tomber enceint ? Gênés, les parents d'Arnold confièrent qu'il était homosexuel, pensant que cela éclairerait le diagnostique. Mais il n'empêchait que cela n'expliquait pas comment un autre homme aurait pu le féconder._

_Il s'agit toujours d'une légende urbaine, et les spécialistes sont assez sceptiques : selon eux, c'est une fable et rien de plus. La tumeur devait avoir une forme de bébé et les Médicomages manquaient d'intelligence._

_Cependant, quelques autres pensent encore que le jeune-homme pouvait avoir consommé de l'Emmprègue, élixir mystérieux et légendaire, dont l'invention est généralement attribué à Moria Stultia, sorcière de l'Antiquité misandre qui rêvait de trouver un moyen de faire le plus de mal possible à la gent masculine en leur imposant les contraintes de la maternité, en plus douloureux. Outre le cas d'Arnold, certains témoignages prétendent que plusieurs hommes se sont déjà retrouvés enceints par le manège de jeune-filles stériles qui, frustrées de ne pas pouvoir assouvir leurs fantasmes de maternité, faisaient boire du fameux élixir à leurs pauvres victimes qui avaient refusé leur avances amoureuses, étant homosexuels…. »_

—Granger ! Pitié, tais-toi ! Supplia Draco, Ce texte est affreux !

—Mais c'est tellement fascinant ! Répliqua Hermione en continuant à feuilleter son _Traité de Tératologie_, J'adore apprendre quelles limites la monstruosité peut atteindre !

—Tout cela donne envie d'être très misogyne, Marmonna Blaise…

—Voyons, c'est probablement une légende, comme l'auteur le précise, Dit Hermione.

—Hum…Fit Blaise, et on devinait qu'il aurait pu en dire beaucoup plus, mais qu'il se retenait, parce que ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Hermione, pleine de bonne volonté.

—Disons que je n'aime pas trop les femmes qui veulent à tout prix faire souffrir les hommes…

Bel exemple de litote. Hermione haussa les sourcils. L'envie flagrante de Blaise de parler le moins possible devenait problématique : comment cela pouvait-il évoluer entre eux s'il n'aimait pas communiquer ? Elle appréciait l'initiative de Ron et Draco d'avoir forcé le grand Noir à venir au Terrier (elle trouvait même ça très mignon de leur part), mais elle se demandait si vraiment ça allait lui permettre de tirer un trait sur le rouquin.

Aux côtés de Blaise, un autre Serpentard était invité, sans sa femme — car oui, Théo considérait déjà Luna comme sa femme — et son fils, qui étaient restés ensemble chez eux.

—Blaise se méfie des femmes trop puissantes, Susurra-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle était justement ce genre de femme : elle adorait frapper les garçons qui se montraient un chouïa irrespectueux envers elle et ses consœurs. Blaise était-il…machiste ?

—Où est Ron ? Demanda Théo.

—Chez Cius et Emy, Répondit Draco, Je suis presque jaloux : il va pouvoir approcher le sanctuaire où elle élabore ses romans…Enfin, je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse, il y est surtout pour Cius, ils doivent répéter leur musique…

—J'imagine la scène, Sourit Harry, Doués comme ils sont…

—Ferme-la, Po…Harry, toi, tu jouerais du triangle que tu serais fichu de jouer mal…et puis, ils ont fait des progrès !

—Ça fait environ trois semaines, non ?

—Ouais…Et ça me fait mal de dire, mais j'aimerais que le latin…Hal y soit aussi. Ainsi que Neis Jesaispascomment. Plus tôt ils seront réunis tous les quatre, mieux ce sera.

—Et la petite ?

—Elle est dans la cuisine avec Ginny et un petit vieux…

—Un petit vieux ?

—Septimus Weasley, le père d'Arthur ! Dit Hermione, Allons, un peu de respect pour le grand âge !

oOoOOOoOo

En effet, dans la pièce voisine, Ginny essayait de glisser en douceur au vieillard :

—Ecoute, Pépé, elle a beau être au courant qu'elle est adoptée, c'est pas la peine de le lui rappeler en lui demandant pourquoi elle n'est pas rousse !

—Mais Ginevra, comment peut-on être un Weasley sans avoir nos cheveux flamboyants ?

—Pépé !

—Alors, t'es mon arrière-grand-papi, toi ? Les interrompit Alita de sa petite voix flûtée.

—Et oui, poussinette, je suis le papa du papa de ton papa…j'ai quatre-vingt-quatre ans !

—La vache, qu'est-ce que t'es vieux !

—Alita ! Gronda Ginny.

—Laisse, Ginevra-poussinette, elle est mignonne !

—Dis Pépé, ils zétaient grands comment les dinosaures ? Ils zont zamais essayé de te manzer ?

Ginny blêmit. Mais Septimus éclata de rire.

—Oh, oui, poussinette, surtout les t-rex, ils étaient féroces, heureusement qu'ils sont aujourd'hui éteints, car je ne coure plus assez vite pour leur échapper, avec mes rhumatismes et ma sciatique…Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas rousse ? Tu n'es pas une Weasley ?

—Ben… si mais…

Ginny soupira et se leva.

—Allez, viens Pépé, il est temps que Maman s'occupe de toi…

—Si tu veux, poussinette…mais qui sont les gens dans le living?

—Ce sont nos amis : Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Théodore…et Draco.

—Mais Tata Dzinny, pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Il le sait dézà puisque tu lui as dit tantôt !

—Euh…Commença Ginny, Pépé avait oublié…

—Mais enfin, on n'oublie pas quelque chose aussi vite ! Pas vrai, Pépé ?

—Ginevra, qui est cette petiote ? Et pourquoi elle m'appelle Pépé ?

—Maman ! Appela Ginny, Pépé est là, il veut prendre le café !

—J'ai jamais dit que je voulais du café ! Enfin, si peut-être, je ne me souviens plus…

Par chance, Molly arriva et Ginny put souffler. Elle emmena Alita rejoindre les autres au living.

—Il est marrant, Pépé, Dit la petite fille, mais pourquoi il pose tout le temps les mêmes questions ?

—Les personnes âgées…n'ont pas toujours bonne mémoire…

—Pourtant, Barbe Blanche il était pas comme ça, et pourtant il avait l'air encore plus vieux !

—Barbe Blanche?

—Vi, le monsieur avec les bonbons au citron !

—Ah, tu parles de Dumbledore ? Lui, il est un peu spécial…

—Pas qu'un peu ! Rectifia Draco.

Alita remarqua alors la présence de Blaise et Théo et alla les embrasser, regrettant que Luna et Edward ne soient pas là. A l'évocation du prénom du petit garçon, tous frémirent en pensant « Mystère Luna et Nott ».

—P'pa va bientôt revenir de chez Mr Cius?

—Il ne devrait plus tarder, Dit Draco en jetant un œil à sa montre.

—Tant mieux, je me réjouis de voir ça, Dit Ginny.

—Voir quoi ?

—Ron et Pépé.

—Pourquoi ?

—Vous allez voir, Chantonna la rouquine avec un air malicieux.

—On parle de moi ? Fit le vieillard en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, faisant sursauter Hermione qui lui trouva une ressemblance avec la photo de l'homme hybride d'humain et de Lépréchaun de la page 64 de son livre.

—Pépé, restez en place ! Gronda Mrs Weasley, en arrivant derrière lui.

—S'il te plait, Molly, laisse-moi un peu profiter des ces jeunes gens…Qui sont-ils déjà ?

Alita se mit à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était rigolo, Pépé !

—Par l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, laissez-les tranquilles !

—Mais il ne nous dérange pas ! Dit Hermione.

—Merci, ma jolie ! Et puis, je parie que tu ne connais pas la véritable histoire de cette épée de Gryffondor !

Molly soupira.

« Oh, non, c'est reparti pour un tour ! »

—Et bien, ce sont les gobelins qui…Commença Hermione, mais le grand-père s'était déjà installé dans un fauteuil libre et prenait un air très solennel.

—C'était en 1023, Dit-il, J'y étais ! Et là, j'ai vu le petit Godric…

—Vous voulez dire que vous avez connu les Fondateurs de Poudlard ? Dit Harry en levant un sourcil circonspect.

—Tout à fait, et tout commença le jour de la fête des lapins…c'est comme ça qu'on appelait Pâques à l'époque…Godric et moi avion mis nos chapeaux garnis de feuilles de mandragores…c'était la mode à l'époque, sauf qu'on n'appelait pas ça des mandragores mais des petites hurleuses…et puis, là, qui voyons-nous qui se baigne nu dans la rivière ? Salazar Serpentard, et oui !

—Euh…Fit Draco.

—Salazar avait aussi un chapeau avec des feuilles de petite hurleuse, c'était la mode à l'époque…et puis, c'est que zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

—Euh…c'est moi, où il vient de s'endormir au milieu d'une phrase ?

—C'est pas toi, il vient effectivement de s'endormir au milieu d'une phrase !

Le vieux était tombé dans les bras du sommeil et ronflait, la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, un filet de salive lui coulant des lèvres.

—Il est marrant, Pépé, hein ? Et puis, il m'a espliqué qu'il avait vu des dinosaures, des féroces qui essayaient de le manzer !

—Ouais, et il est aussi sorti avec Cléopâtre, peut-être ?

—Euh ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Septimus en se réveillant subitement, Qui êtes-vous, vous tous ? Vous êtes des espions de l'armée des Nains, c'est ça ?

—Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Pépé, Dit Molly. Allez, je vais vous conduire dans la chambre d'ami.

—C'est ça ! Et pourquoi tu ne me mettrais pas des couches-culottes aussi, espèce d'infirmière ?

Molly s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte d'entrée du Terrier s'ouvrit et se referma sur Ron et Cius qui furent vite au salon.

—Salut, tout le monde…oh, Pépé !

—Mon petit Ronald !

—Euh…Bonjour !

—Ah, un jeune délinquant hooligan!

—Euh…non, Pépé, c'est Cius, c'est un pote et…

—Il va piquer notre pognon !

—Mais non ! Dit Ron en souriant.

Il serra le vieillard dans ses bras de façon très chaleureuse.

—Alors, gamin, comment tu vas ? Tu aimes toujours les échecs ?

—Oh, oui, Dit Ron, les yeux illuminés, Au fait, tu connais ma fille ?

—Hein ? C'est ta fille ça ?

—Mais Pépé, on te l'a dit au moins quatre fois, tu oublies vraiment tout !

—Vous allez jouer aux échecs ? Demanda Ginny, sautant sur place.

—Sûrement, Dit Ron, Pourquoi ?

—Oh, pour rien ! Répondit sa sœur avec un petit rire.

—Bon, puisque je suis là, autant faire du café pour tout le monde, Intervint Mrs Weasley.

—Je vous accompagne, Dit Draco en la suivant dans la cuisine.

—D'accord, il nous faudra tout un service de tasses…mais un pas trop cher, cette fois !

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chorizo de la discorde a disparu depuis longtemps, mais dites-moi…Ron a l'air fort proche du grand-père ?

—Oh ça ? Il l'adore depuis tout petit…depuis qu'il lui a fait découvrir les échecs en fait, Pépé avait gagné pas mal de compétitions dans sa jeunesse…

—Ah bon ?

—Oui, je me rappelle encore quand il venait ici avec Mémé — Merlin ait son âme— les gosses s'en foutaient pas mal, car pour eux, les vieux ne servent qu'à distribuer des cadeaux à Noël. Tous sauf Ron, qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter dans les bras de Pépé pour se faire câliner. Puis un jour, Arthur et Pépé ont joué aux échecs devant Ron…Lui, il n'y comprenait rien, il avait à peine cinq ans, mais il regardait l'échiquier, complètement captivé, et essayait d'attraper les pièces avec ses petites mains…je dois avoir une photo quelque part…

Elle fouilla dans une armoire pour dénicher un album et le montra à Draco qui remplissait un filtre à café.

—Tiens, regarde…attends non, là c'est Ron à deux ans et demi, en train de manger les croquettes de Mushy, c'était notre chat…

Draco esquissa un sourire : Ron allait détester ça quand il lui apprendrait que sa mère avait osé lui montrer des photos de lui à l'époque où il était un mignon petit choupinet avec des petites mains potelées…

—Ah, voilà : Ron, cinq ans, assis sur les genoux de Pépé, en train de faire semblant de jouer aux échecs…comme il était fier !

Le cliché montrait le mini-rouquin, le visage très concentré, comme s'il était vraiment entrain de réfléchir à une manœuvre échiquéenne.

—Et puis, Pépé lui a appris à jouer, et il a vite compris comment ça fonctionnait. Moi, je lui ai appris les dames, il a vite compris aussi, mais ce ne l'intéressait pas autant…

—Et donc, il est si doué depuis tout petit ?

—Doué doué…il a tout de même pris du retard dans l'apprentissage de la lecture avec ça !

—Oui, mais, je veux dire…j'ai souvent entendu dire que Ron était véritablement fort aux échecs… en tous cas, l'échiquier géant de McGonagall…

—Ouais, ça tu peux le dire…Au début, Arthur et moi on jouait avec lui, et quelques fois Bill et Charlie, et à sept ans, il nous battait tous ! Sauf Pépé, évidemment, car c'est en quelque sorte de lui que Ron tient son talent…

Draco souleva le plateau chargé de tasses, cuillères, cafetière, pot à lait et sucrier et entra dans le salon. Septimus s'était à nouveau endormi, ses poils de nez frétillaient sous sa respiration et cela rendait Alita hilare. Draco se demanda comment cette épave burlesque pouvait avoir été un cerveau si brillant.

—Ah, au fait, Mistinguette, Dit Cius, J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Il sortit un livre de sa poche de veste à motifs de dragons.

—J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais les pirates et les mangas…

—Les quoi ? Demanda Molly.

—C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le neuvième art au Japon.

—Le neuvième art ?

—La bande dessinée.

—Ah.

—_One Piece_ ! S'écria Alita, Mais c'est le Tome 9 ! On en est dézà au quarantième au moins !

Cius parvint à se retenir de hurler « Quoi ?! », se rappelant à temps que cela pouvait bien être vrai dans son époque.

—Oui, mais c'est un numéro en japonais, je sais que tu ne sais pas le lire, mais c'est un objet de collection…

—Merci ! De toutes façons, z'ai pas non plus de manga en anglais, c'est un peu beaucoup à lire, alors, ze les regarde sur le lordinateur de Mr Hal, il a plein de dessins animés dessus avec du télécherchement et des lillégals !

—Ah, ah…

—Pff, Fit Draco, Il fait vraiment n'importe quoi cet Esp…Hal.

Il s'installa à côté de Ron après lui avoir donné sa tasse de café.

—Merci.

—Tu veux un biscuit au chocolat avec ?

—Hein ? Euh…non. Non Merci, mais c'est gentil.

—Tu préfères les croquettes de Mushy ?

—Quoi ?

—Ooouuuuuu, Fit Théo, y'a Draco qui est aux petits soins pour son chéri !

—La ferme ! Répliqua Draco, provoquant le rire discret de Blaise devant son air outragé et son rougissement.

—Mushy…Murmura Ron.

—Ze peux avoir du café, Mamie ?

—Non, tu es trop petite. Bois ton cacao !

—Mais euh…

—Mais va d'abord ranger le livre que Cius t'a offert, tu vas faire des taches dessus !

—Rhoooo !

—Vous savez, Dit Cius une fois Alita partie, Au Japon, dès qu'un manga est lu, on le jette à la poubelle !

—Quoi ? S'effara Ron.

—Ouais, c'est imprimé en noir et blanc sur du mauvais papier, c'est extrêmement bon marché. Les gens les achètent pour tuer le temps dans le métro et à la fin du voyage, ils les balancent dans la première poubelle qu'ils croisent.

—C'est un sacrilège ! Dit Ron, Même si c'est du mauvais papier, je m'en fiche : les bandes dessinées sont faites pour être gardées, collectionnées et chouchoutées comme des trésors !

Draco rit intérieurement en pensant à l'étagère de la chambre de Ron, débordante d'albums.

—Ron, votre répétition s'est bien déroulée ? Coupa Hermione.

—Euh…ça va…

— Vous progressez ?

—Un peu, mais c'est toujours bof bof…

—En fait, Dit Cius, Quand on joue tous les deux, ça fait le même bruit qu'un écureuil qui dégringole les escaliers…

Lui et Ron partirent dans un rire nerveux.

—Et votre groupe s'appelle ASHEs donc…Dit Harry.

—Ouais.

—Vous pensez que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

—Un sigle ? Ouais, peut être, mais quoi alors ?

—Association de Salauds Hautement Emotifs et Sirupeux ? Suggéra le rouquin.

—Amateurs de Salades à la Harissa Emulsionnée en Soupe ? Pouffa Draco.

—T'es obsédé par la cuisine, toi !

— Ben, si ça se trouve en fait, ça veut rien, dire, y'a pas de sigle !

—Ouais…

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dit Hermione, Je suis sûre qu'un jour vous arriverez à jouer bien…

—Honnêtement, Dit Ron, J'étais entrain de me dire que l'alternative « provocateurs » était la plus envisageable, vu notre « talent »…

La brune haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

—Provocateurs ? Répéta Harry, Tu comptes jeter ta culotte dans le public?

—Tout a fait, Répondit Ron en se forçant à avoir l'air sérieux, Même que ça sera une culotte rose en dentelle!

—Si j'ai bien compris, Dit Cius, il s'agit plutôt d'un jeu sur l'ambigüité présumée des relations exactes entre nous…

Profitant que Molly était retournée en cuisine et que le vieux dormait toujours, il posa sa tasse et se leva, se plaça face à Ron et mis ses deux mains de part et d'autre de lui, sur le dossier de sa chaise.

—Par exemple, Poursuivit-il, si on fait un peu notre show sur scène, et que je fais ça…

Il commença à se frotter à Ron comme une strip-teaseuse à sa barre verticale. Harry se mit à rire et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

—En effet, vous devez allumer les adolescentes un peu perverses avec ce genre de numéro, Dit Hermione en croisant les bras.

—Je dois être une adolescente perverse alors, Dit Ginny, bavant presque alors que Cius faisait mine de lécher Ron au visage, son piercing à la langue étincelant à la lumière. Oh, oui, très perverse, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai même oublié qu'un des deux était mon bête frère ! C'est méga-sexy !

—Ginny ! Fit Harry, choqué.

Ron ne disait rien, il tourna la tête vers Draco, craignant que celui-ci ne soit encore jaloux. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, il semblait même amusé. En revanche, si cela avait été Hal…Ils furent interrompus par un ronflement particulièrement retentissant, concordant avec le retour d'Alita qui reclapa la porte un peu fort derrière elle. Le vieux était réveillé et regardait autour de lui, déboussolé. Cius regagna rapidement sa place.

—Où suis-je ? Où est mon café ?

—Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas, Railla Ginny.

—Mais si ! Répliqua Septimus en s'emparant de la tasse de Théodore sans se gêner, Au fait, c'est qui le hooligan ?

—Je m'appelle Cius, et je ne suis pas…

—Oh, Ronald, tu es là ! Viens dire bonjour à Pépé !

—Re-bonjour, Pépé !

—Dis, gamin, tu aimes toujours jouer aux échecs ?

—Mais bien sûr, voyons ? On joue une part ?

—Oui, va chercher _notre_ échiquier !

—Yes ! S'écria Ginny.

—Pourquoi tu es si pressée de les voir jouer ? Demanda Harry.

—Tu verras, tu verras…En attendant, je me réserve une bonne place pour voir ce spectacle !

—Pôpa…Marmonna Alita, Tu peux me lire la suite des_ Orphelines_ ?

—Comment ça la suite ? S'étonna Draco, nous l'avons terminé hier!

—Oui, le premier livre, maintenant, il y a encore les douze autres…

—Les douze autres ?

—C'est la série écrite par Melony Snitchet ? Demanda Blaise.

—Euh…oui, Dit Draco en se tournant vers lui, Les aventures de Violaine, Madeleine et la petite Hélène , des orphelines à qui il arrive un tas de malheurs parce qu'un vilain pas beau veut leur piquer leur héritage…

—Je…Commença Blaise.

—Tu as envie de lui lire ?

—Euh…

—C'est vrai ? Tonton Blaise va me lire mon livre ?

—Quelle bonne idée ! Dit Ron, Hermione, tu devrais l'aider !

—Hein ? Quoi ? Fit celle-ci en sursautant, Moi ? Lire une histoire ?

—Ouais, y'en a un qui fait les personnages et l'autre le narrateur ! En tous cas, Draco et moi, on fait comme ça quand on lit tous les deux !

—Allez, allez-y ! Conclut Draco.

—Oui, mais euh…Balbutia Blaise.

—Je parie que si c'était May qui te le demandait, tu n'hésiterais pas ! Râla Draco en croisant les bras et en prenant un air boudeur.

—Bon d'accord, Hermione, tu viens ?

oOoOOOoOo

—Au fait gamin, tu connais l'histoire de notre échiquier ?

—Oui, Pépé, tu me l'as déjà racontée cinq fois…et c'était cinq histoires différentes d'ailleurs…comme la fois où t'as dit que c'était le Roi Arthur qui te l'avait taillé avec Excalibur !

—Pas du tout, Ronald, c'était en 1874 à Edimbourg, c'était le jour le plus froid du monde, mon cerveau avait gelé, alors j'ai été trouvé la vieille folle qui habitait en haut de la colline qui surplombe la ville et ses clochers…

—Euh…Pépé, tu peux jouer, c'est ton tour !

—Après qu'elle en ait fini avec le garçon à l'horloge à coucou, elle s'est occupée de moi et m'a greffé un échiquier dans le crâne et…

A quelques pas, les autres les observaient. Ginny en particulier, ne perdait aucune miette de leur duel.

—Il est toujours comme ça, ton papy ? Lui demanda Harry.

—Oui, c'est assez folklo, mais il y a des avantages…

—Quand il a dit à Ron d'aller chercher « leur » échiquier, il…

—Oui, Ron a hérité de son talent, alors il lui a aussi offert son échiquier, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi vieux et usé…

—Cet échiquier sur lequel j'ai été humilié un million de fois, Dit amèrement Harry.

—Nous avons tous été humiliés au moins un million de fois, Dit Ginny, Et justement, Pépé me permet toujours de me venger…

—Tu veux dire que…

—Ouais : Pépé est la seule personne au monde à pouvoir vaincre Ron, parce qu'il a l'expérience en plus. Et comme moi, Ron me bat tout le temps, je savoure à fond !

—Alors c'était ça ? Répliqua Draco en s'incrustant dans la conversation, Tu voulais juste te foutre lui ?

—Ben oui, et quoi ?

—Il faut être soi-même vraiment minable pour se réjouir des défaites de quelqu'un d'autre !

—Tiens, tu défends Ron ? Fit remarquer Harry.

—Evidemment, c'est mon…

Draco resta bloqué devant la rousse et le binoclard. Les quelques secondes d'hésitation suffire à faire s'empourprer ses joues.

—Parce que c'est ce que je suis supposé faire ! Rebondit-il.

—Chuuuut, Fit Théo d'une voix très calme et quelque peu amusée, Ils essaient de se concentrer.

—En réalité, Dit Cius, Le vieux s'est encore endormi.

En effet, Ron haussait les épaules devant l'échiquier.

—Il ne changera jamais…

—Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer, S'empressa de dire Draco, de manière à ce que Harry et Ginny ne réfléchissent pas trop longtemps à ce qu'ils venaient de voir et entendre.

—Ouais, Sourit le rouquin, Il est vieux, il est tout fripé, sa tête ressemble à un fruit pourri, il a des poils dans les oreilles et il n'arrête pas de radoter, mais c'est mon Pépé adoré, quoi !

—Oh, les poils dans les oreilles, tu sais à qui cela me fait penser, Ronnie ? Demanda Ginny, les yeux soudain très humides.

Les deux Weasley se regardèrent un instant et puis déclarèrent :

—Mushy !

—Qui ? Fit Harry.

—C'était leur chat quand ils étaient petits, Répondit Draco.

—Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

—Oh, Mushy était tellement gentil ! S'exclama Ron.

—Oh, tu te rappelles quand il avait griffé Papa ?

—Ouais, et quand il avait vomi dans les Rice Crispies de Charlie ?

—Oh, c'était trop mignon, il me manque tellement, mon Mushy !

—Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé, Maman a toujours refusé de nous dire comment il était mort…

—Ah ! Mushy ! Vous voulez le savoir ? Fit le vieux en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

—T'es à nouveau réveillé Pépé ?

—C'était en 1983, ici, dans ce salon ! Fred était chargé d'empêcher Mushy de bouger, et pendant ce temps-là, Georges mettait des pétards du Dr Flibuste dedans…

—Comment ça « dedans » ?

—Il vous faut un dessin ?

—Quoi ?

—Puis, ils ont allumé les pétards, et paf ! toute une pluie d'étoiles rouges et bleues, et des morceaux de chat un peu partout, ici, là, et là-bas !

Ron et Ginny regardaient leur aïeul médusés.

—Oh, non, Mushyyyy !!!! Sanglota Ginny en se réfugiant dans les bras de Harry (qui ne trouva rien à y redire).

—Saleté de siamois diaboliques, ils méritent la potence ! Fulmina Ron en brandissant le poing.

—Euh…Fit Théo, Y'a Cius qui est dans les choux…

—Je ne me suis pas évanoui, je suis juste littéralement cloué au sol par ce terrible cas de violence envers un animal ! Quelqu'un peut m'aider à me relever ?

—C'est vrai que c'est triste, Admit Draco, pauvre petite bête…

—Enfin, bon, Dit Ginny en se reprenant, Continuez à jouer, voir perdre Ron va sûrement me remonter le moral !

Ron soupira en regardant sa sœur et se tourna vers son grand-père.

Celui-ci s'était encore endormi.

oOoOOOoOo

— « Et ce fut à cet instant précis que les orphelines comprirent avec effroi qu'Edmée, l'affreuse petite amie du triste sire, leur avait tendu un piège ! » Lut Blaise.

—« Aïlkaramba ! S'exclama Hélène » Conclut Hermione en prenant une voix de bébé.

— On pourrait en arrêter là ? Demanda Blaise, Je n'ai plus de salive.

— D'accord, de toutes façons, z'ai faim, faut demander à Mamie quand c'est qu'on manze…

Alita sauta du lit où ils étaient tous les trois assis et fila en bas en radotant quelques mots sans se rendre compte qu'il était impossible de l'écouter.

« Merde, je suis toute seule avec lui ! » S'effara intérieurement Hermione.

Elle rougit, mal à l'aise, tout simplement.

—Euh…Tu sembles beaucoup aimer les histoires pour enfants, Minauda-t-elle.

—Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Et bien, je me rappelle que tu avais lu _Matilda_ de Dahl alors que c'est un livre moldu…

—Comment tu le sais ?

— Tu te souviens, tu avais comparé Mademoiselle Petrova à Legourdin ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai…

— Comment un sorcier de souche peut lire un livre pour enfants moldu ? Je sais que Draco en lit aussi, mais il se cache de son père pour le faire…

—Un des ex-maris de ma mère était un Moldu, et il m'avait fait ce petit cadeau…Comme ma mère ne me donnait jamais rien à lire…

—Ah…d'accord…

Elle se retint de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à savoir : pourquoi Mrs Zabini collectionnait-elle autant de maris pour être une veuve de plus en plus riche ? Bien que la réponse fût évidente, il s'agissait surtout de rumeurs, et cela aurait pu vexer Blaise.

—Donc, tu aimes les livres pour enfants parce que tu n'en as pas eu quand tu étais petit ?

—C'est un peu ça oui…

—Blaise…Je me demande…

—Ouais ?

—Ça te dérange vraiment…mon sang…le fait que je sois une…

—Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione se sentit comme figée par la foudre.

—Désolé si je te vexe, mais je suis trop habitué à employer ce terme.

—Il y en a d'autres pour désigner ce que je suis, et ils ne sont pas connotés péjorativement. Tu devrais faire un effort pour ne pas sous-entendre que mon sang est sale !

—Désolé, mais pour moi, « Née-Moldue » c'est un euphémisme.

—Euphémisme ? Tu sais que chez Moldus, c'est toi qui subirais le rejet de certains ?

—Hein ? Et pourquoi ?

—Pour une raison aussi stupide que celle pour laquelle certains sang-purs me rejettent, moi !

Ils se toisèrent de manière peu avenante pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Draco et Ron n'entrent dans leur chambre. Hermione était furieuse que derrière ce que Blaise était en apparence — un type réservé et plus mature que Draco — se cachaient toujours les mêmes préjugés récurrents chez les jeunes Serpentards. Et Blaise n'appréciait toujours pas le côté autoritaire d'Hermione.

—Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi, Blaise, Dit Draco, Tu peux facilement dire du mal d'elle sans évoquer son sang, elle a suffisamment de travers en dehors de ça…

—Arrête un peu ! Soupira Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale, Et à part, ça, Blaise, Théodore est sur le point de s'en aller…Si tu pars avec lui…

—Ouais…Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, tous les deux…

—Quoi ?

Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard très malaisé.

—Ouais, depuis ces quelques semaines où vous m'obligez à venir (en essayant dès que possible de faire en sorte que je sois seul avec _elle_) vous avez l'air de plus en plus…

—...sur la même longueur d'onde, Termina Hermione.

—C'est parce qu'il le faut bien ! Décréta Draco pendant que Ron comptait les taches au plafond.

Des touches de couleurs apparurent sur son visage et Hermione eut une fois de plus la tête de celle dont le cœur est entrain de passer sous une tondeuse à gazon.

—Et vous, ça marche ? Demanda Draco.

Blaise jeta un œil à la brune.

—Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas encore assez roux, il me semble.

Hermione se figea : si Blaise se rendait compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ne plus aimer Ron, c'était le pire !

—Essaie de manger des carottes, Plaisanta Draco, On ne sait jamais qu'à force…

Les quatre jeunes gens descendirent les escaliers en silence. Ron passa en premier et Draco se fit la réflexion, en fixant ses cheveux, que cette jolie couleur n'allait pas à tout le monde, et certainement pas à Blaise.

En bas, Théodore les attendait, sans impatience, en fait fasciné par les élucubrations de Septimus qui expliquait à Alita comment il avait inventé le café.

—Vous vous en allez dézà ?

—Et oui, petite puce !

—C'est dommaze que May et Tristan soient encore malades…

Hermione ayant initialement inventé que Blaise, Tristan et May étaient partis en vacances sans elle, pour le faire venir au Terrier, on avait raconté à Alita qu'ils étaient revenus mais que les deux petits jumeaux étaient atteints de varicelle et ne pouvaient pas venir en même temps que leur Papa. Et comme Hermione n'avait pas fait la varicelle quand elle était petite, elle n'avait pas le droit de retourner vivre avec eux au risque d'être contaminée, ce qui serait dangereux à son âge.

—Mais tout de même, Chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Draco, Cette excuse commence à être périmée, ça fait quand même plusieurs semaines qu'ils ont cette varicelle, il va falloir trouver autre chose !

—Pas de problème, dans quelques jours, on change de lieu de résidence, on va habiter au Manoir Malfoy, or, mon père accepte rarement que je reçoive des gens…

—Même tes copains de Serpentard ?

—Oui. A la limite, il voudra bien que Théo vienne une ou deux fois, car il s'entend bien avec son père…

Ron se retint de dire « Ouais, je vois bien les deux ex-Mangemorts ! »

—Mais il ne permettra pas que Luna l'accompagne. Blaise, il ne l'aime pas trop…enfin, il n'aime pas sa mère…quant à tes amis à toi, oublie ! Surtout Hermione. Même toi et Alita en fait, il fait un gros effort parce qu'il y est obligé, mais je parie qu'il désinfectera la maison dès qu'on sera partis…

—Super…Donc, il suffira qu'on dise à la petite que Papi Lulu est un méchant bonhomme qui n'aime personne, c'est ça ?

—Oui, si j'ai bien compris, elle ne l'a jamais vu car j'ai coupé les ponts avec mes parents…

Une fois Blaise et Théodore partis, Cius prit également congé.

—Attends une minute, Dit Septimus, Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester dîner ? Molly a fait du steak de mammouth, je l'ai chassé moi-même !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Alita.

—Mais non, Pépé, il aime pas ça, lui, il est vézétarien, il aime que les steaks de plante !

— Ah, bon ? Et une salade de fougères jurassiques, ça te dit ?

—Euh… Il faut que j'y aille, Répondit le jeune-homme en disparaissant.

—Au fait, c'était qui ce hooligan ?


	21. Le métal et la soie

Moui, moui, il est long ce chapitre, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à mettre dedans, et aucune des scènes ne méritait d'être bâclée/sucrée/raccourcie/reportée dans un autre chapitre, plus que jamais…

* * *

Chapitre vingt et un : Le métal et la soie

—Ça ne va pas ! Déclara Draco en entassant du linge sale pour le porter à laver.

—Quoi qui ne va pas ? Fit Ron en levant négligemment les yeux de sa bande dessinée.

—Et bien…on s'entend bien…on…on est souvent d'accord, on ne se dispute plus ! C'est ce que Blaise et Hermione ont tenté de sous-entendre hier : toi et moi, on est sur la même longueur d'onde !

Le blond faisait des grands gestes et semblait sur le point d'exploser subitement.

—Ça fait bien une semaine que je ne me suis plus senti en colère contre toi ! Poursuivit-il.

—Personnellement, Dit Ron, Je trouve ça plutôt agréable …reposant en tous cas.

—Mais c'est pas normal ! Rien ne va plus !

—Tu es vraiment un mec compliqué, en plus, c'était un peu ça le but, non ?

—T'es amoureux de moi ?

—Euh…bien sûr que non ! Mais j'apprécie cette ambiance de non-haine entre nous, c'est très confortable, et ça fait que quand je te vois, je n'ai plus envie de t'arracher les organes génitaux pour te les faire manger…C'était comme ça avant, mais là tu vois, t'as beau être dans la même pièce que moi, je suis zen, zen, zen…

—Comment tu peux l'être ? Moi, je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça ! Ça a beau faire des mois à présent qu'on est plongés là-dedans, et qu'une routine s'est installée, non, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais…

—Moi au contraire, ça commence à me paraître très naturel…Je veux dire, toi, moi, Alita, la petite famille, on est bien comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tout est en ordre, à sa place…Enfin, ça manque un peu de sexe quand même, c'est vrai que ma vie d'adulte, je l'imaginais un peu plus pimentée que ça, mais bon, c'est déjà pas mal…

—Tu t'entends parler quand tu dis ça ?

—Ouais…

—Moi ça me choque…je…ton mépris me manque, insulte-moi s'il te plait !

—Euh…tu es un enculé !

—Bof, c'est pas terrible, tu n'y mets aucune conviction ! Et puis, pourquoi « enculé » ?

—Parce que ça, même si je finis par t'aimer, ça pourra quand même être vrai…

—Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui sera…

—Ben ouais…

—On verra…

—Exactement…

—Euh…je viens d'employer le futur simple de l'indicatif là ?

—Oui, « on verra ».

—C'est un temps et un mode qui suggèrent une vérité future que rien ne peut empêcher de s'accomplir ?

—Ou du moins, ça veut dire que toi, tu considères comme acquis l'idée de me baiser…

—Ah…misère ! Ça n'arrivera jamais !

—Oui, parce que c'est moi qui vais te baiser.

—Tu m'énerves !

—Ça te manquait, hein ? Et cette pile de linge, tu comptes la tenir dans tes bras jusqu'à la fin des temps en restant planté là ?

—Je vais la porter dans la manne qui est au bout du couloir !

Il sortit sous le regard amusé de Ron, il croisa Hermione :

—Je suis entrain de me poser des questions, Dit-elle.

—Genre ?

—Et bien, qu'allez-vous faire quand arrivera la fin du mois d'août ?

—Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?

Il posa sa pile de linge et retourna dans la chambre de Ron, où elle le suivit.

—Vous ne pouvez pas indéfiniment vivre chez les autres ! Vous avez passé, si je récapitule : une nuit dans la forêt interdite, deux mois et demi en Espagne, un mois ici, et vous allez en passer un autre au Manoir Malfoy…Ce qui fait en tout quatre mois et demi de vacances improvisées…Croyez-vous qu'elle ne va pas se poser des questions, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Et je répète : où allez-vous vivre après le Manoir ?

—C'est vrai que c'est un problème, ça, Admit Ron.

—Voici les possibilités qui s'offrent à vous, Continua Hermione : 1) Deviner où vous habiterez dans le futur, acheter cette maison et l'aménager…tout ça en un mois 2) Trouver un autre endroit de vacances ainsi qu'une bonne excuse pour avoir l'air crédible…3) Renvoyer Alita dans son époque

—Hum…Fit Draco, la troisième est la plus réaliste…la plus triste, mais c'est celle qui convient le mieux…

—De toutes façons, on la reverra un jour, hein ? Dit Ron, Il suffira d'attendre quelques…années…

—Et le problème principal, c'est _comment_ la renvoyer là-bas, Objecta Hermione, Je me triture les méninges, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus : où peut se situer ce Sablier ? Si seulement je savais de quel pays est originaire Alita ! Mais je ne sais pas comment lui extorquer l'information. Elle doit bien le savoir…Les parents adoptifs finissent toujours par dire à leur gosse, en regardant une carte du monde « Regarde, c'est là que nous avons été te chercher ! »

—Tu devrais arrêter de te faire des cheveux blancs avec ça, Dit Draco.

—Mais…Protesta-t-elle, Vous…

—On va réfléchir au problème, promis ! Dit Ron en la prenant par l'épaule, Mais toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

—Mais…Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi de résoudre cette partie-là du mystère…

—Mais non, Soupira Draco.

—Tu dois te concentrer sur Blaise, Reprit Ron.

—J'en suis nulle part avec lui !

—On devrait peut-être vous envoyer à Azúcar Culebra, ça nous a plutôt réussi à nous ! Suggéra Ron.

—C'est ça ! Railla Draco, Envoie-les tous les deux dans le cabinet de Clara !

—Qui ? Questionna Hermione.

—La psy.

—Ça ne marche vraiment pas avec Blaise, Se plaignit-elle, Et ça ne sert à rien de le faire venir ici, ça empire tout, et en plus, il n'a vraiment pas l'air content que vous l'obligiez à venir !

—C'est vrai qu'on devrait éviter de le faire venir, Dit Ron, Ça n'a pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'effet…

—Il faut sans doute encore un peu de temps, Dit Draco.

—Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer l'inverse : c'est Hermione qui va aller chez Blaise, maintenant !

—Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question, Ronald !

—C'est pas une mauvaise idée, Dit Draco, Il se dévoilera un peu plus si tu as accès à sa maison, à sa chambre…n'hésite pas à fouiner…

—Vous êtes malades, il ne voudra jamais de moi chez lui !

—On n'est pas obligés de lui demander son autorisation, Susurra Draco en échangeant un regard complice avec Ron.

—Et on n'est pas non plus obligés de le prévenir que tu vas venir…Répondit le rouquin avec le même jeu.

—Ouais…parfaitement, si tu lui rends visite à l'improviste…

—Et sa mère ?

—La veuve noire (sans mauvais jeu de mots) ? Elle, elle n'aura rien à dire, c'est tout ! Décida Draco.

Hermione croisa les bras alors que Ron plissait le nez de dégoût à l'image mentale de Mme Zabini en araignée venimeuse.

—Il n'est pas question que j'aille chez eux ! Décréta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Je préfère encore chercher ce Sablier !

—Mais tu n'as aucune piste pour commencer !

—M'en fous ! Je reprendrai ton idée de temple aztèque maléfique : j'irai en Amérique du sud et je les ferai tous !

—Ça a l'air dangereux…

—Je me défendrai avec un fouet, comme Indiana Jones !

—Un fouet marcherait peut-être aussi avec Blaise, Dit malicieusement Draco.

—Je n'irai pas chez lui !

—C'est ça ou le cabinet de la psy !

—Tu dis ça comme si c'était quelque chose de terrible, Fit remarquer Ron, Pourtant, elle est gentille, Evelina…Bon, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose d'aller chez elle, mais…

Draco le fit taire d'un regard.

—De toutes façons, votre problème est plus urgent, Reprit Hermione, Il faut trouver ce Sablier au plus vite !

—On ferait mieux de trouver un autre endroit où vivre pour septembre, Dit Ron, Pour assurer nos arrières…

—ASHEs partira en tournée, et moi, je ferai la cuisine pour vous, et Alita viendra aussi parce qu'on ne peut pas la laisser seule…

Draco sourit, fier de lui, Ron le toisa :

—Il y a au moins cinq raisons qui font qu'on ne peut pas envisager ça, tu veux que je te fasse l'affront de te les citer ?

—Non, ça ira.

—Je crois qu'il vaut mieux écrire à Dumbledore, Glissa Hermione.

—Je ne sais pas, Répliqua Draco, Je me méfie de ses plans à la mords-moi-le-nœud…

—Au contraire, Dit Ron, C'est quand même lui qui nous a envoyés en Espagne…et puis, il donne toujours l'impression qu'il a tout compris depuis le début…peut-être que…

—Alors pourquoi il ne nous dit rien ? Pour qu'on devine tout tous seuls et qu'on se casse le cul à chercher, et pendant ce temps-là, il nous envoie ses petits espions ?

—Ben, je sais pas, mais il pourrait nous aider, non ?

—Je vais lui écrire une lettre, Décréta Hermione, Et je vais aussi en envoyer à Remus et à Rogue, peut-être que…

—Rogue ? T'es malade, toi !

—Il ne faut négliger aucune possibilité.

—Bon…En attendant, il nous reste deux journées entières avant de déménager au manoir…Comment va-t-on les organiser ?

—Toi, tu vas continuer à répéter avec Cius, et moi, je vais aider Hermione à s'introduire chez les Zabini…

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Draco :

—J'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question ! Dit Hermione.

—Et moi…Commença Ron.

—Si, tu vas répéter !

—Mais…mais, en réalité, c'est pas vraiment répéter ce qu'on fait…

—Et vous faites quoi alors ?

—Ben, on apprend à jouer…Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on répète, on n'a pas encore de morceau à nous !

—Et ben, continuez à apprendre à jouer.

—Mais…moi aussi j'aimerais t'aider à obliger Hermione à entrer par effraction chez Blaise !

—Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça ! Gémit la jeune femme, Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, non mais !

—Ron…Dit patiemment Draco, S'il te plait…

Il se radoucit et lui prit les mains dans les siennes :

—S'il te plait, travaille à fond ta musique…

—Draco…Pourquoi tu me regardes avec des yeux fondants comme du chocolat praliné ?

Hermione poussa un soupire et en profita pour s'éclipser.

—S'il te plait…si tu vas voir Cius au moins une fois par jour pour ça, je m'engage à te faire chaque soir le dessert de ton choix !

—Arrête de me considérer comme un glouton qui n'écoute que son estomac ! Même Alita sait que tu vises encore trop haut !

—Euh…tu sais que je ne peux rien te promettre en-dessous de la ceinture ?

—Bon d'accord, ce soir, je veux une île flottante avec du caramel fait maison, ça va ?

—Entendu…Va ! Et maintenant, c'est parti pour l'opération « Zabi… » et mais, elle s'est barrée, la grosse maligne !

~oOo~

_Cius et Neis échangèrent un regard étonné avant de retourner leurs visages vers lui :_

_—Mais Hal, c'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ?_

_—Vous n'aimez pas ? Répondit Hal avec un grand sourire._

_—Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête quand tu as eu une idée pareille…Mauve !_

_—C'est la couleur préférée de Lilita…_

_Cius et Neis se regardèrent en coin. Effectivement, Alita aimait le mauve. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle était âgée de quelques mois à peine, et qu'elle se fichait probablement qu'un type se teigne les cheveux en mauve pour elle._

_—Baka ! Dit Cius, ce qui en nippon signifiait « crétin »._

_—Ça ne va pas du tout avec ton teint mat, Ajouta Neis en appuyant son coude contre son clavier de glockenspiel._

_Hal semblait n'en avoir cure, pour lui, une seule chose comptait en ce jour : Ron et Draco seraient là dans quelques minutes, de retour des contrées asiatiques où ils avaient été quérir Alita, après tous ces mois de tension et de négociations pour avoir le droit de l'adopter, avec paperasse barbante en supplément. Les trois musiciens étaient excités : ils allaient enfin la voir. Enfin, la _re_voir. Il suffisait d'attendre. Les deux pères leur avaient promis qu'ils passeraient dans l'après-midi._

_—Plus je te regarde, plus je pense que tu vas lui faire peur…Se désola la chanteuse, Quand on a une carnation comme la tienne, on ne se colore pas les tifs en mauve ! Tu as l'air d'une grosse gomme à la violette qui aurait abusé de banc solaire !_

_Hal ne fit que rire de ses reproches et Cius leva les yeux au ciel._

_Ils attendirent, attendirent, incapables de répéter pour une fois. Et pourtant, Cius avait apporté une chanson qu'Emy avait écrite pour eux, un texte qui parlait de succube langoureuse. Mais rien n'y faisait._

_Enfin, des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Hal s'empressa de se ruer sur la porte pour aller à leur rencontre. Ron apparut, avec un bébé dans les bras._

_—Bonjour, Dit-il, Mais Hal, qu'est-ce que…_

_—Non mais c'est quoi cette couleur ? Dit Draco en arrivant derrière lui._

_—Mon Pelirrojo ! Tu aimes ? Et là, c'est Lilita ?_

_—Et oui, c'est bien elle !_

_—Elle fait moins de bruit que dans mon souvenir, Plaisanta Neis en s'approchant du bébé._

_—Salut, Mistinguette, Dit Cius en s'avançant._

_Alita ouvrit grand ses yeux, intriguée par les nouveaux visages. Combien il y en aurait-il encore, des gens qui s'ajoutaient comme ça ? D'abord, il y avait ces deux types, avec leurs cheveux oranges et jaunes et leurs yeux clairs, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir..._

_Elle sentit qu'elle passait dans d'autres bras. Une voix féminine. Ça lui rappela celle qu'elle avait entendue peu après sa naissance, celle qui avait une odeur plus importante que les autres, une odeur de lait…_

_Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. L'odeur était partie, ainsi que la chaleur, juste des draps moisis et le bruit de la pluie, de la mousson. Puis, des odeurs de maladie et d'antiseptique. Des voix glaciales d'infirmières. C'était le peu de souvenirs qu'il lui restait d'avant les deux types qui étaient venus la chercher pour l'amener ici. Les deux types, ils n'hésitaient pas à mettre leurs lèvres sur ses joues, c'était très agréable. Ils parlaient une autre langue, une langue différente de celle qu'elle avait entende sa mère employer pour dire « Adieu, petite aile, envole-toi ! ». Une langue qui se parlait comme si on avait une cuillère dans la bouche. You're so cute, you're just like we've known you, baby, our baby… Elle avait beaucoup dormi, bercée dans les bras des deux types, à tour de rôle. Ils lui susurraient sans arrêt un mot : Alita, Alita, Alita..._

_Elle passa dans d'autres bras. Une voix grave, encore un garçon, il avait des choses brillantes sur le visage, comme le type aux cheveux oranges, mais encore plus. Un autre se pencha sur elle. Ils parlaient des langues encore différentes. Des langues avec plus de voyelles, l'une avec des accents qui rappelaient celle des draps moisis, mais en plus douce, et l'autre se parlait comme avec un cheveu sur la langue :_

_—Konichiwa, Arita-chan, chibi Hane…_

_—Lilita, pequeña Ala, ¡eres tan linda !_

_Décidément, elle se demandait où elle avait bien pu tomber._

~oOo~

—Lâchez-moi, bande d'entre…

ZAP !

—…metteurs psychotiques !

La phrase d'Hermione fut coupée en deux quand Draco et Ginny transplanèrent en la forçant à partir avec eux, lui agrippant les épaules avec force.

—Voilà, nous y sommes, Dit Draco, La maison des Zabini…pas aussi belle que la mienne, mais pas mal quand même…

—Traîtresse ! Hurla Hermione à l'adresse de la rouquine, Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

—Parce que pour une fois que joli-frangin a raison, je pouvais bien l'aider…

—Joli-frangin ?

—Ouais, tu es supposé être mon beau-frère, mais comme ton union avec Ron n'est pas encore officielle, j'emploie le diminutif « joli-frangin », c'est mimi, hein ?

—Je suis assez étonné de ton amabilité envers moi, je dois dire…

—C'est que je suis de très bonne humeur en ce moment, Répondit Ginny avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

—Merde, Hermione essaye encore de nous fausser compagnie !

—Choppe-la !

—Mais lâche-moi, espèce de brute ! Mais pourquoi…

—Ma chère, tu vas devoir faire des efforts, Dit Ginny, Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un couple inattendu à gérer, et nous devons tous faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et prendre soin de nos petits ménages !

—Comment ça ? Ginny, tu…

—Quoi ?

La rousse était particulièrement radieuse.

—Oh, nan, Dit Draco, Je crois comprendre…entre toi et Crétinos…euh, je veux dire Pot…le balaf…euh…méduse…le survi…euh…Harry, c'est devenu officiel ?

Ginny rougit, elle sourit de manière nerveuse, détourna le regard des deux autres avant des les fixer à nouveau en émettant un petit rire saccadé, puis détourna encore le regard en rosissant de plus belle.

—Il m'a embrassée, Couina-t-elle avec une voix de colibri, Aaaahh !

Hermione eut un sourire sincère d'amitié et d'attendrissement et Draco tordit tellement son visage de dégoût qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait la diarrhée.

—Beuaaaark ! Fit-il, avant de tirer la langue en une grimace particulièrement hideuse.

—C'était tellement bien, Raconta Ginny, comme si elle discutait avec Lavander Brown, Et puis, Harry est… romantique ! Vous imaginez ?

—Euh…ouais ! Dit Hermione qui n'imaginait pas.

—Harry Potter en mode « romantique », Dit Draco, C'est le genre d'image qui te gâche une érection en plein rêve érotique ! Et maintenant, revenons-en à nos griffons : allons frapper à la porte !

—Non, Protesta la brune, dans l'ignorance totale des deux autres.

—Et puis, Harry ne me fait pas avoir des érections ! Dit Ginny d'un air digne, Ton commentaire, il ne sert à rien, joli-frangin !

Ils sonnèrent la cloche à l'entrée de la demeure. Mme Zabini apparut sur le seuil, longue déesse de satin noir aux paupières hautaines. Un air de morgue se dessinait sur son visage comme sculpté dans du bois d'ébène. On aurait dit Morticia Adams qui aurait subit la chirurgie inverse de celle de Michael Jackson.

Sourire très maquillé aux lèvres, elle passa son regard de façon très négligente sur les deux filles avant de toiser Draco d'un air mi-intéressé.

—Je suis désolée, mon petit trésor, mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'amouracher des jeunes rêveurs dans ton genre, Susurra-t-elle comme si elle était convaincue que Draco venait pour la courtiser.

—Euh…Je ne sais pas si vous me reconnaissez, je suis Draco Malfoy.

—Malfoy ? Mais alors, tu es _riche_ !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors que les deux jeunes-filles fronçaient les sourcils.

—Ceci-dit, tu es encore un enfant, et mon cœur est déjà pris par un autre !

—Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je ne suis pas de ce bord, pour commencer, Dit-il avec patience, En fait, moi et ma jolie-frangine accompagnons cette demoiselle, Hermione Granger, qui va épouser Blaise…

Hermione n'osa rien dire à part un vague « Bonjour, enchantée » chevrotant. Mme Zabini la regarda d'un air sévère, comme si elle ne manquait pas de culot, et puis, son visage se radoucit.

—Je vois, Dit-elle, Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire, suis-moi, jeune-fille…

Sans attendre de réponse, elle attrapa fermement la brune par les bras, l'attira dans la maison et referma la porte, laissant Draco et Ginny dehors sans égard.

—Tu es sûr qu'on a bien fait de laisser Hermione seule là-bas ? S'inquiéta la rousse, Cette femme est…comment dire…bizarre !

—Elle n'est dangereuse que pour les hommes…une fille n'a rien à craindre d'elle en revanche.

—Comment ça, dangereuse ?

—En fait, personne n'a jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire, car Blaise n'est pas très causant, si tu as remarqué…Mais, il semblerait que sa mère passe sa vie à séduire des hommes riches pour qu'ils l'épousent, écrivent son nom sur leur testament et tu devines la suite.

—Quoi ? Elle…

—Blaise doit être le seul mec qui ne craigne rien avec elle…ou peut-être que justement, c'est lui sa plus grande victime…mais ce sont des rumeurs jamais confirmées, ne prends pas ça pour argent comptant…Enfin, je ne vois pas quel mal elle pourrait faire à Hermione.

—Hum…je…

—Oui ?

—Je… J'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Si tu dis que mon amie nous reviendra entière…

—Merci.

—C'est juste que cette femme me fout les boules…Mais que fait-t-on, maintenant ?

—Et bien, je pensais allez retrouver Ron à sa répet. Et puis, j'adore l'appartement d'Emy et Cius, peut-être que cette fois, j'arriverai à trouver le tiroir secret où Emy range ses manuscrits pas encore publiés…

—Je peux venir avec toi ?

—Euh…je sais pas trop.

—S'il te plait, joli-frangin !

—Arrête de me regarder avec des yeux de pauvre petit agneau qu'un boucher est sur le point de transformer en gigot ! Je ne suis pas Cius, j'adore manger des animaux et je m'en fiche qu'ils soient mignons !

—T'es méchant !

—Je sais. Mais si tu ne me suis pas, je te promets que…euh…

—Ouiiii ?

—Que je te prépare un bon dîner pour toi et Harry avec chandelles et ambiance vénitienne ce soir, ça te va ?

—Et tu nous serviras les plats habillé en costard avec une serviette dans la main, comme les serveurs italiens ?

—Je suis cuistot, pas louffiat !

—Steuplait !

Elle fit une moue adorable, une moue pleine de taches de rousseur qui ressemblait à celle de Ron quand Draco avait essayé de lui faire manger un chou de Bruxelles. Et le blond céda devant cette moue.

—Bon d'accord.

—Merci, joli-frangin !

Et elle transplana, radieuse. Draco se demanda d'où lui venait cette soudaine amabilité envers lui, il y a de cela quelques jours, elle en était encore au stade « Je hais Malfoy, pauvre petit Ronnie qui va se le coltiner à vie ! » et là, elle était limite gaga de lui. Il finit par en conclure que Harry lui faisait vraiment voir la vie en rose et qu'elle voulait donc le bonheur de la Terre entière, ce qui était positif, même si ça lui donnait par moment le calibre intellectuel d'une poule morte.

Sans s'interroger d'avantage, il transplana vers l'appartement du Chemin de Traverse où résidaient les deux « Nippons ».

oOoOOOoOo

Il va maintenant falloir un peu raconter comment se déroulaient les choses pour Hermione, bien qu'elle ne soit pas un des principaux protagonistes de cette histoire et qu'il semble bien plus amusant de suivre Draco chez Cius où il se passera quelque chose de très intéressant, promis-juré, puisque Ron va laisser échapper que…

Hermione fut emmenée de force en haut de l'escalier de la résidence, puis dans la chambre de Madame Zabini qui l'installa devant sa coiffeuse. Celle-ci se mit alors à fouiller dans une partie de sa garde-robe qui sentait la naphtaline tant elle ne semblait pas y aller souvent. Elle y rangeait des robes et tenues de soirées qui ne devaient convenir qu'aux fraîches jeunes-filles en fleur et non aux femmes plus mûres. Elle en sortit une, d'un rouge sombre et envoûtant et Hermione eut l'impression étrange que cette partie de l'armoire, Madame Zabini la destinait depuis toujours à celle qui prétendrait être sa bru.

La dame claqua des doigts et deux Elfes apparurent.

—Jill, Lill, habillez donc cette demoiselle ! Elle a un look épouvantable…

—Quoi ?

—Oui, madame !

Elles se jetèrent sur Hermione et la déshabillèrent.

—Mais attendez ! D'abord, sachez que je lutte fermement contre l'esclavage des Elfes de Maison, et puis…

—Oh, mon dieu, chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est que pour des sous-vêtements ?

Hermione n'ayant pas prévu de se déshabiller devant qui que se soit, elle n'avait pas pensé à mettre des dessous sexy et avait négligemment opté pour quelque chose d'un bleu clair délavé.

—Jill, Lill, mettez-lui le soutien-gorge à armature et la culotte ouvrable en dentelle qui sont dans la boîte rouge…

—Quoi ? Gémit Hermione, Une culotte _comment_ ?

Mais son hôtesse l'ignora alors que les Elfes l'empoignaient avec tellement de force qu'elle ne pouvait se débattre.

—Après, vous lui lisserez les cheveux, et vous lui appliquerez sur le visage ma crème miracle qui donne un teint de pêche, et vous la maquillerez. Moi, je vais lui chercher un parfum…

—Mais…

La mère de Blaise se retira. Hermione parvint à attraper son jean et fouilla la poche, de laquelle elle retira deux badges de la S.A.L.E. qu'elle présenta aux Elfes indifférentes qui la mirent nue sans la moindre émotion.

—Je peux vous aider…vous ne méritez pas votre sort! J'ai créé cette association et…

Jill et Lill s'en contrefoutaient, et Hermione ne put que se résigner. Elle songea qu'elle avait bien fait de s'épiler le matin, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça aurait été si Mme Zabini avait ordonné « Jill, Lill, elle a grand besoin qu'on lui fasse le maillot, faites-lui le ticket de métro ! ».

Bientôt, elle se retrouva devant le miroir de la coiffeuse, observant son reflet métamorphosé en croqueuse d'hommes, ses lèvres étaient plus écarlates que si elle avait passé sa vie à embrasser des tomates. Son hôtesse revint pour déposer quelques gouttes d'un parfum enivrant dans le cou.

Une fois qu'elle en eut finit, les deux esclaves se retirèrent, et la déesse noire reconduisit Hermione sur le seuil, et la mit à la porte, dans son accoutrement digne de Satin Notcoy.

—Voilà, maintenant, bon vent !

Et elle referma la cloison.

Hermione resta interloquée un moment. A quoi tout cela rimait ? C'était tellement absurde !

Piquée au vif de sa curiosité, elle entra dans le jardin et contourna la propriété, espérant trouver une réponse. Elle aperçut la curieuse dame assise dans son salon en charmante compagnie, verre de cocktail à la main.

—Bonjour, Cendrillon, Murmura la grosse voix de Blaise derrière elle.

Il était assis nonchalamment sur une balançoire d'enfant, comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué ?

—Te voilà transformée en reine de beauté, Cendrillon, mais ce qui doit te perturber, c'est que ta marraine la bonne fée et ta vilaine belle-mère se révèlent être une seule et unique personne…vois-tu, personne n'est foncièrement bon ou mauvais, on est tous un peu des deux…

—Comment connais-tu l'histoire de Cendrillon ? C'est un conte moldu ! C'est quand même bizarre…d'abord Roald Dalh, et maintenant ça…Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'as caché ta passion pour la littérature enfantine ?

Blaise ne répondit pas. Elle alla doucement s'installer sur l'autre balançoire, à ses côtés.

—Je dois être ridicule, nippée comme ça…

—Je te trouve…très belle…surtout avec ce parfum à l'amortencia que ma mère t'a mis…

—Quoi ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

Il sourit mystérieusement.

—Je ne sais pas…tu es la première fille qui se présente à elle pour moi, de toute évidence, elle avait prévu un plan pour ça, mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit…je ne connais pas encore sa tactique en la matière…

—Tactique ?

—Tu vois ce type avec elle ? Tu sais ce qu'elle va lui faire subir ?

—Que va-t-elle lui faire ?

—Elle va le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, elle l'épousera, comme elle a fait avec les autres…puis elle le tuera pour hériter de son argent…Quand je pense qu'elle a failli m'abandonner à la naissance, parce qu'elle était trop pauvre, comme ont du le faire les parents de la petite Alita…mais heureusement que mon père avait du fric, comme ça, quand elle l'a tué, elle a eu assez pour me garder…

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux chargés d'ombre à paupières.

—La reine de la ruche fornique avec les faux-bourdons, et ils en meurent, ils ne servent qu'à ça…Les femelles dominent, elles gouvernent les mâles qui leur fournissent ce qu'elles veulent et puis elles n'en ont plus rien à foutre d'eux…

—Chez les humains, c'est plutôt la tendance inverse ! Cracha Hermione.

—Ça dépend…ma mère fonctionne ainsi, et toi, du temps où Ron t'aimait, tu le considérais comme un pauvre imbécile qui ne te méritait pas alors que toi, tu étais trop parfaite pour faire le moindre effort pour lui…

—Mais…c'est pas vrai…bon, je suis peut-être féministe, mais là, tu exagères carrément !

Blaise s'apprêta à répliquer mais son regard se fixa sur la fenêtre derrière Hermione. Celle-ci tourna la tête et constata avec terreur que Madame Zabini avait remarqué leur présence, et elle semblait furieuse. Elle se leva et sortit pour les rejoindre, fermant bien la fenêtre pour que le poisson qu'elle avait harponné ne les entende pas.

—Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? Hurla-t-elle, Et pourquoi tournes-tu autour de mon Blaise ?

—Mais je…

—Je t'ai offert la beauté ! Je t'ai transformée en princesse mieux qu'aucune magie ne puisse le faire ! Maintenant, aucun homme ne pourra te résister, alors, va-t-en tout de suite !

—Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez, pourquoi m'avez-vous relookée ?

Mme Zabini sembla se calmer.

—Bon, dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer…Tu vois ce type, là ?

—Votre prochaine victime, c'est ça ?

La dame étira son sourire chic.

—Les femmes ont bien le droit de se venger de la domination masculine qu'elles ont subi pendant des siècles…et de toutes façons, les hommes finissent toujours par me lasser…ils ne m'apportent pas grand-chose, chérie…juste un peu d'or…Je conçois que tu aies bien le droit d'en faire autant, c'est pourquoi je t'ai offert tout cela, pour que tu y arrives…mais il y a un seul mâle que je t'interdis de toucher…

Elle se déplaça et serra Blaise contre son cœur.

—Mon pauvre bébé, Dit-elle d'une voix caressante, Je ne le sais que trop bien…les femmes sont cruelles…je ne veux pas que toi, mon bébé, tu sois tué par l'une d'entre elles…pas toi, non pas toi, mon trésor….Tu vas rester près de Maman pour toujours ! Maman va continuer à gagner de l'argent pour toi, et elle te protégera pour toujours contre les autres vilaines filles…Pour toujours, tu resteras avec moi…

Elle retourna sa face en colère vers Hermione :

—Je t'ai donné de quoi mettre tous les autres à tes pieds, à condition que lui, tu ne le touche pas, est-ce que je suis claire ?

—Oh que oui ! Dit Hermione, elle-même en colère, révoltée, Et dire que Ron, Draco et Harry pensent tous trois que j'ai un côté « castratrice » ! A côté de vous, je suis aussi soumise que la favorite du shah dans son harem ! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est un couple heureux, avec un mari qui me respecte, me laisse avoir un boulot et qui ne me voit pas comme sa bonniche ou un substitut de sa mère…mais je veux qu'il soit heureux aussi, et qu'on partage le fric ! Et puis, je pense que c'est à Blaise de décider de ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie, non ?

Ledit Blaise la regarda longuement au travers des bras de sa mère, refermés sur lui comme les serres d'un rapace.

oOoOOOoOo

Emy pria Draco d'enlever ses chaussures avant d'entrer. Au début, quand il venait chez eux, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une coutume japonaise, mais elle lui révéla que c'était parce que Cius détestait les gens qui encrassaient tout avec leurs sales godasses et que ça le rendait parfois dingue.

Après avoir jeté un regard candide vers le bureau « mystique » où l'écrivaine scribouillait, il se dirigea vers la pièce où Ron et Cius apprenaient à ne pas trop avoir l'air de baltringues musicaux. Au fur et à mesure que Draco s'approchait, il entendait de plus en plus le désastre, et le voisin du bas frappait son plafond avec son balai en les suppliant d'arrêter « de martyriser ce pauvre écureuil qui dégringole les escaliers ».

—Alors, vous commencez à attraper le coup ?

—Ben…tu peux constater le résultat…Dit Ron avec un sourire résigné.

—Ah, j'ai une nouvelle : tu seras ravi (ou pas) d'apprendre que ta sœur et Harry se sont embrassés.

Ron haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais apprécié de voir des garçons flirter avec Ginny, mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

—Vous devriez en faire autant au plus vite, Dit Cius, Pour ne pas avoir trop de retard…Déjà qu'ils vous ont coiffés au poteau.

—Ben eux, ils ne se détestaient pas dès le départ ! Répliqua Ron.

—Et moi, je dois leur préparer un dîner romantique ce soir, Dit Draco, C'était ça où la frangine venait ici avec moi…

—Ben dis donc, j'espère que tu ne vas pas en oublier mon île flottante nappée de caramel avec ça!

—Et sinon, vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui exactement ?

—A part du boucan tu veux dire ? Fit Cius, Et bien, nous avons passé pas mal de temps à parler et à réfléchir des différents aspects de ce groupe…

—C'est-à-dire… ?

—La musique, l'univers, les textes et notre « jeu de scène provoc », Expliqua Ron. Mais il y a plein de trucs dont on ne peut pas encore imaginer grand-chose dans la mesure où on ne connaît pas Neis et que Hal et Cius ne se sont pas encore rencontrés…

—Et qu'est-ce que vous avez dit exactement ?

—Et bien, pour la musique, Dit Cius, on aimerait pouvoir déterminer notre genre…Est-on pop, punk, métal, underground…? Nous devons avoir nos préférences chacun, mais comment compose-t-on avec ? Et surtout, est-on à la hauteur de nos ambitions ?

—Ouais, Renchérit Ron, Je suis loin d'en être arrivé au stade où je mettrai le feu au public avec un solo de la mort qui tue ! Ah, j'étais plus à l'aise avec l'acoustique…

—Le plus gros obstacle à notre imagination, c'est bien sûr la voix de Neis, Poursuivit Cius, C'est comme notre clef…A-t-elle un petit filet cristallin qui nécessite un super micro ? Une voix puissante de soprane ? Un timbre grave comme les chanteuses africaines ? Ou encore, hurle-t-elle comme une métalleuse ?

—Alita dit qu'elle gueule comme une truie qu'on égorge…

—Oui, elle n'a l'air de ne pas beaucoup l'aimer, mais ça la rend peut-être trop subjective.

—Jalousie sordide envers le seul membre féminin du groupe de son papa, ouais…

—En ce qui concerne l'univers de notre groupe, là aussi on suppose que chacun de nous quatre doit apporter ses influences…

—Un British roux accro aux bandes dessinées, un Latino fêlé qui ne pense qu'à draguer, un Japonais écolo, piercé et décoloré…Déjà rien qu'à vous trois, vous devez faire une drôle d'impression, Dit Draco, amusé, Je me demande si Neis ne mettra pas un point d'honneur à être votre cerise ultra-bizarre sur le gâteau hétéroclite…

—Je m'attends à tout, Dit Cius, Y compris à une Martienne qui mange du chocolat vert…

—Si ça se trouve, c'est en réalité un gars déguisé en fille, ou une vieille bobonne de l'âge de mon pépé !

—Et elle te battra aussi aux échecs, comme il l'a fait hier ?

—Gnagnagna !

—Pour nos textes, maintenant…On ne sait pas qui les écrits, ni de quoi ça parle, quels sont nos thèmes…Mais on s'est dit qu'Emy pourrait nous en écrire quelques uns…Ron pense même en faire écrire par Alita…

—Ben oui, c'est une expérience intéressante, non ? Elle nous parlerait d'un monde plein de pirates qui boivent du rhum !

—Et pourquoi pas de l'écriture automatique ou des cadavres exquis tant que tu y es ? Sourcilla Draco.

—C'est de la poésie, crétin, tu peux pas comprendre!

—Enfin soit, Interrompit Cius, Il nous reste à examiner notre jeu de scène…

—J'espère qu'on est des espèces de disjonctés qui se lâchent carrément et qu'on fait un peu les zouaves parce qu'on assume tout ! Dit Ron, le regard rêveur.

—Mais tu te frottes à l'Esp...Hal, à ce qu'il paraît, et vos fans se demandent s'il n'y a pas un couple dans ce groupe…Vous devez laisser régner une certaine ambiguïté tout en suggérant des choses sur scène en ayant des gestes très…un peu…

—Le sexe en général et l'homosexualité…enfin, tout ce qui a un parfum de taboo, ça déchaîne les passions et ça plonge le public en plein fantasme, Expliqua Cius…C'est pas impossible qu'on fasse dans ça, et on ne serait pas les premiers à jouer là-dessus, plein d'autres l'ont fait, et il y en qui font même semblant pour faire parler d'eux, ça a un côté marketing…

—J'aimerais être quelqu'un d'authentique, Dit Ron.

Il regarda ses chaussures un peu misérablement.

—J'ai souvent tenté d'être ce que je ne suis pas, Enchaîna-t-il, Parce que j'étais dans l'ombre de Harry, que j'en avais marre de ça et que je voulais qu'on me remarque, ou encore, j'essayais de correspondre à celui dont Hermione était tombée amoureuse en croyant que c'était moi…

Il se mit à se tordre les doigts, n'osant regarder Draco qui pourtant l'écoutait attentivement sans rien penser de blessant.

—Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, et maintenant que j'ai un peu grandi, je ne veux plus faire ça, je veux être authentique…Mais dans ce cas, est-ce que ce jeu de provoc me correspond ? Ouais, j'aime les garçons, mais est-ce que j'aime…

Il se troubla, rosissant.

—En même temps, tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience homosexuelle concrète, Affirma Draco, Tu n'as jamais embrassé un mec, et tu n'en as probablement même jamais tenu un par la main…

Ron se tut, il ne voulait absolument pas discuter ce qui était une conviction chez Draco pour lui révéler la vérité.

—Si tu n'es pas encore amoureux de Draco, Dit Cius d'un air mi-sérieux mi-négligent, Tu devrais tout de même essayé de te forger des expériences, histoire de voir si tu aimes ça, si ça marche…Tu sais, tu peux aussi être comme un comédien et te créer un personnage que tu n'es pas dans le privé, ça ne voudra pas dire que tu es un menteur…

—Mais Draco…

—Il ne monte pas sur scène avec nous…

—Ça me gêne un peu de faire ça alors qu'il n'est pas là…C'est comme si j'étais infidèle.

—Je me vengerai en te faisant moi aussi des infidélités dans mon propre métier…je ferai de la pâtisserie érotique, et quand j'aurai un petit creux, je mangerai des verges en massepain cuit sans même penser à toi…

—…

—Ron, Dit Cius, Veux-tu que je t'embrasse pour que tu saches ce que ça fait ?

Ron et Draco le regardèrent, étonnés. Cius sourit et s'apprêta à rire.

—Je plaisan…

—Non ! S'écria Ron sans le laisser terminer sa phrase.

Il avait parler sans doute un peu précipitamment et un peu fort. Avec une voix un peu trop émotive, aussi. C'est que cela avait pour lui un goût de déjà vu, et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il tenait à répéter _devant Draco_.

Cius rigola, Draco sourit, partageant l'humour. Aucun des deux ne comprenait le trouble de Ron, croyant fermement qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon. Il tenta de rire lui aussi, mais cela sonnait faux et jaune.

—Vraiment pas ? Dit Cius, d'un ton faussement innocent, en se levant pour s'approcher de Ron, Allons, tu ne sais même pas quel goût ont mes baisers !

—Le métal.

—Hein ? D'où tu tiens cette idée ?

—Emy.

—Vrai ?

—Non. Je n'ai jamais parler de ça avec elle. Mais je suppose que ta bouche a un goût de métal, à cause de ton piercing.

—Haha, ben voyons. Alors, je goûte tout entier le métal, j'en ai partout ! Et maintenant, un petit bisou ?

—Mon père m'a dit que tu devais conduire particulièrement bien « l'éklekticité », parce que tu étais « ferrugineux »…

—Il est marrant ton père, et maintenant, tu m'embrasses ?

Draco les observait d'un œil amusé. Cius avait pris la tête de Ron entre ses mains et faisait mine de le bécoter.

—Non, arrête ça, s'il te plait…

—Allez…

—Je te croyais plus sérieux que ça…arrête…t'as bu trop de saké, à mon avis !

—Vous buvez pendant vos répétitions ? Dit Draco, les grondant faussement.

—La prochaine fois, on t'appellera pour que tu boives aussi, promis, Répondit Ron, Et maintenant, Cius arrête, je vais flipper !

—Avec une attitude aussi méfiante, tu as l'air du roi des hétéros, et maintenant, embrasse-moi avec passion, Weasley-san !

—Nan !

Avec malice, Cius déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron.

—Non, je ne pouvais pas…je suis juste homophile, mais c'est tout ! Rit-il.

C'était pas son truc d'embrasser les garçons sur la bouche, sans doute n'était-ce pas son rôle à lui, de faire de la provocation. Et puis, le batteur, toujours assis derrière ses casseroles, c'était pas la meilleure place pour ce genre de mise en scène. Les batteurs sont souvent les membres les plus ignorés d'une formation, et autant dire que cela convenait parfaitement à Cius qui n'aimait pas être mis en avant et se satisfaisait de sa discrétion.

Draco appréciait beaucoup Cius, néanmoins, il se rendit compte qu'il était soulagé que celui-ci n'ait embrassé Ron que sur la joue, s'il l'avait bécoté à pleine bouche, il ne l'aurait pas supporté, songea-t-il. Oui, cela valait mieux comme ça, sur la joue. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que Ron soit embrassé sur la bouche par quiconque. Hermione, c'était déjà de trop, et il éprouvait un dégoût au souvenir de Lavander Brown. Non, personne, plus jamais, ne devait goûter aux lèvres du rouquin. Rouquin qui prononça la malheureuse chose suivante d'une voix plaintive :

—Mais pourquoi il faut que les mecs de mon groupe m'embrassent comme ça ?

—Ben, Dit Draco, C'est parce…

Il prit soudain conscience de ce que Ron venait de dire exactement.

« Les mecs ...»

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure à l'idée de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre.

—Je pense que je vais vous laisser, Murmura Cius avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre Emy.

Quand il fut parti, le visage de Draco exprimait un effarement atroce, il était traversé d'une idée qui l'horrifiait dans ses idéaux de Ron « inembrassable ».

—Tu…Tu…

Ron baissa les yeux.

—Les…Bredouilla le blond, les…les mecs de ton groupe…c'est un pluriel…Il y a bien deux mecs dans ton groupe…qui t'ont embrassé…l'un est Cius, je suis témoin de ce qu'il a fait, et tout baigne, mais…

Ron crispa sa mâchoire, il ne parvenait même pas à trouver un mensonge pour apaiser Draco. Celui-ci tordit son visage comme s'il éprouvait une profonde détresse.

—Draco…est-ce que ça va ? Euh…si j'ai bien compris, j'aurais pas mon île flottante ?

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot la seconde qui suivit, voyant que l'humour ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Draco baissait les yeux et gémissait, sa voix devenait tremblante.

—Non…non…Murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Ron et lui prit les mains, et les serra si fort dans les siennes qu'il lui fit mal.

—Alors tu…l'as embrassé ?

—En réalité, c'est lui…Mais il voulait juste me faire savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un garçon…C'était une sorte d'expérience préparatoire dont il avait senti que j'avais besoin…mais je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui…

—Non ! Hurla Draco, Non, non, non…ça ne peut pas avoir eu lieu !

Il serrait tellement fort les mains de Ron que les jointures des siennes en devenaient blanches. Leurs visages étaient incroyablement rapprochés et Ron sentait le souffle de Draco sur son menton.

—Tu ne vas pas pleurer, quand même ?

—Non, non, non ! Comment avez-vous pu…Lui et toi…Comment…NON !

—Mais… si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi cela te met-il dans un état pareil ? Je t'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas…pas de cette manière-là en tous cas…s'il te plait, aie un peu de bon sens…

Ron essayait de se défendre, mais ses mains le faisaient réellement souffrir. Et il ne trouvait pas le courage de contrarier Draco. Néanmoins, ses dernières paroles eurent de l'effet. Draco le relâcha et tâcha de reprendre un air stoïque. En effet, il ne pouvait pas réagir ainsi pour un type qu'il n'aimait pas, pas vrai ?

—On rentre, Décréta-t-il.

Les doigts de Ron avaient commencé à bleuir à force d'avoir la circulation coupée. Il ramassa sa guitare et le matériel allant avec dans la hâte, puis ils sortirent de l'appartement, saluant morbidement leurs hôtes qui ne prononcèrent un mot.

—As-tu entendu Draco crier ? Dit Cius une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, On aurait dit des hurlements d'agonie !

—Il y a quelque chose qui a commencé à poussé en Draco, Dit Emy, Un petit arbre qui germe, une jeune pousse entièrement pour Ron…Mais cette pauvre chose vient de recevoir un sacré coup de machette…

—Beurk… déforestation…laissez-les arbres tranquilles, bon sang !

—Cet arbre n'est pas complètement coupé, juste entaillé, et il perd beaucoup de sève…Ron doit le soigner, et vite !

oOoOOOoOo

Ils transplanèrent directement dans la chambre de Ron, qui commença par se masser les doigts, pour que le sang se remette à y circuler.

—Je n'imaginais pas que tu avais tant de poigne.

—Moi non plus, à vrai dire…

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit, anéanti. Ron s'assit près de lui.

—Je suppose que tu me détestes, Dit le rouquin.

—Non…Il n'y a plus de haine entre nous, je te l'ai dit ce matin. Je ne déteste pas. Je déteste cet abruti d'Espingouin débilissime ! Il n'a pas intérêt à croiser à nouveau ma route, ou il ressemblera vraiment à du chorizo après que je l'aie massacré, haché en petits morceaux et réduit en chaire à saucisse que je fourrerai dans ses propres intestins !

Ron soupira.

—Pourquoi tu le détestes autant ? Je peux comprendre que tu ne puisses pas apprécier quelqu'un, comme ça, mais…c'est trop tu vois ? Il n'a jamais rien fait qui mérite autant de mépris et de haine…Je ne vois pas quels sont tes motifs…

—Il t'a _embrassé_…Et depuis qu'on l'a rencontré, il…il t'aime beaucoup. Il te salue chaleureusement, il te serre dans ses bras…

—Il se conduit comme ça parce que c'est dans sa nature…Mais il en aurait fait autant avec toi si tu l'avais accepté…

—Cela est au-dessus de mes forces…

—Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on te serre dans les bras ?

—Je ne supporte pas ce genre de contacte physique. Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

—Même pas avec tes parents ?

—Ma mère doit me l'avoir fait…peut-être…je ne sais plus…mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais serrer quelqu'un dans mes bras…à moins que je n'en sois complètement amoureux…pour de bon, je veux dire…

—C'est pas vrai.

—Si.

—Alors tu es un salpédophiledemerde incestueux, car je t'ai vu serrer Alita dans tes bras plein de fois, et quand je la serre aussi de l'autre côté, ça ne te dérange pas, les câlins à trois, même si je te touche un peu plus que d'habitude quand ça arrive…

Draco resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis il dit :

—Ça ne compte pas.

—Tu devrais essayer de serrer quelqu'un dans tes bras, pour voir ce que ça te fait vraiment.

—Pas question.

Ron respira avec profondeur et prit un air drôlement sûr de lui.

—Franchement, toi et tes idées fixes, ça me gave ! Ras-le-bol !

Et il attrapa Draco, le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, entoura tellement ses épaules de ses bras que le blond ne put lutter. Il l'étreignit très fort, lui caressant même le dos comme pour le calmer dans sa colère. Draco bouillonnait, et son cœur, fou de rage ou fou tout court, battait comme une horloge détraquée. Il prit pleinement conscience du fait que Ron le tenait fermement, de façon musclée mais cependant assez douce et chaleureuse, qu'une partie de leurs visages se touchait et qu'il sentait l'odeur du shampooing que Ron devait avoir utilisé le matin.

—Tu vois ? Dit le rouquin avec un sourire, remettant leurs têtes en vis-à-vis, Cela n'a rien de bien terrible, c'est juste…agréable. Tu trouves toujours ça aussi affreux ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une grimace. Ou plutôt d'une moue, une moue adorable remplie de taches de rousseur, mais Draco trouva cela plus adorable encore que sur Ginny. Et puis, il avait trouvé Ginny adorable parce qu'elle ressemblait à Ron. Ron lui-même était donc hautement adorable.

Le rouquin, de son côté, sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, et son cœur s'était mis à battre tellement fort que cela lui semblait faire autant de bruit que si on lui frappait les côtes avec un marteau. Il gardait Draco serré contre lui.

—Oui, si tu veux, Dit celui-ci, C'est agréable…si tu veux…mais tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, non ?

Ron relâcha son étreinte, avec autant de vie dans le regard qu'un somnambule, comme dans un état second. Draco se laissa glisser hors de ses bras, très lentement, puis subitement y retourna, agrippa la tête de Ron posa furieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils furent submergés comme jamais.

Ce fut court mais intense, il n'y eut qu'une petite voix qui les interrompit alors que Ron avait décidé qu'ils devaient y mettre la langue à présent :

—Pôpa, y'a Tata Dzinny et…oh, les zamoureux !

Ron et Draco se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Alita souriait de manière particulièrement innocente, elle ne devait pas comprendre à quel point ce qu'elle avait vu était inédit.

—Ze disais donc : Tata Dzinny et Tonton Méduse, ils attendent que tu leur fasses leur repas, Pôpa…

Ron éclata de rire, plutôt nerveux, gêné, mal aisé.

—Tonton Méduse ha ha ! Ça y est, tu as adhéré au surnom ! Ha ha ha ha…

Draco était rouge comme un coquelicot coupé.

—Merde…j'avais oublié ça…Je vais y aller bientôt, préviens Mamie Momo qu'ils mangent à part ce soir…

—D'accodac !

Elle s'en alla en trottinant gaiment.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser ? Glapit Draco.

—Ben, rien de spécial…Pour elle, c'est normal…Je pense qu'elle doit être soulagée d'avoir enfin vu quelque chose qui devait commencer à sérieusement à lui manquer…Là, je pense qu'on peut être sûrs d'avoir fait disparaître tous ses soupçons potentiels pour un moment ! Il faudra qu'on recom…

—Il ne s'est rien passé ! Coupa Draco.

—Mais…si !

—Je ne voulais pas faire ça !

—Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

—J'en sais rien ! Je vais préparer leur repas aux deux seuls vrais amoureux de cette baraque (à part tes parents), et tu es prié de ne pas dire un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit, compris ?

—Mais pourq…

—Je dois y aller !

Draco fuit. Fuir était le bon verbe, il fuit Ron, tentant de calmer son rougissement, se réfugiant dans la cuisine. Le rouquin s'assit de nouveau sur le lit et médita. Impossible d'exécuter l'ordre de Draco et d'ignorer ce qui avait eu lieu. Ce qui se passait en lui était étrange, et particulièrement démangeant et chaleureux. Un peu comme les pulls en laine: c'est chaud mais ça gratte, en particulier quand on a la peau sensible. Impossible aussi de se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse vraiment y avoir de l'amour entre lui et le blond. Son blond. Tout allait trop vite. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Mais il avait ressentit trop de choses quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

Rester seul dans cette chambre vide, si vide et si froide sans Draco, ça ne l'aiderait en rien. Il décida de rejoindre le blond à la cuisine, même s'il était à peu près certain de déclencher à nouveau sa fureur.

En le voyant, Draco se contenta se soupirer et de détourner le regard, fixant le potage thaï qu'il préparait hâtivement.

—Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

—Pour faire quoi ?

—Ben…je pourrais servir les tourtereaux, je crois que tu trouves ça dégradant, non, de servir à manger à Harry Potter et à sa…chérie.

—Fais ça, si tu veux…Commence par les faire patienter avec un apéritif…

—D'accord…

Ron fut tellement nerveux qu'il renversa tout ce qu'il prit en main. Draco semblait plus calme, mais en réalité, il ne se rendait pas compte de la quantité magistrale d'épices qu'il versait dans la soupe.

—Je vais préparer de l'Agua de V…euh…peut-être un autre cocktail ce soir…Margarita…non plus…Cuba Libre…naaannnn…Y'a pas un cocktail sympa qui ne porte pas un nom espagnol ?

—Whisky sour on the rocks?

—T'es dingue, c'est un digestif, tu veux les assommer ou quoi ?

—Bloody Mary ?

—Tu es sûr que ça va avec la cuisine thaïe ?

—Dans ce cas, sers-leur du Champomy, aux deux niais !

Ils se regardèrent en rougissant.

—Y'a pas du vin que Fleur a apporté dans le frigo ?

—Il y a un vin de citrouille…C'est sucré, parfait pour un apéro…

—Ok…j'imagine que tu n'as pas le temps de faire des zakouskis, alors je vais prendre des chips…

—Des chips avec du vin…mouais…bof…

Ron se saisit d'un peu de matériel pour garnir la table et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta à la porte :

—Draco ?

—Oui ?

—J'ai préféré ton baiser à celui de Hal. Toi c'était comme…de la soie !

Et il sortit.

Draco pensa enfin à arrêter de verser des épices dans son potage. Harry et Ginny allaient se retrouver avec la bouche dissoute. Oh, et puis tant pis, ça sera marrant quand ils crieront. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais il ne pouvait pas aimer Ron, c'était simplement inenvisageable.

Ron était entrain de jeter un sort aux bougies pour créer une ambiance tamisée et feutrée dans la pièce, arrangeant les couverts pour son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Il se sentit alors terriblement jaloux des deux « niais » et de leur bonheur débile.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver la cuisine, on sonna à la porte. Visiblement, Hermione avait eu le temps d'envoyer ses lettres, et avait obtenu une réponse sur trois, puisque Severus et Sirius se tenaient sur le seuil.

—Désolé, professeur, mais votre look ne cadre pas avec la soirée romantique de Harry et Ginny, Dit-il à Rogue.

—Harry a enfin décroché le pompon alors ? S'enthousiasma Sirius.

—Ouais, Répondit Ron avec un regret dans la voix.

—Nous sommes venus pour convenir de la marche à suivre pour votre petit problème de logis, Coupa Severus.

Mais Harry et Ginny arrivèrent par les escaliers, sur leur trente et un. Ron ne parvint pas à faire de commentaire de grand frère protecteur sur le décolleté pigeonnant de Ginny, ce n'était pas vraiment le jour où il avait le cœur à ça. Et puis, il faut dire que ce décolleté fut surclassé par celui d'Hermione qui arriva peu après, attifée comme elle l'était par la mère de Blaise.

—Miss Granger, Vous comptez jouer dans une adaptation de _Carmen_? Grinça Rogue.

—C'est une longue histoire ! Trancha celle-ci.

—Ça va mieux toi et Blaise ? Demanda Ron.

—Ça va mieux toi et Draco ? Répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se toisèrent en rougissant, et décidèrent silencieusement qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce que l'autre avait fait.

Les deux niais allèrent s'installer à leur petite table en retrait pendant qu'Hermione discutait logement et sablier avec un Severus coi devant sa tenue. Ginny râla quand elle vit les chips mais adora le vin. Le reste de la maisonnée suivit : Arthur et Molly discutaient dans un coin en faisant un repas froid plus sommaire pour les autres et Alita jouait à la cowgirl (« Comme Tonton Buffalo Bill ») avec Sirius qu'elle chevauchait sous sa forme de chien, en criant « Hue dada, Noble Destrier Patmol ! »

Ron et Draco se concentrèrent sur le dîner, ils préféraient ne pas y penser, de peur que tout le monde puisse lire sur leurs faces colorées de carmin « Nous nous sommes embrassés ! ».

Arriva le moment du potage. Harry et Ginny eurent tellement le feu à la gorge qu'ils vidèrent plusieurs litres d'eau à eux deux. Draco ne dit rien et Ron se confondit en excuses pour lui, leur assurant qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette et qu'il fallait lui pardonner. Harry et Ginny l'envoyèrent paître. Ron revint en cuisine et pria le blond de se concentrer. Draco avait préparé un dessert, mais il avait oublié le plat principal. Dans la panique, Ron fit chauffer une boîte de spaghettis bolognaise dans laquelle Draco versa quelques condiments inhabituels et fit une jolie présentation. Ron présenta ça aux deux tourtereaux comme de la cuisine fine, les baratina comme un sycophante et ils gobèrent tout. Le rouquin revint en ricanant et suggéra qu'on essaie de leur faire passer de la piquette pour un grand cru. Draco servit son dessert à la hâte et ils s'effondrèrent sur les tabourets, épuisés.

Rogue entra alors.

—Que diriez-vous de venir habiter quelques temps avec moi et Sirius, si vous n'avez toujours pas réglé votre problème d'ici un mois ? Pas que cela m'arrange, mais...

—Mauvaise idée, Grommela Ron en se levant, Et puis je suis sûr que vous dormez dans un cercueil…

Et sur ce, il sortit, prétextant qu'il voulait surveiller Alita que Sirius amusait en se mettant des gressins dans le nez.

—Les Gryffondors ne sont pas toujours très malins, Commenta Severus quand il fut hors d'entente, Mais bon…ils sont ce qu'ils sont et il ne faut pas nier leurs qualités…Sirius fait le pitre, mais ça amuse la petite, et puis, c'est vraiment un bon coup…

—Arrêtez, Gémit Draco, Ne parlez pas de ce genre de truc, vous êtes entrain de détruire votre image de personnage cynique, sadique et qui n'aime personne…

—Tu pourrais me tutoyer, Draco…Tu sais, je ne suis plus ton professeur…

—Vous avez bu, vous aussi ?

—…

—Je ne sais pas si je m'y habituerais…

—A quoi ?

—A vivre avec un Gryffondor…et à l'aimer, éventuellement…

—Tu aimes Weasley ?

—C'est impossible, vous le savez ! Se buta Draco.

—Et Sev', tu sais quoi ? Dit Sirius en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Alita m'a raconté un super truc !

—Elle a découvert le trésor de Racame-le-Rouge ? Dit négligemment l'ex-maître des Potions.

—Nan, encore mieux, elle a vu, aujourd'hui même, ce petit monsieur (il désigna Draco) rouler un patin à un beau rouquin de notre connaissance…

Draco crut un instant qu'il allait se liquéfier de honte et trouer le carrelage comme une flaque d'acide.

—Elle doit avoir l'habitude, Poursuivit Sirius, Mais elle avait l'air amusée parce qu'ils avaient l'air tous timides après…

Draco se cacha le visage dans les mains, et quand il les retira, c'était avec un regard de haine envers le canidé à qui il lança :

—Toi…demain…vétérinaire…piquouze fatale…

—Ne le prends pas mal voyons…Je suis sûr que vous avez aimé ça tous les deux.

—Dites-lui de se taire, Supplia Draco à Rogue, Mais enfin, pourquoi vous n'êtes plus un casseur de Gryffondors, c'était mieux avant !

—Draco…Je suis plus âgé maintenant…et j'ai suffisamment déversé ma rage immature sur Potter fils pour me venger de cette bande d'abrutis et leurs parchemins qui m'insultent. Sirius est peut-être un horrible lion sans cervelle, mais je l'aime comme ça…

—Ça c'était pas gentil, Protesta Sirius, Enfin, la première partie, parce que la deuxième…tu mérites un bisou mon cher Severus !

—Et Weasley doit être pareil, Poursuivit Rogue alors que Sirius lui faisait des papouilles dans le cou.

Draco poussa un soupir et sortit alors que Sirius avait enfin quitté le mode « déconne » pour passer au mode « grand romantique », câlinant Severus en lui susurrant « Mon divin marquis, mon Bela Lugosi à moi ! »

oOoOOOoOo

En voyant la tête que Draco tirait, Ron songea que tout allait en empirant. Quand il sut que Sirius et Rogue étaient à présent au courant, il se sentit prêt à prier et implorer n'importe quelle puissance pour qu'ils soient les plus discrets possible. Heureusement, les deux « adultes » ( les guillemets sont pour Sirius) avaient l'air de bon sens vis-à-vis de cela…

Draco se sentit très vite fatigué, c'était à peu près la journée la plus épuisante de toute sa vie, trop de bouleversements avaient eu lieu. Ron se sentit également exténué et ils décidèrent d'aller dormir plus tôt. Malgré cela, Alita fut autorisée à rester éveillée plus longtemps, et rit doucement à l'idée (« P'pa et Pôpa vont dans la chambre tous seuls sans moi ? Oooooh, ils vont encore se faire des choses bizarres ! »)

Une fois en pyjamas, ils se couchèrent dans leurs lit respectifs, sur le dos, raides comme des poutres.

—C'est terrible, Dit simplement Draco.

Ron lui aurait bien fait remarquer que le terme « terrible » était du genre à pouvoir avoir des significations aussi bien positives que négatives, mais il préféra de ne pas demander de précision.

—Ouais, Confirma-t-il simplement.

—Je sais que c'est de ma faute…c'est moi qui ai agi…Mais ce qui serait bien, c'est que demain en nous réveillant, nous ayons oublié ce baiser, et qu'il se révèle n'être qu'un rêve, un rêve idiot !

—Oui.

—Bonne nuit, mon cher.

—Bonne nuit…Draco.

oOoOOOoOo

Rogue et Sirius prirent rapidement congé. Hermione en était encore à poursuivre l'ex-prof devant la porte d'entrée pour discuter de son Sablier, comme une obsession.

—Où est Sirius ? Dit Rogue en tentant de se débarasser d'elle.

—Je suis là, Sev' !

L'animagus émit un ricanement. Severus haussa les épaules.

—Tu ne changeras jamais, toi…Mais ça me plait !

oOoOOOoOo

Le lendemain, la mémoire de Ron et Draco semblait s'être altérée, comme ils le souhaitaient. Mais cela ne leur convint pas. Ils s'apperçurent à leur réveil qu'ils se souvenaient toujours de s'être embrassés.

En revanche, ils avaient oublié autre chose, et ça, c'était vraiment gênant.

* * *

Lalala...*sifflote*, alors, verdict?


	22. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Je sais que je vais décevoir tous ceux qui s'attendaient à un nouveau chapitre, mais non, c'est juste la goutte d'eau!

**Bon là, y'en a marre!**

**Fichez-moi la paix une fois pour toutes, les "narlistes"!**

Cette histoire commence à prendre des proportions R-I-D-D-I-C-U-L-E-S. Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas écrire gentiment?**  
**

**= pour ceux qui pensent que j'ai plagié _Narly_ (ou une autre fic éventuelle qui parlerait de ça):**

Je n'ai copié aucune autre fic. Avant de recevoir certaines reviews assez irrespectueuses, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de _Narly_ et de Kelokelo. Ces reviews se résumaient à "bouh c'est nul, t'as copié sur Narly sauf que les Ron/Draco c'est pas aussi bien que les Draco/Harry! " (donc, comme vous le voyez, c'est insultant, ça a une argumentation au ras des pissenlits et encore, je vous ai fait grâce des fautes d'orthographe). Donc, je ne saurais pas l'avoir copié. S'il y a des similitudes avec ma fic, c'est du au fait que le coup du gosse qui voyage dans le temps pour rapprocher un couple est un gros cliché, Kelokelo n'a rien inventé et moi non plus. Certes, ce n'est guère original de ma part, mais c'est mon bon droit d'écrire cela si je veux. Ensuite, le tout avec les clichés, c'est de, passées les bases de la fic, faire en sorte d'apporter quelque chose d'inédit au genre, et beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont dit que plus on progressait dans l'histoire, plus _Alita_ devenait différent de _Narly_. Je n'ai toujours pas lu cette fic, peut-être le ferais-je un jour, malgré mon aversion envers les Draco/Harry, parce qu'à force, ça a titillé ma curiosité, mais je ne le ferai pas avant d'avoir terminé la mienne, afin que tout ce que j'écris ici soit spontané et non calculé en fonction de Kelokelo.

Reviews reçues:

_"ton histoire ressenble beaucoup a celle de narly cas ecrit  
kelokelo mais elle et pas aussi bien j'aime pas le couple ron draco"_

_"je suis d accord avec usaky il y a vraiment beaucoup de narly dans ton histoire et je n'aime pas non plus le couple ron /drago il est trop improbable avec leur peu d'affinité_

_big bisous"_

_"desoler si mon commentaire ta contrariez je donner juste mon avis et pour info je n'est ecrit qu'un seule l'autre c'est pas moi  
si je n'aime pas les drago ron c'est passe que j'adore quand ron et avec blaise et harry avec drago mais jen'est pas critiquer ton histoire  
même si je trouve NARLY mille fois mieux  
encore desoler"_

"Je n'ai pas critiqué ton histoire": relis-toi!

_"ridicul ton histoire en plus de copier sur une autre le couple ron draco et imposible  
rappellé vou dan l'ecole des sorcier draco deteste deja ron avant de le rencontrer et encore plus quand a cause de lui harry le repousse donc de tout les couple imaginaire celui la et vraiment le plu irrealisable  
alors que draco harry et posible si il ni avait pas eu ron je suis sur qu'il aurai pu devenir ami  
VIVE LES DRACO HARRY il son genial surtout coeur de cristal et les messieur potter malfoy jamais une histoire entre ron et draco na etait o si belle que celle de harry et draco"_

Et au passage, faire de la pub pour d'autres fics dans une review, c'est interdit...

_"nul le couple draco ron en plus tu a copier sur narly qui et cents fois mieux"_

Et pour finir, cette "perle" qui piétine la néthiquette ( pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi il s'agit, c'est la contraction de "net", "éthique" et "étiquette", et ça désigne le code informel de bonne conduite et de respect sur le net. En somme, c'est là pour rappeler que c'est pas parce que t'es sur internet et que tu te caches derrière ton petit pseudo et un semi-anonymat que tu peux te permettre d'avoir un comportement et un langage que tu n'oserais pas adopter dans la vraie vie car tu te prendrais une baffe dans la gueule):

_"c vraimen tro de la merde! En pluus de copié, tu met un couple qui se peu pas! tu devrai pas avoir le droit d'écrire, connasse! VIVE NARLY!MORT A ALITA!"_

Dommage pour elle, mais j'ai toujours le droit d'écrire et je compte bien en profiter pour continuer cette fic qui va encore grandir devant ses yeux impuissants et frustrés (bah, elle le mérite, je trouve)

**=pour ceux qui pensent que je suis trop violente:**

JE NE PEUX **PAS** EXPRIMER MA COLERE DE FACON MOINS VIOLENTE: la preuve, c'est d'abord ce que j'ai fait et ça n'a pas marché, je préfère préciser, pour tous les nouveaux qui découvrent, que c'est n'est pas du tout la première version de ce message, et que ça fait un bon bout de temps que je l'édite pour trouver la version qui convienne, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que de mettre un message en évidence avec des néons clignotants est ce que je devrais faire. Parce que vois-tu, ma chère Gaby, un petit mot discret qui explique tout gentiment, va-t-on le lire? Non, ne soyons pas aussi naïf que je l'ai été au début: les gens qui postent ce genre de reviews ne se donnent pas la peine de lire les notes en bas de page, déjà qu'ils ne lisent pas la fic complètement et émettent des jugements basés sur les trois paragraphes qu'ils ont parcourus en diagonale...

Sache, Gaby, que la review d'Aaron date d'une autre version où là, j'avais fait exprès d'être insultante pour voir si peut-être ça les faisait réagir, version que j'ai supprimée et que tu n'as donc pas pu lire...tu ne peux donc pas être d'accord avec lui.

Comment faire pour que le message passe sans être trop violent? Et bien, dans cette version-ci, j'ai tout dit, et si je traite ces reviews (que j'ai supprimées depuis) de stupides, c'est parce qu'elles l'étaient, j'y peux rien. Et elles étaient vingt fois plus violentes que moi, elles se contentaient de dire "C'est nul cette histoire et puis t'as copié vive les drarries! Bouhh copieuse" (ça c'est la version polie et bien orthographiée). Je n'ai aucun remords à qualifier cela de stupide.

Alors, oui, je sais, c'est désagréable à lire, mais je ne vous oblige pas, c'est juste que si je ne met pas ça là, avec un mot dans le résumé, ce ne sera pas lu par les principaux intéressés (véridique, expérience vécue).

**= pour ceux qui trouvent que je me défend trop pour être clean**

Review reçue:

_"pour kelkun qui n'a pas pris exemple sur NARLY tu te defend beaucoup je trouve y a pas a avoir honte tu c'est  
quand une fic et gènial comme NARLY beaucoup de gens sont inspirer et ne ce rende m^me pas compte qu'il ont copier deçus  
j'ai lu seulement le premier chapître de ton histoire et sa commence un peu comme narly o debut elle aussi saute sur severus en l'appellant tonton sev tu aurai peut'etre du changer ça  
en tout cas bonne continuation avec ton histoire même si je suis pas fan tu couple RON DRACO  
je retourne lire une fanfiction gènial PAPILLON avec HARRY ET DRACO et celle MAMBANOIR que j'adore surtout le couple BLAISE RON  
bon courage pour la suite et calme toi c'est pas si gr^ve que certain croive que tu a copièè NARLY si toi tu a ta conscience pour toi"_

Si je ne me défend pas du tout, je me fais accuser d'avoir copié puisque que rien n'indique si c'est le cas ou non (enfin si, il suffirait de faire l'effort de lire la fic en entier), mais cela est...oh...c'est trop dur, on va juste lire le début et rien d'autre!

Par contre, si je me défend, on arrive avec des phrases pleines d'insinuations telles que "Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas copié _Narly_ tu te défends beaucoup".

Nan mais...oh, qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors? Quoi que je fasse on trouve quand même à y redire!

C'est pourquoi je préfère m'expliquer et fournir des preuves que je n'ai rien fait de mal, même si je pense que vous pourriez les trouver vous-mêmes, comme ça, c'est pas moi qui aurai choisi la facilité!

Désolée kalia, je sais que tu n'es pas agressive, ou que tu ne veux pas l'être. T'es même gentille en fait. Désolée si j'ai l'air pas très sympa avec toi, ce n'est pas voulu. Mais je préfère préciser que je ne saurais pas "m'être inspirée de Narly sans m'en rendre compte", puisque je ne l'ai pas lue, et que j'ai même tendance à fuir les Draco/Harry. Et je n'aime pas trop les Blaise/Ron. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que cela revient souvent dans ces reviews "j'aime mieux les Blaise/Ron"? Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas les Blaise/Ron, alors arrêtez de me le dire.

**= pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de ma fic et trouvent des ressemblances avec _Narly_**

Lisez la fic en entier avant de juger! Non d'un gnome unijambiste des forêts du Nord! Le premier chapitre pose des bases.

Et si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous invite à lire ces reviews, postées par des gens qui eux, ont lu intégralement _Alita_ et _Narly_, et sont donc bien placés pour émettre un jugement (enfin, je ne les ai pas recopiées intégralement, seulement les passages concernant _Narly_):

_"Beuh ça ressemble pas à Narly ! Y'a plusieurs fics avec des enfants venus du futur et ça ne se rapporte pas forcèment à celle-là !"_

_"Bah, y'a toujours des *bip* pour critiquer, faut juste les ignorer ( même si ce n'est pas forcément facile )..._

_Perso, j'adore ta fic, et même s'il est vrai que faire venir un enfant du futur n'est pas l'idée la plus originale du siècle, l'histoire est vraiment bien écrite et drôle._

_Et puis, si ces ( ou cette ) personne(s) n'aime(nt) pas les drarons, pourquoi en lire ? C'est n'importe quoi._

_Moi, je dis : "Alita" est une très bonne histoire et si vous n'êtes pas content ne lisez pas ou du moins gardez vos commentaires imbéciles pour vous."_

_"Après avoir vu ton coup de gueule en retard sur Hp-P, je me suis dit "tant pis, je lirais s fic avant qu'elle soit fini". Bref, j'ai lu, et j'ai COMPRIS.  
Si il/ils dise-nt que ta fic ressemble à Narly, c'est pour des détails tellement banals que c'en est drôle.  
- La gamine qui vient du futur et qui a un nom particulier, l'Oncle Severus (ah oui, c'est du copié-collé que Severus soit un oncle pour la fille de Draco... personne d'autre que Kelokelo n'y aurait pensé, tiens! Copieuse! :p), les amis qui sont peu à peu au courant et apprenne un futur très crédible... Bref, du banal et du "normal", quoi.  
En conclusion: tu fait une piètre copieuse, désolée de te le dire. Par contre, question schéma logique, tu gagne! ^^  
Oh, et je veux pas dire, mais ta fic... elle a de moins en moins de rapport (in)existant avec Narly! xD__"_

_"Concernant (hum…sujet moins sympa) Narly (j'ai pas pu louper la tirade au-dessus du chapitre 3, mais bon, je comprend, se faire accuser de plagiat…), figure-toi que j'ai lu cette fic (je ne me rappelais plus l'auteur par contre), car il y a une époque où je lisais n'importe quoi, les fanfictions étant un phénomène nouveau et intrigant pour moi, et je ne me fichais des couples, tant que ça avait l'air « décoiffant ». Je me rappelle que j'avais bien aimé l'idée de Narly, même si aujourd'hui je ne pourrais plus lire un truc pareil, car en réalité, ce n'est pas du tout un concept original, mais c'était ma première fic du genre, et je l'ai lue volontiers, le style n'étant pas trop mal, et y'avait un peu d'humour. Effectivement, c'était pas malin de la part de cette usaky te comparer vos fics, vu que c'était beaucoup trop tôt, sa réaction est celle d'une frustrée. J'ai pas vraiment de couple slash préféré, mais à choisir, je préfère un Ron/Draco qu'un Harry/Draco, tout bêtement parce que j'adore Ron, et qu'en plus, j'ai lu des théories disant qu'il constituait le double de Draco bien plus qu'Harry, ce qui rend ce pairing déjà plus « logique », et puis, les Draco/Harry, y'en a tellement tout partout que ça me donne le tournis, et pour finir, moi, les couples populaires, je les trouves plats, faut pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi…  
Puis, dans Narly, il y avait une grossesse masculine, et je t'accorderai quelques points de plus rien que parce que tu as décidé qu'Alita était adoptée, ce qui me paraît plus intelligent et plus réaliste. Et un autre truc qui m'avait dérangée à la fin de Narly, voir qui m'avait déçue, c'était que le paradoxe temporel était mal géré, je ne sais plus trop comment car ça date un peu, mais il y avait un truc qui cloche, et comme les voyages dans le temps sont un de mes thèmes préférés, je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout…De grâce, ne fais pas la même erreur !"_

_"Non, mais, c'est quoi ça, twillightbella? Cette histoire n'est pas riddicule, moi en tous cas, je la trouve supérieure à Narly, et contrairement à toi, je peux me vanter d'avoir lu les deux (jusqu'au bout)! Et puis, c'est quoi ton problème si elle préfère les Ron/Draco aux Harry/Draco? Laissez les auteurs écire sur les couples qu'ils veulent, nondidju! Surtout ceux comme Midwintertears qui font ça bien! (parce que je veux pas jouer les mauvaises langues, mais sur le couple Draco/Harry, je trouve plus de merde qu'autre chose, quand je tombe sur un petit bijou, c'est rare!)  
Et pis, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit convaincue par tes arguments foireux pro-DraRry, tu fais honte à ton pairing!_

_Bon, allez, je me calme. Je suis allergique aux revieweuses stupides qui sont incapables de faire des commentaires constructifs, même négatifs, voilà le pourquoi de mon énervement..."_

_"Et puis, allez, Mid- laisse tomber une fois pour toutes les nouilles qui sont probablement jalouses de ton talent! Elles le savent, que ta fic est géniale, mais elles sont frustrées parce que dans leurs petites têtes, les DraRry sont mieux que les DraRon (et elles se trompent). Alors de grâce, arrête de leur répondre._

_Moi, je trouve Alita mieux que Narly. Voilà, c'est dit!"_

_"PS : J'ai lu le prologue de la fameuse fic dont tu te serais inspirée (!) et c'est n'importe quoi. A part le principe du voyage dans le temps d'un enfant (qui se retrouve souvent tout de même) et une vague sonorité, Alita et Narly étant des prénoms qui se ressemblent avec un "a" et un "i" et pas de sens à première vue, il n'y a rien de commun. A commencer par le but du voyage. N'écoute pas ces abruti(e)s, incapables de comprendre et ta fic, et celle de kelokelo."_

Bon là, elle le dit elle-même qu'elle n'a pas lu _Narly_ entièrement, mais elle a quand même compris. Amen.

**= pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je supprime leurs reviews ou pourquoi je me sens obligée de poster une note comme celle-ci**

Et bien, parce que ce sont des reviews anonymes. Je ne peux donc pas leur répondre et leur expliquer gentiment pourquoi elles se trompent. Ça ne coûte rien de se créer un compte, pourtant...Je me doute qu'il y a une chance pour que ça soit des trolls qui lâchent leur petit commentaire et s'en vont, en faisant tout pour que je ne sois pas capable de répliquer (c'est lâche, tout de même). Et donc, je poste ceci en mesure de prévention, et chaque fois, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour qu'on me foute la paix...mais non...

**= A ceux qui pensent que Draco/Harry est mieux que Draco/Ron**

Ben, c'est votre bon droit, comme c'est le mien de penser le contraire...Mais le choix du couple ne devrait pas être un critère de qualité pour la fic. Donc, l'argument "C'est nul parce que c'est un Ron/Draco" est irrecevable. Point barre.

**= Alors**, merci de faire des commentaires sur ma fic en elle-même et pas sur cette histoire de Narly ...je vais finir par péter un câble pour de bon.

A BON ENTENDEUR...

Sinon, vous savez quoi? Je lirai _Narly_ quand j'aurai terminé ma fic. Oui, vous avez gagné, j'ai trop envie de voir ça...Mais je vous préviens, si jamais il se révèle que les ressemblances se limitent à des choses tellement banales que ça ne vaut pas la peine de les faire remarquer (genre le coup d'appeler Rogue "Tonton Sev'"), je créerai un bonus spécial Narly rien que pour vous expliquer toutes les différences qui rendent la comparaison des deux fics absurde...

Je sais déjà qu'il y a une Mpreg dans Narly (on me l'a dit à plusieurs reprises). Et ça ne m'enchante pas, j'aime pas les Mpreg, si vous avez lu ma fic, vous le savez, puisque je me suis moquée de ça à deux reprises (le cauchemar de Draco la première nuit à Azúcar Culebra et le passage où Hermione lit son livre de tératologie).

* * *

EDIT :

Voilà, j'ai terminé d'écrire _Alita_ (enfin, il reste les bonus), j'ai donc été lire _Narly _pour voir si ça ressemblait tant que ça à ma fic, conformément à ce que j'avais déclaré ci-dessus.

Non, je ne crée pas un nouveau chapitre pour ça, je trouve déjà que celui-ci est de trop, alors bon…

Je précise que mon but ici n'est pas de comparer les deux fics sur le plan de la qualité (comme si, étant l'un des deux auteurs, j'avais le recul nécessaire), ni pour débattre de quel couple, Ron/Draco ou Harry/Draco, est le meilleur. ON S'EN FOUT ! On n'est pas là pour une énième querelle entre shippers, surtout qu'il s'agit de deux pairings non-canoniques aussi illégitimes l'un que l'autre; si vous n'avez pas suffisamment d'ouverture d'esprit pour accepter les goûts des autres, vous n'avez qu'à rester repliées sur votre petit monde borné macérant dans l'intolérance, puisqu'aucun débat n'est possible!

Non, le but c'est d'**expliquer**, avec des **éléments purement objectifs**, en quoi les deux fics sont assez différentes pour que l'**idée même** d'accuser une d'avoir copié l'autre est **impossible**.

D'ailleurs, après avoir lu _Narly_, plutôt que de lire toutes les reviews (trop nombreuses, trop la flemme…), j'ai plutôt été lire des critiques dans des répertoires de fics yaoi, et c'est ainsi que j'ai entendu dire que d'autres fics parlant de gosses qui débarquent de futur avaient suscité des doutes de plagiat…je vais finir par croire que le thème est maudit…

Mais trêve de bavardage, venons-en aux faits:

**Attention spoilers des deux fics à partir de maintenant, si vous ne les avez pas terminées toutes les deux (mais que vous comptez le faire), ne lisez pas ça maintenant!**

_Narly _est une fic qui se passe pendant la guerre contre Voldemort.

_Alita _est une fic qui se passe après la guerre contre Voldemort qui est mort, et qui est juste mentionné quelques fois après.

Par conséquent, la menace qui pèse sur _Narly _est bien Voldy et ses Mangemorts, que Harry doit toujours buter, d'autant plus qu'il doit empêcher Draco de rejoindre ses rangs.

Le méchant dans _Alita_ n'est révélé que très tard, on pense pendant un temps que c'est Hélium, pour découvrir qu'en fait il s'agit de Marisu, deux personnages de mon cru et qui n'ont aucun équivalent dans _Narly_.

Draco et Harry envoient Narly dans le passé pour qu'elle les rapproche et que Draco ne devienne pas Mangemort.

Draco et Ron envoient Alita dans le passé pour qu'elle les rapproche et c'est tout, pour que la boucle soit bouclée.

D'ailleurs, dans _Narly_, elle ne l'est pas, une fois le problème Voldy réglé, elle ne retourne pas dans son époque. En fait, elle a tellement modifié le futur qu'elle se retrouve dans une ligne temporelle alternative où elle n'est jamais née

Dans _Alita_, nous avons un paradoxe temporel du même type que celui employé par JKR fin du tome 3. Et elle repart dans le futur à la fin.

Pour voyager dans le temps dans _Narly_, il faut une formule magique: _Portempus annus decem._

Alita a voyagé grâce à un énorme Retourneur de Temps au fonctionnement un peu compliqué.

Narly est le fruit d'une Mpreg.

Alita est adoptée et est née d'une manière plus «classique».

Narly a trois ans, elle ne parle pas encore très bien pour cette raison.

Alita a six puis sept ans, elle parle mal parce qu'elle un défaut de diction qui la fait zozoter.

Narly n'est pas obsédée par les pirates.

Alita si.

Les personnages de _Narly_ ne quittent pas l'Angleterre.

Les personnages d'_Alita_ vont en Espagne et au Japon.

_Narly_ ne contient pas beaucoup de personnages originaux, mis à part Narly elle-même et bébé Emma, la fille de Ron et Hermione.

_Alita_ croule sous les personnages originaux (allez-y, citez-moi l'équivalent de Hal dans _Narly_ pour voir?)

Question side-pairing, dans _Narly_: Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione.

Dans _Alita_: Harry/Ginny, Blaise/Hermione, Théodore/Luna, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Severus (+ couples d'OC)

Draco surnomme Harry «mon petit lion» et en retour celui-ci l'appelle «ma petite anguille».

Ron et Draco…euh, laissez tomber…

Rogue est le parrain de Draco dans _Narly_. Blaise joue les méchants Serpentards en l'absence de Draco.

Etant donné que je n'ai jamais adhérer à ces deux idées, je ne les ai pas utilisées pour _Alita_.

Je jure avoir essayé de ne pas faire passer Harry pour un crétin, chaque fois qu'il a été tourné au ridicule, c'était à cause de Draco qui n'est pas toujours sympa avec lui (l'histoire avec Tonton Méduse), et Harry ne tombe pas dans les pommes en apprenant que son meilleur ami va épouser Malfoy et avoir une fille avec lui. Il est un peu décontenancé au début, mais pas plus que Ron lui-même, il ne souhaite pas le malheur de Draco à la première occasion et ne se montre pas borné et intolérant. Dans _Narly_, la lecture du chapitre 2, où Ron apparaît, m'a laissé l'impression que celui-ci était un con immature qui parle la bouche pleine, il a bien entendu plus de mal que les autres à accepter ce qui arrive à Harry, qui lui espère que Hermione «Maturité Incarnée» Granger parvienne, de son immense sagesse, à le faire changer d'avis. Malgré tout, il reste méfiant la quasi-totalité de la fic. Et durant la bataille contre les Mangemorts, il a la trouille et part se cacher sous un lit…

Oui, d'accord, je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec Harry dans d'autres fics, et dans _Alita_, Draco n'arrête pas de lui balancer des malfoyeries, ce qui est naturel chez lui, mais là, quand même, j'en ai pas fait un idiot borné dont le courage dont il fait preuve dans les livres s'est soudainement évaporé, non?

Question forme, maintenant, _Narly_ compte 127 000 mots, et 62 chapitres d'environ 1000 mots chacun. _Alita_ compte 300 000 mots et 37 chapitres + 1 épilogue + des bonus, avec une moyenne de 6000 mots par chapitre, ce qui donne une organisation très différente. Je ne pense pas avoir le même style que Kelokelo, et que nous n'avons pas joué sur les mêmes genres.

Après, vous avez raison de dire que les deux fics se ressemblent pour les éléments suivants:

-le thème de l'enfant qui vient du futur, employé dans beaucoup de fics qui elles n'ont jamais reçu de reviews agressives et idiotes, même quand c'était des drarries et que ça ressemblait à _Narly_ bien plus qu'_Alita_ ne le fait.

-l'appellation «Tonton Sev» (et alors? Une fic sur la fille de Draco où Rogue aurait son importance, c'est pas logique?)

-le saut dans le temps est de dix ans

-le premier endroit où la gamine apparaît est Poudlard

Bref, conclusion de tout ça, ce sont deux fics très différentes. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je n'ai pas copié.

Rideau.


	23. WTF?

Pour commencer : un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui me soutiennent pour cette histoire casse-burnes dont il vaut mieux ne plus parler, au risque que je m'énerve encore. Tentons de prendre ça avec le sourire, et revenons-en à nos griffons, enfin, à notre griffon roux et sa petite vipère, qui essaient de s'en remettre, de leur baiser imprévu…

* * *

Chapitre vingt-deux : WTF ?

Ron se réveilla le premier. Il resta quelques instants à moitié conscient, dans cet état béni où on ne se souvient pas de qui on est, et cela fait généralement du bien, à fortiori quand on vit une vie assez mouvementée et pleine de surprises pas toujours agréables, dans le genre de celle qu'il allait découvrir ce matin-là…

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond, hypnotisé par les taches qu'il regardait sans les voir. Il faisait particulièrement chaud, remarqua-t-il, ses draps de lit devaient être collés à lui par la sueur.

Sauf que les draps n'y étaient pour rien.

Il tenait Draco serré contre lui. Et c'étaient leurs peaux qui donnaient cet effet plaquant.

Il songea, pas encore trop paniqué, qu'il pouvait l'avoir confondu avec un autre dans son sommeil. Mais confondu avec qui au juste ? Son nounours de ses trois ans, transformé en grosse araignée par Fred ?

La mémoire de la veille lui revint ensuite : le baiser, le baiser, le baiser…Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Quelle tuile, mais bon… _Es la vida_. Mais apparemment, il avait oublié autre chose de beaucoup plus embêtant.

Pour commencer, pourquoi Draco était-il dans son lit ? Ils n'étaient plus à Azúcar Culebra, ils dormaient séparément. Il comprit rapidement que leurs deux lits avaient été rapprochés et mis côte à côte.

Puis il remarqua que Draco était entièrement nu dans ses bras.

Et qu'il l'était aussi.

D'où le fait que leurs peaux étaient en contact.

Il se refroidit en un clin d'œil alors que son cœur s'emballait. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il réveilla le blond en vitesse. Celui-ci grogna, et peu à peu, retrouva son état d'éveil et se mit lui aussi à paniquer.

Tous deux se retinrent de crier.

—Mais…mais…que ce passe-t-il ?

—Je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on a fait hier soir…enfin, on s'est mis au lit et j'ai tenté de dormir malgré que….Mais après j'ai aucun souvenir !

—Moi non plus…Mais est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'on a…

Draco eut du mal à formuler la chose :

—…couché ensemble ?

—Tout semble l'indiquer…sauf que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça !

Draco se prit la tête dans les mains.

—Pourquoi on ne se souvient pas d'une chose pareille ? Que cela ait été fantastique ou lamentable, cela ne peut pas s'oublier en l'espace d'une nuit !

—Je ne comprends pas non plus…Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu nous pousser à nous envoyer en l'air tous les deux, et surtout qu'est-ce qui nous l'a fait oublier ?

Il fit passer ses mains sur le matelas autour de lui, espérant trouver des traces collantes qui auraient pu témoigner de ce qui s'était passé.

—Je suis incapable de dire à quoi tu ressembles nu, Dit Draco.

—Pareil. Enfin, si on l'a fait dans le noir…

—Dans ce cas, j'aurais enfin résolu le mystère de ton piercing peut-être inexistant…

—A moins que n'aies été très très égoïste…

—Je n'ai absolument pas mal au…fondement, ça donne au moins un indice : j'étais l'actif ! Triompha le blond.

—Je n'ai pas mal non plus, Répliqua le roux, Alors, à moins que tu ne sois tellement mal monté que je n'aie rien senti, tu ne m'as pas pénétré cette nuit…D'ailleurs, rien n'indique qu'on a forcément pratiqué la sodomie…p'tête même qu'on s'est contentés de se toucher…

—Cela a du nous dégouter, alors…

Ils se redressèrent en silence et de concert, s'empourprant à vue d'œil.

—Oh, non…Murmura Ron en fixant la silhouette d'Alita toujours endormie dans son propre lit, On n'a quand même pas fait ça alors qu'elle était là dans la même pièce ? Quels pervers !

Draco la fixa également, choqué. Puis ils se regardèrent à la dérobée.

—On devrait se rhabiller.

—Je n'ai pas envie que tu me regardes, ça me gêne.

—Idem.

Ils se tournèrent le dos pour remettre leurs pyjamas jetés sauvagement sur le sol.

—C'est curieux que l'on ne veuille pas se voir à poil…Je me suis retrouvé des tas de fois dans les douches du Quidditch avec Harry et ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème de ce genre…

—Quoi ? S'éffronta Draco, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

—Et il n'a jamais du se baisser pour ramasser un savon, si tu vois où je veux en venir, alors calme-toi.

—Je suis calme !

oOoOOOoOo

—Vous avez l'air encore plus bêtes que d'habitude, Leur fit remarquer Harry en les voyant rejoindre la table du petit déjeuner.

—Tu veux dire qu'on te ressemble ? Répliqua Draco.

—Vous avez réellement l'air bizarres, Dit Hermione, soucieuse, alors que Harry ne répondait pas à la provocation de Draco, préférant embrasser langoureusement Ginny.

—Vous avez de la chance que P'pa et M'man ne vous voient pas, Leur dit Ron, Mais Draco, arrête de te frapper la tête contre le mur ! C'est si terrible de les voir s'embrasser ? Mais arrête, tu vas te blesser !

Il se précipita pour l'empêcher de se faire mal, le prenant dans ses bras par les épaules.

—Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? Dobby !

Draco grimaça à cette évocation.

—A propos d'Elfes, Dit Hermione, Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour Jill et Lill, les deux esclaves des Zabini !

—Oh, mais y'en a rien à foutre de ton truc ! Lâcha Draco, Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

—S.A.L.E., Dit Ron.

—« Hermione Granger ou l'art de s'auto-ridiculiser » !

—Je suis certaine que Cius m'approuverait !

—Rien à foutre !

—Arrêtez, Gémit Ron.

Ils firent silence. Il ne restait plus que Harry et Ginny qui se murmuraient des mots tendres.

—Je hais les couples, Dit Hermione en les lorgnant, Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule, je déteste les couples, je les hais, tout court…

—Mon cœur ! Dit Ginny.

—Mon amour ! Dit Harry.

Draco, Ron et Hermione firent semblant de vomir tous les trois en même temps.

—Vous savez qui ils me rappellent ? Dit Hermione, Rond-Rond et Lav-Lav !

—Oh, la ferme ! Répliqua piteusement « Rond-Rond », Tu vas me reprocher d'être sorti avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

—Oui, Ronald !

—Maldita mujer…

—Ne parle pas en espingouin, tu sais bien que ça m'énerve, Dit Draco.

—Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

—Parce que ! Crièrent Ron et Draco avant de se regarder en rougissant.

—Bon, calmez-vous, parlons d'autre chose, si vous voulez…Euh…ah oui, hier, Rogue a répondu à mon appel, Dumbledore, j'attends toujours, et ce matin, Tonks m'a envoyé une lettre assez bizarre pour expliquer pourquoi Remus et elle ne sont pas disponibles…Mais je ne sais pas trop si je dois la croire…

—Pas disponibles ? Mais la pleine lune est passée, pourtant ?

—Bah, lisez…

Elle leur tendit la lettre, Ron lut à voix haute:

_« Chère Hermione,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et c'est vrai que c'est un sujet préoccupant, mais malheureusement, nous n'allons pas pouvoir t'être d'une grande aide pour l'instant car je traverse une période difficile._

_Remus a disparu !_

_Comment est-ce arrivé, vas-tu me demander ? Et bien voilà : Teddy adore les peluches, il en a toute une collection, je crois bien qu'aucun bébé n'en a jamais eu autant. Remus et moi ne parvenons pas à lui résister quand il pleure pour en avoir une de plus. Du coup, il n'y avait plus de place dans sa chambre pour toutes les caser, nous les avons donc entreposées dans notre chambre d'ami où elles commencent à monter jusqu'au plafond, même qu'on a du mal à refermer la porte et les fenêtres tellement il y en a, même qu'on a peur que les murs pètent sous la pression !_

_Hier matin, Teddy s'est mis à pleurer parce qu'il voulait Zaza le zèbre, qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Remus est monté pour la chercher, et j'ai tout à coup entendu un grand bruit, comme un grondement : c'était un océan de peluches qui s'était déversé sur Remus alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre. Je suis alors montée à mon tour et j'ai plongé parmi les nounours, mais impossible de retrouver mon homme, il a disparu !_

_Et je n'ai pas non plus trouvé Zaza le zèbre, Teddy et moi sommes tous deux privés de quelqu'un à câliner jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve !_

_Tu comprendras donc que la situation est critique et que nous ne pouvons pas t'aider pour l'instant._

_Bien à toi,_

_Nymphadora Tonks »_

Même Harry et Ginny regardaient la lettre d'un air interrogateur.

—En effet, c'est un peu gros…Perdu sous les nounours…tsst…Dit Ron très distraitement.

Il en faisait le maximum pour avoir l'air uniquement concentré sur l'histoire de Tonks, pour éviter de penser à un sujet beaucoup plus préoccupant. Draco s'était servi des céréales mais les triturait dans son lait avec la cuillère.

—Sincèrement…Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

—Rien, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Lui répondirent-ils.

— C'n'est pas la peine d'être désagréables !

— J'n'ai pas faim ! Annonça Draco en se levant.

—Moi non plus ! Dit Ron en l'imitant.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ces deux-là ! Se désola Hermione, Ils sont vraiment…chiants !

oOoOOOoOo

—Je ne t'en voudrai pas de ne pas vouloir répéter avec Cius aujourd'hui, Dit Draco alors qu'ils profitaient d'un instant sans Alita, celle-ci préférant s'amuser à ennuyer sa tante.

—Au contraire, je me demande si ça ne me ferait pas du bien de m'évader un peu…quoi que…c'est quand même un peu à cause de lui…s'il n'avait pas voulu faire semblant de m'embrasser, je n'aurai pas avoué pour Hal, et si j'avais pas avouer pour Hal, toi, tu n'aurais pas eu l'audace de…

—N'en parlons plus, veux-tu…

—Ok…

—N'empêche que je me demande comment…

—T' as dit que tu ne voulais plus en parler : je m'en rappelle, c'était il y a trois secondes !

—Misère…

Draco se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit, toujours pas fait et toujours pas séparé de celui de Ron.

—Dis-moi…Comment on en est arrivés là ?

—Ben tu sais bien…Le Temps avec un grand T nous y destine, et on ne peut pas le contredire, parce qu'il est plus balèze que nous…

—C'est quand même hallucinant…Alors, on est supposés être amoureux rien qu'à cause d'une boucle temporelle…Il n'y a pas donc pas de vraie raison à notre amour ? C'est comme pour le bouquin dans le paradoxe de l'écrivain : la cause première a disparu…

« Ou alors, elle n'est pas encore apparue » Songea Ron.

Draco fouilla sa valise.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Je prends mon cadeau d'anniversaire…il est temps qu'on l'utilise…

—Euh…tu ne parles quand même pas de _La panoplie du sorcier érotique_ ? C'est pas parce que maintenant on est intimes que…

—Je ne faisais pas allusion à ce cadeau-là.

Il sortit de ses affaires le carnet de « billets de tombola » que Ron (Remus) lui avait offert et regarda chaque fiche attentivement pour en choisir une de circonstance, le rouquin s'assit à côté de lui pour regarder.

—« Si tu es en colère, tu peux passer tes nerfs sur moi »…Tu veux me frapper ?

—Je ne sais pas…Tu n'y es pour rien, ou du moins, je suis aussi coupable que toi…il faut être deux pour faire ça…Mais j'avoue que ça me ferait du bien de rejeter toute la faute sur toi…

—Le fait que tu me l'expliques désamorce un peu le processus à mon avis…

—Je te jure que j'ai un trop-plein de rage à évacuer sinon j'explose !

—Bon ben alors…vas-y !

Ron s'empara du billet et le déchira, comme un ouvreur de cinéma.

—C'est ta faute ! Dit Draco d'un ton morne.

—Euh…c'était ça ta rage à évacuer ?

Le blond le fixa avec des yeux brillants, voir humides.

—Je…je peux pas…

Draco voulut se détourner. Et Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir triste plus longtemps.

Il savait que Draco n'accepterait jamais un tel geste. Draco ne supportait pas les accolades. Mais néanmoins, Ron ne résista pas.

Et Draco se laissa faire.

—Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé à utiliser le billet « Câlin gratuit ».

—Eh… ben…

Harry passa devant la porte de la chambre en sifflotant gaiment. Il jeta un regard bref à travers l'écartement de la porte et passa outre, avant de revenir à reculons, s'étant rendu compte que Ron et Draco s'enlaçaient.

...

—Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…Poursuivit le blond, La dernière fois que tu m'as pris dans tes bras comme ça, je t'ai embrassé, et puis on est passés au sexe…

—Yeurk ! S'exclama le Capitaine Discrétion, les faisant sursauter et se détacher l'un de l'autre.

—..., Commenta Ron.

—..., Renchérit Draco.

—..., Subodora Harry.

Le binoclard battit des paupières et les regarda comme s'il avait affaire à des aliens.

—Je vais vous laisser ! Dit-il nerveusement.

Il tourna les talons et sortit le plus rapidement possible.

—Et merde ! Dit Draco, Qu'est-qu'on va faire de lui ?

Ron lui tendit le billet « Je t'aide à te débarrasser du corps ».

—Non quand même pas, c'est ton meilleur ami, tu ne veux pas que je le tue ?

—Ah, vraim…Depuis quand tu te soucies de mes amis ?

—Ben c'est que…ben…

Soudain, les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent.

—Merde, j'allais oublier : on est le 31 juillet !

—Et ?

Ron se mit à son tour à fouiller ses affaires, pour en sortir un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

—D'abord Alita, Maugréa-t-il, Puis toi, et maintenant Harry…vivement MON anniversaire à MOI !

—Ah…Fit Draco en voyant sortir de la chambre, ses chocolats à la main.

—Harry, bon anniversaire !

« J'ai quand même eu droit à mieux que des friandises, moi » Remarqua Draco.

Il entendit retentir les pas précipités de Ron dans le couloir, puis sa voix :

—Bon anni…euh…ben…mais…non, en fait je sais pas…mais laisse-moi parler Hermione ! Rhooo, Harry, pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Mais non ! J'ai pas couché avec lui ! Enfin, peut-être, je sais pas…C'est bizarre ! Mais ça suffit les questions ! Je comprends rien…fichez-moi la paix…non mais…j'en sais rien…Je me rappelle pas…foutez-moi la paix bordel ! Je l'ai embr…Oh, et puis merde !

Ses pas reprirent et il réapparut dans la chambre, plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

—Figure-toi que…

—Je sais, j'ai entendu…

—Ouais ben ça me gonfle ! C'est déjà assez le bordel dans ma tête comme ça : j'ai couché avec un mec que je n'aime pas et en plus, j'm'en souviens pas ! Pas besoin qu'ils viennent m'énerver en plus en me posant des questions alors que j'en sais à peine plus qu'eux, mais non, ils veulent quand même savoir ! Marre !

—Tu n'es pas toujours en phase avec tes propres amis…

—Quoi, c'est ta découverte du jour ?

—Non, ça, ça fait depuis longtemps que j'ai remarqué que parfois tu te brouillais sérieusement avec l'un des deux…à croire que t'aimes ça, te bouffer le nez à tout bout de champ avec quelqu'un…

—Si tu savais, j'adore me prendre la tête avec les gens, je peux pas m'en passer, c'est comme une drogue ! Railla le roux.

—Hum…

Ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à côte sur le lit de Draco, sans oser se regarder.

—Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Murmure Ron.

—De quoi ?

—Je sais pas…je me sens…bizarre…comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose mais que je l'avais sur le bout de la langue…un peu comme quand tu viens de terminer un puzzle mais que tu te rends compte qu'il manque une pièce !

—Je me sens un peu comme ça aussi…

Draco s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Ron resta assis mais ne voulait pas le regarder, alors il lui tourna le dos.

—Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Demanda-t-il.

—Pareil que toi : confusion, confusion, confusion…Je répète ce que j'ai dit tantôt : comment un amour sérieux peut-il être basé sur une exigence sans causalité d'une boucle temporelle ?

Ron soupira, ce langage alambiqué lui rappelait le jargon de psy que Clara pouvait avoir quand elle oubliait la vulgarisation scientifique. Négligemment, il se rappela de la jeune-femme à lunettes et de ses techniques pour fouiller l'âme des gens, qui n'avaient servi à rien jusque là. Et il se demandait toujours pourquoi Draco était ressorti si troublé de son cabinet le fameux jour…

Puis, il en revint à la première séance, celle lors de laquelle ils avaient crachés tout ce qu'ils détestaient chez l'autre :

Sauf que Ron ne jugeait plus que Draco était « trop con » à présent, il n'était pas plus idiot qu'un autre. Manipulateur, il l'était un peu, mais pas toujours à mauvais escient, comme il le croyait, il n'avait pas tant cet « esprit tordu de Serpentard ». Il pouvait être aimé d'amitié, Cius, Emy et Satin n'avaient rien à voir avec les serviles Crabbe et Goyle, et même Hal l'aimait beaucoup bien que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Il n'était pas non plus si snob et pédant que cela : certainement un peu lâche, mais pas si tricheur que ça. Et il aimait vraiment s'occuper d'Alita, elle le faisait sourire, et ça le rendait beau, et il avait fini par faire des efforts avec Harry et Hermione. Il aidait Molly à cuisiner et acceptait son enseignement. Il ne passait pas sa vie à frimer, il avait des complexes, des blessures cachées peut-être, il était fragile, et se protégeait comme il pouvait, sans doute avait-il besoin que quelqu'un l'aide et joue le rôle de bouclier…

Son mépris des Moldus semblait s'être calmé. Qu'Emy y soit pour quelque chose ou non avec sa maxime « On n'écrit pas avec une baguette mais avec une plume », mais Draco était ouvert à la littérature moldue. Et il s'était découvert une passion pour l'art culinaire, et prenait plaisir à les gâter, lui et Alita, un plaisir sincère…Ce n'étaient pas de mauvaises occupations, cela montrait un Draco Malfoy bien différent de celui que Ron avait toujours imaginé : passant ses journées à travailler sa répartie blessante dans le but de l'envoyer dans la tronche de quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait !

Il avait appris à prendre soin des autres, même s'il était maladroit, très maladroit. Il était toujours un peu arrogant et précieux, mais son humour tombait souvent très juste.

Et il avait la classe, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

—Draco ?

—Mmm ?

—Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un pauvre con ?

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur.

—Ça dépend…quand tu fais une connerie, t'as l'air con, CQFD, mais le reste du temps, ça va…

—Non, mais est-ce que tu penses que je suis un bouseux qui vit dans une chaumière ?

—J'avoue que tu es moins pauvre que ce que j'imaginais…puis j'appréhende demain…retourner au Manoir…ce n'est pas la même ambiance…

—Tu trouves que je suis un pauvre débile toujours soumis à ses amis, incapable de se défendre tout seul et complètement naïf?

Draco plissa les yeux, se demandant ce que Ron lui voulait exactement. Il répondit patiemment :

—Ben, pas tellement…tu te laisses pas faire en général…tu es sûrement un peu trop généreux et ça te joue des tours, mais t'aimes pas ça quand les autres essaient de te dominer, je le vois bien…Mais pourquoi est-ce que…

—Attends, j'ai d'autres questions : tu trouves que je me prends pour le Sauveur de l'Humanité qui défends les grandes causes?

—Ben non, tu t'appelles pas Harry Potter…

Il commença à perdre patience.

—Justement, mes amis, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

—Ils sont parfois débiles, mais visiblement tu les aimes, alors je fais avec.

—Tu trouves que j'ai un humour stupide ?

—Pas vraiment…enfin, si parfois, mais je crois que je ne suis pas mieux…Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça, c'est pas trop le moment…

—Tu trouves que je suis moche et mal habillé ?

—Tu n'es pas mal habillé, juste un peu négligé, mais…

—Et moche, est-ce que je le suis ?

—Ça comment à m'énerver, pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ? Tu traverses une crise existentielle ou quoi ?

—Est-ce que je suis moche ? Insista Ron.

—Non, t'es même plutôt mignon, voilà, t'es content ? Hurla Draco, pas loin du sommet de l'énervement.

Il se tut environ une seconde et trois quarts, puis reprit, d'une voix plus aigüe, le teint s'empourprant :

—Euh…mais ne viens pas croire que parce que j'ai dit ça…euh…j'étais objectif !

Ron le dévisageait, les lèvres entrouvertes.

—Draco…Tu te rappelles quand Evelina nous avait demandé de dire tout ce qu'on détestait l'un chez l'autre ? Ben, je viens de tout passer un revue, et je me suis rendu compte que l'essentiel a disparu…il ne reste que des petites choses négligeables…

—Tu veux dire que…

Ron acquiesça.

—Ouais…les raisons pour lesquelles on se déteste à la base sont parties…Même les solides, comme le fait que tu n'aimes pas les Moldus, ce que je ne peux vraiment pas accepter de toi…Ben, quand tu as dit à Blaise qu'il ne fallait pas détester Hermione à cause de son sang…

—Attends, nuance : j'ai dit qu'elle avait des tas de défauts qui méritent le mépris mais que son sang on s'en foutait…

—Mais ouais, mais c'est ça, ça j'aime bien !

Draco éclata d'un rire nerveux.

—Attends…attends…ne me dis pas que…non…

—On ne se déteste plus…tu me l'as même dit hier !

—Oui, et après ? Va au bout de ton raisonnement !

Ron rougit, pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir exprimer le tout, de peur d'avoir l'air ridicule.

—Ben, si on ne se déteste plus, et qu'on se fréquente, on est au minimum…des potes, non ?

—Eh, minute, papillon, j'aime pas ce que tu essaies d'amener, là, et puis, pour des « potes » on se dispute un peu trop…

—Hermione est mon amie et je me dispute souvent avec elle…Et cela ne nous a pas empêchés de flirter…

—Tu n'es quand même pas entrain de comparer notre pseudo-histoire d'amour avec ta pseudo-histoire d'amour grangérienne ? Je ne veux pas que cela ressemble à ça ! Je trouve ça insultant, tu entends ? Mais Ron ! Pourquoi baisses-tu les yeux ? Et arrête de rougir comme ça et…Non…Non…pitié non…c'est pas vrai…tu ne peux pas…non arrête !

Il prit le roux par les épaules et le secoua.

—Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, ok ? Ça ne peut pas arriver! Tu es juste perturbé par ce qui nous est arrivé ce matin, mais ne sois pas si faible, tu te fais abuser par les apparences !

—Mais…

—C'est dans ta tête, d'accord ? Sois rationnel un quart de seconde et tu verras !

Ron ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

—Tu as raison, Admit-il.

Draco rougit à son tour, mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et Ron pensa « Oui, mais n'empêche que… »

oOoOOOoOo

—T'as pas honte, mon 'tit loup, de mentir à Hermione comme ça ?

Remus et Tonks parurent gênés au milieu de leurs occupations : l'une entrain de donner son biberon à Teddy, l'autre entrain de se biberonner un cacao frappé.

—Ose nier que tu aurais fait pareil ! Gronda Remus en regardant sévèrement Sirius.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

—Woahaha, t'as entendu ça, Sev', Remus et Dora, ils ont inventé une histoire d'avalanche de peluches pour cacher le fait qu'ils avaient prévu un week-end érotique…

—Oui, j'ai entendu, Répondit ledit Sev en sirotant son café irlandais frappé.

—Pourquoi vous avez arrêté, au juste ?

—Les remords, Dit Tonks, et puis, j'arrive plus à me concentrer sur le plaisir physique depuis que Teddy est là, j'ai des hallucinations auditives : j'ai l'impression de l'entendre pleurer et me réclamer tout le temps, et ça casse carrément l'ambiance…

—En attendant qu'il fasse ses nuits, je suggère que Remus ait sa place entre moi et Sev…

Sirius se fit frapper par un cacao et un café irlandais frappés, et les deux autres hommes déclarèrent, avec un unisson parfait :

—Arrête tes idioties ou je réponds « oui » !

Ce qui eut naturellement pour effet de rendre Patmol encore plus hilare.

—Il était déjà comme ça du temps où vous étiez quatre ? Demanda Severus à Remus.

—Je dirais qu'il s'est calmé depuis, Soupira le lycanthrope, C'est dire…

—L'amour est vraiment une chose étrange, Murmura l'ex-professeur comme pour lui-même, bien que parfaitement audible, Je me demande comment ça se fait que…Il est parfois très disjoncté, ce mec, il me rend tout simplement dingue et je l'ai tellement haï par le passé…mais voilà, je ne peux pas me passer de lui…

Remus haussa les épaules.

—Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop se poser de questions…l'amour est étrange, c'est vrai…c'est pas rationnel, c'est intouchable, il faut être fou pour prétendre tout comprendre et tout maîtriser…alors, je crois que le mieux à faire quand on est amoureux, c'est d'arrêter de se prendre la tête de se laisser transporter…pour ainsi vivre des choses merveilleuses sans penser à rien d'autre…

—« Remus Lupin ou l'art d'annuler la relation oxymorique entre " maraudeur" et "intelligent" », Dit Severus d'un air rêveur.

—Merci, Répondit Remus en rougissant face au compliment…Je songe à Ron et Draco aussi quand je dis ça….parce qu'eux, ils s'en posent trop des questions…

—Quand je pense qu'ils se sont embrassés hier, Intervint Tonks, C'est un progrès à noter !

Soudain, Sirius se mit à rire à gorge déployée, sans raison apparente.

—Ah oui, Ron et Draco ! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'esbaudir de plus belle.

Les autres le regardèrent intrigués. Même Teddy qui recracha son lait. Remus et Tonks haussèrent les sourcils et Severus fronça les siens.

—Pourquoi tu ris, Patmol ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle concernant Ron et Draco ?

—Il a sûrement fait quelque chose de crapuleux, pour rire comme ça, Commenta Severus.

—Et tu peux calculer le degré de crapulerie d'après l'ouverture de sa bouche, Ajouta Remus.

La question fut donc reformulée :

—Patmol, _qu'est-ce que tu as fait_ de si drôle ?

—Rien hinhin, Fit-il.

Trois soupirs se firent entendre. Même quatre, Teddy aussi.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Insista Severus alors que Sirius continuait.

—Laissez-tomber ! Parvint-il à articuler.

—Je n'ai pas envie de chipoter, Déclara Severus en sortant sa baguette.

—Et Sev', mais qu'est-ce que…

—_Legilimens_ !

—Mais euh !

Le visage de Rogue changea de couleur.

—Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ?

Le rire de Sirius laissa place à un sourire faux-cul.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Interrogea Tonks, mais elle fut ignorée.

—Mais où as-tu été pêché une idée pareille ? Sourcilla Severus.

—Ben euh…reconnais quand même que ça pourrait marcher !

—De quoi ? Fit Remus.

—Et d'ailleurs, si ça marche, ça fera de moi un génie !

—Mais de quoi ? S'énerva Tonks.

—Je crois plutôt que tu vas aller réparer ta gaffe ! Dit Rogue en se levant.

—Mais je…

—Remus…Nymphadora…au revoir ! Désolé de partir si tôt !

—Appelle-moi Tonks, foutredieu !

Severus attrapa Sirius par l'oreille.

—Aïe ! Mais je veux pas y aller ! Ils vont me détester !

—Il le faut !

—Pfft. Teddy, aide-moi, mon sous-filleul ! Gémit Sirius.

La porte se referma sur eux.

—A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Tonks.

—Je ne sais pas…Mais connaissant Sirius, il devait être bourré.

oOoOOOoOo

« Penser à autre chose » Se morigénaient-ils, mais ce n'était pas faisable. Heureusement, Alita ne semblait rien deviner de ce qui se passait.

—Voilà ! Dit-elle en tendant un papier à Ron, C'est une chanson que z'ai écrite pour ASHEs, comme tu as suzzéré.

Elle avait même écrit la date : 31 juillet 2009 selon elle. Elle se pensait donc dix ans plus tard. Ce qui leur donnait trois ans pour s'aimer, se marier et l'adopter, calcula Ron.

—Ze vais la chanter, d'accord !

—On t'écoute, Dit Draco.

Alita s'éclaircit la gorge de manière très professionnelle (comme s'il y avait une manière professionnelle de s'éclaircir la gorge !) et mima un grattement de guitare en s'égosillant comme si elle essayait d'imiter un chanteur de Death Metal en pleine agonie théâtrale sans y arriver, ce qui fit que Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard amusé. Juste avant de redevenir nerveux par le simple fait de sentir la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés.

—On eesssst les piraaaaaaates de la moooooorrrrt qui tuuuuuueeeee !!!! On va ziiiiigouiller les paysans qui puuuuueeeent ! Zack Sparow va piquer toouut leuuuur oooooooooor ! Mille millions de milles saboooords ! Et Luuuuffyyyyy va touuut maaannnnzeeeeeer ! Avec ses piiiieeeeeeeds…piouu, ça fait mal à la gorze de chanter comme ça !

—Euh…tu es sûre que Neis voudra chanter ça ? Demanda Ron.

Alita fit une grimace.

—M'en fous ! Ze l'ai pas écrit pour elle d'abord ! Ze préfère que ce soit toi qui la chante !

—Moi ?

Draco sourit.

—Mais pourquoi tu détestes autant Neis ?

—Bah, c'est comme toi avec Mr Hal : z'en sais rien, mais c'est comme ça.

—Elle au moins, elle a l'honnêteté de l'avouer, Dit Ron.

Draco le fusilla du regard, mais Ron aperçut Harry dans la pièce à côté. Le brun le fixait d'un air intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Il peut pas retourner près de sa Ginny ? »

D'un coup d'œil, il fit comprendre à Draco qu'il allait régler ça et se leva. Avant de refermer la porte sur lui, il entendit juste :

—Tu sais, Pôpa, Mr Hal il a pas de chance, paskeuh moi z'ai deux papas, et lui il en a zéro !

—Il a une maman !

—Vi, mais elle est toute seule…

Ron ferma la porte. Hermione était également présente dans la pièce, plongée dans sa lecture monstrueuse.

—Allez, Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

—Il y a que tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe alors que je suis ton meilleur ami…

—C'est trop compliqué pour que j'en parle…

—Est-ce vraiment difficile à formuler ? Tu as tout simplement couché avec ta fouine !

—Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

—Ah, tu le défends, maintenant ?

—Arrêtez, Murmura Hermione en levant les yeux, elle savait que les disputes entre Ron et Harry atteignaient des hauteurs de douleur inimaginables.

—Tu ne comprends pas que je traverse une période où je perds tous mes repères ? Répliqua Ron.

Harry voulut protester mais stoppa quelques secondes.

—La vérité, Ron, c'est que j'ai peur de te perdre…

—Quoi ?

Hermione referma son livre.

—Depuis le début de cette aventure, Poursuivit Harry, Tu t'éloignes de nous…De moi, d'Hermione, de ta famille…et tu vas vers eux : vers Malfoy, votre fille, vos amis qui se prennent pour des Japonais et vers tous ces Espagnols que je n'ai jamais vus mais dont tu parles avec enthousiasme…je me sens loin de toi, Ron !

—Mais c'est ridicule, Harry !

—Moi, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire, Intervint Hermione, Et je dois dire que je ressens un peu ça aussi…

—Jusqu'à mes onze ans, je n'ai pas eu d'amis, Dit Harry, Les Dursley y veillaient bien. Puis, je me suis retrouvé dans ce compartiment de train avec toi. Toi, le seul qui ait voulu de moi comme ami, sans te focaliser sur ma célébrité…mon premier ami sincère…et puis il y a eu toi, Hermione, et depuis vous êtes les deux seuls êtres qui me marquent autant. Vous êtes ma première véritable expérience d'amitié intense, et cela me détruirait que vous partiez avec vos Serpentards. Quand je croyais que vous vouliez vous mettre ensemble, j'avais peur pour notre amitié, j'avais peur d'être de trop parce que nous n'allions plus être trois amis, mais un couple et un teneur de chandelle…Mais là, j'avoue que même si vous vous tournez vers d'autres personnes, j'ai encore plus peur…

—Jusqu'à mes onze ans, Dit Hermione, Je n'étais pas la fille la plus populaire de ma classe à l'école moldue, je n'avais pas de véritable ami et tout le monde me traitait comme une grosse tête…bon, c'était pareil à Poudlard, mais au moins, je vous avais, vous deux…Je me suis souvent isolée de vous, parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes hobbys et que vous ne comprenez rien aux filles, mais il y a tant de fois où vous m'avez fait du bien, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, en fait…

—Jusqu'à mes onze ans, Dit Ron, Mes seuls camarades de jeux étaient mes frères et ma sœur. Je ne suis pas allé à l'école primaire, c'est M'man qui nous a tout appris. Mais Ginny était une vraie fifille qui n'aimait que les poupées, Fred et Georges s'enfermaient dans leur bulle de jumeaux et m'excluaient de leurs jeux, et les autres se disaient trop grands…J'ai pas fréquenté d'autres enfants de mon âge, ceux du village disaient que les petits Weasley étaient trop bizarres…Alors, ouais…pareil, vous êtes mes deux vrais potes…

Soudain, Hermione se rua sur les deux autres et les serra contre elle.

—A Poudlard, il y en a qui nous surnomment « le trio d'or »…J'ai toujours trouvé cette appellation ridicule, mais d'un autre côté, vous êtes vraiment des amis en or ! Gémit-elle.

Harry et Ron lui tapotèrent maladroitement la tête.

—En gros, nous sommes tellement bien tous les trois que nous avons peur que Ginny, Draco et Blaise nous séparent? Pourtant, nous avons bien le droit d'être amoureux !

—Ouais…

—Alors…on accepte nos romances respectives ?

—Ok.

—Ça me va.

—En admettant que ça soit des romances…

—Ben moi, avec Ginny…

—Ouais, allez raconte : comment ça s'est passé avec ma sœurette ?

Ils se détachèrent les uns et des autres et Harry expliqua :

—En fait, on s'est toujours bien entendus, elle et moi et vous vous rappelez qu'elle semblait avoir un béguin quand nous étions en deuxième…Et puis, nous sommes tellement passionnés de Quidditch tous les deux, à force de rester en retrait, parce que toi, Hermione, t'étais triste et que tu bossais sur ton sablier, et que toi, Ron, t'étais à l'étranger et puis quand t'es revenu, tu étais tout le temps avec Malfoy et Alita…alors, on s'est rapprochés, et pour finir, voilà…Mais toi, Ron, tu peux enfin expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé à coucher avec Malfoy ?

Ron inspira et expira profondément. Et il leur narra tout : Hal et son charme latin qui l'avait embrassé, la jalousie grandissante de Draco, ce qui s'était passé chez Cius et Emy, le baiser que Draco lui avait donné, le repas de la veille raté, et enfin, le réveil brutal dans cet état inexpliqué.

Curieusement, au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, il se sentait mieux, et perdait de l'angoisse dans laquelle il était plongé depuis le matin. Il se rendit pleinement compte des bienfaits de l'amitié : Harry et Hermione avaient un effet dédramatisant et cela lui fit du bien de s'en rappeler.

Savoir qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas s'il était vraiment amoureux de Draco lui permit d'accepter l'idée que cela soit peut-être vrai.

—C'est pire que le mystère Luna et Nott, Dit Harry une fois qu'il eut fini.

—Et donc, vous n'avez aucun souvenir ? Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Ron nota qu'elle ne semblait plus aussi troublée que les semaines précédentes.

—Et toi ? Avec Blaise ? Demanda Harry.

—Ouais, c'est ton tour, Renchérit Ron, Où en es-tu avec cet étalon au corps d'ébène ?

Il avait dit ça presqu'en rigolant et il eut peur d'avoir peut-être vexé Hermione, mais elle en rigola :

—Cet humour graveleux m'avait manqué…Et bien, chez les Zabini, j'ai appris plusieurs choses, d'abord, que le Shah d'Iran n'avait pas de harem, contrairement à ce que je croyais…

—Hein ?

—Mais c'est pas tout : Blaise adore lire des histoires pour enfants, sa chambre est remplie de livres pour les petits…Sous ses airs de gros dur, c'est quelqu'un de très doux. Et il est loin d'être aussi taciturne qu'on le pensait : en fait, il aimerait devenir conteur !

—Conteur ?

—Ouais, dans sa penderie, il a un costume africain et il dit que pendant ses vacances, il se déguise pour raconter des légendes du sud aux enfants dans la bibliothèque de son village…

—Mais c'est chouette ça…

—Mais sa mère préfère qu'il ait un travail « plus sérieux »…

—Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air emballé à l'idée de lire son livre à Alita l'autre jour…

—Je pense que son trouble venait entièrement de la présence d'Hermione…

—Dites pas n'importe quoi !

—C'est bien joli, tout ça, Mione, mais ça ne nous explique pas la tenue que tu portais quand tu es rentrée…

—Ah oui : la mère de Blaise est une vielle crécerelle et une vielle maquerelle, et figurez-vous que…

Toc toc !

Elle fut coupée dans son récit par l'arrivée de Rogue tirant Sirius par l'oreille.

—Euh… salut, Marmonna Harry.

—Ah, professeur !

—Granger, foutez-moi la paix avec vos spéculations temporelles ! Maugréa Rogue, On n'est pas venus pour ça !

—Mais Alita avait dessiné un sablier près de mon nom sur la table et…

—Vas-y, Sirius, Coupa Rogue en ignorant la jeune-femme, Dis-lui !

Severus désignait Ron. Sirius se tordit les doigts et ses lèvres tremblaient.

—T'es sûr ?

—Oui, Insista Severus, je crois qu'il mérite la vérité.

—Mais enfin… ? Commença Ron en dévisageant Sirius.

—Je peux lui dire de la manière que je veux ?

—Oui, tant que tu lui dis !

—Ok, dans ce cas, je vais lui dire en aboyant, j'espère que tu parles chien, Ronnie…

Sirius se jeta à quatre pattes et entama sa transformation, mais Severus le saisit par le col et l'obligea à faire marche arrière pour revenir à son état humain.

—Dis-lui, nom d'un crapaud éviscéré !

Sirius se mit à rire.

—Ronnie, tu me promets de ne rien dire à Draco ?

—Sirius, pourquoi as-tu peur de Draco ? Demanda Rogue.

—J'ai pas peur de lui mais de l'armée de vétérinaires buveurs de sang canin qu'il a promis de m'envoyer si je l'énervais trop…

—Tu ne l'as quand même pas cru ?

—Tu sais bien que le mot « vétérinaire » déclenche des réactions irrationnelles chez moi…

—Dis à Weasley ce que tu as fait !

—Bon d'accord, mais tu me le paieras ce soir au lit ! Ron…

—Oui ?

—Hier, je suis monté dans ta chambre, avant de partir, comme toi et Draco étiez allés dormir en avance…Vous étiez complètement au pays des rêves quand je vous ai trouvés, et là, j'ai repensé à votre baiser et j'ai eu une idée géniale : j'ai rapproché vos lits, je vous ai déshabillés et je vous ai mis l'un dans les bras de l'autre !

Silence.

Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts, légèrement exorbités. Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents.

—Et je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas désagréables à regarder, nus…Ajouta-t-il.

Sirius s'approcha de Ron et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Draco possède l'un des plus beaux culs que je n'aie jamais vus ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

—En parlant de Draco, il faut maintenant que tu lui répètes tout ça !

—Non, je t'en prie, pas Draco !

—On parle de moi ?

Une tête blonde apparut de derrière la porte. Sirius empoigna Severus par les épaules et le plaça entre lui et Draco comme un bouclier, et ce avec tellement de brusquerie et que les deux Serpentards s'entrechoquèrent au niveau du front, bang !

—Laisse, Sirius, je vais lui expliquer moi-même, Dit Ron en emmenant un Draco intrigué avec lui.

oOoOOOoOo

—Pourquoi ils étaient bizarres, Tonton Sev' et Tonton Patmol tout à l'heure?

—Va savoir, Eluda Ron, Maintenant ma poupée, c'est l'heure de faire dodo.

—Z'ai pas sommeil!

—Mais si, regarde, le marchand de saaaaable est lààààà!!!

Ron passa doucement la main sur les yeux d'Alita pour les lui fermer.

—Et ne me demande pas de chanter une berceuse, t'es grande maintenant!

Il se tourna vers son lit, qui était toujours collé à celui de Draco. Le blond avait déjà pris sa place et ne semblait pas y faire attention, comme si c'était normal. Le rouquin se glissa à ces côtés, troublé que Draco ne fasse aucun commentaire comme "Casse-toi de là!" (de toutes façons, il lui aurait répliqué "Non, toi, va-t-en, t'es pas chez toi, d'abord!").

Il se retrouvèrent très proches l'un de l'autre et mine de rien, Ron approcha son visage de celui de Draco, posant presque sa tête sur son épaule.

Il ne savait pas réellement s'il était amoureux pour de bon. Il savait que ça devait arriver, mais il ignorait s'il avait déjà franchi la "limite", s'il était enfin passé de "l'autre côté". Et Draco, qu'en pensait-il?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron avait une envie soudaine d'expérimenter jusqu'où ce sentiment neuf pouvait aller, si par exemple, il prenait son courage à deux mains et se jetait sur le blond pour le dévorer de baisers, et que celui-ci se laissait faire, allaient-ils finir par se fondre l'un en l'autre en se murmurant des "Je t'aime" pathétiques mais si doux et si agréables?

Cela valait-il le coup d'essayer?

Oh, puis tant pis, qu'avait-il à perdre?

Il caressa la joue de Draco de sa main et quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, Ron en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, retrouvant ce goût de soie qu'il avait tant apprécié la veille. Draco fut surpris, mais se laissa faire un instant, laissant la langue de Ron entrer dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne, puis il le repoussa en douceur.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-il à voix basse.

—Je te rends ce que tu m'as donné hier, Répliqua Ron.

Cela cloua le bec à Draco qui ne trouva rien à y redire, alors que Ron l'embrassait encore.

—Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas et que tu ne m'aimes pas non plus?

—Je ne sais rien. Rien, excepté le fait que j'ai envie de t'embrasser...et que ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire...

Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire mieux que répondre aux baisers, voir, d'embrasser Ron à son tour.

—Je crois comprendre, Raisonna-t-il: C'est de l'attirance purement physique, pas de l'amour!

—Si tu le dis...

Le rouquin passa ses bras autour du blond et le serra contre lui, son cœur battait drôlement fort, et le sien aussi...Se pouvait-il que...

De l'attirance physique...C'était peut-être bien ça, après tout. Pour l'instant, ça leur suffisait.

—Hi! Cria Alita en se dressant subitement, André Cornichon!

Ron et Draco se figèrent.

—Il est là, sous mon lit, il veut me manzer, s'cours!

Elle se mit debout sur son lit et calcula la distance par rapport à ceux de ses pères. Et puis elle sauta et atterrit directement entre eux deux.

—Protèzez-moi, c'est un gros vilain pas beau!

Elle se faufila sous les couvertures et se blottit entre eux.

—Voilà, tu m'auras pas , sale méchant! P'pa et Pôpa ils sont plus forts que toi, na na na! Maintenant dodo.

Draco restait pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il venait de goûter à quelque chose d'extra et qu'on l'empêchait de continuer. Ron trouvait tout cela bizarre: pendant un moment, il lui avait semblé qu'inconsciemment Alita faisait tout pour les rapprocher, et qu'à présent, elle essayait sciemment de les séparer.

Ou alors, il devenait parano. Mais même elle ne pourrait y faire, ce soir.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, attrapa les épaules de Draco et les serra tous les deux contre lui. De son côté, Draco accrocha ses mains dans le dos de Ron et serra aussi.

Autant dire qu'ils écrasèrent Alita. Ils reprirent leurs baisers, y prenant vraiment goût.

—Mais euh...z'étouffe...mais arrêtez! On dirait un sandwich! Moi la tranche de zambon et vous les deux tartines!

oOoOOOoOo

Le lendemain, quand Ron se réveilla, Alita était retournée dans son lit, André Cornichon devait être allé se faire pendre ailleurs. Contrairement à la veille, il se rappelait de tout et ne s'étonna pas de voir Draco pelotonné contre lui.

Il sourit en repensant à cette histoire d'attirance physique et déposa un baiser sur la pommette du blond endormi. Peut-être que Sirius était un génie, après tout.

Il eut une désagréable sensation de bouche pâteuse. Normal, matin et cetera. Profitant que le reste de la chambrée était dans les bras de Morphée, il se leva sans bruit et se rua dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et revint se placer dans les bras de Draco comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Quand le blond se réveilla, il lui susurra un bonjour qui sentait la menthe. La fraîcheur alerta Draco.

—Espèce de salaud, Murmura-t-il, tu as fait exprès de te laver les dents pour que j'aie une horrible haleine de poney alors que toi tu sens le dentifrice!

Draco se vexa et fila lui aussi à la salle de bain. Ron enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et étouffa son rire. Il était adorable, Draco, à toujours vouloir être trop net.

Quand il revint, lui aussi la bouche fraîche, il répéta encore que Ron était un salaud et se recoucha près de lui.

—Si tu crois que je voudrai encore t'embrasser, main...

Ron n'attendit pas qu'il ait terminé pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco se releva et décréta qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

—Nous devons nous lever tôt pour faire nos bagages, on déménage, aujourd'hui...

Ron se leva et se mit sur les coude.

—Oh, Merlin...Ron...je t'en prie...ne me regarde pas comme ça....Nous ne sommes pas amoureux, tu te rappelles?

Comment Ron le regardait-il au juste?

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur :

1) La dernière review de Ligéia, me demandant de lui rappeler si Face-de-reptile était mort ou pas, m'a fait penser qu'il faudrait peut-être faire un petit topo sur la chronologie. Vous vous rappelez que j'avais dit au début que je commençais cette fic un peu comme ça sans réfléchir ? Et bien, si maintenant j'ai un plan bien net et bien construit en tête, il y a encore des séquelles dues à ce début précipité, et la plus grosse faiblesse notable, c'est la situation exacte par rapport au monde de Rowling avant l'arrivée d'Alita. Je vais donc tenter de donner une forme vraisemblable à tout ça :

C'est une (très) légère Réalité Alternative par rapport au monde de Rowling, c'est pour ça que Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Rogue, Fred et Dumbledore sont toujours en vie. En même temps, y'en a dans le tas qui étaient évitables…D'autres moins, surtout celle de Dumby. Les romances Ron/Hermione et Harry/Ginny sont au point mort. Mais bon, le terme « Réalité alternative » est bien pratique (oh que c'est minable de ma part…)

Le trio est quand même parti chasser les Horcruxes, Voldemort a mis la main sur Poudlard et le frère et la sœur Carrow ont assuré une éducation de merde aux étudiants restés, ça ne change pas ça.

Donc, ils ont recommencé une septième année après s'être enfin débarrassés de Voldemort (JKR a dit qu'Hermione l'avait fait, alors, pourquoi pas les autres ?). Il s'agit de l'année scolaire 1998-1999.

11 avril 1999 : Alita débarque, c'est un bond de dix ans en arrière, à la seconde près, c'est pour ça que sa chronologie des mois et des jours correspond à celle des autres et qu'elle ne se trompe pas quand elle affirme, le lendemain de son arrivée (après la nuit de camping) que son anniversaire est dans cinq jours, soit le 17 avril.

12 avril : incident avec l'araignée, le cœur en chocolat, l'achat de Nemo et le départ pour l'Espagne. Rogue, Sirius, Remus et Tonks y sont déjà depuis la veille. Rogue n'est pas passé par Rocío, contrairement aux trois autres qui ont fait sa connaissance et celle de Hal, et Sirius a même presque bu toute leur vodka, ce qui fait que quand Hal doit servir de l'Agua de Valencia a Ron et Draco après les avoir rencontrés, il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir alcooliser celui d'Alita.

17 avril : anniversaire d'Alita, Ron se fait percer. Invention de Raúl, Saúl et Maria-Magdalena, Ron commence à apprendre l'espagnol parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a qu'un dictionnaire à lire.

Date indéfinie 1 : Petrova débarque

Date indéfinie 2 : première séance chez le Dr Clara. Luna reçoit une lettre.

Lendemain de date indéfinie 2 : théâtre, donc rencontre avec Satin, dégustation de rhum, lapsus intéressant de Draco.

Surlendemain de date indéfinie 2: Alita boit du Polynectar mal préparé, les trois espions sont démasqués, Sirius devient l'esclave de Rogue, qui lui est reconnu par Rocío (qui cependant se tait).

4 juin : tout le monde se coupe les cheveux, deuxième séance chez Clara, séance de sculpture en pâtes.

5 juin : anniversaire de Draco, baffe de la part de Ron, crise générale sauf pour Sirius et Rogue qui eux, vont plutôt bien. Hal découvre que Harry Potter est célèbre.

29 juin : Le Sirius/Rogue est officialisé. Hal embrasse Ron.

30 juin : retour d'Espagne, ce qui fait qu'ils y ont passé 2 mois et 19 jours (du moins, si je ne suis pas trop nulle en maths). Rocío dit à Rogue qu'elle était la correspondante d'Eileen.

1er juillet : Hermione montre ses premiers signes de mélancolie et embrasse Ron. Draco offre une bague à ce dernier.

2 juillet : Foire du Livre Sorcier, donc rencontre avec Emy et Cius.

Date non définie 3 : grande bouffe avec tout le monde. Mr Lovegood fait appel à un certain Manu pour un travail pas encore défini.

Lendemain de date non définie 3 : vaisselle cassée, achat de guitare électrique.

29 juillet : visite du Pépé. Du fait qu'on soit en 1999, les mangas ne sont pas encore connus en occident (enfin, peut-être Albator, mais pas One Piece). D'après Wikipédia, le tome 9 de One Piece est sorti en juillet 1999, Cius se l'est fait livrer par hibou, puisque les Portoloins vers l'Asie ne fonctionnent pas, et l'offre à Alita.

30 juillet : Premier baiser de Ron et Draco. Officialisation du Harry/Ginny et progression du Blaise/Hermione.

31 juillet : le chapitre que vous venez de lire.

2) Nous arrivons ainsi à la fin de la troisième partie. Il y en aura sept en tout. Ne vous emballez pas, la sixième sera monochapitre car ce sera une sorte d'épilogue, quant à la septième, ce sera une série de bonus divers (je ne crois pas qu'on puisse arrêter une fic si longue de manière trop brutale).

Petite récapitulation :

Première partie : Poudlard

Seconde partie : Azúcar Culebra

Troisième partie : The Burrow (le Terrier en anglais)

Quatrième partie : Malfoy Manor (vous deviez vous en douter puisque les parties correspondent à des lieux)

Cinquième partie : ???? (Mystère et ballongommes)

Sixième partie : Epilogue

Septième partie : Bonus

C'est de ces bonus dont je voulais parler, car j'ai déjà quelques idées, à savoir une interview des OC (donc des personnages créés par moi et non par Rowling : Alita, Hal etc.) et ce sera interactif, ce qui signifie que vous participerez, ils répondront à vos questions. Donc, si vous êtes perturbés par exemple par :

« Cius, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à devenir végétarien ? »

« Satin, j'adore tes porte-jarretelles, où les as-tu achetées, je veux les mêmes ? »

« André Cornichon, j'ai deux questions : 1) pourquoi ton nom est-il aussi ridicule ? 2) Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie, j'essaie de caser ma sœur qui est désespérée? »

N'hésitez pas à poser la question, ils tenteront d'y répondre.


	24. Esprit frappé

Bonjour à tous,

Je prends vraiment du plaisir à écrire cette fic et je suis toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir des reviews intelligentes et encourageantes. Je n'en suis que plus motivée pour écrire la suite. Cela doit être ma plus longue fic, et même si le début était un peu bric-à-brac avec plein de clichés, je ne m'en lasse pas. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas près de me lasser des Ron/Draco, ce couple est merveilleux, tout simplement.

Mais avant de passer au chapitre, je vous rappelle que vous pouvez poser des questions aux OC…Cependant, il n'est pas impossible que les réponses apparaissent dans la fic en elle-même, et non dans les bonus…D'ailleurs, je pense que dans certains cas, c'est évident que je devrai y répondre à un moment où un autre, sinon, je suis vraiment une méchante auteure qui vous fait tourner en bourrique avec un mystère et qui pour finir ne vous dévoile rien ! Quand je parlais de poser des questions, je faisais plutôt allusion à des choses anecdotiques dont l'intrigue peut se passer.

J'ai réalisé des fiches pour chaque OC, avec des détails et des mini-bios et tout, et ça n'est pas destiné à être lu par vous, c'est juste pour moi, pour que je m'y retrouve, que je sache que si Machin agit de telle manière, c'est parce que pour lui, tel truc est une valeur importante etc. Et donc, il y a des éléments que j'ai inscrits sur ces fiches que vous ne verrez peut-être jamais parce que le scénario n'exige pas de les utiliser. Les bonus pourront donc permettre de rattraper un peu ça. Et je pourrais éventuellement à cette occasion révéler ce qui reste, si ça intéresse.

* * *

**Quatrième partie : Malfoy Manor**

Chapitre vingt-trois : Esprit frappé

—Maintenant que vous allez vivre ici, il y a certaines règles à respecter que vous devrez vous entrer dans le crâne…

Voix glaciale et regard hautain. Il ne rigolait pas, le Lucius. A ses côtés, Narcissa toisait Ron en ayant l'air de penser « Les roux sentent mauvais ».

—C'est qui le vilain monsieur pas zentil ? Murmura Alita.

—C'est Papy Lulu, Dit Ron.

—Règle numéro 1 : je ne suis pas « Papy Lulu », vous m'appellerez « Monsieur Malfoy » !

—Je rectifie, Dit Ron à Alita, Ce n'est pas « Papy Lulu », mais « Lulu le Coincé du Slip » !

Draco serra les dents. Non, Ron, arrête de le provoquer, c'est du suicide !

—Vous savez à quel point je suis « heureux » de recevoir un Weasley dans ma demeure ? Poursuivit Lucius.

—Gaspillez pas votre salive, j'ai pas envie d'entendre des détails sur votre « joie » de me voir, Répliqua acerbement Ron.

—Dit Papy Lulu, pourquoi tu ne parles plus avec Pôpa, c'est ton fils quand même ?

Lucius fit passer son regard de Ron à Draco qui se raidit. Tous ses muscles semblèrent tendus à leur maximum, comme des cordes d'arc à flèche. Il ne décrispait pas la mâchoire. Après tout, la réaction de Lucius avait été une de celle que Draco redoutait le plus, et le fait d'avoir vécu pendant trois mois et demi en dehors de ça ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment oublié maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face.

—Tu sais, mon enfant, Ce n'est pas pas moi qui en ai décidé ainsi…C'est lui ! Inventa Lucius.

« Et oui, Draco, nous allons dire que c'est de ta faute à toi…Voyons comment tu t'en sortiras, gamin…Pardonne-moi de te torpiller, mais cela t'apprendra de tomber amoureux d'une racaille ».

Lucius pensa cela en regardant discrètement la main de Draco que celui-ci, sans doute s'en rendre compte, avait glissée dans celle de Ron pour se rassurer.

Après avoir rudement regardé le rouquin pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, Lucius les invita, avec une joie non dissimulée, à visiter le Manoir. Ron jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux paons qui se promenaient nonchalamment dans le jardin et entra, poussant doucement Alita devant lui, Draco suivant après.

Une Elfe de Maison s'empressa de prendre en charge leurs bagages.

—Je vous présente Dianna, Dit Lucius, Nous avons été obligés de la prendre pour remplacer notre ancien serviteur, affranchi par un pauvre décérébré…

—Je vois que le coup de la chaussette n'a toujours pas été digéré, Dit Ron, narquois, Au fait, on vous a dit qu'Hermione, la marraine d'Alita, lutte contre l'esclavage des Elfes ?

—Si vous croyez que cette chère San…Hermione me fait peur…En attendant, voici le hall…Vous devez trouver cela grand, je crois qu'on pourrais y faire tenir cinq fois la « maison » des Weasley.

—Et ça vous sert à quoi, autant d'espace ? A réunir un club d'aérobic tous les matins ?

Draco resserra encore ses dents, Ron allait-il arrêter ça immédiatement ?

—J'espère que tant de luxe ne vous dépayse pas, poursuivit Lucius, Nous arrivons dans le séjour…oui, il y a beaucoup d'écho…

—Comme dans tous les endroits creux, par exemple, dans votr…

Draco le fit taire d'un coup de coude. Lucius continua la visite, Narcissa muette à ses côtés, et Ron agrémenta chaque commentaire d'une remarque sarcastique. Ils évitèrent soigneusement les cuisines, lieu réservé à Dianna. A la fin, Lucius leur présenta une chambre plus petite que les autres : la chambre prévue pour Ron et Alita.

—Pourquoi tous les deux ?

—Draco dormira dans sa propre chambre, comme à son habitude.

—Depuis dix ans, son habitude, c'est de dormir avec moi ! Répliqua Ron.

—Dix ans ?

—Vous êtes mariés depuis dix ans ? Intervint Narcissa.

—Nan, Dit Alita, Ils sont mariés depuis huit ans, mais ils sont amoureux depuis touzours !

—Et dix ans, c'est quoi alors ?

—Ben, je vous l'ai dit, Fit Ron, Ça fait dix ans qu'on dort dans le même lit !

Draco se sentit encore plus tendu, Lucius fixa Ron et Ron fixa Lucius, tous deux jouant à celui qui romprait en premier le contact visuel. Le blond tira Ron par le bras et le força à entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

—S'il te plait, ne fais pas d'histoire…

—Mais…

—Allez…

—Nous allons vous laisser vous installer, Dit Lucius en voyant Dianna porter le dernier bagage.

Il prit Narcissa par l'épaule et l'emmena avec lui.

—Huit ans de mariage…les noces de coquelicot, Dit-elle, Peuvent-ils vraiment s'aimer si longtemps ?

—Bien sûr que non…

Alita tira la langue dans leur dos.

—C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas très sympa !

—Mouais…clair…

—Ron, veux-tu bien arrêter de provoquer mon père, s'il te plait ?

—Uniquement si lui, il arrête de me provoquer !

—Tu pourrais accepter mes parents comme j'ai accepté les tiens, ainsi que tes amis ?

—Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je me doutais bien que je ne serais pas le bienvenu ici, alors j'ai décidé que le mieux, c'était de prouver que je pouvais être aussi teigneux qu'un Malfoy ! Alors, quand est-ce que tu me les montre ?

—Te montrer quoi ?

—Ben, vos fameux WC en or massif ?

Draco soupira.

—C'est pas vrai, Dit-il alors qu'Alita s'était mise à rire, Les meilleures sont les plus courtes, tu le sais ?

—Ça, ça dépend de quoi tu parles, pour certains trucs, il vaut mieux que ça soit long…

—T'as fini, oui ? Ne dis pas ça devant la petite !

—Ben quoi, je parie qu'elle a compris, pas vrai, Alita ?

—Hi hi !

—Ça veut dire « oui ».

Lucius réapparut, les faisant sursauter :

—J'ai oublier de vous préciser à quoi servait la pièce à côté, Dit-il.

Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain personnelle, directement connectée à la chambre.

—Ça s'appelle une « salle de bain », tous les gens riches en ont une, voir plusieurs, y passer un certain temps tous les jours permet de sentir bon et de ne pas ressembler à un paysan pouilleux.

—C'est quoi, cette insinuation ? Répliqua Ron alors que Lucius s'en allait en se gaussant.

—Tu l'as cherché, Lui dit Draco.

—T'aurais pu me défendre, tout de même !

oOoOOOoOo

—Léon ! Léon !

—Ils sont bêtes les zoziaux, hein, P'pa ?

—Ouais, c'est vrai…

—Léon ! Léon !

—C'est con, un paon !

—Et pis, ils font leur malins avec leurs plumes ! Ils sont ridicules !

—Léon ! Léon !

—Ouais, t'as raison, princesse, ça leur donne un air de folles tordues ! Ils méritent de finir en stylos…Tiens, je me demande, c'est comestible, un paon ?

—Pour les manzer ? Avec de la sauce aux écharlottes ? Faut demander à Pôpa !

—Léon ! Léon !

Narcissa observait Ron et Alita dans le jardin depuis la fenêtre du séjour.

—Ils s'amusent avec les paons ! Dit-elle.

—J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas les importuner, Dit Lucius.

Draco avala sa salive, incapable de retrouver son calme.

—Je te sens tendu, Draco .

—Euh…oui, Père, un peu…

—Ce n'est pas drôle ce qui t'arrive, mon chéri, Dit Narcissa, Quand je pense que…

—Ça ira, Mère, je m'en accommode…

—Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, Siffla Lucius.

—Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais…les Weasley sont supportables.

—Ça reste de la racaille…et puis, c'est à cause de l'un d'entre eux que ta fille n'est pas ta descendante…en tout cas, elle n'est pas une Malfoy…

Draco réfléchit un instant : il avait l'habitude de poser Alita comme cause de sa « romance » avec Ron, mais Lucius suggérait que c'était l'inverse, ce serait à cause de Ron qu'Alita serait là. Comme dans n'importe quel couple sans particularité temporelle, en fait.

—Il…il n'est pas si mal que ça, Dit-il timidement.

—A cause de lui, tu deviens le point mort de la lignée, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Est-elle de sang-pur au moins ? Ou même simplement sorcière ? Ou ce traitre à son sang t'a-t-il convaincu d'adopter une Moldue ?

—Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vue utiliser la magie, mais elle n'en a jamais eu besoin…Et je ne peux pas le lui demander comme ça, avec elle, chaque question doit être grandement pesée…

—Mais Draco, n'éprouves-tu aucune gêne à être redevenu…décadent ?

—« Redevenu » ? J'ai toujours été comme ça, Père, et ça n'est jamais parti pour revenir maintenant !

—Mais pourtant, pendant un moment, tu…

—Je mentais.

« Non », Songea-t-il, « Je sais que je vais le décevoir, mais je ne peux plus prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas. Plus maintenant que Ron… »

—Comment ça, tu mentais ? Et l'argent que nous avons dépensé pour que tu guérisses de ton problème ?

—Ça n'a servi à rien.

—Peut-être va-t-on devoir _lui_ demander de revenir s'occuper de toi.

Le jeune-homme sentit un frisson désagréable. Il n'était pas question qu'il revoit ce type.

—Au fait, Repris Lucius, Tu es responsable d'eux. Si cette gamine ou la racaille qui te sers de pseudo-mari font le moindre faux pas, c'est toi qui en paieras les conséquences, c'est clair ?

—Oui, Père.

—Bien…

—Euh.. . Père ?

—Oui ?

—J'ai oublié de vous dire que…peut-être que Ron voudra inviter des amis et…

—Il s'en passera pendant un mois.

—C'est qu'il aime être entouré, il a besoin…

—Son bien-être n'est pas ma priorité, et ne devrais pas être la tienne non plus !

—Mais…il y a au moins un de ses collègues musiciens, ils ont un groupe et…

—Il s'en passera !

oOoOOOoOo

—Par Amaterasu! Je suis face à un terrible choix ! S'écria Cius au milieu du super-marché.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Soupira Emy.

—Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut acheter…

Il tendit deux boîtes de sachets de thé noir de marques différentes.

—Thé bio ou thé fair-trade ?

—La vie est pleine de dilemmes, pfft…

—C'est ça, moque-toi ! Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à choisir !

—Dans ce cas, n'achetons aucun des deux…tiens, on va prendre celui-ci: du thé tibétain extra-fort qui rend l'eau semblable à de l'encre de Chine dès qu'on le trempe dedans…

—Mouais…

—Humpf…

—Quoi ?

—J'ai mon nez qui me gratte…

—Bah, tu sais ce que ça veux dire : il y a quelqu'un qui pense à toi.

—Ouais, d'ailleurs, je perçois une odeur inaccoutumée…

—Ah bon ? Et ça sent quoi ?

—Le safran…le jus d'orange…et le soleil…

—Le soleil ?

—Oui, enfin, tu m'as comprise.

—Je te prends en flagrant délit de métaphore!

—Et alors ?

—Et ben la métaphore, c'est de la mauvaise foi, c'est ce que tu as écrit dans…

—Des fois, je me dis que tu ne devrais pas lire mes romans.

oOoOOOoOo

Hal était entrain de lire _Placide Sulfurique_.

—Tu t'essayes à Emy Douçamère ? Lui demanda Satin.

—Ben ouais, le blondinet, il aime bien…

—Ah, au fait, merci pour les oranges, c'est gentil de m'en apporter un plein panier…

—Y'a pas de quoi, Abuela en a plein.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé.

—Ah, je suis contente que tu viennes chez moi, ça n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps…

—Ben t'es quand même ma maman…Et puis, tu fais trop bien les cookies !

Il leva les yeux et passa son regard sur l'entièreté du petit appartement.

—Tu « reçois » souvent des hommes ces temps-ci ?

—Non, pas trop...Et toi, tu as nouvelle petite copine ?

—C'est un peu le désert pour moi aussi…

—Ton petit pelirrojo te manque alors tu n'as plus le cœur à ça ?

—Ouais…Dis, M'man, ça t'est arrivé d'aimer une femme...je veux dire, depuis Nana ?

—Non…avec Nana, c'était spécial…enfin…je ne suis plus amoureuse de qui que ce soit depuis longtemps…et le seul homme dans ma vie, c'est toi, hijo.

—Mama…

oOoOOOoOo

« Comme si j'ignorais ce qu'était une salle de bain ! » Maugréa mentalement Ron en ouvrant le robinet de sa baignoire.

—Alita, je prends un bain, tu as de quoi t'occuper ?

—Ben, y' a bien cette poupée que Mamie Cissy a mise là, mais elle est moche et pis, Severina elle est plus belle !

Ils étaient tous deux dans leurs quartiers du mois et venaient de défaire leurs valises. Ron remarqua un grand pot au bord de la baignoire, rempli de grosses boules bleues et noires.

—Elle est grande, la maison de Papy Lulu et Mamie Cissy, hein ?

—Ouais…

—Tu serais capable de te perdre, hein, P'pa ?

—N'exagère pas ! Je suis pas le roi des empotés non plus !

—Hi hi hi ! Ben moi, ze suis sûre que tu vas te perdre !

—C'est ça !

Il referma la porte et commença à se déshabiller, repensant à l'ambiance houleuse au dîner, où il avait l'impression d'avoir passer son temps à jouer au lancer de poignards virtuels avec Lucius.

C'était vrai que Draco avait fait de gros efforts pour lui, pour vivre en paix avec sa famille et ses amis, et que maintenant c'était à son tour d'être correct avec Lucius et Narcissa. Mais ça ne promettait pas d'être facile, surtout que Draco et Lucius semblaient parfois cacher des allusions qui lui échappaient dans leurs paroles.

Il entra dans le bain et saisit une des étranges boules bleues, intrigué. Les traces noires étaient en réalité des plantes collées à leur surface. Il sentit alors des crépitements sous ses doigts mouillés : apparemment, cela fondait au contact de l'eau. Surpris, la boule lui échappa des mains et tomba entre ses genoux en l'éclaboussant. Après avoir essuyé ses yeux, il constata que la boule fondait en provoquant bulles et remous, colorant l'eau en bleu turquoise, et dégageant un parfum de sel et de sable. Les plantes noires se gorgèrent d'eau et devinrent des algues.

Il eut soudain l'impression de se baigner nu dans l'océan, avec la chaleur de l'eau et un soleil radieux qui n'était autre que la lampe principale de la salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux et respira pleinement la fragrance marine, laissant ses muscles se détendre. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir le mouvement des vagues, d'entendre les pépiements d'oiseaux de mers. Il s'affaissa et ses cheveux se mouillèrent. Il faudra prendre une douche après, songea-t-il, parce que l'eau de mer, ça abîmait les cheveux, c'était ce que Draco lui avait dit chaque fois qu'il avait été se baigner à la plage d'Azúcar Culebra. Quoi que lui, il s'en fichait, mais bon…D'ailleurs, c'était complètement con de prendre une douche après bain…bah, il allait se faire un shampooing, mais avant il allait encore un peu profiter de cette sensation de relaxation…

—Je vois que tu as découverts les balistiques de ma mère ! Dit la voix de Draco en le réveillant.

Ron sursauta. L'eau était froide.

—Je…ça fait combien de temps que je suis là-dedans ?

Il sortit sa main de l'eau et contempla ses doigts ridés. Longtemps, sans doute. Il prit ensuite conscience du fait que Draco était agenouillé avec un coude sur le rebord de la baignoire, et qu'il lui adressait un grand sourire.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes ! S'écria le rouquin en piquant un fard.

—Rien.

—Comment ça, rien ?

—L'eau est d'un bleu opaque et tropical, je ne vois donc rien.

—Tu me mates dans mon bain et quand je dors !

—Je ne te matais pas, je viens d'arriver, et d'ailleurs, c'est dangereux de dormir dans son bain…

—Je parie que tu en as profité pour vérifier si j'avais un piercing !

—Même pas !

—…

—Ce sont des balistiques « Océan », elles apportent un ambiance de plage dans la salle de bain…

—Du colorant bleu et des algues lyophilisées peuvent vraiment faire ça ?

—Ouais, mais tu devrais les laisser pour Alita, elle qui adore le monde marin…Si tu veux, dans ma salle de bain à moi, j'en ai d'autres, de couleur orange, appelées « Soleil ».

—C'est une invitation ou quoi ?

—Pas du tout ! Elles sentent l'orange et le safran, comme ça, tu auras l'impression de prendre un bain avec ton Espingouin !

—Ta voix suinte de bile et de fiel, tu t'en rends compte ?

—Pff…Alita est partie, elle a laissé un mot pour toi.

—Hein ?

—Oui, elle y dit qu'elle est allée prendre des mesures du Manoir pour dessiner un plan parce qu'elle a peur que tu te perdes dans les corridors !

Le rouquin grogna de mécontentement.

—Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi, tous les deux ? Et puis, sorts d'ici toute de suite, toi, je vais me sécher !

Draco s'en allant en rigolant. Quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, son rire se fit plus nerveux, rougissant de l'effet qu'avait eu sur lui la vision de Ron étendu dans bain, ses cheveux roux flottant comme des algues fines sur les côtés de son visage, sans parler des millions de taches de rousseur qui constellaient sa peau claire. Ce fut une image qu'il tenta de chasser de son esprit.

oOoOOOoOo

Vers deux heure du matin, Ron se réveilla, ayant envie d'aller se soulager, il du se lever et sortir de la chambre pour trouver des toilettes.

Il s'élança dans le couloir sombre, faiblement éclairé par des rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les rideaux des fenêtres et de quelques chandelles. Le Manoir, froid le jour, devenait sinistre la nuit. La décoration d'armures et de tableaux inquiétants au mur rappela au rouquin certains passages de Poudlard réputés pour flanquer la frousse aux jeunes élèves qui s'y aventuraient la nuit. Mais Ron n'était pas du genre à en avoir peur, car c'était bien connu, il n'avait peur que d'une chose : qu'une araignée lui tombe sur la tête, encore que depuis sa confrontation avec l'acromantule de la Forêt Interdite, il se sentait l'âme plus hardie à la vision de ces arrogants arachnéens (même qu'il avait une astuce en réserve pour se faire rire s'il en voyait une : Alita lui avait un jour raconté qu'elle avait lu dans un livre que les araignées étaient des « arachides » , ce qui les apparentaient aux noix et aux cacahuètes!)

Il lui sembla parcourir une certaine distance avant de trouver les cabinets, ce qui lui avait laissé le temps de découvrir quelques endroits que Lucius avait négligés, les jugeant sans importance, entre autres une collection d'une dizaines de statuettes assez moches, et une toile représentant un petit garçon blond, qui le fit sourire et puis s'attendrir quand il alluma une lampe pour mieux l'observer et vit que le gamin ne souriait pas et avait un regard triste.

Il entra dans les toilettes et fit son affaire en regardant par la fenêtre ouverte le jardin des Malfoy qui devenait particulièrement inquiétant la nuit, les paons avaient disparu et laissaient une désagréable sensation de vide dans l'immensité de la cour, entre la masse obscure de la sapinière et la pelouse dégagée au milieu de laquelle trônait un arbre dont l'écorce du tronc rappelait un visage humain.

En sortant des WC, il se trouva face à une poupée laide qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle que Narcissa avait mise dans leur chambre, assise sur un appui de fenêtre. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue là mais passa outre, il devait regagner sa chambre.

Cela n'était cependant pas une mince affaire. Il se rendit compte que le plan d'Alita aurait pu lui être utile : au bout d'un quart d'heure, il n'avait pas retrouvé son chemin, ayant oublié les détours qu'il avait empruntés à l'aller.

Au bout de vingt minutes, il commença à perdre patience et à s'énerver : cette maison était un labyrinthe? Ou quelqu'un caché dans l'ombre d'un angle lui avait-il jeté un sort ? Il croisa à nouveau la poupée, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il tournait en rond…Quoi que, le pantin ne se trouvait pas toujours sur l'appui de fenêtre, parfois il était par terre, parfois en haut d'un meuble de couloir, parfois dans une mezzanine ou une niche dans le mur. Les dernières bougies s'étaient éteintes et laissaient des filaments de fumée blanche autour de leur mèche noire. Par les fenêtres, il apercevait les branches des arbres ballottées par un vent soudain. Il ressentit une vive excitation : cette ambiance lui rappelait les longues nuits qu'il avait passées à marcher sous une cape d'invisibilité, avec Harry qui surveillait Rusard et Miss Teigne sur la Carte du Maraudeur et Hermione qui pestait à chaque fois qu'on lui écrasait les orteils. Il ne manquait plus que Peeves, pensa-t-il, oui, Peeves à la place de Lucius, un esprit frappeur à la place d'un esprit frappé !

Après une errance qui lui sembla longue, il s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin et soupira de rage. Pour une première nuit au Manoir, on pouvait mieux faire que de se perdre comme le dernier des boulets ! Il s'assit en tailleur par terre et ferma les yeux pour essayer de visualiser mentalement pour la trentième fois au moins l'itinéraire qu'il avait emprunté pour venir.

Il sursauta quand une porte s'ouvrit brusquement à quelques mètres de lui. Il tourna la tête et se releva en vitesse, contemplant la silhouette blanche de Draco en pyjama qui se découpait dans la pénombre.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda le blond, qui dans la nuit prenait un aspect fantomatique, Ça fait dix minutes que je t'entends errer dans les couloirs !

—Désolé de t'avoir réveillé…Je me suis perdu en revenant des toilettes...

Il était honteux d'avoir une fois de plus à avouer son manque de sens de l'orientation.

—Des toilettes ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas été dans celles de ta salle de bain ?

Ron rougit dans le noir.

—C'est maintenant clair : je suis l'abruti de l'année, j'avais oublié ça, c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce luxe…Euh…tu peux m'aider à retrouver ma chambre, s'il te plait ?

Draco s'avança vers lui et ils commencèrent à marcher.

—C'est drôle, ça me rappelle en première, le duel à minuit dans la Salle des Trophées, tu te souviens…sauf qu'il est pas minuit mais au moins trois heures et que cette fois, tu es bien là…

Draco s'arrêta tout à coup.

—Tu es sûr que tu veux dormir dans ta chambre ?

—Ben oui, je vais pas dormir dehors !

—Tu ne veux pas dormir dans la mienne… ?

—Tu as un lit de rechange ?

—Non, mais il y a assez de place dans le mien…

—…

—…

—Tu sais que c'est bizarre comme proposition ?

—Mais...ça ne serait pas la première fois ! Et puis, c'est pas parce que mon père n'est pas d'accord que…

—Oui, mais tu es le premier à dire qu'on ne s'aime pas, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dormir avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, tu as une excuse en or pour refuser ma compagnie nocturne : ton père nous l'a interdit, alors, pourquoi tu veux lui désobéir pour faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ?

—Mais…euh…j'aime bien dormir avec toi, moi…et je sais que toi aussi tu aimes ça.

—Ça me met mal à l'aise.

—Tu ne veux pas ?

—Non.

—Dans ce cas, trouve le chemin tout seul !

Draco tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre.

—Attends ! Je…c'est d'accord, j'ai pas envie de dormir dehors!

—Tant mieux.

Draco referma la porte derrière eux une fois qu'ils furent entrés et prit place dans son lit. Mais Ron passa outre et alla se coucher sur le tapis.

—Je dors dans ta chambre, mais pas dans ton lit !

—Mais…

—Quoi ?

—Je…

Le blond n'osait exprimer trop ce qu'il voulait.

—Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, Finit-il par avouer, Mais je suis…attiré physiquement par toi…

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de sentir son cœur s'emballer.

—Tu veux qu'on baise pour de bon ou quoi ?

—J'irai pas jusque là mais…

Le rouquin sentit ses pommettes chauffer sous le rougissement. En peu de temps, ils étaient passé du stade de répulsion l'un de l'autre à celui d'envie irrémédiable de se rapprocher. C'était un peu comme avec la télécommande de la télévision moldue du bungalow en Espagne : depuis le baiser, c'était comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton et que tout s'était allumé en eux.

Draco respira profondément et on entendit un froissement de tissus. Il sortit de son lit et alla s'installer près de Ron sur la carpette. Il le serra contre lui.

—Je t'en prie, j'ai envie de ça, Murmura-t-il se son souffle chaud dans le cou du roux.

Ron se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Après tout, il avait bécoté Lavander des milliards de fois de la sorte sans l'aimer vraiment, et avait été amoureux d'Hermione sans jamais lui dévorer la bouche, cela ne comptait pas, donc. Et les relations sexuelles, ça pouvait aussi se faire sans amour?

Doucement, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Le blond resserra ses bras dans son dos, s'agrippant à lui. Ron descendit ses mains dans la nuque du blond, puis sur ses épaules, et l'attira contre son torse.

—Tu vois que tu aimes ça ?

—Oui, et alors ?

Ron hissa Draco sur lui alors qu'il se mettait sur le dos, ses mains descendirent encore plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à la jointure des jambes et des fesses.

—Tu es entrain de me peloter le cul!

—Tu as remarqué?

—Dis-moi, c'est un pyjama avec des poches?

—Non.

—Alors, comment tu fais tenir ta baguette dedans? Tu l'as mise dans ton caleçon?

—Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Comme si tu ne te doutais pas que c'était autre chose que ma baguette...pas plus que ce que c'est la tienne que je sens contre ma hanche.

—Hé hé...

—Draco, tu portes à gauche, maintenant, je le sais!

—Hé hé...

—Tu veux qu'on le fasse? Chuchota Ron.

—Euh...

—Tu veux qu'on le fasse?

—...

—...

—...

—Oui.

—Ok. Mais... comme ça?

—Je sais pas.

—Attends, remets-toi à côté de moi.

—C'est drôle, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment on fait...

—Tu as le trac?

—Un peu, et toi?

—Je l'ai à fond! Euh...attends...Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je te touche là?

—J'aime bien.

—Et là?

—J'aime.

—Et comme ça?

—Ouh! J'adore!

—Ouais?

—Ouais...Ron...je vais te faire la même chose!

—D'accord!

—...

—...

—J'aime aussi. J'adore aussi!

—Je suis déçu, tu n'as pas de piercing...

—Il y a trop de terminaisons nerveuses, ça aurait fait atrocement mal!

—Tu es douillet?

—A cet endroit-là, oui.

—...

—...

—Et là, tu crois qu'on s'aime?

—Non. Tu le crois toi?

—Non plus.

« Menteur...maintenant, je le sens nettement... J'aime Draco Malfoy. Et lui ment peut-être aussi. Il semble si pudique à propos de ses sentiments. Peut-être que si je vais jusqu'au bout, ça lui déliera la langue.»

—Draco, je...

—Chut!

—...

— Maintenant, le problème est le suivant: qui sera l'actif?

—Moi, Affirma Ron.

—Euh...non! Répliqua Draco.

—Les débats stériles ont tendance à me faire débander, alors je suggère qu'on essaye chacun à notre tour.

—Ok. Mais je commence.

—Si tu veux, Mr le Borné. Tu as du lubrifiant?

—Euh...non.

—...

—...

—Ah ben...alors...euh...de la salive fera peut-être l'affaire.

—Euh...tu vas...?

—Oui.

oOoOOOoOo

—Draco...tu ne comprends pas l'espagnol, hein?

—Non.

—Et quand t'allais faire les courses alors?

—J'ai appris par chœur les trois phrases dont j'avais besoin. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

C'était le matin. Ils étaient tous les deux nus sur le tapis, le lit de Draco défait à côté d'eux. Les bruits du jour emplissait le jardin, tout revivait.

—Draco, creo que estoy enamorado de tú.

—Hein?

—Te amo.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

—Laisse tomber.

« Yes ! Je l'ai dit, yes ! Tant pis s'il s'obstine, il craquera bien un jour ! »

Ron se mit sur les coudes puis se releva, hissa Draco contre lui.

—Je regrette pas de te voir nu, tu es splendide!

—Merci!

Le blond s'enthousiasma et émit un sourire radieux, rosissant à vue d'œil et baissant les yeux de gêne.

—Comment aurais-tu réagi si c'était pas moi qui t'avais dit ça...je sais pas...euh, si c'était Harry?

—Je l'aurais baffé, je lui aurais craché dessus, et puis j'aurais vomi!

« Normal, lui tu t'aimes pas ! »

—On se rhabille et tu me reconduis dans ma chambre avant que ton père ne remarque quoi que soit?

—Oui, il faudra que tu apprennes à t'y retrouver dans le Manoir!

—...

—...

—Ça te fait mal, à toi, quand t'essayes de t'asseoir?

—Oui.

—Moi aussi.

Une fois qu'ils furent habillés et qu'ils eurent fait un brin de toilette, Draco reconduisit Ron dans sa chambre. Ils y découvrirent la poupée décapitée, de la ouate sortant de son cou tranché.

—Elle a essayé de m'assassiner pendant la nuit! Se défendit Alita, Sinon, où t'étais passé, P'pa?

oOoOOOoOo

Un type traînait dans le salon du Terrier, affalé sur le canapé comme s'il était chez lui.

—Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla Molly à l'individu qui squattait ainsi sa maison, Et comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

—Je suis Manu et je suis venu chercher Hermione, Répondit-il simplement.

Il était assez grand, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, le teint hâlé, une barbe de trois jours (date à laquelle devait remonter sa dernière douche d'ailleurs) et des yeux noirs. Mrs Weasley plissait le nez de dégoût et semblait visiblement mécontente de le trouver là.

—Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes vraiment ! Répliqua Molly, Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, à Hermione, mais je vais devoir vous demander de ficher le camp d'ici tout de suite ! On n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça !

—C'est que je suis venu par la cheminée, Répondit Manu en désignant l'âtre.

—Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle fit le tour du canapé pour constater que Manu ne s'était pas essuyé les pieds et avait laissé des traces de suie qui indiquaient l'itinéraire qu'il avait suivi avant de s'asseoir. Il avait de toute évidence fait un détour par le bar.

—Ah oui, comme vous n'étiez pas encore levés, en vous attendant, j'ai emprunté un peu de whisky pour patienter !

—Sortez de chez moi, vil individu répugnant !

—Et mais…attendez…il faut que je parle à Hermione…et si je pouvais avoir les deux gays et la mouflette aussi, ça serait tip-top !

—C'est ça, dites plutôt que vous êtes un vagabond et un clochard qui vient piquer nos vivres et empuantir la maison ! Maintenant, ouste !

—Attendez, madame, vous ne vous demandez pas comment je connais Hermione et les autres ?

Molly ne l'écouta pas et se rua à la cuisine.

—Je ne suis pas un vagabond, je préfère le terme « aventurier » et…

—Mon cul ! S'écria Molly en revenant armée de son rouleau à pâtisserie dont elle martela la tête de l'individu avec rage, Sortez de chez moi, malotru !

—Je viens de la part de Xenophilius !

—Hein ?

Molly cessa un instant son pugilat.

—Mmmhh, c'est quoi ce boucan d'enfer ? Maugréa Ginny en déboulant en chemise de nuit, les yeux endormis.

—Wow, regardez-moi ça ce joli petit lot ! Bien roulée, la petite !

—C'est ma fille, espèce de sac à vin ! Aboya Molly avant de frapper une fois de plus.

—Maman, c'est qui ce type qui sent l'alcool ?

—J'en sais rien !

—Je suis Manu, tu es Hermione, ma jolie ?

—Euh…non…

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry en arrivant derrière Ginny.

—Eh ! Fit Manu en l'apercevant, Tu serais pas le petit mec qui…

—Oui, c'est moi, Répondit Harry gêné.

—Enchanté petit gars, mais je viens pas pour toi !

—Vous avez tout de suite l'air plus sympathique, Bâilla Harry, J'en avais marre d'être spécial…

—Hermione…

—Laissez-la tranquille ! Coupa Molly.

—Que voulez-vous à Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

—Xenophilius a besoin d'elle pour une histoire de Sablier…

—J'ai entendu le mot « sablier » ? Hurla Hermione du haut des escaliers.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre à pied et transplana directement dans le canapé aux côtés de Manu.

—Bonjour, ma belle ! Dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

—Euh…b…bonjour, Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant, Mais donc, vous…

—Hermione, t'es dingue ? Ce type est peut-être dangereux !

—Vous venez de la part de Monsieur Lovegood ?

—Ouais, mon pote Xeno…enfin, j'ai déjà travaillé pour lui…

—Au_ Chicaneur_ ?

—Ouais…comme pigiste, enfin…

—Ah oui ? Dit Hermione.

Manu se leva et prit un air théâtralement calculé de hors-la-loi romantique.

—Je suis un aventurier si on peut dire, je voyage tout le temps, je n'ai pas d'attache fixe…J'ai visité des dizaines et des dizaines de contrées aussi exotiques que dangereuses, j'explore des mystères que les sorciers contemporains ne soupçonnent même pas…Et de temps en temps, quand je passe par ici, je scribouille un petit quelque chose pour le canard à Xeno, un article sur un truc que j'ai découvert, ça l'intéresse toujours…z'avez lu ce que j'ai écrit sur l'Eldorado ?

—L'Eldorado n'est qu'une légende, ça a été prouvé ! Dit Hermione.

—Ben moi, je te dis que je l'ai trouvé ! Répliqua Manu.

—Vous avez une preuve ? Demanda Miss Saint-Thomas.

Manu ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma.

—Enfin, soit, Reprit Hermione, Vous parliez de sablier…

—Oui, un Sablier Retourneur de Temps énorme, c'est la fille de Xeno— jolie blondinette d'ailleurs, mais elle a déjà un petit ami, c'est ballot — qui m'a dit que ça t'intéresserait et qui m'a dit que tu étais ici…

—Bien sûr…les Lovegood ont fait des recherches de leurs côtés ?

Elle se rappelait comment Luna semblait en connaître un rayon sur le sujet. Molly, voyant qu'il lui était désormais impossible de chasser Manu, alla préparer le petit déjeuner en râlant.

—J'ai trouvé le Réceptacle du Sablier, Dit Hermione, Mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier…

—Et la gamine a dit que ton moi du futur possédait le Sablier…D'ailleurs, elle est où la gamine, et les deux papas ?

—Ils sont partis au Manoir Malfoy, Dit Ginny, C'est dans le Wiltshire, mais vous aurez du mal à y entrer aussi facilement qu'ici, Lucius Malfoy, c'est pas un marrant…

—Enfin, c'est pas grave, c'est juste que Xeno a décidé de rassembler au plus vite tous les gens qui semblent avoir un lien avec cette histoire pour mettre les infos en communs…

—Ça, ça irait plus vite si Luna et Nott se décidaient à nous dévoiler ce qu'ils cachent, Fit remarquer Harry.

—Ça ils veulent rien dire, Se désola Manu, Luna prétend que de toutes façons ça ne nous aidera pas…

—Tous les gens qui semblent avoir un lien avec cette histoire, ça veut dire…Commença Hermione.

—J'sais pas trop, Xeno a dit que je devais te chercher, toi, Hermione, et ton Réceptacle, lui il va chercher un mec et une nana japonais, Luna va en chercher un en Espagne, et l'amoureux à Luna va en chercher une chez les Yankees…J'sais pas pourquoi il m'a pas demandé d'aller tous les chercher moi-même, voyager, c'est ce que je fais de mieux…Et puis, c'est trois pays où j'ai été à plusieurs reprises.

—Pour les Japonais, y'aura pas besoin, ils sont à Londres…Luna et Théo le savent en plus, ils étaient à la Foire du Livre Sorcier…

—Mais ils sont peut-être retourner chez eux, depuis…

—Non, puisque les Portoloins vers toutes les destinations asiatiques sont en rade…

—Comment ça ? Des Portoloins en rade ? C'est possible ?

—Vous êtes un grand voyageur et vous ignorez ça ? Sourcilla Hermione.

—Je voyage jamais par Portoloin, c'est pour les gens normaux ça, pas pour les aventuriers !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

—Enfin, soit, il faut que je vienne avec vous ?

—Oui, ma belle.

—Pense à manger avant ! Dit Harry, ne connaissant que trop bien l'enthousiasme d'Hermione pour la résolution d'énigmes.

—Et va t'habiller, aussi, Renchérit Ginny, Ce type mate tes jambes depuis tout à l'heure.

—Quoi ?

Hermione eut soudain envie d'emprunter le rouleau à pâtisserie de Molly.

* * *

Hum...faut-il que je change le rating? T suffit ou vaut-il mieux passer à M? 


	25. Sexe garanti 100 pourcents love free!

Hello, poeple !

Vous aurez donc remarqué que cette fic est à présent en rating P-18. Force est de constater que le dépucelage de ses messieurs a marqué vos esprits par son non-romantisme (et par son caractère non-explicite pour certains), en même temps, que préférez-vous que je décrive et que je « romantivise »: quand ils s'aiment et qu'ils l'ont avoué ou quand ils s'aiment pas ou qu'ils disent que c'est juste physique ?

Ah ! Ben oui!

Dans le cas où vous préférez la deuxième solution…ben tant pis, c'est moi que je suis l'auteur, lalalère !

* * *

Chapitre vingt-quatre : Sexe garanti 100% love-free !

Cela faisait un certain temps que Carmen, Yolie, et la plupart des demoiselles d'Azúcar Culebra pouvaient circuler sur la plage en paix, sans sentir en permanence un œil pervers les observant avec un peu trop d'insistance.

C'était calme. Trop calme.

« Pourquoi votre petit-fils était-il devenu aussi discret ? » demandaient-elles à Rocío qui n'avait aucune explication valable à fournir.

La vérité, c'était que tout était moins drôle sans pelirrojo, et la perspective d'être un jour dans le même groupe, avec les ambiances de tournées et d'enregistrement, et blondinet et Lilita en prime, ça avait l'air trop sympa pour rester ici à attendre.

Hal s'était allongé sur sa serviette de bain sur la plage et faisait mine de dormir en pensant au fait que, tôt ou tard, il faudrait dire adieu au climat de la Méditerranée pour gagner des contrées réputées être le Royaume de la Pluie.

Pour couronner le tout, il avait oublié ses lunettes de soleil ce matin-là, et manquait de se brûler les yeux à chaque fois qu'il les ouvrait. Cependant, il entendit des pas légers s'approcher de lui. Il lui sembla qu'une tête se penchait, alors il ouvrit les yeux, à moitié ébloui par la blondeur de la fille qui se superposait au soleil. Peau pâle, voix cristalline. Elle lui dit en anglais :

—Tu es bien Hal Machaca ?

—Ouais…Comment tu le sais ?

—Les deux filles, là-bas, elles m'ont que si je cherchais le pervers du coin, je devais aller te trouver.

Elle désigna Carmen et Yolie qui lui tirèrent la langue.

—Tu es très jolie, mais…qui tu es ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Merci ! Je suis Luna Lovegood et je suis venue te chercher pour t'emmener chez moi, en Grande-Bretagne.

—Luna…j'ai déjà entendu ce nom…tu es une amie de mon pelirrojo et de son blondinet glacial ?

—Je suppose que tu parles de Ronald Weasley et de Draco Malfoy —ils sont très drôles, ces deux-là, même et surtout quand ils ne le font pas exprès—? Oui, c'est bien d'eux dont il s'agit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hal pour se relever et serrer Luna dans ses bras.

—C'est une joie de faire ta connaissance, señorita !

—Tu es mignon! Mais j'ai déjà un petit ami.

—Ah, dommage…Sinon je t'aurais bien embrassée à certains endroits…

—Sur toute la longueur du bras ? Parce que m'a dit que vous faisiez toujours comme ça, vous, les latin lovers…

—Tu vas me permettre de revoir Ron ?

—Oui, si tu fais vite tes bagages pour venir avec moi.

—Euh…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—C'est que…je ne peux pas partir comme ça et tout laisser derrière moi…Abuela, Mama et Evelina…et tous mes potes d'ici…

—Ah oui, tu n'aimes pas être arraché à ton monde…Je comprends.

—Tu sais, j'ai toujours vécu ici, et je ne suis jamais sorti que pour aller à mon école de magie en Andalousie, dont je suis sorti il y a deux ans (1). Mais à part ça, j'ai jamais quitté ce village, je ne connais rien d'autre.

—Ce n'est pas pour longtemps, ce sera juste…des vacances !

—Ça c'est un mot qui sonne bien !

oOoOOOoOo

« Merlin ! » Pensa Narcissa.

Il était presque l'heure du dîner et comme elle ne savait que faire, elle alerta discrètement Lucius qui la rejoignit et ensembles, ils écoutèrent à la porte:

—Mmmh !C'est bon ! Disait la voix de Ron.

—Ça te plait alors ? Dit Draco.

—Ouais, j'espère que tu feras ça encore, tu es vraiment doué !

—Bah, ça me fait plaisir…ouh là, tu t'en es mis partout !

—Ben quoi, j'aime trop ça !

—Un peu de retenue !

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

—Honteux, Marmonna-t-il.

—Mais pourquoi ils se sentent obligés de faire ça n'importe où ? Dit Narcissa, D'abord, dans le living, puis la bibliothèque, et maintenant dans la cuisine ! Pourquoi pas dans une de leurs chambres ?

—Ils ne devraient pas faire ça tout court ! Maugréa son mari qui tirait une mine outragée.

Ron poussa quelques autres cris de voluptés et l'œil gauche de Lucius se mit à palpiter dans son orbite comme en un tic étrange post-traumatique.

—Comment mon propre fils ose-t-il souiller la demeure qui l'a vu naître?

—Tu sais bien que je l'ai mis au monde à Sainte-Mangouste.

—Ne jouons pas sur les mots, comment ose-t-il…

—Ne crie pas si fort, ils vont savoir qu'on les a entendus et…

—Attends, tu vas voir, je vais me gêner de faire comprendre à ces deux petits porcelets qu'on ne…

—Pôpa, ze peux avoir la même chose que P'pa ?

…

—Ils font ça devant la gamine ? Parvint à articuler Narcissa en s'étranglant à moitié.

—C'en est trop ! Tonna Lucius en ouvrant la porte, Qu'est-ce que vous…

Draco était entrain de garnir un gâteau de macarons en meringue. De temps en temps, il donnait un macaron raté à Ron ou Alita, assis sur la table à relécher les casseroles de chocolat ou de crème en s'en mettant dans les cheveux, ce qui ne semblait pas les gêner.

—Trop boooonnn, Gémit Ron de bonheur.

—Mère, Père, Dit Draco d'un ton très calme, On ne vous voit pas souvent dans cette cuisine.

—Ah ! Fit Narcissa, Figurez-vous que nous pensions que…

Elle se mit à expirer bruyamment puis s'effondra sur une chaise, visiblement soulagée et plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

—La cuisine est un travail de domestique, laisse ça à Dianna! Dit Lucius.

—Je suis restaurateur ! Répliqua Draco.

—Ah, restaurateur… ? Tu es restaurateur ?

Lucius semblait interloqué.

—Mais c'est formidable mon chéri ! Dit Narcissa en se relevant pour aller embrasser son fils.

—Tu diriges les autres, enfin, Se reprit Lucius, Et j'imagine que l'autre boulet vit à tes crochets…

—Hey ! Fit Ron, Je suis le guitariste de ASHEs, je vous signale !

—ASHEs ? Je ne connais pas !

—Ah bon ? Fit Alita, P'pa, comment ça se fait que Papy Lulu il connaît pas ton groupe ? Et qu'il savait pas que Pôpa faisait le restaurant?

—Bah, c'est simple: il a passé les dix dernières années enfermé dans un bunker de nazis…

Il se tut, sentant que Draco lui écrasait les orteils.

oOoOOOoOo

Après le dîner (et un nouvel échange de propos limites et à deux doigts du point Godwin), la conversation tourna en rond et ils finirent par se retirer chacun dans leurs quartiers, Draco ayant terminé son gâteau (pas tout à fait, dit Ron: il fallait encore le manger !).

Draco était dans sa chambre quand Ron entra :

—Je peux te prendre une balistique « Soleil » ?

—Sers-toi.

En passant, le rouquin lui effleura la nuque dans un geste trop tendre pour être traduit par un simple désir charnel.

—La tête de tes parents quand ils sont entrés dans la cuisine…ha ha, c'était trop drôle…à quoi pensaient-ils ?

—Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Depuis qu'ils avaient goûté au sexe, ils n'avaient pas tardé à renouveler l'expérience, et à des moments et dans des lieux pas nécessairement congrus. Et c'était toujours purement physique, d'après Draco.

—C'est quand même bizarre de faire ça avec autant de…Commença Ron alors que Draco se retournait pour lui faire face et s'emparer de ses lèvres, C'est drôle de faire ça avec autant de passion mais sans amour !

—Moi, ça me convient comme ça, Murmura malicieusement le blond en un baiser.

Ron se sentait toujours mal à l'aise, mais ne désespérait pas d'entendre Draco avouer, un jour ou une nuit qu'ils seraient en pleine action, qu'il l'aimait, le hurlant entre deux gémissements de jouissance «Oh, oui, continue, Ron je t'aime, oh, ouiiiii !», c'était possible, non ? Il finirait bien par le dire ! Si Lucius était un coincé du slip, son fils était un coincé du cœur, et Ron se disait qu'une bonne turlutte ferait suffisamment circuler le sang pour lui dérouiller les ventricules, les oreillettes, ou les…enfin, ce qui n'allait pas. A moins qu'il ne faille demander à Alita de lui acheter un nouveau palpitant en chocolat blanc à la fraise pour lui greffer dans la poitrine à la place de son vieux morceau de bidoche desséché…

—Tu sais quoi, peut-être qu'on pourrait utiliser la _Panoplie du Sorcier Erotique_, tout compte fait…

Malgré tout ce que Ron put faire, Draco n'avoua rien, ni cette nuit-là, ni les suivantes.

oOoOOOoOo

La vie au Manoir devint assez atterrante pendant les deux premières semaines:

_Lundi, du foie gras,_

_Mardi, du foie gras, _

_Mercredi, du foie gras aussi,_

_Jeudi, du foie gras,_

_Vendredi, du foie gras,_

_Samedi, du foie gras,_

_Et le dimanche, jour du saigneur, du foie gras et des patates au beurre !_

Ça va en étonner plus d'un, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas du tout le régime habituel de la famille Malfoy (en fait, le foie gras, c'était seulement le jour du "saigneur"). Draco s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi son père avait tant insisté pour qu'ils passent d'abord un mois au Terrier et puis un mois au Manoir, et cette modification (grotesque et snob) des menus lui fit échafauder la théorie suivante :

Lucius voulait que Ron et Alita sentent avec intensité la différence de niveau de vie entre les deux endroits, et que le Terrier, tout charmant qu'il fut, passe pour un lieu merdo-merdique en comparaison avec le Manoir, d'où l'excès de faste frisant le ridicule.

Ce que Ron éprouvait en réalité était à la limite entre le dégoût et l'ennui. Entre les repas chics devant Lucius (ou « Face de Craie », le nouveau surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé) et sa bouche en cul de poule qui buvait son vin ou son whisky de feu en faisant des commentaires désobligeants, les répétitions de guitare tout seul, les interminables promenades dans le jardin et les séances de sexe garanti 100% love-free avec Draco, il songeait que sa vie était plus heureuse dans sa petite chaumière.

Narcissa semblait plutôt gentille, mais Ron avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'entamer une conversation avec elle et elle restait froide, comme si elle craignait qu'on la prenne en faute à parler amicalement avec « l'ennemi ».

Au moins, il lui restait ses moments avec Alita, et il passa la moitié du mois à retomber en enfance, inventant des histoires à lui raconter pour l'endormir, se déguisant en pirate pour piquer de la nourriture dans la cuisine et manger n'importe quoi, organisant des jeux d'approche dont le but était d'entrer dans la chambre de Lucius et Narcissa pour voler leurs oreillers sans se faire voir, complotant contre André Cornichon, ou encore en exécutant la mise à mort par décapitation de la poupée de Narcissa (qui s'était curieusement recousue toute seule) , en raison des soupçons nourris par Alita comme quoi celle-ci serait vivante et tenterait de les tuer pendant la nuit. La tête de la poupée fut jetée aux paons et son ex-propriétaire rebaptisée « Marie-Antoinette ».

—J'ai pas un môme, j'en ai deux! Répétait Draco, Ron, t'as pas honte ?

Il n'avait pas honte. L'expression « prison dorée » prenait tout son sens au Manoir et il s'évadait comme il pouvait. D'autant plus que Lucius avait décrété que toute visite de la part d'amis et famille de Ron était à oublier.

Dommage, songeait-il, et il se mettait soudain à rêver que tout le monde débarquait, bravant l'interdiction du maître des lieux :

_Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Ron et Alita était assis autour de la morne table, au milieu du luxe étouffant, écœurant du Manoir. Et tout était en noir et blanc._

_Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, Hermione, et la famille Weasley qui avançaient jusqu'à eux d'un pas hâtif. Harry et Hermione se campaient alors effrontément devant Lucius et se mettaient à hurler :_

_—On n'en a rien à cirer de ton règlement à la con, on est venus voir Ron, et tant pis si t'es pas d'accord !_

_—Que la fête commence ! Criaient les jumeaux avant de lancer des feux d'artifices dans le salon._

_Et la fête commençait, les couleurs réapparaissaient et une musique hard rock venant de nulle part retentissait. Tout le monde jubilait autour d'un Lucius décontenancé._

_—Je suis là aussi ! Déclara Blaise, Et ce que vous pensez de ma mère ne m'arrêtera pas !_

_—Je suis là également là, Dit Théo, Et ma Luna aussi !_

_Luna prit place dans un fauteuil où Emy l'attendait avec une tasse de thé japonais. Lucius protesta, mais les deux demoiselles se mirent à parler de choses bizarres rien que pour l'énerver. Le Dr Clara se joignit à elles et au passage, elle expliqua une théorie sur la méchanceté de Lucius: celui-ci était tout simplement complexé par la taille lilliputienne de son membre virile. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, un torrent de chocolat fondu défonça la porte et Remus et Sirius arrivèrent en surfant._

_—Une rivière de chocolat comme dans _Charlie à la chocolaterie_ ! Exulta Alita._

_—Mets vite ton maillot, Dit Tonks à la petite-fille, On va aller nager dedans !_

_—Vous aimez le chocolat ? Demanda Satin, Ça tombe bien, j'ai fait des cookies pour tout le monde, qui en veut ?_

_—Moiiiiii !_

_—C'est n'importe quoi, les rêves éveillés de ce gamin aux cheveux roux sont décidément stupides !Tonna Lucius._

_—Ça vous apprendra à être un coincé du slip ! Déclara Severus._

_En voyant quelqu'un qu'il sacquait plus ou moins, Lucius se sentit rassuré, mais Severus le cassa à chaque réplique. Le blond voulut alors se réfugier dans la dégustation d'un toast au foie gras._

_—Trop bon et trop cher pour les Weasley ! Assena-t-il._

_—Le foie gras est une honte ! Cria Cius de sa voix nasillarde en retirant le toast de la main de Lucius, Et la santé et le bien-être de oiseaux concernés, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Les nombreuses pathologies et blessures, parfois mortelles, provoquées par le gavage ? Je m'efforce de ne rien vous dire, à vous autres carnivores, quand je vous vois vous repaître de chair, mais que par-dessus le marché vous cautionniez la souffrance de ces pauvres oies et canards, dont vous bouffer le foie MALADE ? Ce que vous prenez pour une charmante coutume qui enchante votre palais de snob, ça porte un nom dégueulasse en vrai: stéatose hépatique ! Ça vous dirait qu'on vous élève dans une cage tellement étroite que vous ne pouvez même pas vous mettre debout ou vous retourner, et que trois fois par jour, on vous enfonce un embout pneumatique dans la gorge jusqu'à l'estomac qui vous blesse à chaque spasme de vomissement, et puis, quand votre foie est assez malade et volumineux pour vous écraser le cœur et les poumons, on vous traîne jusqu'à l'abattoir en vous brisant les os car vous êtes trop gavé pour marcher, et qu'on vous tue en vous pendant la tête en bas ? Et tout ça pour finir dans l'assiette d'un type qui veut juste prouver que les Weasley sont nuls parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'en payer ? C'est lamentable !_

_Ron riait : bien fait pour Lucius. Il s'assit pour contempler le résultat de son imagination et une voix douce retentit à ses oreilles :_

_—Tu t'amuses bien, mon petit Ronald ?_

_—Pépé !_

_—Et oui ! Tu veux que nous jouions aux échecs ? Ou que je te raconte comment ton père a découvert sa passion des Moldus ? C'était en 1969, j'y étais ! Et le petit Arthur collectionnait les étiquettes de potions contre la toux à l'époque…_

_—Ça suffit ! J'en ai ma claque, Narcissa, on s'en va ! Narcissa ? Mais…_

_L'épouse de Lucius était tout simplement entrain de flirter avec Hal, avant que la grand-mère de celui ne le tire par l'oreille. Après, Rocío discuta avec Molly de tortillas et de roast beef à la menthe, Fleur intervint avec ses escargots à l'ail et Emy renchérit à coup de sukiyaki. Elles se mirent néanmoins toutes les quatre d'accord pour élire le chocolat « Meilleur aliment de tous les temps », Remus approuva hautement._

_—J'ai une idée ! Dit Ron, ASHEs va donner un concert ! Vous venez, les gars ?_

_—Sans problème, Weasley-san !_

_—Bonne idée, Pelirrojo !_

_Leurs instruments leur apparaissaient dans les mains._

_—Mais…et Neis ?_

_—Zut ! C'est vrai, je sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble ! Se désola Ron._

_—Pas grave, Susurra Draco, je vais la remplacer…_

_Il se saisit d'un micro et se mit à chanter :_

_Ronnie, j'aime baiser avec toi_

_Mais je ne t'aime toujours pas_

_Enfin, si, mais tu peux courir pour que je l'avoue_

_Car je n'ai…_

_—Attends un peu ! Dit Ron, se sentant bouillonner._

_—Quoi ?_

_—Je sais pas si je vais encore t'autoriser à coucher avec moi dans ces conditions…_

_Le rêve s'envenimait, la tension montait._

_—Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Répliqua Draco, narquois.  
_

_—Je vais coucher avec Hal rien que pour t'emmerder !_

_—Pardon ? Tu oserais…_

_—Viens là, mon beau latino, on va manger du chorizo toute la nuit !_

_—Oh, sí, sí, sí, mon amour aux cheveux de feu !_

_—Mais, mais Ron ! Protesta Draco._

_—Tu devrais arrêter de te buter, Dit sagement Cius._

_—D'accord ! Ron, je t'aime !_

_—Ah, j'aime mieux ça !_

_Et ils s'embrassaient devant tout le monde, dans une ovation de triomphe._

—Alita, la cage de Nemo schlingue, tu devrais la nettoyer !

—Mais Pôpa…

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Ron avait beaucoup d'imagination.

—Allez, il y a une énorme couche de fiantes ! Reprit Draco, Si tu ne nettoies pas, Nemo va finir vingt mille lieues sous les merdes !

—Mais…

—Il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités, si je t'ai offert cette chouette, c'est pour que tu t'en occupes bien!

—Bah, laisse...elle a sept ans, Intervint Ron, Je vais la nettoyer cette cage, avec la magie, ça ira vite.

Il avait peine plongé sa main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette que Draco s'était retourné vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard.

—Nan, elle va le faire elle-même, d'accord ?

—D'accord.

—Je vais lire dans ma chambre, Annonça le blond.

Ron et Alita attendirent dans un silence morbide qu'il soit parti.

—Et bien, il a dit que tu devais le faire, Dit Ron, Mais il ne t'a pas interdit d'utiliser la magie…

—Mais P'pa, ze l'ai zamais fait, moi !

—Ah oui, il ne t'est jamais arrivé des trucs bizarres ?

—Si, mais pas essprès, et pas avec une baguette…

—Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour essayer.

—Hein ?

Il sortit son outil de sorcellerie et le plaça dans la main de la fillette, puis, il saisit son petit poignet dans sa grande main pour diriger ses gestes.

—Je vais t'aider…

La cage fut nettoyée en deux coups de cuillère un pot par un sortilège informulé.

—On est bien d'accord, ma princesse, c'est toi qui tenais la baguette, hein?

—Vi, P'pa !

Ron ricana intérieurement. C'était honteux comme procédé, pourvu que Draco ne soit jamais au courant. Il jeta un œil à la pendule au-dessus de lui: Harry et Hermione allaient bientôt arriver.

Car Ron avait bel et bien décidé de braver les interdictions. Certes, cela n'allait pas se dérouler comme dans son imagination, il n'avait prévu aucune fête. Il s'agissait même d'un certain travail…

Ce que Draco lui cachait devenait trop pesant. Et Lucius y était lié. Et Evelina Clara aussi, mais dans son cas à elle, c'était récent, il était probable qu'elle ait tout simplement découvert quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire, car étant liée par le secret professionnel. Il s'agissait donc d'une histoire de psy.

Puisque la famille Malfoy semblait décidée à garder ça pour elle, il ne restait plus à Ron qu'à mener son enquête personnelle en toute discrétion, et pour cela, il voulait ses deux complices de toujours à ses côtés. La rigueur de Lucius n'allant pas jusqu'à le surveiller 24 heures sur 24, il parvint à envoyer Coq porter un message à Harry et Hermione.

Et ils ne tarderaient plus, à présent. Le seul écueil qui subsistait, c'était de distraire le restant de la maisonnée pour pouvoir fouiller dans leurs affaires tranquillement.

En voyant Alita tapoter la baguette contre le rebord de la cage, produisant des étincelles dorées, Ron trouva enfin la solution :

—Tu sais…je trouve que les jeunes sorciers sont initiés à la magie un peu trop tard…

—Ze penses aussi.

Elle contempla la baguette en louchant.

—Oh, je ne vais pas t'enseigner ce qu'on apprend à Poudlard mais…tu pourrais faire quelques essais…histoire de sentir ce que ça fait, hein ?

—C'est vrai ? Tu me la prêtes ?

—Oui ! Exactement…bon, ne t'attends pas à des résultats faramineux, il est même peu possible que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux…mais cette maison est triste, que dirais-tu d'y mettre un peu d'ambiance ?

—Trop cool ! Merci, P'pa, t'es le meilleur des mieux du monde !

—Evite juste de foncer dans un Saule Cogneur avec une voiture volante, ça porte malheur aux baguettes !

—Cooool !

Elle sautilla en sortant, brandissant la baguette de Ron dans tous les sens, inondant la pièce d'étincelles multicolores.

Il rit intérieurement quand il entendit un objet tomber et se briser. Fred était plus jeune qu'elle le jour où il avait transformé son ours en araignée géante avec la baguette volée à Arthur, cela promettait beaucoup de divertissements en perspective !

A ce moment-là, on cogna à la fenêtre derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit ses deux amis dehors, les cheveux remplis de plumes de paon. Il s'empressa d'aller leur ouvrir.

—Lucius a mis des sorts qui empêchent de transplaner, Expliqua Harry une fois rentré, On a du passer par l'arrière et les paons nous ont attaqués !

—Sales bêtes, Maugréa Hermione, Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Ron les serrait tous les deux dans ses bras.

—C'est si terrible de vivre ici ? Demanda Harry.

—Non, mais vous me manquez énormément, j'avoue.

—J'ai pris ma cape !

—Parfait !

—Explique-nous un peu mieux, tu veux qu'on fasse des recherches sur Mal..Draco ?

Ron entreprit alors de leur expliquer le problème.

—Et donc, tu bases tout ça sur des soupçons ? Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

—Tu l'aurais vu en sortant de chez la psy…Et puis, en sixième, il en a fallu moins que ça pour le suspecter…

—Et j'avais raison ! Dit Harry avec une pointe de triomphe dans la voix, Mais est-ce que tu penses que cette fois aussi, on peut encore en apprendre sur lui ?

—Ben ouais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on plonger plus loin encore dans les profondeurs de Draco Malfoy ?

—Euh…

—Ne donne pas mauvais sens à mes paroles, Harry…même si c'est vrai…

—Quoi ?

—Est-ce bien correcte de l'espionner comme ça ? Coupa Hermione.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec un visage amusé.

—Ouais, d'accord ! Admit-elle, Le Polynectar c'était mon idée, mais je vous rappelle qu'on le soupçonnait d'être l'héritier de Serpentard et que nos vies étaient en danger ! Maintenant, il n'est plus notre ennemi, n'est-ce pas?

—Je me fais juste du soucis pour lui, Avoua Ron.

—Ooooh, c'est trop meugnon !

—Harry, tu veux un coup de pied au cul ?

—Hé hé…Alors, on y va ?

—Allons-y !

Harry jeta la cape sur les deux autres et sur lui-même. Ils disparurent, exceptés leurs pieds.

—On va devoir plier les genoux…j'arrive pas à croire que les Maraudeurs y tenaient à quatre !

—Je crois que seuls Papa et Sirius y…

—Taisez-vous, ils vont nous entendre !

En silence, ils se déplacèrent en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit. Hermione suggéra qu'il fallait aller dans le bureau de Lucius, certainement qu'ils y trouveraient un document ou l'autre qui mentionnerait le problème. A force d'avoir étudié le plan d'Alita, Ron parvint à les mener à bon port sans se perdre.

Lucius se trouvait justement dans son bureau, mais un coup de chance l'en fit sortir, un coup de chance sous forme de tabouret ensorcelé, marchant tout seul avec ses quatre pieds. Le grand blond se leva pour observer le phénomène, d'abord intrigué, puis sa face de marbre s'empourpra et il se précipita à la poursuite du meuble, manquant de renverser le trio au passage, mais leur laissant la voie libre.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce tabouret ? Fit Harry en émergeant de la cape.

—On dirait le résultat obtenu par quelqu'un tentant de faire de la magie n'importe comment, Dit Hermione.

Ron eut un rire nerveux.

—Oui, il s'en passa des drôles, ici…Mais, Harry, tu fais le guet ? Hermione et moi, on va fouiller…

Le binoclard se posta à l'entrée du bureau, épiant le retour de Lucius et les deux autres commencèrent leurs investigations.

—Tiens, au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, Dit Hermione, Tu ne lui a jamais dit, à Draco, pour le coup du Polynectar ?

—Non.

—C'est quand même gros. Alors que tu lui reproches de…

—Je ne lui ai pas dit, parce que c'est pas facile à placer dans une conversation. Par contre, je lui ai déjà dit d'autres trucs qu'on avait fait dans le dos de tout le monde…Par exemple, un jour, on parlait de voyages dans le temps, alors j'en ai profité pour parler de la fois où vous avez sauvé Sirius…il a vraiment pas apprécié que Buck soit toujours en vie…pas qu'il soit toujours de ce genre-là, mais il l'a mauvaise qu'on soit parvenus à l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'il voulait…Tu trouves quelques chose, toi ?

—Pour l'instant, non…quoi que, je parie que ton père donnerait cher pour certains documents qui sont ici, il aurait largement de quoi mettre Lucius en prison, vu les magouilles et la contrebande d'objets moldus qui…

—Non, Dit Ron.

—Non ? Répétèrent les deux autres.

—Non, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, ce type, mais Draco est quand même attaché à lui et…d'accord, ce que je suis entrain de faire n'est pas très moral, mais il y a des limites!

—Encore une fois, tu es trop meugnon avec ton pitit blond d'amuuur !

—Mais t'as fini, oui, Tonton Méduse?

—Gnégnégné !

—Chuuut, les garçons !

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda une petite voix aigrelette.

Silence. Ils baissèrent les yeux sur l'Elfe de Maison. Dianna fit aller son regard étonné sur Harry et Hermione, les lorgnant d'un air suspect, et puis sur Ron.

—Que faites-vous dans le bureau de Maître Lucius ?

Hermione parvint à réagir et s'orna d'un grand sourire nerveux:

—Bonjour, chère madame…mademoiselle ? Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la S.A.L.E. ? Je suis Hermione Granger et je représente cette association qui a pour but de prendre votre défense !

Elle s'avança vers Dianna et s'agenouilla devant elle, lui tendant un badge sorti de sa poche. L'Elfe la regardait d'un air incrédule.

—Le manque d'information des Elfes sur leurs droits est mon pire obstacle, jusqu'ici ! Souffla Hermione aux garçons.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, Harry avisa un parchemin qui dépassait de sous le set protégeant le bureau et le désigna à Ron d'un signe de tête. Le rouquin s'en saisit et ils le regardèrent ensembles.

« Rapport sur le cas de D. Malfoy, par le Dr C. Hélium » indiquait le titre.

Ron eut juste le temps de se dire que le Dr C. Hélium pouvait lui aussi être un Psychomage qu'il dut interrompre sa lecture, car le sujet d'étude était entré dans le bureau et les toisait à présent.

—Mais…qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'écria Draco.

Hermione se releva et tous trois regardèrent le blond interdits. L'Elfe fila avec le badge pour se cacher derrière Draco.

—Héhé, ciel, mon mari…Fit Ron, la mâchoire bloquée dans un sourire de gêne.

—Tu as laissé Alita jouer avec ta baguette !

Hermione se tourna vers Ron avec un air outragé, la bouche grande ouverte d'indignation.

—Fallait bien une diversion, Murmura-t-il comme excuse.

— C'est complètement irresponsable! Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'elle essaye de donner vie à ses personnages de manga en tapotant la baguette sur les pages !

—Et ça marche ?

—Bien sûr que non. En revanche, elle a déclenché quelques phénomènes assez intrigants sans le faire exprès…

—Le tabouret qui marche ? Dit timidement Harry.

—Non seulement le tabouret marche, mais la théière à pondu des œufs et ma mère a failli être dévorée vivante par le sofa ! Et je ne parle même pas du cochon ailé qui se promène autour du lustre…

—Elle est étonnante, hein ?

—Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là font ici ? Reprit Draco.

Comme Ron ne répondait pas, il vit le dossier que celui-ci tenait en main.

—C'est quoi ç…

Il stoppa, et à son regard, on voyait qu'il avait deviné de quoi il s'agissait. Il blêmit.

—Tu…tu l'as lu ?

—Non, mais je vais le faire ! Dit Ron.

—Donne-le-moi alors, pas question que tu saches ce qu'il y a dedans !

Draco tendit la main, mais Ron plaça le dossier au-dessus de lui, profitant de sa grande taille pour le mettre hors d'atteinte du blond qui se mit à sautiller. Draco tenta d'escalader Ron, qui ne manqua d'éprouver quelques frissons à ce contacte.

—Désolé, mais je veux savoir ! Dit le rouquin en se hissant sur le bureau pour s'y mettre debout, surplombant alors Draco de deux mètres.

—Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Cria le blond en montant à son tour.

—Attention…Gémit Hermione en voyant un encrier près de se faire renverser.

Ron et Draco continuèrent à se battre pour le parchemin, tout en se houspillant oralement, jusqu'à ce que Draco fasse reculer Ron jusqu'à la fin du bureau et ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse sur le fauteuil dans un fracas.

—Vous allez casser quelque chose ! Dit Hermione.

—Ils ont déjà cassé mes oreilles! Dit Harry.

Ron se releva en premier, brandissant fièrement le dossier alors que Draco s'accrochait à lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer, lui enserrant le torse de ses bras.

—Harry, la passe !

—Je t'en prie, non ! Geignit Draco.

Harry avait placé ses mains devant lui, prêt à réceptionner le dossier, mais Ron ne le lança pas.

—Pourquoi tu t'entêtes avec ça ? Poursuivit Draco, Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles !

Ron baissa son bras et Draco se releva complètement, tous deux un peu calmés.

—Pourquoi tu me caches ça ? Répliqua le roux, Je veux juste savoir…

—C'est mieux que tu ne le saches pas et que tout le monde oublie ça…crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, sinon, on va partir dans une série de prises de tête inutiles qui n'en finiront plus et nous empoisonneront la vie sans arrêt…

—Je suis trop curieux…

—S'il te plait…

Draco fit des yeux suppliants, et devant les regards interloqués de Harry et d'Hermione, Ron capitula.

—D'accord, Dit-il en lui tendant le dossier, Mais j'ai beaucoup de peine que tu ne veuilles rien me dire. Il y a quelque chose qui te taraude, et ton père y est lié, et chaque fois que je te vois troublé à cause de ça, j'ai de la peine pour toi.

—Pourquoi mon père devrait y être pour quelque chose ? Se buta Draco.

—Et bien…euh…

—Vous avez tous les trois des a priori très négatifs envers lui, mais il n'est pas si méchant que ça !

—T'as vu comment il me traite ?

—Oui, certes, il a du mal à te supporter, mais ça ne fait pas de lui une personne foncièrement mauvaise.

—Il en est toujours à ses vieilles idées sur ma famille et sur la pureté du sang ! Et puis, je crois bien qu'il te fais du mal à toi aussi, mais de manière plus insidieuse !

—Et pourquoi ça ?

Harry et Hermione n'osaient parler, toujours étonnés que Ron ait cédé.

—C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait jamais serré dans ses bras…et ce que j'ai pu observer de lui depuis que je suis ici, c'est que c'est un très mauvais père ! Il fait toujours passer l'image de la famille Malfoy avant tes intérêts en tant qu'individu…moi, on ne m'a pas élevé comme ça !

—Ben justement ! De quel droit ta famille serait meilleure que la mienne ? Vous vous dites tolérants, mais vous n'avez même pas l'esprit ouvert à _nos_ valeurs, qui sont différentes des vôtres ! Mon père a ses défauts, c'est sûr, mais tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est pour moi et ma mère, alors oui, ce n'est pas comme chez vous, mais ça se vaut, non ? Tout est relatif !

Ron baissa les yeux, Draco ramena le dossier contre lui et le serra jalousement.

—Dianna…Murmura-t-il, Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à propos de ceci, tu recevras un vêtement. Et maintenant, ouste !

L'Elfe prit peur et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

—Vous aussi, vous devriez partir, Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux bruns, Ron aura de sérieux ennuis, si on vous voit ici…

Il adressa un dernier regard au rouquin et tourna les talons. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

—Le Ron Weasley que je connais n'aurais jamais rendu ce dossier à un Malfoy, Dit Harry.

—Et il ne se serait pas non plus laissé faire, Ajouta Hermione.

—Et bien, ce Ron-là est mort, pleurez à son enterrement et profitez hypocritement des petits fours du funérarium, mais il appartient au passé!

—Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es malade ?

—Si tu considères l'amour comme une maladie, oui.

Ron se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui alors que les deux autres le dévisageaient.

—Et oui, vous avez bien entendu : _ça y est_ ! Du moins en ce qui me concerne. Lui, je ne suis pas sûr…

—Que tu l'aimes ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas le remettre à sa place, Dit doucement Hermione.

—Je n'en suis pas encore là…Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, les gars.

—Oh, mais tout n'est pas perdu !

—Ah oui ?

—Oui: Dianna a gardé le badge que je lui ai donné ! Triompha Hermione.

* * *

(1) L'enseignement secondaire espagnol est quasi le même qu'en France, donc, six ans en tout, mais commence à 12 ans, alors qu'à Poudlard, ça commence à 11 ans et ça prend sept ans. Et puis, Hal est né en 1979 et n'a pas eu à recommencer sa dernière année à cause de Lord Face-de-Serpent-Radioactif, donc ça fait deux ans qu'il a terminé ses études. Voilà pour le petit calcul.

* * *

Je parie que vous allez encore dire que je suis cruelle parce que je coupe maintenant. Que voulez-vous...

Je rappelle qu'on peut poser des questions aux OC.


	26. La clef du problème

Salut, tout le monde, vous allez bien? (Ben quoi, je ne peux pas demander de vos nouvelles?)

* * *

Chapitre vingt-cinq : La clef du problème

_« Mais tu vis au pays du pain d'épice sur l'avenue des sucettes ou quoi ? T'as une vie facile, Ron ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être moi, tu n'as pas mon vécu, et tu n'es pas à même de pouvoir évaluer la situation de mon point de vue ! »_

Telles avaient été les paroles de Draco après l'incident du Polynectar mal préparé. Ron s'en rappelait alors qu'il était assis sur le lit de Draco dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il demeurait songeur, perdu dans ses pensées, sans se rendre compte que le blond avait une idée sournoise en tête…

Il se rappelait également de son air perturbé au sortir du cabinet de psy, la manière dont il lui avait remis le col en place, agissant presque comme un automate. Draco n'allait pas bien, et Ron voulait découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, afin de l'aider dans la mesure du possible, de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, et peut-être de se faire aimer de lui…Il repensait au dossier qu'il avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt, et à ce nom « Dr C. Hélium ». Qui était-il ? Il avait étudié le cas de Draco, c'était ça ? Mais alors…Draco souffrait-il d'une quelconque maladie mentale qu'il lui aurait cachée ?

« Je suis donc tombé amoureux d'un psychopathe, si ça se trouve ! »

Sans doute le terme « psychopathe » exagérait largement la situation, mais cependant, ce qui suivit confirma cette malheureuse impression : Draco s'approcha en douce du rouquin rêveur qui ne lui prêta pas assez attention, un cliquetis de métal retentit, et Ron sentit qu'on lui saisissait les poignets.

—Des menottes ? Mais…Draco !

—Et oui…je n'ai pas du tout apprécié que tu fasses entrer Castorette et Balafrette et que tu tentes de fouiller dans ma vie privée comme ça…je me suis senti trahi ! Tu mérites une petite punition !

Draco attacha les menottes aux barreaux du lit, réduisant encore la mobilité de Ron.

—Je vois…Tu veux qu'on essaie le sado-maso, c'est ça ? Et bien, tu as mal choisi ton moment, j'ai pas envie de ça maintenant…

—Désolé, mon cher Weasmoche, mais vu que tu m'as énervé, ce sera comme ça ce soir et pas autrement !

—T'as pas compris: je ne veux pas baiser du tout, avec ou sans SM ! Et depuis quand tu recommences à m'appeler « Weasmoche » ?

—Depuis que je veux te faire souffrir et t'humilier, espèce de fiente véreuse ! Tu vas voir la raclée que je vais te foutre, misérable petite salope !

—Je ne suis pas du genre à être excité par les insultes. Et puis, j'ai dit que j'avais pas envie.

—Ça m'étonnerait, Répliqua Draco en grimpant sur le lit pour s'y tenir debout et voir Ron poings liés à ses pieds, Tu vas voir la fessée que je vais te foutre ! Je veux te voir ramper pour mon seul plaisir, sale pouilleux au poil de carotte ! Tu es tellement disgracieux avec ta sale gueule pleine d'éclabouille et tes grands pieds clownesques ! Et je ne parle même pas de ton intellect au ras des trèfles qui ne vaut même pas un pet de rollmops ! Tu es encore plus écœurant que le pus suintant d'une raclure du fond d'une fosse septique dans laquelle Slughorn aurait déféqué quand il avait la chiasse! Vas-y, rampe, affreuse larve de veracrasse !

—Je trouve ça très artificiel, tu n'es pas très convainquant dans ce rôle, et puis, comment veux-tu que je rampe ? Je saurais pas, je suis attaché au lit !

Draco se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, de mauvaise humeur, alors que Ron affichait un air las.

—Tu pourrais pas jouer le jeu ? Ça ne marchera jamais si tu n'y mets pas du tien en me suppliant, en m'implorant, et en pleurnichant des «Pardon, Maître, je ne le ferai plus, j'ai été vilain, frappez-moi!» Et moi, je vais t'imposer ma domination sexuelle et morale et de faire subir les pires outrages jusqu'à ce que tu sois meurtri dans ton amour-propre, que tu aies le sentiment d'être une sinistre merde pitoyable qui ne mérite que la mort, et que tu sois tellement écœuré que tu vomisses ton pancréas ! D'accord ?

—Bof…ça pas l'air super excitant…

—Mais Ron !

—J'ai dit que j'avais pas envie ce soir !

—Quoi, t'as la migraine ?

—Non, mais en fait, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de baiser pour de bon.

—Tu es malade ?

—C'est toi le malade. J'y ai réfléchi, et je ne veux plus de sexe avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas.

—Mais pourtant, nous avions convenu que…Tu étais d'accord !

—J'ai changé d'avis, et pour finir, ça m'ennuie trop cet arrangement.

Draco croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse. Ron eut un pincement au cœur, en réalité, cela ne lui déplaisait pas, de prendre du bon temps avec Draco, mais ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était que le blond le regarde enfin avec des yeux amoureux, et lui parle d'une voix tendre et respectueuse. Plus de bagatelle sans cette condition.

—Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Annonça Draco, vexé, Je ne peux pas supporter plus longtemps d'être nargué par ton air indifférent à mes insultes…puisque la violence verbale ne fonctionne pas…

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Ron, un chouïa plus inquiet.

Draco respira profondément, ayant l'air de se calmer, et sans crier gare, lui fila une gifle bien sonnante.

—Aïe ! Mais…

Draco se jeta sur Ron avec un regard de colère et entreprit de lui détacher sa chemise.

—Mais arrête ! Gémit Ron.

Il tenta de se masser la joue avec ses mains attachées, mais Draco en profita pour le plaquer sur le dos contre le matelas du lit, l'immobilisa et continua de déboutonner. Ron se débattit mais Draco se plaça au-dessus de lui, leurs visages se frôlant presque, et se mit à lui caresser les épaules et la poitrine d'un air ravi.

—Draco, j'ai dit que je voulais pas !

—Je ne te crois pas !

—Arrête ça !

Ron avait l'air paniqué et continuait à se démener, Draco afficha un sourire satisfait. Il fit descendre ses mains et s'attaqua à sa braguette de pantalon.

—Tu peux constater que je suis follement excité par la vue de ton torse…Souffla-t-il en un murmure chaud contre les lèvres du rouquin dont les mâchoires se crispaient, Hum…je vois que ce n'est pas ton cas…

—Enlève ta main de là !

—Mais un doigt bien placé devrait remédier à ça…

—Tu comptes me violer, c'est ça ?

—Comment ça te violer ?

—Je ne suis pas consentant, imbécile !

—A d'autres !

N'en pouvant plus, Ron releva son genou violemment, atteignant son but. Draco se redressa, le visage déformé par la douleur, alors qu'il tenait son entre-jambe douloureuse et excitée, que Ron venait tout bonnement de lui latter.

—Aaaaah, putain !

—Ça va, tu as calmé tes ardeurs, là ?

—Nom d'un hippogriffe à ressort ! Tu m'as explosé les parties !

—Et toi tu m'as baffé !

—Ça fait moins mal !

—Ouais, je sais, mais tu l'as cherché ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'imposes ta domination comme ça ! C'est bien parce que notre cas est particulier et que je sais que tu te méprends sur mes sentiments que je ne porte pas plainte pour harcèlement !

—Harcèlement…Répéta Draco d'une voix blanche, C'est vraiment ce que tu as cru ?

—Mais enfin, ça y ressemblait !

Draco semblait tout à coup confus et baissait les yeux.

—Ecoute…je…ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais…tu vois, j'ai cru que tu plaisantais…ou que tu faisais la gueule pour te venger…parce qu'avant, ça ne t'aurais pas dérangé…mais…tu ne veux vraiment plus faire l'amour avec moi ?

Il lui adressa un regard blessé.

—Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

—C'est pas tout à fait ça, Dit Ron, peiné, Mais je ne peux vraiment plus supporter ça…Pourquoi me parles-tu de « faire l'amour » alors que tout ce qu'on fait, c'est baiser comme des animaux ? Et ça, moi, je ne veux plus. La prochaine fois, on s'aimera, sinon rien ne se passera. Maintenant, détache-moi s'il te plait.

—…

—Draco, détache-moi !

—…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Si je te détache, tu vas partir…

—Ben oui, il faut que je regagne ma chambre, que je me lave, et que j'aille border la petite avec son histoire…

—C'est nul comme excuse, je parie qu'elle dort déjà…

—S'il te plait, j'aimerais m'en aller…

—On arrête de dormir ensemble, alors ?

—Oui, ça vaut mieux.

—Mais…mais moi, j'aime que tu sois près de moi…

« On y est presque » Songea Ron, « Avoue juste que tu m'aimes et je te fais tout ce que tu veux ! »

—Je ne peux pas, Soupira Draco.

—Tu sais, je mourrais d'envie de le lire, ce dossier avec ton nom dessus, mais malgré tout, j'ai fait un effort et je te l'ai donné…Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je te respecte!

Le rouquin fit un regard suppliant qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui du blond quelques heures plus tôt, quand il voulait que le dossier lui soit rendu. C'était le moment où jamais pour montrer que les Malfoy n'était pas si égoïstes et malhonnêtes que Ron le croyait.

—D'accord…

—Merci.

—Je vais chercher la clef…

Draco se releva, un peu plié en deux et tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui le lançait encore un peu, et se dirigea vers la table où il avait posé la boîte de la _Panoplie du Sorcier Erotique_, dont les menottes faisaient partie. Ron soupira de soulagement. Lui-même n'en revenait toujours pas d'être vraiment tomber amoureux, quoi que, c'était écrit, se disait-il. Mais une chaleur lui envahissait la poitrine et la gorge à chaque fois que Draco était dans les parages, et les battements de son cœur ne le trompaient pas. Il s'imaginait de plus en plus que le bonheur absolu, c'était d'être marié à Draco et de vivre paisible avec son cher époux et leur adorable fille. Ou encore, le bonheur, c'était de tenir Draco dans ses bras, et de l'observer à loisir alors qu'il était nu et frétillant d'amour, les cheveux défaits et sourire de tendresse aux lèvres.

—Merde ! Fit celui-ci.

—Quoi ?

—Je ne trouve pas la clef…

—Hein ?

—La clef des menottes…je ne sais pas où elle est !

—T'es sûr d'avoir bien regardé ?

—Ouais…enfin, si tu veux, je vais repasser toute la boîte…

Le blond s'installa sur le lit et sortit un à un tous les objets contenus:

—Fouet de lanières en cuire de dragon tressées…dés érotiques…

—Dés pipés, ouais !

—Tarots du Kâma-Sûtra…plug anal ensorcelé…une boîte en plastic avec je-sais-pas-quoi dedans de fluo…une peluche de mandragore (à quoi ça peut bien servir, ça ?)…des plumes en sucre, un encrier en chocolat et de l'encre à la fraise des bois…

—Sans doute pour écrire des choses comestibles sur le corps…

—Tenue de Médicomage sexy en latex…non, je ne trouve pas la clef de ces fichues menottes ! Oh, attends ! C'est l'Espingouin qui m'a offert ce truc !

—Et ?

—J'te parie qu'il l'a ouvert pour piquer la clef avant de l'emballer !

—Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

—J'en sais rien !

—Peut-être que tu as fait tomber la clef par terre tout à l'heure…

—Peut-être…

Draco mit à inspecter sous le lit et les meubles. Ron se fit la réflexion que décidément, il faisait tout pour l'inciter à la luxure, en se promenant comme ça, à quatre pattes, exposant son arrière-train aux regards indiscrets alors qu'il tentait de mieux voir l'obscurité sous la commode.

oOoOOOoOo

« Attention aux prunes dirigeables ! »

—Ralala…la maison des Lovegood, Fit Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione qui sonna à la porte.

—Oui, elle est toujours aussi surprenante, Répondit la jeune-fille en souriant.

—Ils ont vraiment réunis toutes les personnes ayant un rapport avec l'affaire de près ou de loin ?

—Oui, mais seuls ceux qui viennent de l'étranger habitent temporairement ici, les autres, c'était plus pour que tout le monde connaisse tout le monde…ah, et Remus et Tonks viennent souvent pour déposer Teddy, depuis que Théodore Nott s'est révélé baby-sitter de choc…

La porte s'ouvrit :

—Oh, Hermione tu es de retour !

—Salut Hal.

—Alors, c'est lui le…Commença Harry, mais Hal sembla l'ignorer.

—Viens Hermione, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

—Non, ça ira…

—Tu es allée voir Ron mío? Dit-il en faisant bien rouler le « r » de « Ron ».

—Oui, et pour une curieuse affaire…

—Bonjour, Tenta Harry.

—Raconte-moi, jolie brune, et…

Il fut coupé par Manu qui arriva par derrière et l'écarta pour prendre sa place face à Hermione à qui il fit un baisemain.

—Comment vas-tu, ma chère ? Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?

—Je…Fit Harry.

—Et le vieux, c'est à moi qu'elle parlait ! Protesta Hal en poussant Manu.

—Mais dégage de là, morveux !

—Hermione n'est pas du genre à se laisser draguer par un homme des bois dans ton genre !

—Qu'est-ce que t'y connais en drague, p'tit con ? T'as encore une goutte de lait de ton dernier biberon sur le coin de la bouche !

—Et toi, t'as passé ta date de péremption !

—Et puis, t'as même pas remarqué qu'il y avait Harry Potter avec elle !

—Harry Potter ? Fit Hal en se tournant vers le binoclard.

Un moment de silence défila, pendant lequel le jeune hispanique semblait se concentrer pour se souvenir de quelque chose en fixant Harry. Finalement, il eut l'illumination:

—Ah, mais oui, je sais qui tu es, le fameux Harry Butter…

—Potter.

—Tu es….le meilleur ami de Ron ! Voilà ! Je savais bien que je m'en rappelais !

—Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas, Avoua Harry.

—Tsst, Commenta Manu.

—On va rester combien de temps sur le seuil ? Coupa Hermione.

Ils entrèrent et pénétrèrent dans l'étrange salon rond des Lovegood où Cius et Emy prenaient le thé agenouillés sur un tapis par terre.

—Et Xéno n'est pas encore là, Râla Manu, Et le dîner ?

—C'est la belle Luna qui s'en charge, Répondit Hal d'un air dédaigneux, D'ailleurs, je vais aller l'aider, et après, on parlera de Ron !

Il adressa un sourire gracieux à Harry et Hermione avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

—Pauvre petit débile ! Ronchonna Manu, Il se prend pour Don Juan mais c'est qu'un gamin taré ! Et pédé ! Même s'il a pas l'air de vouloir l'avouer, il est trop gaga de son pelirrojo pour que ça soit clean !

—Ils se sont embrassés, hein ? Dit Harry.

—Ça m'étonne pas ! Répliqua l'aventurier, Aaah, Hermione, heureusement que tu es là ! J'en peux plus de tous ces gamins immatures et timbrés…Quand Xéno m'a parlé de cette affaire, j'étais partant, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait ce temps d'attente avec des mômes comme compagnie ! Je n'en ras-le-bol , entre ce con de Hal, la chochotte complètement dingue du bébé Métamorphmage et la gothopouffe amerloque…Et vous deux, là, l'écrivaine barjo et le cyborg herbivore, vous savez faire autre chose que boire du thé alors qu'on va manger ?

—Chut, Fit Emy, Tu interromps une importante conversation !

—Ben voyons !

—Nous parlions de l'influence que devrait avoir eu la lecture de _Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra_ sur la personnalité de Voldemort, Dit-elle.

—Ainsi que de l'influence de _Les infortunes de la vertu_ sur celle de Severus, Ajouta Cius.

—Putain, les intellos…

—Non, c'est une blague, en fait, on se demandait en quelle couleur on allait repeindre notre appartement…

—En bordeaux, définitivement…

—Bande de cinglés…Bon, je vais voir si le p'tit con n'emmerde pas la jolie Luna…

—Alors, pourquoi Ron vous avait-il réquisitionnés ? S'enquit poliment Cius alors que Manu disparaissait.

Hermione entreprit alors de leur narrer l'affaire.

—Dr. Hélium, Dit Emy d'un ton rêveur, Ça me dit quelque chose…

—Mais oui, Dit Cius, C'est ce mec à qui un critique littéraire avait demandé d'analyser ton cas…Il avait dit que tu étais atteinte de plusieurs maux psychologiques, y compris le « syndrome d'Emy Douçamère » !

—Depuis ma tendre enfance je savais qu'un jour une pathologie mentale porterait mon nom, et je vous avoue que quelque part j'en retire une certaine fierté.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard circonspect. Hermione décrivit des cercles avec son doigt près de sa tempe pour dire « Toc toc ».

—On va en cuisine dire bonjour à Luna ? Chuchota Harry.

—Oui.

—D'accord, mais avant, il faut qu'on te prévienne d'un truc, Dit Cius.

—Quoi ?

Hermione soupira:

—En fait, moi, je trouve ça idiot, mais Luna, son père et les autres semblent tous trouver ça super drôle…

—Ça l'est, Commenta Emy en sirotant son thé.

—Il ne faut pas prononcer le nom de famille de Hal, surtout pas devant Manu !

—Quoi ? Macha…

—Chut ! Dit Cius, Si Manu l'apprend, il ne va pas s'en remettre !

—C'est quoi ces conneries ? Sourcilla Harry.

—Moi, je trouve cette histoire complètement stupide, Se désola Hermione, Ils finiront bien par le savoir !

—Oui, mais on espère que cette découverte se fera dans des circonstances marrantes !

—Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Grogna Harry.

—Et ben, vois-tu, Expliqua Cius, Manu se considère comme un homme sans attache, sans…famille. Il se pense partout chez lui et fait comme s'il n'avait aucune nationalité, et aucun nom de famille…

—Mais il en a bien un, non ?

—Ouais, et devine lequel…

—Euh…non…quand même pas…

—Imagine Manu avec vingt ans de moins, des yeux bleus au lieu de noirs, rasé, et les cheveux un peu moins longs…

—Et fais-lui prendre une douche aussi, Ajouta Emy, Et enlève l'odeur d'alcool.

—Alors ?

—Euh…

—Ils ont un peu le même caractère, hein ? Dragueurs et tout…

—Mais ils n'arrêtent de se chamailler !

—Ben ouais, cette rivalité, ça fait un peu partie du complexe d'Œdipe.

—On devrait faire venir leurs mères à tous les deux, ça serait drôle.

Hermione soupira encore.

—Et ils trouvent tous ça marrant d'attendre de voir comment Hal et Manuel— car c'est son prénom complet— vont faire cette terrible découverte…Allez, viens, Harry, allons voir Luna…

Ils joignirent la cuisine alors que Cius et Emy riaient discrètement.

Luna était occupée à cuire des morceaux de viande pendant que Hal et Manu se disputaient pour lui passer les condiments.

—Ah, salut vous-deux ! Dit-elle en souriant.

—Bonsoir, Luna, que nous prépares-tu de bon ?

—Ragoût de mouton à la sauce de ravegourde et sa salade d'algues bleues au romarin, le tout accompagné de pâtes.

—Euh…ça a l'air bon !

—Pas de mouton pour moi ! Dit une voix en arrivant par une autre porte.

Harry sursauta en apercevant la propriétaire de la voix en question, une voix assez jolie, féminine et grave, mais avec un ton un peu méprisant.

—Tiens, voilà Neis…On ne t'a pas vue de la journée, que faisais-tu ?

—J'essayais d'écrire des chansons pour ce fichu groupe ! Râla-t-elle.

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux verts soulignés par un abus d'eye-liner noir, un rouge à lèvres de la même couleur et des vêtements bien sûr assortis, longue robe sombre, corset lacé et bottines en cuire de dragon.

—J'espère que tes textes sont plus positifs que tes fringues, Dit Manu.

—Positif ? Protesta Neis, Mais qu'est-ce qui me raconte, ce relou ? Comment veux-tu être positif dans un monde tel que celui-ci ? Tout n'est que mort et tristesse ! Mais personne ne me comprend ici !

—Tu n'aime pas la viande de mouton ? L'interrompit Luna, Je peux te faire autre chose…

—Non, Dit Neis en se radoucissant, En fait, j'ai décidé de devenir végétarienne, fais-moi la même chose que pour Cius.

—D'accord.

—Voyez-vous ça, Dit Hermione, Végétarienne ?

—Il y a des pâtes comme féculent ? Fit Neis sans lui accorder la moindre attention, Alors, tu peux colorer les miennes en noir avec de l'encre de seiche ? Et si Severus est là aussi, je crois qu'il…

—Non, lui et Sirius ne viennent pas ce soir. Ni Remus et Nymphadora d'ailleurs, mais il y a Teddy…

—Je m'en tape de Sirius, de Remus et du moutard ! Moi, c'est mon Sevinou et ma belle Dora qui m'intéressent, eux au moins, ils me comprennent, pas comme tous ces conformistes, là !

—Sevinou ? Fit Harry en levant un sourcil.

—Oh, Neis, tu as beaucoup de chance d'être jolie, Dit Hal, Car du coup j'accueille ta tirade avec le sourire et ai même envie de te faire un bisou !

—Toi, Julio Iglesias, si tu m'approches je te châtre !

—Quelle bonne idée ! Commenta Manu.

—Euh…Hermione, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'elle a cette fille ? Demanda Harry.

—Ce qu'elle a ? Ben, quinze ans, enfin, pour l'âge mental, je dirais dix…elle est en plein dans sa période « Je suis une petite rebelle à deux balles ! ». C'est Neis Darling, la soi-disant chanteuse du groupe de Ron, elle est originaire de San Francisco et se rendait chez sa correspondante de je sais plus où quand le problème des Portoloins l'a coincée au Service International des Voyages Magiques. C'est dans cet état que Théodore l'a trouvée pour l'amener ici après lui avoir expliqué son rôle dans l'aventure temporelle que nous vivons. C'est la benjamine du groupe et c'est vraiment une adolescente débile, qui plus est avec le don de s'enlaidir avec un look ridicule qui ferait honte aux vrais gothiques. Elle s'est entichée de Rogue parce qu'il s'habille en noir, de Tonks parce qu'elle est un peu punk sur les bords, et de Cius parce qu'il a des piercings…

—Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, espèce de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout conformiste? Siffla Neis en pointant son ongle verni de noir sur Hermione, T'es vraiment le genre de nana que je pouvais pas saquer à l'école! Tu ne comprends rien au gothisme, et…

—Mais toi, tu en fais trop, tu ne te rends pas compte que le vrai esprit gothique n'est pas…

—Parce que toi tu le sais, peut-être ? Et ne me parle pas de manière aussi méprisante parce que j'ai quinze ans, je suis presqu'une adulte, c'est pas une vieille fille comme toi qui va m'apprendre la vie!

—Comment ça, «vieille» ?

—Les filles, calmez-vous, Dit Hal, Allez, vous avez toutes les deux raison…

Elles se regardèrent un instant un chiens de faïence et puis Hermione se détourna.

—Viens, Harry, on n'a pas encore salué Théodore…

Elle tira le binoclard par la manche et l'entraîna vers la chambre de Luna.

—Non, mais franchement, cette fille ne vaut pas mieux que Lav-Lav, Parvati, Pansy et les autres ! Quand bien même elle a un look excentrique, elle est tout aussi superficielle !

—Je vois que tu ne l'aime pas…

—Ouais, et je ne trouve pas étonnant qu'Alita la déteste également, ça c'est ma filleule à moi !

—Tu crois qu'à sept ans, elle peut avoir ce genre de raisonnement ?

—Je le lui aurai sans doute appris !

—Euh…t'es sûre ?

—Non, mais rends-toi compte: Neis veut être végétarienne, comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

—Et alors ? C'est son droit, non ?

—Elle porte du cuir et parfois de la fourrure ! On ne peut pas dire que le sort des animaux l'intéresse vraiment…Et puis, c'est une Américaine, c'est le genre à aller au McDonald tous les jours !

—Bonjour les clichés…

—Ouais, ben, c'est évident qu'elle veut juste plaire à Cius parce qu'elle est fan de son look. Le végétarisme, normalement, c'est basé sur un idéal, pas sur un béguin passager! D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que ça…Je t'ai dit qu'elle aimait Rogue pour ses airs sombres…et bien, vois-tu, elle a déclaré tout de go que les Potions étaient son cours préféré, mais à part ça, elle est incapable de fabriquer un phyltre d'aiguise-méninges— et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'en boire un peu ! Ah, et aussi, devine quoi : elle se prétend «demi-lesbienne» et déclare que Tonks est la plus belle créature de tous les temps, tout ça parce que l'homosexualité ça fait «libéré» mais je suis sûre qu'en réalité ça la dégoute !

—Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas, Répéta Harry, Mais tu ne pourrais pas te dire que ça lui passera ?

—On voit que tu ne la connais pas encore bien…Ah, voici la chambre de Luna.

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent Théodore Nott couché sur le lit de Luna, tenant Teddy au-dessus de lui comme pour le faire voler.

—Grrr, Teddy Lupin, la terreur du ciel, le puissant dragon qui crache du feu !

Le bébé se mit à gazouiller de bonheur et gigota jusqu'à ce que Théo le fasse atterrir sur son torse. Teddy se mit à tirer le nez et les cheveux de son baby-sitter avec ses petites mains et tous deux se mirent à rire.

—C'est attendrissant, Murmura Harry, Finalement, Ron et toi, vous aviez raison: les Serpentards sont bien gentils !

—Blaise peut être encore plus adorable…

—Et, bonsoir ! Fit Théo avec un sourire après avoir remarqué leur présence et avant de roucouler en langage « bébé » avec son petit protégé.

—Il a vraiment l'air d'aimer s'occuper d'un enfant, Dit Harry.

—Oui, on dirait que c'est ce dont il a toujours rêvé…

—Exactement, Répondit Théo en se redressant pour câliner Teddy serré contre lui, Luna…Edward…mon bonheur le plus total !

oOoOOOoOo

—Mais iss'passe quoi, là?

—Ah, Alita, viens nous aider !

—Pourquoi t'as des menottes ? Et il est où, Pôpa ?

—Je suis sous le lit !

—Sous le lit ?

Alita se baissa pour voir Draco couché à plat ventre sous le meuble.

—Hé hé, tu fais quoi là ?

—Je cherchais la clef pour les menottes…

—Vous zouiez aux Zaurores et aux Mangemorts ?

—Euh...oui, Dit Ron, Et la clef est tombée on ne sait pas où, alors, il la cherche sous les meubles, mais…

—Mais je suis coincé ! Je crois qu'un des ressorts du sommier est cassé et a agrippé mes vêtements !

—Ha ha, vous avez l'air malins, maintenant !

—Dis donc, on ne se moque pas de ses gentils papas ! Et si tu essayais de le décoincer, toi qui a des petites mains ?

—Ok, ze vais essayer…

Elle déposa sur le lit la poupée de Narcissa qui était à nouveau entière et se glissa près de Draco. Ron lorgna le pantin avec effroi.

—Mais…comment ça se fait que Marie-Antoinette ait retrouvé sa tête ? Je…je vais finir par croire qu'elle est bien vivante !

—C'est pour ça que z'étais venue, Dit la voix étouffée d'Alita alors qu'elle tentait de décrocher la chemise de Draco, Elle est pas normale, on essaie de s'en débarrasser, mais elle revient tout le temps !

—C'est clair qu'elle a quelque chose de biz…Commença Ron, mais il s'arrêta en remarquant que la poupée tenait une clef dans sa main de cire.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Maugréa Draco.

—La clef des menottes, elle ne serait pas en métal rouge, par hasard ?

—Ben si, comme les menottes elles-mêmes, c'est assorti, pourquoi, tu l'as vue ?

—Oui : dans la main de cette maudite poupée !

—Quoi ?

Alita parvint à décrocher Draco.

—Mais elle l'avait pas avant ! Gémit-elle.

Ron tenta de s'emparer du jouet avec ses pieds, ses mains étant toujours attachées. Malheureusement, il parvint juste à le faire tomber sur le sol alors que Draco et Alita sortaient de sous le lit par l'autre côté. Ils se relevèrent et époussetèrent leurs vêtements.

—Où est-elle ?

—Je l'ai fait tombée, elle est là.

Draco se rua de l'autre côté, mais ne trouva aucune poupée : Marie-Antoinette avait disparu ! Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux pendant quelques secondes, s'interrogeant les uns les autres du regard.

—Draco…Où est-ce que ta mère a acheté cette poupée ? Dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

—Je ne sais pas…

—Elle est maléfique, Murmura Alita.

—Il faut qu'on la retrouve ! Dit Draco.

—Oui !

Alita et Draco se ruèrent hors de la chambre pour se mettre en quête du pantin.

—Et moi ? Se plaignit Ron.

—Ah, ouais, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour…

—Ouais, mais, sans la clef ?

—Au diable la clef !

Draco saisit sa baguette et murmura un sort qui la fit rougeoyer.

—Euh, attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? S'inquiéta Ron en le voyant l'approcher de ses mains.

Draco posa la pointe de sa baguette contre les menottes et le métal se mit à chauffer, puis à fondre.

—Eeeeeh ! Cria Ron, Où tu as passé ton diplôme de forgeron ? Mais…mais, fais gaffe !

—Ne bouge pas, s'il te plait…

—Aïech ! Tu m'as brûlé !

—Pardon !

Au bout de quelques secondes, les menottes chauffées à blanc tombèrent sur l'oreiller où elles imprimèrent leur silhouette en noir.

—Putain, ça piiiique !

—Pardon ! Répéta Draco, Va mettre ça sous l'eau froide, je vais te chercher un baume antibrûle !

Ron se leva et se précipita dans la petite salle de bain de Draco. Il se plaça face à l'évier et fit couler de l'eau glacée sur son poignet.

—Tu pleures ? Le questionna Alita, voyant que des micro-larmes de douleur perlaient dans ses yeux.

—Non, non, c'est rien, Nia-t-il.

—Mais si, ça fait vachement mal ! Oh, et pourquoi ta chemise est ouverte ? Oh, tiens, ta braguette aussi!

Ron rougit, se rappelant quand Draco lui avait sauté dessus pour le déshabiller, il avait oublié de tout rattacher.

—Il y a une drôle de forme à ton slip, Poursuivit Alita, Comme une bosse…

Ron lui attrapa la tête avec son autre main et la détourna en lui cachant les yeux avec les doigts.

—On ne regarde pas cette partie-là des gens, d'accord ?

Draco arriva avec le baume.

—Viens là, je vais te l'appliquer.

Il poussa le rouquin pour le faire asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui tartina le poignet de crème.

—Ça agit instantanément, regarde…

—Oh, super !

—Ouais, c'est Rogue qui m'avait appris à en faire, une fois…Par contre, pour ta bosse de slip, je peux te proposer un autre graissage…

—Hein ? Fit Alita.

Ron rougit aussi fort qu'un plat de spaghettis bolognaise sans les boulettes, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où Draco déposa un baiser sur sa brûlure déjà soignée, où la crème avait séché.

« Il essaie de me faire changer d'avis ! » Songea le rouquin.

—C'était un bisou magique, Dit Draco en souriant, Et maintenant, occupons-nous de cette poupée diabolique !

oOoOOOoOo

—A table tout le monde ! Annonça joyeusement Luna.

Tous se rassemblèrent dans la salle à manger ronde des Lovegood, Xenophilius était enfin arrivé, ce qui soulageait Manu. Quand tout le monde fut assis, Luna utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter les assiettes remplies et les déposer devant les convives.

—Et deux assiettes sans viande pour Cius et Neis, Ajouta-t-elle en faisant flotter dans les airs deux plats différents des autres.

Cius eut un regard étonné et Neis lui adressa un sourire charmeur en faisant papillonner ses paupières comme des ombrelles noires.

—Sans oublier le repas du petit bout de chou, tout réduit en purée !

Luna déposa la dernière assiette devant Teddy que Théo installait dans son siège de bébé. Ensuite, elle prit place près de lui, le petit s'amusa à tirer sur les crayons de couleurs qu'elle avait piqués dans ses cheveux et une cascade blonde se déversa de sa tête alors qu'elle riait.

A peine eurent-ils entamé le repas qu'on frappa à la porte.

—Je vais voir qui c'est, Dit Hal en soulevant le rideau de la fenêtre donnant sur le seuil, Oh, mais…c'est un charmant jeune-homme à la peau couleur chocolat…avec un bouquet de fleurs…et un bouquin…

Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour aller ouvrir à Blaise.

—Et salut ! C'est pour moi les fleurs ?

—Euh…oui…Bonsoir, tu es particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui !

—En beauté ? Sourcilla Neis, Ben alors, de quoi elle a l'air quand elle ne s'arrange pas ? D'un épouvantail ?

—Moi, au moins, je ne me maquille pas avec un rouleau de peintre en bâtiment ! Répliqua Hermione.

—Mais tu effraies les animaux avec ta sale tête ! Et c'est cruel de maltraiter les animaux, pas vrai Cici-chan ?

Cius eut besoin de trente secondes pour comprendre que c'était lui « Cici-chan ». Néanmoins, Hermione se détourna d'eux pour en revenir à Blaise :

—Ta mère t'a laissé venir, sachant que…

—Elle ne sait rien…je fais le mur…

—Oh.

—Zoooooooommmmmm ! Fit Théo en agitant la cuillère sous le nez de Teddy, Le balais va entrer dans le hangar, zzooooooommmm !

—Vous mangez ? Demanda Blaise.

—Oui, on est un peu tard, mais on attendait que Mr Lovegood soit rentré…Tu as faim ?

—Non, moi, j'ai déjà dîné…

—C'est quoi ce livre ?

—Euh…c'est encore un cahier…un brouillon…euh…de…mon roman…

—Quoi ?

—Euh, mange, je t'en parlerai après !

Elle alla s'installer à la table et tous mangèrent le curieux plat préparé par Luna. Qui bizarrement, avait un goût normal. Harry regretta bien vite de s'être assis à côté de Hal, celui-ci passa le repas à le soûler en lui parlant de Ron comme un hystérique.

Après cela, ils passèrent au salon et Xenophilius proposa de la Bièreaubeurre pour digérer.

—Alors, ce roman ? Questionna Hermione.

—C'est un livre pour la jeunesse…

—Il paraît que c'est plus difficile à écrire qu'on ne le croit, mais, pourquoi tu…

—Je ne sais pas…je n'ai jamais su ce que je voulais faire de ma vie et là…ben…j'ai comme qui dirait senti que raconter des histoires aux enfants, c'était mon truc. Et j'ai eu comme une idée là, je sais que l'écriture ne rapporte pas beaucoup de fric, à moins de pondre un best-seller, mais…

—L'important, c'est que tu fasses quelque chose que tu aimes. De quoi ça parle ?

—Euh, tu vas voir que je n'ai pas été cherché l'inspiration bien loin: c'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui remonte le temps pour aider ses futurs parents à tomber amoureux…

Hermione sourit.

—Ouais, tu vois, et j'ai changé le sexe du gosse pour un peu brouiller les pistes mais…J'hésite encore pour les parents, si je dois les changer ou pas…

—Les changer ?

—Ouais: dois-je mettre un couple hétérosexuel, pour ne pas faire de vague, éviter les histoires de censure, etc. ? Ou au contraire, donner un coup de pied au cul à la morale bien-pensante et montrer que des parents homos, ça ne change rien ?

—Je ne sais pas, je dois dire…La société est-elle prête pour cela, ou faut-il attendre encore un peu ?

—Si je puis me permettre, Dit Emy en s'incrustant, Un petit scandale, ça peut être assez flatteur pour l'égo de l'auteur qui prend plaisir à provoquer à faire hurler les petites vieilles !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tenta d'éloigner Blaise de l'écrivaine, dont elle se passerait bien des conseils.

—Mais c'est toi qui vois, Poursuivit la romancière, Réfléchis bien à l'image que tu veux avoir…

Voyant que le couple tâchait de s'écarter, elle se détourna d'eux et porta son attention sur Cius et Neis, qui apparemment écoutaient Hal raconter une blague.

—C'est un mec qui va en Espagne et qui veut manger dans un resto près de la corrida…

Cius fronça les sourcils.

—Ouais, ben moi non plus, j'aime pas ça! Précisa Hal, Enfin, le mec il entre dans le restaurant et voit que tout le monde semble avoir choisi le même plat : deux énormes boules de viande un peu bizarres !

—Yeurk! Fit Cius.

—Yeurk! Singea Neis.

—Il demande ce que c'est, et on lui dit que c'est la spécialité du restaurant, et qu'on la prépare avec les taureaux tués lors de la corrida…

—Monstrueux !

—Monstrueux !

—Alors, le gars, il a pas froid aux yeux et il est du genre partant pour goûter les trucs étrangers étranges, alors il demande la même chose. Puis, quand le serveur lui apporte son assiette, il constate avec stupeur que pour lui, au lieu de deux grosses boules, il y a deux petites boules. Alors, il demande au serveur comment ça se fait, et il lui répond : « Lo siento, señor, mais parfois, c'est le taureau qui gagne ! »

—Ah ha ! Bien fait !

—Ouais !

—Mais euh…Demanda Neis, Vous mangez vraiment ce genre de truc en Espagne ?

—Mais non ! On mange des bons trucs, et pas que de la paella, et puis, la pire cuisine au monde, c'est…

Ils jetèrent tous trois un coup d'œil aux Britanniques les entourant, puis baissèrent les yeux vers leur Bièreaubeurre.

—De la bière chaude, Murmura Cius, Non, pas chaude, tiède…

—Enfin, au moins, elle est sucrée et contient des épices douces, un peu comme le grog, Dit Hal, Imaginez qu'ils nous aient servi de la bière moldue anglaise, la bitter ale ?

Neis fit une grimace.

—Je crois que je la balancerais dans un pot de fleur quand ils ne regardent pas !

—Quand nous serons célèbres et que nous partirons en tournée, rappelez-moi de ne jamais laisser Ron s'occuper d'aller nous ravitailler en bière !

Emy décida d'intervenir:

—Vous savez, il suffit de demander à Luna, et elle vous servira autre chose: du saké ou de la liqueur de kaki par exemple !

—Y'a du rhum ? Demanda Hal avec des yeux brillants.

—Sans doute.

—Eh, Luna, tu as du rhum ?

—Bien sûr! Répondit la blondinette, Enfin, si tu arrives à arracher la bouteille des mains de Manu…

—Quoi ?

Hal s'approcha de Manu qui s'était écroulé sur le canapé et sifflait tranquillement la boisson, buvant directement au goulot.

—Je peux avoir du rhum ?

—NAN !

—Mais ! Partage un peu, elle est pas à toi cette bouteille !

—A toi non plus, gamin ! Y'a pas ton nom marqué dessus !

—Non, mais il y a celui de Pelirrojo !

—Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il s'appelle Ron…Mais qu'est-ce que ça change, t'es pas lui?

—Luna a dit que je pouvais en avoir !

Hal s'approcha de Manu pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains, mais l'aventurier se buta et sortit un long couteau d'une de ses poches, qu'il pointa dans la direction du jeune-homme.

—Oh, là ! S'exclama Harry, dont l'impitoyable œil d'attrapeur repérait tout signe d'agitation.

Hal déglutit et Manu lui envoya un regard féroce, avant que Luna intervienne, alertée par Harry.

—Arrêtez ! C'est pas la peine de se bagarrer !

—Ouais, déconne pas, Manu, ça sert à rien la haine !

—Laisse Hal se servir du rhum…

—Mais…

Hermione arriva derrière Luna et fit les gros yeux, Manu abdiqua. Hal se saisit de la bouteille qu'il regarda d'un air amoureux et alla se servir.

—Il est bizarre ce couteau, Dit Harry en lorgnant l'arme de l'aventurier, Vous ne vous battez pas avec une baguette ?

—Je n'ai pas de baguette.

—Quoi ? Mais, vous êtes Moldu ?

—Non. Mes parents sont sorciers.

—Cracmol ?

—Pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai toujours trouvé que la magie, c'était pas mon truc, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je la rejette complètement, ce couteau est ensorcelé, regarde:

Harry fixa l'arme et vit tout à coup la lame devenir rouge et lumineuse, comme une lanterne chinoise.

—Ça fait nettement plus de dégâts comme ça ! Mais j'ai toujours une préférence pour les combats au corps-à-corps. Là, j'ai vraiment l'impression de lutter, c'est autre chose que les sorts à distance…

A quelques mètres de là, Hal leva son verre rempli :

— A Lilita, la princesse des pirates! _Cent_ _hommes sur le coffre du mort, yohoho, et une bouteille de rhum ! _A Draco, glacial mais sexy, et à Ron, qui nous enivre!

—Lui il nous enivre, et toi tu nous soûles! Précisa Manu.

Hal but cul-sec, se rassit et posa sa main sur la bouteille, faisant coulisser ses doigts de bas en haut sur le goulot alors que son visage affichait un air béat.

—Tu crois qu'il pense à Ron, là ? Chuchota Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

oOoOOOoOo

Ils se tenaient tous les trois au milieu du couloir, guettant le moindre signe du jouet.

—Marie-Antoineeeette, où es-tuuuu ?

—Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est angoissés par une simple poupée ? On n'a pas l'air con !

—Ouais, mais, il faut se débarrasser d'elle !

—Ouais !

—C'est vrai que c'est un peu inquiétant.

Il faisait à présent nuit et le Manoir prenait ses airs de château hanté. Ils s'éclairaient à la lueur des bougies et le couloir qu'ils traversaient s'ouvraient devant eux comme un trou noir prêt à les avaler. Alita faisait la fière, jouant aux intrépides, me se faisait la réflexion que si elle avait été seule, elle aurait été morte de trouille.

—Au fait, Dit-elle pour briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis peu, Vous faisiez quoi en fait, sur le lit, avec les menottes ? Paskeuh c'est tout de même bizarre comme zeu ?

—Ben, on jouait aux Aurores et aux Mangemorts !

—Ze me rappelle pas qu'on détache sa braguette pour ça…

—Princesse…

—Poupée…

—Tu vas détester ce qu'on va te dire mais…

—On est bien obligés…

Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard, et récitèrent à l'unisson :

—Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande !

—Mais euh ! Pourquoi on m'interdit ça ? Méchants ! Ze suis sûre que c'est un truc super cool, et z'aimerais le faire aussi !

—Bah, tu le feras sûrement un jour, quand t'auras quinze ans, minimum…

—Ron !

—Disons seize !

—Oh !

—Quoi ?

—La clef, là, par terre!

Draco se précipita pour la ramasser, mais quand il mit la main dessus, il constata que la silhouette de Marie-Antoinette se détachait dans la pénombre et semblait le fixer de ses petits yeux en plastic qui brillaient dans le noir. Il laissa échapper un cri malgré lui.

—Elle est là !

Il se releva et recula pour se placer aux côtés de Ron. Tous trois restèrent silencieux, tendus et quelque peu impressionnés par le pantin ensorcelé. Ron sentit Alita lui enserrer la jambe avec ses bras, et, plus curieusement, Draco semblait avoir envie de faire la même chose au niveau de ses épaules.

—On va quand même pas se laisser faire et avoir la frousse d'une idiote de poupée? Maugréa-t-il avant s'avancer résolument vers Marie-Antoinette et se saisir d'elle.

—Ouais, P'pa, c'est le plus courageux, il a peur de rien !

—Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, Dit Draco, vexé de ne pas avoir ce courage, C'est parce que c'est un Gryffondor !

Ron se mit alors en tâche d'arracher la tête de la poupée, puis de la démembrer.

—Fous-y le feu ! Suggéra Draco.

—Ouais, mais pas ici, y'a trop trucs en bois…

—Alors, on va dehors !

—Ok.

Le blond les mena dans une remise où ils dégottèrent une vieille caisse en carton. Ils y mirent les débris du jouet et la déposèrent dans la cour en pierre, afin de ne pas incendier la pelouse. Ron leva alors sa baguette, prêt à jeter le sortilège de feu, quand un bras le retint.

—Arrêtez !

—Maman ?

—Mrs Malfoy ?

—Mamie Cissy ?

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse et alla ouvrir la caisse. Elle en sortit la poupée à nouveau intacte.

—Mais comment…Balbutia Ron.

—Vous vouliez la brûler ? Gronda Narcissa.

—Maman, on peut savoir où tu as trouvé cette horreur ? Dit sèchement Draco.

—Pourquoi ?

—Elle n'arrête pas de disparaître et de réapparaître à divers endroits, Expliqua Ron, Et elle se reforme à chaque fois qu'on la déchire, et elle nous vole des trucs aussi !

—Et elle m'a attaquée pendant la nuit ! Compléta Alita.

—Et vous croyez qu'y mettre le feu y changera quelque chose ?

—Euh…Ben, on n'avait pas encore essayé ça, alors…

—Ce n'est pas la poupée qui est ensorcelée, mais le ruban qu'elle a dans les cheveux !

—Hein ?

—Regardez, il suffit de l'enlever…

Narcissa joignit le geste à la parole et retira le ruban.

—Voilà, maintenant, elle ne fera plus rien.

Elle la leur tendit, mais ils semblaient hésiter.

—Vous avez peur?

—Non ! Dirent-ils de concert, On n'a peur de rien!

—Sauf des araignées !

—Sauf d'André Cornichon !

—Moi j'ai vraiment peur de rien !

—C'est pas vrai, Dit Narcissa, Draco, t'as peur de tas de trucs ! Mais ça ne sert à rien de fuir ce dont on a peur !

—Ben justement, Protesta Ron, Figurez-vous que je suis parfaitement capable d'affronter ma peur des araignées pour en dézinguer une, et un grosse, un acromantule !

—Et bien, c'est pareil, avec beaucoup de choses, il faut affronter ce qui empêche d'aller de l'avant ! Et cette poupée peut être adorable si on prend la peine de la comprendre, vous voyez ? Allez, maintenant, allez dormir.

—Oui, Maman.

—Oui, Mamie.

—Oui, Madame.

oOoOOOoOo

Avant d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre où Alita était déjà pelotonnée dans son lit, Ron plaça Marie-Antoinette sur la commode, décidé à voir ce que ça allait donner.

—Pourquoi tu dors pas avec Pôpa ce soir ?

—Lulu le coincé du slip a découvert qu'on le faisait et nous surveille, Mentit-il afin d'éviter toute conversation inappropriée. Allez, bonne nuit ma chérie !

Il fit disparaître la lumière et repensa à toute la journée qu'il venait de passer. Et si Draco avait tout simplement peur de ce qu'il lui cachait ? Et que c'était juste un manque de courage ?

Et n'empêche, dormir seul, sans Draco, sans son corps chaud contre lui, c'était comme si quelque chose de vital manquait.

oOoOOOoOo

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec l'impression que ce serait le jour le plus triste du monde.

Mais il se trompait…

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut Marie-Antoinette qui n'avait pas bougé d'un milipoil. Narcissa avait raison.

Il jeta un œil à Alita toujours endormie et se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller et faire un brin de toilette, puis s'en alla vers la salle à la manger pour déjeuner. Le Manoir était particulièrement lugubre et vide. Quand il arriva à table, il ne trouva personne. Sur les cinq assiettes du couvert, deux étaient jonchées de miettes et attendaient d'être débarrassées par Diana, celles de Lucius et Narcissa qui avaient déjà petit-déjeuné. Draco, en revanche, devait dormir encore.

Ron saisit négligemment un croissant et mordit dedans alors qu'il entendait des voix en provenance de la pièce voisine. Deux. Un homme et une femme. Sans doute les maîtres de maison.

Il resta quelques secondes à manger et à se verser du café avant de se rendre compte que si la voix féminine était bien celle de sa belle-mère, l'autre en revanche, n'appartenait pas à Lucius. Etonné, il se leva et alla regarder par la porte entrebâillée, tasse de café à la main.

—Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, Camille ?

—Non merci, Narcissa…

« Ha ha, un mec qui s'appelle Camille ! »

Ron avait beau savoir que c'était un prénom mixte, il le trouvait toujours ridicule porté par un homme.

Mais Lucius arriva, et tout de suite, ce fut moins drôle. Ron croyait que le problème de Draco venait du fait qu'il était coincé du cœur, mais ce jour-là allait lui prendre que le problème était ailleurs. Le cœur de Draco n'avait jamais été défectueux, la clef du problème, c'était dans sa tête qu'il fallait la chercher.

—Ah, Docteur Hélium, Dit le grand blond en lui tendant la main.

* * *

*sifflote d'un air innocent*

Salut, au chapitre suivant!


	27. La bonne al chimie

Je me suis encore auto-surpassée en matière de longueur de chapitre: ~13 000 mots!

* * *

Chapitre vingt-six: La bonne (al)chimie

Quand Ron découvrit l'identité de l'homme présent dans le salon des Malfoy, il fut parcouru de temps de pensées à la fois qu'il ne parvint pas à les organiser dans sa tête, et encore moins à les examiner une à une afin d'élaborer une stratégie de circonstance. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'obéir à la première intuition qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Après avoir rattrapé in extremis la tasse de café qui lui avait glissé des mains en entendant prononcer le nom du Dr Hélium, ce qui aurait provoqué un grand fracas et signalé sa présence, il retourna près de la table du petit déjeuner et ramassa quelques croissants qu'il mit dans un sac en toile, et remplit le thermos de café. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, prit un sac à dos dans sa valise et commença frénétiquement à y mettre tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

Bordel de troll ! Ce type, c'était le fameux Hélium, Camille de son prénom. Un homme entre deux âges, grand, sec et maigre, avec des cheveux entièrement noirs à l'exception d'une bande autour de sa tête qui était presque blanche. Poivre et sel, comme on dit. Ron n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet énergumène faisait là, de même qu'il n'y connaissait rien en chimie, mais l'hélium lui apparut comme l'élément le plus dangereux du tableau de Mendeleïev. Et ça ne devait pas faire bon ménage avec le malfoyate de draconium. 1He +1 M2D = kaboum-labo-en-miettes, l'équation était simple ! Surtout avec le malfoyate de luciusium en guise de catalyseur.

Alita émit un grognement en se réveillant, alors que Ron cherchait activement une clef dans son sac. La clef du coffre-fort à Gringotts de la famille Weasley. Du moins, un double de cette clef, qu'Arthur avait fait faire en vue du séjour de son fils au Manoir Malfoy : «Au cas où ces gros snobs radins vous traitent comme des souillons, toi et la petite, n'hésite pas à aller vous chercher de quoi vivre décemment sur notre compte !», lui avait-il dit.

—P'pa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ron fourra la clef dans sa poche.

—Bonjour, princesse, bien dormi ?

—Vi.

—Nous allons partir toute la journée, Draco et moi. Seuls. Tous les deux.

—En namoureux ?

—C'est ça ! Tu vas devoir rester seule…

Il émit une grimace. Était-ce bien prudent de la laisser ici ? Ne risquait-elle rien avec Lucius et Hélium ? D'un autre côté, il était impératif qu'il soit seul avec Draco…Son regard passa sur la poupée, toujours à sa place. Narcissa, songea-t-il, Narcissa avait eu raison, Narcissa était donc une personne de confiance.

—Alita, tu vas passer la journée avec Mamie Cissy, d'accord ? Il y a un type qui est venu rendre visite ici…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais toi et Mamie Cissy, je veux que vous preniez soin l'une de l'autre, d'accord ?

—D'accord ! Mais z'ai pas tout compris…

Ron esquissa un faible sourire un peu peiné. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'installa sur le lit et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

—Tu sais, ma petite chérie, je me doute bien qu'en ce moment tu dois penser que Draco et moi on est un peu bizarres…qu'on est…différents…mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt redevenu normal, et un jour, tu auras toutes les réponses aux questions que tu dois te poser…Il faudra être patiente…Maintenant, il faut vraiment que je file, à ce soir, pupuce !

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Quand il déboula dans la chambre de Draco, celui-ci était à peine réveillé, et affichait la mine de quelqu'un qui avait à l'évidence très mal dormi.

—Salut, Draco…

—Mmmh…'lut…

Ron s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et rafla une bonne partie des accessoires de toilette de Draco qu'il rangea dans le sac à dos. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la garde-robe et choisit quelques vêtements qu'il ajouta également à son butin. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le blond émergea définitivement du sommeil :

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

—Pas le temps de t'expliquer, viens vite !

Le rouquin ramassa les chaussures de Draco et prit celui-ci par la main pour le faire sortir de la chambre.

—Nom de nom, que fais-tu ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de me brosser les dents, je dois avoir une haleine de scroutt !

—Tais-toi, je t'en prie !

—Mais…

—Chhhhht !

Ron mena Draco hors du Manoir, en évitant de croiser Lucius, Narcissa et Hélium. Une fois dehors, ils passèrent la grille et Ron leva sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus.

—Tu peux me dire c'est quoi tout ce cirque ? Râla Draco, Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes en pyjama comme ça, et pourquoi ?

Le bus violet arriva, empêchant Ron de répondre. Ils montèrent, Ron paya le trajet et ils allèrent s'installer à l'une des tables. Draco réitéra sa question, et Ron se contenta de sortir du sac les vêtements, les chaussures et les affaires de toilettes et les lui tendit.

—J'imagine que tu trouves très déplaisant d'être dans cet état en public, mais je te jure qu'on n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'attendre que tu te pouponnes…Tiens, voilà, tu peux sûrement aller te changer dans les WC du bus…

—Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bouffé, nom d'une blatte ? Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête !

—Va te changer avant qu'on arrive à Londres !

Draco attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le petit coin en maugréant. Certes, il était du genre à détester apparaître en tenue négligée en société, et il convenait de remédier au problème au plus vite, mais Ron allait l'entendre quand il se serait préparé !

Il sortit des toilettes un quart de d'heure plus tard, frais et dispos, tiré à quatre épingles comme à son habitude, les cheveux soignés comme s'il revenait d'un salon de coiffure. Ron l'attendait à la table, tout sourire, avec les croissants et le café qu'il avait subtilisés au manoir.

—Voilà ton petit déjeuner, vas-y, mange !

—Ron, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu mijotes !

—Oh…et bien…on va juste partir en excursion, aujourd'hui…on va passer la journée à Londres et on va s'éclater grave!

—Hum…et pourquoi ce départ précipité ?

—Je peux pas te le dire.

—Ben voyons…

—Tu refuses de me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier, et bien moi, je te cache le but réel de ce voyage, nananère !

Draco soupira et se saisit d'un croissant. Ron lui caressa les doigts, posés sur la table.

—Tu es méga stressé, et t'es pas bien dans ta peau en ce moment…Aujourd'hui, tu vas lâcher la pression, et tu ne vas penser à rien qu'à t'amuser, c'est compris ?

—Mais…

—Arrête de te prendre la tête. Pense à vivre l'instant présent comme si tu devais mourir demain !

—Et Alita ?

—Tout va bien se passer pour elle, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai tout prévu…Allez, évite de réfléchir…

—Ouais, je vais prendre exemple sur toi !

Ron se força à rire. Il fallait bien.

oOoOOOoOo

Alita n'eut jamais autant l'air d'une petite fille modèle tout droit sortie d'un roman de la comtesse de Ségure. Elle était parfaitement coiffée et vêtue d'une des plus belles robes de poupée baroque que Draco lui avait achetées. Elle souriait de manière innocente et fit même une petite révérence pour se présenter devant le docteur Hélium.

—Bonzour, monsieur ! Dit-elle en chantonnant.

—Oh, qu'elle est mignonne, Dit Hélium en se baissant, Alors, c'est donc toi, la fille de Draco ?

—Oui, monsieur, ze suis la fille de Draco, et de Ron.

—Oui, certes...Ron…Dis-moi, tu sais peut-être où ils sont ?

—Pardon, monsieur ?

—Oh, tu es vraiment très polie.

—Merci, vous me flattez, monsieur.

—Mais sais-tu où tes…papas sont partis ?

—Pourquoi vous me demandez ça, monsieur ?

—Parce que j'étais venu voir Draco, mais nous ne les trouvons aucun des deux.

—C'est normal, monsieur, ils sont sortis pour toute la zournée !

—Ah, et tu sais où ils sont allés ?

—Hum…p'têt bien, monsieur.

—Tu peux me le dire ?

—Vous voulez le savoir, monsieur ?

Hélium gratifia Alita d'un sourire. Il fallait être patient dans son métier, surtout avec les enfants. D'ailleurs, Draco n'avais pas été aussi facile qu'elle à son âge. Derrière lui, Lucius émit un grognement.

—Que tu es mignonne ! Alors, où ils sont, tes papas ?

Alita lui rendit son sourire, et sans attendre, elle répondit en gardant son aspect de poupée mignonne :

—Dans ton cul, monsieur !

Et elle tourna les talons.

oOoOOOoOo

—Les gens au _Chaudron Baveur_ nous regardaient bizarrement… là, c'est pareil !

—Je trouve effectivement étrange que sur le Chemin de Traverse, où on peut voir un bel échantillon de choses bizarres, c'est encore le fait que deux garçons marchent en se tenant par la main qui étonne le plus et attire les regards…

—Peut-être tout simplement que tu devrais me lâcher ?

—On arrive à Gringotts.

—Hein ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

—Ben, aller chercher un peu d'oseille, m'enfin !

Ils entrèrent dans la banque et Ron se dirigea tranquillement vers le guichet, sortant la clef de son coffre de sa poche.

—Je désire aller faire un retrait dans le coffre de la famille Weasley, s'il vous plait.

Le gobelin les dévisagea d'un air hagard.

—Malfoy…Weasley…Malfoy…Weasley…Mal…

—Oui, on a compris ! S'impatienta Ron, Je suis pauvre et il est riche, et ça vous étonne qu'on soit ensemble, mais nous voulons vraiment aller dans mon coffre !

—Suivez-moi, Dit le gobelin, remis du choc.

Draco se tut, intrigué, et suivit sans discuter. Le gobelin les mena au « trésor » de la famille Weasley après l'habituelle balade en charriot.

Le plus décoiffant pour Draco fut quand il vit la maigre fortune de Ron amassée devant lui.

—Me-e-rl-in ! Tu es vraiment…paaauuuuvre !

—Alors, Dit Ron, imperturbable, Pour que mes parents ne manquent de rien jusqu'à la prochaine paie de mon père, il faut que je leur laisse…

Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts, puis enfin, il demanda au gobelin d'emporter tout le contenu du coffre à l'exception d'un petit tas de Galions.

—Ça devrait suffire…

—Mais…Mais…Fit Draco, Comment ils vont manger avec si peu ?

—Bah, c'est facile, ils feront comme d'habitude !

—Mais…j'ai passé un mois à faire la cuisine avec ta mère…Ne me dit pas qu'elle arrive à faire des plats de si bonne qualité avec un budget réduit?

—Ben si…

—Mon dieu, j'ai encore des choses à apprendre d'elle, alors…

—Ma mère est géniale…la tienne aussi d'ailleurs…Allez, on sort ?

Le gobelin les reconduisit à la sortie.

—Pourquoi tu prends tout ce flouze comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ?

Ron regarda Draco dans les yeux avec un sourire malicieux. Le blond devina instantanément qu'il était sur le point de dire une connerie sensée être drôle.

—C'est ma dot, mon père m'a dit de te donner cet argent pour te payer en échange du service que tu lui rends de le débarrasser de moi !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais qu'est-ce que Ron mijotait encore ?

—Bon, allez, on va tout convertir en argent moldu, maintenant…

—Le guichet de change est dans cette direction, Indiqua le gobelin.

—Merci.

—Comment ça, de l'argent moldu ? Demanda Draco alors qu'un autre gobelin, celui du guichet de change, opérait la transaction.

—On va tout dépenser de cet argent ! Annonça Ron, Et on va le faire dans le Londres moldu, comme ça, de une, on aura la paix, et de deux, Hermione dit tout le temps qu'il y a des trucs sympas qu'on devrait essayer, le cinéma, par exemple !

—Voilà votre argent, Mr Weasley.

—Mais…c'est du papier ! S'étonna Draco.

—Ouais, ils appellent ça des billets…

—Voici également une table de conversion, Dit le gobelin en tendant à Ron un carton.

—Merci !

Ils sortirent de Gringotts, Draco s'empara de la table et lut :

—«Les Moldus n'utilisent pas la même monnaie en fonction de leur nationalité. Les Britanniques utilisent la livre sterling, et sa division, le penny, qui correspond au centième de la livre. Le pluriel de penny est pence, bien qu'on trouve également pennies (rare)…»

—Pénis ? Mouhahaha !

—Ron, t'as quel âge ? T'es pas un peu grand pour rire d'un truc pareil ?

—Justement, aujourd'hui, on va s'amuser comme des gosses ! Le monde des adultes peut-être tellement lourd…Alors, ne me parle pas de grandir, c'est pas à l'ordre du jour !

—C'est ça, Peter Pan… « 1 Galion = 5 livres, 1 Mornille = 29 pence, 1 Noise = 1 penny. ». Bon, il va falloir faire attention…

—Draco, s'il te plait, lâche-toi un peu…allez, fait risette !

—Bon, d'accord…alors…voyons-voir…

Le blond regarda autour de lui et repéra un petit garçon entrain de se régaler d'une sucette.

—Je sais ce que je vais faire pour m'amuser, tiens…

—Non, tu ne vas quand même pas…

Mais Draco s'élança et happa tout simplement la sucette de l'enfant au passage.

—Maman ! Le monsieur m'a volé mon bonbon !

—Draco ! S'indigna Ron alors que le blond revenait en léchant la friandise.

—Je retombe assez en enfance pour toi, là ?

—Mais…enfin, mais…

—Pas de problème, ce môme a l'air en bonne santé, je ne devrais pas tomber malade à manger après lui. Mais c'est mignon que tu t'inquiètes de ma santé, _Ronnie d'amour_ !

—Mais t'es vraiment un sale type !

—Allez, détends-toi, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit : aujourd'hui, on s'éclate !

—Mais…

—Allez, fait risette !

—Je vais acheter une autre sucette pour ce pauvre gosse!

—Faudrait savoir: tu veux t'amuser ou pas?

oOoOOOoOo

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche encore ? » Soupira intérieurement Hermione en entendant Neis jacasser.

Elle leva les yeux du brouillon du roman de Blaise qu'elle essayait de lire pour lorgner « ASHEs moins Ron » entrain de discuter. Enfin, Neis lisait l'horoscope à voix haute.

« Je suppose qu'elle essaie de savoir si elle est compatible avec Cius, cette greluche gothique ? Ridicule. L'horoscope, non mais, c'est encore une débilité à la Trelawney, ça ! ».

—C'est trop drôle, Dit « la greluche », Hal, tu es Taureau, le comble pour un Espagnol anti-corrida !

—J'avoue que le rouge m'excite beaucoup…

—Comme les cheveux de Ron ? Sourit Cius.

—Moi, je crois que le zodiaque influence vraiment notre personnalité, Poursuivit Neis, Regardez : Hermione est Vierge, et ben, ça ne m'étonne pas !

—Quoi ? Beugla ladite Hermione, C'est quoi cette insinuation ? Parce qu'à quinze ans tu n'es pas pucelle, toi ?

—Ça ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua Neis en rougissant sous son fond de teint blanchâtre.

—Heureusement que ce sont des filles, Dit Hal, Comme ça, je ne leur dit rien, mais faut avouer qu'elles sont pénibles à se chamailler comme ça…

—Comme toi avec Manu ? Dit Cius.

—Ouais, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de ce vieux con avec ses dents toutes pourries !

—Il est derrière toi.

—…

—Et bien, mes dents sont peut-être pourries, mais les tiennes, je vais te les casser, morveux !

—Heu…Manu, on t'a pas entendu arriver…

—Il y a un colis qui vient d'arriver par hibou, c'est pour l'herbivore.

—Ah, merci, passe-le moi !

—Mais Cius, le laisse pas te traiter d'herbivore !

—Quoi, c'est pas ce qu'il est ?

—Non, je suis également frugivore, granivore, etc. Herbivore, ça désigne un régime alimentaire qui ne comprend que des herbes et des feuilles. Ah, et je mange aussi des œufs, des produits laitiers et du miel, je ne suis donc pas végétalien, et encore moins vegan.

—Je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! Ironisa Manu alors que Neis lui tirait la langue.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce colis, si c'est pas indiscret ? Coupa Hermione.

—Du chocolat pour Emy…Ça vient de Belgique !

—Hein ? La Belgique ? Fit Neis, C'est où ?

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air interloqué.

—Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la Belgique ?

—Ben, c'est un pays ou quelque chose comme ça, j'imagine, mais je sais pas où c'est !

—Tsst ! Fit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux, Ces Américains! Ils se prennent pour le nombril du monde et ont une géographie très faible !

—Dis donc, l'Européenne, il n'y a rien de dramatique à ne pas connaître par chœur la liste des satellites de l'ex-URSS !

Manu et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

—La Belgique en URSS, elle est trop, cette gamine !

—En fait, la Belgique, par rapport à l'Angleterre, c'est juste de l'autre côté de la manche, Glissa Cius.

Neis baissa les yeux.

—La Belgique, Expliqua impitoyablement Hermione, C'est au nord de la France, au sud des Pays-Bas et à l'ouest de l'Allemagne, ils ont un système politique aussi obscure que compliqué, ils se battent pour des histoires de langues et ils sont réputés pour leur chocolat, leur bière et leurs chips…

—Au sel ou au paprika ? Railla Neis qui l'avait mauvaise.

—Hein, des chips ? Fit Hal.

—Ben quoi ? Dit Hermione.

—Attends, Intervint Manu, Je t'explique : en Angleterre, vous appelez « chips » ce que le restant de la planète appelle « frites ».

—Ah ouais, patatas fritas !

—Ta gueule, morveux !

—Pour Neis, des chips, c'est ce que tu appelles « crisps », et ce que tu appelles « chips », pour elle, ce sont des « french fries ».

—Ah oui ? S'étonna Neis, Mais alors, c'est pas belge, c'est français !

—Tais-toi…

—Ouais, ben les Anglais, ils parlent n'importe comment !

Hal et Cius échangèrent un regard amusé.

—¡Viva el bilingüismo !

—Yosh, Haru-san !

—Moi, je parle six langues, Assena Manu, Alors ta gueule, morveux, et ta gueule, herbivore !

—Normal pour quelqu'un qui voyage autant, Concéda Cius.

—Ouais, ben, c'est pas une raison pour faire le malin, Répliqua Hal, _Malparido_ !

—Six langues dont l'espagnol qui est ma langue maternelle, Précisa l'aventurier, Alors, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu viens de me traiter, là, _maricón de cabeza hueca_!

—Oh, ça c'était une insulte homophobe !

—Calmez-vous…Tenta Hermione alors que Manu ressortait son couteau ensorcelé.

—¡Hijo de puta descerebrado ! Lança-t-il, Hal se saisissant de sa baguette, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

—¡Pinche cabrón !

—¡Huevon, mercachifle!

—Je ne parle pas espagnol, mais je devine que c'est pas de la poésie courtoise...

Hal marmonna un sort et sa baguette se mit à luire d'une lumière verte, alors que l'arme de Manu s'allumait de rouge. Ils continuèrent à se bagarrer.

—¡Pendejo baboso !

—¡Pequeño puto, eres demasiodo cojudo !

—Les mecs, arrêtez !

—¡Voludo !

—Non, mais, ça suffit, stop !

—¡Pobre bruto lleno de ladillas ! Eres sucio como el culo de un…

—STOP !!!

Hal et Manu s'arrêtèrent, surpris par le cri de la jeune-femme.

—Mais enfin, il n'y a pas un moyen plus civilisé de régler ça ?

—Ouais, y'en a un, Dit Manu, son couteau rougeoyant s'entrechoquant avec la baguette verdoyante de Hal.

—En effet, Renchérit ce dernier, Et ce moyen, c'est…

Ils marquèrent une pause, puis déclarèrent de concert :

—Un concours de celui qui mange le plus de chili con carne !

—Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans la chambre de Luna, Maugréa Hermione, sortant de la pièce avec le cahier de Blaise.

oOoOOOoOo

—J'ai faim, tiens.

—Moi aussi, on se fait un restau ?

—Pourquoi pas, il reste encore assez de fric ?

—Ben ouais.

—T'es sûr qu'on n'a pas trop dépensé dans toutes ces attractions ?

—Non non. Dis, un italien, ça te dit ? Ça nous changera !

—Tu dis surtout ça parce qu'il y en a un juste devant nous…

Ron se contenta de rire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de _La tavola toscana_.

Une fois qu'ils étaient sortis du Chemin de Traverse, ils s'étaient lancés un peu au hasard dans l'exploration de la partie moldue de Londres, jusqu'à tomber sur une petite fête foraine, et animés de curiosité, ils avaient testé le moindre stand, du Palais des Glaces à la Grand Roue, en passant par le Rotor (dans lequel Draco avait manqué de vomir, ce qui arriva tout de même une fois qu'il en fut sorti).

Ron jeta un œil à Draco : apparemment, celui-ci n'était pas prêt de deviner ce qui se passait au Manoir, et semblait être parvenu à relâcher définitivement la pression. Alors que Ron, trouvant lui-même le Train Fantôme minable avec ses monstres en carton-pâte, s'attendait à ce que Draco fasses des commentaires désobligeant sur le manque de talent des Moldus dans l'art du spectacle, il fut surpris quand celui-ci était parti dans une crise de rire en répétant, entre deux saccades «C'est vraiment nul ! Trop drôle !». Draco s'était également régalé sur les jeux vidéos du Luna Park et dans le stand de tir à la carabine, où il avait amassé les peluches Walt Disney en assenant à Ron des «Je vise mieux que toi-euh !». Par contre, la seule fois où il perdit au jeu, il râla jusqu'à ce que Ron lui redonne le sourire en lui payant une énorme barbapapa violette. Qu'on vienne dire que Draco Malfoy était un individu sinistre après ça !

La matinée s'était ainsi déroulée entre les pommes d'amour et les manèges à deux balles, agréable récréation qui leur permit de respirer un bon bol d'air par rapport à l'atmosphère aseptisée du Manoir, pleine de particules de malfoyate de luciusium gazeux en suspension. A présent, leurs estomacs réclamaient autre chose que des friandises et leurs têtes réclamaient un climat plus serein.

_La Tavola Toscana_ portant bien son nom, tout était décoré de manière à retrouver l'ambiance des petits villages toscans. Un serveur leur apportant le menu et la carte des vins (s'il était vraiment plaisant de s'amuser comme des enfants, l'alcool, ça restait sympathique !).

—Je suis déjà parti en vacances en Italie, une fois, avec mes parents, Dit Draco.

—Ah oui ?

—Oui, en Toscane. Il y a un vin que j'apprécie beaucoup, c'est le Sangiovese, une variété de Chianti.

—Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en vins, alors, je te laisse choisir.

—Très bien, nous prendrons un Sangiovese, alors.

—Ok.

—C'est un rouge. J'aime les rouges, ils sont plus chauds que les blancs.

Draco évita de s'empourprer en se rappelant une certaine nuit, où il avait tenté de vérifier l'existence d'un certain piercing (finalement imaginaire), et où il avait découvert pourquoi ces vins-là avaient sa préférence.

—Je préfère le blanc, Dit Ron en le regardant dans les yeux, Même si moi, j'aurais appelé ça du vin jaune, vu la couleur…enfin, jaune-blanc…blond…

Il se troubla et rougit.

—Euh…il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! Si je ne suis pas de retour dans dix minutes, commande-moi la même chose que pour toi !

—Hein ?

Ron quitta sa chaise, comme monté sur ressorts, et disparut brusquement de la vue de Draco qui en demeura perplexe.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait, nom de nom ?

Une fois arrivé à son objectif, le rouquin utilisa un sort pour démonter la fenêtre...Il revint environ vingt minutes plus tard devant Draco.

—Ah, te voilà ?

—Ouais…euh…pour commencer, je me suis perdu en chemin !

—Hein ? Tu t'es perdu sur le chemin des toilettes d'un restaurant ?

Draco sentait que Ron inventait des excuses, mais il goûtait pleinement au plan du rouquin pour la journée, et n'avait déjà plus envie de tout gâcher pour de la curiosité. Tant pis, et puis, c'était peut-être que Ron lui préparait une autre bonne surprise ?

—Oui…Tu connais mon orientation légendaire…Puis après, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps aux toilettes parce que…Oh, je ne vais pas te le dire, ça va te couper l'appétit!

—Il vaut mieux, oui. Je ne nous ai pris des tortellinis à la ricotta, et puis un assortiment de poissons grillés.

—Parfait !

—Et voilà ton verre !

—Merci !

—Alors…donc, tu aimes le vin blanc…

—Ouais, et contrairement à ce que tu crois, le Xérès n'est pas mon préféré !

—Hein ?

—Je sais que tu m'as compris !

oOoOOOoOo

—Et donc, je dois avancer mon pion de trois cases, et tirer une carte ?

—Oui Mamie, attends, ze vais la lire pour toi…

—Tu sais dézà euh…déjà lire ?

—Vi vi, comme une grande !

Alita eut néanmoins besoin de beaucoup de concentration pour déchiffrer la carte. Elle et Narcissa était entrain de jouer au jeu de société que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, pour l'occasion, la petite avait obtenu de sa grand-mère que celle-ci porte un bandana.

—« Vous gagnèze euh…gagnez un des bonus au choix dans le coffre au trésor ! », Lut-elle.

—Aha, à moi les trésors !

—Dis, Mamie Cissy, c'est qui le monsieur qui voulait voir Pôpa ?

—C'est un docteur.

—Pourquoi ? Pôpa est malade ? Il a pas l'air pourtant.

—C'est plus compliqué que ça…

—Et il veut le soigner, c'est ça ?

—Oui.

—Tant mieux, si c'est ça. Mon pôpa, ze veux qu'il ait bien, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Allez, à moi de zouer !

« Il faut que Draco ait bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Se répéta mentalement Narcissa.

oOoOOOoOo

—_Imothep, Imothep !_

—Ha ha ha ha ! C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air idiots, tous ces morts-vivants !

—_Imhotep ! Anksounamoun ! _Hé hé, moi ce qui me fait rire, c'est quand le mec il fait semblant d'être comme eux pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien !

—Ouais, par contre, les connaissances des Moldus sur les momies, c'est pas trop ça !

—C'est sûr que c'était ridicule, mais ils font avec ce qu'ils ont, Draco ! Moi, je suis assez épaté de voir comment ils arrivent à faire de la magie avec leurs ordinateurs et tout, on aurait dit que c'était vrai!

—Ouais, c'était mieux que le Train Fantôme! Hum…

Draco jeta un œil aux affiches des autres films qui s'étalaient sur les murs du cinéma.

—J'ai comme l'impression que les couples, en général, ne vont pas voir ce genre de film quand ils y vont ensemble…

—Ouais, c'est plutôt les trucs romantiques cucul-la-praline…Mais à mon avis, c'est rien que pour faire plaisir aux nanas…Regarde, ces deux-là par exemple, même sans légilimancie tu peux deviner ce qu'il pense : « Maintenant qu'elle a eu son truc guimauve, je vais pouvoir lui mettre la main au panier ! ».

—Ha ha, bien vu ! Puis, nous, on est pas vraiment un couple.

—Ah…euh…ouais.

oOoOOOoOo

—Pourquoi on doit arbitrer leur concours de chili con carne ?

—Parce qu'il n'y a que nous pour le faire.

—Du coup on est obligés de les regarder ingurgiter de la viande!

—Bah, ils sont libres de le faire sans qu'on le leur reproche à tout bout de champs, c'est une question d'acceptation du régime alimentaire des autres…Et puis, estime-toi heureuse qu'on ne doive pas le leur cuisiner, c'est Luna qui s'en charge.

—Tu es d'une tolérance et d'une zénitude à toute épreuve, Cici-chan.

—Bon, on peut commencer, maintenant, herbivore et gothopouffe ? Trancha Manu alors que Luna alignait des bols de chili devant lui et Hal.

—Tu peux m'appeler « herbivore » aussi ! Dit Neis.

—Non, toi, c'est « gothopouffe » !

—Mgrrr !

—Bien, Dit Manu en léchant un doigt qu'il venait de tremper dans la sauce chili, Tu l'as parfaitement épicé, ma belle, ça c'est du bon chili pas fait pour l'estomac d'un maricón !

—Tu peux arrêter tes insultes homophobes ? Dit sèchement Hal, Et puis, c'est quoi cette horrible serviette rouge ? Tu as besoin d'un bavoir, comme les bébés ?

—C'est pas une serviette, mais une muleta miniature, Nargua Manu.

—Une quoi ? Chuchota Neis.

—Muleta, Murmura Cius, Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le tissus rouge des…toreros…

—Quoi ?

—Moi, contrairement à toi, Dit Manu en fixant Hal d'un air provocateur, J'aime la corrida, ça c'est du sport !

—C'est barbare !

—Evidemment, un homme viril comme moi aime la corrida. En revanche, un maricón comme toi, on le voit mieux en danseur…non danseuse de flamenco !

—Le flamenco, c'est joli, c'est chaud, c'est sexy, et ça ne participe au massacre d'aucune créature !

—Je te vois bien entrain de te déhancher avec une robe à pois et un éventail…En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Il agita son drap rouge de manière arrogante, et Hal se sentit particulièrement en colère.

—Je vais te rétamer, vieux con !

—Ah ouais ?

—Prêts ? Dit Cius, Allez-y, mangez !

Hal et Manu se jetèrent sur leur chili con carne, Luna se tenait prête à débarrasser.

—Mangez pas trop vite, vous allez avaler de travers, Les prévint-elle.

Neis se pencha à nouveau vers Cius :

—C'est quand même surprenant, Dit-elle d'une voix audible uniquement pour son interlocuteur, Le père adore la corrida, l'aventure, les voyages et l'action ; et le fils aime s'amuser, les activités relax et rester chez lui…S'il n'y avait pas ce comportement de dragueur à deux noises, il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit que…

—On ne ressemble pas toujours à ses parents, tant mieux non ?

—Oui, je serais vexée de ressembler à ma mère…cette vieille chouette rabougrie !

—Moi, mes parents, ils sont bouchers-charcutiers…

—Oh, mon pauvre Cici-chan !

—Quand j'étais petit, ils m'ont enfermé une nuit entière dans la chambre froide, il y avait plein de poulets sans tête et de cochons coupés en deux qui pendouillaient sur des crochets…

—Mais c'est affreux !

—Mais non, je plaisante, mes parents ne sont pas bouchers ! Ils travaillent toute la journée dans un bureau ennuyeux à Tokyo, je ne les voyais quasi jamais…

—Oh…

—A quatorze ans, j'en ai eu marre, j'ai fait une fugue, je me suis fais tous mes piercings pour faire mon petit rebelle et …j'ai fait plein de conneries…

—Dans le genre ?

—J'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école, et je me suis fait une bonne copine appelée Marie-Jeanne…

—Wouaw, t'es trop cool, toi !

—Ah, tu trouves que c'est cool, la drogue ? C'est de la merde ! J'ai arrêté avant de tomber définitivement dans l'engrenage et j'ai essayé de me trouver des petits boulots…Puis j'ai rencontré Emy, et c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé…Je sais qu'elle a l'air de vivre dans un autre monde mais…elle a ce quelque chose qui me donne bien envie d'aller l'y rejoindre…

—Ah…C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes et que tu rentres dans tous ses délires…

—Elle est ma muse...

—C'est romantique!

—Burp ! Eructa Manu.

—Ça par contre, ça l'était moins ! S'énerva Neis en se tournant vers l'aventurier qui semblait fier de lui.

—Fallait bien que ça sorte !

Il entamait son troisième bol de chili alors que Hal en était toujours au second. Néanmoins, ils continuaient à se toiser d'un air de défi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hal parvenait à la fin du cinquième bol, mais Manu en était au septième et priait Luna de cuisiner encore.

—Abandonne, morveux, tu ne fais pas le poids !

—Pas question, ça te ferait trop plaisir !

Il s'empara de la sixième portion quand il sentit le nœud de trop dans sa gorge, comme si plus rien ne pourrait plus passer. La sensation de nausée lui monta au nez et son estomac menaçait dangereusement d'exploser. Manu le remarqua et afficha un air de triomphe qui n'était pas sans rappeler Rocío quand elle venait à bout d'une tache particulièrement tenace sur son carrelage.

—Alors, c'est trop pour toi, mon petit ?

Hal voulu répondre, mais sa figure devenait de plus en plus pâle, lui faisant perdre son teint hâlé, et les épices de la sauce lui brûlaient les sinus. Manu se leva et s'approcha de lui, sa mini-muleta à la main, tel le matador s'apprêtant à en finir avec son adversaire.

—C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu es le genre de gamin qui ne sait pas ce qu'est un homme, un vrai, j'imagine que tu as grandi dans une famille où il n'y a que des femmes, et que tu vis dans leurs jupes depuis tout petit alors leur mentalité a déteint sur toi ! Ton père devrait avoir honte de t'avoir laissé devenir comme ça !

—Ha ha ha !

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, gothopouffe ?

—Rien, rien.

—Allez, Hal, dis-le que tu ne peux plus…

—Voy a…vomitar…

—Je prends ça comme une déclaration de forfait…et maintenant, le coup de grâce…

—Tu ne vas quand même pas le mettre à mort comme dans une vraie corrida ? S'inquiéta Luna.

—Mais non, je vais juste lui enfoncer la tête dans le bol qu'il n'a pas pu finir, ce sera drôle !

—Ça suffit ! Dit Cius en se levant, Tu l'as assez humilié comme ça !

—Oh là, calme-toi, herbivore, c'est la loi de la jungle : si t'es faible, tu te fais bouffer !

Cius l'ignora et prit Hal par les épaules.

—Tu devrais aller vite aux toilettes, fait pas attention à cet abruti, il veut juste frimer !

—Dis donc, qui tu traites d'abruti ?

—La violence, c'est l'arme des faibles !

Ce fut le mot de trop : Manu attrapa le bol et vida sur la tête de Cius.

—Cici-chan, tu as de la viande dans les cheveux !

—¡Ole ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, les mômes !

—Oh la la, Gémit Luna.

Hal émit un hoquet.

—Il y a une potion contre la nausée dans le troisième tiroir en partant du bas dans la salle de bain, Dit-elle, Donnez-la lui, moi, j'ai un peu de vaisselle à faire…

Cius emmena Hal, mais Neis fit demi-tour et rattrapa Manu pour lui filer un coup de pied bien placé en arrivant par derrière. Il se retourna, à peine perturbé.

—Luna, Dit-elle, Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de respirer en présence de Manu quand il aura digéré son chili, c'est plein de haricots ! Allez, Manu, ciao!

Elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre les deux garçons dans la salle de bain, Hal au-dessus de la cuvette de toilette entrain de se vider, et Cius fouillant dans le tiroir.

—Sacré indigestion, dis donc! En plus, avoir la sauce aux piments qui te repasse une seconde fois dans la bouche…Oh, Cius, tu as toujours du chili sur toi !

—Pas grave, je l'enlèverai après…

—Bah, laisse-moi faire…

Elle s'empressa de lui ôter tous les morceaux de viande épicée qu'elle put, avant de les jeter à la poubelle. Elle se fit tout de même la réflexion que l'air de rien, ça sentait fichtrement bon. Elle en revint ensuite à Hal qui passait un sale moment.

—Je vais te tenir les cheveux, attends, Dit-elle.

—Tu es bien gentille avec lui, tout à coup, Fit remarquer Cius en trouvant le flacon, Hier encore, tu parlais sans arrêt de le castrer !

—J'ai changé d'avis, on ne va quand même pas transformer ce taureau en bœuf?

—Gracias…Parvint à articuler Hal, Gracias, tous les deux…

—Bah, tu es notre bassiste, non ?

oOoOOOoOo

Ce fut en riant que Ron et Draco rentrèrent au Manoir.

Insouciants.

Jusqu'à ce que Ron poussa la porte du salon où il se retrouva face à Lucius, Narcissa, Hélium et Alita.

Son sourire s'effaça, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il se contenta de refermer la porte sans un mot.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda innocemment Draco.

—Meeerde, il est encore làààà, Maugréa le rouquin entre ses dents.

Draco fronça les sourcils et tenta d'entrer, mais Ron fit barrage devant la porte pour l'empêcher de passer.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup ?

—N'entre pas !

—Mais…

—Non.

—Mais Ron !

La porte s'ouvrit, actionnée par Lucius, et les deux garçons tombèrent dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

—Ah, te voilà !

—Euh…bonsoir, Père !

—Fuck ! S'exclama Ron, Je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de le voir…tous ces efforts de la journée pour rien !

—De quoi ? Dit Draco, Qui est-ce que tu ne voulais pas que je…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en prenant conscience de la présence d'Hélium et resta muet durant quelques secondes.

—Bonsoir, Draco, comment vas-tu ? Dit joyeusement le médecin en lui tendant une main chaleureuse que Draco regarda comme si c'était un scorpion venimeux.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et Ron eut le réflexe de se mettre devant Draco comme pour faire bouclier. Alita affichait un regard boudeur.

—Ah, et voici Mr Weasley, Poursuivit Hélium.

—Ron, tu sais qui c'est ? Murmura Draco.

—Aucune idée, je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Camille Hélium, qu'il y avait son nom sur ton dossier, et je sais aussi que t'as pas envie de le voir…alors, quand je l'ai vu ce matin…

—Tu as tenté de m'emmener loin de lui ? Ron…tu es…

—Mr Weasley, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Susurra Hélium d'un air doucereux.

—Moi de même, Dit Ron.

Il lui tendit la main, mais quand Hélium tenta de la lui serrer, il la retira, affichant un air de triomphe.

—Puérile ! Fit le docteur en cessant de sourire.

—Comme vous voudrez, Répliqua le rouquin, Bon ben…c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais Draco et moi, on va voir ailleurs…

—Attendez !

Draco ne se fit pas prier pour partir le plus loin possible dans la direction opposée avec Ron.

—Attendez ! Répétèrent en chœur Lucius et Hélium alors que les deux jeunes hommes disparaissaient dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Sans se concerter, les deux vieux se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

—Laissez mes papas tranquilles ! Cria Alita, Ou sinon, ze vous mords les fesses !

—Reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plait, La retint doucement Narcissa, Et puis, tu ne vas quand même pas leur mordre le derrière !

—Tonton Patmol, il l'aurait fait !

—Pas croyable ! Maugréa Lucius en revenant, Ils ont réussi à se cacher quelque part !

—Pas croyable, en effet, Renchérit Hélium, Comment Draco a-t-il put faire une rechute ?

—C'est à cause de cette gamine ! Assena Lucius alors qu'Alita se cachait derrière sa jeune grand-mère.

—Ne dis pas ça ! Répliqua cette dernière, Elle n'y est pour rien si ils s'aiment ! C'est justement l'inverse ! Viens ma chérie, je vais te mettre au lit, tu en as assez eu pour aujourd'hui !

—Narcissa ! Gronda Lucius en regardant sa femme emmener la fillette.

oOoOOOoOo

—Dr Hélium ? Fit Théo en couchant délicatement Teddy sur la table à langer, Oui, bien sûr que ça me dit quelque chose…

—Tu peux être plus précis ? S'enquit Hermione, fronçant son nez aux effluves dégagées par le bébé.

—Et bien, j'ai parfois eu droit à ses visites quand j'étais petit. Il doit en être de même pour Draco, ainsi que pour pas mal de sang-pur…

—Et quoi, c'est un hypnotiseur qui endoctrine tous les petits Serpentards ?

—Pas exactement, mais pas loin…Et tous les Serpentards n'ont pas le sang-pur, même si beaucoup font comme si…Je ne crois pas que Blaise ait reçu la visite du toubib, tiens…Sa mère à lui, elle doit s'en foutre…

—A propos de quoi ?

—Ben…tu sais…éduquer les petits sang-pur bien comme il faut…les jeunes parents ne savent pas toujours employer les bonnes techniques…alors, ils font appel à ce pédopsychomage.

—Ça veut dire quoi « bien comme il faut » ?

—Je ne pense pas que la définition te plaise…

—Je vois. Et ça se passe comment, ces visites ?

—Moi, je me rappelle qu'il m'avait posé des questions sur ce que mes parents m'avaient appris à propos de «comment le monde fonctionne», il voulait vérifier si j'avais bien compris toutes ces choses que…enfin, ce qu'on raconte sur les gens comme toi, par exemple.

Hermione sembla exaspérée rien qu'à la perspective. Théo prit une lingette pour essuyer les petites fesses.

—Je pensais que les parents arrivaient bien tous seuls à laver les cerveaux de leurs gosses…pas besoin de faire venir un type pour faire ça, non ?

—Je te l'ai dit, il vient surtout pour vérifier, et si jamais il y a un truc qui ne marche pas, il intervient, et là, il peut prescrire des traitements…enfin, ça, on me l'a dit, moi j'ai pas eu ça, mais il n'est pas impossible que Draco…enfin, avec moi, le problème a vite été réglé.

—Tu t'es montré un toutou obéissant dès le début ?

—Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

Son regard se voilà un instant.

—Enfin, soit, je pense qu'Hélium a du avoir à faire avec Draco pendant un moment.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'il aime les garçons, à mon avis. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit pour ne pas le gêner, mais quand je le voyais avec Pansy, entrain de se forcer, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, et puis…tu vas peut-être me trouver tordu, mais j'y ai souvent repensé ces derniers temps…

—Vas-y.

—Ben, en fait, j'ai l'impression que Draco avait flashé sur Ron bien avant qu'Alita n'intervienne.

...

—En effet, c'est tordu, tu m'expliques ?

—Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, on pouvait souvent entendre Draco s'énerver, pester et ruminer sur «le sale trio de Gryffys de merde qui méritent de sucrer les fraises par la racine!». Il s'énervait contre Potter, c'est sûr, parce que c'est Potter et que dans cette Maison, tout le monde déteste cet énergumène. Contre toi aussi, parce que les profs t'aiment bien. Mais contre Ron…wow, ça frisait l'hystérie comme il pouvait s'exciter sur lui ! Une véritable fixette…Crois-moi, Harry et toi, en comparaison, c'était rien ! —Tu peux me passer un couche propre, s'il te plait ? —Sur le moment, on se disait «Ben ouais, les Weasley, c'est ce qu'un Malfoy méprise le plus au monde.», mais depuis qu'on sait qu'ils vont se marier, j'y ai repensé, et…je me suis demandé si finalement, Draco n'était pas furieux contre Ron parce que celui-ci lui donnait des…envies qu'il n'aurait pas voulu avoir…Mais c'est une théorie, je dis ça, je dis rien.

—Ouais, c'est tiré par les cheveux, dans le genre…Mais pour en revenir à Hélium…

—Ah oui, à la réflexion, Hélium pourrait avoir essayé de remettre Draco «dans le droit chemin», et si je ne me trompe pas, dès que Lucius l'aura prévenu que son fils va se marier avec un homme, il risque de rappliquer au Manoir Malfoy…

—Ils sont si intolérants que ça ? Je pensais que le sang était le seul grand tabou, mais qu'au niveau de la sexualité, ils étaient moins coincés, tout de même…

—Pour perpétuer une belle lignée au sang-pur, il faut des mâles qui fécondent des femelles. Je dis pas non plus qu'ils ne baisent que pour la reproduction, ni qu'ils organisent des mariages forcés entre personnes se connaissant à peine, mais il y a des limites. Les homos, les gens stériles, etc., pour les vieilles familles de ce genre, ce sont des maillons faibles.

Théo souleva Teddy qu'il venait de rhabiller et le regarda avec des yeux le mangeant d'amour. Hermione crut qu'il allait pleurer.

—Théodore…quand tu dis qu'avec toi le problème a vite été réglé…

Le sourire du jeune-homme s'estompa. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice.

—Il s'est désintéressé de toi parce que tu tires à blanc, c'est ça ?

—Je quoi ?

—C'est une expression moldue, désolée, mais, toi, tu ne peux pas non plus perpétuer ta lignée parce que…mais depuis quand tu le sais ?

—Une maladie magique quand j'avais neuf ans.

—Mais…et le fils que tu es supposé faire à Luna ?

—A ton avis, pourquoi Edward et Alita fêtent leur anniversaire le même jour ? Alors qu'on n'est même pas sûrs que ça soit leur vraie date de naissance ?

—Parce que Ron, Draco, Luna et toi, vous l'avez décidé quand vous êtes allés les chercher?

—Tout à fait, Dit Théo souriant, caressant les cheveux de Teddy.

oOoOOOoOo

—Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour !

—Maintenant ? Ici ? Sur le toit ? En équilibre précaire et avec la mousse glissante sur les tuiles ?

—C'était ton idée d'aller ici.

—Parce que ton père et le toubib ne nous trouveront pas ! Pour se cacher, pas pour du sexe à risque de mort! Imagine qu'on tombe et…

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser furieusement.

—Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Souffla-t-il.

—Non, je ne savais pas, et le problème était en partie là…

—Allez, faisons-le là, maintenant !

—C'est pas une bonne idée, et pourtant, crois-moi, j'en ai envie !

—Oui, je vois ça d'ici.

—Hein ? Mais pourtant, je porte un jeans pas moulant du tout !

—Ben, ça se voit quand même !

—Oh, putain, c'est vrai, en plus…Mais pourquoi tu veux ça maintenant ?

—Je veux que tu m'aimes!

—C'est le cas. Je t'aime, voilà, c'est dit.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent.

—Prouve-le moi ! Prouve-le moi une dernière fois avant que…

—Avant que quoi ?

—Avant que tu ne découvres que je suis un demeuré, car c'est ce qu'il va t'expliquer quand on les reverra, on ne pourra pas rester éternellement ici…

—Toi ? Un demeuré ? Draco ! Tu es un conard, un sadique, un manipulateur, un prétentieux, un cracheur d'acide, un râleur et j'en passe, mais certainement pas un demeuré ! Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime !

—Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime. A en crever. Prends-moi!

—Attends, pourquoi tu serais un demeuré ?

Draco soupira, détourna le regard une demi-seconde, puis fixa Ron dans les yeux.

—Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

—Ouais. Après, je te jure que je te ferai l'amour tellement fort que tu t'en rappelleras encore quand tu seras mort !

—Très bien, j'ai un Jobberknoll.

—Hein ?

—Tu es choqué ?

—Un Jobberknoll ? C'est pas un animal magique, ça ?

—Oui, mais pas uniquement. C'était le nom d'un gars, il avait la même chose que moi, alors il lui a donné son nom…Mais peu importe, ça veut dire que je suis incapable de comprendre le monde par moi-même, que mes repères sont confus, j'ai sans arrêt besoin de quelqu'un pour m'expliquer ce que je dois faire…comment me comporter, tout ça…C'est pour ça que je me référais toujours à ce que mon père m'enseignait…parce que lui savait et pas moi…C'est Hélium qui m'avait diagnostiqué Jobberknoll quand j'avais cinq ans. Et depuis, je suis pris en charge de cette manière…J'ai essayé de me révolter, parfois, mais ils ont toujours réussi à me faire admettre que je me trompais…Et puis un jour, j'ai commencé à savoir me débrouiller tout seul, en utilisant les méthodes qu'ils m'ont prescrites. Les gens n'y voient d'ailleurs que du feu, toi, par exemple, tu n'as rien remarqué, j'en suis sûr, et tu crois que je suis normal…Mais j'ai eu plusieurs occasions de tester mes limites, quand je travaillais pour Voldemort en sixième, par exemple…Bien sûr, il y a certains sujets pour lesquels je sentais qu'ils tentaient un peu trop de m'imposer leur vision de la vérité…Par exemple, ils répètent qu'aimer quelqu'un de son sexe n'est pas bien, mais toi, qui n'est pas moins normal qu'eux, tu dis le contraire…et je préfère te croire, toi, et…

—C'est bon, arrête de jacasser, ça m'énerve !

—Mais euh…

—Nom d'un hippogriffe, et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de naïf ? J'aurais jamais gobé un truc pareil, moi ! Enfin, si ça dure depuis que tu as cinq ans, la machine est peut-être trop bien lancée pour faire marche arrière…et ça explique pourquoi tu avais cette peur ridicule et exagérée de me raconter tout ça…Bon, allez, viens, on descend !

—Mais…

—T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas oublié que je t'ai promis de te faire l'amour, c'est juste que dans un lit, ce sera mieux, et puis, j'ai deux-trois trucs à faire avant…J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, par exemple, et je tiens à te l'offrir devant le nez méprisant de ton père !

Ron tira Draco par la manche et ils dévalèrent la corniche, avant d'utiliser un sort pour atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse.

—J'arrive pas à croire que ce truc que tu me caches depuis le début, ça soit si idiot que ça, non mais je te jure…

—Ils sont là ! Beugla Lucius.

Il arriva en grandes enjambées près des deux garçons, suivi par Hélium, et puis Narcissa qui revenait d'avoir été mettre Alita à coucher.

—Je vous présente mes respects ! Déclara Ron en leur adressant un chaleureux bras d'honneur.

—Venez ici, tout de suite !

Lucius s'empourprait à vue d'œil, mais le rouquin se tourna vers Hélium en prenant un air de super-héros arrogant venant de coincer un super-vilain.

—Alors, Dr Maboul, on invente des maladies imaginaires pour faire peur aux gosses ?

—De quoi ?

—Une fois, au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'était pas Hagrid mais Gobe-Planche et elle nous avait collé une interro chiante. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, mon amie Hermione avait décidé de nous tortur…nous faire répéter nos leçons à moi et à Harry, un autre ami, alors, je me rappelle de tous les trucs qu'elle nous a fait étudier…

—Ron, où tu veux en venir ?

—Le Jobberknoll est un petit zoziau qui ne prononce pas un son de toute sa vie, et quand il meurt, il pousse un long cri composé de tout ce qu'il a entendu dans sa vie…En gros c'est magnétophone emplumé…Ça vous a paru le faire comme nom bidon quand vous l'avez inventé, hein ? Je ne sais pas ce que Draco a fait qui contrevenait à vos principes de bourgeois constipés quand il avait cinq ans, mais vous avez inventé ce truc pour lui faire croire qu'il était trop con pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui, comme il était jeune, il y a cru, et vous avez continué à taper sur le clou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu que ça existe vraiment !

—Jeune-homme, d'où tirez-vous ces idées absurdes ?

—Ron, Murmura Draco, Pourquoi tu penses que c'est faux ?

—Ben, enfin, c'est toi, depuis le début, tu me répètes qu'il faut se méfier des psys…c'est ce que je fais…encore que, je crois que ça dépend, Evelina Clara, elle est bien !

—Ah, oui, Miss Clara, Dit Hélium, son regard s'éclairant, Une petite jeunette bien sympathique…Heureusement que vous m'avez prévenu qu'ils partaient en Espagne, Lucius, sinon, j'aurais oublié de la prévenir…Déjà que la traduction du dossier en espagnol prenait un certain temps…

—Je vois, Dit Ron en jetant un œil à Draco, Voilà pour la tête que tu tirais en sortant de chez elle : il lui a envoyé un exemplaire de ton dossier et elle t'en a parlé…Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, au fond ?

—Elle…Commença Draco.

—Le Joberknoll est une découverte récente en matière de psychomagie, Coupa le médecin, Il se peut que la petite Clara ne soit pas encore au courant…

—Vous vous fichez de moi ? Elle a eu plus de dix ans pour ça !

—En fait, Dit Draco, Elle m'a exactement dit la même chose que Ron…C'est pour ça que j'étais remonté contre elle…parce que…

—Elle t'avait mis le doute et tu ne voulais pas la croire ? Et ben, voilà, c'est la preuve que j'ai raison, la _petite_ Clara est une grande ! Wouah ! Et un idiot comme moi a été capable de faire le même diagnostique qu'elle ! Merci Hermione d'avoir été si cruelle avec moi, ça a fini par servir !

—A vous entendre parler, Mr Weasley, je pense que vous avez le syndrome de Moremplis !

—Et la licorne, elle met les Chocogrenouilles dans le papier alu ! Narcissa, hein oui que moi et Madame Clara on a raison, hein ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la femme blonde qui devint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude et se mit à se tordre les doigts.

—Moi ? Dit-elle, d'une toute petite voix, On me le demande, à moi ?

—Ben oui, Dit Ron en s'adoucissant, Vous êtes la mère de Draco, vous voulez son bien, non ?

Lucius émit en chuintement désagréable entre ses dents et regarda son épouse avec des yeux durs.

—Je…Draco, tu n'es pas un demeuré !

—Echec et mat ! Triompha Ron, Et maintenant, je vais profiter qu'Alita n'est pas là pour donner un cadeau très spécial à Draco.

—Pourquoi, c'est un cadeau interdit aux enfants ?

—Non, mais elle vient du futur, et si elle voit ça, ça va perturber le machin temporel trucmuche et on va se retrouver avec des trous noirs et des vortex plein la pelouse…

Le rouquin se mit à fouiller dans sa poche.

—Tu te rappelles au restaurant italien, quand je suis allé aux toilettes ? Ben, je t'ai menti !

—Je m'en doutais, tu sais.

—En fait, je suis sorti dehors et j'ai été te l'acheter…J'ai eu du bol de trouver la même que celle que tu m'as offerte…

—Quoi ?

Ron sortit sa main de sa poche, se plaça à genoux devant Draco et lui présenta une bague en argent massif semblable à celle que lui-même portait depuis que le blond la lui avait passé au doigt au Terrier.

—Draco, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hélium ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

—Oui !

Lucius imita le docteur.

—Ron, tu es un être tout simplement surprenant…

—C'est vrai, Dit Narcissa…Oh, Lucius, on ne peut vraiment pas changer d'avis ? Draco a vraiment l'air amoureux de lui, et en tant que parents, nous devrions…

—Pas question! D'accord, nous avons inventé cette histoire de Jobberknoll, mais c'était pour te protéger !

—Me protéger de quoi ?

—De ça !

Lucius pointait son index furieusement sur Ron.

—De moi ?

—Parfaitement, Renchérit le docteur, De l'amour d'un autre homme ! C'est contre nos principes que la lignée Malfoy s'éteigne par votre faute…

—Ahem…et Draco a fait son coming-out à l'âge de cinq ans, c'est ça ?

—Il avait parlé de vouloir se marier avec Théodore Nott qu'il avait rencontré la veille, Dit Narcissa, Et…

—Théodore Nott ? Hallucina Ron.

—Je m'en rappelle même pas, Dit Draco, Je devais être trop petit.

—Et bien, tu ne voulais pas comprendre qu'épouser un autre garçon, cela ne se faisait pas, Tonna Lucius, Alors, j'ai pris certaines mesures !

—Bon, ben alors, les demeurés, c'est vous, Conclut Ron, Allez viens, on s'en va, mon petit _fiancé_ !

Et sans plus, il emmena Draco dans leurs quartiers, sous les regards outragés.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lucius, ils vont peut-être s'amuser cette nuit, mais à partir de demain, la récréation est finie, je reprends les choses en main !

oOoOOOoOo

Draco colla un énorme baiser sur la joue d'Alita qui dormait paisiblement.

—Notre petit bébé d'amour, si tu savais à quel point je me rends compte aujourd'hui de tout le bien que ta venue nous a fait !

—En effet, Dit Ron en lui embrassant l'autre joue.

—Mgnnéémaganééé...Supputa-t-elle, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de continuer sa nuit.

—Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on lui fiche la paix…

—Ouais, on va dans ma chambre ?

—Bien sûr, ça vaut mieux… Puisque ce qui va se passer maintenant est interdit aux mineurs !

* * *

HERMIONE

Et voilà ! «Interdit aux mineurs», cela ne signifie qu'une chose : Neis tu sors !

_*Elle empoigne Neis et la tire vers la sortie*_

NEIS, _repoussant Hermione_

Eh, pas question, Ron et Draco vont baiser, donc je reste ! Et puis, tu es bien naïve, malgré ton grand âge !

HERMIONE

Pardon ?

NEIS

Ben ouais, tu crois vraiment que tous les lecteurs d'_Alita_ sont majeurs ? Comme si un rating élevé allait les décourager !

_*Hermione pousse un long soupir de résignation*_

HAL, _entrain de baver_

Ron mío va se déshabiller ? Et faire l'amour à Draco ?

_*Il pousse des hurlements dignes d'un lycanthrope en rut (façon Tex Avery) *_

CIUS, _regardant Hal d'un air amusé  
_

Tu devrais vraiment faire ton coming-out…Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai une fusée pour la Planète Hétéro qui m'attend…

HERMIONE

Attends-moi ! J'y vais aussi !

HARRY, _arborant le teint verdâtre du mec qui a l'estomac dans l'œsophage_

Moi, j'y suis déjà ! Malfoy à poil, beurk !

_*Il vomit sur le sol*_

HERMIONE

On peut deviner ce qu'il a mangé…

CIUS

Des boulettes de porc, ark !

_*Ils s'en vont se faire pendre ailleurs*_

NEIS

Et bien, il ne reste plus que nous…Hum…du sexe entre deux hommes, miam miam !

HAL

Sí, me gusta mucho el yaoi, ¡CARAMBA !

* * *

—Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

—De quoi ? Qu'Hélium te mentait depuis le début et que tu avais fait toute une histoire à propos d'un truc ridicule ? Je veux pas te vexer, mais tu m'as bien trimballé avec ce soi-disant mystère!

—Je n'étais pas du tout entrain de penser à ça…Je sais que je devrai tôt ou tard mettre les points sur les i avec lui et mon père, mais là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça…

—Alors, à quoi tu penses, et à quoi tu n'arrives pas à croire ?

—Au fait que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, qu'Alita a réussi sa mission — involontaire— et que…on va se marier !

—Ouais…mais pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'autre chose.

Ron ponctua sa phrase en faisant voyager ses lèvres sur le visage de Draco et puis dans son cou, et enfin sur sa clavicule. Il se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, Draco passa ses mains dans son dos de bas en haut et s'arrêta sur sa nuque, à la racine de ses cheveux et lui embrassa le front.

—Maintenant, on peut le dire, Souffla le roux, On a trouvé la bonne chimie…

—Tu veux dire « alchimie » ?

Ron pouffa, ses cheveux retombant de façon à lui cacher une partie du visage dans la position dans laquelle il était. Lentement, il fit se faufiler ses doigts sous la chemise de son désormais promis, lui caressant le ventre, puis le torse, détachant peu à peu ses boutons.

—Tu vas voir, cette fois, c'est pour de bon, c'est pour de vrai, c'est parce que…

Draco lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

—Chhh…je préfère que tu ne parles pas…

—T'es sûr, j'allais me lancer dans un éloge de la beauté masculine, que tu m'inspires bien sûr ! Mais si tu veux plus d'action…

Les derniers boutons de la chemise de Draco cédèrent, et il y en eut même un qui s'arracha et vola trois mètres plus loin. Ron continua à le déshabiller, lui ôtant son pantalon, le regard animé de lueurs perverses. Draco eut un rire, un simple rire de joie.

—Tu veux qu'on utilise la panoplie érotique ?

—Non, pas besoin, on a tout ce qui nous faut.

Mille et une caresses. Une peau très douce. Des terminaisons nerveuses qui s'affolent sous les doigts. Avoir la chair de poule malgré la chaleur ambiante. Et les afflux sanguins qui vont avec.

—Tu ne l'aurais jamais cru, hein, qu'un jour on ferait ça !

—Chhh…

Draco retint péniblement un soupir. Leurs mains se faisaient plus avides, plus pressantes. Plus lestes.

Comme dans un état comme second, Ron s'éleva, les mains tremblantes, et retira le reste de ces loques inutiles appelées «vêtements», qui ne servaient qu'à cacher un spectacle ma foi charmant. Draco embrassait et embrassait, trouvant de l'intérêt en chaque tache de rousseur sur les épaules de Ron.

—Dommage que ne veuilles pas que je parle. J'allais décrire à quel point le dessin de ta verge m'incite à la luxure…

—Mais tais…euh, non, continue !

—J'ai envie de t'embrasser à des endroits que tu ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient autant ressentir !

Et puis Ron se mut aux pieds de Draco en marchant à quatre pattes. Il continua son ascension pour arriver vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, laissa un baiser malicieux sur son sexe et poursuivit son chemin sur son ventre,…puis redescendit. Le nez enfui dans les fragrances de musc de ses poils pubiens blonds comme du vin blanc, il s'en donna à cœur joie de savourer le sexe de Draco, Draco qui était couché sur le dos, les cheveux décoiffés sur son oreiller, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Il agrippa les barreaux de son lit, non sans se rappeler subrepticement que la veille même il y avait attaché Ron. Ses mains s'y crispaient, il rejetait la tête en arrière et pliait ses jambes de manière à remonter ses genoux pour encadrer la tête du rouquin.

—J'aime que ton sexe fonde et se répande sur ma langue ! Murmura celui-ci, un peu de liquide séminal lui coulant des lèvres.

Il s'éleva, nu et langoureux, et contempla de haut son homme énamouré.

—Tu es tellement beau ! Dit-il en souriant chaleureusement, la bouche débordante d'écume.

Il se releva à nouveau, saisit Draco par la taille et le plaça sous lui.

—C'est comme une première fois…je veux dire, maintenant qu'on sait qu'on s'aime, c'est comme si nous avions une seconde première fois, une vraie première fois…

—Sauf que je te connais déjà un peu, Dit Ron.

—Je pense que nous avons tout de même des choses à apprendre…Même si nous avons le même corps, on est quand même différents…tant mieux !

—Je sais tout de même déjà quelque chose : tu es un paresseux, tu aimes te laisser faire pendant que je m'escrime pour toi et tu ne fais des efforts que quand tu as une extrême envie de tout contrôler…

—Bien vu.

—T'inquiète, moi, c'est le contraire, j'adore me donner à fond pour toi !

—…

—Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et savourer, je m'occupe de tout…

Et Ron s'assit sur le bassin de Draco, le faisant entrer en lui, et commença à s'activer. Draco se mit à respirer plus vite, jusqu'à sentir que les battements de son cœur en devenaient dingues, rejoints dans ce rythme par ceux de son Ron dont les cheveux glissaient doucement et tombaient comme un rideau de théâtre. Les ressorts du matelas grinçaient, encore heureux qu'aucun emmerdeur inopportun ne décidait de les emmerder inopportunément, rien que parce qu'il les aurait entendus.

Draco arqua son bassin puis laissa échapper un râle. Ensuite, Ron sentit en lui les spasmes indiquant que son petit chéri se laissait aller, il attendit que cela soit fini, puis se hissa jusqu'à son visage.

—Pendant un moment, j'ai oublié mon prénom…

—Ben, Draco.

Ledit Draco martela sans force la tête de Ron avec son poing, émettant un rire silencieux.

—Imbécile, arrêt de te foutre de moi…

Ron sourit, découvrant ses dents en un étrange rictus malicieux. Il décida d'échanger les rôles à présent. Il retira Draco hors de lui d'une main, et de l'autre attrapa sa baguette à moitié sortie de la poche de son jean «pas moulant mais on s'en fout maintenant qu'il est enlevé» et s'en servit pour appliquer un sortilège lubrificateur à son amant affalé devant lui.

Puis, il le pénétra à son tour, comme ça, face à lui. Le roux n'osait pas reposer de tout son poids sur le blond, alors qu'il s'accrochait à ses hanches, comme pour s'enfoncer plus profondément. Il savourait, sur toute la longueur de leurs corps, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Et l'embrassant langoureusement en fermant les yeux, il lui assena tant et tant de coups de reins. Il gémissait, chantait contre ses lèvres des rugissements érotiques. Draco pencha à nouveau la tête en arrière, Ron laissait monter la jouissance, sa voix devenant de plus en plus grave. Leurs peaux se collaient à présent, plaquant de sueur.

Quand enfin Ron attegnit le Graal, il gémit de son timbre rauque en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, profita de son orgasme tout au long et puis relâcha tous ses muscles en même temps pour se laisser tomber sur Draco qui resserra l'étreinte de ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, Ron tentant de retrouver une respiration normale, soufflant chaudement derrière l'oreille de Draco. Finalement, il se détacha de lui et se coucha sur le dos à ses côtés, la tête à la hauteur de son torse. Draco tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet où trainait son paquet de cigarettes noires à la vanille. Il en prit une, l'alluma avec la baguette de Ron que celui-ci avait jetée près de l'oreiller, et tira un coup dessus.

—Alors, heureux ? Souffla Draco, alors qu'il sentait son pouls battre à divers endroits de son corps.

—Faut que t'arrêtes de fumer, c'est pas bien…Dit Ron en riant.

—...

—...

—C'est comme si nous l'avions faite, là…

—Faite quoi ?

—Pas _quoi_, mais _qui_…Alita, c'est comme si nous l'avions faite…Parce que je l'ai bien compris, maintenant, on ne fabrique pas notre enfant en mélangeant des gamètes, on la crée en nous aimant…

Ron fit coulisser son corps le long du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient l'un à côté de l'autre. Il sourit.

—Là, je sens ton amour, et je le sens très fort…et ça me fait me sentir, bien, bien, bien…

Bonne, bonne, bonne alchimie.

* * *

Voilou, mes loulous, et pour ceux qui s'interrogent, avec une candeur réelle, pourquoi Ron et Draco vont voir _La momie_ au cinéma, je rappelle que l'histoire se déroule en 1999, ils n'allaient pas aller voir _Avatar_...Mouais, je crois pas que vous étiez entrain de penser à la séance de cinéma là, non mais, après un lemon! Lemon dont je trouve l'introduction dans cette fic un peu bizarre, enfin, je verrai bien ce que ça donne dans vos reviews...


	28. L'affaire sordide Partie A

Pour répondre à Clem Ze Belge, qui a laissé une review anonyme mais à laquelle je voulais quand même répondre : si j'ai bien cerné ton pays, c'est normal, c'est aussi le mien ! Un spéculoos ?

* * *

Chapitre vingt-sept:

L'affaire sordide du rouleau à pâtisserie tueur avec des plantes carnivores, des nounours étouffants et le clone de Zorro, le tout mâtiné de meurtre, de littérature, et d'un mec qui ose tout enlever, sans parler de _L'odyssée de l'extase_ de Stanley Lubrique et de la réincarnation de Bianca Castafiore et qui implique aussi de l'Agua de Valencia, un fouet et la canne-serpent de Lucius, ainsi qu'une secte de cosmétiques sorciers...et ça fait de la mayonnaise!

Partie A

Le tribunal du Magenmagot était silencieux et lugubre, et en cela, il surpassait le Manoir Malfoy. Le juge Morcol décida qu'il était temps de commencer:

—Faites entrer les accusés !

Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un étrange cortège. Vinrent se placer sur les bancs des accusés un jeune-homme blond en costard trempé jusqu'aux os, un rouquin vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir de bain, une geisha armée d'un shamisen, une vieille ménagère rousse au visage recouvert d'un substance douteuse qui semblait lui provoquer des boursouflures, un drôle de spécimen masqué portant un costume sombre, un jeune-homme noir taciturne, un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambrés, une femme au cheveux roses tenant dans ses bras un bébé à la tignasse bleue, et une petite-fille asiatique habillée en pirate.

—Voici donc ceux qui ont causé tant de grabuge aujourd'hui, Poursuivit Morcol.

Il saisit le dossier devant lui et récita les accusations. Dans le public, Lucius et Hélium triomphaient. Narcissa ne savait où se placer, et les autres ouvraient grands les yeux, ne sachant que faire, à l'exception d'Emy qui sirotait un gobelet rempli de thé et Manu qui roulait une crotte de nez entre son pouce et son index.

—Résumons :

**Accusé: **Malfoy, Draco Lucius

**Inculpé pour : **Négligence parentale et maladie de Jobberknoll

…

**Accusé: **Weasley, Ronald Bilius

**Inculpé pour : **Négligence parentale et naturisme

…

**Accusé: **Mori, Cius Rinri

**Inculpé pour : **Travestissement, nuisance sonore et remplacement de lait de vache par du lait de soja dans mon café

…

**Accusée: **Prewett Weasley, Molly Moira

**Inculpée pour : **Détournement d'un ustensile de cuisine dans le but de violenter des représentants du Ministère et incendie criminel

…

**Accusé: **El Tigre(il a refusé de révéler son identité secrète)

**Inculpé pour : **Destruction de sanitaires et coups de griffes sur des représentants du Ministère

…

**Accusé: **Zabini, Blaise Pascal (1)

**Inculpé pour : **Plagiat littéraire

…

**Accusés: **Lupin, Remus John ; Tonks Lupin, Nymphadora Andromeda ; et Lupin, Ted Remus AKA «La mafia lupine»

**Inculpés pour : **Vol d'animaux en peluches

…

**Accusée: **Malfoy Weasley, Alita Hermione

**Inculpée pour : **Meurtre avec préméditation

...

Août touchait à sa fin, ainsi que le séjour de la petite famille au Manoir Malfoy. Petite famille qui était menacée d'être séparée. Certes, Lucius avait encore un plan de secours dans sa manche, mais Hélium était fier de son petit coup de maître (bien qu'un peu aidé par le hasard) : le mieux encore pour arranger la situation, c'était de prouver qu'un couple gay ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un enfant.

—L'affaire qui nous concerne n'est pas banale, Continua le juge Morcol, Et elle semble très confuse, mais il nous paraît évident que nous allons devoir délibérer sur les cas des Misters Malfoy et Weasley: ces deux individus sont-ils capables d'élever un enfant ? Surtout une enfant comme celle-là : une dangereuse criminelle de sept ans très douée par l'assassinat. Nos enquêteurs n'ont toujours pas retrouvé le corps. Ajoutez à cela que leurs complices ont tout essayé pour nous embrouiller et entraver notre travail…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Comment faire comprendre au juge que toute cette histoire était un coup monté?

Heureusement, il y avait les témoins, certains parleraient peut-être en leur faveur… Moins heureusement, le premier d'entre eux fut l'atroce Psychomage aux cheveux poivre et sel. Qui présentait d'ailleurs d'étranges marques de lacérations sur sa chemise.

—Dr Hélium, vous accusez donc Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy d'être de mauvais parents ?

—Certainement, les pires qui soient ! Non seulement, ils sont déviants sexuels, ce qui les rend incapables de former correctement leur fille, qui n'aura jamais de repères correctes dans la vie ; mais en plus, même pris séparément, ils représentent un danger pour la jeune Alita…

—Même pas vrai ! Répliqua l'intéressée avant qu'on la fasse taire.

—Draco Malfoy est un enfant asocial et névrosé, incapable d'éprouver des sentiments positifs, et il souffre de la maladie de Joberknoll…

—…qui est imaginaire ! Cracha Ron.

—Pas du tout, cela signifie que Draco est incapable de prendre des décisions sérieuses par lui-même…

—Jobberknoll ? Interrogea le juge, Ce n'est pas un oiseau ?

—Ben si ! Répliqua le rouquin, Bien sûr que c'est un oiseau ! Allez, Draco, montre un peu que t'es un oiseau !

—Cui cui, Fit le blond d'une voix trop grave.

—Un oiseau avec une grosse paire de couilles…

—Ronald ! On ne dit pas des gros mots devant le Magenmagot !

—Oui, Maman…

—Quant à Ronald Weasley, Poursuivit Hélium, C'est une autre affaire— et comme on vient de l'entendre, sa mère comparaît dans le même procès, comme quoi, c'est peut-être génétique. Ronald est un contre-exemple pour la jeunesse, il est vulgaire et exhibitionniste, et tel un bouc en rut, il vit dans l'ordure, il pue la sueur et la luxure…

—Je ne pue pas ! C'est encore cette idée reçue sur les roux, hein ?

—Exact ! Renchérit Molly, Et je vous interdis d'insulter mon Ronnie-pitchounet-à moi !

—Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Morcol. Reprenez, docteur.

—Merci. Mesdames et Messieurs, pensez-vous qu'une pauvre enfant mérite d'être élevée par deux dégénérés dont l'un est atteint de maladie mentale et l'autre se plait à montrer ses organes génitaux en public ?

—Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Gémit Ron.

—Surtout quand on voit le résultat : la jeune Alita a commis un meurtre avec préméditation et a caché le cadavre de sa victime qu'elle refuse de nous aider à localiser…

—C'était lui ou moi, Se défendit la petite.

—Nous allons écouter les autres témoins, Poursuivit le juge, Et après les avoir entendus, nous y verrons sans doute plus clair dans cette affaire, car à cette histoire de négligence parentale et de meurtre s'ajoute d'autres crimes…

Il marqua une pause, puis appela le second témoin, qui n'était autre que le héros national qui du braver une marée de fans pour joindre la tribune.

—Nous vous écoutons, Mr Potter.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et tâcha de ne pas avoir un regard trop exaspéré en dépit du fait qu'après Voldemort, il espérait que la justice ne l'ennuierait plus jamais.

—J'avoue mal connaître Draco Malfoy, mais en revanche, la description que le docteur fait de Ron est vraiment scandaleuse ! Ron est mon meilleur ami depuis que nous avons 11 ans, nous avons fait nos études ensemble, et même quand nous étions brouillés, notre amitié était assez forte pour qu'on revienne l'un vers l'autre. Il m'est aussi arrivé de mal le comprendre, mais je pense que je le connais assez bien pour affirmer que c'est un bon père et une bonne personne en général, avec ses faiblesses comme tout le monde, mais rien de nocif pour Alita. S'il s'est retrouvé aujourd'hui hum…dans une position délicate, cela ne peut être qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances…

—Pouvez-vous nous racontez ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, Mr Potter ?

—J'ai peur de ne pas avoir tout suivi, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai vues aujourd'hui que je ne peux pas expliquer…

—Racontez.

—A partir de quand ?

—Du début de la journée, et dites-nous en plus sur les différents accusés, je vous prie.

—D'accord.

~RECIT DE HARRY~

Ce matin, j'avais décidé d'aller chez les Lovegood. Luna, la fille de la maison, m'a accueilli et m'a proposé à boire. J'ai entendu de drôles de bruits venant de l'étage, comme si quelqu'un criait…

~oOo~

—Ça devait être Neis ! Quand elle chante, on dirait une grosse truie qu'on…

—Alita, n'interromps pas Tonton Harry !

~oOo~

…mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir ce qui se passait. Blaise Zabini et mon amie Hermione Granger sont descendus avec un drôle d'air. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais parfaitement pourquoi ils venaient là-bas, ces deux-ci : parce que la mère de Blaise n'apprécie pas qu'ils se fréquentent! Blaise est un type assez sympa, pas très causant mais sympa, et il semble adorer les bouquins pour les mômes, il en a écrit un, et contrairement à ce que prétend l'accusation contre lui, il ne l'a copié sur personne, et j'ai de bonnes raisons pour penser cela !

Hermione et Blaise m'ont salué et sont partis ensemble. Je ne les ai pas suivis, je suis monté à l'étage pour rejoindre les autres. Un fois arrivé en haut de l'escalier, je suis tombé sur Hal qui sortait d'une pièce que je n'avais pas remarquée chez les Lovegood.

Hal est sympa aussi, mais il est vraiment bizarre…

~oOo~

—Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le Balafré, il est pas normal cet Esping…

—Pôpa, n'interromps pas Tonton Super-Harry !

~oOo~

D'habitude, tout le monde fait attention à moi, parce que je suis Harry Potter, et ce sont mes amis qui subissent, parce qu'ils restent dans mon ombre. Ron en particulier, je sais que ça l'a beaucoup ennuyé il fut un temps. Mais avec Hal, c'est l'inverse, c'est moi qui suis dans l'ombre de Ron. D'un côté, c'est pas mal, parce que lui au moins, il ne passe pas son temps à me coller et à regarder ma cicatrice comme si j'étais une bête de foire, je respire un peu. Mais déjà, il est incapable de ne pas écorcher mon nom, et puis, il est vraiment obsédé par Ron, à chaque fois que je parle avec lui, il n'a qu'un seul sujet de conversation : Ron.

D'ailleurs, dès qu'il m'a vu, il était parti pour un tour, j'ai vu sa poitrine se soulever pour signaler qu'il prenait beaucoup d'air et puis :

—Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **PELIRROJO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **RON MIO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **RON MIO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **PELIRROJO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla blabla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **PELIRROJO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **¡ME GUSTA EL RON MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO JAJAJAJA! **bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **¡JA JA JA!** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **RON MIO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla blabla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **¡RON SIEMPRE MI AMOR!** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **¡ME GUSTA EL RON MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO JAJAJAJA! **bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **PELIRROJO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **¡RON SIEMPRE MI AMOR!** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla blabla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **RON MIO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **PELIRROJO** bla bla bla bla bla **¡JA JA JA!** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **RON MIO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla blabla bla bla bla bla **PELIRROJO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **¡ME GUSTA EL RON MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO JAJAJAJA! **bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **¡RON SIEMPRE MI AMOR!** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **PELIRROJO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla blabla bla bla bla bla **PELIRROJO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **RON MIO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **RON MIO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **¡RON SIEMPRE MI AMOR!** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla blabla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **¡JA JA JA!** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **PELIRROJO** bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…

Et encore, là, je résume! Et apparemment, quand je me tiens les oreilles en gémissant, ça ne suffit pas à le décourager, je devais attendre qu'il ait les poumons vides…Heureusement, Luna est arrivée pour annoncer que le hibou de Draco venait de nous apporter une lettre de la part de Ron.

—Une lettre de Ron mío? Super !

J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe qu'elle me tendait et j'ai commencé à lire, mais Hal m'a quasi sauté dessus pour me l'arracher des mains, j'ai cependant réussi à la reprendre avant qu'il ne mette de la salive dessus. Et pis quoi encore, Ron, c'est _mon_ meilleur ami !

_« Salut vous tous,_

_Tout va presque pour le mieux pour moi (Draco m'aime !). Je dis presque parce que Lucius et ce satané toubib commencent à me les hacher menues !_

_Et puis, vous me manquez les gars ! Harry, mon vieux, et ma chère petite Hermignonne, Ginny ma sœurette adorée, Hal de mi corazón et… »_

—Haaaaaa…Il m'a appelé "Hal de mi corazón"! Haaaaaaa lo amo lo amo lo amo…

_« …Cius aussi, et puis Luna, et tous les autres._

_C'est pourquoi j'aimerais tous vous inviter au Manoir. Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas censé décider de ce genre de choses, mais tant pis, Lucius m'énerve !_

_Si vous pouviez venir au plus vite, cela nous ferait extrêmement plaisir à tous les trois._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Alita vous embrasse,_

_Draco embrasse Emy, présente ses salutations à Cius, Rogue, Blaise, Théodore, son mépris profond et son écœurement au « Balafré », son pied au cul à « l'abruti d'Espingouin » et son indifférence aux autres (désolé, mais il m'a obligé à écrire ça). _

Ron_ »_

—Allons-y tout de suite ! S'écria Hal, alors qu'il ne savait même pas où c'était.

—On va quand même d'abord demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent, non ? Rétorquai-je.

Il apparut assez vite que seul Théodore Nott (le compagnon de Luna) voulait venir avec nous, Hermione et Blaise venaient juste de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse (Blaise voulait montrer son manuscrit chez _Fleury et Botts_ pour avoir un premier avis de la part d'un professionnel avant de contacter un éditeur). Les autres s'en foutaient, Mr Lovegood était occupé et Cius (celui qui est habillé en geisha) et Emy (l'écrivaine) s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de bain pour…je veux pas le savoir ! Je me suis donc retrouvé avec Luna, Théo et Hal.

—Je propose qu'on y aille sans tarder ! Ils seront contents de nous voir !

—Oui, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus vu Ron mío, et ça me brise le moral !

—Tu es amoureux de lui ?

—Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas vrai, je suis hétéro !

—C'est ça, allez, transplanons au Manoir Malfoy…

—Euh…je sais pas où c'est, et en plus, j'ai pas mon permis…

—Ah bon ?

—Oui, j'ai essayé huit fois, puis j'ai abandonné…

—Ow…et bien prends ma main, je vais te prendre avec moi.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes tous quatre dans l'Antichambre de l'Enf…chez les Malfoy. Aussitôt, Hal s'est mis à courir vers la porte en jappant de joie comme un chien allant à la rencontre de son maître.

Porte qui refusa de s'ouvrir.

—Mais euh…Monsieur Lucius, laissez-moi voir mon Pelirrojo ! Rho, tel père tel fils : Draco aussi il aime m'enfermer dehors !

—Te fatigue pas, je crois tout simplement qu'il n'y a personne, Dit doucement Théo.

—Mais il vient de nous envoyer un hibou…

—C'est trop calme, Dit Luna, On dirait que…il y a quelque chose de pas normal.

Si même pour Luna ce n'était pas normal, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle. J'ai jeté un œil par la fenêtre et j'ai vu que le mobilier était renversé et qu'il y avait comme une pagaille là-dedans…Les trois autres se sont pressés autour de moi pour voir aussi.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a eu une bagarre ?

—J'espère que la petite n'a pas été blessée, Gémit Théo.

—De plus en plus bizarre…il faut qu'on aille voir ça de plus près !

—C'est fermé !

—Et alors ? _Alohomora _tu connais p…

Mais avant que j'aie fini ma phrase, j'ai du me baisser pour éviter un sort lancé par Hal dans le but de casser la vitre. Je me suis épousseté de tous les débris de verre, et puis je l'ai vu sauter par-dessus l'appui de fenêtre pour aller de l'autre côté.

—Il est malade ? S'indigna Théo, avant que nous le suivions tous les trois.

L'intérieur de la pièce était entièrement dévasté, mais le reste du manoir était intact. Cela devait vraiment être une bagarre, mais on ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé ni où se trouvaient les habitants de la maison.

Nous commençâmes à les chercher en criant leurs noms, mais c'était vraiment désert.

—Ron ! Ron ! Où es-tu ? Alita ! Ron ! Malfoy !

Rien n'y fit. Au cours de mon exploration, j'ai trouvé une pièce qui se révéla être la chambre de Ron et d'Alita…Evidemment, j'imagine que Lucius ne les laisserait jamais dormir avec Draco. Quoi que, le lit de Ron était parfaitement fait, ce qui n'avait rien de normal, mais je préfère éviter de poursuivre mon raisonnement par rapport à ça.

Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant dans cette chambre à part une poupée incroyablement laide, alors, je suis parti voir ailleurs. Le Manoir était garni avec des peintures représentant les Malfoy depuis l'an quarante, et d'après la couleur de leur peau, ils devaient déjà être morts quand on les a peints tellement ils ressemblent à des cadavres…

J'ai fini par me retrouver dans la chambre de Draco où j'eus le plaisir de découvrir Hal couché à plat ventre sur le lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller…

—Ron a dormi dans ce lit…y'a son odeur ! Enfin, dormir, peut-être pas…

—J'ai pas envie de savoir !

—Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'est bien amusé avec son blondinet dans ce lit, mon petit Pelirrojo…

— J'ai pas envie de savoir !

—Hier, ils ont fait un soixante-neuf…et snif snif…la position du dragon aux ailes déployées…et attends…

— J'ai pas envie de savoir !

—Snif…le nécromancien sur un arbre perché, snif…

— J'ai pas envie de savoir !

Quand il eut fini de réciter le Kâma-Sûtra gay en reniflant, il se releva et entra dans la salle de bain pour jouer avec des grosses boules orange, sans doute des cosmétiques de bain.

—Les balistiques « Soleil » ? Snif ! Ça sent comme chez moi : orange, safran, odeur de sud…Tiens, la _Panoplie du Sorcier Erotique_ que j'ai offerte à Draco !

Une fois de plus, Luna me sauva en arrivant avec Théo :

—Ah, vous voilà, on a du nouveau !

Elle me tendit un morceau de parchemin.

—On a trouvé ça sur la table de chevet de Mrs Malfoy.

_« Maman, je suis parti sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ron et Alita pour faire du shopping. Et si Père et Hélium veulent encore nous souler avec leurs conneries, il y a un orifice où ils peuvent se les rouler ! Draco. »_

—Il n'a pas l'air de bien s'entendre avec son père…

—Le Dr Hélium est donc bien de retour…Je m'en doutais ! Commenta Théodore.

—Voilà qui explique où ils sont partis : Ron, Draco et Alita sont allés sur le Chemin de Traverse, Narcissa a vu le mot, en a parlé Lucius, et ils sont allés les rejoindre…

—Ça n'explique pas l'état du salon…

—Ron est en danger ? S'inquiéta Hal.

—Peut-être, Répondis-je.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

—Mais…il faut qu'on vole à leur secours !

Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord, mais avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il avait ouvert la garde-robe de Draco et la fouillait sans ménagement.

—Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va les aider, que tu foutes le bordel ici…

Il n'a rien répondu, a pris deux-trois vêtements de Draco avec lui, et est allé s'enfermé dans la salle de bain.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con ?

—Il veut peut-être juste faire pipi ? Dit naïvement Luna.

—Peu importe ! Coupai-je, Je vais aller au Chemin de Traverse pour sauver Ron ! Vous venez avec moi ?

—Tu es sûr qu'il a besoin d'être sauvé ? Dit Théo.

—Ben oui !

—Rien ne l'indique clairement…

—Eh ben, dans le doute, je suggère qu'on y aille !

—Hermione dit que tu es un peu trop fonceur…

—Et c'est vrai, Ajouta Luna, T'es un peu une tête de mule, toi !

—Mais…enfin, imaginez un peu que Lucius soit entrain de torturer Ron, Draco et Alita ?

—Tu crois qu'à eux trois, ils ne sont pas capables de le maîtriser ?

—Ben euh…

—C'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas tué Voldemort qu'ils sont des petits êtres sans défenses, hein…

—Je n'ai jamais dit ça…je m'inquiète pour mon meilleur ami, c'est tout !

—C'est peut-être tout simplement un malentendu, Dit Luna, Et ils vont bien…Quoi que…

—Quoi ?

—Ben, imaginez : et si ce n'est pas Draco qui avait écrit le mot mais Lucius, dans le but de nous tromper ?

—Ouais…Admit Théodore, Mais cela signifierait qu'il savait que nous viendrons ici…

—Parce qu'il aurait vu Ron nous envoyer cette lettre…

—A moins qu'il ne l'ait écrite lui-même…

—Oui, et en fait, ils sont tous les trois morts depuis longtemps !

—Oh, j'imagine : Lucius tue Draco, Ron et Alita, et après, il nous attire ici…

—Pour nous tuer à notre tour, mais pourquoi ?

—Pour utiliser nos cadavres pour faire des expériences, comme par exemple, le développement de maladies des gencives !

—Mais alors, la Conspiration de Rancecroc est derrière tout ça !

C'est à ce moment-là que j'en ai eu marre et que j'ai décidé de mettre fin à leurs théories :

—Ça suffit, on y va et point barre !

—Attends ! On ne va pas partir sans Hal !

—Ça fait un moment qu'il est dans la salle de bain…

—Il en met du temps pour faire ses besoins…

—A moins qu'il ne fasse autre chose, Suggréa Théo, Genre, il pense à Ron et il se…il se...vous voyez?

—Non...

—Si on voit! Je m'en occupe, Dis-je.

Je me suis mis à frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

—Hal, on y va, t'as fini ?

Pas de réponse.

—Bon, c'est fini la branlette espagnole ?

Toujours pas de réponse. J'ai pris ma baguette et j'ai ouvert la porte avec un sort. La salle de bain était vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte.

—Il s'est barré ?

—Ben oui…oh, Draco ne va pas apprécier ce qu'il a fait à ses fringues…

Luna tendit alors les vêtements de Draco qu'Hal devait avoir massacrés à l'aide de sortilèges de découpe, il n'en restait plus grand-chose…

—On dirait qu'il a fait de la couture, Dit Théo, Oh, une panoplie érotique, je ne savais pas que Draco en avait une ! Il paraît qu'il y a un fouet en cuir de dragon dedans…oh, zut, on dirait que quelqu'un l'a pris…Draco et Ron l'auraient déjà testé ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Luna.

—Ben, on n'a pas trop le choix, on part sans lui, allez !

—Mais s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être sauvés…que c'est juste une machination pour…

—Oh, non, ça ne va pas recommencer !

Je dus faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était déjà le bordel : une foule s'était amassée devant _Fleury et Botts_ et j'ai reconnu Rita Skeeter, vous savez, cette enquiquineuse notoire qui cherche des poux à tout le monde. Je ne sais pas qui était sa victime du jour, mais je le ou la plaignais d'office.

Une que je ne plaignais pas en revanche, c'est Pansy Parkinson, une des mes ex-camarades de Poudlard avec qui je n'étais pas du tout ami. Celle-ci était dans la foule autour de Skeeter, et elle hurlait comme un dindon à l'approche de Thanksgiving. Malheureusement, elle nous a vus.

—Et, le petit pote Potter, Loufoca et…Théo ? Mais tu fais quoi avec ces deux loosers ?

—Mais enfin, Pansy, tu sais bien que Luna est ma…

—Oui, oui, je sais, je trouve juste ça tellement abominable que j'essaie d'oublier que les trois plus beaux garçons de Serpentard ont perdu la boule et se son acoquinés avec une belette puante, une sale Sang-de-Bourbe et une grosse mala…

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir, mon sang avait commencé à bouillir à peu près au moment du mot « belette ». Ma baguette était sortie et coincée sous la gorge de Pansy qui commençait à trembler.

—Harry, tu réagis vraiment au quart de tour…

—Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter Ron, Hermione et Luna, Parkinson !

—Lâche-moi Potter !

—Je suis flatté que tu me trouves beau, Pansy, Dit Théo, Mais tu devrais revoir ton jugement sur les gens que tu insultes…

—C'est drôle, Dit Luna, le regard rêveur, Tout le monde dit que tu ressembles à un pékinois, mais moi je trouve pas …

—Ah bon ?

—Oui, tu as plutôt l'air d'un chow-chow…

—Sale petite...

—Tu te calmes ! Hurlai-je. Et maintenant, tu nous expliques : c'est quoi ce rassemblement autour de Rita Skeeter ? Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à ramener ta cellulite ici ?

—Dis donc, Potty, tu arrêtes de me manquer de respect !

Elle a repoussé ma baguette et s'est dégagée de moi.

—Si vous y tenez, c'est Blaise et Granger qui ont provoqué tout ça.

—Comment ça ?

—Une supercherie littéraire à ce qu'il paraît…Blaise aurait tenté de commettre un plagiat, mais il s'est fait démasquer…Moi, je m'en fous, au fond, tout ce qui compte, c'est que c'est Granger qui a du le foutre dans cette merde et que je veux qu'elle paye ! Et peu m'importe si Rita invente n'importe quoi !

—Charogne de scroutt !

—Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du respect, Potter ?

—Tu la fermes, Ok ? Sinon, ce que je vais te faire te feras tellement trembler qu'on pensera que tu as attrapé la maladie qui porte ton nom, Parkinson !

—Ce qu'c'est moche, un Gryffondor en colère ! Me nargua-t-elle.

Elle nous tourna le dos et repartit dans la foule.

—Pauvre Hermione et pauvre Blaise, Gémit Luna, Il faut faire quelque chose !

—Mais quoi ?

Sans prévenir, notre amie fila comme une flèche près de l'entrée de la librairie, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, et se heurta à quelques employés du Ministère, des Aurores de seconde ligne, il me semble.

—Halte-là, petite demoiselle ! On ne passe pas !

—Mais…pourquoi vous intervenez pour ça ?

—Cette émeute devient ingérable ! Nous devons nous en occuper.

—Laissez-moi passer ! Hermione !

—Dégagez, miss !

—Mais…

J'ai vu alors le type sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur Luna.

—Ça va pas ? M'écriai-je, Vous en prendre à une…euh…une civile !

Je voyais bien une analogie avec les flics chez les Moldus. Le type a lancé un sort à Luna qui a été projetée en arrière et est tombée dans la foule qui ne se souciait pas d'elle et manquait de la piétiner.

—Luna ! Criait Théodore, mais ni lui ni moi ne savions que faire, séparés de Luna par une dizaine de personnes braillantes.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'assez…disons…particulier eut lieu : un claquement de fouet retentit et quelques étincelles nous éblouirent. Un type en costume de super-héros sombre se tenait sur une table de Florian Fortarôme. Je savais qui c'était, mais j'allais découvrir que personne n'allait me croire. Il fit claquer son fouet une seconde fois et des flammes apparurent, la foule recula, les "sous-Aurores" également.

—Un fouet qui fait du feu ? Demanda Théo.

Je me posais la même question, sans doute était-ce un sortilège qui avait été posé dessus. Je connais un mec qui a fait un truc un peu comme ça avec son couteau de combat. Le type en costume toisait tout le monde d'un air assez sûr de lui, et il a sauté auprès de Luna, en atterrissant sur les pieds et les mains, un peu comme un chat, pour le coup, je reconnais qu'il est souple et agile, le gars. Il a aidé Luna à se relever et l'a prise dans ses bras, ensuite il a encore sauté pour regagner sa place d'origine chez le glacier, tenant toujours Luna dans ses bras, et là, il fait un truc assez ridicule, il s'est mis à réciter, comme s'il se croyait dans une bande dessinée de Marvel Comics :

_Yé souis dé rétour_

_Pour vous youer oun mauvais tour !_

_Yé souis arrivé sans mé presser_

_Mais ça va saigner !_

_Yé vole les gobelins pour donner aux Elfes_

_Yé bondis, tel oun félin, preste et leste !_

_Yé saupoudre dé Tabasco_

_Lé caleçons des toreros_

_Les Nargols, yé les combats_

_Yé sauve la vie des señoritas_

_El Tigre, lé latino masqué, pour vous servir_

_Au nom dé la Luna, yé vais té pounir !_

—Wouah, un justicier masqué ! Dit Skeeter, prête à nuire sans doute.

—Mais c'est qui, cette andouille? Gronda un des sous-Aurores.

Le mec sauta auprès de nous, cette fois, pour poser Luna délicatement. Il lui a fait un baise-main et puis il s'est jeté sur les gars du Ministère.

—Yé souis El Tigre et yé né tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne aux yolies filles ! Vous allez souffrir !

—Putain, ce Hal est un vrai dingue, Murmurai-je.

—Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est Hal ?

—Ben, oui, ça se voit quand même !

—Mais enfin, Harry, Hal n'a pas d'accent quand il parle anglais !

—Il fait semblant ! Voilà tout. Ce fouet, là…Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour que ça fasse du feu, mais c'est surement le fameux fouet qu'il y avait dans la panoplie de cul de Ron et Draco. Et ce costume à la con, vous reconnaissez pas les fringues de Draco avec quelques petits sorts de coupe-coupe et de couture ? C'est gros comme un camion !

—Mais non ! Réfléchis : si c'est Hal, comment il a fait pour arriver ici aussi vite ? Rappelle-toi qu'il ne sait pas transplaner, il a passé huit fois son permis et l'a raté !

—Il est venu en Magicobus, alors.

—Euh, t'imagines un super-héros dans les transports en commun, toi ?

—Mais vous êtes bouchés, ou quoi, je vous dis que c'est Hal, même s'il a un masque noir, je reconnais sa voix, sa corpulence, ses cheveux et tout le reste !

—Harry, tu ne peux pas prouver ce que tu dis !

—Vous êtes vraiment des timbrés !

—Regardez, c'est rigolo, y'a El Tigre qui fait ses griffes sur les gens du Ministère !

—Il les déchiquette bien !

—C'est copié sur Wolverine, ces espèces de fausses griffes, là !

—Qui ?

—J'avais oublié que vous ne lisiez pas de bédés moldues…

—Pourquoi ils ne réagissent pas ?

—Je crois qu'ils sont trop sous l'effet de surprise pour percuter qu'ils doivent riposter…

Tout cela était complètement ridicule. Mais hélas, c'était pas encore fini. Hal/El Tigre/Zorro/Ou-je-sais-pas-quoi s'est amusé avec les mecs du Ministère en leurs lacérant les vêtements avec des tiges en métal rétractables fichées dans des mitaines, et puis, quand ça ne l'amusait plus, il a vu qu'Hermione et Blaise avaient profité de cet interlude pour se faire la malle, et il nous a suivis alors qu'on essayait de disparaître nous aussi.

Quand on s'est retrouvés seuls avec lui, j'ai essayé de lui faire cracher la vérité alors qu'on se planquait dans un magasin d'articles de Quidditch.

—Yé né connais pas cé Hal dont vous parlez…

—Mais c'est toi, arrête de faire l'idiot !

—Harry, ça suffit, s'il te dit qu'il est pas Hal, c'est qu'il est pas Hal !

—Oh, Mr El Tigre, je vous suis si reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé ma chère Luna !

—De nada, amigo. Yé n'ai fait qué mon dévoir !

Je me suis mis à soupirer. J'en avais marre, puis, je me suis rappelé qu'il fallait que je sauve Ron.

—Bon, tu fais chier, et si tu veux nous suivre, avoue au moins que tu es Hal !

—Lé seul Hal qué yé connais est oun ordinateur dans _2001, l'Odyssée de l'Extase_, de Stanley Lubrique, mais pas dé muchacho s'appelant commé ça !

—C'est l'odyssée de l'ESPACE, de Stanley KUBRICK ! Tu ne sais même pas dire correctement le titre et le réalisateur du film dont ton prénom est tiré !

—Harry…

—Pffft.

Je tournai la tête, afin d'au moins profiter du magasin et voir autre chose.

Et là, j'ai vu mon meilleur ami Ron Weasley, à poil au milieu du jeu de quilles.

—Hé hé…Salut, Harry ! Dit-il, gêné.

Les trois autres détournèrent les yeux. Moi, je guettai la réaction de Don Qui-se-shoote, qui allait sûrement le trahir. Il se trouve qu'il a pris la tangente le plus vite possible.

—Lé dévoir m'appelle !

—Ron…Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ?

—C'est pas ma faute ! On m'a piqué mes fringues ! J'étais dans la boutique de vêtements pour sorciers branchés, puis j'ai perdu Alita, puis j'ai perdu Draco, puis on m'a obligé à entrer dans une cabine d'essayage pour me faire mettre un truc vraiment trop moche, et puis, on m'a volé toutes mes fringues et je me suis retrouvé ici je ne sais pas trop comment !

—Hein ?

—J'y comprends rien non plus…

—Tu pourrais pas cacher hum…ceci ?

—Euh…Ouais, Dit-il en mettant ses mains devant ce que j'avais du mal à voir, Au fait, c'est qui le mec qui s'est barré en me voyant?

—Ben, c'est ton cher Hal !

—Mais non, c'est El Tigre, le latino masqué ! Exulta Luna.

—C'était Hal avec un costume idiot, je vous dis !

—Pas possible, dans ce cas, je l'aurais reconnu, Dit Ron, Ce n'est pas lui…

—Mais vous êtes tous débiles ou quoi ?

—Pelirrojo ! Appela une voix.

Devinez qui s'est ramené après s'être changé ? Oui, exact, Hal ! Ron tourna la tête et son regard s'éclaira quand il le vit. Je me suis alors rappelé que ça faisait presque deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Hal s'est approché de Ron, l'a serré très fort dans ses bras et lui a collé un baiser sur la joue. Heureusement que Draco n'était pas là.

— Hal of my corazón, ¡mi little gazpacho!

— ¡My pequeño Rrron Whisky mine!

—Hé hé, ils parlent en spanglish! Rit Luna.

Ridicule.

—Mais…tu es à poil!

—Ah euh tiens, oui, c'est vrai…

Vraiment ridicule.

—Ça tombe bien, car j'ai, comme par hasard, un peignoir pour toi!

Ben voyons.

Ron a enfilé le peignoir et cela lui a donné encore plus l'air d'un pervers. Ben ouais.

—Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

—Pourquoi c'était le bordel dans le salon de Malfoy ?

—Vous y êtes allés ?

—Oui, après avoir reçu ta lettre, on est venus tous les quatre, mais vous n'y étiez plus…

—C'est bien toi qui l'a écrite, cette lettre ? Interrompit Luna.

—Oui.

—Oh, zut, j'étais sûre que la Conspiration de Rancecroc était liée à ça !

—Hein ?

—Rien, laisse béton, Je répliquai.

—En fait, c'était pas une bagarre, c'était…

—Eh, regarde, Pelirrojo, y'a Remus, Tonks et Teddy !

Mon meilleur ami n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que « la mafia lupine » s'avançait déjà vers nous, les bras chargés d'ours en peluches.

—Euh…Harry, Me murmura Ron, Tu te rappelles la lettre de Tonks dans laquelle elle disait qu'elle avait perdu Remus dans une avalanche de nounours ?

—Oui, et on la soupçonnait tous d'avoir menti…

—Mais là, tu ne crois pas qu'elle avait peut-être dit la vérité ?

—Euh…

—Ah, Harry, Ron ! Vous êtes là !

—Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—On est attaqués par les nounours ! Hurla Tonks.

—Quoi ?

—Oui, nous étions dans la boutique de jouets pour enfants sorciers, mais apparemment, les sortilèges posés sur ces peluches sont ratés, et ils refusent de se décoller de nous ! Expliqua Remus.

—Et depuis, les vendeurs nous poursuivent parce qu'ils pensent qu'on veut les voler ! Renchérit la métamorphmage.

—Mais alors, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas restés dans le magasin jusqu'à qu'ils vous les enlèvent ? C'est leur problème après tout !

—On voulait, mais Sirius était avec nous, et tout à coup, il s'est barré en courant, sans se rendre compte que lui aussi avait un minuscule nounours collé sur l'arrière-train, et ça a déclenché les sortilèges d'anti-vol, et on n'a pas eu le choix, on l'a suivi !

—D'accord, je vois…

—A mon avis, Dit Hal, La solution, c'est d'enlever vos vêtements, comme les nounours sont dessus... Par exemple, Nymphadora…

—Tonks !

—Je déboutonne ton chemisier et…Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?

—Pervers !

—Hal, on n'aurait pas mis des substances aphrodisiaques dans tes biberons quand t'étais petit ?

—Oh, ma mère fait plein de trucs quand elle est bourrée, va savoir !

—…

—Et vous avez-vu là au bout de la rue !

—C'est Blaise !

—Où est Hermione ?

—Je ne sais pas, mais par contre, il y a les parents de Draco…

—Lucius et Narcissa ? Et le type avec eux, c'est qui ?

—C'est Hélium, si je ne m'abuse, Souffla Théodore.

—Ah oui, c'est lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Blaise ?

—Rita Skeeter est là aussi, et elle prend des notes…

—Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, cette histoire, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent à Blaise, encore cette histoire de bouquin ?

Tout à coup, le dernier représentant de la famille Malfoy apparut, complètement trempé pour une raison obscure, et apparemment très mécontent. Draco se plaça entre Blaise et le médecin. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait, mais ça criait. Lucius a empoigné son fils par le poignet et Hélium tentait de l'immobiliser.

—On ferait mieux d'intervenir, Dit Ron, Mais…où est Remus ?

Je tournai la tête et constatai que la mafia lupine s'était escamotée. Un type qui avait l'air d'être un vendeur de jouets scrutait les alentours d'un air furieux. L'autre Ibérique aussi s'était barré, mais là, je devinais pourquoi. Quelques instants plus tard, une explosion retentit à quelques mètres, dans un café avec terrasse. El Tigre en jaillit en s'excusant d'avoir fait péter les toilettes. Ça, c'est ce qui arrive quand on utilise des sorts pour se changer en un dixième de seconde et qu'on est trop près d'une source d'eau. C'est pour ça que les autres super-héros font ça dans les cabines téléphoniques !

El Tigre a bondi et s'est campé près de Lucius pour réciter son petit discours de présentation. Ensuite, il a fait claqué son fouet, et les flammes ont cette fois rencontré une matière inflammable : les cheveux de Rita. J'étais mort de rire, j'avoue, quand elle s'est mise à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant, la tête en feu. Blaise en a profité pour filer à la française (2)

Mais Draco était toujours enquiquiné par son père et le médecin, alors le super-justicier leur a donné des coups de griffes à tous les deux, a fait un baise-main à Narcissa, puis est parti avec Draco dans ses bras comme il avait fait avec Luna un peu plus tôt.

C'est ainsi qu'il nous l'a ramené sain et sauf.

—Draco ! Tu vas bien ? S'écria Ron, Oh, merci El Tigre !

—C'est Hal !

—Ta gueule, Harry !

—Mais…

—Je vous remercie, El Tigre, Dit Draco, tout sourire.

—Mais Malfoy, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas saquer « l'affreux Espingouin » ?

—Exact. S'il était là, tu peux être sûr que je serais entrain de l'insulter, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas…

—Je rêve…

—Mon devoir est accompli, adios amigos ! Déclara l'autre attardé avant de disparaître une fois de plus.

—J'aime bien ce mec, Dit Ron.

—Ouais, il a la classe ! Dit Draco, Et son fouet, ça m'excite !

—Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à Blaise, le toubib ?

—Il le faisait chier avec une histoire de plagiat…Mais pourquoi t'es en peignoir ?

—Une longue histoire…

Ils se sont embrassés. Eurk. Et puis, devinez un peu qui s'est ramené avec un air innocent ?

Oui, exactement.

—Pelirrojo ! Oh, blondinet, t'es là aussi ?

—Dégage, espèce de chorizo ambulant ! Cracha "blondinet".

—Ben voyons, Dis-je, Et comment vous expliquez son absence pendant qu'El Tigre était là ?

—J'ai été acheté des glaces pour tout le monde ! Dit Hal, les bras chargés de pots et de cornets.

—Tu vois Harry, il était juste allé nous chercher des glaces, tout s'explique ! Dit Luna en riant.

—Mais il est presque midi ? Objecta Draco, On va pas manger du sucré maintenant ?

—Boh, c'est pas grave, Dit Ron, Et puis, il nous faut des forces pour retrouver Alita…

On s'est tous assis sur un rebord de trottoir pas trop sale, et on a commencé à manger nos glaces. Comme j'étais à côté de Draco, j'en ai profité pour lui dire:

—Je ne comprends pas comment toi aussi tu peux marcher dans cette histoire d'El Tigre !

—De quoi tu parles, Potter ?

—Personne à part moi ne semble s'être rendu compte que c'est Hal ! Soit vous êtes tous des abrutis, soit vous faites tous semblant parce que ça vous fait marrer ou que vous voulez le ménager…Ce que je comprendrais de la part de Ron, Luna et Théodore, mais toi, tu es beaucoup trop...euh...

—Intelligent ?

—Non, cynique et méchant!

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Hal.

—On parle de toi et de ton alter-ego !

—Hein ? Quel alter-ego ?

—C'est ça, fait l'innocent !

Mais il ne m'écoutait déjà plus. C'est dingue, il souffre de déficit de l'attention, ce mec, en plus ! Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une fille en kimono qui est passée devant nous et a filé vers la Rue des Tartempions.

—Snif, elle a une odeur bizarre, pour une fille, Dit Hal. Il faut que j'aie voir ça de plus près !

—C'est encore une idée de pervers ? Répliqua Draco.

—Nani wo kakusou, señorita ? (3) A-t-il murmuré avant de nous planter là pour la suivre.

—C'est moi où il a parlé japonais ?

—Cius lui aura appris…

—Luna, tantôt, tu as parlé de spanglish, et quand on mélange du japonais avec de l'espagnol, tu appelles ça comment ?

—Japoñol. Mais c'est géographiquement impossible, alors que le spanglish, c'est parlé par les Mexicains qui vont aux Etats-unis…

—Ou quand Pelirrojo rencontre El Tigre…

—Harry !

On a fini nos glaces et on a ensuite pensé partir tranquillement à la recherche d'Alita, mais c'est là que le Ministère nous a coincés. Ils ont embarqué Ron et Draco.

—Messieurs Malfoy et Weasley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir perturbé l'ordre public…entre autres.

—Ça veut dire quoi «entre autres» ?

La présence d'Hélium, plein de coups de griffes, nous éclairait légèrement là-dessus.

~O~

—Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu aujourd'hui, Conclut Harry, J'ai donné tous les détails, même les plus insignifiants, comme vous l'avez demandé.

—C'est bien, Mr Potter, vous pouvez reprendre votre place.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, la justice était un monde qui avait tendance à l'énerver. Il n'oubliait pas comment le Ministère les avait un jour traités, lui et Dumbledore, ni comment ils s'étaient tous laissés manipuler par les Mangemorts pendant la guerre.

Morcol se gratta le menton.

—Hum…Ça n'explique pas encore la nudité de Mr Weasley, ni le crime commis par sa fille, ni l'incendie Rue des Tartempions…Par contre, j'y vois un peu plus clair sur les intentions de la mafia lupine à présent…ils auraient donc un complice ? Sirius, c'est ça ? Sirius Black ? Celui qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban après douze ans de rétention ?

—De détention votre Honneur, la rétention, c'est quand on a un problème aux reins !

—Ça va, je sais !

—Et Black est innocent, cela a été prouvé !

—Oui oui...Ajoutez Mr Black à la liste des témoins à compar…à paraître ! Ça lui apprendra à voler des jouets avec son derrière.

Dans le public, Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux alors que son filleul reprenait sa place à côté de lui. Severus hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

—Témoin suivant, je vous prie : Mr Weasley…Arthur Weasley!

L'interpelé se leva et déambula jusqu'à la tribune en se pavanant.

Il fallait dire que les cheveux d'Arthur lui tombaient à présent sur les épaules et brillaient de vitalité. Il adressa un regard crâneur à Lucius qui ouvrit et ferma la bouche à la manière d'un poisson en voyant le phénomène.

—Mais comment…

—Mr Weasley, dit le juge Morcol, Votre femme, votre fils, votre gendre et votre petite-fille sont tous accusés de divers crimes. Pouvez-vous nous racontez votre journée ?

—Oui, votre Honneur.

~RECIT D'ARTHUR~

J'étais dans mon bain ce matin, et je jouais avec le savon de manière distraite. Puis le savon est tombé dans l'eau, et il a subi une force verticale dirigée de bas en haut et opposée au poids du volume de liquide déplacé. Je me suis dit : « Eurêka ! », parce que, même si ça n'avait rien à voir, j'avais enfin compris comment faire fonctionner de l'ékleticité dans la salle de bain.

Laissez-moi vous parler de l'éklekticité, cette invention moldue fabuleuse inventée par une type avec un cerf-volant : c'est comme la foudre et les éclairs, sauf que ça voyage dans des fils élkektiques et ça sert à faire fonctionner toutes sortes d'appareils rigolos et…

Mais je vois que vous voulez que j'abrège, alors disons juste que j'ai voulu tester ma nouvelle expérience tout de suite, en allumant mon super-sèche-cheveux eklektique que j'ai inventé moi-même ! Mais j'aurais pas du l'utiliser dans mon bain, parce qu'il est tombé dans l'eau, ça a fait « bzziiiit », puis moi j'ai fait « pschiiit », et je suis tombé dans les choux pendant un certain temps.

A mon réveil, j'étais étendu sur le carrelage tout nu, avec ma femme Molly qui me donnait des baffes en criant « Abruti, abruti ! ». J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu plein de produits et de soins magiques, apparemment, elle était entrain de me réanimer…

—Arthur, je t'interdis de recommencer un truc pareil ! Dit-elle une fois que je fus totalement conscient.

Elle s'effondra en larmes alors que je me relevai. Je me regardai dans le miroir et là, c'est moi qui ai eu envie de pleurer :

Je n'avais plus un seul cheveu sur la tête, la décharge les avait tous fait tomber…

—Mes cheveux ! Mes magnifiques cheveux ! C'est pas possible, noooooonnn !

—Mais au moins, tu n'es pas mort…Oh, Arthur, j'ai eu si peur…

—Je ressemble à un nœuœuf, c'est terriiiiiible !

—En même temps, il ne t'en restait plus beaucoup, des cheveux, il faut être honnête…

—Molly, fais quelque chose, fais-les revenir !

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, moi ? Je ne suis pas une faiseuse de miracles…sauf pour accommoder les restes de repas de la veille, mais ça, c'est mon secret !

—Molly, j'ai pas envie que les gens m'appellent « Crâne d'Œuf » !

—Tu sais, à ton âge, cela n'a rien d'anormal d'être chauve, ça peut même faire assez viril !

—Mais moi, j'aime pas ! Oh, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

—T'habiller, peut-être ? C'est pas parce que tu n'as plus un poil sur le caillou que tu dois exhiber ceux qui te restent ailleurs !

Ma femme a toujours raison, alors je l'ai écoutée. Mais je tenais vraiment à retrouver mes cheveux. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, j'y suis arrivé. Même si pour cela j'ai du argumenter une bonne demi-heure avec ma douce moitié, et pour finir, elle a accepté que nous allions sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter une lotion qui me rendrait ma chevelure.

On a laissé Ginny, notre grande fille, toute seule, parce que de toute façon, elle sait se débrouiller, et nous nous sommes donc rendus à Londres par poudre de cheminette. Une fois arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous avons gagné la boutique de cosmétiques et produits d'hygiène magiques _Aubin & Marie_.

Molly devint rapidement folle des nouveautés proposées par la vendeuse, une pimbêche à la manucure improbable et qui sentait la vanille des Galapagos.

—Madame, permettez-moi de vous présentez notre nouvelle gamme de produits ultra-sophistiqués pour bain de pieds, telle que ce baume divin au miel de mandragore qui vous donnera l'impression de marcher sur des joues de bébé tellement il est doux…

—Ooooh ! Fit ma femme.

—Et pour mes cheveux ? Glissai-je.

—Nous avons aussi des balistiques pour le bain qui font fureur, Continua la pimbêche, Ce sont des boules effervescentes qui pétillent dans le bain et créent des ambiances relaxantes et exotiques…celle-ci, par exemple, qui s'appelle « Soleil » est fabriquée en Espagne…

—Ooooh !

—Et pour mes cheveux ?

—Vous pouvez aussi tester cet échantillon gratuit de larmes de fée des bois qui fera pousser des fraises dans vos cheveux , vous pourrez les déguster en cas de petit creux et un agréable parfum vous suivra partout…

—Oooooh !

—Molly, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour tous ces produits de luxe, et puis, et mes cheveux ?

—Et aussi, ce fil dentaire ensorcelé : après utilisation, vous cracherez des pétales de rose…

—Ooooh !

—Molly !

Mais elle semblait m'avoir oublié. En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour le dire, elle était invitée à une séance de démo gratuite avec deux autres ménagères désespérées. On les asseyait sur des chaises, on leur enlevait leurs chaussures pour mettre leurs pieds dans des bassines de liquide fluo, et une armada de pimbêches semblables à la première leur administrait des soins en tous genres : manucure, maquillage, masque facial, shampooing, application de crèmes en tous genres.

—Et mes cheveux ? Hurlai-je, énervé.

—Quels cheveux ? Répliqua une des pimbêches, Vous êtes chauve !

—Ben, justement, je veux qu'ils repoussent !

—C'est pas la peine de vous énerver, essayez la Nouvelle Lotion Miracle du Dr Tiffou™ , c'est à base de poudre de plume de phénix et d'extrait de citron arctique…

Je testai aussitôt la fiole qu'elle me tendit. Immédiatement, je sentis une démangeaison dans mon crâne, et puis, ce fut comme si on me perçait la peau d'une centaine d'épingles par centimètre carré. Mais mes cheveux repoussèrent, longs et soyeux, comme ceux d'un Adonis.

Mais il y avait un petit problème : ils étaient d'un lumineux vert émeraude.

—Mais…une minute, je suis supposé être roux, moi madame !

—Nous déplorons ce léger problème, monsieur, Dit l'autre pimbêche avec sa bouche en cœur, Mais ils ont repoussé, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

—Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans le magasin : une jeune Japonaise en costume traditionnel, portant un instrument de son pays.

—Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Dit-elle d'une voix nasale et pas très féminine, et à mieux la regarder, elle me rappelait quelqu'un, Ce magasin est une honte : les produits sont testés sur des animaux !

Le silence se fit, des regards médusés fusèrent de toutes parts.

—C'est qui ce travello ?

—Je n'en sais rien les filles, mais si c'est un garçon, faisons-lui la peau !

Les pimbêches se mirent alors toutes à chanter et à danser de manière langoureuse, et c'est là que je compris : bien qu'elles se soient toutes coloré les cheveux dans des teintes trompeuses, leur couleur naturelle à toutes était l'or blanc, car il ne s'agissait de rien de moins que d'un groupe de Vélanes. Néanmoins, la geisha ne réagit pas. Moi si. Je me sentis envoûté, amoureux, rien ne comptait plus que de vénérer ces déesses enrobées de beurre de karité.

—J'ai mis des bouchons dans mes oreilles ! Dit fièrement la geisha, alors, c'est pas la peine !

Aussitôt, les donzelles cessèrent leur mascarade et je retrouvai mes esprits.

—Tant pis pour toi, Dit alors la Vélane qui semblait être la chef, Tu vas mourir !

Et prenant leur forme d'oiseaux terrifiants, elles se jetèrent cruellement sur elle…euh lui. Il se défendit comme il put, leur donnant des coups avec son instrument, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses.

—J'avoue qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, Admit-il.

Comme pour répondre à son souhait, deux individus firent leur apparition dans le magasin. Je reconnus ma petite-fille Alita, déguisée en corsaire et chevauchant un énorme chien noir que j'identifiai comme Sirius Black sous sa forme d'animagus. L'autre personne, en revanche, ne me disait rien.

_Yé souis dé rétour_

_Pour vous youer oun mauvais tour !_

_Yé souis arrivé sans mé presser_

_Mais ça va saigner !_

_Yé vole les gobelins pour donner aux Elfes_

_Yé bondis, tel oun félin, preste et leste !_

_Yé saupoudre dé Tabasco_

_Lé caleçons des toreros_

_Les Nargols, yé les combats_

_Yé sauve la vie des señoritas_

_El Tigre, lé latino masqué, pour vous servir_

_Au nom dé la Luna, yé vais vous pounir !_

—Et moi, ze suis Lilita la Princesse Pirate, on va vous péter la gueule !

—Waf ! Subodora Sirius.

—Lé probléme cé qué yé né peux pas mé battre contré dé señoritas !

—C'est pas grave, El Tigre, moi, ze vais le faire ! Donne-moi ton Fouet Ardent !

—Tiens, chiquita ! Moi, yé vais libérer les ôtages !

—Mici. Allez, ayaaaaaaa !

Et clac, clac, clac !

En trois coups de fouets, elle avait mis le feu au magasin, car cette arme étonnante provoquait des étincelles à chaque utilisation. Il y eu un grand flou durant lequel tout le monde fuyait. Quand je fus dehors, je retrouvai Molly qui avait toujours un masque de beauté sur le visage qui crépitait bizarrement. El Tigre, quant à lui, assurait les deux autres ménagères que tout se passait bien et examinait d'un œil suspicieux une des balistiques qu'il avait prise en main avant de sortir du magasin.

—Heeeyyy ! Dit Alita, Ze reconnais ces bouboules-là ! Mamie Cissy en a plein chez elle ! Même que z'en mets dans mon bain, mais des bleues…

—Les Malfoy consomment des produits _Aubin&Marie_ ? Dit la geisha, Alita, tu dois leur dire d'arrêter, on les teste sur des fesses de babouin !

—Beeeeeerrrrk !

—Comme tu dis…

—Ben, ze vais leur dire, et après, ze vais tuer quelqu'un…

—Hein ?

—Voilà ton Fouet Ardent, El Tigre, merci beaucoup, et maintenant, on y va Tonton Patmol, hue dada !

Et sans plus, ma petite-fille disparut sur son noble destrier canin.

—Yé mé retire également ! Dit El Tigre avant de disparaître à son tour.

Je restai alors seul avec Molly, la geisha et les deux autres femmes qui testaient la démo gratuite des Vélanes.

—Vos cheveux n'ont pas une couleur terrible, Mr Weasley, Dit la geisha, d'une voix sacrément mâle, Mais laissez-moi arranger ça…

Il murmura alors une étrange formule en agitant sa baguette. Mes cheveux reprirent leur belle teinte flamboyante initiale.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…

—Magie japonaise, Susurra-t-il d'un ton malicieux, Il y a quelques différences avec la magie occidentale…

—Mais…Dit Molly, je la…enfin le reconnais : c'est le copain d'Emy l'écrivaine !

—Mais oui, c'est Cius ! M'écriai-je, Tu es venu dîner chez nous l'autre jour…Mais pourquoi es-tu attifé ainsi ?

—C'est une longue histoire…pour la longueur de vos cheveux, je vous suggère de demander à Draco de s'en charger, par contre, il est plutôt doué pour ça…

Il s'interrompit, une des deux femmes avec nous le fixait de façon intensive. Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un gros bisou bien baveux, l'étouffant presque, et s'exprimant à l'aide de sons incompréhensibles.

—Arrêtez, madame ! Hurla-t-il, Attendez…c'est vous la femme qui a essayé de tuer Emy ?

—Mon amoouuuuur, vieeeeeens làààààà ! Beugla-t-elle.

L'instant d'après, Cius s'était relevé et partait en courant, poursuivi par la femme étrange qui lui réclamait des bisous.

—Reviens ici, mon amour !

—Charmant garçon, Dit Molly.

—Ton visage est entrain de fondre, Lui fis-je remarquer.

—Quoi ? Oh, quelle arnaque, ce magasin, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont bien pu mettre dans ce masque ?

—Les voilà ! Cria une voix féminine.

Nous tournâmes la tête et virent les Vélanes accompagnées de représentants du Ministère.

—Ils ont mis le feu à notre magasin !

Molly et moi nous regardâmes.

—Arthur, Dit l'un d'entre eux, un de mes collègues, Quelle superbe chevelure !

—Tu trouves, Mark ?

—Mais il n'empêche que vous êtes des pyromanes !

—Attends un peu, ce sont ces filles qui…

—Comment ça, ces charmantes demoiselles innocentes comme des colombes ?

Les Vélanes étaient bien entendu entrain de les envoûter. Molly eut alors le malheur de perdre son sang-froid, elle sortit le rouleau à pâtisserie dont elle ne se séparait jamais et frappa à tout de bras toute personne l'approchant à moins d'un mètre.

Elle fut cependant très vite maîtrisée et on nous emmena ici.

—Nous sommes désolés, Arthur, nous, on te connaît, on sait bien que tu ne commettrais jamais un crime, mais ta femme…

—Molly est innocente !

—Ça, si tu veux le prouver, il faudra que tu témoignes…

~O~

—Et après, vous connaissez la suite, je suis venu ici. Je n'ai rien a ajouté.

—Merci monsieur Weasley…Nous enquêterons sur ces Vélanes. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui s'éclaircit de plus en plus, nous devons continuer, chaque indice apporte, et à la fin, tout finira par prendre comme de la mayonnaise !

—De la mayonnaise ?

—Oui. Et j'appelle Miss Hermione Granger à venir ajouter ses œufs dans cette mayonnaise !

Hermione se leva à son tour pour témoigner.

* * *

(1) Tsst, j'ai pas pu résister…

(2) En fait, on dit « filer à l'anglaise », mais ça ferait bizarre dans la bouche d'un Anglais. Or, l'expression équivalente dans leur langue est « to take the french way ».

(3)D'après la personne qui traduit les chansons de Miyavi (où j'ai pêché cette phrase) sur lacoccinelle . com, ça voudrait dire « Qu'est-ce que tu caches, mademoiselle ?», ne parlant pas japonais, je lui fait confiance.

* * *

L'idéal aurait été que vous lisiez les trois parties de ce chapitre en une fois, pour ne pas perdre le fil, aussi, je vais essayer d'écrire les deux suivantes au plus vite.


	29. L'affaire sordide Partie B

J'espère que ce que vous vous rappelez bien de ce qui s'est passé dans la première partie de ce chapitre, qui en comporte trois. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. N'hésitez pas à relire la première partie si quelque chose vous paraît nébuleux.

* * *

Chapitre vingt-sept :

L'affaire sordide du rouleau à pâtisserie tueur avec des plantes carnivores, des nounours étouffants et le clone de Zorro, le tout mâtiné de meurtre, de littérature, et d'un mec qui ose tout enlever, sans parler de _L'odyssée de l'extase_ de Stanley Lubrique et de la réincarnation de Bianca Castafiore et qui implique aussi de l'Agua de Valencia, un fouet et la canne-serpent de Lucius, ainsi qu'une secte de cosmétiques sorciers...et ça fait de la mayonnaise!

Partie B

—Me demande un truc, Chuchota Alita alors que sa marraine cheminait dans l'allée.

—Oui? Sourit Remus, interpellé.

—Pourquoi Teddy est un bébé?

Remus se mordit la lèvre, près de lui, Tonks avala sa salive. C'était une question sensée: Teddy était supposé être un adolescent.

—Mais...tu sais...Bafoua Remus, Les pouvoirs de métamorphmages et tout ça...

—Ah? Ça peut faire qu'on est un bébé?

—Bien entendu! Dit Tonks avec le plus d'aplomb possible dans la voix.

Alita détourna la tête. Le couple échangea un regard soulagé.

Hermione s'installa à la tribune. Il y eut plusieurs exclamations dans le public: elle avait un énorme bandage sur le coin de la tête.

—Mais qu'avez-vous donc ? La questionna Morcol.

—Ça ? Dit-elle en désignant la blessure, Je ne sais pas.

—Vous ne savez pas ?

—Non. Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie comme ça. A l'évidence, j'ai reçu un choc violent sur la tête, qui m'a fait saigner apparemment, et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui m'est arrivé, mais cela a du effacer quelques secondes de ma mémoire immédiate. Je me rappelle seulement que juste avant, j'étais avec Emy Douçamère, et on combattait quelqu'un qui la menaçait, mais c'est tout.

—Racontez-nous votre journée, s'il vous plait.

~RECIT D'HERMIONE~

Et bien, ce matin, j'étais avec Blaise Zabini chez les Lovegood, et il voulait que je l'accompagne chez _Fleury et Botts _pour présenter son manuscrit.

Comme si, moi, Hermione Granger, j'allais refuser d'aller dans une librairie!

Mais avant que nous ne partions, nous eûmes droit à un spectacle pour le moins ridicule, comme il fallait s'y attendre puisque Neis Darling y était impliquée. Mr Lovegood s'était plu, pour nous divertir, à vider son grenier et y avait déniché notamment un vieux piano qui sonnait comme une casserole. Les services d'un accordeur ne seraient pas du luxe ! Malgré tout, notre hôte s'est amusé à joué des musettes sur les touches élimées.

Les deux soi-disant musiciens de la maison ont parus vaguement intéressés, bien que les claviers ne soient pas leur tasse de thé, l'un étant bassiste et l'autre batteur. Mais leur chère et tant adorée chanteuse Neis eut une réaction pour le moins agressive envers l'instrument : dès qu'elle entendit les premières notes de Mr Lovegood, elle fit une grimace qui, combinée avec son maquillage de péripatéticienne, donnait à son visage l'aspect d'un masque de carnaval.

—Certes, ce piano est désaccordé, Admis-je, Mais ce n'est pas pour autant une musique désagréable…

—Ça a même un certain charme, ce goût d'usure du bois, Ajouta Emy Douçamère, l'écrivaine tordue.

—Ce n'est pas ça, Répliqua Neis, Je ne supporte pas le son du piano, c'est tout !

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, crispa sa mâchoire.

—A ce point-là ? M'étonnai-je, Qu'est-ce que tu as contre cet instrument ?

—Tais-toi !

—Je vois…Tu n'aimes que les guitares saturées et les types qui hurlent comme des gros veaux dans leurs micros en secouant leurs cheveux longs et sales, c'est ça ? Le piano, c'est pas assez trash, alors tu n'aimes pas !

—La ferme, tu es entrain de parler sans savoir !

—Ben voyons, je te vois bien dire « le hard rox c tro cool, lol, mwa jème ke le deaf metal le piano c pour les nuls ! »

—C'est pas vraiment ça !

—Toi qui es supposée être chanteuse, tu devrais vraiment penser à élargir ta culture musicale, t'intéresser à tous les genres, et pas seulement aux trucs gothiques…

—Mais tu vas te taire ?

—Oh, oui, toutes mes excuses, j'avais oublié que les adolescentes considéraient toute remarque constructive comme une insulte à leur petit égo de…

Mais avant que je n'aie fini de lui dire ses quatre vérités, elle s'était levée et marchait d'un pas furieux vers le piano.

—Mr Lovegood, voulez-vous bien me céder votre place ?

—Euh, bien sûr, Neis, je t'en prie…

—Attention, la gothopouffe va nous jouer _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _(1) en n'utilisant que son index, Railla Manu, un aventurier goguenard et mal rasé.

Neis s'installa sur le tabouret, étira ses longs doigts en les faisant craquer, et nous joua un morceau classique visiblement très compliqué, de Bach ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses mains voletaient sur le clavier aussi légères que si elle avait des fils d'araignée accrochés aux doigts depuis le plafond. Ça aurait pu être parfait si elle avait daigné sourire, mais je pense qu'elle en est tout bonnement incapable.

A la fin, tout le monde applaudit.

—Tu joues vachement bien ! Blasphéma Hal, le type dont Harry vous a déjà parlé.

—Ça, Dit-elle en me narguant, C'est sept ans de cours de piano ! Ma mère voulait être une grande musicienne, mais elle n'y est jamais parvenue, alors, elle s'est vengée sur moi et m'a inscrite à des cours de musique quand j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre la torture que j'allais subir ! Je joue du piano depuis que j'ai huit ans, et j'ai commencé à étudier le solfège quand j'en avais six, sans parler des cours d'éveil musical depuis que j'en ai trois! Attendez, je m'échauffe avec quelques vocalises et puis je vous entonne _La flûte enchantée_ !

Elle appuya sur la touche du la pour se donner le ton et puis s'exécuta, pour notre plus grand malheur.

—Moi aussi, j'aime les flûtes, Susurra Emy la dingue, Les flûtes à champagne, surtout !

Et elle partit dans un petit rire, fière de sa feinte. Pendant ce temps, Neis continuait à s'égosiller, comme si on lui avait greffé des cordes vocales de chauve-souris.

—Ça suffit, la Castafiore ! Tu vas casser tous les objets en verre avec tes vagissements de harpie !

Ça la fit taire. Elle me regarda de manière mauvaise.

—Toi qui es si intelligente et cultivée, ouvre un peu un manuel d'acoustique, et tu verras que c'est impossible, car pour briser un verre, il faut produire un son de même fréquence que le verre, pour avoir la même oscillation des ondes, avec en plus un volume colossal. Or, la voix humaine contient plusieurs fréquences combinées et l'énergie se répartit sur une bande de fréquences plus large au lieu de se concentrer sur une seule comme le ferait un générateur. Donc, pas possible, voilà.

Je rêvais : cette cruche peinturlurée me donnait des leçons de physique !

—De toutes façons, j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus faire ce genre de musique, je suis fâchée avec le classique, là, c'était juste pour vous montrer et faire fermer sa gueule à cette espèce de conformiste qui se croit plus maligne que tout le monde ! Sinon, j'en ai eu marre de ma conne de mère et de son éducation tyrannique ! C'est pour ça que maintenant je suis goth et que j'écoute autre chose, ça m'a permis d'accéder à la liberté !

—Il y a pourtant le symphonic metal qui existe, Objecta Cius, un homme défiguré, décoloré et déprotéiné, Vous savez, ce genre qui combine hard rock et musique classique…

—Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil…Et puis j'aime moins…

—C'est bien ce que je pensais, Dis-je, Elle veut juste faire sa petite rebelle !

—Mais…

—Ta mère était peut-être sévère, mais ce que tu as appris durant toutes ces années n'est pas perdu ! Tu ne devrais pas renier ça !

—Rien à foutre, je fais ce que je veux, espèce d'emmerdeuse !

—Rho, ben, si c'est comme ça, reste comme ça, tant pis pour toi !

Je fis signe à Blaise qu'on s'en allait, alors que Hal interpellait la cantatrice chauvine.

—Dis-moi, Neis, tu aimes le flamenco ? Parce que ça, c'est pas de l'opéra…c'est pas très rock'n'roll non plus, mais c'est la musique caliente du sud ; et puis moi, je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux…_Chica chica chica ay ay ay ayaya mamaaaa ay ay ayaaa!_

—Maricón !

C'était vraiment trop peu pertinent, alors nous avons hâté le pas vers la sortie, croisant Harry qui était encore de bonne humeur pour l'heure. Mais nous décidâmes de partir au plus vite pour la librairie et nous n'eûmes pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps avec lui.

Une fois arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous avons gagné _Fleury et Botts_ et avons demandé au libraire si selon lui, il y avait des chances pour que le livre de Blaise se vende. Celui-ci accepta chaudement de lire quelques passages pour en savoir plus et invita Blaise à venir avec lui dans l'arrière-boutique. Pendant ce temps-là, on me confia la surveillance des lieux, ce qui me remplit de joie.

La librairie pour moi toute seule ! Yiiiihaaa !

Je restai un moment à humer le parfum de parchemin neuf, à dévorer des yeux les couvertures reliées et à caresser les pages, quand je tombai sur un trio de clientes dont je me serais bien passée.

—Miss Granger, vous ici ?

—Rien d'étonnant, professeur, cette nana aime trop les bouquins, j'parie qu'elle passe ses vacances ici comme d'autres vont à la plage…

Je contemplai non sans mécontentement la triade en me sentant passablement étonnée de les voir là. Enfin, je me suis rappelée qu'en fait elles savaient lire, que deux d'entre elles avaient même réussi leurs études à Poudlard en même temps que moi et que la troisième était enseignante, bien que de mon point de vue, cela ait toujours été une aberration.

—Hinhin…Bonjour, Lavander…Parvati…Professeur Trelawney…Bégayai-je.

—Bonjour Hermione, Dit Lavander Brown, sombre idiote qui aurait fait passer Neis pour un prix Nobel, Que cherches-tu comme livre au juste ? Nous, on va chercher de quoi devenir les nouvelles assistantes de notre chère professeure !

J'appréciai un peu son initiative de me faire la conversation, bien que je sentais le fiel percer dans sa voix, notamment à la manière dont elle mettait ses lèvres en cul-de-poule.

—Je ne suis pas venue pour acheter, aujourd'hui…J'accompagne quelqu'un.

—Rond-Rond ?

—Non.

—Harry ?

—Mes fréquentations masculines ne se limitent pas à ces deux-là ! Je suis avec Blaise Zabini, mon…compagnon !

—Quoi ? Mais…et Rond-Rond ? T'étais pas avec lui ?

—Non. Nous ne sommes même pas sortis ensemble.

—Mais…la raison pour laquelle je l'ai largué, c'est parce que je croyais qu'il me trompait avec toi !

—Et bien non.

—Super ! Je vais pouvoir me remettre avec lui ! Dis, tu crois qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir jeté ?

Je me fis violence pour ne pas lui dévoiler la vérité, parce qu'à la réflexion, ce serait plus drôle si elle tombait directement sur Ron entrain de cajoler sensuellement Draco.

—Je pense que tu ne l'intéresses plus aujourd'hui, Eludai-je.

—Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Une fille comme moi a un charme indéniable !

—Comme tu veux.

—Ouais, t'es jalouse, parce que je suis belle !

—C'est ça…

—Et bien, Miss Granger, Intervint le professeur Trelawney, Si vous n'achetez rien, vous…

—Je suis venue avec Blaise, qui est en ce moment entrain de montrer la maquette de son roman au libraire…il voulait avoir son avis, parce que ce type est très cultivé et connaît bien les goûts des sorciers en matière de littérature.

—Et il parle de quoi ce roman ?

J'étais surprise qu'elle s'y intéresse, peut-être était-ce juste de la civilité.

—L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui voyage dans le passé et arrive dans une époque où ses parents ne sont pas encore ensemble et se détestent, alors, il essaie de les faire s'aimer et…

—Hein ? Interrompit Lavander, Mais, je connais cette histoire ! C'est celle qu'à écrite Rick Tüssemprah !

—Mais alors, Renchérit Parvati, Ça veut dire que Zabini a copié sur lui !

—C'est malhonnête ! Ajouta Trelawney.

—Blaise n'a copié sur personne, Rétorquai-je.

—Alors comment tu expliques que son histoire ressemble de façon étonnante à celle de Rick ?

—_De façon étonnante ?_ Comment tu peux le dire, tu ne l'as pas lue ? J'imagine que pour le simple principe du gosse qui voyage dans le temps, c'est pas impossible que quelqu'un d'autre y ait pensé, mais je jure que Blaise a pris son inspiration _ailleurs_ !

—Le sale copieur ! Attends un peu, je vais lui dire deux mots, moi !

Elle passa dans l'arrière-boutique d'un pas furieux, en dandinant son derrière de façon exagérée. Puis, je l'entendis gueuler comme une hyène.

—C'est une honte de copier comme ça !

—Ecoute Brown, je ne le connais même pas ton Tüssempra et…

—Franchement, tu copies, et ton histoire, c'est trop de la merde !

—Mademoiselle, Dit le libraire, Je me rappelle avoir lu l'histoire à laquelle vous faites allusion, et pour ce que j'ai lu du manuscrit de Mr Zabini, les deux histoires se font plus remarquer par leurs différences que par leurs ressemblances !

—Mais, monsieur, il a copié !

Je me sentis tout à coup l'envie de la momifier vivante. Je les rejoignis et lui lançai :

—Lavander, arrête ça tout de suite, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances ! Et puis, tu as un témoin qui affirme que les deux histoires sont différentes, alors que lui en sait visiblement plus que toi!

—Toi, tu la fermes, la jalouse !

—Hum…Dit Parvati en feuilletant le manuscrit tellement vite qu'il lui était impossible de le lire, Lavander a raison, je suis entrain de lire, et je ne vois que du plagiat éhonté !

—Passe un peu ! Demanda Lavander.

Elle se mit à lire le synopsis, que Blaise avait mis en première page. Ensuite, elle prit un air de professionnel pour se donner la substance qui lui manquait.

—Aha ! Là, c'est écrit noir sur blanc, il a copié ! En plus, c'est un couple de pédés !

—Beurk ! Les pédés, ils font rien qu'à nous piquer nos mecs ! Dit Parvati.

—Rick Tüssempra, au moins, il avait mis un couple normal, alors que toi, c'est complètement ridicule, ton couple ! Aucune histoire entre deux hommes ne sera jamais aussi belle que celle entre un homme et une femme ! C'est trop de la merde ton histoire !

A ce moment-là, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me retournai et vis Dolores Ombrage, qui souriait de façon malfaisante.

—Hem hem ! Excusez-moi, mais je suis entrée et je n'ai vu personne alors je me suis permise de venir ici, hem hem ! Je cherche un ouvrage sur la manière de massacrer les loups-garous, hem ! Ces horribles bêtes me font peur ! Hem ! C'est dégoutant, où pourrai-je le trouver ? Hem hem !

—Madame, l'éthique m'empêche de vendre des ouvrages véhiculant des valeurs comme celles-là ! Répliqua notre brave libraire.

—Tant pis…Mais de quoi parliez-vous, hem ! J'ai cru entendre que Mr Zabini avait honteusement pompé une histoire qui ne lui appartient pas…

—Mais non…

—Mais si, c'est tout à fait ça!

—Ça suffit ! Blaise on s'en va ! Tranchai-je, Excusez-nous, monsieur, mais dans ces conditions…

—Oui, je comprends…

—Ils prennent la fuite, c'est la preuve que ce sont des sales copieurs !

—Ouais, copieurs !

Je tirai Blaise par la manche, et nous revînmes dans la boutique, où nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson, une autre de nos camarades de Poudlard. Le QI moyen commençait à descendre vachement bas, pour un endroit où il y avait des livres.

—Oh, salut vous deux !

—Salut, Pansy !

—Copieur ! Tu devrais pas avoir le droit d'écrire, connard !

—Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, S'enquit Pansy.

—Zabini a copié le bouquin de Rick Tüssempra ! Dit Parvati.

—C'est honteux ! Dit Trelawney.

—Sauf qu'il a mis un couple trop nul dedans ! Ajouta Lavander.

—Il mérite que je lui fasse écrire cent lignes avec son sang !

—Rick Tüssempra ? Je connais, oui. Hum…Blaise, tu me déçois !

—Mais Pansy…

—Parkinson, Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, Blaise s'est inspiré…de…tu sais, ce que Draco t'a raconté il y a quelques mois, quand tu-sais-quoi est arrivé…

—Je sais…

—Mais alors, pourquoi ?

—Pour te faire chier ! Mihiiii hahahahahaha !

Nous partîmes en quatrième vitesse, mais elles nous poursuivirent dans la rue. La situation se corsa quand Rita Skeeter, cette exécrable journaliste, se joignit à elles avec sa plume à papote. Super, Blaise allait passer pour un plagieur dans toute la communauté magique, maintenant !

Rita a toujours eu une dent contre moi, elle me surnomme « Miss Perfection » et m'avait déjà fait passer pour une allumeuse coureuse de joueurs de Quidditch quand j'avais 15 ans. Imaginez son excitation à l'idée de cracher sur mon compagnon !

Rita a aussi, il faut le reconnaître, des talents de manipulatrice, elle sait comment s'y prendre pour créer une foule en colère, avec les mots qu'il faut. Or, cet auteur jusqu'ici pour moi mystérieux, Rick Tüssempra, est en phase de devenir une icône littéraire dans les années qui suivent. Son premier roman, _L'enfant du temps_, celui que Blaise aurait soi-disant copié, ne l'avait pas propulsé bien loin, mais en revanche, son dernier titre, _Aurore Boréale_, est un véritable best-seller…

(Hermione s'interrompit quelques secondes, ayant remarqué que beaucoup de personnes dans le public murmuraient des « Ah, oui, je connais ce livre, ma femme/fille/sœur/cousine en est fan, elle ne parle plus que de ça, même qu'elle est amoureuse du gars… »)

Je n'ai pas lu _Aurore Boréale_, mais on m'a dit que ça parlait d'une histoire d'amour entre une sorcière et un strangulot divinement beau qui rend les lectrices folles…Enfin, donc, si Mr Tüssempa est si célèbre, ses fans sont agressives si on lui fait le moindre affront, et Rita n'a pas hésité à user de ça pour les manipuler, quand bien même elles n'avaient pas lu _L'enfant du temps_.

Vous avez-vu à quoi ressemble Blaise ? Il est très grand, près de deux mètres, et il est plutôt bien baraqué, et même son regard est assez impressionnant. Et bien, face à toutes ces petites nanas de moins de 20 ans, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon terrorisé ! Et je le comprends, ces filles hurlant le nom du petit strangulot fictif comme si c'était l'homme de leur vie, s'égosillant et éructant que Blaise était un « copieur », un « monstre », et exigeant qu'on le mette en prison, ça avait un côté effrayant. L'une d'entre elles déclara: «Hiiiiiii!» et la vitre derrière nous se brisa, des éclats de verre volèrent dans tous les sens. Tiens, la voix humaine ne peut pas briser le verre non ? Il n'y a pas trop de fréquences ? Soit Neis se trompait, soit ce cri n'avait rien d'humain.

—Sale copieur, on aura ta peau !

—Rick chéri a plus de talent que tu n'en auras jamais, pauvre blaireau !

J'ai serré Blaise contre moi, comme si c'était la fin du monde, mais au moins ça, ça n'avait rien de désagréable. Le Ministère est alors intervenu, alerté par le libraire. Malheureusement, et comme Harry vous l'a expliqué, ils n'étaient pas très doux avec les civiles. J'ai cru percevoir que quelqu'un appelait mon nom, mais je n'ai pas compris qu'il s'agissait de Luna. Et puis, El Tigre est intervenu, et comme vous le savez, Blaise et moi en avons profité pour partir.

Nous nous sommes ainsi retrouvés dans le carrefour à côté, le Croisement de Salem. Nous y aperçurent une femme habillée en noir avec un grand chapeau et une jeune-fille asiatique en costume traditionnel, avec le visage maquillé en blanc, pire que Neis. En nous approchant, on comprit que c'était Cius et Emy, mais c'était trop tard, ils nous avaient vus.

—Ah tiens, que faites-vous là ?

—On pourrait vous demander la même chose. Au fait, je vous présente ma cousine Sakura, héhé.

—Konichiwa.

—Bonjour Cius, Dit Blaise qui n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans leur nouveau jeu bizarre, Tu as retiré tous tes piercings ? Et puis tu es…blanc.

—Oui. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Japonais que je ne peux pas être Blanc, la nationalité et l'ethnie sont deux choses distinctes.

—Oui, mais là, tu es vraiment blanc comme neige.

—Ah, tu parlais de mon anti-bronzage ? J'ai fait une séance de banc lunaire, au lunarium, tu aimes?

Ce garçon est fou.

—Lunarium…Dit Emy d'un air rêveur, Ce mot me donne l'impression d'être dans une forêt enchantée sous la pleine lune, et Luna, nue et resplendissante, nous inonde de ses rayons bénéfiques…

Oui, Cius est fou, mais comparé à sa petite amie, il a air sain d'esprit.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Reprit Blaise.

—On attend d'être servis à la poste et mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Cius désignait une affiche derrière nous qu'il venait de remarquer. C'était une publicité pour le salon cosmétique _Aubin&Marie_. C'était assez drôle à regarder, une geisha en colère. Sur le moment, je ne voyais pas trop où était le mal.

—J'ai entendu parler d'eux, Poursuivit-il, Ils fabriquent leurs produits non seulement en exploitant les travailleurs, mais en plus, ils les testent sur des animaux !

—D'où tu tiens ça ? Répliquai-je, soucieuse de savoir quelles étaient ses sources avant de marcher.

—Il y avait un article sur eux dans _Magie verte_.

—_Magie verte ?_

—C'est le fanzine des sorciers écologistes et militants, publié partout dans le monde dans les cinq langues les plus parlées et imprimé sur du papier recyclé !

—Ah…

—Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Emy.

—On essaye d'échapper à une foule en colère qui veut faire la peau à Blaise parce que soi-disant il aurait plagié un livre qu'il n'a jamais lu et dont il n'avait même pas entendu parler.

—D'accord, je vois. Moi, on ne me l'avait jamais fait, ce coup-là…Enfin, il faut dire que je suis tellement considérée comme une tordue qu'aucun autre auteur ne veut se risquer à prétendre qu'il aurait écrit la même chose que moi…

—Ils vont bientôt se rendre compte qu'on est partis et vont nous chercher…

—D'ailleurs, je crois entendre qu'ils arrivent…

—On peut les retenir, Proposa Emy, Planquez-vous dans cette pharmacie en attendant…

Les ombres de nos poursuivants étaient entrain de passer l'angle de la rue, alors, nous avons suivis son conseil et sommes entrés dans la pharmacie. Severus Rogue, qui avait été notre professeur à Poudlard, s'y trouvait et était très absorbé dans la contemplation d'un bocal contenant un paléocortex de lémurien, il ne fit pas attention à nous. Les vitrines du magasin étant assez larges, nous préférâmes avancer afin de nous cacher derrière les étagères et ne pas être visibles depuis le dehors. J'entendis comme une musique de restaurant chinois…enfin japonais, du shamisen, il me semble. Nous nous sommes faufilés entre les rayons, et profitant que Rogue interpellait le pharmacien pour l'interroger sur un prix, nous nous sommes même glissés dans une pièce interdite au public, une sorte de petite réserve.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, car nous avions couru, et qu'enfin, je me sentais en sécurité. Je regardai Blaise en haletant.

—On a eu chaud…

—C'est vraiment injuste, cette bande de gourdasses qui t'accusent ainsi…Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller leur crêper le chignon !

—Calme-toi, tout finira par se tasser, elles ne peuvent pas obtenir gain de cause pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide…

—Moi, ça me révolte !

J'étais fâchée, mais il a mis sa main sur mon épaule et…

~oOo~

—Et…? Demanda Morcol.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle ne pourrait jamais raconter ce qui s'était ensuite passé, surtout devant tant de personnes.

La vérité était que la main de Blaise, depuis son épaule, était remontée jusqu'à ses cheveux, pour la caresser tendrement. Sa colère avait alors fait place à un autre sentiment, autrement plus positif, et elle s'était pelotonnée contre Blaise, pour l'enlacer, et délicatement, il l'avait embrassée.

Les événements s'étaient ensuite enchaînés. Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa première fois aurait eu lieu contre un tonneau rempli d'yeux de tritons, mais cela fut tout de même fabuleux, et la peur d'être surpris par le pharmacien rajoutait du piment à la situation.

—On est restés très longtemps dans cette pièce, Dit-elle, en serrant les dents, On a attendu très très longtemps que ça se tasse dehors, vais-je dire…

~oOo~

Au bout d'un moment, donc, nous avons décidés qu'il était temps de sortir.

—Attends, Dis-je, Je viens d'aviser une porte, là…

Ça n'avait probablement aucune importance, mais j'ai toujours été très curieuse. Trop, diront certains. C'était sans doute pas bien de ma part d'avoir voulu regarder dans cette pièce car ça ne me concernait pas, mais en l'occurrence, j'ai eu raison.

A peine nous eûmes franchis le seuil que nous entendîmes des voix, non-humaines, mais s'exprimant dans un langage articulé.

—Des Elfes !

En effet, une dizaine d'Elfes étaient occupés à travailler à diverses tâches comme couper et broyer les ingrédients pour potions. Ils levèrent la tête tous en même temps en nous voyant.

—Etes-vous payés pour ce travail ? Leur demandai-je automatiquement.

—Payés ? Répondit l'un d'entre eux, Pourquoi serions-nous payés, nous sommes des Elfes, et nous sommes contents de travailler pour les sorciers !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, Blaise du me retenir pour que je ne balance pas de coup de pied dans le premier bocal venu. Furieuse, je me dirigeai d'un pas hâtif dans la petite réserve, puis dans la boutique, où le pharmacien haussa les sourcils de me découvrir là.

—Mais que faisiez-vous dans cet endroit réservé au personnel, mademoiselle ?

Je remarquai que Rogue était toujours là, depuis tout ce temps. A ce qu'il paraît, c'est leur meilleur client, il a atteint des records inénarrables sur leur carte de fidélité. Blaise arriva derrière moi.

—Professeur ?

—Granger ? Zabini ?

—C'est une honte ! Hurlai-je à l'adresse du pharmacien.

—Quoi donc ? Répondit l'homme, outragé au moins autant que moi.

—Venez, professeur, on va vous montrer quelque chose !

—Hermione…Tenta de me prévenir Blaise.

Mais à ce moment-là, un type aux cheveux poivre et sel passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte (sur le moment, je ne savais pas que c'était le Dr Hélium) et interpella Blaise, en lui disant qu'il voulait lui parler un instant. Mon compagnon haussa les épaules et le suivit après m'avoir adressé un dernier regard.

Je ne laissai pas le choix à Rogue et le trainai par la manche jusqu'à la pièce aux Elfes. Une fois que nous y fûmes, j'attendis sa réaction.

—Ces pauvres travailleurs sont exploités honteusement, on ne les paye pas !

—Et alors ?

—Comment ça, « et alors » ? Ça ne vous choque pas ?

—Et comment croyez-vous que les cuisines de Poudlard fonctionnent, sinon selon le même principe ? Le principe qui vous a rempli l'estomac trois fois par jour lorsque vous étiez étudiante !

—Ben, justement, j'ai toujours été contre !

—Et moi, je m'en suis toujours tamponné les amygdales ! On ne peut pas porter toute la misère du monde !

—Mais…

Mon degré d'énervement amplifiait de seconde en seconde, je distribuai des badges de la SALE (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes) à tous les Elfes.

—Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette société, Miss Granger ?

—Ma société ! J'en suis la fondatrice, la présidente et…

—Et l'unique membre, Me railla-t-il.

—Non…nous sommes trois !

—Ce n'est pas bien de faire du chantage affectif à Potter et à Weasley…

—C'est ça, moquez-vous, mais un jour…

—Oui, sans doute…

Je ne me débinai pas, et devant un pharmacien consterné et un Rogue hilare, je retraçai l'historique de mon mouvement aux Elfes, leur expliquant leurs droits. C'est normal qu'ils ne comprennent pas au départ, le manque d'information des principaux concernés qui ignorent leurs droits a toujours été un obstacle.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure durant lequel ils me laissèrent parler, le cher Severus n'avait toujours pas calmé son fou rire.

—Miss Granger, quand je vous enseignais, je vous trouvais vraiment très chiante, si vous me permettez le terme, à toujours vouloir démontrer à tort et travers que vous aviez raison…Mais maintenant, avec du recul, je découvre qu'en réalité, vous êtes très divertissante à perdre votre temps dans des discours qui n'intéressent personne !

—Le jour où un Elfe sera Ministre de la Magie, je me ferai un plaisir de savourer la déconvenue sur votre visage !

—Ça sent le roussi…Dit le pharmacien, soudain alarmé.

—Ouais, ça sent le roussi pour vous, attendez un peu que vous dénonce…Quand je pense que je vous ai déjà acheté des…

—Non, je veux dire, ça sent vraiment le roussi…au sens littéral !

—C'est vrai qu'il y a comme une odeur de brûlé, Dit Rogue en reniflant.

Je me calmai un peu, remarquant qu'ils disaient vrai : quelque chose était entrain de flamber quelque part.

—Ça vient d'au-dessus ! Dis-je.

Je levai les yeux pour fixer le plafond, convaincue de me tromper car je ne voyais pas comment la source du fumet pouvait venir de là. Et contre toute attente, le carré d'une trappe se dessina et pivota, laissant voir le visage apeuré d'une femme très belle et très maquillée, derrière elle, la lueur des flammes révélait des ombres inquiétantes.

—Mr Aubin, Cria-t-elle, Il y a quelqu'un qui a mis le feu dans la boutique, avec un fouet bizarre qui fait du feu !

Je lorgnai le badge épinglé sur sa poitrine (sans doute siliconée): «Alana, _Aubin&Marie_», avec le logo de la boutique que je reconnu pour l'avoir vu sur l'affiche publicitaire dénoncée par Cius.

—Quoi ? Vous fournissez les cosmétiques sorciers _Aubin&Marie_ en plus ?

—Il faut sortir d'ici ! Coupa Alana.

Je laissai là mes préoccupations éthiques pour fuir vers la sortie avec les autres. Une fois dehors, il me parut que le plus intelligent à faire était de retrouver Blaise. Je quittai Rogue et Mr Aubin pour me lancer à sa recherche dans les rues.

J'arrivai à la hauteur de _Fleury et Botts_, où Emy se tenait, seule, un morceau de parchemin à la main.

—Etrange, Marmonna-t-elle en lorgnant son papier.

Mais je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes aventures pour la journée : Cius déboula en courant, toujours habillé en geisha, mais son shamisen avait deux cordes cassées.

—Emy ! Elle arrive !

—Comment?

—Elle m'a trouvé et elle me poursuit, il ne faut pas rester là, planquons-nous !

Et sans même me demander mon avis, il m'a attrapée par la main en passant près de moi, et on s'est tous les trois engouffrés chez _Fleury et Botts_. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ces courses-poursuites.

—Mais… Emy Douçamère ! Dit le libraire.

—Il faut qu'on se cache, Dit celle-ci.

—Pourquoi ?

—Il y a une folle qui veut la tuer ! Dit Cius.

Et rebelote, une fois encore, je me suis retrouvée à devoir me cacher parmi les étagères, la seule différence, c'est qu'au lieu d'ingrédients pour potions, c'était des livres.

La folle en question est entrée et a commencé à pousser des grognements de rage.

—Vous cherchez Emy Douçamère ? Dit le libraire, Oh, regardez, elle est là !

Nous entendîmes un bruit de carton massacré à coup de poings.

—Oh, zut, suis-je bête, c'était juste un présentoir !

Je ne voyais pas la femme, tout au plus, je devinais qu'elle devait être assez bien en colère pour être aussi hargneuse.

—J'avoue que je n'adore pas tes livres, Dis-je à Emy, Mais de là à vouloir te tuer…

—C'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Cius, alors elle veut m'évincer…

—Hein ?

—Elle s'approche…on n'a pas le choix, on va devoir la combattre…je sais: on va se servir des livres !

—Ah oui ?

Combattre grâce aux livres, utiliser l'intellect plutôt que les muscles, c'est ce que j'ai toujours répété à Harry et Ron!

—On va lui balancer des bouquins dans la gueule! Dit Emy, à ma déconvenue.

Elle joignit geste à la parole et s'élança à la rencontre de son adversaire avec des volumes plein les bras. J'entendis les bruits de coups. Emy reculait. Bientôt, j'allais découvrir le visage de son assaillante.

—Attention, Hermione, elle en a ramassé un !

Je levai la tête, mais il était trop tard, et pouf !

~oOo~

—Comment ça, « et pouf » ? Que s'est-il passé ?

—Je n'en sais rien, Dit Hermione, l'air désolé, Ça doit être à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu connaissance. Et si j'essaie de reconstituer ce qui s'est passé, cette femme m'a envoyé un livre très lourd dans la figure, ce qui m'a causé cette blessure et cette perte de connaissance. Je n'en sais donc pas plus.

—Très bien. Miss Douçamère est justement notre témoin suivant, Miss Douçamère, venez ici, je vous prie! Et jetez ce gobelet de thé dans une poubelle en passant!

—Je peux au moins avoir du chocolat?

—Non.

—Vous n'êtes pas un marrant.

—En effet.

Emy fit une moue et se leva alors qu'Hermione regagnait sa place.

—En vrai, qu'est-ce t'as fait avec Blaise dans la réserve du pharmacien? Lui chuchota Harry.

—On a juste parlé.

—C'est ça, et moi, je suis Ulrich le Foldingue!

—Emy va témoigner...

—Change pas de sujet!

—On parie qu'elle va encore raconter des choses qui n'ont pas de sens? Je veux dire, bien entendu, elle ne va pas mentir devant un tribunal, mais rien ne l'empêche de dire la vérité avec sa manière si particulière...

Emy avait pris place à la tribune, grimaçant à l'idée d'être privée de thé et de chocolat.

—Emy Douçamère, une petite célébrité, fierté de la littérature sorcière anglaise, Dit Morcol, Mais vous n'êtes pas très «poeple» pour autant, n'est-ce pas?

—Je ne pense pas, non...

—Cependant, un détail de votre vie privée que personne n'ignore, c'est votre compagnon actuel, celui qui s'est présenté ici habillé en femme!

—Il aime la fantaisie, que voulez-vous...

—Et avant même que le procès ait commencé, il a réussi à remplacer le lait dans mon café par du lait de soja!

—Oh, par Mélusine, c'est affreux!

—Vous êtes entrain de vous gausser de moi?

—Je n'oserais pas... Le lait, c'était juste une blague, en plus, Cius n'a rien contre le lait de vache, puisqu'il n'est qu'ovo-lacto-végétarien...

—Racontez votre journée, s'il vous plait...

—D'accord.

~RECIT D'EMY~

C'était le matin, j'étais dans cet état particulier situé entre le sommeil et la veille, où on ignore qui on est, si on est un homme ou une femme, innocent ou criminel. C'est très grisant, parce que dans ces moments-là, j'imagine avec délice que je suis peut-être une psychopathe internée dans un asile.

Et puis, une hirondelle m'a réveillée, l'onirisme fut rompu. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai la présence gargantuesque de moult tubes. Oui, des tubes, j'en vois tous les jours, toutes les nuits, partout, des tubes. Et les gens que je regarde sont aussi des tubes. Je suis un tube. (« Toc toc ! » chuchota Hermione à Harry et tous deux pouffèrent de rire.)

Un tube à plumes se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec un colis pour moi. J'eus le vain espoir que c'était du chocolat, mais visiblement, quelqu'un avait décidé de m'envoyer un simple bouquet de fleurs. Un fan de mes livres ? Pas du tout, j'allais l'apprendre à mes dépends. Une enveloppe accompagnait le bouquet que je pris en mains, la lettre que je découvris était pleine de catachrèses, d'hypallages, de synecdoques, d'aphérèses et d'anacoluthes. Je la parcourus des yeux avant de me rendre compte que les fleurs étaient des tubes plutôt agressifs, des tubes digestifs. Visiblement, l'expéditeur avait la main verte, les sages végétaux n'eurent besoin que de quinze secondes pour évoluer et se muer en un titanesque amas de lianes solides comme l'acier et de bourgeons donnant naissance à maintes fleurs munies de dents.

Les racines virent s'enrouler autour de mes chevilles, me tirant et me traînant à terre pour me tracter comme un bol alimentaire vers l'orifice gastrique situé au fond du calice de la fleur.

Cius est arrivé, tel mon prince bleu en pyjama, la bouche écumante de dentifrice, ce qui lui donnait l'air atteint de la rage. Commença alors le combat olympien de l'animal végétarien et du végétal carnivore, le choc des contraires. Utilisant sa baguette, il jetait les sortilèges lui permettant de couper les fleurs et de sectionner toutes les tiges, démantelant l'Amazonie miniature qui avait décidé de m'absorber.

La fleur est l'organe reproductif de la plante. La fleur est un sexe qui se met sur son trente et un. Cius s'est mis à émasculer la plante qui m'attaquait.

« Mori », en japonais signifie « forêt ». Cius est forêt. Et quand il détruit cette plante, c'est la forêt qui détruit la forêt. Cius s'est donc suicidé, ou du moins auto-castré.

(Harry ne résista plus et laissa échapper : « Mais elle est complètement toc toc, où va-t-elle chercher des raisonnements comme celui-là ? », ensuite, il tourna la tête vers Cius pour voir ce que celui-ci pensait de la tirade peu commune de sa petite amie, pour découvrir qu'il était complètement hilare sous sa perruque de geisha. « D'accord, ils sont tous les deux maboules ! »)

Une fois Cius victorieux et le bouquet délétère ad patres, je me relevai. Il me demanda :

— Emy, d'où venait cette horreur ?

Je lui parlai alors de la lettre. Il la prit pour la lire, où du moins, pour essayer de déchiffrer cet amas de hiéroglyphes :

—Mais…c'est…cette femme qui t'a écrit…elle est…amoureuse de moi !

—Oui, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle a essayé de me transformer en engrais, parce qu'elle veut t'avoir…

—Mais comment ça se fait ? Je ne la connais pas…

—Et bien, tu as une admiratrice secrète.

—Mais c'est toi l'écrivaine célèbre, et moi, je suis…

—Tu es le bassiste de ASHEs ! (Cette phrase n'avait rien d'authentique, mais une fois de plus, pour ne pas qu'Alita se pose de question, il fallait inventer, en l'occurrence, que le groupe avait déjà du succès. La vérité était que la demoiselle mystérieuse avait vu Cius à la Foire du Livre Sorcier et s'en était tout de suite entichée.)

—Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'on s'en prenne à toi et qu'on essaie de te tuer ! Dit solennellement Cius, Je vais essayer de trouver cette femme et faire en sorte que tu ne reçoives plus de «cadeau» de ce genre !

Je n'allais pas le contrarier, il se serait fait sepukku. Et puis, je brûlais de connaître son plan d'action.

—Nous allons nous rendre à la Poste du Chemin de Traverse, ce hibou n'a pas l'air d'avoir un maître, donc il vient peut-être de là-bas, de la poste…

—Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer si elle est là et qu'elle te reconnaît ? Elle risque de te sauter au cou en hurlant…

—Ouais, je vais me déguiser…

—Je suggère qu'on prenne le petit-déjeuner avant.

Une fois habillés, nous rejoignîmes les autres et nous assistâmes à un concert particulier qui ne semblait avoir qu'une seule finalité : plonger Hermione dans une cuve d'opprobre. Heureusement qu'il y avait du thé. Un bon Lapsan Su-Chang, ça fait passer tout !

C'est ensuite que vint le problème du déguisement de Cius. Nous nous penchâmes sur ce que nous avions dans nos valises.

—Et bien, Constatai-je, Il n'y a que ce yukata de théâtre que je mets pour amuser certains intervieweurs…

—Euh certes, mais…

—Voyons, Cius…

Je ne sais pas quelle expression arborait mon visage, mais ce devait être celle du sadisme, car sur le sien, on lisait l'anxiété. Il faut savoir qu'un yukata est un kimono léger pour porter en été, et plus facile à mettre que le kimono traditionnel qui nécessite de suivre des cours seulement pour apprendre à l'enfiler correctement. Et si en plus c'était un costume de théâtre, cela ne posait aucun problème.

Mais c'était un kimono féminin.

—Il faut vraiment que je m'habille en femme ?

—J'en ai peur. Je vais demander à Xenophilius s'il peut nous aider.

Je revins quelques temps après, avec mes deux trouvailles.

—Alors ?

—Et bien, il m'a donné cette perruque et ce shamisen (un instrument à cordes japonais), et il nous souhaite bonne chance. Il y a vraiment n'importe quoi dans son grenier, mais c'est bien utile !

—Bon, ben, j'ai pas le choix, on dirait…

—Mais si…

—Non, j'ai dit que je te protégerais, et je le ferai ! Tu m'aides à me maquiller ?

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rire quand nous étions dans la salle de bain, enfermés pour ne pas être dérangés. Cius se mit torse nu, le maquillage traditionnel de geisha s'étalant également sur le cou, la nuque et les épaules, pour donner l'impression que leur corps entier est blanc comme de la porcelaine.

—Je crains que tu doives enlever tout…

—Je ne vais pas me mettre à poil pour ça ?

—Par « tout », je n'entendais pas tes vêtements, mes tes décorations métalliques, un maquillage aussi épais peut faire disparaître bien des aspérités, mais là quand même…

—Ah ouais…tu veux bien m'aider ?

Commença alors une séance d'archéologie consistant à mettre à jour le véritable visage de Cius, enfoui depuis des millénaires sous les décombres de la métallurgie médiévale de son adolescence. Parfois, ça lui faisait mal, et il émettait un petit «aïe». Une odeur de rhum rance et de sueur de trois jours parvint jusqu'à nos narines et la voix de Manu succéda au délicat fumet qui devait avoir trouvé son chemin par le trou de la serrure :

—Tiens, tiens, la barjot et l'herbivore font du sado-maso dans la salle de bain, yak yak yak !

Une fois tous les piercings ôtés, je les rangeai dans un écrin comme si c'était les joyaux de la couronne. Cius passait un linge sur son visage rougi par les afflux sanguins et se regardait dans le miroir comme si ce n'était pas son reflet. Je lui appliquai alors le maquillage blanc à l'aide d'une petite truelle, avant de lui mettre des touches de rouge et noire sur les yeux et de rose pâle sur les joues, sans oublier le coup de pinceau vermillon sur les lèvres qui donne aux bouches des Nippones l'aspect de cerises confites. Ensuite, je l'aidai à enfiler la perruque et le yukata et nous étions fins prêts à nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, armés d'un shamisen.

Au sortir de la salle de bain, Manu était toujours là, et il nous gratifia d'un sourire goguenard « Alors, la séance SM est terminée, elle s'est bien amusée la dominatrice ? ». Alors que nous cheminions vers l'escalier, il s'est installé devant le miroir que nous venions d'abandonné, et déclara, hilare :

—Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, voici ASHEs, avec à la batterie, Cius, l'herbivore qui mange la pelouse _«Meuh meuh ! J'aime ruminer de l'herbe !»,_ à la guitare, Ron…euh...ouais, lui, je le connais pas euh...Poil de Carotte! A la basse, Hal, le maricón qui fait du flamenco _«Soy una moñaaaa, mi pelirrojo queridoooo, esto es mi culoooo, jodeme ay ay ay!» _(2)_,_ et Neis, la gothopouffe chanteuse d'opéra _«Aaaaah, je ris de me voir si laaaaaaide dans ce miroir!»_

Nous arrivâmes assez tôt à Londres, et nous entrâmes dans la poste, pour voir si nous y trouverions le hibou qui m'avait livré la lettre et la salade garnie qui va avec, ainsi que l'expéditrice.

L'employé semblait n'en avoir rien à cirer.

—Désolé, Miss, nous n'avons pas le droit de dévoiler l'identité de cette personne…

—Elle a essayé de me tuer ! Les autorités auraient au contraire tout intérêt à effectuer des recherches sur elle, puisqu'elle compte manifestement nuire à un autre être humain !

—Je regrette, je ne peux pas.

—Excusez-moi, Intervint une autre employée, aux cheveux rouges pétants, Mais vous ne seriez pas Emy Douçamère ?

La demoiselle rougit légèrement. Je lui souris.

—Enfin, bien sûr que c'est vous, Ajouta-t-elle, Je posais juste la question pour…enfin…J'adore vos livres…Quelqu'un essaie de vous tuer ?

—Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre accompagnée d'un bouquet de plantes anthropophages, et j'aimerais connaître mon ennemie…

Elle jeta un œil suppliant à son collègue, celui-ci demeura inflexible. A ce moment-là, d'autres clients entrèrent. En me tournant, je reconnus Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, leur fils Teddy, et Sirius Black, qui s'adressa à une cinquième personne qui restait dehors :

—Tu vas où, Sev' ?

—A la pharmacie.

—Okay, moi je reste avec Remus…

—Tiens, Miss Emy, Engagea ledit Remus, Comment allez-vous ?

—Très bien, et vous ?

—Bien aussi.

—Et qui c'est, ça ? Demanda Sirius en lorgnant Cius.

—Elle ? C'est ma cousine Sakura.

—Konichiwa !

Je savais qu'ils l'avaient tous reconnu, néanmoins, ils jouèrent le jeu.

—Konichiwa, petite fleur de cerisier, Dit Remus en exécutant un salut à la japonaise.

—Vous voulez que je vous serve, messieurs-dame ? Demanda l'employé pas marrant.

—Euh… oui, Dit Tonks en s'avançant, J'aimerais envoyer cette lettre à ma mère.

La demoiselle aux cheveux rouges observa un moment son collègue cherchant un hibou pour Tonks, et puis, elle me fit signe d'approcher pour me dire discrètement:

—Je peux vous aider à retrouver cette personne que vous cherchez…nous notons le nom de nos clients dans un document comptable, si vous me donnez l'enveloppe, j'effectuerai des recherches et je trouverai sûrement…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour lui glisser la lettre d'un air discret. Elle regarda son collègue d'un air anxieux alors qu'il écrivait dans le registre en question.

—T-O-N-K-S, N-Y-M-P…Anonna-t-il.

—Merci, Dit la jeune-fille aux cheveux rouges, Mais vous allez devoir patienter un peu le temps que je fasse tout ça sans qu'il me voie…et puis, on risque d'avoir d'autre clients à servir…attendez dehors, je viendrais vous chercher pendant ma pause…

J'acquiesçai et fit signe à Cius qu'on s'en allait.

—Au revoir, Emy, Me lança-t-elle alors que l'autre nous écoutait à nouveau, C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse rien faire !

Nous sortîmes à peu près en même temps que Sirius et les Lupin, qui partirent assez vite, pour aller au magasin de jouets. Pendant ce temps-là, Cius et moi restâmes dans le Croisement de Salem à patienter.

Le temps nous parut long, heureusement, l'arrivée d'Hermione et Blaise nous procura un peu de distraction:

—Ah tiens, que faites-vous là ? Demanda Hermione.

—On pourrait vous demander la même chose, Répondis-je, Au fait, je vous présente ma cousine Sakura, héhé.

—Konichiwa.

—Bonjour Cius, Dit Blaise qui n'a aucun humour. Tu as retiré tous tes piercings ? Et puis tu es…blanc.

—Oui. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Japonais que je ne peux pas être Blanc, la nationalité et l'ethnie sont deux choses distinctes.

—Oui, mais là, tu es vraiment blanc comme neige.

—Ah, tu parlais de mon anti-bronzage ? J'ai fait une séance de banc lunaire, au lunarium, tu aimes?

Je trouvai cette idée exquisément folle, et j'en rajoutai :

—Lunarium…Ce mot me donne l'impression d'être dans une forêt enchantée sous la pleine lune, et Luna, nue et resplendissante, nous inonde de ses rayons bénéfiques…

Hermione, qui a encore moins d'humour que Blaise, me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée, d'ailleurs, je sais qu'elle fait partie de ces gens qui me considèrent comme la reine des tordues, mais je trouve très délectable d'observer la figure défaite des gens à qui je sors mes «perles».

(«Parce qu'en plus, elle en est consciente ?» Songea Harry)

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Reprit Blaise.

—On attend d'être servis à la poste et mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'écria Cius, remarquant une affiche publicitaire, J'ai entendu parler d'eux, Poursuivit-il, Ils fabriquent leurs produits non seulement en exploitant les travailleurs, mais en plus, ils les testent sur des animaux !

—D'où tu tiens ça ? Questionna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

—Il y avait un article sur eux dans _Magie verte_.

—_Magie verte_ ?

—C'est le fanzine des sorciers écologistes et militants, publié partout dans le monde dans les cinq langues les plus parlées et imprimé sur du papier recyclé !

—Ah…

—Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je leur demandai.

—On essaye d'échapper à une foule en colère qui veut faire la peau à Blaise parce que soi-disant il aurait plagié un livre qu'il n'a jamais lu et dont il n'avait même pas entendu parler.

—D'accord, je vois. Moi, on ne me l'avait jamais fait, ce coup-là…Enfin, il faut dire que je suis tellement considérée comme une tordue qu'aucun autre auteur ne veut se risquer à prétendre qu'il aurait écrit la même chose que moi…

—Ils vont bientôt se rendre compte qu'on est partis et vont nous chercher…

—D'ailleurs, je crois entendre qu'ils arrivent…

—On peut les retenir, Leur proposai-je, Planquez-vous dans cette pharmacie en attendant…

Hermione jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et emmena Blaise dans la pharmacie. Ils disparurent au moment où la bande de fans de Rick Tüssempra en colère déboula en grondant comme une armée de bulldogs. La première personne qui nous fit face ressemblait justement à un chien, une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré.

—On va te faire la peau, Blaise, ça t'apprendra à aimer les Sang-de-Bourbes !

—C'est pas du tout ça, Parkinson ! Intervint une autre fille, qui à défaut de ressembler à un chien avait l'air d'une truffe, On déteste Zabini parce qu'il a copié, pas parce que sa copine a des parents moldus !

—Désolée, Brown, mais je ne peux toujours pas saquer ça…

—Oui, mais là, c'est pas Granger, c'est Zabini ! Reprit une troisième, qui avait l'air d'origine indienne. Zabini, tu vas déguster !

—C'est vraiment trop de la merde! Renchérit la truffe, En plus de copier, tu mets un couple qui ne se peut pas! Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'écrire, cona…mais où qu'il est passé ?

La foule sembla se calmer, ne sachant que faire. Je remarquai la présence de la vieille Rita Skeeter. Je craignais qu'elles n'aient l'idée de chercher dans la pharmacie. Cius se mit alors à jouer du shamisen comme un enragé, tout en chantant des comptines de gosse de maternelle en japonais. C'était affreux, surtout que la batterie lui convenait mieux, mais cela eut l'effet escompté: la foule fit attention à nous et non aux fugitifs.

—Emy Douçamère ! Ulula Skeeter, On dirait que la littérature va marquer cette journée!

—Ah bon ?

—Oui, et d'ailleurs, vous devriez faire un discours pour ces pauvres fans en colère…

—Comment ça ?

Elle m'ignora et s'adressa aux donzelles surexcitées :

—Cher boréalomaniaques, Emy Douçamère, écrivaine très populaire, souhaite exprimer son soutien à son collègue Rick, si cruellement plagié…

—Ouaaaaiiiiis ! Hurla l'armée d'andouilles.

—Excusez-moi, Rita, mais je n'ai jamais dit que…

—Emy, c'est à vous, elles vous attendent !

—Mais je m'en fiche!

—Oh, Emy, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez toutes sortes de manies bizarres, comme de manger des fruits pourris…

—Oui, j'aime laisser la nature cuisiner pour moi, mais…

—Pouvez faire une démonstration ? Que quelqu'un apporte une poire blette à Emy !

—Pourquoi ? J'en ai déjà une devant moi…

Rita rit jaune. Cius augmenta le volume de sa chanson et se mit à la hurler dans les oreilles de la journaliste pour l'indisposer. Elle fit une grimace.

—C'est quoi ce travello ?

—Ma cousine Sakura.

—Vous savez que c'est interdit ?

—De s'habiller en femme ? Ce pays est-il si coincé ?

—Non, mais se déguiser en dehors de mardi gras, c'est interdit, cela perturbe l'ordre public !

—Alors, pourquoi on ne vous arrête pas, Rita ?

—Je ne suis pas déguisée !

—Si, vous portez une robe appartenant à votre grand-mère.

—Sale petite…Où sont les gars du Ministère ?

—Je crois qu'ils recherchent El Tigre…Dit l'une des filles.

—C'est vrai que lui aussi il se déguise…Et l'autre transex, il peut arrêter de chanter comme un mariole ? Hurla Rita.

Cius cessa mais lui fit un grand sourire narquois.

—Ça aussi, c'est interdit: faire autant de bruit. Il a un instrument, en plus…Nuisance sonore !

Elle continuait à s'exciter, et d'autres personnes désagréables arrivèrent : le Dr Hélium, que je connaissais de nom et de vue pour avoir vu sa photo dans un article où il analysait mon cas (c'est à mourir de rire, d'ailleurs !), accompagné d'un couple très blond.

—Tiens, tiens…Mais c'est Miss Douçamère…J'ai lu vos livres, et ils me servent régulièrement d'outils psychanalytiques pour mesurer le degré de folie d'une personne…

—Vous avez baptisé une maladie mentale en mon nom…

—Oui, le fameux «syndrome d'Emy Douçamère», mais cependant, aujourd'hui, je me préoccupe d'un patient atteint de la maladie de Joberknoll…

—Qui ça ?

—Le jeune Draco Malfoy, dont voici les parents.

—Oh, bonjour Madame Malfoy !

—C'est Monsieur Malfoy, en fait.

—Ah…vous avez l'air d'une femme…

—Et lui alors, Répliqua Rita en désignant Cius.

—Moi, je suis déguisé ! Répliqua-t-il. Est-ce aussi le cas de ce monsieur ?

—Comment ça, déguisé ? Gronda le père de Draco, Je m'habille toujours comme ça.

—Merlin, Dis-je, Si ce sont vos vrais vêtements, cela signifie que…nous avons remonté le temps !

—Cool ! Exulta Cius, J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la Renaissance !

—Oui, Répondis-je, Imagine, Cius, on pourrait rencontrer des humanistes qui ont marqué l'histoire : Erasme, Dante Alighieri, Leonardo Da Vinci, Thomas More, Giovanni Pico della Mirandola…

—Ouais…Dites, Mr Malfoy, vous ne sauriez pas par hasard, quelle direction prendre pour aller à Florence ?

—Vous vous fichez de moi ?

On s'est mis à rire et ils nous ont regardés d'un air consterné. Pendant ce temps, les fans de Tüssempra semblaient se calmer et se disperser, faute de trouver Blaise.

—Vous êtes qui exactement ? Reprit le père de Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

—Moi, je sais ! Dit la mère, Vous êtes l'écrivaine préférée de Draco ! Et vous, vous devez être Cius, vous jouez dans le groupe de Ron!

—Quoi ? Mon fils vous fréquente? Pas étonnant qu'il soit dévergondé!

—Pauvre petite Alita, Se désola Hélium, Grandir dans un environnement aussi pitoyable…

—Excusez-moi, Glissa Rita, Mais je vous ai écouté et je voudrais savoir, quel est ce problème avec Draco Malfoy ?

—Et bien, venez, je vais vous expliquer, Dit Hélium.

Il la prit à part et nous restâmes face au couple Malfoy.

—Jolie canne-serpent, Dis-je, lorgnant cet objet kitsch que le père tenait en main.

—N'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, elle a l'air longue et dure…C'est pour compenser ?

—Compenser quoi ?

J'étais morte de rire. Cius soupira à mes côtés.

—Emy, ça te dérange si je te laisse ici un moment ?

—Pourquoi ?

—Je voudrais aller dans cette boutique de cosmétiques, _Aubin&Marie_…

—Oh, je connais, S'exclama la mère de Draco, Les vendeuses sont très jolies, il paraît même que ce sont des Vélanes !

—Ah oui ? Je devrais alors me protéger contre leurs charmes…

—Pas de problème, Lui dis-je.

Il partit et j'envisageai de quitter aussi les Malfoy. Après tout, l'employée de la poste ne faisait pas encore sa pause. Je pris congé en prétextant une envie d'aller aux toilettes, qui était d'ailleurs authentique, et me dirigeai dans un pub qui par chance, n'obligeait pas de consommer une boisson pour ça.

Voulez-vous que je vous raconte comment cela s'est passé ?

Si je dis ça, ce n'est pas par exhibitionnisme, je pense que le récit de mes besoins naturels n'a aucun intérêt, mais il s'est cependant passé quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel : les toilettes ont explosé pendant que j'y étais. Je pense que l'impact a eu lieu du côté masculin, mais tous les sanitaires ont été touchés. La porte de ma cabine à été défoncée, ainsi qu'une partie des murs autour de moi qui se sont écroulés. Par chance, je n'ai rien eu, mais je ne devais pas avoir l'air intelligente, assise sur le trône au milieu des décombres, alors qu'un type habillé en super-héros me regardait, ahuri.

—Excousez-moi, señorita ! Dit-il en se cachant les yeux.

Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible en murmurant « Les filles né font pas caca, les filles né font pas caca, yé rêvé cé qué yé vou ! ».

Au sortir du pub, j'ai rejoint le Croisement de Salem, et la fille aux cheveux rouges m'attendait. Les Malfoy n'étaient plus là, par contre.

—Ah, vous voilà ! Me dit-elle, Venez, je sais qui essaye de vous tuer.

Elle me tendit un papier, sur lequel elle avait écrit : « Sacha Vilen » et une adresse.

Je la remerciai en lui signant un autographe, et puis elle retourna au boulot, sa pause étant terminée. Je me mis à réfléchir à cette femme mystérieuse qui voulait ma peau. Sacha Vilen, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce nom, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas me menèrent jusque devant _Fleury et Botts._

—Etrange, Marmonnai-je.

Je levai les yeux et vit Hermione. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que Cius était de retour, l'air assez anxieux.

—Emy ! Elle arrive !

—Comment?

—Elle m'a trouvé et elle me poursuit, il ne faut pas rester là, planquons-nous !

Ne voyant pas d'autre solution, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la librairie, emmenant Hermione avec nous.

—Mais… Emy Douçamère ! Dit le libraire.

—Il faut qu'on se cache !

—Pourquoi ?

—Il y a une folle qui veut la tuer ! Dit Cius.

Nous courûmes nous cacher dans les rayonnages, Sacha Vilen entra, je l'entendis grogner après moi, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.

—Vous cherchez Emy Douçamère ? Dit le libraire, Oh, regardez, elle est là !

Il y eu un bruit de carton massacré à coup de poings.

—Oh, zut, suis-je bête, c'était juste un présentoir !

—J'avoue que je n'adore pas tes livres, Me confia Hermione, Mais de là à vouloir te tuer…

—C'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Cius, alors elle veut m'évincer…

—Hein ?

—Elle s'approche…on n'a pas le choix, on va devoir la combattre…je sais: on va se servir des livres !

—Ah oui ?

—On va lui balancer des bouquins dans la gueule!

Je me saisis d'un volume et tentai ma chance. Cela ne fit pas grand mal à Sacha, et je frémis à l'idée qu'elle ose toucher Cius. Je lui lançai d'autres livres, et elle en attrapa un, prête à contrattaquer.

—Attention, Hermione, elle en a ramassé un !

Notre amie releva les yeux, mais pas assez vite, j'eus juste le temps de voir une expression étrange dans son regard, comme si la vue de Sacha la choquait, avant qu'elle ne reçoive le livre en pleine tronche. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et Sacha ricana d'une voix démoniaque.

—Morgane, Murmurai-je, voyant qu'Hermione présentait une sale blessure sur la tempe.

Cius se plaça devant nous pour nous protéger, mais un type jaillit de derrière un rayonnage. Il s'agissait d'un représentant du Ministère, et un de ses collègues ne tarda pas à apparaître à son tour. Ils saisirent Cius par les poignets.

—Miss Sakura, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour nuisance sonore et travestissement public.

Sacha poussa un cri de colère. Je m'interposai.

—Une minute ! Quand bien même ces choses sont interdites, ce n'est pas exagéré une arrestation ? Ce n'est pas le genre de «crimes» qui se règlent par une amende ?

—Oui, mais on le soupçonne aussi d'y être pour quelque chose dans l'incendie de la Rue des Tartempions. Si vous savez quelque chose, mademoiselle, vous devrez témoigner.

—Très bien !

Je tournai la tête vers Sacha, mais elle avait pris la fuite. Je baissai les yeux vers le corps inanimé d'Hermione.

—On devrait s'occuper d'elle.

—C'est pas la fille qui était avec le mec qu'on a embarqué pour plagiat ?

—Si, on devrait la soigner, et puis la faire témoigner elle aussi.

—Il y a un sacré procès qui se prépare, à ce qu'il paraît, et c'est un vrai bordel !

~oOo~

—Et me voilà ici, Conclut Emy, Et il avait raison, c'est le bordel, je peux retourner manger du chocolat, maintenant ?

—Oui, Dit Morcol, Merci Miss Douçamère. Hum…La mayonnaise est entrain de prendre, de nouveaux ingrédients ont été ajoutés, mais ce n'est pas fini…Les cas Malfoy et Weasley ne ressemblent pas encore à de la sauce onctueuse…

—Votre Honneur, je crois que tout le monde a du mal avec votre métaphore pleine de mayonnaise…

—Mais moi, je me comprends ! Nous arrivons maintenant au dernier témoin: Lucius Malfoy !

—Vous oubliez Sirius Black, nous l'avons ajouté après le témoignage de Mr Potter…

—Certes, certes…

Dans le public, Severus murmura à son homme :

—J'ai comme l'impression que ce cher Lucius ne va pas aider…C'est donc toi qui auras le dernier mot, c'est toi qui devras tous les innocenter ou du moins faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'en tirent pas trop mal…

—Ce que j'aime chez toi, Sev', c'est que tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression…

* * *

(1) Même mélodie que _A vous dirai-je maman..._ mais avec des paroles en anglais.

(2) traduction: Je suis une taaaaaapette, mon rouquin chériiii, voici mon cuuuuul, baise-moi ay ay ay! (très intellectuel, hein)_  
_


	30. L'affaire sordide Partie C

Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard, mais je ne suis pas dans une période de tout repos.

Comme je sais que vous n'avez pas forcément envie de relire les deux premières parties, voici une synthèses des quatre premiers témoignages, avec les actions remises dans l'ordre:

1) Emy se lève, avise une lettre qu'on lui envoie, l'ouvre et se fait attaquer par des plantes carnivores livrées avec la lettre. Cius la sauve et ils comprennent que l'expéditrice est amoureuse de Cius et par conséquent veut évincer Emy. Ils s'apprêtent et vont petit-déjeuner en compagnie des autres

2)Neis donne son récital de musique classique, ce qui énerve Hermione qui décide de vite s'en aller avec Blaise chez _Fleury et Botts_.

3) Harry arrive chez les Lovegood. Il entend crier mais ne sait pas que c'est Neis entrain de chanter.

4) Blaise et Hermione descendent et croisent Harry. Ceux-ci vont chez _Fleury et Botts_ et montrent le manuscrit de Blaise au libraire dans l'arrière-boutique. Pendant ce temps, Hermione est chargée de surveiller le reste du magasin.

5) Cius et Emy s'enferment dans la salle de bain pour transformer Cius en geisha.

6) Harry monte et tombe sur Hal qui lui dit « Blablabla pelirojo blabla… ». Luna arrive avec la lettre de Ron. Ils décident de partir au Manoir avec Théo.

7) Arthur fait mumuse avec l'eklekticité dans son bain. Il manque de mourir et Molly le sauve. Elle le réanime et il pleure parce qu'il n'a plus de cheveux.

8) Hermione rencontre Lavander, Parvati et Trelawney qui accusent Blaise de plagiat et vont trouver celui-ci dans l'arrière-boutique. Ombrage et Rita Skeeter s'en mêlent.

9) Cius et Emy se rendent à la poste (située au Croisement de Salem) pour identifier l'expéditrice de la lettre. Ils y rencontrent Remus, Tonks et Sirius. Severus est aussi présent mais dit à Sirius qu'il va à la pharmacie. L'employée de la poste aux cheveux rouges dit qu'elle a besoin de temps et demande à Cius et Emy d'aller patienter de dehors. Sirius, Tonks et Remus s'en vont au magasin de jouets.

10) Harry, Luna, Théo et Hal arrivent au Manoir et découvrent une drôle de pagaille. Luna trouve le mot de Draco sur la table de chevet de Narcissa. Hal part seul et peu après les autres s'en vont à Londres.

11) Les parents Weasley se rendent chez _Aubin & Marie_ où Arthur se retrouve avec des cheveux verts et où Molly participe à une démo de soins gratuits en compagnie de deux autres femmes dont l'une est Sacha Vilen.

12) Hermione et Blaise sont poursuivis par les fans de Rick Tüssempra que Rita prend bien soin d'exciter.

13) Harry, Luna et Théo tombent sur la foule devant la librairie et Pansy les renseigne sur ce qu'il se passe. Luna essaie de joindre Blaise et Hermione mais manque de se faire piétiner. El Tigre la sauve. Hermione a entendu Luna mais ne l'avait pas identifiée.

14) Hermione et Blaise fuient et rencontrent Cius et Emy au Croisement de Salem.

15) Cius avise une publicité de _Aubin & Marie_ et explique à Hermione que cette chaîne sous-paie ses employés et teste ses produits sur des animaux. Harry, Luna, Théo et El Tigre vont dans un magasin de Quidditch et tombent sur Ron dans le plus simple appareil. El Tigre s'en va.

16) Hermione et Blaise se cachent dans la pharmacie, évitent Rogue et se réfugient dans la réserve. Cius et Emy retardent la foule pour aider Hermione et Blaise. Emy se fout de la gueule de Rita. Hal arrive dans le magasin de Quidditch avec un peignoir pour Ron. Ils sont rejoints par Remus et Tonks qui cherchent Sirius et sont attaqués par des peluches.

17) Hermione et Blaise découvrent de nouvelles sensations.

18) Hélium et les Malfoy rejoignent Cius et Emy qui se foutent de la gueule de Lucius. Hélium prend Rita à part pour lui expliquer pourquoi Draco est anormal selon lui. Hermione découvre que le pharmacien emploie des Elfes sans les payer, elle s'énerve et va râler auprès du pharmacien et de Rogue.

18) Hélium interpelle Blaise qui sort de la pharmacie. Cius s'en va protester chez _Aubin & Marie_. Emy va aux toilettes dans un café.

19) Harry and co aperçoivent Blaise dans la rue avec Hélium et les Malfoy. Tonks et Remus disparaissent, sans doute poursuivis par un vendeur de jouets. Hal disparaît également. Draco intervient auprès de Blaise.

20) Une explosion a lieu dans les toilettes où Emy se trouve et elle voit El Tigre s'en aller, gêné. Harry voit le café exploser.

21) El Tigre sauve Blaise et Draco. Le premier prend la fuite et le second est ramené près de Ron et Harry. El Tigre s'en va après avoir mis le feu aux cheveux de Rita.

22) Hal réapparaît et ils mangent de la glace. Hal aperçoit la geisha et décide de la suivre car elle a une odeur bizarre (en réalité, elle ne sent pas assez « la fille » à son goût). Emy retourne au Croisement de Salem où elle ne trouve ni la foule, ni Hélium et les Malfoy, ni Rita. En revanche, l'employée aux cheveux rouges lui révèle que celle qui veut la tuer s'appelle Sacha Vilen. Elle marche un peu et se retrouve devant la librairie.

23) Rogue et le pharmacien suivent Hermione dans la pièce aux Elfes mais s'en foutent. Cius attaque _Aubin & Marie_ et se bat contre les vendeuses qui sont des Vélanes. El Tigre et Alita chevauchant Sirius lui viennent en aide et mettent le feu à la boutique. Une des Vélanes prévient le pharmacien de l'incendie en utilisant un passage secret reliant les deux commerces. La pharmacie est évacuée.

24) _Aubin & Marie_ est évacuée. Alita, Sirius et El Tigre s'en vont. Sacha Vilen reconnaît Cius et le poursuit jusqu'à la librairie.

25) Hermione rejoint _Fleury et Botts_ et trouve Emy. Elles sont rejointes par Cius poursuivi par Sacha. Ils se cachent tous trois dans la librairie. Le libraire ralentit un peu Sacha mais elle les trouve. Emy lance des livres à Sacha qui en attrape un et l'envoie sur Hermione qui s'évanouit sous le choc, oubliant par la même occasion le visage de Sacha qui semblait la perturber. Les autorités interviennent et Cius est emmené.

26) Ron et Draco se font arrêter.

27) Molly frappe les représentants du Ministère avec son rouleau à pâtisserie et se fait embarquer.

Sur ce, ¡andale!

* * *

Chapitre vingt-sept :L'affaire sordide du rouleau à pâtisserie tueur avec des plantes carnivores, des nounours étouffants et le clone de Zorro, le tout mâtiné de meurtre, de littérature, et d'un mec qui ose tout enlever, sans parler de _L'odyssée de l'extase_ de Stanley Lubrique et de la réincarnation de Bianca Castafiore et qui implique aussi de l'Agua de Valencia, un fouet et la canne-serpent de Lucius, ainsi qu'une secte de cosmétiques sorciers...et ça fait de la mayonnaise!

Partie C

Lucius s'installa à la tribune et ça se voyait qu'il en avait l'habitude à son air parfaitement décontracté. En effet, il avait souvent fréquenté les tribunaux, généralement pour porter plainte contre qulequ'un qu'il n'aimait pas mais qui ne lui avait rien fait si c'est gêner son passage.

Morcol le pria de contribuer à sa mayonnaise, bien que dans le public, on craignait déjà qu'il la fasse tourner.

~RECIT DE LUCIUS~

Contrairement à ce que prétendent certains, j'aime mon fils et je suis fier de lui. Mais je connais ses limites, mieux que lui, il est encore si jeune et ne mesure pas toujours bien la portée de ce qu'il fait.

Je veux son bonheur, et je sais tout simplement que ce garçon Weasley ne lui apportera pas. Et je pense également que cette petite fille serait plus heureuse dans une famille hétéroparentale…pourquoi pas même les parents Weasley ? Bien que leur maison soit un taudis envahi par les gnomes et la peste bubonique, ils ont démontré leur aptitude à y élever des enfants envers et contre tout, alors, une de plus ou une de moins…(à cet instant précis, Molly adressa à Lucius un regard tellement effrayant que même un troll berzerk aurait relâché tous ses sphincters sous l'effet de la peur).

J'ai, dans un grand élan de générosité, accepté d'héberger chez moi cette espèce clochard rouquin, et il m'en remercie en étant des plus odieux ! Il…il n'arrête pas de me regarder puis de tourner la tête pour ricaner, il m'appelle « Lulu le coincé du slip », il dit qu'il veut tuer mes paons pour les manger, il se prépare des omelettes et du bacon grillé et dépose la poêle pleine d'huile sur les divans, il n'essuie pas ses chaussures sur le paillasson, il…enfin, il ne me traite pas avec le respect qu'il me doit !

L'autre jour, il nous a joué un petit numéro parfaitement indécent : nous étions tous sur la terrasse en train de profiter du soleil d'août, tout le monde souriait et parlait avec joie, sauf moi, quelle horreur ! Mon pauvre Draco est complètement captivé par ce sale rat à taches de rousseur, Alita l'adore, et même mon épouse Narcissa semble l'aimer. C'est d'ailleurs d'elle qu'il s'agit…

—Vous n'avez pas soif ? Demanda cette saloperie de Weasley.

—Oui, il fait vraiment chaud, Répondit Draco, Je boirais bien de l'Agua de Valencia…

Weasley eut l'air surpris.

—Quoi ? Mais, je croyais que tu détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport quelconque avec Hal...

Le regard que Draco adressa à cette misérable merde me retourna l'estomac. Il avait l'air…amoureux.

—Oui, mais je me sens tout paix et amour...Je suis tellement heureux en ce moment que je serais même prêt à sourire à Potter pendant environ quinze secondes…

—Oh, Draco…je suis…très touché…Tu m'aimes tant que ça ?

—Encore plus !

E-cœu- rant !

—Je vais en préparer alors…Alita, Narcissa, vous en voulez aussi ?

—Vi !

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda mon ignorante d'épouse.

—Un cocktail valencien, Expliqua Draco, C'est très bon…Mais Ron, ne mets pas d'alcool dans celui de la petite.

—Ze suis pas petite !

—Bien, et vous Lucius ? Lucius ?

—Père, il s'adresse à vous poliment, vous pourriez répondre !

—Que ta dépouille aille sustenter la vermine de la géhenne d'à côté, vil cloporte purulent !

—Euh…

—Je traduis: il veut bien goûter, Dit Draco.

—Fils indigne !

Et encore une fois, ils se mirent tous à rire de moi alors que le morveux allait à la cuisine préparer sa mixture stupide, exhortant au passage Diana, notre servante elfique, de se rebeller contre nous à cause de la pseudo-institution ridicule créée par l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe marxiste ! Il revint peu après, chargé d'un plateau où se tenaient six verres (il en avait préparé un pour l'Elfe, cette espèce de communiste !). J'ai alors fait ce que n'importe quel père aimant ferait à ma place: j'ai mis ma canne-serpent en travers de ses jambes et il a quelque peu trébuché. Vive le fan club de la canne de Lucius, ha ha! Elle a encore frappé!

Draco n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier mon geste et m'a foudroyé du regard, quand alors, l'affreux roux a commis l'irréparable: ayant remarqué qu'un des verres s'était renversé sur lui, il a déposé le plateau pour retirer son vêtement et s'est retrouvé à parader torse nu devant nous. Mon pervers de fils a applaudi cette obscénité, et…ma femme l'a imité. Narcissa, n'as-tu pas honte de regarder un gamin de cette façon ?

Voilà, votre Honneur, c'est ce genre de racaille qu'est Ronald Weasley !

Venons-en aux événements d'aujourd'hui : ce matin, j'ai eu l'extrême déplaisir de constater que Weasley avait tellement pris ses aises chez moi qu'il se croyait permis de se balader en caleçon dans mon salon. En voyant que je l'avais vu, il m'a adressé un sourire crispé vraiment idiot et s'est mis à baragouiner des excuses boiteuses et incompréhensibles.

—Monsieur Malfoy…euh…ben…suis solé Dracolit ducafépain ouvaisplus peignoir alors…

J'ai failli lui retourner une claque bien sentie, mais je suis parvenu à me calmer. Il est reparti avec un plateau-repas, comme s'il avait compris que ça me dégoûtait de le voir manger et préférait se soustraire à ma vue pour le faire.

Le Dr Hélium —qui risque d'avoir des ennuis avec la Fée Galion si je n'obtiens pas rapidement des résultats avec Draco— était là ce matin et m'a effectivement conseillé de me détendre, car il savait quoi faire. Il a sorti un appareil photo et a pris quelques clichés de Weasley se traînant en sous-vêtements jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois la photo sortie du polaroid, il me la montra.

—Regardez, Lucius, trouvez-vous que ce garçon mérite d'être père ?

—Certainement pas !

—Vous ne croyez pas que cette petite fille mérite mieux que ça ?

—Sans doute !

—Il est donc dans l'intérêt d'Alita de dénoncer ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

—_L'intérêt d'Alita_…hum…oui…oui…

Cela ne faisait que peu de temps que j'avais fait la connaissance de cette enfant. Depuis que Draco était parti avec Weasley, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui a trait à mon propre fils m'échappe. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal pour me faire à l'idée que j'avais une petite-fille…Peut-être me suis-je attaché à elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut à cet instant précis que je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que je désire son bonheur à elle aussi. Y compris si cela devait passer par l'éloigner de Draco…Et éloigner Draco de Weasley, naturellement.

—Suivons-le dans sa chambre ! Suggéra Hélium en désignant Weasley qui avait disparu, D'autres clichés confirmeraient nos dires…Surtout si on pouvait le surprendre entrain de se goinfrer dans son lit !

—Oui, j'imagine déjà la légende de la photo : « Le porc roux bâfrant dans sa soue » !

Enthousiasmés à cette idée, nous nous rendîmes dans la chambre où je logeais Weasley et Alita. Nous l'avions perdu de vue, mais ce n'était pas grave, nous allions le retrouver.

Ou pas.

Alita était seule dans la pièce, et elle se frottait les yeux.

—Père Draco ? Père Ronald ? Serait-ce déjà l'heure de me lever ? Oh, Grand-Père, vous voici pour me quérir pour le petit déjeuner. C'est bien aimable à vous, vénérable patriarche, si seulement on pouvait en dire autant de mes deux parents qui…

~O~

—Mais euh ! Ze parle pas comme ça, Papy Lulu ! Et pis z'ai pas dit ça !

—Je voulais juste corriger ton effroyable diction et ton piètre niveau de langue ! Se défendit Lucius. Ose nier que Ronald t'apprend des gros mots !

—Mr Malfoy, Reprenez, s'il vous plait…

~O~

Hélium prit une photo de la pauvrette abandonnée toute seule dans sa chambre par Weasley. Nous nous sommes alors rendus dans la chambre de mon fils, où comme nous l'avions déduit, le porc roux se trouvait.

—Oh ! Par Salazar tout puissant ! M'exclamai-je.

Hélium photographia naturellement ce spectacle effroyable. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs sous les yeux, cette photo, votre Honneur: Weasley et mon fils au lit, dévorant leur petit déjeuner en mettant des miettes sur les draps, et considérant que la marmelade de figue pouvait être tartinée autre part que sur un toast.

—Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche, mi amor ! Déclara Weasley avant de se rendre compte de notre présence, offrant un morceau de croissant à mon fils.

Le flash les aveugla, et ils se tournèrent vers nous, interloqués.

—Lucius, je dois dire qu'il faut que nous considérions que Draco est tout aussi coupable que Weasley en ce qui concerne la mauvaise influence sur la petite Alita…

—Mais il raconte quoi, lui ? Fit Weasley de son air bête.

—Vous voulez bien vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde ? Renchérit mon fils, Et puis, qu'est-ce que ce toubib fait encore là, il ne m'a pas assez fait de misères comme ça ?

—Draco ! Rétorquai-je, Tu sais bien qu'il est là pour que tu ailles bien!

—Tu parles, lui et toi avez comploté dans mon dos depuis mon enfance ! Père, si vraiment vous m'aimez et me respectez, virez-le, faites le partir !

—Tu n'es plus un gamin, Draco ! Et crois-moi, j'ai bien compris la leçon : plus jamais je ne céderai à tes caprices d'enfant gâté ! Je t'ai trop choyé et voilà tout ce que cela me rapporte, tu me poignardes en te mettant en couple avec cette aberration génétique !

—C'est sûr que vous aviez tort d'autant me pourrir quand j'étais môme, mais c'est maintenant que vous devriez vous fiez à moi et virer ce gland de la maison ! Pour mon bien !

Il s'était levé, en pyjama, et ne m'avait jamais regardé avec autant de mépris. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon petit garçon ! (Lucius prit un air de père éploré qui ne lui allait pas du tout). A ce moment, une petite voix se fit entendre : Alita nous avait suivis.

—C'est quoi cette dispute ? Pôpa, pourquoi tu te bas avec Papy Lulu ?

—La pauvre enfant, Dit Hélium en la prenant contre lui, Tu dois vraiment être perturbée avec des pères pareils !

—Hein ? Pourquoi ?

—Ne la touchez pas ! Cria Draco en reprenant sa fille et en la serrant dans ses bras.

—Pôpa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Z'ai pas tout compris !

—Regardez-vous, vous êtes de piètres modèles pour votre fille, vous allez la pervertir !

Draco lâcha Alita et la confia à Weasley qui prit le relais.

—Comment ça, nous sommes de piètres modèles ?

—Draco, Dit Hélium, Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous dites…

Il fixa mon fils de cet air très professionnel qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer quand il était petit pour le faire obéir. Mais cette fois Draco ne flancha pas, il cilla un peu et ne sembla plus très stable sur ses jambes, mais il tint bon.

—Bien, nous allons nous occuper de ça nous-mêmes !

—Sortez de ma chambre ! Ordonna Draco.

Fou de colère, je voulus lui donner une correction, mais Hélium me retint et me convainquit qu'il valait mieux se calmer et lui obéir, pour agir dans son intérêt et celui d'Alita.

Ils nous ont fermé la porte au nez. Nous entendîmes encore au travers de la cloison:

—Moi, z'étais venue, pask'André Cornichon, il m'a encore fait peur cette nuit…

Nous nous sommes alors retirés dans mon salon, où Diana nous servit du thé. Mon épouse nous y rejoignit.

—Que s'est-il encore passé ? J'ai entendu Draco crier…

—Ne te mêle pas de ça, Narcissa !

—Dis donc, c'est aussi mon fils, autant que le tien !

—Narcissa, j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'avez plus confiance en nous…

—Ecoutez Camille, je suis de plus en plus confuse par rapport à cette histoire et…je me demande si nous avons fait le bon choix…

—Je perçois beaucoup d'ondes négatives de votre part, Narcissa, peut-être auriez-vous besoin de partir un peu en voyage toute seule, pour faire le point ?

—Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que Draco soit heureux !

—Il le sera, si vous me faites confiance, je sais ce qui est bon pour lui.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre Honneur, ma femme est le genre de personne faible qui se laisse envahir par les doutes, et parfois, je me demande si le problème de Draco ne vient pas d'elle, si elle ne lui a pas transmit par hérédité cette nature fugace qui fait fléchir la volonté. Pendant des années, j'étais parvenu à faire de Draco un homme droit qui restait toujours égal à lui-même et poursuivait ses objectifs jusqu'au bout sans jamais abandonner. Ses convictions, il les avait et n'en doutait jamais. Et depuis que Weasley est là, on dirait que tout ce travail est entrain de se détricoter, Draco perd de vue ce qui est important et son esprit s'éparpille en futilités !

Tout comme Narcissa : elle n'a jamais su ce qu'elle voulait, et par chance, je suis là pour lui dire ce qu'elle doit vouloir !

Ma petite-fille nous a interrompus en pleine conversation.

—Pourquoi tu te disputes touzours avec Pôpa et P'pa ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

—Parce qu'ils sont obtus !

—Z'ai sept ans et c'est seulement maintenant que ze rencontre mon papy et ma mamie du côté Malfoy ! Alors que ceux du côté Weasley, ça fait longtemps que ze les connais ! Et c'est pas pareil du tout ! Pourquoi mon papa aime pas son papa, hein ? Ze comprends rien, pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

Je me suis levé, Hélium m'a fait rassoir. Enervé, j'ai négligemment jeté ma canne à côté de moi, Alita a sursauté au son métallique.

—C'est tout à fait normal que tu te poses des questions. Mais vois-tu, petite, tu n'as pas une famille normale, tu n'as pas de maman, or, pour devenir quelqu'un de bien, il faut un papa et une maman!

—Mr Hal il a pas de papa, rien qu'une maman et une abuela ! Et Tonton Super-Harry, lui, il a jamais eu personne puiske son papa et sa maman sont morts quand il était tout bébé ! Et pourtant, ce sont tous les deux des quelqu'uns de bien, non ?

—Et bien, il faudrait que je les rencontre, et…

—Et moi, ze suis quelqu'un de mal parce que z'ai deux papas, c'est ça ? Et Neis, elle, elle a un papa et une maman mais elle est pas zentille du tout, alors…

Tout en parlant, elle avait ramassé ma canne et la regardait, interloquée par le pommeau en forme de serpent.

—Je ne dis pas que forcément, tu n'es pas une bonne petite-fille, mais que le fait d'avoir deux pères peut avoir des effets dangereux sur toi qui pourraient faire en sorte que tout le monde pense que tu n'es pas normale…

—Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Elle baissait les yeux sur la canne qu'elle avait entre les mains.

—Exactement, tu pourrais être amenée à les imiter…

—Vous ne dites quand même pas ça paske vous êtes un nomophobe, z'espère ? Dit-elle, soudainement en colère, en tirant rageusement ma baguette de la canne.

—Homoph…mais non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…En dehors de ça, ils ne sont pas de très bons modèles pour une petite fille !

—Alita, ne joue pas avec ma baguette ! Hurlai-je.

Elle m'envoya un regard venimeux et jeta le reste de la canne vide sur le sol dans un geste énervé.

—C'est vrai, ma chérie, Intervint mon épouse, Rappelle-toi la fois où tu as joué avec la baguette de ton papa Ron et que j'ai failli être mangée par le canapé…tu ne veux pas que ta mamie soit mangée par un canapé, hein ?

—Non, mais, c'est zusque que ze trouve ce serpent vraiment moche, et puis ZE TE DETESTE !

Elle pointait son petit doigt vers moi, serrant ma baguette dans son autre main.

—Rends-moi, ça, ce pommeau coûte une fortune ! Lui dis-je, cette fois en me levant.

—T'es un vilain monsieur, en fait ! Tu n'aimes pas ton propre fils et ça, c'est vilain ! Et tu ne pense qu'à faire du mal à mes deux papas !

—Je veux le bonheur de Draco !

—Menteur, tu veux zuste tout contrôler, et mon autre papa, tu l'aimes pas, et moi ze les aime alors ze te déteste !

La pauvre petite chérie ne comprenait, hélas, pas à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point je tenais à elle. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que je voulais simplement la protéger de ses mauvais parents. Elle brandissait ma propre baguette contre moi, le visage tordu, avec cette effronterie typique des enfants qui croient naïvement qu'ils sont assez malins pour en remontrer aux adultes. La preuve, elle jouait les braves mais une petite larme lui coulait sur la joue.

—Alita, ne t'énerve pas, Dit Hélium, Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es aveuglée par la colère et que ton grand-père veut ton bien et veut le bien de ton papa Draco…mais c'est normal, tu n'es qu'une petite fille et les petites filles ne comprennent pas tout…

—ZVOUDETESTEEEEEUHHH ! Vagit-elle, pleurant cette fois pour de bon alors que je me levais pour récupérer ma baguette.

Je tendis la main pour m'en emparer et une mini-tornade apparut dans le salon, le ravageant, faisant s'envoler les coussins des canapés et renversant les bibelots dont plusieurs se cassèrent. J'ai aussi été décoiffé.

Une fois l'ordre revenu, j'ai arraché ma baguette de la main de la petite qui était en larmes. Elle retomba sur le sol et se mit à sangloter. Je constatai que ma baguette était chaude et que le bout fumait, laissant échapper des étincelles.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Maugréa Narcissa en se relevant, Oh, j'ai filé mon collant !

—Je crois que la petite a déclenché cette tornade avec la baguette de Lucius, Dit Hélium en s'époussetant.

—Quoi ? Elle va bien au moins ? Glapit ma femme.

—Alors, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? Hurlai-je à la gamine.

—Beuheuheuueuuuouiiiiin !

—C'est pas une réponse !

—Mais...mais comment ?

—Il ne s'agit de rien de plus que d'une de ces manifestations de magie chez un enfant sorcier qui n'a encore aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, Expliqua Hélium, Ils peuvent déclencher des phénomènes assez saisissants comme cette tornade relativement bénigne, j'ai vu pire…C'est parce qu'elle était en colère, elle a matérialisé son émotion sans le vouloir…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Draco et Weasley, alarmés mais heureusement habillés.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Weasley me vit, baguette à la main, devant sa fille assise par terre en pleurs. Evidemment, cet imbécile en a tiré les mauvaises conclusions et a réagi au quart de tour. Son poing se leva et était sur point d'atterrir sur mon noble visage quand la main de Draco l'entrava.

—Je m'en occupe, Dit celui-ci.

—Ta fille a joué avec ma baguette sans mon autorisation et a déclenché une catastrophe, elle doit être punie !

—Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, Dit Narcissa, traîtresse, Elle était très fâchée et très triste parce que…elle…tu vois, Draco, elle ne comprend pas très bien ce que ton père et le docteur font pour toi et…

—Etonnant ! Dit Weasley en roulant des yeux, mais surtout pour cacher le fait que lui non plus n'avait pas compris.

—Je vois, Dit Draco, Vous avez été assez rudes et stupides pour la faire pleurer, elle perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et paf ! le salon est sans dessus-dessous !

—Tu l'as bien mérité, Lulu ! Cria le petit con roux.

—Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, toi, espèce de vermine !

—Non, toi, tu ne parles pas à l'homme que j'aime comme ça ! Cracha Draco, Essaie de te graver une fois pour toutes dans la tête que je n'ai plus peur de toi…Lucius !

J'en restai sidéré. « L'homme que j'aime ». « Je n'ai plus peur de toi. » « Lucius ». Draco fit signe à Weasley et à Alita de le suivre et ils sont à nouveau partis dans leurs quartiers.

J'ai ordonné à Diana de venir tout nettoyer, mais cette bonne à rien d'Elfe n'était pas là (et je soupçonne cette satanée Granger d'y être pour quelque chose !). Mais ce n'est pas tout: le hibou de Draco rentra par la fenêtre et il semblait revenir d'une course postale.

—Ah oui, Dit Narcissa, son regard s'éclairant, Je sais d'où il vient: c'est Ron qui lui a demandé d'aller porter un message à ses amis parce qu'il veut inviter Harry Potter ici…Et il n'a pas demandé à son hibou nain Coquecigrue de le faire parce qu'il voulait prouver que Draco l'aimait tellement que même son hibou lui faisait confi…

Ma femme se rendit compte trop tard de sa stupidité alors qu'une nouvelle vague de colère montait en moi.

—Oups…boulette ! Dit-elle en rougissant de honte.

Je commençais à me demander que faire, la situation m'échappait…Puis, en allant dans notre chambre, Narcissa a découvert un billet de la part de Draco.

—Ils sont partis sur le Chemin de Traverse !

—Comment ça ?

—Oui, pour faire des courses…et il dit que si « tu veux encore le souler avec tes conneries, il y a un orifice où tu peux te les rouler »…

—Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Nous allons les chercher ! Allez, va prendre le pot de poudre de cheminette, Narcissa !

—Bien bien…

—Où est Hélium ?

—Je crois qu'il prend des photos…

—Je suis là, Lucius…avec ça, on ne pourra pas ne pas penser que ces deux garçons sont inaptes à élever une enfant…toutes les preuves sont là !

—Allons-y, nous partons !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et nous voilà sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y régnait une curieuse effervescence, une vingtaine de jeunes-filles hurlaient dans la rue.

Et là, nous aperçûmes Weasley…entièrement nu!

—Il…il ne porte rien ! Gloussa mon insolente Narcissa en rougissant comme une tomate.

—Calme tes ardeurs, Je lui répliquai.

Hélium et moi nous ruâmes à la poursuite de Weasley, mais je heurtai de plein fouet un jeune homme fort distrait qui ne regardait pas où il marchait. Je le laissai par terre et continuai mon chemin, mais c'était trop tard, nous avions perdu Weasley de vue ! Ma femme resta en retrait et je l'entendis s'adresser au jeune-homme :

—Veuillez excuser mon mari, jeune-homme.

—C'est pas grave, madame…Oh, vous êtes déjà mariée ?

Petit crétin. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de lui. On attendit que Narcissa nous rejoigne et on reprit nos recherches. Je vis Rita Skeeter s'adresser à cette foule de filles hurlantes en compagnie de deux individus à l'accoutrement irracontable. Hélium sembla les reconnaître :

—Tiens, tiens…Mais c'est Miss Douçamère…J'ai lu vos livres, et ils me servent régulièrement d'outils psychanalytiques pour mesurer le degré de folie d'une personne…

—Vous avez baptisé une maladie mentale en mon nom, Grinça cette femme étrange, tout de noir vêtue.

—Oui, le fameux «syndrome d'Emy Douçamère», mais cependant, aujourd'hui, je me préoccupe d'un patient atteint de la maladie de Joberknoll…

—Qui ça ?

—Le jeune Draco Malfoy, dont voici les parents.

—Oh, bonjour Madame Malfoy! Dit-elle en me saluant.

—C'est Monsieur Malfoy, en fait.

—Ah…vous avez l'air d'une femme…

—Et lui alors, Répliqua Rita en désignant l'autre demoiselle.

« Lui » ? C'était un garçon déguisé en fille ? Il y a tant de dévergondés que ça dans ce monde ?

—Moi, je suis déguisé ! Répliqua-t-il. Est-ce aussi le cas de ce monsieur ?

—Comment ça, déguisé ? Je répliquai, Je m'habille toujours comme ça!

—Merlin, Fit la femme en noir, Si ce sont vos vrais vêtements, cela signifie que…nous avons remonté le temps !

—Cool ! J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la Renaissance !

—Oui, imagine, Cius, on pourrait rencontrer des humanistes qui ont marqué l'histoire : Erasme, Dante Alighieri, Leonardo Da Vinci, Thomas More, Giovanni Pico della Mirandola…

—Ouais…Dites, Mr Malfoy, vous ne sauriez pas par hasard, quelle direction prendre pour aller à Florence ?

—Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Question purement rhétorique, car il était évident que oui.

—Vous êtes qui exactement ? Leur demandai-je.

—Moi, je sais ! Dit Narcissa, Vous êtes l'écrivaine préférée de Draco ! Et vous, vous devez être Cius, vous jouez dans le groupe de Ron!

—Quoi ? Mon fils vous fréquente? Pas étonnant qu'il soit dévergondé!

—Pauvre petite Alita, Se désola Hélium, Grandir dans un environnement aussi pitoyable…

—Excusez-moi, Glissa Rita, Mais je vous ai écouté et je voudrais savoir, quel est ce problème avec Draco Malfoy ?

—Et bien, venez, je vais vous expliquer, Dit Hélium.

Il la prit à part et nous restâmes face au couple de cinglés en costume d'Halloween.

—Jolie canne-serpent, Me dit la femme en regardant avec envie mon superbe accessoire.

—N'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, elle a l'air longue et dure…C'est pour compenser ?

—Compenser quoi ?

Cette fille avait un grain. Sérieusement. Elle et son copain travesti se concentrèrent ailleurs que sur nous et j'avisai Hélium revenir avec Rita.

—Alors le petit Malfoy est un homosexuel perturbé et pervers ?

—Pas exactement, Rita, en fait, Draco est juste un peu égaré, il faut le remettre dans le droit chemin…Je ne méprise pas du tout les homosexuels, je pense juste qu'ils ont besoin qu'on les soigne, voyez-vous…

—Oui, moi non plus, je n'ai aucun mépris pour les gens différents…Bon alors, où ils sont passés, le black et la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

—Ce ne serait pas eux là, dans la pharmacie, avec Mr Aubin et le Pr Rogue ?

—Ah mais si !

—Vous dites que ce jeune-homme a tenté de plagier un roman ?

—Oui ? Ça vous intéresse aussi, docteur ?

—Peut-être.

Hélium passa l'entrebâillement de la porte de la pharmacie, fit un signe, et Blaise Zabini, un des camarades de Draco, en est sorti avec lui.

—Vous me voulez quoi, monsieur ?

Zabini eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Rita. Des filles dans la foule se mirent à le huer.

—J'espère que ce que vous avez à me dire est important, je me cachais de cette bande de grognasses !

—Alors, vous êtes un ami de Draco, Susurra Hélium, Hum…Et votre père n'a jamais fait appel à moi pour m'occuper de vous ?

—J'ai pas de père. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère m'a élevé seul.

—Oh, pauvre enfant ! Encore un qui a été perturbé par une famille instable, cela explique pourquoi vous commettez ce plagiat littéraire : pour attirer l'attention de votre mère dont vous êtes amoureux !

—Quoi ?

Trouvant que l'ambiance était calme, je regardai en direction de l'écrivaine et du travelo pour découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus là. En revanche, quelqu'un me regardait droit dans les yeux, visiblement furieux.

—Draco ? Toi ici? Pourquoi es-tu trempé jusqu'aux os ? C'est Weasley qui t'a incité à participer un concours de tee-shirts mouillés ?

—Vous occupez pas de ça ! Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? C'est Camille Hélium, ce médecin que nos parents engagent pour nous manipuler ! Eloigne-toi de lui !

Draco se plaça automatiquement entre Zabini et Hélium.

—Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Répliqua Zabini.

—Ne sommes-nous pas des amis ? Fit fièrement mon fils.

Zabini s'émut. C'était à vomir.

—Draco…je…tu as bien changé, on dirait…

—T'occupes, va-t-en !

—Attends, Hermione est toujours dans la pharmacie…

—C'est une grande fille, elle sait lacer ses chaussures toute seule, elle se débrouillera, moi, j'ai des comptes à régler…

—Draco…

N'y tenant plus, j'ai saisit Draco par le poignet. Il a crié mais Hélium m'a aidé à l'immobiliser. J'entendis comme une explosion au loin.

—Mr Zabini est un vil copieur, Affirma Rita, imperturbable, Mais toi, tu es un cas presque aussi intéressant, Draco…

—Rita !

Un son sifflant retentit tout à coup.

—Mais c'est qui celui-là ?

—C'est le mec de tout à l'heure ! S'écria Rita.

_Yé souis dé rétour_

_Pour vous youer oun mauvais tour !_

_Yé souis arrivé sans mé presser_

_Mais ça va saigner !_

_Yé vole les gobelins pour donner aux Elfes_

_Yé bondis, tel oun félin, preste et leste !_

_Yé saupoudre dé Tabasco_

_Lé caleçons des toreros_

_Les Nargols, yé les combats_

_Yé sauve la vie des señoritas_

_El Tigre, lé latino masqué, pour vous servir_

_Au nom dé la Luna, yé vais vous pounir !_

C'était quoi, ça ? Pensais-je. Qui était-ce encore que cet hurluberlu ?

Les autres témoins ont, je pense, bien présenté le spécimen qui n'avait apparemment pas compris que nous n'étions pas les méchants. Il a fait claquer son fouet et les cheveux de Rita ont pris feu. Elle s'est mise à courir en cercle en glapissant. De mon côté, j'eus à peine le temps de noter que Zabini prenait la fuite que ce maudit super-héros d'opérette me lacérait de ses fausses griffes. Il a fait un baise-main à ma femme qui en a rougi une fois de plus.

Narcissa, n'as-tu pas honte de flirter avec des vauriens qui ont vingt ans de moins que toi ?

Ensuite, il est parti en portant Draco dans ses bras. J'ai mentalement ajouté El Tigre, puisqu'il se faisait appeler comme ça, sur ma liste noire.

~O~

—Il ne s'est rien passé de notable ensuite, nous avons été dégusté un café et puis nous sommes directement venus ici pour porter plainte...Nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait tant de personnes arrêtées en une matinée, mais j'espère que vous avez bien regardé ces photos, votre Honneur. Et croyez-le bien, je le répète: je fais ça pour le bien de Draco et d'Alita.

Morcol se mit à regarder les photos en se rongeant un ongle. Celles-ci ne montraient pas Ron sous son meilleur jour, à moins qu'il ne posât pour un calendrier d'un goût douteux, cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment honneur.

—Mouais...Fit le juge, Hors de leur contexte, il n'y qu'une seule façon d'interpréter cela...Quant à la maladie de votre fils...Si le Dr Hélium jure qu'il est honnête...Mais nous allons d'abord écouter notre dernier témoin, Mr Black?

Sirius se leva, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait plus aucune peluche ensorcelée fixée à son séant.

—Votre Horreur, S'exclama-t-il une fois installé à la place congrue, Je voudrais savoir jusqu'où je dois exactement aller dans les détails.

—Le plus loin possible, Mr Black.

—Bon, ben, d'accord...En tous cas, j'espère que je me retrouverai pas à Azkaban cette fois...Vous voulez savoir où Alita a planqué le corps? Moi, je sais: elle l'a mangé!

—...

—Ecoutez-moi attentivement, et vous comprendrez.

~RECIT DE SIRIUS~

Vous voulez vraiment que je raconte tout ? Je dis ça pour vous, je sais pas trop si vous apprécierez ça, en fait…

Bon, bon…

OK.

Me suis réveillé ce matin-là. Je fais souvent ça le matin, me réveiller. Sauf quand j'ai pris une cuite. Enfin soit. Je me suis réveillé, dans les bras de mon cher Severus, qui dormait encore. Puis, je l'ai réveillé aussi, en l'embrassant, il a fait des grimaces. Et une fois qu'il avait bien émergé, on a décidé de faire le sexe…Ah, mais je vous avais prévenus, moi ! Alors, on fait les choqués, hein ? Oui, Molly, c'est ça, bouche les oreilles de la petite pendant que je raconte en détail ce câlin matinal, qui fut particulièrement fougueux et douloureux…Oui, douloureux, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Oh, j'aime ça me mettre à quatre pattes et me faire chevaucher comme un hippogriffe par un type nu qui me fouette le cul avec un morceau de drap !

Quoi, vous voulez que j'arrête ? Mais c'est vous qui avez demandé, d'abord !

Alors, je sentais la turgescence de Sev' contre ma colonne vertébr…quooiiii ? Non, Molly, pas le rouleau à pâtisserie, rappelle-toi que jusqu'à la fin du procès, c'est une pièce à conviction !

Et puis, je vous jure que ça a son importance, ce que je raconte…Que…que j'en vienne aux faits directement importants, alors ? Bon, d'acc…

Sev' m'a dit :

—Tu sais quoi, Black, quand on était à Azúcar Culebra, on aurait du en profiter pour prendre des leçons de tango, parce que j'ai lu un truc chez Guillaume Apollinaire et…mais c'est quoi, ça ?

—C'est quoi quoi ?

—Attends, ne bouge pas, tu as quelque chose dans la nuque…

—Hein ?

—Ne me dis pas que tu as des puces !

—Non, mais ça ira ?

La veille, nous avions été nous promener dans la forêt, car Severus avait besoin d'herbes pour ses potions. Moi, je cherchais autre chose.

—Dis, tu crois qu'on peut trouver des psilocybes ici ?

—On n'est pas venus pour ça ! Et puis, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

—Ben, le psilo joue avec les âmes et ouvre les volets de la perception !

—Je ne suis pas venu ici pour qu'on mange des champignons, d'accord ? Et puis ce genre-là, c'est interdit par la loi !

—Rhooo ! Bon, je vais faire un tour ! A tout à l'heure !

—C'est ça !

Par « faire un tour », j'entendais que j'allais me promener sous ma forme d'animagus. Je me suis donc transformé en labrador et j'ai gambadé dans la forêt comme un bienheureux pendant un quart d'heure. Faut savoir que quand je suis un chien, je ne vois plus le monde de la même façon, c'est fou le nombre de trucs que je trouve intéressants à renifler pour commencer. Et puis, j'ai aboyé sur l'écureuil méchant, il m'énervait. Et j'ai mangé un moineau qui avait une patte cassée, c'était super croustillant. Pis, j'ai senti une odeur et j'ai suivi cette piste jusqu'à trouver la planque d'un couple de mustélidés qui semblaient avoir recueilli un petit lapereau et le couvaient comme si c'était leur bébé. Ils m'ont mordu la truffe parce que je les dérangeais.

Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je suis tellement obnubilé par toutes ses senteurs entêtantes de gibier, de résine et de pisse de scout que je ne fais pas attention à où je vais me fourrer, et du coup, il y a des trucs qui s'accrochent à mes poils, à ma peau. Et apparemment, j'ai ramené quelque chose avec moi cette fois-là.

Et donc, le lendemain, pendant notre séance de rodéo sexuel, Severus a trouvé une saloperie en bas de mon cou.

—Tu as une tique !

—Hein ? Comment ça, je suis pas quelqu'un de maniéré !

—Non, pas un tic, une tique !

—Ah, c'est féminin ! Euh…j'ai quoi ?

—Une tique, une sale petite bestiole qui peut te donner la maladie de Lyme et te paralyser à vie si on n'intervient pas…

—Mais…comment j'ai attrapé ça ?

—Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Sans doute, hier, quand tu étais un chien…Allez, je vais chercher une pince à épiler…

—Et de l'éther ?

—Non, surtout pas !

—Ah, mon petit maître des potions a trouvé une substance plus efficace que l'éther pour endormir les tiques ?

—Non, mais quand une tique s'endort, elle vomit sous la peau de son hôte, ce qui augmente les risques d'infection…

—…

Il est parti chercher sa pince dans la salle de bain, moi pendant ce temps-là, je me suis mis dos au miroir et j'ai presque déboîté ma tête pour voir l'espèce de boule noir enfoncée dans ma nuque, entrain de me parasiter.

—Nom d'une amanite phalloïde ! Impossible de mettre la main sur cette pince à épiler ! Pesta mon cher et tendre.

J'ai regardé la bestiole avec un regard mauvais, comme si ça pouvait l'impressionner. Sev' tardait pour trouver son ustensile, alors, comme je trouvais que la tique n'était pas si petite que ça, je me suis dit que j'arriverais sûrement à la retirer avec mes doigts.

Oui, vous devinez bien ce que j'ai fait. Et oui, vous imaginez aussi la réaction de Severus quand il a constaté que j'avais seulement arraché le corps et que la tête était toujours dans ma peau.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Soupira Sev', exaspéré.

—Euh…Trouver Remus !

—Pourquoi faire ?

—Pour nous donner du chocolat. Remus dit toujours que le chocolat peut tout résoudre !

—Je ne veux pas critiquer l'intelligence de _ton ex_, mais ce qu'il te faut, c'est un remède approprié, qu'il faudrait que j'achète dans une pharmacie !

—Bien bien, allons sur le Chemin de Traverse alors…

—D'abord, on s'habille !

Voilà pour l'explication de pourquoi on était à Londres aujourd'hui. Et en plus, on est tombés sur Remus, avec Tonks et Teddy, évidemment. Tonks devait se rendre à la poste pour envoyer une lettre à sa mère Andromeda, et toute la famille avait décidé d'en profiter pour faire quelques courses et se promener.

—Ah, une lettre ? Nous, on vient pour aller à la pharmacie, Sirius a chopé une tique…

—Beurk !

—Bon, on entre ?

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau de poste, et j'eus envie de les suivre, rien que parce que leur compagnie me plaisait. Severus resta en retrait.

—Tu vas où, Sev' ?

—A la pharmacie.

—Okay, moi je reste avec Remus…

Il m'envoya un drôle de regard et passa très brièvement ses yeux sur Remus. Je ne comprenais pas trop, mais il s'en alla avant que je puisse aller plus loin.

—Tiens, Miss Emy, Engagea ledit Remus, Comment allez-vous ?

Ah, ouais, en effet, elle était là, avec une drôle de cocotte en kimono.

—Très bien, et vous ?

—Bien aussi.

—Et qui c'est, ça ? J'ai demandé avant de me rendre compte que c'était Cius, ça faisait bizarre de le voir sans piercings.

—Elle ? C'est ma cousine Sakura, Sourit Emy.

—Konichiwa !

—Konichiwa, petite fleur de cerisier, Dit Remus en s'inclinant.

—Vous voulez que je vous serve, messieurs-dame ? Demanda un employé de la poste qui avait l'air d'être très chiant.

—Euh… oui, Dit Tonks, J'aimerais envoyer cette lettre à ma mère.

Puis, Emy a été interpellée par l'autre employée, celle avec des cheveux rouges comme les étiquettes de cette boisson moldue brune qui pique dans la bouche. Remus en a profité pour me demander de lui faire voir cette tique. Je me suis retourné et ai baissé la tête. Le contacte des mains de Remus dans mon cou m'a rappelé certaines sensations que j'ai éprouvées quand j'étais adolescent. J'ai enfin compris l'attitude de Severus, mais je tiens à préciser, puisqu'il est présent dans cette salle, que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, que maintenant, je suis avec lui tout comme Remus est marié avec Tonks et qu'ils ont un môme !

—Sirius, tu as essayé d'arracher la tique toi-même ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

—Mais…enfin, à quoi tu pensais ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas s'y prendre comme ça avec les tiques ! Combien de fois n'avons-nous pas du nous retirez mutuellement toutes sortes de parasites après nos virées nocturnes sous nos formes animales quand nous étions jeunes ? Tu as oublié les règles de base ?

—Je suis désolé, je sais pas, je ne réfléchis pas…Mais Sev' est allé me chercher un produit approprié à la pharmacie.

—Bien. Heureusement qu'il est là pour canaliser tes conneries, des fois…

—Moi, au départ, je voulais aller te voir.

—C'est gentil.

—Ouais, pour le chocolat, tu dis bien que le chocolat peut tout résoudre, non ?

—Oui. Et d'ailleurs…

Il jeta un regard en biais à sa femme pour vérifier qu'elle n'entendait pas. Et là, il me confia un truc que je ne vais pas répéter, vu qu'elle est aussi dans cette salle. Mais non, t'inquiète, ma petite Doranouchette, c'est rien de méchant, juste une médecine douce à base de chocolat pour que tu ailles mieux…Par contre, Draco a le même problème que toi, alors, je suggère à Ron d'aller demander à Remus après le procès pour le soigner lui aussi…

Après la poste, nous sommes allés au magasin de jouets, et c'est là que nous avons été attaqués par les nounours malveillants, laissez-moi vous raconter ça :

On était les premiers clients arrivés et il n'y avait que nous à cette heure-là. Remus a vu un nounours qui parlait par magie et qui lui disait « Fais-moi un câlin ! ». Alors, Remus a obéi et a serré le nounours dans ses bras pendant que Tonks et moi, on riait parce qu'il avait l'air de retomber en enfance. Le nounours faisait partie d'une pyramide mise en évidence car c'était leur super promo, et toutes les peluches du tas réclamaient des câlins, alors on n'a pas hésité, et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est tous retrouvés dans leurs bras. Puis, le problème a eu lieu : on n'a pas pu s'en défaire après, ils ne nous laissaient pas partir !

J'étais coincé et je me démenais comme je pouvais, et je voyais autour de moi que les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus, surtout Teddy, mon sous-filleul (je l'appelle comme ça parce que c'est le filleul de mon filleul) qui était tellement petit que le nounours allait l'étouffer !

Remus est parvenu à se libérer après bien des efforts, mais l'élan le fit tomber dans un bac rempli de mini-dragons en peluches, qui commencèrent eux aussi à l'attaquer. Il se trouva bien vite qu'on avait posé sur tous ces jouets un sort qui déconnait. En essayant de s'aider les uns les autres, on s'est retrouvés couverts de peluches de toutes tailles qui ne voulaient pas se décoller de nous. Des vendeurs sont arrivés, furieux, pour nous dire de ne pas bousiller la marchandise alors qu'on était entrain de crever sous leurs trucs !

Remus était à présent tellement immergé dans le bac à dragons qu'on ne voyait plus que sa main entrain de couler comme dans des sables mouvants.

Au bout d'un moment, je suis parvenu à me débarrasser de toutes les peluches. Du moins, je le croyais, mais après avoir écouté le témoignage de Harry, je crois qu'apparemment, j'en avais un dernier accroché aux miches. Alors que je réfléchissais à une stratégie quelconque, mon regard s'est posée sur la vitrine, et j'ai vu passer Alita dehors, habillée en pirate. J'étais intrigué, que faisait-elle là ? Toute seule, sans ses papas ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi brandissait-elle une énorme pelle à gâteau devant elle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à poignarder quelqu'un ?

J'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le magasin et Tonks était entrain d'aider Remus à sortir du bac. Tous deux étaient couverts de nounours, mais ils allaient bien. J'ai alors décidé de suivre Alita et je suis sorti.

—Eh, Sirius, attends ! J'entendis, mais je ne me retournai pas.

Alita avait disparu dernière un angle. Pour gagner de la vitesse, j'ai pris ma forme canine, dans laquelle je suis à l'aise. Et j'ai couru, mais tout à coup le sol s'est mis à trembler sous mes pattes, les petits cailloux entre les pavés de la rue se sont mis à sautiller tous seuls, un peu comme s'il y avait un troupeau de buffles entrain de charger à quelques mètres. Et toujours pas de trace d'Alita.

J'ai levé le museau et là, stupeur, c'était pas un troupeau de buffles mais un troupeau de nanas hurlantes ! Une vingtaines de donzelles qui beuglaient « Copieeeeuuuur ! ». Je n'ai pas eu le temps de fuir, elles m'ont piétiné, malmené, réduit en pâtée pour chat ! Je me suis pris des dizaines de baskets, de sandales et de talons aiguilles dans la tronche !

Et puis, y'en a une qui est tombée sur moi, même si sur le moment, j'avais pas compris quel était ce machin dans lequel était enfouie ma truffe. Elle m'empêchait de bouger, cette furie, alors que je gesticulais pour me dépêtrer d'elle, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de me clouer au sol en couinant comme un marcassin qui a perdu sa mère. Et puis, je ne voyais plus rien, il faisait tout noir.

—Chien pervers ! Chien pervers !

J'ai alors repris ma forme humaine, pour me dégager, elle était plus collante que le nounours.

—Homme pervers ! Homme pervers !

Une fois que j'eus à nouveau mes mains préhensiles de primate, je m'en servis pour virer la donzelle de là. Et je me suis rendu compte que les parties d'elle dans lesquelles j'avais poigné étaient ses cuisses, et que ce que j'avais sur nez était sa zézette au travers de sa culotte, s'il faisait noir, c'est parce que ma tête était sous sa jupe !

Et donc, je lui ai poigné les cuisses, je l'ai soulevée et l'ai rejetée en avant, pour enfin revoir la lumière du jour. Elle est retombée sur le sol sur ses fesses, les jambes en l'air et écartées comme si elle n'attendait que ça, et en plus, elle avait une culotte hideuse avec des marguerites et des poneys!

—Lavander ! Cria une voix derrière moi.

—Parvati ! Au secours, ce pervers essaie de me violer en pleine rue !

—Hein ? Mais non, c'est un accident, et puis moi, les femmes…

—Pervers ! En plus, ses vêtements sont tous déchirés, c'est un gros pervers !

En effet, conséquence de mon passage sous les pieds d'une foule en colère, toutes mes fringues avaient été abîmées, déchiquetées, trouées.

J'ai repris ma forme de chien pour les fuir, et aussi parce que de cette manière, les trous de mes vêtements étaient moins visibles, seulement des touffes de poils arrachées. Je me suis réfugié dans une boutique de fringues, justement, heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas vu entrer, sinon, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, un animal dans un magasin !

Je me suis faufilé discrètement entre les tourniquets, et puis, quand personne ne me regardait, j'ai repris ma forme humaine. Là, par contre, je risquais qu'on me prenne pour un clodo. Même mon slip était troué !

Je me suis approché des cabines d'essayage et par bonheur, j'en ai trouvé une de vide mais pleine de vêtements de mec. Apparemment, le type était sorti à poil, ce qui était curieux, même si je suppose qu'il pouvait se cacher derrière les tas de vêtements. J'ai pris toutes ses fringues, suis allé dans la cabine à côté pour m'habiller et je suis reparti à la recherche d'Alita, mais j'ai vu Lucius et l'affreux toubib qui courraient après je ne savais pas qui, même qu'ils m'ont marché sur la queue! Puis, je les ai vus se prendre un mec de plein fouet. Ils ont continué sans se retourner et Narcissa est arrivée juste après pour aider le gars à se relever, je me suis approché.

—Veuillez excuser mon mari, jeune-homme.

—C'est pas grave, madame…Oh, vous êtes déjà mariée ? Lui dit-il en lui prenant la main, On ne dirait pas, vous avez l'air si jeune…

—Oh…merci…hum…vous sentez bon…vous sentez…hum…le safran…le jus d'orange et…le Sud…comme les balistiques que je mets dans mon bain…oh, excusez-moi, peut-être que ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir avec quoi je me lave !

Ma cousine s'est mise à rougir devant Don Juan qui n'a pas tardé à poser ses lèvres tout doucement sur sa petite main, la faisant prendre encore plus de couleur.

—Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes charmante ! Mais je dois vous laisser, il faut que je trouve un peignoir pour mon petit Pelirrojo de toute urgence !

Tu vois Harry ? Hal a entendu Hélium et Lucius parler de Ron qui était à poil, c'est comme ça qu'il a été au courant, contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas El Tigre qui a vu Ron en tenue d'Adam pour ensuite s'enfuir, se transformer en Hal et lui ramener un peignoir ! Parce que Hal n'est pas El Tigre, t'as compris ?

Il est parti et Narcissa a tenté de retrouver les deux autres en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle a la quarantaine mais peut encore se faire courtiser par des garçons de vingt ans…Tiens, on dirait que j'aurais pas du commenter ça, je vois que Lucius et Draco ont tous les deux l'air furieux et que Narcissa ne sait plus où se mettre…

Euh…je vais continuer mon histoire, ça vaut mieux.

Cherchant toujours la petite, je suis tombé sur Draco. Il portait un costard mais était mouillé comme un chiot à moitié noyé. Moi, je suis redevenu humain.

—Ehhh, pourquoi t'es trempé ?

—Et toi, pourquoi tu portes les fringues de Ron ?

—Hein ?

—Euh…

—Je ne comprends rien ! Avons-nous déclaré à l'unisson.

On s'est assis un instant sur un bord de trottoir.

—Toi d'abord, Le priai-je.

Il accepta de raconter son histoire en premier.

—RECIT DE DRACO—

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, Ron n'était plus dans mon lit, alors que nous avions passé une nuit des plus délicieuses. L'explication vint vite : il arriva avec un plateau repas pour qu'on petit-déjeune au lit.

—Au fait, je viens juste d'envoyer une lettre chez les Lovegood, Harry et Hermione m'ont dit qu'ils étaient tous là, et je voudrais les inviter, Me précisa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai. Pourquoi pas, faudra juste mettre une muselière à l'Espingouin et un sachet pour cacher la sale tronche de Potter et tout ira bien.

—Tu as bien écrit ce que je t'ai dit de mettre si tu leur envoyais une lettre ?

—Mais oui : « _Draco embrasse Emy, présente ses salutations à Cius, Rogue, Blaise, Théodore, son mépris profond et son écœurement au « Balafré », son pied au cul à « l'abruti d'Espingouin » et son indifférence aux autres », _oui, t'inquiète, je l'ai mis !

Evidemment, l'appel du sexe nous a encore pris, ça nous arrive souvent. Ron s'apprêtait à me faire quelque chose de très sympathique avec de la confiture quand j'eus l'extrême déplaisir de voir débarquer mon père, en compagnie du Dr Hélium, un Psychomage sadique qui m'a fait croire pendant des années que j'étais atteint d'une maladie imaginaire, la maladie de Jabberwokie.

(Hélium se gratta la gorge en entendant Sirius écorcher le nom de la maladie en racontant l'histoire narrée par Draco, mais l'animagus semblait s'en tamponner les nouilles).

Ils nous ont pris en photo, puis on s'est engueulés parce que soi-disant, Ron et moi, on pervertirait Alita. Celle-ci est arrivée, elle avait fait un cauchemar avec André Cornichon, le monstre qui vit sous son lit. J'ai viré mon père et le médecin dehors et on est restés tous les trois à terminer de déjeuner dans la mauvaise humeur. Alita est partie pendant qu'on s'habillait, et je me suis fait la réflexion qu'on devait aller faire du shopping, un petit coup de neuf dans la garde-robe ne nous ferait pas de mal ! Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé.

—Eh, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda Ron en m'embrassant dans le cou.

—Rien…C'est jusque…c'est cette maladie…

—Elle n'existe pas !

—Je sais ! Mais ça fait des années que j'y croyais, moi, comment veux-tu que je me relève du choc comme ça, "pouf" ?

—Je comprends, tu as besoin de temps. Mais je serai toujours là pour te confirmer que tu n'es pas fou, il suffira de me le demander.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau.

—Bien sûr que si que je suis fou !

—Draco…

—Fou de toi !

—Ah, d'accord ! Cool ! Moi aussi, je suis complètement dingue de toi, mon ange aux cheveux blonds !

Sirius, si tu vois l'Espingouin, tu pourras lui dire que Ron a dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Ben, pour que le message soit clair ! Non, je suis pas jaloux ! Pourquoi je serais jaloux, Ron n'aime que moi, ça se voit pas ?

Ensuite, on a entendu un grand fracas en provenance du salon. On s'est précipités et on a découvert la pièce dévastée comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre, avec Alita qui pleurait devant mon père qui avait l'air de la menacer avec sa baguette. Ron s'est jeté sur mon père et j'ai du l'empêcher de lui cogner dessus.

—Je m'en occupe.

—Ta fille a joué avec ma baguette sans mon autorisation et a déclenché une catastrophe, elle doit être punie ! Hurla mon père.

—Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, Dit ma mère, Elle était très fâchée et très triste parce que…elle…tu vois, Draco, elle ne comprend pas très bien ce que ton père et le docteur font pour toi et…

—Etonnant ! Ironisa Ron.

—Je vois, Dis-je, Vous avez assez rudes et stupides pour la faire pleurer, elle perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et paf ! le salon est sans dessus-dessous !

—Tu l'as bien mérité, Lulu ! Renchérit Ron.

—Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, toi, espèce de vermine !

—Non, toi, tu ne parles pas à l'homme que j'aime comme ça ! M'emportai-je, Essaie de te graver une fois pour toutes dans la tête que je n'ai plus peur de toi…Lucius !

On est repartis furieux dans ma chambre, et Alita nous a raconté ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

-RECIT D'ALITA-

(1)

J'ai annoncé à mon mari et à ma fille que nous allions partir faire des courses à Londres, comme je l'avais projeté. Ils ont un peu protesté car ils étaient étonnés, mais je leur ai expliqué que c'était encore le meilleur moyen de ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé. Et puis Alita avait tellement pleuré contre Ron que les larmes et la morve avaient bousillé un de plus de ses tee-shirts. Il avait grand besoin de s'acheter des vêtements, lui.

Ils ont fini par reconnaître que c'est une bonne idée. J'ai rapidement gribouillé un mot pour ma mère et on est partis en Magicobus en sortant par derrière.

Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, on s'est mis en quête d'un magasin de vêtements digne de ce nom. Ron n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste, apparemment, le shopping et lui ça fait deux. Mais j'ai eu une idée pour lui changer les siennes une fois qu'on s'est retrouvés dans une boutique :

—T'as vu, des strings pour homme !

—Ah, tu veux en acheter ?

—Non, c'est pour toi !

—Euh, Draco, c'est pas trop mon genre !

—Pourquoi, t'as peur ? T'oses pas ?

—Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas mon genre, c'est tout ! Et puis, il est moche!

—Ronnie ose pas mettre des strings…pourtant, tu serais vraiment très sexxxxxxx !

—C'est pas parce que tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres comme ça que tu vas me convaincre ! Et puis, où est passée la petite ? Je ne la vois plus…

—Change pas de sujet, elle ne doit pas être bien loin…

—Si tu le dis…

—Cinq Galions que tu n'oses pas mettre ce string et te ramener ici, devant ce miroir pour me le montrer, même si tout le monde te voit !

—Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? Tu vas voir !

Il s'est emparé du string est s'est rué vers les cabines d'essayage. Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai essayé une veste de costard qui me plaisait et je me suis regardé dans le miroir quand soudain, les paroles de Ron ont eu un effet à retardement.

Où était passée Alita ?

Je l'ai cherchée des yeux, et puis, je l'ai vue sortir du magasin avec un costume de pirate qu'elle s'était confectionné à partir de vêtements qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas payés. Elle est petite, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle ne pensait pas à mal. J'ai saisi mes bourses et les ai vidées sur le comptoir.

Sirius, je parlais des bourses dans lesquelles on range de l'argent, pas d'autre chose!

J'ai juste déposé suffisamment de fric pour payer ma veste et ce qu'Alita avait pris. Je ne suis pas un voleur ! Ensuite, je suis sorti mais Alita était déjà hors de vue, surtout qu'un troupeau de grognasses m'a barré le passage.

Normalement, Ron aurait du se lancer à ma recherche après s'être rhabiller, mais curieusement, il ne s'est pas montré…Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as un rapport avec ça ?

Pour en venir à pourquoi je suis mouillé, et bien, ça vient de se passer il y a quelques minutes, juste avant que je ne te rencontre. Comme je cherchais Alita, j'ai vu la Ménagerie Magique et je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait y être, les enfants adorent les animaux. Alors, je suis entré, et je suis tombé sur Pansy Parkinson, une de mes ex-camarades de Serpentards. Tu devines ma joie.

—Oh, salut Draco ! Me dit-elle. Devine un peu la bonne nouvelle ?

—Hein ?

—Je pense que tu vas regretter d'avoir choisi Weasley à ma place, maintenant…

—Bon allez, dis-moi vite ce qui t'arrive de si génial et dont je me fiche complètement, qu'on en finisse !

—Et bien, je vais devenir une star !

—Comment ça ?

—Oui, je vais devenir une actrice célèbre ! _Aurore Boréale_, le chef-d'œuvre de Rick Tüssempra, va être adapté en pièce de théâtre, et l'acteur qui joue d'Edgar, le rôle masculin principal, est ici, et il a dit qu'il voulait que je sois sa partenaire, que je joue le rôle de Gesabella !

—Hein ?

Je regardai autour de moi mais ne vit rien de plus que le vendeur et les animaux, pas de trace dudit acteur.

—Mais si, regarde, il est là !

Elle désigna un aquarium dans lequel le prétendu Edgar nageait tranquillement.

—Pansy, c'est un strangulot !

—Tout à fait ! L'histoire parle justement d'amour impossible entre un strangulot et une sorcière !

—Déjà, qu'est-ce cette bestiole fout dans ce magasin ? Les strangulots sont dangereux, ce ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie !

—Celui-ci est particulier, Monsieur, Me dit le vendeur, C'est un animagus en réalité !

—Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Dit Pansy, Il s'appelle Roberto Zuppa di Pesce et c'est un grand comédien vénitien. Il est ici incognito pour faire du repérage pour le casting, et il m'a choisie, moi ! Tu te rends compte ?

—Et comment tu sais ça ?

—Parce qu'il me l'a dit.

—Hein ? Et comment ?

Je me suis approché de l'aquarium, la bestiole m'a regardé d'un air stupide.

—Alors, tu serais un animagus ?

—Non, Draco, il ne parle pas anglais !

—C'est vrai, Dit le vendeur, Roberto ne comprend que l'italien, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui lui sert d'interprète…Signore Zuppa di Pesce, che pensa lei di questa ragazza ?

Il a ensuite collé son oreille contre l'aquarium comme pour écouter les bulles du strangulot.

—Alors ? Fit Pansy.

—Il a dit « Ma che bellaaaaa ! »

—Oh, super !

Pendant que Pansy s'extasiait devant l'aquarium, j'ai pris le vendeur à part.

—Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? Vous pouvez me le dire, j'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille…Mais pour moi, c'est un vrai strangulot !

—Je ne suis pas un mauvais bougre, Dit-il, Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me débarrasser de cette créature, je l'ai achetée par mégarde à Alana, une fille qui travaille chez _Aubin & Marie_ et qui m'assurait qu'il était bien dressé, était inoffensif et qu'il brillait au soleil comme du diamant ! Et c'est vrai qu'il est calme et qu'il brille, même si on dirait l'effet secondaire d'un curieux traitement chimique…Mais personne n'en veut ! Alors, j'essaie de le refiler à cette fille, je me fiche qu'elle paie, je veux m'en défaire, c'est tout !

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous y arriverez, avec Pansy, c'est du gâteau…

—Vous croyez ?

—Mais oui. Démonstration :

Je me suis à nouveau approché de l'aquarium et j'ai dit au strangulot :

—¡Hal es un bastardo!

—Tu parles italien?

—Oui, j'ai appris ça en Espagne, et il se trouve que l'espagnol et l'italien, c'est la même langue !

Et elle m'a cru. En plus, je ne parle même pas espagnol, je connais juste deux-trois trucs, surtout quand ça peut servir à insulter l'autre casse-pied. Elle a décidé de repartir avec son strangulot, et elle a voulu faire léviter l'aquarium avec sa baguette pour le transporter, mais n'étant pas très adroite, elle a renversé la moitié de l'eau sur moi.

Et voilà pourquoi je suis trempé.

—O—

C'est ainsi qu'il conclut, et ce fut à mon tour de lui expliquer ce qui m'arrivait.

Oh, Ron, je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était tes fringues, que Draco t'avais mis au défi d'essayer un string et d'aller déambuler devant la glace du magasin rien qu'avec ce string sur toi, que toi tu as relevé le pari, mais qu'une fois arrivé devant le miroir, Draco n'était plus là, qu'alors tu es retourné dans la cabine, que tu t'es demandé pourquoi tes vêtements avaient disparu, et qu'en plus, la vendeuse t'a obligé à lui rendre le string en te disant que tu devais rester à poil dans la cabine à attendre qu'on t'aide!

Ça, je le sais grâce à cette rencontre avec Draco peu après, j'ai pu reconstituer ce qu'il s'est passé. En ce qui concerne la suite, je peux aussi le deviner grâce aux témoignages de Lucius et Harry : Hélium savait que tu étais dans ce magasin, y est entré avec les Malfoy, a entendu ta voix et a fait ce que Lucius a raconté. Tu as réussi à te cacher dans une boutique de Quidditch, où tu es tombé sur Harry, Luna, Nott et El Tigre.

Une fois que j'eus fini mon récit, Draco releva la tête, intrigué, vers la rue en face. Lucius, Narcissa et le toubib semblait chercher misère à quelqu'un.

—Blaise ! S'exclama Draco.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

—Non…Maugréa-t-il, Je dois l'aider, c'est un ami…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—J'ai toujours été un lâche, le genre qui laissait tomber les autres…mais cette fois, je ne laisserai pas Blaise se faire enquiquiner comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut, mais il va m'entendre ! C'est fini de fuir !

Et ben et ben…Tout compte fait, il est pas mal pour un Serpentard…je rigole, Sev' !

Moi, je serais bien resté regarder Draco se castagner avec son père, mais j'ai de nouveau vu la petite Miss Alita et cette fois, je voulais pas la louper ! Je l'ai rattrapée assez vite, dans la Rue des Tartempions.

—Et Tonton Patmol !

—Alita, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Et c'est quoi cette pelle à gâteau ?

—C'est pas une pelle à gâteau, c'est une pelle à glace, ze l'ai prise chez le marchant de glace !

—Logique, mais que comptes-tu faire avec ?

—C'est pour tuer…z'ai pas trouvé de couteau alors z'ai pris ça…

…

…

…

Comment ça, tuer ?

Je lui ai alors expressément demandé de bien vouloir s'assoir un instant.

—Auzourd'hui, z'ai vieilli, Tonton Patmol.

—Ah bon, vieilli ? Tu as…tu n'aurais pas grandi, plutôt ?

—P'têt bien, mais z'ai beaucoup réfléchi en fait, depuis ce matin…et z'ai découvert un truc…

—Quoi ?

—P'pa et Pôpa, ils sont pas ceux que ze croyais…

Mon cœur manqua un battement : qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Je craignis le pire…

—Ze croyais qu'ils zavaient peur de rien…Marraine me l'avait pourtant dit, l'autre zour dans la forêt interdite, que P'pa avait peur des naraignées et que c'était normal parce que tout le monde a peur de quelque chose…ze voulais pas la croire, mais en fait, elle a raison…

—C'est vrai, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ton papa est un loser, juste qu'il est humain…

—Ouais, mais c'est pas tout, pask'en fait, même s'il a peur des naraignées, il s'en fout, il s'est battu contre la grosse qui voulait me manzer dans la forêt. Paske mon P'pa, ce l'mec le plus courageux d'la Terre ! Et Pôpa aussi. Lui, il a peur du vilain docteur et aussi un peu de Papy Lulu…mais auzourd'hui, il a osé leur tenir tête ! Z'ai beaucoup repensé à ça depuis ce matin et z'ai compris…

—Ouais, le courage, le vrai, ce n'est pas d'être un être parfait qui n'a peur de rien. C'est avoir peur, mais se dire « Allez, merde, tant pis, j'y vais quand même ! ».

—Ouais.

Super, si elle raisonne comme ça, elle ira peut-être à Gryffondor !

—P'pa et Pôpa, ils ont réussi à tuer leur peur, alors, ze me suis dit qu'il fallait que moi aussi, ze devais tuer ma peur…alors, ze vais le tuer…

—Qui ?

—Celui qui me fait peur depuis touzours !

—Ça ne me dit pas qui c'…Attends une minute : tu projettes de tuer quelqu'un ?

—Il le faut, Tonton Patmol ! C'est lui…ou c'est moi !

—Mais, on ne tue pas les gens, ça se fait pas ! Ecoute, moi aussi une fois, j'ai eu envie de tuer…une fois, avec Tonton Lunard, on a été trahis par un ami et quand on l'a coincé, on était prêts à le faire, parce qu'on avait tant souffert par sa faute, mais ton Tonton Harry nous a dit de ne pas le faire, il nous a expliqué que son père James, qui était notre meilleur ami, n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on devienne des assassins pour ça ! Alors, tu vois…

—Ah ouais ? Tonton Super-Harry ? Il a dit ça ?

—Ouais…

—Il peut bien parler ! C'est qui qui a tué le gros vilain Voldemort, hein ?

—Ouais, mais euh, Voldemort, c'est pas pareil, c'était vraiment un sale méchant lui !

—Et l'ami qui vous a trahi, c'était pas un méchant, non plus ?

—Rhoo, c'est plus compliqué que ça, tu vois…y'a jamais eu une grande ligne sur le sol avec d'un côté des méchants et de l'autre les gentils…Il y a plein de gens qui sont carrément assis à cheval sur la ligne, avec une jambe de chaque côté…

—Qui ?

—Ben euh…bon, je vais te dire des noms, ça va peut-être te choquer, mais je considère que t'es assez grande pour ça, d'accord ?

Elle a sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle déteste quand on lui dit qu'elle est trop petite pour comprendre. Je crois qu'elle a adoré que je lui dise ça.

—Et bien, ton papa…Draco, je veux dire, il a quelque fois mis ses petits norteils de l'autre côté, et ton Tonton Blaise, et ton Tonton Théo aussi !

Elle a ouvert grand les yeux.

—Et Dumbledore, il a fait des trucs pas cool quand il était plus jeune. Et moi aussi, je suis pas 100% correct !

—Et Tonton Sev' ?

—Lui ? Il joue à la marelle sur la ligne ! Mais tu sais, ça veut rien dire…Il ne faut pas juger les gens comme ça, il faut que quelqu'un soit vraiment très loin du côté du Mal pour mériter de mourir…Puis, toute manière, y'avait une prophétie qui disait que Tonton Harry devait tuer Voldemort, alors il l'a fait, voilà.

—Ze comprends, mais, z'ai pas chanzé d'avis, ze vais quand même le tuer…

—Dis-moi qui c'est au moins.

—Dans l'oreille.

—D'accord.

Je me suis penché sur elle et elle m'a tout confié. En effet, je ne voyais aucun mal à tuer ce type, avec tous les dégâts qu'il avait causés…

—Très bien, je vais t'aider, si tu veux, je serai ta monture !

J'ai alors pris ma forme de chien et elle a grimpé sur mon dos. Je commençai ma course mais nous fûmes doublés par Cius, toujours sapé en geisha, qui semblait trop concentré sur quelque chose pour nous remarquer (et pourtant, une gamine pirate assise sur un énorme chien noir, ça passe pas inaperçu, avouez !). Il n'est pas allé bien loin, il est entré dans la boutique de cosmétique que je présente plus, et que j'espère bien qu'elle va fermer, parce que c'est honteux ce qu'ils y font !

Toujours en transportant Alita sur mon dos, j'ai emboîté le pas au Nippon écolo, avant de sentir à mes côtés la présence d'un félin.

—Cétté señorita est oun chico, Dit El Tigre, Mais qué fait-il ?

La voix de Cius nous éclaira :

—Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ce magasin est une honte : les produits sont testés sur des animaux !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. En tant que représentant de la gent canine, j'étais écœuré qu'on puisse faire ça à un animal ! Je me rappelai un bref instant le strangulot dont Draco m'avait parlé, et qui selon le vendeur de la ménagerie viendrait de chez _Aubin &Marie_. En fait, je parierais bien que ces affreuses Vélanes dénuées de scrupules ont testé leurs baumes anti-vergeture sur lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il brille au soleil, à cause d'un effet secondaire !

—C'est qui ce travello ? Pépia une des donzelles.

—Je n'en sais rien les filles, mais si c'est un garçon, faisons-lui la peau !

Elles se sont mises à faire leurs trucs de Vélanes pour envoûter les hommes. Heureusement, ma forme de chien me préservait, mais j'ai du retenir El Tigre en mordant son mollet. Quant à Cius, il avait prévu le coup :

—J'ai mis des bouchons dans mes oreilles!Alors, c'est pas la peine !

—Tant pis pour toi, Dit une Vélane, Tu vas mourir !

On entendit des bruits de coups de becs, elles devaient le massacrer sous leur forme de piafs.

—J'avoue qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, Admit-il.

J'échangeai un regard avec El Tigre. Nous nous sommes compris, le matou et moi. Alita a susurré à mon oreille :

—Allons-y, Tonton Patmol !

On est entrés en trombe et El Tigre a récité son discours d'intro. La classe pour un félidé !

La suite, Arthur vous l'a très bien racontée. Alita a incendié la boutique avec le Fouet Ardent et j'en arrive directement au moment où Alita et moi sommes partis tous les deux, afin de commettre le meurtre promis.

Cela se déroula dans une ruelle sombre. Il était là, il nous attendait.

—Voyez-vous ça, Dit-il en affichant un rire mauvais, Mais c'est la petite Alita !

— André Cornichon ! Tu vas voir ta tronche à la sortie, pof' type ! Répliqua-t-elle, brandissant son arme improvisée.

—Voyons, Alita, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi…tu sais bien qu'à chacune de nos rencontres, tu n'as dû ton salut qu'à l'intervention de P'pa et Pôpa…Que ferais-tu sans eux ? Tu es beaucoup trop petite pour y arriver toute seule !

—Ze suis pas petite !

—Waf waf !

—Non, Tonton Patmol, ze dois le faire toute seule.

Je lui léchai la joue en guise de soutien. Et je fis mes yeux de chien tout câlin.

—Ze me demande si ça existe, les brosses à dents pour chien ?

Ça, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

—Cette fois, ze vais te vaincre, André Cornichon !

—Avec une pelle à gâteau ?

—C'est une pelle à glace, abruti ! T'es vraiment un cornichon, André Cornichon !

—Alors comme ça, tu crois que tu peux me battre ? Ricana-t-il.

Elle s'avança vers lui, avec un air téméraire. André ne se laissa pas démonter et fondit sur elle tel un ptérodactyle psychotique.

—Je vais te manger, nyahahahahahahaha !

—Nan, c'est moi qui vais te manzer !

—Ah oui ?

—Vi. Paskeuh t'es une crème glacée !

—Quoi ?

Pouf !

Un phénomène magique avait eu lieu. André Cornichon s'est métamorphosé en coupe stracciatella géante. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé, mais Alita a très solennellement planté sa pelle à glace dans la chantilly et a déclaré :

—Tu m'as avalée plusieurs fois, tu m'attendais, caché sous mon lit, tu m'attrapais par les pieds et tu m'avalais…Heureusement, P'pa et Pôpa m'ont touzours sauvée à temps, en te chatouillant le ventre pour que tu me vômisses…Mais auzourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais te manzer ! Na !

Elle a relèché la pelle, puis c'est resservie, et s'est mise en tâche de liquider la glace-André toute seule, furieuse, en s'en mettant partout dans les cheveux. J'ai voulu l'aider, à vrai dire, moi aussi je suis doué pour faire disparaître la glace, mais quelqu'un m'a retenu par la peau du cou.

—Sirius ! Me dit Sev', Je t'ai cherché partout, il faut enlever cette tique !

J'ai repris ma forme humaine.

—Severus…Tu as vu ça ? La petite, elle…

—Oui, j'ai vu, ne te préoccupes pas de ça, abaisse-toi, je vais te soigner…

Je lui obéis mais j'insistai :

—Je ne comprends pas trop comment elle a fait ça…

—Elle a vaincu sa peur, c'est tout. Ne bouge pas, s'il te plait.

—Mais…elle ne peut pas manger cette glace toute seule, elle va être malade !

—Non, je ne crois pas que ce genre de nourriture provoque des indigestions…

~oOo~

—Bizarrement, Poursuivit Sirius, Elle n'a eu aucun mal à terminer la coupe glacée, et incroyablement vite en plus ! Mais Severus m'a dit de ne pas y réfléchir, alors, j'imagine que c'est un truc métaphorique…

—Oui, surtout qu'André Cornichon n'existe pas.

Aussi bien Sirius qu'Alita ouvrirent des yeux horrifiés.

—C'est un personnage imaginaire, Expliqua Morcol, Un monstre qui vit sous le lit d'une petite-fille…Les enfants créent souvent ce genre de créatures…Pas vrai, docteur ?

—Oui, Confirma Hélium, Tout à fait.

—Mais…moi je l'ai vu aussi ! Gémit Sirius.

—C'est parce que vous avez toujours une âme d'enfant…André Cornichon, c'est comme le Père Noël, il n'existe pas !

—Quoi ? Le Père Noël aussi ?

—Arrêtez ! Supplia Molly en serrant Alita contre elle, Votre Honneur, sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas quelque chose à dire à une petite-fille !

Morcol s'adressa une dernière fois à Sirius qui semblait choqué de la révélation sur papa Noël :

—Vous avez encore quelque chose à ajouter, Mr Black ?

—Euh…ben, Severus et moi sommes restés avec Alita, jusqu'à ce que vos hommes viennent la chercher pour lui dire qu'on allait mettre ses papas en prison à cause des saloperies racontées par le toubib et ses horribles photos, et là, elle a dit toute fière qu'après avoir réussi un meurtre, c'était pas ça qui lui ferait peur, et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvée elle aussi sur le banc des accusés…

—Merci, Mr Black. J'invite maintenant le jury à délibérer…Ramenez-moi une bonne mayonnaise maison!

oOoOOOoOo

—Alors, on ne va quand même pas mettre en prison une petite-fille parce qu'elle a tué un monstre qui vit dans sa tête ?

—Oui, pour elle, d'accord, mais les autres…les deux papas, par exemple…

—Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tels que le doc les a décrits, la plupart des témoignages les présentent comme de charmants garçons très gentils avec leur petite fille…ils sont un peu extravagants, mais…

—Il y a les photos de Weasley…

—Elles ne sont pas si indécentes que ça. D'ailleurs je suis déçue, j'aurai aimé le voir nu…

—Moi aussi, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure !

—Voyons, mesdames !

—Et pour les autres ?

—Ben, la mafia lupine, ils sont quand même en tort, ils n'avaient qu'à rester dans le magasin et laisser faire les vendeurs !

—Ouais, mais attendez, c'est quand même pas si grave !

—Le super-héros et la vieille au rouleau à pâtisserie ont bel et bien attaqué les gens du Ministère, eux…

—En revanche, moi, je suis convaincue que Zabini n'a rien copié, lui…

—Mais pour la Japonaise…euh, le Japonais, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se déguiser…

—Vous ne croyez pas que cette loi est stupide ? On est quand même sur le Chemin de Traverse, on trouve de tout ici, et bien pire que des prostituées asiatiques…

—Ah non, les geishas ne sont pas des prostituées, contrairement à ce que certains occidentaux pensent, ce sont deux métiers totalement distincts !

—Si vous le dites…et pour le boucan qu'il a fait avec son instrument ?

—Et alors, c'est Rita Skeeter qui a porté plainte, mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle a fait bien pire niveau nuisance sonore, puisque c'est elle qui attisé la colère de la foule anti-Zabini !

La porte s'ouvrit. Tous les jurés restèrent bouche bée.

—Pr Dumbledore !

—Bonjour à tous. J'ai trouvé cette parodie de procès très divertissante, je dois dire.

—Mais…

—Je venais vous dire que cela ne servait à rien de délibérer certains des cas, car l'avenir est déjà fixé pour eux…

—Que voulez-vous dire ?

—Avez-vous fait attention au sujet du livre de Mr Zabini ?

—Et bien…

—C'est une histoire vraie. C'est l'histoire d'Alita, avec d'autres noms. En avril dernier, cette petite-fille est apparue à Poudlard de manière mystérieuse, je l'ai accueillie dans mon bureau et j'ai compris qu'elle venait du futur et qu'elle ignorait qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la solution pour la renvoyer chez elle, mais une chose est sûre: là d'où elle vient, elle est la fille de Ronald Weasley et de Draco Malfoy, et je vois mal comment elle peut l'être si Lucius Malfoy et Camille Hélium arrivent à leurs fins. Ce procès contre les deux garçons n'a donc absolument aucun sens. Et en même temps, l'innocence de Mr Zabini est également établie…

Tous étaient abasourdis.

—Elle…elle vient du futur ?

—Comme je vous le dit.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent : Dumbledore n'avait-il pas la réputation d'être légèrement fou ?

—Quant au meurtre d'André Cornichon, je peux aussi vous apporter un éclaircissement.

Le directeur fit apparaître ce qui semblait être une petite caisse en bois. Il l'ouvrit face à un juré qui laissa échapper une exclamation de frayeur.

—Un clown ! Hurla-t-il en fixant la créature qui sortait de la boîte en tirant la langue, Un clown ! J'ai peur des clowns, c'est la pire peur que j'aie au monde !

—Un épouvantard ! Déduit une autre jurée.

—Exacte, Confirma Dumbledore, Avez-vous oublié que c'est ainsi que les peurs se matérialisent ? Faut-il tous vous renvoyer étudier à Poudlard ?

—Je comprends, André Cornichon était cet épouvantard ! Et la gamine l'a transformé en crème glacée pour le ridiculiser ! Et ça explique pourquoi Black l'a vu aussi !

—Mais comment une si jeune sorcière a-t-elle pu réussir cet exploit ? De plus, ses prouesses en magie n'ont pas l'air au top du top, elle a quand même failli détruire le salon de ses grands-parents ce matin !

—C'est vrai, en plus, elle n'a pas prononcé _ «Ridiculus!»,_ ne me dites pas qu'elle maîtrise les sortilèges informulés ?

—Bien sûr que non, Sourit Albus, Disons que Severus Rogue lui a donné un petit coup de pouce…

—Hein ? On peut faire ça pour l'épouvantard de quelqu'un d'autre ?

—En fait, il s'est placé à distance pour bouster la fibre magique en elle et faire une partie du travail à sa place, mais en ce qui concerne l'idée de la glace et le courage pour affronter la peur, elle l'a fait toute seule !

—Moi, je dis que ça se tient.

—Je vais vous laisser délibérer.

oOoOOOoOo

Morcol s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

—Le jury m'a transmis son verdict, et les sentences ont été déterminées :

**Accusés**: Malfoy, Draco Lucius et Weasley, Ronald Bilius

**Verdict **: Non-coupables

…

**Accusé:** Mori, Cius Rinri

**Verdict :** coupable d'avoir mis du lait de soja dans mon café

**Sentence :** amende de trente noises en remboursement dudit café

…

**Accusée:** Prewett Weasley, Molly Moira

**Verdict :** coupable d'avoir frappé avec un rouleau à pâtisserie

**Sentence** : vous ferez des gâteaux pour tout le Ministère et votre mari nous les apportera en allant au boulot

…

**Accusé:** El Tigre

**Verdict : **coupable pour vos coups de griffes et votre fouet incendiaire

**Sentence : **vous paierez les frais de coiffeur de Miss Skeeter...il y a du boulot, je sais!

…

**Accusé:** Zabini, Blaise Pascal

**Verdict : **non-coupable

…

**Accusés:** Lupin, Remus John ; Tonks Lupin, Nymphadora Andromeda ; et Lupin, Ted Remus AKA «La mafia lupine»

**Verdict : **coupables de vol involontaire

**Sentence : **une demi-journée de travaux d'intérêt dans la magasin de jouets

…

**Accusée:** Malfoy Weasley, Alita Hermione

**Verdict : **coupable du vol d'une pelle à glace

**Sentence : **sera privée de dessert ce soir

…

—Vous êtes viré ! Cracha Lucius à Hélium avant de se lever avec le plus de dignité possible.

Le médecin resta cloué sur place, médusé, alors que dans l'ombre, Dumbledore commenta :

—Une parodie de procès ! Même le juge l'a compris.

oOoOOOoOo

Un peu plus loin, ils eurent la surprise de revoir un ami, un ami terrorisé par quelque chose.

—Neville ! Tu as vu le procès ?

—Salut, les mecs…Elle…elle est là ! Elle est de retour ! Gémit le malheureux Neville, traumatisé !

—Hein ?Qui ça?

Un cri retentit soudain :

—Au secours !

—C'est la voix de Cius !

Ils accoururent tous en provenance du cri, et découvrirent Mademoiselle Petrova, portant Cius sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, et arborant un sourire triomphant.

—Mon amourrrr, jé vé té raméner chez moi et puis nous allons nous marier !

—Non, je veux pas ! Protesta Cius, Emyyy !

—Merlin, mais d'où vient cette créature ? S'étrangla Molly.

—De Sibérie, il semblerait.

—Ou plutôt de Cimmérie, vous ne pensez pas ?

—Ah, moi, j'aurais dit les montagnes de Gorgoroth, dans le Mordor…

—C'est Mademoiselle Petrova, la nouvelle prof de Potions, Chuchota Harry.

—Petrova? S'étonna Emy...Sacha Vilen s'appelle en fait Petrova?

—Ou l'inverse, Dit Hermione.

—Elle a changé depuis tout à l'heure, Remarqua l'écrivaine, Elle n'était pas aussi massive avant...

—Waouh, beau bestiau, Commenta Manu, Pour la maîtriser, je suggère qu'on s'y prenne avec un lasso…

—Elle est amoureuse de Cius, donc ?

—Oui, Dit tristement Emy.

—Ça se voit qu'elle est amoureuse, Dit Neville : Elle a rasé sa moustache pour se faire belle…enfin, elle a essayé.

—Qu'est-ce qué vous faites là ? Beugla Petrova en reconnaissant une partie de ses anciens élèves.

—Professeur, s'il vous plait, reposez ce jeune-homme par terre, vous allez finir par le casser en deux!

—Cé vrrrai qu'il a pas l'airrr bien solide…il est tout maigrrrre ! Mais cé pas grrrave, chérrrrri, jé vais bien té nourrirrr avec dou borchtch et dé la chaclyk !

—Aucune chance, ma grande, Cria Manu, C'est un herbivore, il carbure à la salade de pissenlits, il en voudra jamais de tes brochettes russekoff !

—Monsieur, reposez tout de suite Cius par terre ! Dit Sirius en arrivant derrière Manu, accompagné de Severus.

—Alors, c'est elle ma remplaçante ? Fit ce dernier, d'un air intrigué.

—Severrrrous Rrrrogue ? Aboya le spécimen, Tou es lé prrrrofesseur Rrrrogue ?

—Lui-même.

—Tou es oun mauviette ! Les Potions, c'est oun affaire dé mouscles, c'est pas pour les mauviettes !

—Comment ça, de muscles ? J'ai une tête de Gryffondor ?

—Seeeev ! Maugréa Sirius.

—Excusez-moi, mais quelqu'un pourrait me sauver ? Se plaignit Cius.

—Moi, yé vais té sauver, mon pétit sushi ! Dit El Tigre.

—Je croyais que tu refusais de combattre contre une femme ?

—Petrova n'est pas oune señorita, c'est oun caballero ! Andale, andale, ahepa !

Le justicier masqué se jeta sur son adversaire et la saucissonna avec son fouet. Sous le coup, Petrova lâcha Cius qui tenta d'atterrir avec le plus de classe qu'il lui était possible avec des sandales de geisha aux pieds. Le fouet commença à fumer autour de la prof de Potions, mais usant de la force de ses gros bras, elle parvint à se libérer, des marques noires de brûlures étaient imprimées sur ses vêtements.

—On dirait qu'El Tigre a trouvé un adversaire un peu plus coriace…

Manu croisa les bras et observa la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, jaugeant le jeune latino masqué du regard. Celui-ci voulut assener un deuxième coup de fouet à Petrova, mais cette dernière attrapa le fouet au vol avec sa gigantesque paluche et tira afin de faire tomber le justicier. Ensuite, elle le souleva comme une athlète soulève des altères et le jeta violemment sur le sol. Alita plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et les autres émirent des exclamations de stupeur.

—Ou la la, Gémit Ron, Fait attention, El Tigre, elle veut t'écraser sous son gros cul !

En effet, Petrova chargeait comme un bœuf, décidée à se jeter sur son adversaire pour l'aplatir comme un blini (2). Heureusement, il roula sur le côté et évita l'assaut, après de quoi il rebondit et se hissa sur ses épaules, car si elle avait l'avantage des muscles, il avait celui de l'agilité et de la rapidité. Elle tenta de se relever mais il lui planta ses griffes dans les omoplates, elle poussa un mugissement de rhinocéros blessé.

Ce corps à corps dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Manu intervienne en plantant son couteau rougeoyant dans le fessier de Petrova. En unissant leurs forces, les deux hommes parvinrent à la maîtriser. Une fois vaincue, elle resta affalée sur le sol à reprendre son souffle, alors que tous tâchaient de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

—Bien jouer mon garçon ! Dit Manu à son coéquipier du jour, Tu es jeune et tu manques un peu d'entraînement, mais tu as du potentiel !

—Gracias, señor.

—Il est vraiment chouette ton fouet, où tu l'as trouvé ?

—C'est oun secret.

—Ha ha ha ! Le sort que tu as mis dessus est pas mal, mais si tu veux que ça soit encore mieux, je peux te refiler l'adresse du mec qui a fait ça pour mon couteau, tu as de quoi écrire?

—Pas possible, Murmura Harry, Lui aussi il ne se rend pas compte que c'est Hal…

—Ça m'énerve aussi, Lui avoua Hermione, Mais au moins, ils s'entendent bien…

oOoOOOoOo

Un peu plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent pour fêter la fin du procès devant un tournée de Bièrreaubeurres au _Chaudron Baveur._

—Tiens, tiens, qui voilà, Railla Harry, Hal ! Ça alors, mais tu as raté le procès ! Comment ça se fait ?

—Mais j'étais là…assis juste à côté d'Emy !

—C'est vrai, Confirma celle-ci.

—Elle ment, Maugréa le binoclard.

—Je sais, Soupira Hermione.

—Et pourquoi t'étais pas avec nous alors, quand on est sortis et qu'El Tigre a combattu Petrova ?

—C'est parce que je suis retourné chez les Lovegood pour aller chercher Neis, elle a fini de bouder !

—Salut ! Dit celle-ci avec un sourire faible.

—Wooo, gothopouffe, maricón, vous avez encore raté quelque chose !

—On s'en fout, gros débile ! Répliqua Neis.

—C'était une belle bagarre, Poursuivit Manu, Avec trois combattants très virils, pas un truc pour ces tarlouzes de danseurs de flamenco !

—J'en suis ravi, Dit Hal, Mais pour changer de sujet et parler de quelque chose de vraiment important : oh, Pelirrojo, il faut que je te le dise, tu es encore plus chaud que les fesses d'une Andalouse!

—Ah, euh…merci, Dit Ron.

—Tsst, mais quel maricón !

—Mais tu vas la fermer, toi ? Cabrón !

—El Tigre doit avoir ton âge, mais lui c'est un vrai mec, pas comme toi ! Moi, ce p'tit gars, ile me plait…

—Il te plait ? Alors, t'aimes les garçons !

—Pas vrai ! C'est toi qui aimes les garçons !

—Mais tu as dit qu'El Tigre te plaisait…

—Pas dans ce sens-là, il…je l'aime bien dans le sens…si j'avais un fils, j'aimerais que ça soit quelqu'un comme lui…

—Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies un fils, pour ça, il faudrait qu'une femme t'aime, et je ne vois pas laquelle, sur la planète entière, pourrait t'aimer…sauf si tu la paies évidemment !

—Dans ce cas, je suis peut-être ton père !

—Ma mère a changé de métier depuis longtemps, maintenant, elle fait du théâtre, c'est plus une pute, alors ta gueule !

—Quoi, t'es vraiment un hijo de puta? Moi, je plaisantais...

—Ils n'ont toujours pas capté ? S'étonna Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules.

—Non.

Ils sentirent de grandes mains dans leurs dos. Ron se plaça entre eux et passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

—Et bien, tout va super bien, on dirait ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent.

—Mais il reste une toute petite zone d'ombre dans cette histoire…

—Laquelle ?

—Et bien, Hermione…Que s'est-il vraiment passé dans la réserve du pharmacien avec Blaise ?

—Ouais, Le soutint Harry, Moi aussi, tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit !

—Il ne s'est rien passé !

Les deux garçons se rapprochaient d'elle, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à la retenir si elle avait voulu s'enfuir.

—A d'autres !

—Mais puisque je vous dis que…

—Le simple fait que tu fasses autant de mystères nous renseigne déjà bien sur la nature de la scène…

—Arrêtez tout de suite ou je…

Une main aux ongles peints en noir l'interrompit, la main de Neis, lui tendant un petit comprimé.

—Tiens, Dit-elle.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De l'ecstasy ?

—Mais non ! Tu vois le mal partout ! C'est une pilule du lendemain ! Blaise n'arrête pas de culpabiliser parce que vous n'avez pas utilisé de capote !

Hermione rougit à la vitesse VV'. Harry triompha.

—Et bien voilà une preuve ! Jubila-t-il.

—Comment ça, sans capote ? S'emporta Ron, T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?

—Dis donc, toi, Fit Harry, Ça te réussit, la paternité, que tu deviens plus responsable ?

—Tu te promènes avec des pilules du lendemain ? S'étonna Hermione en regardant Neis.

—Et bien, je suis peut-être une « adolescente stupide », Répliqua-t-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts, Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien dans la tête ! Je t'aurais bien refilé des préservatifs aussi, mais j'en n'ai pas ici…attends…Hal ?

—Oui, mon petit rossignol de Californie ?

—T'aurais pas des capotes pour Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?

—Attends…

Pendant que Hal fouillait ses poches, Hermione sembla se liquéfié sur place.

—Voilà, des capotes parfumées…il y a Chocogrenouille, Patacitrouille…et mes préférées, les Suçacides !

—Euh…je ne sais pas trop si…

—En plus, ce sont des capotes ajustables : elles sont enchantées pour s'adapter à toutes les tailles, c'est méga-pratique ! Allez, prends-en une pleine poignée, jolie brune !

Devant l'absence de réaction d'Hermione, il lui prit les mains pour y laisser les préservatifs.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Susurra Neis, «Merci Hal!»

—Merci Hal…

Neis sembla satisfaite et alla s'occuper à regarder Tonks d'un air béat.

—Là, je me sens ridicule, Dit Hermione.

—Meuhnon ! La rassura Ron, Le seul qui devrait se sentir ridicule ici, c'est Harry, parce que c'est le seul qui soit encore puceau!

—Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Répliqua Harry en s'empourprant.

—Ah, parce que tu aurais fait l'amour à ma sœur sans me l'avoir dit?

—En fait euh….non, mais, j'ai pas de compte à te rendre!

—Je crois que je vais t'en donner aussi, amigo, Dit Hal en offrant quelques préservatifs à Harry, On ne sait jamais…

—Euh…Je peux aussi en avoir? Demanda Ron.

—Mais toi, tu ne risques pas de mettre Draco enceint!

—Ouais, mais j'adore le goût des Patacitrouilles…

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard dégoûté.

—J'ai rien entendu!

—Moi non plus!

* * *

(1) Nan, je déconne, ça suffit la mise en abîme! Et puis, vous connaissez déjà cette histoire.

(2) Crêpe russe garnie de caviar


	31. La meilleure pizza du monde

Salut, ça faisait longtemps, hein? J'imagine qu'après un triple-chapitre dont chaque partie dépassait les 10 000 mots, un petit 8000 et des poussières ça fait peu, hein?

Avant d'entamer la dernière ligne droite, voici quelques chapitres un peu plus calmes, pour digérer...Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre vingt-huit : La meilleure pizza du monde

Lucius n'était pas rentré au Manoir après le procès.

Quant à Camille Hélium, il l'avait viré et tous pensaient qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais le Psychomage, ce pourquoi ils se trompaient, ils allaient le rencontrer à nouveau, un peu avant la conclusion de cette histoire.

Mais n'anticipons pas trop, quelques évènements doivent encore se produire avant que nous en arrivions là, par exemple, Luna va rencontrer son « moi » du futur, Neis va cuisiner de la choucroute, Narcissa va devenir adultère, Harry va apprendre le flamenco, Hermione tombera enceinte et Alita révélera à tout le monde qu'elle a un frère jumeau…

D'accord, je l'admets, toutes ces affirmations sont fausses (sauf une).

En attendant, nous retrouvons les quatre ASHEs (qui ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi ils s'appelaient comme ça) dans le salon du Manoir déserté par le maître des lieux, prêts à entamer leur première répétition à quatre.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une répétition:

—Proverbe espagnol du jour : « Ne fume pas de tabac, tu n'as que deux poumons…Fume de la marijuana, des neurones, t'en as des millions ! »...Aïe ! Mais euh, Cius m'a tapé !

—Baka ! (1)

—Hal, aurais-tu oublié que Cius avait déjà eu une expérience avec la marijuana et que ça ne le fait pas du tout rire ? Rappela Neis en fronçant les sourcils.

—Oh…Lo-siento-gomenasai !

—Je vous préviens, tous les trois ! Dit Cius avec un air d'instituteur s'adressant à des enfants indisciplinés, Je sais bien que nous sommes un groupe de rock, que nous prendrons un jour l'habitude de partir en tournée dans une ambiance _sex, drug & rock'n'roll_, mais je vous jure que si j'en chope un avec un joint dans le bec, je lui fait bouffer ses sous-vêtements !

—Bah, moi, tu sais, Dit Ron d'un air grivois, Dans cette trilogie, c'est pas la drogue qui m'intéresse le plus, mais le sexe !

—Remarque, Pelirrojo, il a seulement interdit les joints, il n'a rien dit sur la coca…aïe !

—Baka !

—Mais je plaisantais, arrête de me frapper !

—Arrête de te plaindre, Dit Neis, Ça ne fait pas si mal, il te frappe avec une de ses baguettes de batteur...

—C'est qu'il y en a qui sont à battre, ici, Dit Cius en regardant Hal d'un air faussement méchant.

—Sauf que ce n'est pas une baguette de batteur, Remarqua Ron.

—Quoi ?

—Ouais, c'est une de celles que tu utilises pour manger…

—Alors, t'aimes tellement manger avec des baguettes que tu en as une paire en permanence sur toi ? Demanda Neis alors que Cius écarquillait les yeux, constatant son erreur.

—Ben non, Répliqua Ron, Tu te balades avec une fourchette dans ta poche, toi ?

—Attendez, Reprit Cius, Comment j'ai fait pour confondre une baguette de batteur avec une baguette pour manger?

—Ça doit être les raviolis jap' que tu as mangés ce midi, Dit Ron, Rappelle-toi, tu avais posé le bol près de ta batterie…Et tu t'es emmêlé les baguettes !

—Ah ouais…ben merde alors, j'ai mangé avec mes instruments et je m'apprêtais à jouer avec des couverts…jetables, qui plus est, ce qui signifie que je les ai balancés à la poubelle !

—Ow, pas cool…

—Tu es distrait aujourd'hui…

—Aurais-tu fumé un…aïe ! Mais euh!

—T'as gagné, Hal ! J'ai décidé que quand nous partirons en tournée, on prendra Mamie Machaca avec nous pour qu'elle garde un œil sur notre cher petit bassiste !

—Abuela ? Ah non, par pitié, espèce de sadique du Soleil Levant!

Cius voulut rouler des yeux, mais même ça, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, car un cri strident déchira le calme du Manoir.

—Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Au secooouuuurrrrs !

—C'est la mère de Draco, Dit Ron.

Sans trop se consulter du regard, ils se levèrent pour se porter au secours de Narcissa, dont ils identifièrent la source des cris dans sa salle-de-bain. Les trois garçons partirent en tête, mais Neis avisa un hibou frappant son bec contre la fenêtre et fit demi-tour pour aller lui ouvrir.

La lettre était à son nom.

Ron, Hal et Cius découvrirent Narcissa nue dans son bain, attaquée par ce qui ressemblait à un énorme tas d'algues humides et visqueuses qui occupaient la moitié de la baignoire et s'enroulaient autour d'elle, manquant de lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau savonneuse.

—Ça ressemble beaucoup à la plante carnivore qui avait attaqué Emy, Murmura Cius, Sauf que c'est une version aquatique…

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Il jeta un regard à ses deux collègues, qui sur le moment ne paraissaient pas en état de l'aider, l'un se cachant les yeux parce que « Merlin, j'ai vu ma belle-mère à poil… » et l'autre en train de baver parce que « Faut dire que ce sont de sacré beaux nichons qu'elle a, la mère du blondinet ! ».

Le jeune Nippon réagit au plus vite et sauta dans la baignoire, menaçant la plante de sa baguette. Après tout, s'il avait réussi à sauver Emy, ici, la situation n'était pas bien différente.

A une exception près…

— Cius, Dit Ron en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Narcissa, Ce n'est pas ta baguette !

—Quoi ?

— Oui, ce que tu as en main, ce n'est pas ta baguette magique, c'est une baguette de batteur…

—Hein ?

—Ben ouais, maintenant que j'y pense, tu avais aussi réchauffé ton plat avec un sortilège, et tu as donc mélangé les cinq baguettes…

Cius avala sa salive avec difficulté en constatant que le rouquin avait raison.

—Mais alors…ma baguette magique, où est-elle ?

—Par déductions, je dirais dans la poubelle…

La baguette de batteur tomba dans le bain et l'algue s'enroula autour des poignets et des chevilles de Cius, puis autour de son corps entier. Ron intervint et tenta de couper les tiges avec sa propre baguette, pendant que Hal libérait Narcissa. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la baignoire (qui commençait à manquer sérieusement d'espace, et si Narcissa n'était pas en danger, elle aurait sans doute apprécié…), combattant l'algue monstrueuse, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, les sortilèges fusant pour entailler les tiges.

La plante prenait de plus en plus de place et un craquement métallique retentit : le trou d'évacuation des eaux usées venait de céder et la baignoire se marbrait de fêlures qui se faufilaient en étoile. L'algue émergeait de là, plus épaisse, plus volumineuse, et plus hargneuse. Plusieurs tuyaux de la canalisation explosèrent, provoquant des jets d'eau pour compléter le tableau.

Cius fut rapidement enfoui entre les tiges et les feuilles ruisselantes d'eau et d'odeur de sel marin. Ron tenta de le rattraper, les cheveux dégoulinants et les vêtements trempés, baguette à la main. Il recula et le bas de sa jambe heurta le rebord du bassin : Hal et Narcissa n'y étaient plus, en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il les vit sains et sauf sur la carpette en mousse.

Avalant une gorgée de salive, Ron resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur sa baguette et pointa celle-ci au cœur du nœud d'algues, il lança un sort énergique qui eut pour effet de repousser son ennemi végétal qui, comme s'il était animé d'intelligence propre, battit en retraite et s'en retourna dans son trou : toutes les tiges et feuillent reculèrent comme si elles décroissaient et s'engouffrèrent dans la canalisation pour se tenir hors de portée du rouquin.

Et elles emmenèrent Cius avec elles.

Ron resta un instant subjugué, alors que les tuyaux fuyaient comme des geysers autour de lui. Il ne réagit que quand Hal les répara avec un sort rapide, une Narcissa nue et terrifiée accrochée à lui.

—C'é…c'était quoi ? Murmura-t-elle, J'étais…j'étais dans mon bain et…et soudain, le bouchon s'est soulevé, et cette chose est sortie du trou et…

—Cuis a été kidnappé par une algue monstrueuse ! S'exclama Ron.

—Je savais bien qu'un jour les plantes se vengeraient des végétariens, Dit Hal avec grand sérieux, C'est pareil que les animaux qui se vengent des carnivores qui les mangent…C'est comme l'histoire de ce Madrilène qu'on a retrouvé entièrement frit dans de l'huile d'olive…le coupable n'était autre qu'un poulet géant qui voulait sa revanche !

Ron le regarda incrédule.

—Mais…Cius, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui, Pelirrojo ?

Ron respira un grand coup et puis sourit :

—Et bien, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : sauter dans le trou et aller le chercher ! Tu viens avec moi ?

—Dans les égouts ?

—Oui, je sais, c'est franchement dégueu, mais bon…

—Ça risque d'être dangereux ?

—Sans doute !

—Dans ce cas, bien entendu que je viens avec toi ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

—T'as l'air enthousiaste, t'es sûr de toi ?

—Ouais…tu sais…tu m'as raconté tout ce que tu as fait avec Gary et Hermione…les échiquiers géants, les Trolls, les détraqueurs, les basilics, les Reliques de la Mort, et les bastons avec les Mangemorts…Moi, je n'ai connu jamais rien de tout ça, je ne dis pas que jusqu'ici ma vie a été ennuyante, mais toutes les aventures que j'ai vécues étaient d'ordre sexuel ! Alors, j'ai trop envie de partir avec toi dans un trou sombre où on ne sait pas exactement sur quoi on va tomber…Et puis, il est pas question que tu y ailles tout seul, j'ai pas envie que tu sois en danger et que moi je ne sois pas là pour toi !

Narcissa les regardait interloquée, Hal se détacha d'elle et rejoignit Ron dans la baignoire où l'algue avait laissé des traces bleues qui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose.

—Allez, Pelirrojo, on y va, j'ai très envie d'explorer de nouvelles choses avec toi !

—Tu te rends comptes de tes doubles sens ?

oOoOOOoOo

—Tu sais, Hal, quand je parlais de « sauter dans le trou », c'était pas vraiment à prendre au sens littéral, je pensais en fait à descendre en rappel ou un truc dans le genre, histoire de ne pas se casser une patte…Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attraper par la main pour ensuite sauter à pieds joints et m'emporter dans ta chute…une chance qu'il n'y avait pas deux mètres avant le premier coude en angle droit du tuyau !

—Oui, mais le toboggan après, c'était marrant, hein ? Sauf que maintenant, ça ne sent pas très bon…

—C'est les égouts…_Lumos _!

—_Lumos _!

Ils commencèrent à marcher, scrutant les entrailles des canalisations du manoir. Ron s'arrêta.

—On patauge dans la flotte…

—Et ?

—Regarde…éclaire-la avec ta baguette…

—De la flotte bleue…euh…pourquoi elle est bleue ?

—C'est ce que je me demande.

—Oui, et puis, il y a cette odeur.

—Je ne sens rien à part la puanteur tout à fait normale dans un endroit pareil…

—Non, il y a autre chose, tu ne sens pas ?

Ron respira un grand coup et manqua de vomir, agressé par les fragrances méthanoïdes des égouts.

—Il y a une odeur de sel marin, Dit Hal, Un peu comme à la plage…un peu comme…cette algue…

—Ton odorat doit être plus fin que le mien.

—Je crois que ça vient de par là, viens…

Hal prit Ron par l'épaule et le dirigea vers un angle du conduit. Le rouquin eut une sensation étrange, songeant au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Hal depuis son départ d'Azúcar Culebra, depuis le jour où il l'avait embrassé…Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus vus pendant plus d'un mois et même après le procès, il y avait toujours eu au moins une tierce personne avec eux. Et puis, depuis le temps, il était finalement tombé amoureux de Draco. Ron avait changé, mais pas Hal, lui avait toujours son attitude quelque peu « câline ».

—Tu sais, Dit-il, Si j'essaie de m'imaginer que tu te conduis avec Draco comme tu te conduis avec moi, et bien…

—Oui ?

—Je crois que je te détesterais.

—Tu me détesterais ?

—L'amour et la jalousie, ça fait des ravages…et ce n'est même pas ma première expérience en la matière, je pourrais t'en raconter de belles datant de l'époque « Hermione »…

—Donc, tu en es maintenant sûr, que tu aimes Draco ?

—Oui. Quand je lui fais l'amour, je ne peux plus en douter.

—C'est super ! Je suis content pour vous.

—Si c'est vrai, tu es un ange.

—Pourquoi ?

—Et bien…parce que toi et moi, on …mais, justement…qui es-tu exactement pour moi, Hal ? Et moi, qui je suis pour toi ?

—Ben…

—Tu n'es pas Draco, et tu n'es pas Harry, ni l'homme de ma vie ni le meilleur ami que j'aie sur Terre…tu es…entre les deux…

—Je suis unique en mon genre, je sais !

Un bruit les interrompit. Ron plaça instinctivement son bras devant Hal pour le faire reculer.

—Cius ?

Pas de réponse.

—Cius, c'est toi ?

—Attends ! J'ai une méthode imparable pour vérifier si c'est lui : le mot magique, c'est…marijuana !

—Baka !

—Tu vois, c'est lui ?

—Il est dans cette direction !

—L'odeur bizarre est plus forte par là !

—Et l'eau est encore plus bleue…on dirait presque du curaçao…

—Si ça se trouve, il est en train de se faire manger par une plante carnivore !

—Il va falloir être prudents…

—Pelirrojo, je voulais te dire…toi aussi t'es unique en ton genre !

—On y va !

Baguette levée, ils avancèrent et tournèrent un nouvel angle.

Dès qu'il fut éclairé, Cius afficha l'air surpris d'un lièvre agressé par les phares d'une voiture alors qu'il traversait la route.

—T'es en vie !

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'algue était là, encore plus grosse qu'avant, on pouvait supposer qu'elle était _complète_, qu'elle avait pris racine à cet endroit précis et envoyait ses tiges remonter les canalisations. Elle détenait toujours Cius, qui cependant n'avait pas l'air inquiet, il était même en train de caresser une feuille avec un air compatissant.

—J'essaie de la comprendre, Expliqua-t-il, Cette pauvre chose a probablement attaqué parce qu'elle est elle-même agressée par je-ne-sais-quoi…Regardez, là, ces taches blanches…elle est malade, ou alors, elle a un parasite !

—Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi, Dit Ron.

—Non attends, elle ne doit pas être si méchante !

Mais Ron levait déjà sa baguette.

—Laisse-moi au moins te libérer !

Il s'avança et s'apprêta à lancer un sort idoine, mais il trébucha sur une tige mal placée et tomba la tête la première dans l'eau bleue.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit.

Le visage plongé dans l'eau parfumée, des images mentales lui vinrent de manière très naturelle : il était dans l'océan, par une journée chaude et aux airs de vacances, il sentait l'effet du sel sur sa peau, l'odeur marine, il croyait même entendre des mouettes…

Il se releva et dégagea quelques mèches ruisselantes.

—Je sais ! Annonça-t-il d'un air réjoui.

—De quoi ?

—_Aubin & Marie_ !

—La boutique ? S'étonna Cius, guère enthousiaste au souvenir du commerce de cosmétiques.

—Oui, leurs balistiques pour le bain !

—Dire qu'il y en a une fabriquée en Espagne ! Dit Hal, outré, Quelle mauvaise pub !

—Ah oui, les balistiques « Soleil », mais moi je faisais plutôt référence à une autre sorte, les balistiques « Océan », j'en ai utilisé une le jour de mon arrivée au Manoir…elles sont bleues —comme cette eau—, elles ont un parfum salé —idem—, et elles avaient, collées à leur surface, devinez quoi…des algues !

—De quoi ?

—Oui, des petites algues noires lyophilisées, quand on mettait la balistique dans l'eau du bain, elles se gorgeaient d'eau…mais…je croyais quand même qu'elles étaient mortes…

Cius caressa à nouveau la plante.

—Je vois, Dit-il, Cette bande de crétins ne sont même pas soigneux : ils les ont mal nettoyées et ont malencontreusement laissé des semences dans une de leurs balistiques, et une fois que cela a été évacué avec l'eau dans la canalisation, elle a germé et s'apprêtait à…

—Envahir toute la plomberie du Manoir ! Compléta Ron.

—Et accessoirement, attaquer les gens dans leur bain…ou aux toilettes, Termina Hal.

—Ou même les éviers ! C'est un peu inquiétant, non ?

—Oui, mais…

—Désolé, Cius, mais on va devoir tuer ta nouvelle copine !

—Mais…

—Allez, et puis, si elle est malade, dis-toi qu'on abrège ses souffrances !

—Non, attendez !

Mais c'était trop tard, Hal et Ron ayant repéré l'endroit exact où se situait la racine, ils la décalièrent sans faire d'histoire. Cius fut alors libéré et glissa hors de l'étreinte des algues.

—Encore une fois, désolés…

—Non, ça ira…Je suppose que c'était pas le bon endroit pour elle…mais je vais quand même en prélever…

—Quoi ?

Cius se baissa vers la plante défunte et en ramassa un bouquet sur lequel les spores étaient visibles. Il le fourra dans sa poche.

—T'es dingue, toi ?

—Je montrerai ça à un botaniste.

—Bon, maintenant, il faut sortir d'ici.

—Euh…comptez pas sur moi, Dit Ron, Il paraît que mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas très valable !

—T'inquiète, Pelirrojo…En tous cas, moi je dis que la marijuana, c'est moins dangereux que cette algue démoniaque !

—Baka !

oOoOOOoOo

—Je suis face à un cas de conscience, Dit Draco.

—Ah bon ?

—Oui : j'ai très envie que Potter finisse écrasé contre le mur comme un pancake…Mais d'un autre côté, il a invité Alita à monter sur son balai, je ne peux donc décemment pas souhaiter cela…

—Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec Harry, hein ? Dit Emy.

Ils étaient tous dans le jardin, à prendre le thé. Harry avait sorti son cher Eclair de Feu et emmenait Alita se promener dans les airs avec lui. Autant dire qu'elle adorait.

—Pourtant, Continua l'écrivaine, Tu détestais Ron aussi au début…

—Ce n'est pas pareil, je le détestais pour des raisons essentiellement héritées de nos pères, mais tellement profondément ancrées en nous qu'on ne pensait même pas à les remettre en question, elles allaient de soi, et voilà tout. Mais cela signifie que c'est le genre de haine irrationnelle qu'on peut soigner, si on fait des efforts, si on réfléchit avec nos neurones et non avec nos tripes pleines de hargne…Potter et Granger, c'est pas la même chose : nous avons des personnalités incompatibles, tout simplement, même revoir mon jugement sur les Nés-Moldus ne me fera pas apprécier Granger, et avoir compris la vérité à propos de Voldemort ne me permet pas de pouvoir cadrer Potter. L'air de rien, Ron a toujours été mon préféré sur les trois. Alors que les deux autres…j'arrive juste à les supporter, mais je jure que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que Potter finisse comme un pancake sur le mur !

Emy sourit. Au moins, il était honnête.

—Toi, tu as l'air préoccupée par autre chose, Dit Draco à la romancière.

—Oui, Dit-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé, C'est cette Sacha Vilen/Mademoiselle Petrova, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle.

A l'évocation de la professeure de Potions, Hermione tourna la tête vers eux.

—Petrova ? Et donc, tu trouves qu'elle avait physiquement changé ?

—Oui, Répondit Emy, Quand elle nous a attaqué dans la librairie, elle était plus mince, plus…féminine, moins imposante, moins musclée…mais après le procès, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'absorber trois tonnes d'anabolisants…Et puis, quand j'ai appris qu'elle était d'origine russe, j'ai été surprise.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que selon les règles de syntaxe slave, une femme porte toujours le patronyme de son père accompagné d'une terminaison en « a », par exemple, la fille de Monsieur Dmitriov s'appelle Dmitriova. Donc, Petrova, ça va, mais Sacha Vilen…ça devrait être Vilena.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

—Et Sacha, c'est un prénom mixte, Remarqua Draco.

Silence.

—Et bien Conclut Hermione, Le sexe de cette personne est toujours un mystère !

—Contrairement à celui de Blaise que tu connais maintenant par chœur, hein ?

Hermione réagit tellement vite que Draco n'eut pas le temps de voir le scone qu'elle jeta dans sa direction et se le ramassa en pleine figure. Quand il eut finit de s'essuyer avec une serviette en papier, Neis était arrivée d'un air réjoui :

—Hep ! Devinez qui va partir au Japon ? Exulta-t-elle.

—Moi et Cius, Dit Emy d'une voix monocorde.

—Oui, mais, je veux dire, en plus de vous deux.

—Toi ? Dit patiemment Hermione.

—Oui ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma correspondante Vietnamienne, Nao, et elle m'invite à passer quelques semaines au Japon.

—Ta correspondante ?

—C'est juste, Dit Luna, Quand Théo est allé la chercher pour l'amener chez moi, elle était en train d'essayer de joindre Nao, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre à cause des Portoloins bloqués.

—Oui, Dit Neis, Les Portoloins…j'avais oublié ça…C'est trop bête, maintenant que c'est elle-même qui m'y invite…

—Simple question, Dit Draco, Si elle est Vietnamienne, pourquoi elle t'invite dans un autre pays ?

—Sans doute parce que c'est un échange scolaire, Dit Emy en regardant Neis pour avoir confirmation, Or, certains pays n'ont pas leur propre école de magie et les jeunes sorciers doivent rejoindre celle qui est la plus proche…

—Ah ouais, c'est vrai, Se rappela Draco, Quand mon père voulait m'envoyer à Durmstrang, il m'avait dit que je devais apprendre, soit l'allemand, soit le russe, car il y avait plusieurs nationalités qui s'y côtoyaient que c'étaient les deux langues désignées pour les cours…J'imagine qu'on y trouve des Teutons, des Slaves, des Scandinaves…

—Oui, Dit Emy, Et à l'inverse, certains pays ont plusieurs écoles. Moi, par exemples, si je suis née au Japon et que j'y suis retournée à mes vingt ans, ma famille a beaucoup voyagé et c'était aux Etats-Unis que j'ai fait mes études, mais sans doute pas dans la même école que Neis…

Elle leva les yeux vers ladite Neis :

—Je suis à la CSW, la Californian School of Witchcraft.

—Et moi j'étais à New-York, Continua la romancière, Et pour en revenir à cette Nao, il n'y a pas d'école de magie au Vietnam, l'Asie en compte quatre : deux en Chine, une en Inde, et une au Japon.

—Moi, je ne suis pas allé à l'école, Dit Manu, assis dans l'herbe, bien que tout le monde s'en fichait.

—C'est vrai, Dit Neis, Nao étudie au Japon, sa famille était suffisamment riche pour l'y envoyer…mais, dites, vous pensez qu'elle a pu y côtoyer Cius ? Même s'ils ont plusieurs années de différences ?

—Demande-lui, il est juste derrière toi.

Cius, Hal et Ron, de retour de leur expédition, se tenaient près d'eux. Ils étaient trempés et parfumés aux fragrances « Algues et égouts ».

—Salut, les plombiers sexys sont de retour ! Dit joyeusement Hal.

— D'où sortez-vous ? Fit Hermione en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

—D'après l'odeur, je dirais le trou-du-cul d'un Troll, Commenta Manu.

—C'est un peu long à expliquer, Dit Cius, Mais vous parliez de…

—Neis, va aller au Japon, voir sa correspondante…

—Tu as une correspondante ?

—Abuela aussi en avait une, Dit Hal.

—Ma mère aussi, Dit Manu, Je l'ai vue en photo, une fois, cette fille était vraiment moche, avec son gros pif…

C'était une chance que Severus ne se trouvait pas là, car il était aussi doué qu'Hermione au lancer de scones.

Harry venait d'atterrir avec Alita.

—Neis va au Japon ?

—Quoi ? C'est pas zuste ! Pourquoi c'est la grosse truie qui va au Zapon et pas moi ?

—Dis-donc, qui tu traites de « grosse truie », espèce de Lilliputienne ?

Bien que Neis n'ait pas la moindre idée de la source de sa mésentente avec Alita, cette dernière avait trouvé le moyen de s'attirer les foudres de la chanteuse peu de temps après leur rencontre.

—J'ai une idée, Dit Ron, Et si nous y allions tous, au Japon ?

Tout le monde le regarda étonné.

—Ouais…Neis va rejoindre sa copine, Cius et Emy doivent retourner chez eux…alors, pourquoi on n'irait pas tous avec eux ? Moi, Draco, Alita, Hal, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Théodore, Luna…Et même Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Rogue! Tous! Et aussi Manu, puisque de toutes façons, il a l'habitude de voyager...

Nouveaux regards étonnés.

—Quoi ? Vous n'approuvez pas ? Enfin, je disais ça comme ça…

—C'est que…Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse, Commença Draco.

Mais à ce moment-là, Alita avait déjà approuvé l'idée et regardait Draco avec des yeux mielleux.

—Steuuuuplaiiiiit !

—Mais…et les Portoloins ?

oOoOOOoOo

Tomber amoureux de Ron Weasley n'empêchait pas de penser que celui-ci pouvait être idiot par moment. Draco se fit cette réflexion alors qu'il préparait le dîner. Allez au Japon comme ça ? Mais qu'avait-il dans la tête ? Les Portoloins, bon sang, les Portoloins !

Et puis, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de partir à l'étranger. Lucius parti, le problème du logement était réglé, ils pouvaient rester au Manoir encore un peu. Mais il restait encore trop de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire pour s'en aller à l'aventure une nouvelle fois. Tellement de questions n'avaient pas encore trouvé de réponses, et ils les avaient trop longtemps laissées de côté pour jouer au chat et à la souris qui tombent amoureux.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas d'où venait Alita, pour commencer, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, ils n'étaient pas parvenu à lui soutirer cette information, puisqu'aucune conversation s'y était prêtée jusqu'ici. Ils ne savaient pas non plus comment la renvoyer dans son époque. Hermione avait trouvé le Réceptacle, mais pas le Sablier, et elle ne savait pas comment tout cela fonctionnait. Combien de temps arriveraient-ils encore à tromper Alita comme ça ?

Ensuite, il y avait tous ces gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés depuis le début de cette aventure, ces gens avec leurs propres histoires et leurs propres mystères…Eux aussi pouvaient se montrer pleins de révélations à tous moments et Draco avoua ne pas les connaître si bien que ça. Il connaissait l'œuvre d'Emy par chœur, mais Emy la romancière et Emy la femme de chair et de sang n'étaient pas la même personne. Et elle sortait avec Cius, qui se retrouvait batteur dans le groupe de Ron sans l'avoir demandé. Et ça voulait dire quoi « ASHEs » au juste ? Qu'avait vécu Cius avant des les rencontrer, avant de devenir ce qu'il était, un écolo végétarien piercé qui boit du thé et qui sort avec l'écrivaine la plus tordue du monde sorcier ? Et Hal ? Celui-là, c'était à peine s'il savait qui étaient Harry et Voldemort, il avait hiberné pendant la guerre ou quoi ? Et pourquoi sa grand-mère louait-elle des bungalows reliés entre eux par des passages secrets ? Ensuite, il y avait Satin, l'ex-prostituée reconvertie en comédienne, si elle était Anglaise, que faisait-elle en Espagne ? Comment était-elle devenue amie avec Evelina Clara, une femme brillante et diplômée ? Dans quelles circonstances Manu et Satin avaient-ils conçu Hal (enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas si mystérieux, ça…) ? Pourquoi Manu avait-il disparu de chez lui, laissant Rocío seule ? Et en parlant de Rocío, et d'Eileen Prince, et de Neis et Nao, pourquoi n'y avait-il plus ce système d'échanges scolaires à Poudlard ? Et cette Petrova, tant qu'on y était, d'où venait-elle, à quel sexe appartenait-elle à la fin, pourquoi avait-elle deux noms, et pourquoi était-elle venue enseigner à Poudlard ?

Et si tous ces gens étaient liés entre eux par une curieuse affaire, hein ?

Et Dumbledore ? C'était lui qui les avaient envoyés en Espagne, qui avait jeté des espions sur leurs talons, et Draco l'avait brièvement aperçu après le procès…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter encore ?

Et pourquoi Lucius avait-il prit la poudre d'escampette ? Et Hélium ?

Et Luna et Théo, et la lettre envoyée par Alita, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ?

Et, _last but not least_, la pire question de toute, la plus insoutenable…

Pourquoi cet abruti d'Espingouin tournait-il autour de mon Ron, nom d'un gobelin en tutu rose ?

Sous le coup de la colère, Draco serra tellement fort son poing sur l'œuf qu'il tenait en main qu'il l'écrasa avec hargne, en faisant gicler partout.

—Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en cuisine, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit ainsi qu'on fasse, Dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et son visage se détendit.

—Que se passe-t-il ? Dit Narcissa en avançant vers lui.

—Rien…Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Draco se rappelait que sa mère ne venait pas souvent dans la cuisine.

—Euh…Je venais surveiller la cuisson de mon gâteau, Dit-elle gênée.

—Ton gât…ah, ça ?

Il désigna le four.

—Je pensais que c'était un truc préparé par Dianna, je n'y ai pas touché.

—Non, Dianna, curieusement, néglige son travail dernièrement.

—C'est à cause de la SALE, la société créée par Hermione…Mais pourquoi tu fais un gâteau, tu n'as jamais cuisiné de ta vie ?

—Je voulais remercier les trois plombiers sexys qui m'ont sauvé la vie…et je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors, j'ai décidé de leur préparé un gâteau au chocol…

BOUM !

Une détonation venait de retentir dans le four et une fumée noirâtre s'échappa des interstices. Narcissa resta immobile pendant cinq secondes avant d'aller extirper les restes calcinés de son œuvre du four.

—Non ! Gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, C'est complètement raté, je suis une piètre cuisinière !

—T'inquiète, je vais en faire un, et on racontera que c'est toi qui l'as fait, d'accord ?

Narcissa se jeta sur son fils pour l'embrasser dans l'oreille en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

—Oh, mon bébé d'amour, je t'aime !

—Moi aussi, mais j'apprécierais que tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça…

—Merci, merci, merci !

—Y'a pas de quoi ! Bon, moi, je retourne à mes pizzas.

—Des pizzas ?

—Ouais, regarde, j'ai utilisé la magie pour nous faire installer un authentique four à pizzas !

—Il me semblait bien que ce truc n'était pas là avant…

—Oui…alors, les œufs…en fait, j'utilise des œufs crus brouillés pour colorer la pâte à pizza…Je prends ce petit pinceau de cuisine, je m'en sers pour étaler les œufs sur le bord des pizzas, et en cuisant, ça va devenir doré !

—Extra ! Bon, je vais te laisser !

Elle sortit d'un pas léger. Draco en revint à ses oignons, puisqu'il avait prévu d'en mettre dans certaines pizzas. Il en revint également à ses ruminations.

La solution était simple : il allait les interroger. D'abord Cius, Neis, Hal et Manu, pour mieux les connaître, et puis, il passerait à Luna et Théo, pour savoir enfin de quoi parlait cette lettre ! Un seul hic, cependant : si les premiers cités ne verraient aucune objection à raconter leur vie, les deux derniers n'accepteraient pas de révéler ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas…

Draco réfléchit et son regard se posa sur une étagère dans laquelle il y avait autre chose que des ingrédients de cuisine…Mais oui ! Il ouvrit l'étagère et sortit un petit flacon de liquide incolore. Il sortit la pizza de Théodore du four, contempla le fromage crépitant, et y versa quelques gouttes.

Il sentit alors deux bras entourer son corps fermement, et quelqu'un derrière lui passa sa langue dans son cou. D'après l'odeur de Tahiti Douche, Ron revenait de s'être lavé après son séjour dans les égouts.

—Mmm, mi amor, j'allais te dire que tu étais sexy quand tu cuisinais, jusqu'à ce que je te surprennes en train de verser du véritasérum dans la mozarella… Ça ne va en améliorer le goût, tu sais, c'est insipide pour ne pas être détecté…(et oui, parfois, il m'arrive d'écouter quand Rogue parle!)

—Je compte questionner Luna et Théodore sur leur secret.

—Ah, bonne idée, c'est vrai que moi aussi, ça commence à m'énerver !

—De ton côté, pourrais-tu essayer de savoir l'origine exacte d'Alita ? Parce que ça aussi, ça…

—Pas la peine, je viens de l'apprendre il y a quelques minutes, alors que Neis parlait de sa correspondante vietnamienne, Alita a dit, toute fière « Ben moi aussi, ze suis Vitaminienne, espèce de grosse truie, alors fais pas ta maligne ! »

—Ah…c'est bon à savoir…

—Oui, bon, je te laisse à tes fourneaux…et euh...désolé d'avoir lâché cette idée de partir au Japon, je n'ai pas réfléchi...

—Y'a pas de mal...

Draco sourit, Ron s'en alla et il enfourna la pizza préparée pour Théodore, ensuite, il ajouta du véritasérum à celle de Luna…et tant qu'à faire, à celle de Hal, on savait jamais…

« La meilleure pizza du monde ! » Jubila-t-il intérieurement.

oOoOOOoOo

—Vous avez apprécié vos pizzas végétariennes ?

—Oui ! Répondirent Cius et Neis de concert.

—Super, au fait, vous faites quoi, là ?

—On fait une partie de mikados…

—Ah ouais…Dites…je…je voudrais qu'on parle un peu.

—Si tu veux, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

—De vous.

—Hein ? Fit Neis en rougissant. Mais, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, voyons !

Cius ouvrit grands les yeux de stupéfaction alors qu'il essayait de retirer un mikado.

—Nan, Reprit Draco, Je ne parlais pas de ça, Je voulais en fait que vous me parliez de ce que vous étiez avant qu'on se connaisse.

—Je vois…c'est le fait que tu as rencontré dernièrement beaucoup de personnes, que tu les connais mal, et que tes idées sont toutes emmêlées…comme des mikados !

—Oui.

—Mais, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire…

— Ben, je ne sais pas…comment tu es devenu végétarien par exemple ?

—Et bien ça…Quand j'étais petit, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir un animal de compagnie, mes parents me l'interdisaient, mais j'ai désobéi et j'ai recueilli un lapereau qui était perdu dans une forêt sans sa maman, je l'ai planqué dans ma chambre, je le nourrissais et je l'ai élevé…Sauf que je lui donnais trop à manger et comme il ne pouvait pas sortir, il n'a jamais fait d'exercice, alors il est devenu obèse. Quand il était assez grand, j'ai voulu le relâcher dans la nature. On allait pique-niquer dans la forêt où je l'avais trouvé, avec mes parents, je l'avais caché dans mon panier à pique-nique et quand mes parents regardaient ailleurs, je l'ai posé au bord d'un sentier. Puis, on est rentrés à la maison, et quelques jours plus tard, devinez ce qu'on m'a servi comme viande au dîner…

—Du lapin ?

—Oui !

—Mais ce n'était pas _ton_ lapin ?

—Je ne sais pas, mon père m'a dit que ce n'était pas du lapin d'élevage mais un gibier, étonnamment gros…

—Et là, t'as été traumatisé ?

—Oui !

—Je vois…mais Neis, tu pleures ?

—Mais oui, c'est trop triste, le pauvre petit lapin de Cici-Chan, il s'appelait comment ?

—Usagi.

—Pauvre Usagiiii !

—Cius, tu pleures aussi ?

—Mais ouiii !

—Euh…je suis désolé d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie…

—C'est pas grave, tu voulais savoir…

—Euh, on va changer de sujet…Neis, qui sont tes parents, ils font quoi ?

—Mon père dirige un musée d'artefacts magiques, et quand il est à la maison, c'est ma mère qui le dirige! Elle c'est une femme au foyer qui a raté sa vie, alors elle se venge sur moi. Elle avait étudié la musique dans sa jeunesse, mais elle n'a jamais pu devenir la virtuose qu'elle aurait voulu être, alors elle m'a inscrite à des cours de solfège quand j'étais toute petite, et depuis, elle veut que je réalise son rêve…

—Ah ouais, typique, la mère qui veut vivre par procuration…Je suppose qu'elle l'a pris très mal quand tu es devenue goth ?

—Ouais, mais c'est bien fait pour elle…pétasse ! Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, elle m'a toujours crié dessus quand je ramenais des notes inférieures à 9/10 sur mon bulletin, j'ai toujours été une petite fille sage et studieuse, comme l'autre là, Hermione, et puis à treize ans, j'en ai eu ma claque, j'ai tout balancé, et ça m'a fait un bien fou ! J'aurais même du faire comme toi, Cici-chan, partir de la maison, arrêter l'école et tout…

—C'est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier, Avoua Cius, Heureusement que j'ai repris des cours de magie du soir après…

—De toutes manières j'étais tout le temps toute seule, Reprit la jeune-fille, Les autres me trouvaient trop timide et maintenant, je crois que je leur fais peur à être habillée comme ça…certains me pensent possédée, mais ça me plait…être différente, oui, ça me plait, je ne suis pas comme les autres, je ne suis pas conformiste !

—Un mouton noir, c'est toujours un mouton, Dit Cius.

—Hein ?

—Tiens, Les interrompis Draco, Cius, ils sont bizarres tes mikados !

—Quoi ?

—Oui, regarde, tu les as mélangés avec ta baguette magique, tes baguettes de batteur, et celles pour manger…

—KUSO ! (2)

oOoOOOoOo

—Te raconter ma vie ? Dit Manu, Mais tu sais, elle est tellement riche et palpitante que si tu veux tout savoir, il faudrait qu'un écrivain en fasse un roman que tu pourras lire !

Ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait.

—Tu ne pourrais pas au moins résumer, c'est juste que j'ai envie de mieux te connaître, comment as-tu rencontré Xéno Lovegood, par exemple ?

—Ah ça ! Lui, quand il était plus jeune, il voyageait plus, je suis tombé sur lui en pleine Amazonie, je recherchais l'Eldorado, il recherchait les Ronflacks Cornus, mais ces bestioles ne sont pas faciles à trouver…

—Alors, tu crois qu'ils existent ?

—Bien sûr ! La famille Lovegood n'est pas une bande d'illuminés qui croient à n'importe quoi, hein ?

—Euh…non non, bien sûr…

—Et puis, Xéno a créé son journal, et c'est quasi le seul truc que je lis, _Le Chicaneur_ ! Parfois, je lui écris un petit truc pour qu'il le publie, je raconte des choses que j'ai vues lors de mes voyages…

—Pourquoi a-t-il pensé à toi pour t'occuper du cas de… de notre cas ?

—L'histoire de ce Sablier, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas trop, il devait penser qu'à force d'avoir vu autant de choses, je l'avais peut-être aperçu quelque part…mais je vais être décevant, je ne me rappelle pas de ce truc, enfin…

—Enfin ?

—Et bien…ma mère m'avait parlé de Magie du Temps quand j'étais petit, enfin, elle ne s'adressait pas à moi, elle était énervée sur quelqu'un, moi j'avais huit ans, j'étais dans le chemin et je l'ai entendue râler…Et c'est possible qu'elle ait mentionné un sablier, mais c'était il y a plus ou moins trente ans…

—Justement, ta mère…Tu l'as quittée très jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je suis parti de chez moi quand j'avais douze ans, oui…Je ne voulais pas aller à l'école, apprendre la magie, moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je suis un homme d'expérience, j'ai appris tout ce qui concernait le monde sorcier sur le tas, en parcourant le monde, en rencontrant des gens, pas en potassant des bouquins, en faisant le malin avec des prouesses académiques et en écoutant parler des profs prétentieux et soporifiques en restant assis sur une chaise à attendre d'attraper des hémorroïdes ! Même pour me battre, les baguettes, je m'en passe !

—Je vois…

—C'est vrai que ma décision de m'enfuir comme ça était peut-être impulsive et immature, mais je ne regrette rien…

—Une dernière question, qui me concerne moi et qui m'intrigue…

—Je t'écoute.

—Et bien, euh…que penses-tu de l'homosexualité ? C'est juste que…tu t'en prends tout le temps à Hal en le traitant de…

—Maricón !

—Oui, voilà, mais Ron et moi, on y a pas droit, pourquoi ?

—Je ne suis pas homophobe, tu sais, ce que je déteste, ce sont les menteurs, même quand c'est à eux-mêmes qu'ils mentent…

—Hein ?

—Toi et le rouquin, vous assumer votre homosexualité, vous êtes à l'aise, vous ne le cachez pas, vous allez même vous marier et adopter une gamine, si c'est pas une preuve que vous êtes honnêtes avec vous-mêmes ? Je vous admire et vous respecte pour ça. Mais Hal, lui, il ne veut même pas avouer qu'il est attiré par les garçons, il refuse de reconnaître la vérité, et je n'aime pas ce comportement, je continuerai à l'emmerder jusqu'à ce qu'il ait compris ça, voilà ! Et tant pis si ça dérange !

—Moi, ça ne dérange pas, Dit Draco avec un sourire ravi.

oOoOOOoOo

—Alors, l'Espingouin, cette fois, tu vas me répondre très sincèrement : es-tu attiré par Ron ?

Hal ayant ingurgité du véritasérum, Draco était sûr de son coup.

—Et bien, Commença Hal, Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le demandes, alors que tu connais déjà la réponse…

—Nan, j'la connais pas !

—Cius m'a parlé de son lapin, c'est triste, hein ?

—Oui, mais…

—Du coup, Pelirrojo et sa délicieuse petite sœur se sont rappelé de leur chat Mushy que les deux jumeaux avaient fait exploser…

—Oui, le grand-père de Ron nous a déjà raconté cette histoire, mais, moi je te parle de…

—Ils avaient mis des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste dans le cul du chat, c'est ça ?

—Arrête de détourner la conversation !

—J'ai fait pareil une fois, quand j'avais sept ans, mais pas avec un chat !

—Je m'en fous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ron?

—Je venais d'assister à ma première corrida, et j'ai détesté ça, alors, je me suis vengé !

—Ça m'intéresse pas !

—Ma mère m'a aidé, quand je pense au sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour ça, elle a du offrir son corps divin à cet enfoiré de torero, parce que pour que je lui mette un pétard dans le cul, il fallait bien qu'il enlève son pantalon, et ma mère est très douée pour inciter les hommes à se défroquer…

—Et Ron ?

—Il n'était pas là.

—Je sais ! Mais es-tu attiré par lui ?

—Oh, il est très attirant, c'est sûr…

—On sait déjà que tu aimes séduire des garçons gays…

—Ouais, mais j'avoue que c'est très cruel de ma part, car je ne les aime pas, je leur donne de faux espoirs, c'est juste que j'aime constater que mon pouvoir de séduction fonctionne aussi sur les hommes et que je pourrais en mettre un dans mon lit si je le voulais…Elles m'ont toutes mis en garde, d'ailleurs, ma mère, Abuela et Evelina, elles m'ont dis à plusieurs reprises : « Attention, Hal, à force de jouer avec le feu, tu vas te brûler ! A force de séduire les garçons, tu vas finir par tomber amoureux de l'un d'eux pour de vrai, et si ça se trouve, il en aimera déjà un autre et tu auras le cœur brisé et ce sera bien fait pou… »

Hal s'arrêta, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Draco pouvait presque voir les engrenages bouger à travers sa tête.

—Mais pourquoi je te raconte ça ? Minauda le jeune Hispanique en baissant les yeux rougissant, J'ai aucune envie de raconter ça…surtout à _toi _! Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire que Ron me trouble alors que je n'en ai pas envie ? Je suis hétéro, je le sais, hein ! Hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi j'en doute ? Et pourquoi je te le dis, à toi ?

—Je sais pas, Fit Draco d'un air innocent. Alors, tu le fais, ton coming-out ?

—Ah, c'est pas vrai ! Il faut que je sorte !

Il se leva et partit sans demander son reste.

« Hé hé » Jubila Draco, « Maintenant, je suis fixé…si tu t'approches de Ron, tu es mort ! Et maintenant, passons à Luna et Théodore ! »

oOoOOOoOo

—Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, vous allez vous mettre à table !

—Pourtant, on vient de la quitter la table, et tes pizzas étaient excellentes !

—Merci Luna, mais…

—On a vu passer Hal, il avait l'air un peu troublé…

—Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, ça ira mieux quand il se sera suicidé.

—Draco…

Luna prenait un air peiné.

—Je sais que cet humour acide qui fait des trous dans le mur fait partie intégrante de ton personnage, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas gentil…

—Je sais, mais ne perdons pas de temps : je vous prie de me dire une fois pour toutes ce qui était écrit dans cette fameuse lettre qu'Alita vous a envoyée…

—Je regrette, Dit Théo, Mais on ne peut pas. On vous le dira un jour, sans doute dans pas longtemps, mais pas maintenant.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que c'est comme ça.

—Je vous ferai quand même cracher la vérité !

—Si tu crois qu'avoir mis du véritasérum dans nos pizzas t'aidera…

—Que…Ron vous l'a dit ?

—Non, pourquoi il ferait alors qu'il poursuit le même but que toi ? J'ai juste trouvé étrange que tu demandes à nous parler de cette manière, ça cachait quelque chose…

Théodore Nott avait toujours été un garçon très solitaire, mais tous les Serpentards étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il était l'un des plus intelligents d'entre eux.

—On ne te le dira pas, il faut que tu prennes ton mal en patience.

—Et puis, ce n'est pas l'important pour l'instant, Ajouta Luna, Il faut que tu acceptes qu'on aille tous au Japon !

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'une partie des réponses qu'on cherche s'y trouve, ne me demande pas comment, mais je le sais !

—Mais…les Portoloins… ça ne dépend pas de moi, ça…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Ron, un parchemin et un morceau de gâteau au chocolat à la main.

—Ta mère cuisine incroyablement bien, Dit-il à Draco, _Trop_ bien même, c'est suspect…Luna, courrier pour toi, je crois que c'est de ton père.

Luna se leva et alla ouvrir la missive que lui tendait Ron. Elle la lut et sourit.

—Bonne nouvelle, Papa m'annonce qu'il s'est renseigné auprès des services qui gèrent les Portoloins, et le problème est réglé !

—Comment ça ?

—Ben, ils fonctionnent de nouveau !

—Cool ! Dit Ron, Alors, on va tous pourvoir partir pour Le Plus Grand Sushi-Bar Du Monde, yaahooo !

—Ok, Capitula Draco, Mais on est obligé de prendre Potter avec nous?

—Rhooo Draco.

—Je suis aussi d'avis qu'il faut y aller, Dit Théo, Cependant…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—D'après Mr Lovegood, les Portoloins se sont remis à fonctionner de la même manière dont ils se sont arrêtés : sans la moindre explication. Ça m'inquiète un peu.

—T'as raison, est-ce que c'est vraiment sûr, comme mode de voyage.

—Oh, ça oui, mais…je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai comme l'impression que _quelqu'un_ s'amuse à contrôler les Portoloins pour un motif qui m'est inconnu…

* * *

(1) baka =idiot

(2) kuso = merde


	32. Dans les griffes de la veuve noire

Oui, je sais, j'ai mis tellement de temps à écrire ce chapitre que votre hamster a eu l'occasion de se réincarner trois fois. Mais sa longueur ne compense-t-il pas cette attente? Non? Pas grave, j'aurais essayé.

* * *

Chapitre vingt-neuf : Dans les griffes de la veuve noire

Plaire à sa belle-mère n'était jamais une mince affaire, même dans une société où le mot «sorcière» n'avait rien de péjoratif, les vieilles marâtres qu'on avait envie d'abandonner dans la forêt attachées à un arbre infesté d'insectes existaient. Néanmoins, la solution était la même que chez les Moldus: on essayait bon gré mal gré de leur plaire.

Draco Malfoy avait séduit Molly en étant un bon cuisinier, et il avait une certaine rigueur sur la diététique qui assurait que la santé de Ron était entre de bonnes mains.

Harry Potter avait sauvé des membres de la famille Weasley à plusieurs reprises et elle le considérait comme son propre enfant depuis tellement longtemps que son mariage avec Ginny ne serait qu'une formalité pour qu'il fasse vraiment partie de la famille.

Audrey, la fiancée de Percy, était une excellente couturière. Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet étaient des fortes têtes, et c'était précisément ce qu'il fallait pour canaliser les bêtises de Fred et Georges.

Fleur Delacour, sous ses airs de petite bourgeoise bêcheuse, avait réussi à toucher Molly en affirmant qu'elle aimerait Bill même défiguré, prouvant qu'elle avait plus de profondeur que ce que sa belle-mère pensait.

Remus Lupin avait profondément ému Andromeda Tonks en montrant sa détermination à protéger Nymphadora, y compris de lui-même.

Si Eileen Prince avait été encore envie, elle aurait été ravie de voir que Sirius pouvait arracher autant de sourires à son fils. Si Walburga Black avait été enc…non laissez tomber cette vieille peau, tout le monde s'en fout !

Satin Notcoy avait prouvé son sens des responsabilités le jour où elle avait déposé bébé Hal dans les bras de Rocío en lui disant : « Regardez-moi, ai-je l'air d'une mère ? Je ne suis qu'une péripatéticienne, il ne sera jamais bien éduqué avec moi. Je ne serai jamais loin, et je le surveillerai, mais…C'est un peu morceau de Manuel, un morceau qui est capable de rester en place près de ceux qui l'aiment…Je vous en prie, il mérite bien ça… »

Oui, les belles-mères avaient besoin d'être rassurées. Et les brus et gendres devaient trouver comment leur plaire, et le chemin pour y arriver était parfois surprenant…

—Mrs Malfoy, je vous en supplie, lâchez-moi !

—Allez, viens là !

—Je crois que vous avez bu trop de margaritas…

—Tu es si jeune…et si seeeeexy, je comprends que Draco ait craqué…il choisit bien son namoureux mon bébé à moi !

—Vous me faites peur !

—Allons, Gran…Heremi…Hermini…enfin, Machine tu l'as aimée aussi avant Draco, ça prouve que t'aimes aussi les femmes !

—Hermione n'a pas mis mon futur mari au monde ! Et puis, elle a mon âge…et elle n'a pas épousé Lucius Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire s'il revient à l'improviste et qu'il nous surprend ? Vous voulez que Draco soit veuf avant de m'avoir épousé ?

—Blablabla ! Lucius est pas làààà !

—Oui, mais…

—Quel pauvre conard, celui-là !

—Euh…

—Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi je suis toujours mariée avec lui !

Ron fut tenté de dire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, à savoir «Parce qu'il subvient à vos besoins», mais se retint.

—Parce que c'est le père de Draco ? Tenta-t-il.

—Pffft !

—Comment ça, « Pffft » ? C'est pas lui ?

—J'ai fait Draco…neuf mois que ça m'a pris…Lucius…neuf secondes…

—Quelque chose me dit que ce détail ne me regardait pas…

Ron soupira et tenta une fois de plus repousser Narcissa, quand soudain, sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle s'effondra en larmes et arrosa sa chemise de pleurs.

—Toute ma vie…c'est de la poudre aux yeux…des soirées mondaines, du luxe et des bijoux, mais c'est pour de faux que je souris !

—Euh…Et si vous alliez vous coucher ?

Il la releva et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit et émit un léger ronflement.

En refermant la porte, Ron ne doutait pas qu'il plaisait à sa belle-mère, mais pas de la manière qu'il aurait voulu.

oOoOOOoOo

—Ta mère a essayé de me sauter dessus, Dit-il à Draco en entrant dans leur chambre.

—Mouais…Répondit Draco, couché sur le lit, fixant le plafond d'un air distrait.

—Elle avait bu, ça expliquait.

—Mouais…

—Mais ça veut dire qu'il y a un problème dans le fond.

—Mouais…

—Je crois que ta mère n'est pas heureuse…

—Mouais…

—Je ne veux bien sûr pas me mêler de son couple, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle a épousé ton père, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

—Mouais…

—Tu devrais en parler avec elle, après tout, tu es son fils, et elle t'a soutenu contre ton père et Hélium !

—Mouais…

—J'ai aussi l'impression que tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis.

—Mouais…

—Il y a un alligator sur ton nez.

—Mouais…

—Et il joue de l'ukulélé.

—Mouais…

—Hal m'a mis la main aux fesses et après il a dit qu'elles étaient fermes et musclées et qu'il aimerait bien me les bouffer…

—Quoi ? Fit Draco en se levant d'un seul coup.

—Ah…c'est donc ça qui te préoccupes. Bonne nouvelle : il n'a pas fait ça, je plaisantais !

—Cet Espingouin ! Il…Tu sais ce qu'il m'a avoué aujourd'hui sous le coup du véritasérum ?

—Hein ? Dis donc, le pizzaiolo machiavélique, je croyais que tu n'en avais donné qu'à Luna et Théo (d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas marché) ?

—Euh…ouais, je lui en ai donné à lui aussi parce que j'avais un doute et il s'est confirmé !

—Quoi, il t'a dit qu'il était attiré par moi ? Il ne fait que jouer, il…

—Non, pas du tout, c'était peut-être ce qu'il faisait au début, mais il a été pris à son propre piège et en pince vraiment pour toi…même s'il vient à peine de s'en rendre compte lui-même !

—Mais, moi, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime et que je veux…tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter, tu me fais confiance, non ?

—Oui, bien sûr, mais…

—Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça…tu ferais mieux de te soucier de ta mère…comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne va pas bien…

—Ouais, tu as sans doute raison…mais c'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai si peur !

Ron se plaça brusquement au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes sur le lit, son visage frôla celui de Draco et il le fixa dans les yeux.

—Ose douter, dans un moment pareil, que tu n'es pas le seul, l'unique !

oOoOOOoOo

Cependant, Draco avait manifestement du mal à se sortir de la tête l'idée que Hal représentait une menace pour son couple. Ça agissait à l'intérieur, et ça se voyait à l'extérieur.

—Tu ne t'es pas rasé, ce matin ? Demanda Neis, étonnée de voir chez lui cette négligence inhabituelle.

—Et tu ne t'es pas coiffé non plus, Dit Hal, Ce qui fait que tu ressembles un peu à Gary !

—C'est Harry ! Répliqua celui-ci.

Draco leur répondit en sifflant de façon menaçante et en montrant les dents dans une parfaite imitation du cobra royal prêt à attaquer.

—Fais gaffe à tes fesses, l'Espingouin…

—Allons, allons, Dit Ron, Tu devrais un peu penser à autre chose…à ta mère par exemple, je crois qu'elle a besoin de toi !

—Ma mère va bien.

A ce moment, Narcissa débarqua avec un plateau remplis de petits gâteaux :

—Qui veut un muffin ? Je viens de les faire, ils sont encore tous chauds !

Elle avait les traits aussi tirés que ceux de son fils, mais sa tenue n'était pas négligée, au contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle avait cherché à être particulièrement en beauté, comme si elle voulait séduire.

—Tenez, servez-vous ! Dit-elle, mais elle ne présenta son plateau qu'à Ron, Hal et Cius, les autres furent ignorés.

—Vous allez bien ? Demanda Ron, un peu méfiant depuis la veille.

—Très bien ! Très bien…oui, très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, Reprenez un muffin !

—Bon, Dit Draco toujours en adressant un regard farouche à Hal, Je vais réveiller Alita, ça fait un peu trop longtemps qu'elle fait la grasse matinée, il est presque midi !

—Mais elle déjà levée, Lui fit remarquer Ron, Et elle est partie il y a une heure et demie chez Blaise avec celui-ci et Hermione !

—Que quoi ?

—Ben oui, elle passe la journée avec eux !

—Mais pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?

—On te l'a dit, au petit-dèj…Draco, tu ne serais pas un peu à côté de tes pompes aujourd'hui ?

—Euh...ben…

—Tu devrais retourner dormir.

Ron le prit par les épaules et le reconduisit dans sa chambre.

—Mais…Qui va faire la cuisine, Dit Neis, Hermione a convaincu l'Elfe d'arrêter de travailler, et moi, je ne sais pas du tout y faire!

—Moi non plus, Dit Cius, Je suis une catastrophe !

—Moi, je sais, Dit Harry.

Mais Narcissa l'ignora et regarda Cius avec des yeux de poisson mort :

— C'est pas vrai, Cius, tu ne sais pas cuisiner, un garçon si doué que toi ?

—Et bien non…

— C'n'est pas grave, c'est Hal qui va s'en charger alors ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, toujours aussi mielleuse.

— Je…Fit Harry.

—Tu pourrais nous préparer la célèbre paella ? Ou une tortilla ?

—Euh…

—Je vous jure que je sais cuisiner, j'ai appris pendant mon esclavage chez les Dursley ! Se défendit Harry, toujours ignoré.

—Ou des tapas ? Insista Narcissa.

—Oui, je pourrais, mais Larry semble vouloir le faire…

—Adjugé, c'est toi qui cuisine pour nous ! Reprends un muffin ! Et toi aussi Cius !

—Oui, madame !

oOoOOOoOo

Mrs Zabini, Venatrix de son prénom, n'avait jamais connu l'échec, et ce, parce qu'elle avait toujours su étudier ses adversaires pour découvrir leurs points faibles. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer !

Elle leva les yeux vers la pièce adjacente. Hermione et Blaise s'embrassaient comme s'ils allaient mourir dans la seconde qui suivait. Ils en profitaient, elle ne les voyait pas —enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient ! — et dès qu'elle réapparaîtrait, ils improviseraient une conversation en faisant comme si de rien était. Ils craignaient sa réaction.

Elle saisit le papier posé sur la table et alla les rejoindre. Aussitôt, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour commencer à parler. La petite Alita —une gosse, bèèèrk !— était occupée à dessiner des bateaux à quelques mètres, couchée par terre à plat ventre, les crayons de couleur éparpillés autour d'elle.

Hermione parlait d'un voyage au Japon. Comment ? Elle voulait emmener Blaise là-bas ? L'éloigner d'elle ? Pour le séduire et l'attirer dans son piège, sans doute ! Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, Venatrix Zabini n'avait jamais connu l'échec, et ce n'était pas cette Granger qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit !

—J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette histoire de Portoloins…Théodore a raison, on devrait se méfier, ce n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un complote contre nous…

—Pourquoi quelqu'un comploterait contre nous ? Objecta Blaise.

—Je ne sais pas, mais imagine que ça ait un rapport avec…

Elle désigna Alita d'un signe de tête et se rapprocha de Blaise pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

—Et si Sablier était au Japon, justement ? Et si nous avions un ennemi qui pour une raison ou une autre, voudrait nous empêcher de le trouver ?

—Pour qu'Alita ne rentre pas dans son époque et modifier le temps ?

—Peut-être, va savoir…

—C'est quoi ces messes basses ? Interrompis Mrs Zabini.

Elle adressa à Hermione un sourire chargé de rouge à lèvres. La jeune-fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

—Ma chérie, j'ai une surprise pour vous…

—Ah ?

—J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une élève assidue et que vous viviez dans l'attente de résultats scolaires…

—Euh ben…

—Tenez.

Venatrix tendit à Hermione le papier qu'elle avait préparé. C'était un bulletin de notes :

_**Nom :**__ Granger, Hermayonee_

_**Examen de droit à Blaise Zabini**_

_**Résultats **__: Insuffisants_

_**Détails :**_

_**Aptitude d'épouse :**__ 8/20_

_**Commentaire **__: trop forte tendance à diriger_

_**Aptitude à servir le thé :**__ 6/20_

_**Commentaire **__: je préfère ne pas découvrir ses compétences culinaires en général_

_**Connaissance de la psychologie des mâles :**__ 0/20_

_**Commentaire **__: et le pire est qu'elle leur reproche sans cesse de ne rien comprendre aux femmes…_

_**Conversation :**__ 10/20_

_**Commentaire **__: on ne la surnomme pas « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » pour rien_

_**Apparence physique**__ : 3/20_

_**Commentaire **__: les parents sont-ils frère et sœur ?_

_**Soin accordé à sa personne :**__ 2/20_

_**Commentaire **__: femme des cavernes_

_**Attitude envers sa future belle-mère :**__ 7/20_

_**Commentaire **__: elle ose me répondre_

_**Total :**__ 36/140, ce qui donne 5.14/20_

_**Décision du jury de délibération :**__ Ajournée_

Hermione ne se formalisa même pas de la manière dont Venatrix avait écrit son prénom. Autant Ron craignait les araignées, autant Hermione craignait que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle avait raté un examen.

Oui, Mrs Zabini savait étudier ses adversaires.

oOoOOOoOo

Dès que Ron eut refermé la porte de la chambre, Draco se releva du lit où le rouquin l'avait forcé à se coucher et tâcha de sortir discrètement. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, il vit Ron au bout du couloir en compagnie de Hal, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation :

—Ah, toi aussi, tu as remarqué que Mrs Malfoy a confondu le sucre et le sel dans ses muffins ?

—Oui, mais toi, tu n'en as mangé qu'un, Pelirrojo, Cius et moi, on a terminé le plateau !

—Mais pourquoi vous avez continué à manger si c'était pas bon ?

—Tu aurais du voir le bonheur qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux à l'idée qu'on aimait ce qu'elle avait fait ! On n'a pas osé la vexer, tu vois…

—Oui. Tu es tout pâle, ça va ?

En guise de réponse, Hal frappa à la porte à côté de lui, laquelle était celle des toilettes.

—Cius, t'as bientôt fini ? Parce que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vomir !

—Il y a d'autres toilettes à cet étage, Lui dit Ron, Les plus proches sont dans la chambre de Draco, par là, mais ne fais pas trop de bruit, il se repose…

En voyant le doigt de Ron pointer dans sa direction, Draco revint sur ses pas et regagna sa place sur le lit. Hal débarqua quelques secondes plus tard, et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain sans aucun regard pour Draco. Celui-ci se leva et alla se placer derrière lui alors qu'il était en train de se vider.

—On dirait que tu as perdu ton bronzage d'Espingouin…tu es presqu'aussi blanc que moi…

—Pas le temps dialogue ! Buaar !

—Très bien, je vais attendre.

oOoOOOoOo

Hermione n'avait pas tenu. Elle avait tout fait pour garder contenance, mais une fois Venatrix retournée en cuisine se préparer un daïquiri, elle s'était levée d'un bond, comme montée sur ressorts, et était partie s'isoler, sous les regards intrigués de Blaise et Alita.

—Marraine...

—Va faire un autre dessin, Lui conseilla Blaise.

—Z'ai plus l'aspiration!

—Tu n'as qu'à dessiner Tatie Venatrix.

—Ah ouais, bonne idée, ze l'ai pas encore faite, elle!

Blaise rejoignit Hermione qui s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre.

—Ne te laisse pas démonter par un coup aussi stupide que celui-là...je sais que ce genre de choses de touche beaucoup mais...

—Je sais...je sais que c'est idiot et que je ne devrais pas y accorder de l'attention! C'est gros comme dragon qu'elle l'a fait uniquement dans le but de me déstabiliser, mais en être consciente ne m'aide pas à me calmer...tu sais, quand l'Epouvantard se transformait en McGonnagal me disant que j'avais échoué aux examens, là aussi, je savais que c'était pour de faux, mais, cela continuait à me terroriser.

—Je comprend, on a tous une phobie irrationnelle qui passe pour ridicule aux yeux des autres qui eux ne voient pas en quoi c'est si terrifiant, mais pour toi, ça a l'air insupportable et ça te hante la nuit!

—Mais je suis une fille forte, je l'ai toujours été! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis soudain si anéantie rien qu'à cause d'un stupide bout de papier?

—Moi, j'ai peur de l'orage.

—Quoi?

—Oui, depuis tout petit, dès que je vois des éclairs, que j'entends le tonnerre gronder, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va arriver. Et puis, si t'as remarqué, quand il y a de l'orage, tout le monde arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire, comme si le temps s'était figé, et attend que ça soit fini, comme si c'était le moment le plus propice pour un phénomène bizarre et apocalyptique...Tu dois penser que je suis idiot, mais c'est ça dont j'ai peur.

—C'est moi qui suis idiote, j'ai peur d'une série de chiffres! J'ai peur de l'avis des mes pairs, j'ai peur du regard des autres...Ce n'est pas triste de la part d'une fille qui s'est toujours targuée de ne jamais accorder d'importance à ce qu'on pensait d'elle?

—Tu as tes failles, mais...Tu sais pourtant qu'aussi bien moi que tes amis, on t'apprécie autant pour tes points forts que tes points faibles...

—Mes amis...Il faut que je leur parle!

Elle avisa la cheminée de la chambre de Blaise.

—Tu as de la poudre de cheminette?

oOoOOOoOo

—Ça va mieux ?

—Ouais.

Hal était encore un peu pâle, mais reprenait contenance.

—Tu voulais me dire… ?

—Il me semble que tu tournes encore un peu trop autour de Ron, et je me demande comment tu peux y arriver après ce que tu as compris hier sur tes sentiments…

—Tu veux parler du fait que j'aime Ron ? Ben oui, et alors ?

—Comment ça « et alors » ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait de découvrir que tu en pinces grave pour un mec alors que tu as toujours préféré les nanas, et qu'en plus, le gars en question est déjà pris ?

—Ben, ouais. J'aime Ron et il va se marier avec toi, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Réponse : rien. Le débat est clos.

Draco resta quelques secondes les lèvres entrouvertes.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

—Rien.

—Rien ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de refouler ou encore de t'assumer et tenter de me le piquer ?

—Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, et puis, je ne peux rien faire, tout acte de ma part serait inutile…

La fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, et Manu sauta sur le lit de Draco.

—C'est pas croyable ! Dit-il.

—Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là, toi, tu nous espionnais ?

—Ah, le con, il a foutu de la boue sur mon lit avec ses sales godasses ! Gémit Draco.

—J'étais sur le toit, j'ai tout entendu : alors comme ça, mariquita, maintenant que tu as compris la vraie nature de tes sentiments pour Poil-de-Carotte, tu renonces à lui ?

—Il s'appelle Ron ! Répliquèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

—Et je te rappelle que détruire le couple Ron-Draco revient à modifier l'histoire, s'ils ne se marient pas, ils n'adopteront pas Lilita, elle ne remontera jamais le temps, le vieux Dumble-truc ne les enverra pas en Espagne et moi je ne ferai jamais la connaissance de Ron ! Et ça…ça je veux pas !

—Ouais, c'est ça, trouves-toi des excuses pour dissimuler le fait que tu manques de courage pour te battre pour un gars qui te plait!

—Euh…Fit Draco, Manu, j'aimerais autant que tu ne l'encourages pas à me voler Ron…Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?

—Ben, je sais pas, mais ce petit con m'énerve avec son attitude de femmelette ! Quand on a du sang ibérique dans les veines, on est toujours noble et fier !

—Bizarre, venant d'un type qui prétend n'avoir aucune nationalité précise, d'encenser l'hispanité…Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai de toutes façons, je n'ai pas besoin de devenir le petit ami de Ron…

« Tiens, il est raisonnable pour une fois », songea Draco, « Tant mieux ! »

—Ah ouais ? Dit Manu.

—Ouais…

Hal prit un air malicieux et Draco déchanta :

—Je me contenterais d'être son amant, son animal de compagnie ou encore sa poupée gonflable…moi ça me suffit, c'est Draco, son mec officiel ! Ah, je veux bien être son esclave aussi !

« Sa vraie personnalité a repris le dessus, j'aurais du le voir venir. »

Draco se leva, et d'un air très calme, il murmura en pointant sa baguette vers une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Hal :

—Je vais refroidir tes ardeurs…_Hie no __kōgan _!

oOoOOOoOo

—Hie no kōgan, c'est de la magie japonaise, plus précisément, c'est un sort qui a pour effet de congeler les testicules.

—Merci, Cius, mais j'avais deviné…puta vida de mierda, je peux te dire que c'est vraiment désagréable…il est dingue, le blondinet, c'est quand même pas toi qui le lui a appris quand même ?

—Non, je suis pacifique, moi, quand j'ai repris des cours de magie du soir après avoir arrêté l'école, je me suis concentré sur tout ce qui était inoffensif, en particulier la magie curative…C'est plutôt Emy qui a du l'apprendre à Draco, d'ailleurs, dans _Hygiène de l'hippogriffe_, elle disserte sur ce sort pendant au moins vingt pages…

—Si t'es doué pour soigner, tu peux t'occuper de…

—Oui, bien sûr, mais il va falloir que tu te défroques pour que je vois ça.

—T'es pas vraiment le mec à qui je voudrais montrer mes bijoux de famille, mais j'ai pas le choix.

Hal abaissa son pantalon et son caleçon alors que Cius s'agenouillait face à lui.

Evidemment, pour que cet instant soit encore plus drôle, rien de tel que d'ajouter une troisième personne qui passait par là par hasard, qui surprend l'étrange scène et se méprend sur la nature de celle-ci :

Harry se baladait dans le Manoir à la recherche de Ginny, car il voulait aller se promener avec elle dans les bois et cueillir des fleurs des champs en lui tenant la main. Malheureusement pour lui, il eut la mauvaise idée d'aller dans la salle de bain, et il découvrit Cius à genoux à mi-hauteur d'homme, les yeux fixés sur Hal qui faisait prendre l'air à ses parties intimes. Cette vision lui inspira un commentaire plein d'éloquence :

—…

— C'est pas ce que tu crois, Lui dit Cius, Je suis en train de lui réchauffer les couilles !

—Salut Gary, Fit Hal en lui adressant un geste de la main, Ne te fies pas à ce que tu vois, les apparences sont trompeuses !

—Euh…

—Oui : c'est le froid qui fait tout rétrécir, en temps normal, c'est beaucoup plus grand !

—Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Décréta Harry avant de s'en retourner en quête de sa mie.

oOoOOOoOo

Ce fut cependant sur ses deux amis de toujours qu'il tomba en allant jeter un œil dans le salon. Avec un timing parfait, Ron y pénétra deux secondes plus tard, visiblement tracassé par quelque chose, et deux secondes supplémentaires marquèrent l'apparition de la tête d'Hermione dans la cheminée. Après s'être brièvement salués, ils se mirent à parler tous les trois en même temps, chacun jugeant son problème plus important que celui des deux autres:

—La mère de Blaise est un monstre!

—Narcissa est bizarre!

—Hal et Cius sont des pervers!

—Elle veut ma mort, on dirait!

—Elle a essayé de me sauter dessus hier et Draco s'en fiche!

—J'en ai marre des gens qui se font des choses sans prendre attention à ne pas choquer les autres!

—Elle ne veut pas de moi, c'est sûr, alors, elle fait tout pour m'enfoncer!

—Je sais pas comment c'était avec Lucius, mais cette femme a un problème avec l'amour!

—Faudrait vraiment que certains intègrent le concept de "pudeur"!

—Je sais que je ne suis pas la bru dont elle rêve, mais pourquoi ne veut-elle même pas essayer de s'entendre avec moi?

—Ou alors, c'est avec le sexe qu'elle a un problème, elle est en manque, ou un truc dans ce genre, et elle cherche un peu de chaleur avec des gens plus jeunes qu'elle!

—Parce que ça ne les gênaient pas, hein! L'autre, là, il m'a même souri!

—Elle est malveillante!

—Elle est désespérée!

—Ils sont dingues!

—Harry, toi qui a peur de la peur, ce qui d'après Remus est une preuve de sagesse, comment t'y prendrais-tu avec cette peau de vache?

—Hermione, toi qui comprends les femmes, t'as un diagnostique pour Narcissa?

—Ron, toi qui est leur guitariste, tu ne pourrais pas les éduquer mieux que ça?

—Harry!

—Hermione!

—Ron!

—Mais c'est quoi votre problème? Intervint Draco, attiré par le bruit, On dirait des chipmunks qui se disputent pour des noisettes!

Les trois amis restèrent un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione disparaisse au milieu des flammes.

—C'est la folie, aujourd'hui, Résuma Ron.

Draco soupira et alluma une cigarette.

—Ok, Potter, alors, pour ce que tu as vu, on m'a expliqué...C'est moi qui suis responsable, j'ai jeté un sort aux castagnettes de l'Espingouin, un sort que Cius est capable d'annuler, mais toi, évidemment, comme d'habitude, t'as vu mais t'as pas réfléchi et comme tu es un im...

Ron lui assena un regard dur.

—...pulsif, ben t'as tiré des conclusions trop vite! Mais je reconnais que...

Draco s'écorcha les lèvres pour l'avouer.

—...que beaucoup de gens auraient eu la même réaction à ta place, parce qu'en effet, c'est ambigu, et leur air enjoué, ça devait pas aider...

—D'accord, mais, ils auraient pu verrouiller la porte, non?

—Ils ont du oublier...

—D'accord, bon...ben, je vais voir après Ginny...

—Elle est dans la bibliothèque.

—Merci.

—De rien.

Ron regarda Harry sortir éberlué. Draco tira un coup sur sa cigarette.

—J'hallucine, vous avez échangé des mots polis!

—Comme tu l'as si bien dit: c'est la folie aujourd'hui...bon, maintenant que j'ai réglé le problème de Po...d'Harry, passons à Hermione. Passe-moi la poudre de cheminette, s'il te plait!

—Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es gentil? Ça t'a fait tellement de bien, de dormir?

oOoOOOoOo

—J'ai toujours eu ce problème avec eux, Dit Hermione à Blaise, Ça a toujours été comme ça, pourquoi j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être différent cette fois? Harry et Ron ont toujours été trop égocentriques pour voir quand j'avais des problèmes...

—T'en fais pas...vois le bon côté des choses: cette fois, ils ne t'ont pas ignorée pour parler Quidditch, c'est quand même ça qu'ils font d'habitude?

—Oui, mais n'empêche, parfois, j'aimerais qu'ils soient un peu plus à l'écoute, ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis quand même...

—Marraine! Gazouilla Alita, Z'ai fini mon dessin...Mais pourquoi t'es triste?

—C'est rien ma puce...Des trucs de grands...

—C'est à cause de Tatie Vilenatrix? Paskeu z'entends ce qu'elle te dit, et c'est pas zentil!

—Merci ma puce...

—Mais pourquoi tu fais rien?

—Quoi?

—Ben vi, pourquoi tu fais pas kékchose pour lui fermer sa gueule à cette méchante madame?

—Alita...chut, tu crois que ça fais plaisir à Tonton Blaise que tu dises que sa maman est méchante?

—Y'a pas de mal, La rassura ledit Blaise.

—T'as pas l'habitude de te laisser faire! Insista Alita, Comme avec les autres méchantes madames...Rita Skater, où la madame crapaud...et toutes les filles stupides qui se moquaient de toi à l'école paskeu t'étais intellizente, et la madame à la boule de cristal!

—Qui t'as raconté tout ça?

—P'pa et Tonton Super-Harry! Ils disent que tu es une super-nana qui se laisse pas faire!

—C'est vrai?

—Vi, Tonton Super-Harry, il a dit qu'il t'admirait, et P'pa, il voulait que tu sois ma Marraine, paskeu t'es la femme à qui il veut que ze ressemble!

—Ils ont vraiment dit ça? Oh...

Elle s'en voulait presque de les avoir traités d'indifférents un peu plus tôt.

—Ils ont dit que pour une fille, t'as des grosses couilles!

—...

—C'était peut-être la phrase en trop, Dit Blaise.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ça ne faisait rien, Draco émergeait déjà de la cheminée tout entier, suivi par Ron. Alita pépia de joie en les voyant, mais Draco ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire.

—Ron! Dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

—Euh...oui, qu'est-ce que tu as? Dit-il, embarrassé.

—Donne celui-ci à Harry de ma part! Ajouta-t-elle en lui administrant un seconde baiser.

—Je ne sais pas s'il appréciera, si c'est moi qui le lui donne...

—C'est mon mari, et tu n'y touches pas! Coupa Draco, Ron, reconduis Alita chez nous, j'ai un truc très grave à annoncer à Hermione. Blaise, va chercher ta mère!

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils, Draco envoya un regard circulaire qui signifiait "Pas de temps à perdre alors exécution!". Ron prit Alita dans ses bras pour sauter avec elle dans la cheminée. Cependant, une fois de l'autre côté, la curiosité l'emporta et il repassa sa tête dans le tunnel, pour écouter discrètement ce qui se passait. Non sans avoir demander à Alita de faire le guet, bien entendu. Ginny adorait donner des coups de pied dans l'arrière-train des gens en train de discuter dans la cheminée, il fallait dire que c'était tentant.

Blaise revint avec sa mère et Draco les pria tous de s'asseoir, l'air grave.

—Mon cher petit monsieur Malfoy, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger? Vitupéra Venatrix.

—C'est sûr, qu'est-ce que je vous dérange pendant votre dégustation de Martini!

—Daïquiri!

—Ouais, comme vous voulez, mais je disais donc...Hermione...

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

—Il est possible que tu sois enceinte!

—Hein?

—Parce que vous avez...Commença Venatrix, les traits soudain déformés par la fureur, Vous avez...

—Oui, ils ont! Assena Draco, Oui, ils ont et ils ne vous l'ont pas dit parce qu'après tout, tous les détails de leur vie de couple ne vous regardent pas, mais maintenant...

—Attends, une minute, Dit Hermione alors que Blaise se tordait les doigts, J'ai pris une pilule du lendemain...

—Tu parles du truc que Neis t'as donné? Hey, c'est Neis, elle t'aime pas, elle a voulu te faire une blague cruelle...ou alors, elle est super-conne...quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'elle t'a donné était en réalité un mini-bonbon à la menthe, donc, il est possible que tu sois enceinte...

—Euh...

—Non, impossible, Gémit Venatrix, Un bébé...un bébé avec mon Blaise...

—Rien est encore sûr, Objecta Hermione.

—As-tu eu tes règles depuis?

—Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Malfoy!

—Réponds, c'est important!

—Non. Pas encore.

—Est-ce que tu as des nausées? Des envies de manger des trucs bizarres?

—Ta vision de la grossesse est pleine de clichés.

—Et, je suis pas gynécologue! Par contre, je connais un sort de magie japonaise pour savoir si t'es enceinte.

—Depuis quand les gays s'y connaissent en matière de physiologie féminine?

—C'est Cius qui m'a appris! Il l'utilisait sur les divers animaux de compagnie qu'il a eut dans sa vie: chattes, chiennes, lapines, gerboises,...Il prenait toujours des femelles mais n'avait pas le cœur de les stériliser, alors pour vérifier...

—Avec quoi est-ce que tu me compares, là?

—Je veux juste aider, moi!

Hermione roula des yeux et se leva, visiblement exaspérée.

—Allez, vas-y, jette-le ton sort de vétérinaire, mais il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que ça soit une arnaque et que me cheveux se changent en serpents!

—Des serpents...ça les amélioreraient, mais bon...tiens-toi droite...

Draco sortit sa baguette et se lança dans une gymnastique compliquée, mais moins que la formule qu'il prononça. Hermione fit une grimace et crispa la mâchoire.

—Est-ce que ça fait mal?

—Oui. Enfin, ça picote la peau à vrai dire.

—Aïe...ça veut dire que le test est positif...tu es enceinte, désolé.

Blaise et sa mère gagnèrent haut le main le Concours de l'Air Ahuri, mais Hermione se contenta de hausser un sourcil d'un air sceptique. Draco la regarda d'un air insistant.

—Je suis vraiment enceinte? Dit-elle, prenant un visage un peu plus inquiet.

—Impossible! Pleurnicha Venatrix en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil, je ne peux pas être grand-mère! Un bébé! Blaise, tu vas être obligé de l'épouser!

—J'en ai bien peur, Dit Draco, Sinon, quand le bébé sera là, elle ne pourra pas l'élever seule, parce qu'elle a pas encore d'argent, donc Blaise devra payer une pension...

—J'ai pas d'argent non plus! Se défendit celui-ci.

—Alors, c'est vous qui payerez, Venatrix!

—Nooonnnn! Je ne veux pas payer pour un bâtard!

—Je vous promets que si j'épouse Blaise, on ne vous embêtera pas avec ça, Dit Hermione d'un ton plus calme.

—Je vois...t'as gagné, petite garce! Oh, par Merlin, un bébé...personne ne croirait jamais que je suis grand-mère, j'ai l'air beaucoup trop jeune!

—Mais non, mais non...Fit Draco comme s'il voulait la rassurer, Détrompez-vous, vous ne paraissez pas du tout jeune!

—Fiche-le camps de ma maison, toi, espèce de sodomite!

—Ok, c'est pas la peine de vous énerver...sinon, je rend le gosse handicapé, comme ça, il faudra payer plus!

—Comment ça, tu veux rendre mon bébé handicapé?

Draco retira sa cigarette de sa bouche et la fourra de force dans celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci la recracha tout toussant et expirant de la fumée grise.

—T'es malade?

—Le tabagisme pendant la grossesse, c'est mauvais! Tiens, l'alcool aussi...

Il saisit le daïquiri de Venatrix et s'approcha d'Hermione, mais Blaise se leva et le ceintura pour l'empêcher de bouger.

—Laisse-la tranquille! Et puis, on ne plaisante pas avec les handicaps!

—D'accord, d'accord, c'était de mauvais goût, je m'en vais...

—C'est sûr qu'elle a un sale goût ta clope! Tu devrais arrêter cette merde!

Draco se dirigea vers la cheminée, d'où Ron retira sa tête.

—Nous allons partir aussi, Dit Blaise en prenant la main d'Hermione.

—C'est quoi ça? Demanda Draco en apercevant un papier sur la table basse.

—C'est le dessin d'Alita, elle a représenté Venatrix.

—Oh, comme c'est adorable, elle vous a représenté sous la forme d'une grosse araignée! Ma fille est un génie visionnaire, je le savais! (1)

oOoOOOoOo

De l'autre côté de la cheminée, Ron croisait les bras.

—Cius n'a jamais eu qu'un seul lapin, Chuchota-t-il à Draco, Et c'était un mâle...

—Je sais, mais l'important, c'est que Mrs Zabini ait cru à ma petite mise en scène. Par contre, je pense que Granger a deviné elle aussi que je bluffais...

—En effet, je sais que tu as tout inventé, Intervint ladite Granger, D'ailleurs, je dois te remercier, Malfoy, tu as voulu m'aider, même si tes méthodes sont un peu particulières.

Et sans crier gare, elle décida de récompenser Draco en lui collant un baiser sur la joue. Il réagit au quart de tour:

—Aaaah, non, pas ça! Vite, du désinfectant!

Ron éclata de rire. Hermione ne semblait même pas vexée.

—Quelle horreur, quelle horreur, quelle horreur! Paniquait Draco en se frottant la joue.

—En vrai, Demanda Ron en s'approchant de lui, C'était quoi ce sort, si ça ne révèle pas les grossesses? Elle a eut l'air de ressentir quelque chose au niveau de l'entre-jambes, j'espère que tu ne lui as pas congelé la zézette?

—Nan, c'était juste un sort d'épilation intégrale du maillot...Elle risque d'avoir une surprise la prochaine fois qu'elle ira aux toilettes!

—Je ne veux même pas savoir où tu l'as appris, en tous cas, ça vient pas de Cius.

—Il faut que je me nettoie à l'eau! Vite!

Sans plus attendre, il se rua dans la cuisine. Ron le suivit, amusé, et découvrit Narcissa en train de préparer le repas avec Hal et Cius. Il se rendit compte à cet instant précis qu'il était mort de faim et qu'une odeur d'épicerie orientale embaumait l'air.

—Ronald! S'exclama Narcissa alors que Draco se savonnait au-dessus de l'évier à vaisselle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit un air navré, baissant légèrement la tête. Elle murmura alors, de manière à être comprise uniquement de lui.

—Je voulais m'excuser pour hier...L'alcool explique en partie mais pas entièrement mon comportement déplorable. J'ai essayé de coucher avec toi alors que tu es avec mon propre fils...Quelle genre de mère suis-je pour faire une chose pareille?

—Je...je ne vous en veux pas, mais j'aimerais comprendre.

—C'est...Commença Narcissa.

Draco sortit sa tête de l'évier:

—Cius, tu cuisines? Je pensais que...

—Ta mère a beaucoup insisté, alors j'essaie de faire du riz au curry, mais je promets rien...

—Moi, j'ai fait du gazpacho!

—Rien à foutre!

—Pelirrojo, tu veux du gazpacho?

—Volontiers, Narcissa?

—Euh, oui, merci Hal!

—Je l'ai préparé avec amour, parce que j'ai fait des bisous à tous les légumes que j'ai mis dedans, les tomates, les concombres, les poivrons...et je les ai caressés, aussi...

Il fit un mouvement avec sa main gauche qui indiquait qu'il pensait surtout aux concombres.

—Goutez-moi ça, c'est mon petit phyltre d'amour gorgé de soleil!

—Il sait où il peut se le foutre, son gazpacho? Marmonna Draco.

—Bah, moi, j'aime bien, Dit Cius en se servant, Cent pour cent végétarien et cent pour cent espagnol, et en plus, c'est délicieux!

—Oh, oui! Dit Narcissa, On sent bien le goût de l'amour et du soleil!

—Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre! Ronchonna son fils.

—Tu devrais t'occuper un peu d'elle...Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un homme...et ton père...

—Ton curry est prêt, Coupa Draco.

—Super! Dit Ron, je commençais à avoir sérieusement faim, et puis, ça sent trop bon.

—Allez vous mettre à table, Dit Cius, Je vais vous servir ce truc raté!

Ron, Narcissa et Ron quittèrent la pièce sans attendre, et allèrent préparer la table où tout le monde commençait à affluer, l'estomac gargouillant.

—Ta mère a besoin de quelqu'un...Reprit Cius en versant le contenu de son wok dans un plat, Je ne sais pas si ton père ne la satisfaisait pas ou si c'est uniquement parce qu'il est parti en la laissant ici, mais elle cherche un substitut, et depuis qu'on la sauvée de l'algue dans sa baignoire, on dirait qu'elle a développé un triple-fantasme et...Elle a renoncé à Ron, et moi je ne lui cèderai pas puisque j'ai Emy, mais il reste...

—Putain, mais t'as vu comme il essaie d'allumer Ron avec sa mixture du soleil d'amour? Allez, viens, servons-leur à manger avant d'en voir plus!

Cius soupira et suivit Draco dans la salle à manger. Contrairement à ses craintes, son plat était réussi. Il s'agissait de riz accompagné de divers légumes au curry (2). Tout le monde savoura excepté Draco qui, en plus de regarder Hal d'un air méfiant, se tenait la joue et s'en retrouvait forcé de manger avec une seule main. En effet, il pensait qu'une pustule était en train de pousser là où Hermione l'avait embrassé.

oOoOOOoOo

—Ze vais aller au Zapon, euh! Ze vais aller au Zapon, euh!

—Oui, mais s'il te plait, arrête de sauter dans tous les sens! Dit Draco.

—Hier, j'ai failli l'attacher à son lit, Soupira Ron.

Une semaine plus tard, les préparatifs étaient terminés et ils attendaient le bon moment pour toucher leur Portoloin.

—Luna et Théodore ne partent pas en même temps que nous, si j'ai bien compris?

—Oui, nous sommes un trop grand groupe, alors, on part séparément. Neis est avec Luna et Théo, ils ont rendez-vous dans quelques minutes un peu plus loin. Tonks et Remus sont déjà partis, Sirius et Rogue ne devraient plus tarder non plus...Cius et Emy quant à eux, ils doivent également déjà y être. J'imagine qu'ils s'organisent pour nous faire visiter Tokyo.

—La plus grosse partie, c'est quand même nous!

Ron compta rapidement les personnes présentes, en plus de lui, Draco et Alita, il y avait Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Blaise et Hal.

—Tiens, Manu ne vient pas?

—Si, mais il ne veut pas y aller par Portoloin, Expliqua Hermione.

—Ah bon?

—Oui, d'après lui, un aventurier digne de ce nom rejoint sa destination par ses propres moyens, sans utiliser la facilité.

—Il y va en transplanant ou quoi? Sur une telle distance, je doute que ça soit possible, à moins de s'appeler Voldemort ou Dumbledore...

—Ben, d'façons, il n'a jamais appris la magie, et je te parie qu'il n'y connaît rien en balais non plus, ni même en tapis volants...

—Il prend l'avion? Suggéra Harry.

—Je ne crois pas, ça aussi c'est "trop facile" pour lui.

—Mais alors, il y va comment? A pied et à la nage? Il va traverser l'Eurasie avec son petit sac-à-dos de randonneur ou quoi?

—"Tokyo Express"! Ricana Ginny.

—Vous n'y êtes pas, Dit Hal, En fait, il va contourner les continents par voie navale, avec les trois caravelles prêtées par Isabelle de Castille!

—Le pire, c'est qu'il est chiche de faire un truc pareil...

—Bah, au moins, on ne le verra pas pendant un moment, et ça c'est bien! Dit Hal d'un air dédaigneux.

Il remarqua alors qu'on les avait suivis:

—Maman! S'exclama Draco en reconnaissant Narcissa cheminer vers eux.

—Attendez-moi! Dit-elle hors d'haleine, Je voulais vous dire au revoir!

Elle arriva devant eux et reprit son souffle. Elle portait un panier rempli de petits gâteaux.

—Tenez, prenez-en un chacun...Je vous jure que cette fois, ils ne sont pas salés!

—Merci Mamie Cissy!

—De rien mon petit cœur! Oh, vous allez tous me manquer!

Ron avala son muffin avec la joie de constater que cette fois, le goût était réussi. Il vit que Hal regardait avec attention le fond du papier gaufré dans lequel était son muffin, comme s'il était en train d'y _lire_ quelque chose. Il releva la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Narcissa, qui en rougit. Intrigué, Ron s'approcha discrètement. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'écrit sur le papier de Hal:

_"Merci pour cette nuit, tu as été merveilleux!"_

—Mais qu'est-ce que...? Fit le rouquin, s'étranglant à moitié.

—Ben, elle en avait besoin...et puis tu sais, moi, je suis toujours prêt à satisfaire les femmes...

—Tu veux dire que...tu as...avec elle?

—Tu es jaloux, mon petit Pelirrojo? Tu sais pourtant que je continue à aimer les nanas...Et comme je n'ai pas le droit avec toi...

—C'est pas ça, je suis inquiet pour toi...ne le dis jamais à Draco...sous aucun prétexte...et encore mois à Lucius!

—Je ne suis pas suicidaire!

—Dites donc! Intervint Draco, C'est quoi ces messes basses?

—Rien...on parlait des muffins...très bons d'ailleurs!

—C'est l'heure de partir! Coupa Hermione, Vite, touchez le Portoloin!

Tous se placèrent en cercle et mirent un doigt sur l'objet qui allaient les téléporter au Japon, et qui n'était autre qu'une vieille boîte à tartines dans laquelle avaient poussé des champignons. Le départ ne se fit pas attendre, à l'heure prévue, ils ressentirent la traditionnelle sensation de crochet dans le nombril et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans une vaste campagne.

—C'est les mêmes décors que dans _Dragon Ball Z_! Déclara Alita.

Des voix se firent entendre, et ils virent Cius, Emy, Remus et Tonks qui étaient là pour les accueillir.

—Ah, vous voilà! Bienvenus au Japon! Annonça la romancière.

Un crac sonore se fit entendre, et Sirius et Severus apparurent à leur tour.

—Bienvenus! Répéta Emy, Faites comme chez vous!

Elle regretta cette parole quand Sirius fit comme chez lui:

—Remets immédiatement ton pantalon! Gronda Severus.

Ils attendirent encore un peu, le temps que Luna, Théo et Neis arrivent.

—On est pas à Tokyo, hein?

—Non, on allait quand même pas apparaître comme ça, au milieu des Moldus!

—Maintenant qu'on est au complet, suivez-nous, on va vous montrez où vous allez dormir, la compagnie Taitô a décidé de vous offrir une suite de luxe dans un grand hôtel quand ils ont appris que le célèbre Harry Potter était parmi vous...

—Nan, c'est pas vrai, même au Japon, je suis une attraction! Se plaignit le concerné.

—Même sur la planète Gallifrey tu es une attraction, Dit Cius d'un air compatissant. Bon, vous venez?

Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la ville. Alita ne se sentait plus de joie. Elle n'avait jamais connu de vacances aussi longues de sa vie, et voilà qu'elles se prolongeaient encore, et dans un nouveau pays...

Cependant, il y avait une ombre au tableau: pourquoi était-elle la seule enfant du groupe? Pourquoi était-elle privée de compagnons de son âge? Où étaient Edward, May, Tristan, Albus, James, Lily, et même Teddy?

Elle y songea fortement pendant tout le voyage, elle n'en parla pas non plus pendant le dîner dans un restaurant chic. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit bien installé à l'hôtel.

Et puis, après avoir échangé un regard avec Luna, elle craqua.

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas si vous allez trouver ça visionnaire. Retirez les espaces pour voir l'image.

http : /i37 . servimg . com/u/f37/13/67/83/79/dessin10 . jpg

(2) Le curry japonais, recette célèbre au Pays du Soleil Levant, contient normalement aussi de la viande, mais bon, on n'allait pas l'obliger à faire ça!


	33. L'aventure trop bizarre d'Alita

Comme vous le voyez, nous entrons dans la cinquième partie. Bien que j'aie beaucoup hésité concernant ce chapitre à le laisser dans la quatrième. En fait, c'est même ce qu'on pourrait appeler un chapitre de transition entre deux parties. Tout ça pour dire que si vous espériez une ambiance pluôt jap', il va falloir attendre le suivant.

* * *

**Cinquième partie: Tōkyō**

Chapitre trente : L'aventure trop bizarre d'Alita

_En 2009, Hermione Granger était devenue une spécialiste de la Magie du Temps. Blaise Zabini, son mari, était écrivain pour la jeunesse. Ils avaient deux enfants, May et Tristan, et tout se passait bien._

_Un jour très attendu arriva, Hermione alla jeter un œil à son Sablier ce matin-là._

_Elle songea qu'il était temps d'envoyer le Réceptacle à Poudlard, et que quelqu'un le place devant l'ex-bureau de Rogue en faisant comme si c'était une décoration sur le mur._

~oOo~

_Alita avait toujours eu droit à un exemplaire gratuit des romans écrits par son oncle Blaise. Et elle avait toujours le plaisir d'y découvrir une note manuscrite sur la page de faux-titre, un petit préface rien que pour elle de la part de Blaise._

_Au début, Ron et Draco les lisaient à voix haute, même après avoir appris à lire, elle préférait les entendre, surtout Ron qui mettait toujours beaucoup d'expression dans les voix des personnages._

_Le dernier livre qu'ils lui lurent— plusieurs fois chacun— était le premier que Blaise avait écrit. Celui qui raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui remonte le temps pour faire tomber ses deux parents amoureux. Une histoire vraie, avec d'autres noms, et une intrigue simplifiée, pour être à la portée d'une petite-fille de six ans. Même si elle était plutôt vive, Alita n'aurait pas pu comprendre toute l'histoire. D'ailleurs, Blaise avait achevé l'écriture avant le voyage au Japon, et donc, le roman ne portait aucune trace de ce qu'ils avaient vécu là-bas, il avait inventé une autre fin, plus simple._

_Alita adorait ce roman, après que Ron lui ai lu cinq fois et Draco deux fois, elle décréta que c'était son préféré, même si ça manquait sérieusement de pirates. Cette histoire n'était pas comme le reste de l'œuvre de Tonton Blaise, elle avait quelque chose de spécial, de…d'incroyablement réel. Et c'était ça qui lui plaisait, même si elle ne le comprenait pas._

_Se doutait-elle que les gens qui l'entouraient avaient vécu cette histoire ? Non. Comprenait-elle l'émotion que ses papas mettaient dans chaque ligne de leur lecture ? Non. Se rendait-elle compte que quand elle parlait du livre, les adultes lui accordaient plus d'attention que jamais ? Non._

_Ce n'était pas un phénomène intelligible pour elle._

_Mais peu à peu, elle finissait par sentir quelque chose. Son sixième sens lui indiquait que c'était bien plus qu'un roman, l'histoire de ce garçon qui voyage dans le temps._

~oOo~

_Personne n'avait oublié cette date : le 12avril 2009. Et tous l'attendaient avec impatience, mais avec appréhension aussi._

_Ron était fort inquiet, et dans les semaines qui précédèrent le jour J, il posa à Alita beaucoup de questions qui, de l'avis de celle-ci, étaient plutôt étranges :_

—_Alita, si subitement, tu te retrouvais dans un endroit que tu n'as jamais vu, comment réagirais-tu ?_

—_Ben, ze suppose que ze trouverais ça rigolo !_

—_Oui, mais si tu ignores comment tu t'es retrouvée là…_

—_Marraine me l'expliquera._

—_Mais si elle n'est pas là ?_

—_Alors ze m'arranzerais pour la trouver !_

—_Mais si l'endroit où tu te trouves était très très très différent du monde que tu connais, et que même si tu vois des gens de ta connaissance, ceux-ci n'ont pas l'air d'être le mêmes et agissent bizarrement…pire, s'ils font comme s'ils ne te connaissaient pas ?_

—_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ça ne peut pas arriver, non ?_

—_Est-ce que tu aurais peur si ça arrivait ? Est-ce que tu pleurerais ?_

—_Ben non, ze suis pas un bébé !_

_Ron se mettait alors à la serrer dans ses bras, encore un peu, et c'était lui qui pleurait._

—_Oh, ma petite princesse, je ne veux pas que tu pleures et que tu te sentes toute seule !_

— _Ze ne comprend pas…_

—_Draco et moi on s'aime, hein ? Et on t'aime aussi ! Jamais on ne voudrait que tu pleures à cause de nous !_

—_Mais ze sais !_

—_Mais tu vois, parfois, les adultes ont un comportement étrange, que tu ne peux pas expliquer, mais, je veux que tu saches que rien n'est jamais perdu, tout espoir ne s'est pas encore envolé !_

—_P'pa…_

—_Je t'aime, ma petite puce !_

—_Pôpa ! Y'a P'pa qui pleure ! Viens lui faire un bisou, moi, ze sais plus quoi faire !_

_Ron savait ce qui allait arriver. Il savait aussi comment cela allait se passer, qu'Alita en reviendrait indemne. Mais il savait que tout n'allait pas être rose entretemps, qu'elle se sentirait seule, qu'elle aurait peur, qu'elle pleurerait malgré ce qu'elle affirmait, qu'elle souffrirait dans les moments où elle penserait que lui et Draco ne s'aimaient pas._

_Et il avait mal pour elle, il se sentait coupable._

~oOo~

_En 2009, Luna Lovegood était devenue une naturaliste, elle était mariée à Théodore Nott, qui dirigeait une garderie pour enfants sorciers. Tout comme Ron et Draco, ils avaient adopté, leur fils s'appelait Edward, et Alita revendiquait que c'était son amoureux. Mais ils ne se faisaient que des bisous sur la joue. Sur la bouche, ils n'étaient pas assez grands._

_Un jour, Luna annonça qu'elle partait pour l'Afrique :_

—_Mais naon ! Ze veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Et Tonton Théo et Edward, alors ?_

—_Mais enfin, Alita, je ne pars pas pour toujours ! J'ai juste entendu dire qu'il y avait un Ronflack Cornu près des chutes Victoria, avec un peu de chance, cette fois, je vais pouvoir étudier cette fascinante créature!_

—_Alors, tu vas revenir ?_

—_Mais bien sûr. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars seule de la sorte en plus, mais la dernière fois tu étais trop petite pour t'en rappeler._

—_C'est que…c'est bizarre sans toi !_

_Luna sourit. « Bizarre », d'habitude, le monde semblait l'être quand elle était là, justement, pas quand elle s'en allait._

—_Les zens sont bizarres avec moi en ce moment, Précisa Alita._

_Luna savait bien entendu ce qui allait arriver._

—_Tu es la seule personne qui croit toujours quand on lui raconte un truc bizarre, t'es la seule qui ne va pas me dire que c'est zuste mon imazination…c'est pour ça que z'ai pas envie que tu partes !_

—_Ne t'inquiète pas, même si nous sommes séparées par la distance, je peux quand même être là quand tu as besoin de moi, il suffit que tu m'écrives…_

—_Quoi ? Un ze-mail ? Comme avec P'pa quand il est en tournée ?_

—_Non, les ordinateurs, c'est pas mon truc, et puis, les engins moldus ont besoin d'électricité pour fonctionner, or, au fin fond de la jungle ou de la savane, je ne suis pas sûre de trouver ce qu'il me faut._

_Luna voyageait léger : sa baguette, un sac-à-dos rempli de provisions et de vêtements de rechange, une gourde, son carnet de croquis et son matériel._

—_Je te parle de m'écrire une lettre par hibou postal. Ces oiseaux savent toujours trouver leurs destinataires…mais je peux te donner l'adresse de l'arbre dans lequel je vais construire ma cabane !_

—_Oh vi vi vi !_

_Luna prit un bout de papier et écrivit._

_Curieusement, l'Afrique était à présent située dans le dortoir de Serdaigle qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle était adolescente._

—_Voilà, ma chérie, quand tu auras besoin de me parler de quelque chose de bizarre, c'est là que tu devras me l'envoyer !_

~oOo~

—_Z'aimerais voyazer, comme Tata Loufoca !_

—_Tu vas bientôt le faire, Lilita !_

—_Z'aimerais aller dans ton pays, et aussi dans celui de Mr Cius !_

—_Mais oui, tu vas y aller, et je crois bien que c'est pour bientôt…très bientôt !_

—_Cool ! Au fait, les zabitants de la Nespagne, c'est les Nespagnols…_

—_Oui, Lilita._

—_Et les zabitants de l'Allemagne, c'est les Allemagnols ?_

—_Euh…_

—_Moi, en fait, je suis une Grande-Bretagnole !_

—_En fait…_

—_Et les zens qui vivent à la campagne, ce sont des campagnols !_

—_Lilita…Tiens, en attendant que Cius t'invite chez lui, je t'offre un petit morceau de Japon sur mon ordi magique !_

—_Ah vi ?_

—_Ouais…ça charge !_

_A ce moment-là, Neis déboula._

—_Hal Machaca y Notcoy ! Dit-elle en le tirant par l'oreille, Tu es encore en train de télécharger illégalement des mangas !_

—_Tu veux les regarder avec nous ?_

—_Laisse-le tranquille, vilaine truie ! Cracha Alita._

—_Toi, tu te tais, mini-crevette ! Et toi, arrête ce téléchargement tout de suite ! Tu n'aurais pas mieux à faire, d'ailleurs ?_

—_Tu parles de la fic que j'écris ? Mais ouais, je vais la finir, quand j'aurais de l'inspiration ! T'es vraiment une accro du slash, toi !_

~oOo~

_Le 12 avril arriva. Ron, Draco et Alita rendirent visite à Blaise et Hermione. Draco l'avait bien habillée, ce jour-là, avec une des robes de gothic lolita qu'il trouvait mignonnes, il l'avait même autorisée à mettre du parfum. Une fois arrivés, Hermione prétexta un nouveau tapis-plein dans son atelier pour amener ses invités à le visiter._

_Sauf Alita._

—_Il y a des choses dangereuses de la Magie du Temps dans mon atelier, ma puce, je ne veux pas que tu y entres ! Va plutôt jouer avec May !_

_La fille d'Hermione, une petite métis à la tête recouverte de mini-tresses, adressa un sourire à Alita. Celle-ci le lui rendit et la suivit. Mais à cet instant précis, elle pensait : « Ze crois que je ze vais quand même aller zeter un coup d'œil dans l'atelier de Marraine, si elle me l'interdit, c'est que il y a là quelque chose de p'tête très intéressant ! »_

_Hermione, quant à elle, échangea un regard complice avec Ron et Draco : tous trois savaient qu'Alita ne résisterait pas à la tentation, après tout, ils voulaient qu'elle aille voir ce qu'on lui cachait, il le fallait, pour la boucle temporelle s'accomplisse._

_Leur demi-sourire s'effaça la seconde suivante. Ils avaient le cœur serré._

_Blaise servit l'apéritif, et les quatre adultes firent de leur mieux pour avoir l'air décontracté. Le jour J, l'heure H…_

—_Alita, Annonça Draco, Sais-tu ce que nous allons faire ce soir ?_

—_Non._

—_Nous allons te faire visiter Poudlard, et puis nous feront du camping dans la forêt interdite !_

—_Super-top-méga-cool ! C'est pour naniversaire en avance ?_

—_Non, Répondit Ron, Pour ça, tu auras une autre surprise, mais nous te la dirons demain matin !_

—_Cool !_

—_Blaise, je peux encore avoir du mousseux ? Demanda le rouquin, particulièrement nerveux._

—_Ze vais faire pipi !_

_Le jour J, l'heure H, la minute M…_

—_Vas-y, ma puce !_

_Tristan voulut la suivre, toujours prêt à lui jouer un sale tour, mais May s'interposa devant son jumeau._

—_Rappelle-toi ce que M'man a dit ! Lui souffla-t-elle._

_Une fois hors de vue, Alita, dont la vessie était légère, s'engouffra en catimini dans l'atelier d'Hermione. Tiens, le tapis plein avait l'air tout vieux, tout usé…hum…il y avait plein de grimoires…normal, c'est Marraine!_

_Et un énorme sablier, ouvragé d'or, rempli d'un sable fin de couleur bleu électrique._

_Alita se rappela alors d'une illustration du livre de Tonton Blaise. Sans doute s'en était-il inspiré pour le design. Peut-être…_

_Elle s'approcha, sur le socle, il y avait une série de chiffres dorés : 12/04/1999. Hum…Et qu'est-ce qui se passait si on touchait, hein ?_

_L'expérience se révélerait intéressante !_

_Le jour J, l'heure H, la minute M, la seconde S…_

_Dès que la petite main d'Alita poussa un peu fort sur la partie inférieure du Sablier, celui-ci se renversa et le sable se déversa comme une pluie bleue. Elle se rendit compte alors que le monde se mettait à changer, il bougeait, les murs bougeaient, et le sol, et les livres… !Cela se gondolait, comme du papier sous la pluie. Et puis, cela tournait, la tête d'Alita tournait, tout tournait de plus en plus vite, cela donnait la migraine._

_Alita ferma les yeux et attendit que cela s'arrête._

_Quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'était plus dans l'atelier d'Hermione, ni même dans la maison d'Hermione._

_C'était un grand couloir, avec un parquet en bois, les murs étaient recouverts d'armures et de tableaux animés._

_Elle se rappela les mots de Ron : _« si subitement, tu te retrouvais dans un endroit que tu n'as jamais vu… »_. Elle ne trouva pas ça si rigolo, en vérité, c'était surtout intrigant. Oui, intrigant, telle fut sa première sensation. Ensuite, elle prit conscience qu'elle était toute seule, qu'elle ne connaissait personne, qu'elle serait incapable de se débrouiller. _« …si tu ignores comment tu t'es retrouvée là… »_, en effet, elle l'ignorait. _

_Mais elle était Alita Malfoy Weasley, la princesse des pirates, la fille de Ron Weasley, l'homme le plus courageux de tous les temps, et de Draco Malfoy, le plus rusé. C'était une nouvelle aventure, elle allait relever le défi !_

« Mais si l'endroit où tu te trouves était très très très différent du monde que tu connais… »

_Une porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. Un teint blafard, un nez crochu, des cheveux sombres. Un visage tant honni en ces lieux, mais pour elle, c'était un visage adoré, car ce visage faisait partie de son monde._

—_Tonton Sev' ! _

—_Gneuh ? Répondit l'homme interloqué qui la dévisageait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois._

—_Bonzour, comment tu vas, Tonton Sev' ?_

—_Qui es-tu, petite ?_

« …si tu vois des gens de ta connaissance, ceux-ci n'ont pas l'air d'être le mêmes et agissent bizarrement…pire, s'ils font comme s'ils ne te connaissaient pas ? »

— _Ben…Tu m'reconnais pas, Tonton ? Ch'suis Alita !_

—_Je ne connais pas d'Alita !_

_Impossible. Allez, non, c'était pour de faux, hein ?_

—_Tu zoues au zeu de l'annézique ? C'est marrant, ze peux zouer aussi ?_

—_Que fais-tu ici ? Rétorqua Severus avec mauvaise humeur._

_Alita chercha à rester calme. Une pirate digne de ce nom ne craquerait pas. Mais…même les pirates ont parfois besoin de leurs papas, non ? Parfois ?_

—_Ze cherche mes parents…Mais c'est où ici, d'abord ?_

—_Nous sommes à Poudlard, la plus réputée des écoles de sorcellerie du Royaume-Unis ! Mais vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais-là, à la fin ? Cette école n'est pas pour les petites filles, mais pour les adolesc…_

« Est-ce que tu aurais peur si ça arrivait ? Est-ce que tu pleurerais ? »

_Non, avait-elle pensé. Mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'en réalité, elle avait de moins en moins envie de rire. Tonton Sev' était trop bizarre, cet endroit était trop bizarre, tout était trop bizarre ! Pourquoi était-elle là? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?_

_C'était de sa faute, elle avait désobéi à Hermione, et voilà, elle était dans de beaux draps !_

_Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur, bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, après tout, elle n'était qu'une petite fille de six ans (enfin, bientôt sept). La valeureuse petite princesse des pirates déchanta : elle n'était pas encore prête pour l'aventure ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant précis, c'était que Ron la borde dans son lit et que Draco lui apporte une tasse de chocolat chaud avec une tonne de chantilly !_

—_Bouhouhou ! Z'ai pas fais essprès ! Eclata-t-elle subitement en sanglots.  
_

—_Pas fait exprès quoi ?_

_Mais elle ne semblait plus capable d'articuler la moindre parole et alla vider ses glandes lacrymales sur le bas de la robe de Severus qui eut un regard dégoûté. Décidément, il n'aimait pas les mômes !_

_Il l'emmena dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un type avec une grande barbe qui n'inspirait pas confiance. Surtout qu'il lui proposa un bonbon. Ron disait toujours que c'était ce que les salpédofildemerde faisaient._

_Elle du leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle retrouvait peu à peu son calme : même si Tonton Sev' avait oublié qui elle était, il restait Tonton Sev' et elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Elle était prête à collaborer._

_Puis, Severus s'est en allé, mais heureusement, peu de temps après, trois autres personnes arrivèrent :_

—_Papas ! Marraine!_

_Ron, Draco et Hermione réagirent comme leur professeur : ils avaient oublié qui elle était. Que ce passait-il ? Voyons, elle était leur Alita, ils devaient bien le savoir non ?_

_Et puis, ils étaient différents, ils portaient tous les trois des tenues très semblables qui les faisaient ressembler aux adolescents dans les mangas. Et P'pa n'avait plus de piercings._

« Mais tu vois, parfois, les adultes ont un comportement étrange, que tu ne peux pas expliquer, mais, je veux que tu saches que rien n'est jamais perdu, tout espoir ne s'est pas encore envolé ! »

_Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle devait faire, mais c'était eux : P'pa, Pôpa et Marraine, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle courut se jeter dans leur bras, ignorant leur surprise._

~oOo~

_Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à deviner ce qu'il lui arrivait, même si elle n'était jamais sûre à cent pour cent. P'pa et Pôpa avaient l'air à la fois changés et les mêmes qu'avant. Pôpa était très froid, et P'pa encore plus maladroit qu'à l'accoutumée. Tout le monde semblait étonné parce qu'elle racontait, alors que pour elle, c'était l'évidence même._

_Malgré cela, tout se passa quand même comme ils le lui avaient prédit : elle visita Poudlard et ensuite ils partirent camper dans la forêt. Ron lui prouva, sans doute inconsciemment, qu'il était bel et bien le père courageux qu'elle vénérait, après tout, il combattait des araignées géantes._

_Draco fut plus décevant au début : il disait des choses méchantes, et Alita pleura, car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui explique la vérité : Draco avait perdu son cœur dans la forêt et André Cornichon l'avait dévoré ! Ah, cet André Cornichon, il n'en ratait jamais une pour lui pourrir la vie ! Un jour, elle aurait sa revanche, mais pour l'instant, elle en avait trop peur, ce qu'il pouvait être terrifiant ! En attendant, acheter un nouveau cœur en chocolat blanc pour Pôpa et l'affaire était réglée ! La preuve, après, il était redevenu gentil comme avant !_

_Et puis, la surprise pour son anniversaire : le voyage à la Nespagne, pour ça non plus, on ne lui avait pas menti, tout se passait comme prévu !_

_Mr Hal et Abuela eurent un peu de mal eux aussi à la reconnaître, mais ils mirent moins de temps que les autres. Le réflexe « Lilita » s'acquérait vite !_

~oOo~

_« Chaire Tata Loufoka,_

_Bonjour ! Ces Alita ! Je t'écrit pace que, il marive kelquehause de bizare et que tu dis que je doi le dire a toit. J'é di a Papa (Draco) que cétait pour Edward, mai non enfait ces toit, hihi ! Ce que je vai dire, il faut pas le dire a persone, d'acords ? Bon, allais, a ton mari Tonton Théo, d'acorrds ! Je croi que je vit la venture la mêm que dans le livre de Tonton Blèze ! Si tu veu, je t'esplikerai mieux quend on serra revenu de la Nespagne. Je sai que tu est pas ancore marié avec ton mari, mai enfaite, ces bein lui Tonton Théo, votre fisse es adopté comme mois. Ces Edward. Ne dis rien, ces mon plu gran secrai ! Bisous, tata , on serreverra beinteau !_

_Alita_

_Posecripomme : Tonton Théo di que la fie qui sapelle Pansi a di quil te manque dé clou dans la charpante, et ces une méchente ! »_

~oOo~

_Malheureusement, il y avait toujours des mauvaises choses dans la vie. Grandir, par exemple._

_Alita eut sept ans, elle entra officiellement dans l'âge de raison. Et une des première choses sur lesquelles elle raisonna fut le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant adoptée, pas la vraie fille de P'pa et Pôpa._

_Ce fut horrible, et elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'une grosse bêtise, en avalant du Polynectar mal préparé. Enfin, le point positif, c'était que Tonton Sev' était revenu, et aussi Tata Dora, Tonton Lunard et Tonton Patmol (même si pour eux, elle savait déjà, parce qu'ils faisaient croire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient Nespagnols et qu'ils s'appelaient Raúl et Saúl !)._

_Il y avait aussi des trucs encore trop bizarres : Madame Satin ignorait qui était Mr Cius ! Bah, elle allait sans doute corriger le tir un jour…_

_Et puis, P'pa et Pôpa commençaient à s'entendre, c'était bien._

~oOo~

_Foire du Livre Sorcier :_

—_Bon, va avec Alita du côté des enfants, Dit Draco, Moi, je vais…_

—_Je peux peut-être m'occuper de votre fille, Dit une voix derrière eux._

_Ils se tournèrent et virent Théodore Nott, souriant._

—_Tonton Théo !_

—_Théodore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria Draco._

—_Luna est raide dingue de cette Emy Douçamère…elle a lu tous ces livres et a fait dédicacé le dernier._

—_Je viens pour ça aussi !_

—_Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous, il y a une sacrée file ! Si vous voulez, je vais m'occuper d'Alita pendant que vous y allez, elle risque de s'embêter à attendre…_

—_Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec elle ? Demanda le rouquin, méfiant, d'ailleurs, où est-elle, Luna, justement ?_

— _Elle est avec Edward._

—_Edward est là ! Dit Alita, les yeux brillants, Ze veux le voir, il est où ?_

—_Tata Loufoca est allée avec lui pour lui acheter des livres au rayon des enfants, une histoire d'orphelines qui essayent d'échapper à un méchant qui veut leur voler leur héritage…ça t'intéressera peut-être !_

_Il tendit une main cérémonieuse vers elle, elle la prit sans hésiter. Théo jeta un coup d'œil aux deux pères et Draco lui fit un signe de tête pour l'autoriser à l'emmener. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux._

—_Alita ! Dit Luna en la voyant arriver, bien que c'était la première fois que la jeune-femme la voyait._

—_Tata Loufoca !_

—_Ma puce, Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras, Je suis désolée…_

—_Pourquoi ?_

—_J'ai menti, Dit Théo, Edward n'est pas là…_

_Alita eut un pincement au cœur, être privée de son amoureux était désagréable, mais après tout, elle s'en doutait._

—_Il est pas né, hein ? Pas encore ?_

—_Non._

—_J'ai lu ta lettre, Dit Luna, Et comme promis, je suis là pour toi si tu veux parler d'une bizarrerie !_

—_Tu le sais, Alita, que tu as voyagé dans le temps, pas vrai ?_

—_Vi, Tonton, comme dans le livre…Ze vis une aventure trop bizarre !_

—_Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_

_Alita réfléchit longuement._

—_Z'ai peur, Finit-elle par dire, Ze croyais que ce serait cool, mais en fait, z'ai peur…_

—_Peur de quoi ?_

—_Peur que mes papas ne s'aiment pas ! Peur que ça marche pas!  
_

—_Ne t'inquiète pas, Dit Luna, Tout va bien se passer, je ne connais pas le futur, mais je sais que tout finira bien, sinon, pourquoi serais-tu là, hein ?_

—_Il va falloir que tu sois courageuse, d'accord ? Ajouta Théo._

—_D'accord. Ze n'ai zamais dit à personne que ze savais, et ze sens que ze ne devrais pas le dire, enfin, pas maintenant…_

—_Nous __non plus __n'avons rien dit à personne jusqu'ici, et nous ne vendront la mèche que quand tu estimeras que c'est le moment. Mais au fait, pourquoi ne pas le dire, ça faciliterait peut-être les choses ?_

—_Non, z'ai trop peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de mal si ze parle de ça…ils pourraient croire que c'est moi qui le fait essprès !_

—_Je vois…c'est ta décision, nous la respectons._

—_Vous direz rien alors ?_

—_Non. Et toi, tu pourras raconter que tu as bien vu Edward même si c'est pas vrai ?_

—_Vi._

—_Bien, et maintenant, si on allait s'acheter des livres ? Je connais une chouette série avec trois orphelines qui veulent empêcher un vilain pas beau de voler leur héritage !_

~oOo~

_17 avril 2009:_

_—Tu sais, Weasley-san, les onigiri, c'est pas de baballes anti-stress..._

_—Euh..._

_Ron réalisa alors ce qu'il était en train de faire subir à la boulette de riz parfumé qu'il malaxait, la main mue par l'anxiété._

_—Pardon, tu voulais la manger? Dit-il en tendant la boulette à Cius, boulette qui se décomposa aussitôt en pluie de grains de riz collants._

_—Non, merci..._

_—Désolé, c'est l'anniversaire d'Alita aujourd'hui, et elle n'est pas là, elle est séparée de nous par dix années complètes._

_—Je sais que c'est râlant, mais en même temps, cet anniversaire-là, vos "moi" du passé en ont profité à votre place, c'est un peu un juste retour d'une certaine façon..._

_—C'est vrai, mais ça me rend nerveux, et aussi parce que j'ai peur que quelque chose ne se passe pas bien, même si je sais bien que c'est idiot puisque j'ai vécu ça..._

_—J'aurais bien voulu assister à cet anniversaire, moi...Mais vous ne me connaissiez pas encore..._

_—C'était très drôle, mais un peu angoissant...c'était ce jour-là que j'ai été me faire percer...quand je suis revenu, Draco a dit que je ressemblais à une rockstar..._

_—Une rockstar...ça alors..._

_—Il était déjà jaloux de Hal, surtout que celui-ci était encore parvenu à l'énerver, même si quelque part, c'était un peu ma faute._

_—Comment?_

_—Draco voulait qu'on fête l'anniversaire rien que nous trois, mais j'ai invité Hal et sa grand-mère, et Hal à son tour a invité quelques amis...sauf que nous n'avions pas la même définition de "quelques", pour moi, c'était pas plus de trois, pour lui, c'était pas moins de quinze...Alors, Draco qui espérait avoir la paix et qui voit débarquer toutes une bande d'Espagnols qui n'ont que "fiesta" à la bouche..._

_—L'invasion espingouine, la conquista du bungalow! Oui, j'imagine sa tête...mais j'imagine aussi la tienne quand Hal t'a embrassé!_

_—Chut, moins fort, Draco est dans la pièce à côté! D'ailleurs, ça aussi ça m'inquiète...on a eu de la chance ce jour-là, seule Evelina Clara nous a vus...mais imagine un moins bon timing, si Alita avait surpris son père embrassant un autre...Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que finalement, on y échappé de peu, à cette possibilité, et ça me fait peur, car même si elle devinait avec perfection qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps et que Draco et moi ne nous aimions pas encore, elle aurait été vraiment déroutée...je veux dire, à son âge, on imagine qu'on ne tombe amoureux que d'une seule personne à qui on est destiné, et qu'on l'aime pour toujours et qu'on a jamais aimé avant...qu'il puisse y avoir des complications, des gens qu'on cesse d'aimer et des aventures à gauche à droite, elle n'en tient pas encore compte...Si je lui dit que j'ai un jour aimé Hermione, que je suis sorti avec Lavender Brown, que je fantasmais sur Viktor Krum quand j'étais adolescent, que j'ai embrassé Hal et qu'il m'a troublé pendant longtemps, elle ne le croirait pas!_

_—Ouais, on ne peut pas dire à une gamine de sept ans que sa vision pure et idéalisée de l'amour est illusoire en ce qui concerne 99% des humains...Je me suis souvent demandé si Edward Nott pourrait un jour devenir ton gendre, ou si ce n'était que son amour d'enfance..._

_—Les amours d'enfance, y'en a qui marchent et d'autres pas, y'a pas de règle avec ça...En attendant, Draco, Luna, Théodore et moi, on ne les contredit pas, on a même joué à les marier une fois...May et Albus étaient les témoins et Hal le marieur..._

_Cius ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en s'imaginant la scène._

_—T'as raison de rire, Dit Ron, Il fallait l'entendre: "Je vous déclare mari et femme, Eddy, tu peux embrasser Lilita, et maintenant, on va tous boire de la sangría!"_

_—Vous parlez encore de l'autre débile hispanique? Dit Draco en arrivant derrière eux._

_—Arrête, il est pas débile!_

_—Il doit vraiment être un bon bassiste pour que vous puissiez le saquer et que vous le gardiez!_

_Cius eut un petit rire._

_—Oh, c'est sûr qu'il est franchement casse-pied des fois, mais avec le recul, c'est plus divertissant que vraiment énervant...et puis, étant donné qu'il y a un pourcentage non-négligeable de yaoistes parmi nos fans, on les perdrait si on virait notre précieux petit latino au comportement ambigu qui se frotte de manière si sensuelle sur son petit pelirrojo d'amour..._

_—ParlepasdeçadevantDraco...Marmonna Ron entre ses dents._

_—Comme lors de la dernière tournée, quand il a arrêté de jouer pour te prendre dans ses bras par derrière et..._

_—Ciiuuuuuuuss!_

_—Voilà pourquoi je refuse de vous accompagner en tournée, Se contenta de commenter Draco._

_—D'ailleurs, Weasley-san, ça t'a tellement troublé que tu as loupé ton cinquième accord..._

_—Pourquoi il a fait ça pendant mon solo, hein? C'était un passage difficile et..._

_—T'inquiète, je crois que personne n'y a fait attention à part Neis et moi..._

_—Pfffft, Dit Draco, et à part ça, Cius, ça ne te dirait pas d'être un peu plus mis en avant dans le groupe? Je veux dire, c'est sûr que Ron et l'autre grippe espagnole ont la cote avec leur petit numéro, et Neis est appréciée pour sa voix, son look et son charisme, mais toi..._

_—Je le fais exprès d'être en retrait, c'est reposant..._

_—Et puis, Cius, c'est lui qui a la groupie la plus assidue!_

_—Nan, pitié, me parle pas d'elle!_

_—Faut la voir, toujours au premier rang, surplombant la foule de son immense silhouette, quand elle te voit elle hurle, avec son accent russekof: "Cious dé mon coeurrrr, tou es mon petit cosaque, ya lyoublyou tibia!"_

_—Pitié..._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent tous trois de parler et restèrent en silence un moment._

_—T'inquiète pas, Weasley-san, je crois qu'Alita va bien..._

_—Quoi, il s'inquiète encore pour ça? S'exclama Draco._

_—Je sais qu'elle va bien, j'ai juste du mal à me défaire de cette drôle d'impression..._

_Les traits de Draco s'adoucirent et il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Ron._

_—Allez, Dit-il, Pourquoi s'inquiéter...elle est avec nous en ce moment!_

~oOo~

_Il fallait bien pourtant qu'elle leur avoue un jour qu'elle savait. Mais en même temps, comment leur dire sans être trop abrupte? Et puis, il était pas mal non plus, ce "monde parallèle", ce monde du passé...Tellement différent du monde du présent, de son présent, tout en en étant très ressemblant. C'était comme regarder des vieilles photos qui avaient été prises avant sa naissance, et d'observer avec amusement ses parents rajeunis...Et puis, il y avait des choses biens, comme d'avoir pu rencontré Pépé Weasley, il était mort quand elle avait deux ans, elle ne s'en rappelait pas, et c'était bien dommage, un pépé si rigolo..._

_Mais dans le livre de Tonton Blaise, on disait aussi que c'était dangereux de trop jouer avec le temps...Alors, il ne fallait pas rester pour toujours dans le monde du passé, le présent lui manquait...Il fallait trouver un moyen de rentrer._

~oOo~

Assis dans les divans de la suite offerte par la compagnie Taitô, ils firent un grand silence quand Alita annonça qu'elle avait fini son aveu. A ce moment-là, tous (excepté Luna et Théo, les deux privilégiés) ne pensaient plus qu'à cette révélation, et avaient oublié tout le reste.

Oui, tout. Même le goût du saké!

—Alors tu le savais...Dit Draco au bout d'un instant.

Alita avait peur, car elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien fait. C'est une fois de plus vers Luna qu'elle tourna son regard. Celle-ci se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

—Oui, Dit-elle pour répondre à Draco, Elle l'avait deviné...mais elle ne voulait rien dire et je la comprends. Si nous n'avions pas été forcés de jouer la comédie, tout aurait été trop artificiel...et pourtant, regardez tout ce qui nous est arrivés depuis...

Elle échangea un regard avec Théo qui en disait long sur la manière dont cela avait évolué entre eux, même s'ils étaient trop réservés sur ce point pour qu'on sache exactement comment ils étaient tombés amoureux. Pour les autres aussi ça avait fonctionné: Ron avec Draco, Hermione avec Blaise, Harry avec Ginny...ASHEs s'était constitué, Draco avait commencé à apprendre la cuisine,...même les choses les plus négatives s'étaient accomplies: Lucius et Draco ne se parlaient plus. Tout ce qu'Alita avait annoncé était subvenu.

—Mais ça veut dire aussi que nous avons programmé nous-mêmes son voyage dans le temps, Dit Ron à voix basse, Et que nous allons devoir le faire dans dix ans...

—Et alors, tu vois bien que tout se passe bien, non? Le rassura Draco.

—Oui, mais...

Le rouquin jeta un œil à Alita.

—Mais je te le dirais plus tard, Déclara-t-il finalement à Draco.

—Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Intervint Théo: Maintenant, nous ne seront plus obligés de faire comme si nous étions en 2009!

—Ouais, Approuva Neis, Nous sommes seulement en 1999...C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, de se dire que le monde ne va pas tant changer en dix ans...j'imaginais toujours que le nouveau millénaire marquerait l'apparition de tas de nouveaux trucs étranges...

—Moi, je m'imaginais des voitures volantes, quand j'étais petit, Dit Harry, Et pour finir...j'ai découvert que le père de Ron en avait une alors qu'on n'avait pas encore passé le cap de l'an 2000!

—Le cap de l'an 2000? Fit Alita.

—Et ouais, nous sommes des dinosaures par rapport à toi, nous appartenons au millénaire précédent et...comment dire, ça va te sembler stupide à toi, mais nous, l'an 2000, on s'imagine des tas de trucs dessus!

—Tous les ordinateurs des Moldus vont disjoncter en même temps!Dit Hal avec un air très sérieux...mais attends, tu as dit que j'en aurais un dans le futur, donc, c'est qu'ils marcheront toujours!

—Et d'après le récit de la petite, tu t'en sers pour faire un truc illégal, Dit Neis en fronçant les sourcils.

—Ze suis pas petite! Et pis, d'abord, t'y connais rien, il veut zuste téléchercher des animes manga sur l'internet!

—Ow, Dit Cius, A ce propos, Alita, il faut que je te dise...

—Quoi?

—Tu vas devoir être forte.

—Mais quoi?

—Et bien, tu vois..._One Piece_ n'est pas encore sorti en animé...

—Nooooonnnn!

—J'en suis navré...(1)

oOoOOOoOo

La journée avait semblé longue, et Draco se sentait très fatigué au moment de se coucher auprès de Ron dans leur chambre.

—Tu sais...ce que je voulais te dire tantôt, Commença celui-ci.

—Oui?

—Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Alita parce que...enfin, tu vois, il y a des choses que nous ne savons toujours pas...et qu'elle ne sait pas non plus...

—Oui, des zones d'ombres mineures, elle est trop jeune pour avoir tout compris dans le détail.

—Le livre de Blaise s'arrête avec ce voyage au Japon et il a inventé une autre fin. Une fin heureuse, je suppose, je ne l'ai pas encore lu. Mais le fait est qu'il ne sait pas comment se termine l'histoire vraie de laquelle il s'est inspiré. Il ne sait pas comment ça va se terminer pour nous. Et Alita doit croire à la fin qu'il a inventée pour combler le trou. Mais si c'était différent?

—Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir...

—Pourquoi est-ce que le moi du futur était si anxieux à la voir partir? Et si c'était parce que je savais que ça allait mal finir...

—Comment ça pourrait mal finir? Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire pour conclure cette histoire, c'est trouver le Sablier, la renvoyer dans le futur, nous marier, aller la chercher au Vietnam dans sa version bébé, l'adopter, l'élever, lui faire lire le livre de Blaise, aller chez celui-ci et chez Granger en la défiant discrètement de toucher le Sablier pour que justement elle le fasse, et puis attendre sagement qu'elle revienne, et continuer à être une famille heureuse, Alita va grandir, devenir une adolescente insupportable, on va s'inquiéter pour elle quand elle reviendra d'une soirée complètement pétée et qu'elle sortira avec un type qui nous plait pas, puis elle va finir ses études, se trouver un boulot, nous quitter. Elle se trouvera un mari, ou une femme, hein, on s'en fout. On va se retrouver grand-pères. Et puis, ben...on va mourir de vieillesse, et ainsi s'achève un cycle de vie, mais les générations futures seront là pour nous succéder...

—Ouais, mais ça, c'est juste une possibilité! Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas se passer un accident? Qu'Alita ne reviendra jamais dans son époque, parce qu'elle va mourir durant notre dernière aventure? Et que c'est pour cette raison que je ne voudrai pas l'envoyer dans le passé?

—Ron...voyons, réfléchis...si elle meurt maintenant, tu ne seras pas le seul à ne pas vouloir l'envoyer dans le passé pour casser sa pipe...moi aussi je serais anxieux...d'ailleurs, je pense que nous n'oserions jamais l'envoyer vers sa mort...

—Mais si nous y étions obligés, pour clore cette maudite boucle temporelle?

—Voyons, tu sais bien qu'aussi bien toi que moi serions prêts à enfreindre une loi temporelle rien que pour la garder en vie, même si ça entraîne la destruction de l'univers!

—Dans ce cas, ça revient au même, car si l'univers n'existe plus, elle est morte!

—Ron...

oOoOOOoOo

Il y avait bien un danger qui les menaçait, mais ils ignoraient qu'ils avaient déjà plongé dedans tête la première. Danger qui les observait, grâce à une surveillance magique.

—Ça alors...j'ai bien fait de mettre faire installer ces miroirs ensorcelés dans les chambres...mes clients me réservent bien plus de surprises que prévu!

La compagnie Taitô avait prétendu que la suite était un cadeau pour le célèbre Harry Potter et ses amis, mais en réalité, le Survivant n'avait pour une fois rien à voir avec cette histoire.

* * *

(1) En vérité (mais Cius ne peut pas le savoir) il va sortir en octobre 2009 au Japon, mais là où en est l'histoire, nous sommes en septembre.


	34. Rouge à lèvres phosphorescent

Chapitre trente et un : Rouge à lèvres phosphorescent

Le vent fouettait le visage de Manu alors qu'à l'horizon, la côte se dessinait enfin. Bien décidé à arriver au Japon tout en transformant ce voyage en une grande aventure, il avait commencé par voler un jet-ski pour traverser la Manche. Ça, c'était une expérience extraordinaire !

Au bout d'un moment, il repéra un coin de plage qui semblait désert et accosta sur ce pays bien plat. Il arrêta l'engin et le rangea sur le côté, il n'en avait plus besoin, cadeau pour le premier qui passerait par là. Il ôta alors ses bottes de son sac-à-dos pour les chausser sans même attendre que ses pieds aient séché. Il contempla le paysage…pour sûr, c'était la mer du Nord, elle était toute grise et le ciel n'était pas terrible non plus. Rien à voir avec les embruns turquoise et le soleil radieux qu'on pouvait admirer à Copacabana !

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie, il devait se trouver un moyen de locomotion pour traverser l'Europe. Alors qu'il apercevait au loin un couple de Moldus nanti d'une superbe bagnole tout-terrain, il fut dérangé par un étrange spectacle.

La mer s'était figée sur toute une bande qui semblait relier la plage à la côte anglaise. En regardant de plus près, Manu constata que c'était toute une rampe de glace qui se formait ainsi. Ça sentait la magie à plein nez, il ne mit que peu de temps à comprendre qu'un sorcier l'avait suivi. Celui-ci, ou plutôt celle-ci, ne se fit pas attendre: une magnifique luge de glace enchantée glissa jusqu'à lui, portant sur elle une jeune-femme blonde emmitouflée qui agitait sa baguette pour faire avancer son véhicule.

—Madame Narcissa ? Mais que…

—Salut ! Dit-elle joyeusement en sautant sur le sable, Vous allez avoir une compagne de voyage!

—Euh…

—S'il vous plait, j'ai envie d'aller au Japon, moi aussi…j'aurais du partir avec mon fils, mais je me suis décidée trop tard!

Manu eut un regard gêné.

—Je ne veux pas vous vexer, Dit-il, Mais une dame comme vous, distinguée, qui aime le luxe et tout…je vous vois mal me suivre, moi, le mec qui parcourt le monde avec le minimum pour survivre et dont les chaussettes ne sont jamais propres! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé un autre Portoloin, ça vous aurait évité de salir vos jolis petits chaussons!

—Mais je…Vous me prenez pour une petite précieuse qui a peur de se salir ?

—Ben…oui, en fait.

—Et bien, ça va vous surprendre, mais vous avez raison !

—Non, ça ne me surprend pas.

—Mais je veux changer mon mode de vie ! Moi aussi, je veux devenir une aventurière et voyager partout ! Finit la petite fille pourrie gâtée qui se prélasse dans des draps de soie !

—Holà ! Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous voulez, ou c'est juste une lubie passagère…un caprice de nana ?

Narcissa s'emporta et voulut flanquer une gifle à Manu, mais celui-ci attrapa son poignet avant que sa main n'atteigne sa cible. Elle se débattit en vain, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

—Vous avez l'air d'un chaton…On aurait envie de vous caresser…hum…j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'alliez pas bien, ces temps-ci…

—Et bien, c'est que…

—C'est à cause de votre mari ? Il vous délaisse ? C'était un mariage arrangé ?

Manu lâcha le poignet de Narcissa, elle parvint à s'empêcher de pleurer.

—Personne ne m'a forcée à épouser Lucius, mais nos parents voyaient notre union d'un si bon œil que même s'il n'y avait aucune obligation, on finit par penser que c'est notre devoir d'accepter…c'est comme cela que cela fonctionne chez les sang-purs…Je ne sais pas si Lucius m'a un jour vraiment aimée, mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne voyait en moi qu'une jolie chose à exhiber et une mère pour son héritier…Et là, il a disparu, pour je ne sais quelle raison, me laissant toute seule, et maintenant que mon Draco est en vacances avec ses amis, je me sens seule, mais seule…c'est comme si j'étais un être sans importance, juste une partie du décor…

Manu crispa la mâchoire, il espérait qu'elle ne se mette pas à pleurer pour de bon, il détestait les jérémiades.

—J'en ai marre de cette vie ! Reprit Narcissa, S'il vous plait, ne partez pas sans moi, laissez-moi vous suivre, vous qui allez au bout du monde !

—Je vois, en gros, vous voulez vivre un truc qui vous permettrait d'échapper à votre quotidien "prout ma chère"? Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte ! Si vous vous sentez vraiment prête à partir sans savoir comment ça va finir, alors, je vous prends avec !

Il lui tendit la main.

—Merci ! Dit-elle en acceptant.

—Mais je vous préviens quand même, Dit-il alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher, Je fais mes besoins dans la nature et je m'essuie avec des feuilles!

—Ce n'était peut-être pas le détail que je voulais entendre en premier…Au fait, quels sont nos plans immédiats?

—Regardez cette caisse, là, on va la piquer !

—Une caisse, où ça ?

—Une voiture, je veux dire, va falloir que je vous apprenne l'argot moldu…

—Vous voulez dire qu'on va voler ces braves gens ?

—C'est ça, l'aventure !

—Bon, très bien…

—Vous allez m'aidez en occupant ce couple, d'accord ?

Narcissa fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers les deux personnes, apparemment deux retraités en vacances, assis sur leur nappe de pique-nique.

—Hello…em…I'm looking for…em…a restaurant ! Is there a restaurant here?

—T'as vu ça, Tieneke, la dame parle anglais ?

—Ja, ik heb gehoren, Joske ! Welkomen in België, mevrouw!

—Em…sorry ?

—Ah, désolé, nous ne parlons pas votre langue…déjà qu'on a dur avec les nôtres, mais ça n'a pas su nous empêcher de nous marier, même si Tieneke vient de Bruges et moi de Liééch !

—Een speculaas een keer? Dit Tieneke en tendant un plat rempli de biscuits bruns qui sentaient la cannelle.

N'y comprenant rien, Narcissa jeta un regard à Manu qui s'était installé au volant. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main, mimant une clef qu'on tournait dans une serrure. Bien sûr, les Moldus utilisaient des clefs pour faire fonctionner leurs engins, ne cherchons pas à comprendre pourquoi, se dit Narcissa. Apercevant la clef à trois centimètres de la cheville de Tieneke, elle conçut un plan impulsif mais efficace : elle sortit sa baguette et stupéfixia la Brugeoise, ramassa la clef et courut à la voiture alors que le Liégeois protestait.

—Oufti nondidjû, qu'avez-vous fait à ma Tieneke, macrâle (1) ? Ça va nin se passer comme ça !

Narcissa grimpa dans la voiture et jeta la clef à Manu.

—Vous êtes dingue ? Dit-il en démarrant le véhicule, Vous allez vous faire taper sur les doigts par les services magiques…

—Pas grave, maintenant, je suis une hors-la-loi et j'aime ça !

La fenêtre étant ouverte, elle jeta le contre-sort pour redonner vie à la pauvre Flamande, alors que son mari tambourinait à la portière de Manu. La voiture démarra, laissant le couple belge sur place.

—C'est parti pour l'aventure ! Déclara Narcissa, aux anges.

oOoOOOoOo

—Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir rien dit? Questionna Alita dans la salle de bain.

—Bais non, pourquoi on t'en boudrait ? Répondit Ron, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Il cracha dans l'évier et se tourna vers elle :

—Je te jure que je suis heureux de tout ce qui m'est arrivé de tout ce que je suis devenu depuis que je te connais !

Elle sourit.

—Allez, maintenant, il faut aller petit-déjeuner.

Elle alla rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger de la suite, bien que tous n'y soient pas encore.

—Tiens, où est Neis ? Demanda Tonks, Pas encore levée à cause du décalage horaire ?

—Mais non, elle est juste en train de se scarifier en se plaignant que le monde est injuste avec elle, Répondit Hermione en retroussant son nez.

—Hal est absent aussi…

—Ne prononce pas son prénom, Répliqua Draco à la métamorphmage, Ça a pour effet de le faire apparaître comme un mauvais sort !

—¡Hola !

—Tu vois ?

—D'où tu sorts toutes ces fleurs ? Demanda Ginny en remarquant que Hal était chargé de plantes multicolores, Comment t'as trouvé ça en plein milieu de Tokyo ?

—Sur le toit.

—Sur le toit ?

—Oui, ils ont installé un jardin dans une serre sur le toit de l'immeuble, en allant me promener pour visiter, je l'ai trouvé et j'ai vu ces fleurs…Et je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'en cueillir pour toutes les beautés ici présentes…Tiens, celle-ci est pour toi, Ginny la belle rousse, celle-là pour Hermione la belle brune, celle-ci pour Luna la belle blonde, et voilà pour Tonks la rose délicieuse…

Il distribua ses fleurs tout en s'attirant des regards foudroyant de la part des autres mâles présents.

—Tiens, pour toi, Lilita, je n'oublie pas les petites ladies, elle est mauve…

—Ma couleur préférée, mici !

—Evidemment, je n'en donne pas qu'aux filles, Dit-il en voyant Ron arriver depuis la salle de bain, Pour toi querido mío, cette fleur rouge, symbole de mon amour et de tes cheveux flamboyants…

Remus eut le réflexe de retenir Draco par la ceinture.

—Je ne connais pas cette espèce, Fit remarquer Severus.

—Tiens, il m'en reste une, Poursuivit Hal d'un ton joyeux, Où est Neis ? Où est mon petit rossignol de Californie ?

—Elle est, Répéta Hermione, En train de se scarif…Aïe ! Hal, ta fleur m'a mordue !

—Quoi ?

Mais avant que quiconque puisse réagir, les fleurs se mirent à attaquer, leurs tiges poussaient et grandissaient, s'enlaçant autour des poignets. Draco ne se priva pas de laisser éclater sa fureur, l'occasion était trop bonne:

—Espèce de estupido, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ! Tempêta-t-il en délivrant Alita de sa fleur.

—Aaaah, Cria Luna alors que Théo cherchait à l'aider.

—Enlevez-moi ça, nom d'un gnome au poivre ! Supplia Ginny.

—Mais…Protesta Hal, Je ne savais pas…arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il aux végétaux.

Curieusement, la technique s'avéra efficace, aussitôt, les plantes s'immobilisèrent, laissant respirer leurs proies.

—Elles t'obéissent ? Fit Ron éberlué en jetant sa fleur sur le sol.

—Comment il fait ça ? Dit Sirius.

—Je sais pas, Dit Hal, Euh…venez ici !

Les fleurs reprirent vies, et s'aidant de leurs longues tiges, elles rejoignirent leur « maître » pour grimper sur lui et s'enrouler autour de ses bras. Blaise éclata de rire.

—En fait, c'est plutôt drôle: il contrôle les plantes !

—Hal, tu nous avais caché ce pouvoir, pourquoi elles n'obéissent qu'à toi ?

—Mais j'en sais rien…Parce que je les ai cueillies, peut-être ?

—Tu peux m'en donner une ? Demanda Severus, j'aimerais l'examiner.

—D'accord…euh, toi, la petite bleue, va avec le monsieur tout pâle et surtout n'essaie pas de le tuer !

Une fleur bleue se détacha de Hal et alla rejoindre Severus sans se faire prier.

—Etonnant ! Se contenta de dire Remus.

On frappa à la porte.

—Ouvrez-nous, Madame Taitô désire vous voir ! Dit une voix d'homme.

—Madame Taitô ?

—La propriétaire de l'hôtel, c'est ça ?

—Oui.

—Elle va pas apprécier que je lui ai piqué des fleurs, S'inquiéta Hal, Vite, mes petites, planquez-vous dans mes poches !

Les végétaux obéirent alors que Draco ouvrit la porte. Encadrée par deux gorilles aux airs peu commodes, une femme apparut et s'avança d'un air hautain et majestueux. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés à reflets bleus et de jolis yeux violets en amande, sa bouche avait l'air microscopique et finement maquillée d'une couleur indéfinissable et brillante, comme si sa propriétaire avait été une poupée de porcelaine peinte. Elle semblait dégager une certaine aura, et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

—Madame Taitô Marisu, Annonça un des gorilles.

—Marisu ? Fit Hermione en levant un sourcil.

Marisu sourit, exhibant une rangée de dents blanches qui devaient briller dans le noir tellement elles étincelaient, et, rejetant ses magnifiques cheveux en arrière, elle déclara d'une voix sucrée :

—Bonjour, mes chers invités, je suis Taitô Marisu, ou si vous préférez, Marisu Taitô, puisqu'en japonais nous inversons l'ordre prénom-nom. Je suis la propriétaire de cet hôtel, mon premier, car j'ai décidé d'élargir mon horizon professionnel dans le logement de luxe pour touristes. Car il se trouve que je suis avant tout la propriétaire d'une usine de produits de beauté ! Et oui, je suis une femme très active, car en plus d'être belle, je suis intelligente !

—Et modeste, Commenta Ron.

—Oh, merci ! Répondit-elle comme s'il lui avait fait un compliment, Il faut savoir que je suis en partie Vélane, et en partie Elfe, c'est pour ça que j'ai ce physique exceptionnel !

—Elfe ? Vélane ?

Ron s'imaginait Dobby en pleine action avec Fleur Delacour. Il grimaça.

—Je suis un génie, je parle plus de dix langues et j'ai des pouvoirs multiples…mais tout n'a pas toujours été rose pour moi, mes parents sont morts, et j'ai vécu quelque chose d'unique et de traumatisant pendant mon adolescence…c'est un secret bien sûr, mais cela m'a forgé le caractère que j'avais déjà bien trempé…

—Elle est venue pour nous raconter sa vie ou quoi ? Grommela Draco.

—Bah, pour une fois qu'on tombe sur quelqu'un de plus égocentrique que toi…

—La ferme, Potter !

—Draco Malfoy, je suppose ? Interrompit Marisu en lui tendant la main.

—Euh oui, lui-même.

—Tu es vraiment un beau garçon, Dit-elle, mielleuse.

—Euh…merci.

—J'ai connu un jour quelqu'un qui te ressemblait, et nous nous sommes aimés, c'était une si belle histoire…

—…ouais…

—Mais il m'a déçue, il m'a brisé le cœur, alors je l'ai jeté…

Elle le lorgna avec des yeux brillants et humides, comme si elle cherchait à l'attendrir. Il constata qu'il pouvait observer son reflet dans sa lèvre inférieure.

—Oh, je vois que tu aimes mon rouge à lèvres! C'est moi qui l'ai créé, c'est un de mes produits dernier cri : le rouge à lèvres miroitant, votre interlocuteur peut se mirer dedans !

—Certes…

—Bref, Se reprit-elle en rejetant de nouveau ses cheveux en arrière, Vous êtes mes invités…

—Ouais, encore à cause de moi, blablabla, Dit Harry d'un ton las.

—Ah oui, le célèbre Harry Potter ! S'exclama Marisu comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence, C'est vrai, c'est pour toi tout ça, alors, ça te plait ?

—Oui, c'est très luxueux, merci…

—Je peux aussi vous offrir des échantillons gratuits de tous mes produits…mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez un rouge à lèvres miroitant, n'hésitez pas, j'ai d'ailleurs conçu toute une collection de cosmétiques révolutionnaires, comme le « pétale de rose à lèvres » qui fait cracher des pétales de rose à chaque fois que vous parlez, ou encore « l'horloge parlante à lèvres », elle vous fera dire l'heure…

—Sans façon, Dit Ginny, J'ai déjà une montre.

—Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez…

Marisu posa alors ses yeux sur Alita et eut l'air un peu surprise en la voyant.

—Et toi, tu es…

—Alita, m'dame.

—Alita…tu es japonaise ?

—Nan, ze suis nanglaise, moi !

—D'origine vietnamienne, Précisa Draco, C'est ma fille…Notre fille, Ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur la hanche de Ron.

—Mais oui, bien sûr…Des homosexuels, comme c'est amusant !

Ron et Draco échangèrent un drôle de regard.

—Est-elle métis ? Demanda Marisu.

—Hein ? Euh non, enfin, on ne sait pas, on n'a pas connu ses parents biologiques, Expliqua Ron. Mais je crois que non.

—Moi je pense qu'elle est métis, Insista Marisu.

— Si vous le dites, pour nous, ça ne change rien…

—Elle est métis ! Et maintenant, je vous propose une visite guidée de Tokyo, avec moi comme guide…

—C'est gentil, mais en fait, d'abord, on doit finir de manger, et puis, c'est Cius et Emy qui vont nous faire visiter…

—Cius et Emy ?

—Des amis japonais à nous, Expliqua Draco, Ils sont repartis hier soir vers leur propre appartement, et ils doivent venir d'ici quelques minutes…Peut-être que vous connaissez Emy, elle est romancière, Emy Douçamère ?

—Ouais, je vois, Dit Marisu en retroussant son nez de dégout, Cette occidentale parvenue avec un chapeau ridicule, qui se croit japonaise et écrivain alors qu'elle n'est ni l'une ni l'autre ! Si j'écrivais, je suis sûre que je ferais mieux qu'elle !

—C'est mon auteur préférée !

—En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas, les Européens ont mauvais goût ! Vous feriez mieux de venir avec moi, je suis une vraie Japonaise, et je connais tout ici…

—On vous remercie de votre générosité, mais nous préférons rester avec nos amis…

—Très bien, comme vous voulez, tant pis pour vous !

Marisu fit une moue boudeuse et se retira avec ses gorilles, les dirigeant d'un claquement de doigt. Quand elle fut partie, Neis arriva, plus maquillée que d'habitude.

—Wouah, putain, t'as mis trop d'eye-liner, on dirait un panda ! Dit Ron.

—C'était qui la meuf ? Questionna-t-elle sans relever.

— La proprio, Machine Taitô.

—Marisu.

—Ouais, curieux prénom…en tous cas, elle s'y croit vraiment…bon, ils arrivent nos deux Japs à nous ?

oOoOOOoOo

Neis aurait voulu se rendre chez sa correspondante Nao, mais l'adresse donnée par celle-ci se révéla introuvable, sans doute que Tokyo était un endroit trop compliqué.

—Ce n'est pourtant plus les vacances scolaires, Dit-elle, Elle est donc bien au Japon puisqu'elle y étudie…

—Et toi, tu ne devrais pas y retourner à l'école, Railla Hermione, A moins qu'aux States ça soit congé tout le mois de septembre ?

—Ce sont les différentes écoles qui organisent ces échanges…Donc, si Nao m'a invitée ici, c'est que je peux, non ?

—Tu as écrit à tes parents pour les prévenir au moins ?

—Non. Ils n'ont pas à se mêler de ma vie, d'abord, ensuite, mon école a bien du leur envoyer un courrier pour ça…

—Peut-être que tu devrais aller trouver cette Nao directement dans la sienne, d'école, Dit Cius, C'est là que j'étudiais jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, je peux t'y conduire…

—Oh, merci Cici-chan…

—Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

—Alors, vous allez nous faire faire des trucs japonais ? Demanda Sirius en lorgnant avec appréhension les centaines de Tokyoïtes qui sillonnaient les rues en se dirigeant rapidement vers leur boulot, donnant l'impression d'une ruche remplie d'abeilles en costard cravate.

—Des trucs japonais ? Répondit Emy, Vous voulez faire de l'origami, assister à des combats de sumo où la cérémonie du thé sous les cerisiers en fleur ?

—Pourquoi pas, Dit Remus.

—La cérémonie du thé, ça m'intéresse, Dit Luna, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

—Ce serait possible de voir un kabuki ? Demanda Draco.

—On va essayer…Cius, tu emmènes Neis à l'école ? Moi, je m'occupe des autres…On se retrouve chez Yoshito.

—Pas de soucis !

Neis sembla avoir gagné un allé direct pour le paradis et attrapa la main de Cius sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'éloignèrent vers une ruelle peut fréquentée (ce qui était plus pratique pour les entrées des bâtiments sorciers).

oOoOOOoOo

Deux tasses de thé et trois katanas plus tard, il était midi et la joyeuse troupe décida d'aller dans un restaurant, celui dudit Yoshito. Cius et Neis revinrent de leur escapade scolaire avec un air affamé et aigri.

—On n'a pas trouvé Nao !

—Comment ça ?

—Il n'y a aucune trace d'elle dans cette école !

—Vous êtes sûrs que c'est la bonne ? Glissa Harry.

—Oui, des écoles de magies au Japon, il n'y en a pas trente-six, il n'y en a qu'une, et c'est celle-là ! S'énerva Cius.

—Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter, Dit Remus, D'abord les Portoloins, puis maintenant ça…

—C'est vrai, Dit Hermione, Ils se sont remis à fonctionner juste au moment où cette Nao a envoyé son invitation à Neis, et voilà que vous nous apprenez qu'elle n'est pas inscrite dans cette école, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que…

—…on s'est tous fait couillonner ! Compléta Sirius.

—Oh, purée de Troll, encore des emmerdes ! Râla Ron en mordant dans un onigiri.

—Ouais, j'ai effectivement l'impression qu'on vole droit dans un piège, là, Dit Blaise.

—En parlant d'emmerdes, devinez qui est là ! Dit sinistrement Draco.

Marisu Taitô se tenait sur le seuil du restaurant, sans son escorte cette fois, ses lèvres avaient à présent une teinte normale et ses cheveux avaient viré au doré.

—Mes amis ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement en s'approchant de la tablée.

—Mais pourquoi elle est là, elle ? Grogna Tonks.

—Alors, vous profitez agréablement de votre séjour ici ?

—Oui oui, Dit Luna.

—Du moins, jusqu'à votre arrivée, Ajouta Draco à voix basse.

—Pourquoi vous avez plus les mêmes cheveux ? Demanda Hal.

—Oh, ça, je me suis fait une couleur, vous aimez ?

—Ben…

—Et vous n'avez plus votre rouge miroir ?

—Non, je l'ai changé pour mettre un rouge phosphorescent, regardez:

Et sans demander l'avis de personne, elle éteignit l'interrupteur principal du restaurant, plongeant tout le monde dans le noir total. On entendit un juron en japonais qui devait indiquer qu'un des cuisiniers s'était probablement coupé un doigt, mais cela n'effaça pas le sourire de lumineux de Marisu qui se détachait de l'obscurité en projetant une lueur verdâtre.

La lumière re-fut et le visage mécontent de Yoshito apparut, alors que la main de celui-ci était toujours appuyée sur l'interrupteur. Derrière lui, le cuisinier essayait de retrouver son doigt qui avait roulé par terre. Le restaurateur s'approcha de Marisu et lui tint un discours dans la langue de Miyazaki qui devait vouloir dire «Sortez d'ici avant que je vous transforme en sukiyaki!». La femme ne se défit pas pour autant de son sourire fluo et s'adressa à nouveau à ses malheureux hôtes :

—Ce n'est pas un très bon restaurant, et ce monsieur n'est pas très cultivé!

Cius et Emy lui envoyèrent un regard noir.

—Vous feriez mieux de venir manger dans mon hôtel, c'est on ne peut plus raffiné…En attendant, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me demander, je me ferais un plaisir de vous satisfaire !

—Non, merci ! Ronchonna Emy.

—A moins que vous ne connaissiez Nao ma correspondante, Dit Neis d'un air las.

—Nao ? S'étonna Marisu, Ça me dit quelque chose…Ce ne serait pas une jeune-fille vietnamienne ?

—Oui ! Vous la connaissez ?

—C'est ma stagiaire standardiste, enfin, c'était, pendant les vacances…mais Nao n'est qu'un surnom, vous le savez ?

—Non, mais ça explique des choses…elle aurait pu me prévenir, j'ai cherché pour rien...Vous auriez son adresse ?

Marisu s'apprêta à répondre, mais Yoshito la fusilla tellement du regard qu'elle fit signe à Neis de la suivre dehors.

—Mais c'est qui cette femme ? Elle est bizarre, elle a une drôle de tête, elle est là où on ne s'y attend pas, et elle arrive comme un cheveux sur la soupe ! Mais d'où sort-elle ? Grinça Harry.

—J'ai une réponse à cette question, Dit Sirius, Mais elle est plutôt impolie…

—Marisu Taitô, c'est ça ? Dit Cius, Son nom le dit quelque chose…C'est pas elle, qui était sensée avoir disparu à l'âge de seize ans pour réapparaître dix ans plus tard sans explication ?

—Il me semble, oui, Répondit Emy, Mais j'avoue ne pas m'être intéressée à son cas…Yoshito ?

Le restaurateur arriva et elle le questionna.

—Il dit qu'elle est seulement connue dans la communauté magique…

—Yoshito est sorcier ?

—Oui.

—Un futur collègue, Dit Draco avec satisfaction.

—Apparemment, cette Taitô Marisu , personne ne sait vraiment d'où elle sort, elle aurait fait ses études à Tokyo dans les années 60 mais aurait disparu pendant dix ans…elle a un passé très mystérieux et semble dotée de qualités multiples…actuellement, elle possède une entreprise de je ne sais quoi …

—De produits de beauté. Et des hôtels.

Emy demanda à Yoshito :

—Il dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'hôtel, sauf peut-être au Monopoly…

Un silence se fit.

—Mais alors, on a dormi dans quoi ?

Ron soupira.

—Mais c'est pas vrai, on peut pas faire du tourisme tranquillement ! Voilà qu'on s'est foutus dans le pétrin en une demi-journée !

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Minauda Alita, Elle a quoi la madame ?

—On ne le sait pas, princesse…

—Donc, en fait, on n'a pas un problème, mais deux, Calcula Harry, Les Portoloins et ça !

—Ou un seul, les deux sont peut-être liés, Glissa Théo.

—Manquait plus que ça…Mais qui est cette femme, et qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

Neis repassa la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

—Madame Taitô n'est plus là ?

—La pauvre a peur de se faire découper en rondelles par l'autre fou, je crois…Elle m'a expliqué où habitait Nao, et que je pourrai aller la voir dès cet après-midi…

—Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à cette femme…

—Pourquoi ? Fit Neis, pâlissant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu son fond de teint habituel.

—On n'est pas sûrs, mais on a trouvé des trucs très bizarres la concernant…assieds-toi…

—Oui, et puis, je devrais me commander à manger, vous avez presque tous fini…

—Emy n'a encore rien mangé…

—C'est parce que j'ai commandé une fondue suisse pour Cius et moi.

—Une fondue suisse dans un restaurant japonais ?

—Ils proposent des plats internationaux pour les difficiles, ici, et nous avons l'habitude de manger de la fondue, c'est un délire entre nous, ne cherchez pas à comprendre…

—Si c'est international, tant mieux, Dit Neis, Car les Etats-Unis me manquent déjà…Un double-hamburger avec une tonne de frites, s'il vous plait !

—Le tout servi dans une Magic Box avec un jouet en cadeau ! Railla et Hermione, ce à quoi Neis répondit en éclatant de rire.

—C'est dommage de ne pas profiter de la cuisine nippone, Se désola Draco, Il faudra que je demande à ce Yoshito de m'apprendre deux trois trucs…mais si possible pas de la soupe aux doigts !

Pendant ce temps, Emy et Cius trempait les leurs dans la fondue.

oOoOOOoOo

Bien que ce fût somme toute un repas très plaisant, se concentrer sur des japonaiseries l'après-midi fut impossible. C'est qu'on n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille quand on avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un attrape-nigaud !

Sans même attendre de digérer, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Marisu n'était pas présente à leur arrivée.

—Tant mieux ! Dit Harry, On va fouiner !

—C'est malhonnête ! Dit Neis.

—Faire croire qu'on a un hôtel alors qu'on n'en a pas, c'est pas très honnête non plus ! Objecta Hermione.

—Mais…vous voyez bien que ce bâtiment est un hôtel et qu'il appartient à Madame Taitô, non ? Donc, c'est qu'elle en a un, soyons logiques, c'est plutôt ce Yoshito qui nous a menti…

—Ce n'est pas son genre, Dit Cius.

—Je suis désolé, Neis, Dit Ron, Je sais qu'elle a été gentille avec toi en te donnant l'adresse de Nao, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche, et tu ne nous empêcheras pas de le découvrir.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'on s'en occupe ! Déclarèrent Ron, Harry et Hermione à l'unisson, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Severus à qui cela rappelait des souvenirs.

—Et bien moi, je vais voir Nao ! Décréta la jeune-fille, A tout à l'heure.

—Je viens avec toi, Proposa Tonks.

—Non merci, ça ira, je me débrouillerai toute seule.

—T'es sûre ?

—Mais oui !

Neis s'éloigna, mais Tonks la regarda partir interloquée.

—Bon, Dit Ron, Comment on s'organise ?

—On va faire plusieurs équipes, Dit Hermione.

—Moi ze tiens avec P'pa et Pôpa ! On va gagner !

—C'est pas un jeu !

—Moi, je sais où je veux aller en premier lieu, Dit Severus : Dans ce fameux jardin sur le toit, je veux voir ces fleurs de plus près. Machaca, viens avec moi !

—Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?

—J'aime pas appeler les gens par leur prénom, même ceux que j'aime bien, allez, Black, toi aussi, tu viens !

—Sev'…

—Je viens avec vous, Dit Cius, Moi aussi, ça m'intéresse !

—Je vais suivre Neis, Annonça Tonks, J'ai comme un pressentiment.

—Je te suis ! Dit Remus.

—Et nous, on y va tous les trois, comme d'habitude ! Dit Harry en prenant son Ron et son Hermione de toujours par les épaules.

—Tous les quatre, Dit Draco en lui appuyant un regard mauvais.

—Bon…Théo, tu viens avec moi ? Dit Blaise, Et Luna ?

—D'accord.

—Et moi, ze vais avec qui ?

—Avec moi, Répondit Ginny.

—Et bien, je vais rester avec Alita et Ginevra, Dit Emy.

oOoOOOoOo

—Vous savez quoi ? Dit Harry, Après Voldemort, je pensais que…

—Potter, tu nous gonfles avec ton complexe du héros !

—…que je ne voulais plus que la paix, Poursuivit le lunetteux aux yeux verts de façon imperturbable, Que maintenant que mon rôle était fini…

—Oui, ton rôle est fini. Tu veux un Oscar ?

—…je n'avais plus qu'une envie : qu'on me foute la paix ! Fini les embrouilles, les enquêtes non-officielles, les poursuites, les combats, les mystères à traquer ! Mais en fait, là, maintenant, je dois vous avouer que je ressens un de ces rushs d'adrénaline !

—Tu veux goûter à mon sortilège de Gèle-Burnes ?

—Malfoy, tu veux bien coopérer pour une fois ?

—Oh, taisez-vous un peu ! Coupa Hermione, Je pense que nous devrions fouiller les autres chambres, histoire de voir si nous sommes les seuls clients, ce qui prouverait qu'on est bien dans un hôtel de luxe !

—C'est pas toi qui commandes !

—Non, mais, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne des décisions !

—Ben, c'est moi, non ? Argua Harry.

—Depuis quand tu es le chef ?

—Il n'y a pas de chef, Dit Ron.

—Tant mieux, Lui répondit Draco, Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. J'avais souvent imaginé que Potter dirigeait et que vous deux étiez obligés de le suivre…

—Malfoy, tu crois vraiment qu'une sorcière rationnelle et posée comme moi suivrait sans réfléchir un gars qui passe son temps à se jeter la tête la première dans tous les ennuis qu'il croise ?

—Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne des décisions, Répéta Harry, D'ailleurs, je décide que nous ouvrions cette porte…

—Attends, Harry, il vaut mieux…

La porte pivota et ils se retrouvèrent face à un groupe de Japonais, en pleine réunion autour d'une table.

—Euh…Dit Harry.

—Excusez-nous, Intervint Hermione avec un sourire crispé, Nous pensions que…

—C'est bien un hôtel, Marmonna Draco, Et ils vont aller se plaindre de notre intrusion à Madame Taitô, qui va se douter qu'on fouine…

—Ce sont peut-être d'autres braves gens tombés eux aussi dans un piège, Dit Harry.

Se sentant dévisagé par une dizaine d'yeux outragés, il ajouta :

—Vous êtes au courant que Madame Taitô est…que Madame Taitô est…Hermione, aide-moi !

—Qu'elle est très heureuse de vous accueillir dans son hôtel, héhé…

—Et nous sommes euh…les techniciens de surface ! Crut bon de préciser Harry, Donc voilà, si on peut vous aider…

Les Japonais s'entre-regardèrent, puis leur adressèrent un grand sourire. Trente secondes plus tard, nos quatre amis étaient en train de nettoyer la salle de bain de l'appartement, à coup de produits nettoyants magiques.

—Potter, je vais t'enfoncer des sushis dans les narines !

—C'était pas une bonne idée, faut avouer, Renchérit Ron.

Hermione soupira en grattant une tache sur le miroir.

—Tu vois Malfoy, c'est exactement ce que je t'ai expliqué à propos de Harry : « J'agis d'abord, et ensuite je réfléchis ! »

—Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne des décisions ! Réitéra celui-ci.

—Mais pas des mauvaises !

—Allez-y, dites que je prends des décisions de con !

—Tu prends des décisions de con ! Récitèrent les trois autres dans un chœur parfait.

—Cette tache est tenace, Soupira Hermione.

—Essaie avec ce produit, Lui suggéra Ron.

Il tendit le bras pour frotter la tache, mais il marcha malencontreusement sur une savonnette, glissa, et passa à travers le miroir.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…Fit Draco.

—Un miroir sans tain ! C'est un truc d'espionnage moldu ! S'exclama Hermione.

—Vous voyez que ce n'était pas une décision de con, puisqu'on à découvert quelque chose de louche !

Après avoir aspergé Harry avec du « Magic WC Net », Draco passa de l'autre côté du miroir. Ce qu'il y trouva n'avait rien à voir avec l'univers de Lewis Carroll.

oOoOOOoOo

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage, où se situait leur appartement. Hal signala l'escalier qui donnait accès au toit, et suivi par Cius, Sirius et Severus, il laissa Ginny et Emy gagner leur suite avec Alita. Une fois tous quatre arrivés sur le toit, la serre se dressait devant eux.

—C'est ici, venez…

Ils passèrent la porte. Comme beaucoup d'édifices sorciers, c'était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il régnait dans la serre une chaleur étouffante, une atmosphère humide.

—Wouah, Lâcha Cius devant la végétation luxuriante qui les entourait.

—Chourave aurait adoré voir ça ! S'exclama Sirius.

—Pas sûr, Dit Rogue, Beaucoup de plantes ici ont l'air inconnues, mais rien indique qu'elles sont normales…je veux dire, qu'elles ne sont pas le fruit de manipulations génétiques douteuses et autres joyeusetés…

—Ah ouais, je vois, des pommes de terre anthropophages, par exemple, ou des pissenlits qui crachent de l'acide !

—Black…

—Et voilà l'endroit où j'ai trouvé « mes » fleurs, Dit Hal en désignant un petit massif très coloré, D'ailleurs, je vais remettre celles que j'ai cueillies ce matin, allez, mes petites, sortez !

Rien ne se passa. Il les sortit de sa poche.

—Elles sont fanées, Dit Sirius, Elles n'ont plus de vie, ça doit être ça.

Hal s'approcha du massif et caressa une fleur avec son index. Celle-ci frémit et enroula sa feuille affectueusement autour de sa main.

—Gouzi gouzi…

Cius s'approcha et voulut l'imiter, mais les plantes l'attaquèrent et Hal dut les gronder pour qu'elles arrêtent.

—Méchantes ! Laissez-le tranquille !

—Aïe ! Mais pourquoi ça ne marche qu'avec toi ?

—Mystère! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais de celles qui sont fanées ?

—Jette-les dans la terre, ça fera de l'humus.

Plus loin, Severus inspectait chaque spécimen, marmonnant les noms inscrits en latin sur les étiquettes.

—Les fleurs que le petit Machaca peut contrôler s'intitulent _ros innodians_.

—Au secours, du latin !

—Cela signifie « la rosée ennuyante »…

—Merci, Sev', ça nous avance !

—Tiens, il y a aussi une pièce d'eau avec des plantes aquatiques…

—Et mais…une minute, c'est pas les algues qui bouchaient la salle de bain de Mrs Malfoy ?

—Tiens oui, mais…

—Non, ce sont celles-là plus tôt…

Cius sortit une enveloppe de sa poche, de laquelle il retira quelques feuilles d'algues séchées qu'il avait récoltée dans les canalisations du Manoir. Il regarda les deux sortes d'algues, séparées par une vitre.

—C'est la même espèce, c'est juste que celle-ci a été modifiée pour avoir des taches blanches, comme celle qu'il y avait chez les Malfoy.

—Ça ressemble à une maladie, Dit Severus en regardant de plus près.

—C'est aussi ce que je pense…alors, ils auraient injecté volontairement un virus dans cette algue-là, en prenant l'autre plant comme témoin ?

—Sans doute, mais…à quoi ça leur sert ?

—Et regardez ! Dit Sirius, Là, il y a des plantes carnivores super-méchantes !

Ils s'en approchèrent et Cius pâlit en une demi-seconde.

—Mais, Dit-il, Ce sont les mêmes que celles que Sacha Vilen avait envoyées à Emy !

oOoOOOoOo

Ayant constaté que les autres se dirigeaient tous vers le haut de l'immeuble, Blaise suggéra que son équipe à lui descende plutôt dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Les sous-sols d'un lieu douteux étaient généralement, au choix, la partie la plus inintéressante avec en prime des interrupteurs qui s'éteignaient tous seuls au bout de deux minutes; ou alors, il s'agissait de l'endroit où le propriétaire des lieux planquait des choses bizarres.

L'hôtel Taitô appartenait à la seconde catégorie, beaucoup plus rare, sans doute Marisu pensait-elle que ses invités n'auraient jamais l'idée d'aller y jeter un œil, se disant qu'ils jugeraient inutile d'aller vérifier des chaudières, de la plomberie ou des installations électriques (en particulier pour ces dernières qui ne servent à rien dans une bâtiment sorcier, les interrupteurs actionnent des bougies magiques placées un peu partout dans la pièce!), et surtout parce qu'aucun plan ne mentionnait qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit en bas de l'escalier que Blaise, Théodore et Luna descendirent.

Une fois en bas, la discrétion s'imposa. Blaise regarda ses deux compagnons en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et leur fit signe de le suivre. En silence, ils parcoururent un couloir noir et froid dont les murs semblaient en béton nu et humide. L'obscurité s'intensifia, Blaise laissa sa main tâter le mur jusqu'à trouver un interrupteur.

La lumière se fit, et un grand panneau indicateur leur faisait face.

—Un plan ! Chuchota Théo.

En effet, la signalétique qui manquait dans la partie supérieure de l'immeuble était présente ici :

**Niveau -1** Stockage

**Niveau -2** Laboratoire de botanique

**Niveau -3** Laboratoire de Marketing

**Niveau -4** Animalerie

**Niveau -5** Laboratoire d'alchimie

—Des laboratoires ? Dit Blaise, Comme les fameux laboratoires Taitô dont nous a parlé le restaurateur de tout à l'heure ?

—Je trouve tout à fait singulier que ce bâtiment soit à la fois un hôtel et un labo, Dit Théo, J'ai comme l'impression qu'effectivement, on nous a menti sur sa véritable fonction.

—Mais pourquoi on a voulu nous attirer ici, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut, Mari-Chose ?

—Animalerie? Fit Luna.

La jeune-fille n'aimait pas cette idée. Les laboratoires de Marisu fabriquaient des produits de beauté, comme ses fameux rouges à lèvres phosphorescents. Et quand des animaux étaient dans un laboratoire de cosmétique, c'était pour servir de cobayes! Luna frissonna. Oui, rien que l'idée lui donnait la chair de poule.

—Que fait-on ? Demanda-t-elle.

—On visite, Dit Blaise, Mais on fait attention, il y a probablement du personnel, des laborantins en blouse blanche, qui verraient d'un mauvais œil notre présence.

—On va commencer par cet étage, Dit Théo, Les stocks, on a moins de chance d'y croiser quelqu'un…

Ils ouvrirent une pièce au hasard, par chance déserte, et furent assaillis par un mélange de fragrances savonneuses qui leur décapèrent les fosses nasales.

—Merlin! Dit Théo, c'est intenable comme odeur !

—C'est un immense stock de savons et de produits pour le bain, Dit Blaise, Mais ils ne sont pas emballés…

—J'aurais jamais cru dire ça d'un savon, mais ça pue ! Se plaignit Luna, J'ai mal à la tête à chaque fois que je respire !

—En effet, Répondit Théo en se couvrant le nez, Même les bonnes odeurs sont insupportables quand il y en a trop !

Blaise saisit un pain de savon au hasard, d'une intense couleur vert impérial.

—He ! Regardez-ça, ma peau devient verte quand je le touche !

—« Live on Mars », Lut Théo sur l'écriteau du bac, C'est un savon qui transforme en Martien !

—Mais à quoi ça peut bien servir ?

—A la même chose que du rouge à lèvre fluo : à rien, sinon à être amusant pendant environ cinq minutes…Mais que veux-tu, ça va parfaitement avec notre société de consommation qui a besoin de sans arrêt se renouveler pour nous divertir, oubliant le bonheur des choses simples…

—Théo, tu commences à parler comme Cius !

—Et ben, il a raison, Dit Luna, Cet endroit est malsain. Et maintenant, si on sortait ? Je vais m'évanouir !

Ils évacuèrent sans attendre la pièce et visitèrent les autres stocks, découvrant nombre de produits tous aussi originaux qu'inutiles, dont des huiles essentielles qui donnaient aux cheveux la consistance molle des spaghettis, ce qui allait de paire avec l'après-shampooing à la tomate et au basilic, de la crème antirides qui lissait tellement bien le visage que le nez disparaissait, ou encore, du déodorant pour nombril.

—Hum, Fit Luna, Je crois que j'ai trouvé les fameux rouges à lèvres fantaisies…

—Il y a un sacré choix, Reconnut Blaise, Regardez un peu les intitulés de ces produits : «Rouge à lèvres miroitant», «Phosphorescence», «Pétale de rose à lèvres», «Horloge parlante à lèvres», «Baiser du dragon», «Baiser du lama»,…

—Le dragon à lèvres fait cracher du feu, et le lama fait cracher de l'eau, c'est ça ?

—«Fumigène multicolore», «Mutisme», «Syndrome de Tourette»…

—Euh…

—«Lèvres aquarium» ,…

—Hein ?

—«Jessica Rabbit»,…

—Mais c'est quoi ça?

—Et ceux-là, ce sont des «Rouges Linguistiques».

—Ceux-là, avec des drapeaux dessus ? Ils font quoi, parler dans des langues étrangères ?

—Je sais pas, j'essaie celui-ci…

—Non Théo, attends…

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune-homme était déjà en train de se beurrer la bouche avec un bâton bleu-blanc-rouge…

—Alors, ça marche ? Demanda Blaise, Tu parles français?

—Attends, j'essaie…_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?_

—T'étais vraiment obligé de dire cette phrase-là ?

—Ouais, mais t'as entendu mon magnifique accent frenchy ? Je prononce les « r » en faisant vibrer ma glotte ! _Rrrrrrrr !_

—On devrait peut-être en prendre un qui fait parler japonais, Dit Luna.

—Ouais, ça pourrait être utile. Et maintenant, je suggère qu'on passe à un autre étage…

—_Ouh la la !_

—Si tu te mets aux expressions francophones, maintenant (2)

—Non, mais, maintenant que je parle français, je comprends le jeu de mot de _Aubin & Marie_…au bain-Marie !

—Oui, mais pourquoi tu nous parles de ça maintenant ?

—Et bien, parce que je viens de le lire sur ce sachet là-bas…_Ou la la !_

oOoOOOoOo

Après que leurs quatre comparses masculins aient pris l'escalier en direction du toit, Ginny et Emy entreprirent de joindre leur suite avec Alita. Celle-ci comprit à retardement que telle était leur destination.

—Mais pourquoi on rentre? On va pas traquer le mystère?

—C'est un peu trop dangereux pour toi, Dit la rouquine, Tu es trop peti...

—Nan!

—Remarque, Dit Emy, Cet appartement appartient à l'ennemi, il n'est donc pas sûr qu'on n'y court aucun danger.

—C'est pour ça que nous resterons avec la petite pour la surveiller.

—Ze suis pas petite! Ze veux aller à l'aventure et combattre la vilaine madame!

—N'empêche, Dit Ginny, Cette Marisu m'énerve! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès son apparition, j'ai ressenti l'envie de la détester! Elle est d'une perfection écœurante!

—Elle ne semble pas être si parfaite que ça, je dirais plutôt qu'elle cherche à l'être parce qu'elle a une énorme envie d'être vénérée ou quelque chose comme ça.

—C'est dingue! Ce matin, on ne la connaissait pas, et elle est arrivée comme ça dans l'affaire et maintenant, c'est elle le centre de l'histoire! Enfin, c'est mon sentiment. On dirait qu'on essaie de l'incruster de force dans nos vies! Avec ses ancêtres Vélanes, son maquillage de la mort qui tue et son passé mystérieux!

—Ses yeux violets sont aussi fort étranges...

—Et complètement narcissique, je te jure, elle me courait sur le haricot tout à l'heure, quand elle parlait de sa vie avec son attitude de prima donna!

—Oui, mais, on a un autre problème là...

—Lequel?

—Alita s'est barrée pendant qu'on discutait.

—...

Le temps que Ginny trouve les moyens de réagir, Alita était déjà au bout du couloir et tournait l'angle. La rouquine se lança à sa poursuite, Emy lui emboitant le pas d'un air nonchalant. Alita aimait bien Tata Dzinny et Miss Emy, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner poireauter dans sa chambre. C'est vrai, quoi, les autres y pouvaient alors pourquoi pas elle, hein?

Entendant les bruits de pas de sa tante qui se rapprochaient, elle avisa la présence d'un vide-linge (ou du moins, ça y ressemblait) sur sa gauche, dans la pénombre d'un petit couloir perpendiculaire. Alita aimait bien les vide-linge, car elle avait vu dans des films moldus qu'on pouvait se glisser dedans et faire du toboggan pour échapper aux poursuivants, surtout si on était un enfant. Voilà, c'était l'idée. Elle ouvrit la portière, et Ginny eut juste le temps de voir horrifiée sa nièce entrer dans le carré découpé dans le mur, qu'Alita était déjà de l'autre côté. Mais hélas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un peu agi trop vite: en regardant vers le bas, elle aperçut une très faible lumière qui lui indiquait qu'il n'y avait aucun tas de vêtements pour la réceptionner en douceur, juste une plaque de métal froid contre laquelle elle allait probablement se casser une patte. Mais c'était trop tard, son élan l'emportait déjà vers une chute vertigineuse...

Ginny arriva in extrémis, passa la tête, les épaules et le torse dans l'ouverture du vide-linge, et attrapa la petite main d'Alita avant qu'elle ne tombe. Bien que la fillette ne fut pas lourde, Ginny avait du passer ses hanches dans le trou, elle basculait à son tour. Emy tenta sur la rousse la même opération que celle-ci avait tentée sur Alita, en lui saisissant les chevilles cette fois, et toutes trois entamèrent un voyage digne de celui d'Alice dans le terrier du Lapin Blanc, mais encore une fois, on était loin de l'univers merveilleux de Carroll...

Elles se retinrent toutes trois de crier, et Ginny eut le bon réflex de saisir sa baguette pour jeter un sort à la plaque de métal pour lui donner une consistance douce et élastique sur laquelle elles rebondirent. Bien que cela restait extrêmement inconfortable, de rebondir dans un conduit aussi étroit, qui ne laissait pas beaucoup place pour bouger. Elles attendirent le dernier rebond.

—_Lumos_! Proférèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

Seule la baguette d'Emy s'alluma.

—Nom d'une licorne en guimauve! Hurla Ginny.

—Tu l'as dit, ton pantalon a glissé et ta culotte s'est retroussée entre tes fesses! Dit Emy qui avait une vue splendide sur le postérieur de sa camarade.

—Non, ma baguette est cassée! Gémit celle-ci, Il m'est arrivé la même couille qu'à Ron en deuxième! Oh, fichtre de fichtre!

—Tata Dzinny, où c'est qu'on est?

Alita était partagée entre l'angoisse de la situation, et la jubilation d'avoir réussi son coup.

—Essayez de vous écarter, Dit Emy.

Elle se releva et parvint à marteler le sol avec son pied. Dong dong.

—Ça m'a l'air creux, c'est une couche de métal peu épaisse, je pense que je peux la faire fondre, mais faites gaffe à vos yeux.

Ginny et Alita reculèrent dans un coin (autant que cela était possible!) et la baguette d'Emy illumina la pénombre d'une lueur rouge infernale qui n'était pas son rappeler le couteau enchanté de Manu. La romancière entreprit de découper le métal avec son arme, la main tremblante, elle se brûla à plusieurs reprises avant d'en terminer, faisant tomber le carré découpé d'un coup de pied. Toutes trois sautèrent dans le compartiment du dessous.

—Mais...c'est une cabine d'ascenseur!

—C'est vrai, et regardez, il est indiqué qu'il y a des sous-sols dans cet immeuble...

—Encore un truc louche...

—On descend, on descend, on descend! Pépia Alita dont l'épreuve n'avait pas terni l'enthousiasme.

—Bon, d'accord, à quel étage?

—Le dernier, le dernier, le dernier!

—T'es la reine...

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ginny enfonça le bouton qui portait la mention "Laboratoire d'alchimie" et l'appareil chemina vers le bas. Emy jeta un regard au trou qu'elle avait découpé et qui permettait de voir la cage d'ascenseur à l'extérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elles sortirent et ouvrirent grand les yeux.

—Ça, c'est un labo d'alchimie?

—On y fait autre chose que des recherches sur la pierre philosophale, en tous cas...

oOoOOOoOo

Honnêtement, Remus ignorait ce que son épouse avait en tête. Suivre Neis? Pourquoi? Mais Tonks avait coloré ses cheveux en noir et elle fronçait les sourcils, ce qui signifiait "Je rigole pas!". Ils sortirent de l'immeuble trente secondes après la jeune-fille, mais déjà elle n'était plus dans la foule moldue qui se pressait au-dehors. Tonks ne sembla pas s'en troubler et fit naturellement demi-tour, scrutant les côtés de l'édifice comme si elle cherchait une autre entrée.

Le chevelure châtain de Neis venait bel et bien de disparaître en ondulant au coin droit de l'immeuble.

Remus soupira et leva les yeux vers l'enseigne "Hôtel de luxe Taitô". Le bâtiment était imperceptible pour les Moldus, bien entendu, et Remus éprouvait toujours une certaine fascination envers ce phénomène, celui de se dire qu'il y a là un truc immense mais que personne ne le voyait.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que l'enseigne avait changé: dans une sorte de clignotement de néon mal alimenté, il eut l'impression que les mots "Laboratoire Taitô" avaient remplacé la mention précédente. Il déduisit que ce n'était que son imagination, qu'il avait cette idée en tête depuis que le restaurateur Yoshito en avait parlé. Et puis, la lune était gibbeuse et croissante, c'était donc normal d'être un peu nerveux.

Cependant, Tonks disparaissait à son tour à l'angle, Remus la suivit. Elle avançait discrètement. Elle fit un signe de la tête à son mari pour lui désigner une petite porte que Neis devait avoir passée. Ils entrèrent, en redoublant de précaution, leurs pas devenant plus bruyants à l'intérieur. Les pas de Neis, eux, se répercutaient un étage plus haut. Ils montèrent l'escalier le plus discrètement possible.

Le premier étage était organisé différemment des autres, et il apparut bien vite qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul appartement, plus grand que leur suite à eux, et un petit local dont la porte venait de se refermer.

—Dora, qu'est-ce...

—Chut!

—Mais comment as-tu su qu'elle allait revenir ici? Et depuis quand cette Nao habite chez son ancienne patronne?

—Une métamorphmage sait en reconnaître une autre...tiens, on dirait que cet appartement appartient à Madame Taitô!

—Bien sûr, son nom est marqué dessus, avec un panneau "Entrée interdite"...tu viens de dire quoi là, sur les métamorphmages?

—Le physique de Madame Taitô est trop étrange...

—Et tu penses que...mais enfin, elle est déjà en partie Vélane et Elfe, tu ne crois quand même pas que par-dessus le marché elle aurait le même pouvoir que toi?

—Pourquoi pas? C'est improbable mais pas impossible! Et pour en revenir à Neis, je pense qu'elle...

La lumière se mit à clignoter dans tout l'étage. Tonks se rendit compte que sa maladresse légendaire avait encore frappé: elle s'était appuyée sur le mur juste là où il y avait un interrupteur. La porte du petit local s'ouvrit sur Marisu furieuse. Avant de se faire engueuler, Remus put voir l'intérieur de la pièce: plusieurs écrans étaient alignés, comme dans les locaux de surveillances des magasins.

Sur l'un d'eux, l'image d'Hermione était en train de frotter une tache apparemment tenace, une tache que aurait été située sur l'objectif de la caméra, pour continuer la comparaison avec la technologie moldue.

* * *

(1) « sorcière » en wallon

(2) Et oui, « Ouh la la », c'est typiquement francophone, et les étrangers l'utilisent souvent pour nous caricaturer. C'est un peu comme quand nous imitons un Italien en lui faisant dire « Mamma mia! » à tout bout de champs, un Allemand qui lâcherait des « Ach! » en guise de ponctuation, ou un Espagnol qui abuserait des «¡Caramba! », etc.

* * *

A plus, mes très chers!

Mid-, pas convaincue par ce chapitre...


	35. Le tableau du maître flamand

Hello, pour mieux s'y retrouver, si ça peut aider, j'ai fait un petit plan de l'immeuble de Marisu, avec la localisation des différents personnages à la fin du chapitre précédent (retirez les espaces):

http : / i27 . servimg . com/u/f27/13/67/83/79/plan_t10 . jpg

* * *

Chapitre trente-deux : Le tableau du maître flamand

_Aubin & Marie_. Une chaîne de cosmétiques et de produits d'hygiène avec un nom français. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien ficher ici ? Luna se rappela que le pharmacien du Chemin de Traverse, celui qu'Hermione avait démasqué comme employant des Elfes de Maisons non-payés, s'appelait Mr Aubin, et que sa pharmacie était secrètement reliée avec la boutique tenue par des Vélanes.

Le « Marie » pouvait-il provenir de Marisu ? Et les deux noms associés avaient donné naissance à un jeu de mot français ?

—C'est elle qui les crée ? Demanda Blaise.

—Peut-être…ils sont sans doute associés, Murmura Théo, Ce qui me chiffonne un peu, c'est que Madame Taitô semble être une grande pointure…et elle a un labo ! Alors que le petit pharmacien de Londres, il a sa petite boutique et il…enfin, je veux dire, il n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à elle !

—C'est étonnant, c'est vrai…

—Si vous voulez, nous écrirons une lettre chez nos parents en Angleterre pour qu'ils aillent l'interroger, Dit une voix derrière eux.

—Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit Luna en se retournant.

—Je suis venu vous chercher, parce qu'on doit revoir notre stratégie…

—Mais par où t'es arrivé, on ne t'a pas vu venir ?

—Par le miroir derrière vous…

—Hein ? Fit Luna en se retournant, Comprends pas…

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Théo.

Le rouquin soupira.

—Vous voulez la version courte ou la versions longue ?

—La courte, Dit Blaise, qui voulait visiter les autres labos.

—Marisu a kidnappé Neis, elle s'est volatilisée, elle possède un local de surveillance où elle nous espionnait tous, Alita, Ginny et Emy ont disparu…

—C'est bon, donne-nous la version longue.

Ron fixa le miroir situé derrière ses trois amis. Il fit un grand geste de la main et sourit à son reflet.

—Euh…Ron, ça va, tu sais, le type dans le miroir…c'est toi !

—C'est un miroir de surveillance…je n'ai pas bien compris comment fonctionnait cette technologie magique, mais en gros, ça enregistre ce qui se passe ici et ça le projette sur un écran dans le local de surveillance…Marisu a mis des miroirs comme ça un peu partout, ça passait inaperçu dans les appartements, parce qu'ils sont à des endroits où personne ne s'étonne de les voir, comme la salle de bain, mais elle nous observe vraiment grâce à ça…

—Euh…et là, elle nous regarde ?

—Non, elle n'est pas dans le local de surveillance…Un autre truc, c'est qu'on peut passer au travers de ce miroir et se retrouver directement dans le local…c'est une espèce de passage secret instantané…

—Comment tu sais ça ?

—J'ai essayé de nettoyer une tache dessus et je me suis retrouvé aux pieds de Marisu, Draco, Hermione et Harry qui étaient avec moi m'ont suivi…et Tonks et Remus étaient là aussi, et Tonks accusait Marisu d'être métamorphmage et d'avoir pris l'apparence de Neis…

Les trois autres le regardèrent médusés.

—C'est une blague ?

—Dis-moi, elle a combien de pouvoirs, cette femme ? Elle n'est pas animagus renard argenté tant qu'on y est ?

—Tonks a expliqué que depuis le restaurant, depuis que Neis était revenue seule après avoir été discuter dehors avec Marisu, elle n'était plus la même…

—Je n'ai rien remarqué.

—Moi non plus…enfin, maintenant que Tonks me l'a dit, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu. Par exemple, quand Neis a commandé un hamburger au restau…

Le regard de Luna s'éclaira :

—Neis est devenue végétarienne, pour plaire à Cius, et de manière générale, elle n'est pas trop du genre à aimer la malbouffe…c'est vrai que changer d'avis de manière si abrupte est un peu étrange…

—Et Neis prétend aussi être bisexuelle et avoir un faible pour Tonks…

—Enfin, ça, c'est elle qui le dit, Fit Blaise d'un air méprisant, Moi, je crois plutôt qu'elle essaie de faire semblant parce qu'elle pense que ça lui donne un air « cool et rebelle », sans vouloir te vexer, Ron, il y a des gens qui utilisent l'homosexualité comme un moyen de…

—Oui, oui, je sais, mais quoi qu'il en soit, quand Tonks a proposé à Neis de l'accompagner, elle a refusé sans la moindre émotion…la vraie Neis aurait sauté de joie, que ça soit authentique ou pas. Bref, et Tonks dit qu'elle a repéré plusieurs petites choses comme ça, typique d'un comédien qui ne connaît pas encore bien son rôle, d'un métamorphmage qui n'en sait pas encore assez sur la personne dont il est l'imposture…

—Et donc, la théorie de Tonks, c'est que Taitô est une métamorphmage, qu'elle a fait kidnapper Neis hors du restaurant par des complices, et qu'elle a pris sa place ?

—Oui, dans ce genre là. Quand je suis passé de l'autre côté du miroir, j'ai vu les vêtements de Neis sur une chaise, Marisu venait des les retirer pour remettre les siens. Une fois que Tonks l'eut démasquée, elle s'est enfuie jusqu'à son appartement personnel, qui est au même étage (le premier). On la suivie, la porte était sacrément verrouillée, mais Hermione en est venue à bout à coup de sorts. On est entrés, mais c'était impossible de la trouver…

—Je me demande à quoi ressemble son appartement.

—Oh, il est immense, un vrai château de princesse…elle a même une espèce de source thermale personnelle aménagée par magie.

—Un onsen, Dit Luna.

—Mais on ne l'a pas trouvée. On est revenus dans le local de surveillance, et on a regardé les autres écrans que celui par où on est venus. On vous a vus, tous les trois, on a vu les quatre qui sont partis dans la serre…apparemment, ils ont ramassé toutes sortes de plantes bizarres trouvées là-bas…on a vu le rez-de-chaussée, et on a vu les autres appartements…

—Elle espionne ses clients ?

—Je ne sais pas. Il y avait des gens là où est entrés par hasard, mais on ne sait pas trop qui ils sont, complices ou victimes comme nous. Par contre, et là, ça m'inquiète, aucun écran ne montrait Alita, Ginny et Emy.

—Comment ça ?

—On n'en sait rien.

—Peut-être sont-elles dans une pièce non-surveillée.

—Elles étaient sensées retourner dans notre appartement, or, les écrans de celui-ci ne les montraient pas…

—Et la vraie Neis ?

—Aucune trace d'elle non plus. Draco est monté chercher les quatre dans la serre, et moi je suis venu vous chercher vous. Les autres inspectent les quartiers de l'autre mégère plus en profondeur…Au fait, c'est où ici, je n'ai pas bien compris ?

—Ce sont des laboratoires secrets, Expliqua Théo, Il y a cinq sous-sols, chacun spécialisé dans un domaine, ici, on stocke ce qu'on fabrique en bas.

Luna avança vers la cage d'escaliers et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade pour observer la spirale de marches qui formaient des cercles d'escaliers de plus en plus petits. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

—Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ici, Dit Blaise, Et on a découvert que ces labos produisaient _Aubin & Marie_…

—C'est de plus en plus curieux…J'ai vu Cius, sur l'écran, ramener la même algue que celle qui avait attaqué la mère de Draco…

—Il y a un problème, Dit soudainement Luna, Toujours penchée vers les escaliers.

—Hein ?

—Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui suis nulle en arithmétique, mais il manque un tour d'escaliers…Un, Laboratoire de botanique, deux, Laboratoire de Marketing, trois, Animalerie…et c'est tout !

—Et alors ?

—Attendez-moi là, je vais descendre pour vérifier !

—Luna, il faut qu'on remonte rejoindre les autres ! Dit Ron.

—Et en plus, tu pourrais croiser des laborantins ! S'inquiéta Théo.

Luna ne les écouta pas et sauta au milieu de la spirale d'escalier, utilisant le Charme du Parachutiste pour atterrir en douceur. Théodore courut jusqu'à la cage d'escalier s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il la vit, de la taille d'une poupée miniature, regarder autour d'elle d'un air mécontent. Elle releva la tête vers le haut et dirigea sa baguette vers sa propre tête.

—_Wingardium leviosa_ !

Aussitôt, elle remonta dans les airs et vint se poser près de son petit ami.

—Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il n'y a aucun accès au Laboratoire d'alchimie indiqué sur le panneau !

—Un labo d'alchimie ? Dit Ron, Cette bonne-femme est-elle au courant que la pierre philosophale créée par Flamel n'existe plus ? D'ailleurs, j'ai contribué à la manœuvre, hé hé…

—P'têt' qu'elle essaie d'en faire une autre ?

—Bon, là, les autres doivent nous attendre, S'impatienta le rouquin, Venez, on retraverse le miroir !

oOoOOOoOo

Ginny regarda sa baguette cassée avec dépit et la fourra dans sa poche.

—Cet endroit ne ressemble pas du tout à un laboratoire d'alchimie ! Dit-elle d'un air furieux, lançant des œillades mécontentes autour d'elle.

—Et à quoi est supposé ressembler un laboratoire d'alchimie ? Dit simplement Emy.

—Je…je ne le sais pas ! Admit la rousse, Mais pas à ça en tous cas !

—C'est quoi ici ? Demanda Alita.

—Aucune idée, Soupira Emy, Je n'arrive pas à en donner une description…

—Pourtant, c'est toi, l'écrivaine ! Dit Ginny.

—Je vais essayer… « _L'ascenseur secret du vide-linge nous avaient menées dans un lieu étrange à la décoration incohérente. La taille immense de la pièce nous indiquait qu'elle devait s'étaler sur toute la surface de l'étage -5, celui du soi-disant laboratoire d'alchimie. Alchimie ? Dans ce contexte, le terme devait prendre le sens d'un mélange improbable d'ingrédients qui parvenaient à coexister en dépit du bon sens. Cocktail délirant regroupant bibliothèque, laboratoire de savant fou, carnet de croquis d'un mauvais styliste, chambre d'adolescente rêvant au prince charmant, musée de peinture et dressing de starlette hollywoodienne, ce temple saugrenu semblait constituer la représentation physique du fouillis mental qui peuple les tiroirs obscurs du cerveau humain, en particulier quand le ciboulot en question appartient à une Nippone égocentrique et vaguement mégalomane, et qui possède de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres… »_

Emy soupira encore.

—Bravo, tu as fait du bon boulot, petite scribouillarde ! Applaudit Ginny.

—Moi, je trouve ça mauvais…

—Mais à quoi ça sert ici ? Répliqua Alita.

—Ça, c'est la question à un million de Galions, Dit Ginny, Je ne sais que regarder en premier…

—Moi, je commencerais par ces tableaux au mur, d'ici, on dirait des copies de peintres célèbres…

—Ils sont immobiles, pas comme c'est d'habitude le cas chez les sorciers…Dommage, j'aurais bien tapé la causette avec Mona Lisa !

—Sauf que c'est plutôt Mona Su, regarde :

En effet, la toile représentait Marisu posant à la place de la Joconde, dans un style imitant parfaitement celui de De Vinci.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

—Que tu es la descendante de Jésus Christ.

—Hein ?

—Non, laisse tomber. Et regarde là, elle a aussi massacré Picasso en se figurant au milieu de _Guernica_.

—Et là, elle pose à poil, dans _Le déjeuner sur l'herbe_, de Manet.

—Et là, _La goulue_, de Toulouse-Lautrec.

—Il y a des tableaux comme ça sur tout le pourtour de la salle…pourquoi ?

—Soit elle les a peints elle-même et elle est extrêmement douée, soit elle a payé des gens pour le faire, soit elle connaît un sort qui permet de modifier un personnage peint pour lui appliquer ses traits…

—Dans tous les cas, c'est quand même bien narcissique…

—Là, _Le cri_, de Munch…

—Et ici, elle est même parvenue à se représenter de manière abstraite, dans un Kandinsky…

—Et là…ah, celui-là, je m'y attendais : Marisu nue dans une huitre géante, se prenant pour la _Vénus _de Botticelli !

—Et là, elle a une pomme devant la tronche…Merci Magritte !

—Et là…euh…

—Deux personnages…

—_Les époux Arnolfini_, de Van Eyck, un primitif flamand.

—Pourquoi le visage de l'homme est-il arraché ?

—Je n'en sais rien…

Alita s'était vite désintéressée de cette accumulation d'art déformé et s'était éloignée des deux jeunes-femmes. Son attention se concentrait sur un fauteuil plat sans dossier.

—Eh, c'est comme quand on va chez le Médicomage !

Ginny et Emy tournèrent la tête.

—C'est vrai…qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec ça ?

—Elle ausculte des patients ?

—Elle torture des patients ?

Ginny s'approcha du meuble.

—Il y a des poils dessus…des poils de chien, je dirais…

—Elle torture des animaux, elle fait des expériences dessus !

—Tata Dzinny, ze veux pas que la vilaine madame fasse des spériences sur Tonton Patmol !

—Mais non…je l'en empêcherai, promis !

—Moi, j'ai trouvé, autre chose, Dit triomphalement Emy.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Toute la correspondance de Marisu depuis sa plus tendre enfance à de nos jours, le tout classé par date ! Tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un a récemment ouvert le classeur de 1970…

—Pourquoi garde-t-elle ça ici ?

—Pourquoi mettez-vous votre sale nez européen dans mes affaires ?

Ginny adressa son meilleur sourire crispé à Marisu Taitô. Pour échapper à ses assaillants, celle-ci avait sauté dans son ascenseur personnel, dissimulé à cet étage dans la penderie de son appartement, qui comprenait un compartiment toujours verrouillé à clef. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le toit de la cabine d'ascenseur avait été découpé par Emy, et de découvrir les trois intruses dans son repère, le laboratoire d'alchimie, dont elle seule avait l'accès, pour y cacher ce qu'elle faisait.

—Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! Je vous poursuivrai en justice pour cette effraction ! Et puis comment avez-vous trouvé l'entrée secrète de mon second appartement, vous êtes trop bêtes pour ça !

—Si on est bêtes, c'est qu'on ne l'a pas fait exprès, donc, vous ne pouvez pas nous accuser d'avoir _sciemment _forcé votre…

—Taisez-vous !

—Second appartement ? S'étonna Emy.

—Oui, le premier n'est qu'un leurre, mes affaires importantes sont toutes ici, je fais croire à mes employés que c'est un laboratoire d'alchimie et que moi seule suis assez intelligente pour avoir le droit d'y accéder. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer, et même s'ils désobéissaient (ce qu'ils ne feront jamais car les Japonais sont disciplinés !) encore faudrait-il qu'ils trouvent les entrées secrètes de l'ascenseur, unique voie d'accès, dissimulées à chaque étage !

—Dans le vide-linze ! Dit fièrement Alita.

—Tais-toi, sale petite peste ! Vous allez payer votre intrusion, misérables !

—Elle a bien révisé son rôle de méchante, Railla Ginny.

—Un conseil, rouquemoute, ne te paies pas ma tronche, ça peut te coûter cher !

—Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, Demanda Emy, A part massacrer des œuvres d'art ?

—C'est le chien de qui que vous avez maltraité sur votre divan, là ? Renchérit Ginny.

—Cela ne vous concerne p…quel chien ? Ah, vous parlez du type qui était attaché là ?

—Quoi, c'était un homme ?

—C'était un de vos imbéciles de compatriotes…Déjà que je hais les Européens, les Anglais sont sans doute les pires…Surtout que celui-là, je le connaissais, c'était un ami de celui qui m'a fait souffrir quand j'étais jeune ! Et en plus, il a eu l'indécence de revenir ici pour fouiller le passé et remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Alors, je l'ai traité comme le déchet qu'il est et je l'ai jeté à la poubelle ! Non sans lui avoir injecté un petit cadeau de ma création…

—Vous l'avez tartiné de rouge à lèvres clignotant ? Ricana Ginny.

—Quelque chose de plus insidieux, jeune écervelée ! C'est curieux, quand je l'injecte à une plante, ça la rend plus forte et ça lui permet d'agresser les nuisibles…mais sur un être humain, ça le rend tout faible, et ensuite, il se met à délirer, il perd la tête…

—Injection ? C'est quoi, un virus mutant ?

Cette histoire de plante agressive rappelait quelque chose à Emy :

—Vous n'auriez pas dans vos relations un individu au sexe encore à définir et nanti d'un fort accent russe ?

Marisu posa des yeux mauvais sur elle.

—J'ai des clients partout dans le monde, et je reçois des invités très disparates !

—Une autre question, quand vous parlez de « celui qui m'a fait souffrir », de qui s'agit-il ? Encore un Anglais ?

Les sourcils de la Nippone se froncèrent, c'était à l'évidence un sujet qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais elle semblait néanmoins disposée à dévoiler l'information. Ou tout simplement, elle appréciait qu'on fasse attention à elle et qu'on l'écoute. Elle prit une pose mélodramatique calculée.

—Exact, un Anglais. J'étais amoureuse de lui, il m'a brisé le cœur.

Sa voix devenait plus chevrotante, et ses yeux humides.

—Je sais que j'ai disparu durant dix années, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de celle de cette sale garce au teint mat ! Mais sa conduite à lui a été la plus impardonnable. Je croyais qu'il m'attendrait, qu'il comprendrait que j'étais coincée…Mais quand je suis revenue chez lui, je suis tombée sur une jeune-femme stupide, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, qui me demandait ce que je voulais à son mari ! Il m'avait oubliée ! C'était trop injuste !

Elle éclata en sanglot, mais curieusement, aucune de ses trois visiteuses n'éprouvait l'envie de la consoler.

—J'ai bien continué à espérer, pendant toutes ces années, qu'il reviendrait vers moi…

Ginny regarda sa montre, l'air de s'emmerder royalement. Cette scène lui rappelait la fois où elle avait surpris Lavender Brown chouiner dans les bras de Parvati parce que quand elle avait largué Ron-Ron, ce mufle n'avait même pas eu la décence de se jeter en larmes à ses pieds pour implorer sa clémence alors qu'elle était une reine irrésistible et convoitée…

—D'ailleurs, il m'avait écrit dernièrement, et j'avais repris espoir…jusqu'à hier soir, où son ami fouineur est venu ici. Je ne sais pas comment il a trouvé mon second appartement…

—Vide-linze ! Dit Alita, l'air blasé.

—Et m'a avoué que mon ancien soupirant ne se tournait vers moi que parce qu'il était dans le pétrin ! De rage, j'ai voulu détruire toute trace de lui !

—Je vois ça, Dit Emy en regardant le tableau du maître flamand, C'est lui, le Monsieur Arnolfini dont vous avez arraché le visage ? A quoi il ressemblait avant sa chirurgie ?

—Il est divinement beau, pas comme le porte-clefs humain qui te sert de petit ami, espèce de pseudo-Nippone éhontée !

—Bah, au moins, Cius est décoratif, et avec lui, je ne perdrai jamais mes clefs !

—Rit autant que tu veux, mais tu vas vite changer d'humeur…

—Ce sont des menaces ? Fit Ginny.

—On va vous casser la gueule ! S'écria Alita.

—Je ne sais pas trop, Dit Emy, En général, quand le méchant de service se lance dans des explications et se confie à l'ennemi, soit c'est un vrai boulet qui parle trop, soit il sait d'ores et déjà qu'il va gagner au moins cette manche…

—Elle n'est pas si bête que ça, la chapelière toquée, en fin de compte ! Ricana Marisu.

oOoOOOoOo

—Nous voilà! Annonça Ron en rejoignant les autres, Tiens, Hal n'est pas là?

—Il est dehors tout en bas, Dit Sirius avec un sourire gêné.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

—Oh, il est pas descendu de son plein gré!

—Ben alors?

—Hem...tu vois, il était dans une position stratégiquement inconfortable, entre Draco et la fenêtre grande ouverte, et il a osé dire que tu lui manquais et qu'il avait hâte de te revoir pour t'embrasser...la réaction de Draco a été sans appel...

—...

Ron se précipita à la fenêtre et regarda vers le sol, Hal était étendu vingt mètres plus bas. Heureusement qu'il y avait un buisson juste là où il était tombé.

—Je comprends qu'il t'énerve...je lui dirai d'arrêter un peu, mais tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un chouïa?

—Hum...Fit Draco, Laisse-moi réfléchir...hum...non!

Il regarda Ron en prenant un air de "Je suis un petit ange innocent avec ma petite auréole et mes petites ailes!". Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel.

—Je vais descendre pour aider Hal à sortir du buisson, Dit Théo avant de s'exécuter.

—Bien, Dit Harry, Séance de débriefing! Hermione?

—Alors, je résume nos découvertes: Marisu Taitô est un personnage apparemment très mystérieux, et surtout très énervant, qui nous cache des choses, sans qu'on puisse affirmer si elle nous a sciemment choisi comme victimes ou si c'est juste un hasard, parce qu'on passait par là et qu'on est pour elle des "étrangers stupides"...

—Des "baka gaijin", Précisa Cius.

—Quoi qu'il en soit, en dehors de nous, elle mène ici un commerce plus que douteux. Il y a d'abord cet hôtel qui n'en est pas vraiment un, et qui cache une série de laboratoires dans ses sous-sols. Laboratoires où l'on fait probablement des expériences sur des animaux, en plus de modifier génétiquement des plantes qu'elle cultive dans la serre sur le toit. L'équipe "serre", puisqu'on en parle, a récolté quelques échantillons car Rogue désire les analyser dès que possible. Il y a notamment trois plantes agressives envers les humains: la _ros innodians_, qui étrangement obéit à Hal pour des raisons indéterminées, la _carnem edens_, que Petrova/Sacha Vilen avait envoyé à Emy, et la _carminis aqua_, qui est utilisée par la société _Aubin & Marie_ dans ses balistiques, qu'apparemment Marisu produit, peut-être en collaboration avec Mr Aubin. Elle peut également injecter une maladie à cette plante pour la rendre agressive, et si par mégarde l'algue contaminée est utilisée pour la production cosmétique, on obtient des catastrophes comme celle qui est arrivée à Mrs Malfoy. Marisu surveille tout ce qui se passe dans son immeuble grâce à un système de miroirs de surveillance...

—C'est un peu comme ceux que j'avais offerts à Harry pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec moi, Glissa Sirius, Mais en plus élaboré, vu qu'on peut aussi passer au travers et se retrouver dans la même pièce que son interlocuteur...

—Oui. Il y a cependant une pièce qui échappe à cette surveillance et qui semble inaccessible, puisque Luna a pu vérifié qu'il n'y avait ni ascenseur, ni escalier qui y menait. C'est le fameux laboratoire d'alchimie, dont l'activité est encore plus suspecte que le reste, sinon, pourquoi ce secret? Autre problème: qu'est devenue Neis? Et Ginny, Alita et Emy? Pourquoi Marisu a-t-elle enlevé Neis? Est-ce un hasard, avait-elle besoin de n'importe lequel d'entre nous où visait-elle Neis en particulier?

—La seconde solution, Dit Remus sans la moindre hésitation.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

—Nao.

—La correspondante de Neis?

—Voyons, vous n'avez toujours pas compris? Nao n'existe pas, on ne la trouve nulle part, elle n'est pas inscrite à la seule école de magie que compte ce pays, elle invite Neis au Japon dans un moment stratégique, et c'est Marisu qui comme par hasard nous a sorti l'excuse bancale comme quoi c'était un pseudo et que Nao avait travaillé pour elle...Et juste quand elle emmène Neis pour lui montrer où elle est, celle-ci disparaît...Pour moi, c'est évident: Marisu voulait Neis et a inventé Nao pour l'attirer dans son piège!

—Mais pourquoi?

Draco soupira.

—Je le savais, Dit-il, C'est pour ça que je vous avais questionné, l'autre jour, juste après la pizza: on ne se connaît pas encore assez, et certains d'entre nous cachent des choses aux autres, j'en suis sûr, je ne sais pas quel est le lien entre Neis et Marisu, mais on n'aurait sans doute pu anticiper cet enlèvement si elle nous en avait parlé...

—Que veux-tu, elle est comme elle est, Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

—Que fait-on maintenant? Demanda Ron, On se sépare encore pour chercher de nouveaux indices?

—Non, ce n'est pas prudent, Dit Remus, Cette fois, restons ensemble, même si ça va nous prendre plus de temps de tout inspecter.

—Je pense aux autres clients de l'hôtel, Dit Tonks, On devrait les prévenir, car Marisu a sans doute prévu de les pigeonner d'une manière ou d'une autre.

—C'est vrai, commençons par ça!

La petite troupe grimpa une volée d'escalier pour se retrouver au premier étage, où Ron, Draco, Hermione et Harry avaient joué les techniciens de surface un peu plus tôt. Les messieurs japonais en costard parurent encore moins amicaux qu'à leur première visite.

—Vous devez vous méfier d'elle! Supplia Hermione.

—Vous n'avez rien vu de bizarre, par hasard? Questionna Tonks.

—Fichez le camp! Et cessez de salir le nom de Taitô-sama!

—Ils ne nous écoutent pas...

—Ouais, c'est toujours comme ça quand t'essaies de sauver des gens, ils ne te croient pas et après, quand ils sont dans la merde, ils regrettent mais toi tu ne peux plus déjà rien pour eux!

Soudain, une silhouette apparut à la fenêtre. Un homme, tel Batman, traversa la vitre en la faisant voler en éclats, suspendu au bout d'une corde. Il atterrit sur la table avec une grâce féline.

_Yé souis dé rétour_

_Pour vous youer oun mauvais tour..._

—Oh, non, Pleurnicha Harry.

—El Tigre! S'exclama Draco.

—Comment ça se fait qu'il est là?

—C'est moi qui l'ai appelé avec mon bracelet magique! Dit Luna avec un sourire de triomphe.

El Tigre fit claquer son Fouet Ardent, histoire d'effrayer un peu les businessmen nippons.

—La señorita Luna m'a demandé de venir vous aider, amigos! Alors, yé m'occupe dé tout!

Harry poussa des soupirs suffisamment bruyants pour qu'Hermione lui tapote le bras pour l'inciter à se calmer. El Tigre saisit une pile de feuilles qui traînaient sur la table.

—Qué cé qué yé vois? Lé nom dé lé Laboratoires Taîto sont sour ces docoumentos...

—Comment ça? Fit Severus, Vous voulez dire...Ces gens travaillent pour Taitô?

—Sí, señor, cé écrit noir sour blanc!

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? S'énerva Harry, C'est écrit en japonais!

—Yé sais lire lé yaponais! Et yé lé parle, aussi!

—Et qui te l'a appris, le Capitaine Albator?

—Harry...

—Il dit la vérité, Fit Cius en se penchant vers le document qu'El Tigre examinait, Il a parfaitement traduit...

—Tu vois, Harry, Dit Luna, Maintenant, tu ne peux plus dire que c'est Hal, car lui, il ne comprend pas le japonais!

—C'est Théodore qui lui a glissé un rouge à lèvre linguistique dans la poche!

—Les rouges à lèvres permettent de parler, mais pas de lire une langue étrangère!

—Et depuis quand tu es experte en cosmétiques de Marisu, Luna?

—Et bien...

Un des Japonais, celui qui semblait être le chef, les interrompit pour les engueuler copieusement dans la langue de Mishima. Cius et El Tigre se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. El Tigre ligota le type avec son fouet et l'emmena dans une des chambres, Cius les suivit. Les deux garçons firent subir un interrogatoire complet en japonais à leur prisonnier, pendant que tous les témoins restaient au salon, médusés, à attendre que cela finisse. Cius jouait le rôle du "gentil flic" et El Tigre celui du "méchant flic", l'un questionnait de manière calme et rassurante, l'autre de manière plus violente. Au fur et à mesure, le visage des autres japonais se décomposait, indiquant que leur collègue devait se décomposer tout court, et sans doute révéler des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du. Enfin, Cius et El Tigre revinrent:

—Alors?

—Et bien, Dit Cius, Ce ne sont pas des hôtes de Marisu, ce sont ses employés, ils travaillent dans les labos, et ici, c'est pas des appartements, en réalité, ce sont leurs dortoirs. Elle leur offre un toit et un salaire convenable, mais ils ignoraient qu'elle les surveillait...

—Et le nôtre d'appartement?

—Elle en a dégagé quelques uns rien que pour vous accueillir, comme quoi, c'était bien un piège pour nous...Celui qu'on a interrogé est un chef de section, il s'appelle Fujiyoshi. On lui a demandé s'il savait où étaient Neis, Emy, Alita et la sœur de Ron, mais il n'en sait rien...

—Vous l'avez bien interrogé? Demanda Sirius avec un air sadique.

—Sí, Répondit El Tigre sur le même ton en brandissant ses griffes rétractables, Yé l'ai menacé dé l'éventrer!

—Mais il a dit qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul, Précisa Cius, Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est attaché, il aura du mal à faire seppuku...On leur a aussi demandé pour le labo d'alchimie, et là encore, il ne sait rien, Marisu leur interdit d'y aller, et d'ailleurs, ils ne savent pas comment s'y rendre, mais on raconte qu'elle y crée monts et merveilles...

—Mouais...c'est ça...quelle femme merveilleuse!

—Yé souyère qué nous allions dans les labos, pour essayer dé trouver célui d'alchimie!

—Je suis d'accord avec Hal!

—Harry, laisse tomber, ils ne t'écoutent pas!

oOoOOOoOo

Une fois aux sous-sols, ils passèrent les stocks, que Luna et les autres avaient déjà inspectés. Ils visitèrent le laboratoire de botanique, où ils contrèrent les laborantins en les attaquant par surprise. El Tigre, en particulier, s'en donnait à cœur joie et alluma un incendie ou deux. Severus et Draco n'approuvaient pas cette méthode de bourrins, cette méthode de "gryffondors", mais n'eurent d'autre choix de suivre les autres. Après avoir fouillé la moindre éprouvette et le moindre microscope, ils descendirent mettre le même boxon au laboratoire de marketing, composé d'une série de bureaux où l'on passait son temps à lire des graphiques chiants. Ne trouvant toujours rien de neuf, ils arrivèrent au dernier sous-sol avant le laboratoire d'alchimie, l'animalerie. Comme ils l'avaient pressenti, des dizaines d'animaux et de créatures magiques, telles des strangulots, y étaient enfermés dans des cages ou des aquariums accompagnés d'écriteaux indiquant quels produits avaient été testés sur eux. Cette cruauté attisa la colère de nos amis qui décidèrent de libérer les pauvres bêtes, ce qui en même temps leur permettait de lancer celles-ci à l'attaque des laborantins, aux cas où certains d'entre eux auraient voulu les suivre.

—Si jamais je trouve des Elfes, je lui fais avaler son rouge à lèvre! Tempêta Hermione.

—Voyons, Marisu emploierait-elle sa propre famille ici? Dit Tonks, rappelant les soi-disant origines elfiques de la maîtresse des lieux.

—Toutes ces pauvres bêtes!

—C'est vraiment monstrueux!

—Hey, mesdemoiselles, le maquillage que vous mettez, il a parfois aussi été testé sur des animaux!

—Sev', tu n'as pas de cœur?

—Non.

—Cette femme est vraiment horrible!

Mais la surprise résida dans les deux dernières cages. Harry s'approcha et lorgna l'animal recroquevillé dans la pénombre, il constata que celui-ci avait de beaux cheveux roux.

—Ginny!

Ron accourut pour voir sa sœur, qui leva péniblement la tête, mais n'avait pas l'air de les reconnaître.

—Emy! S'exclama Cius en trouvant sa dulcinée dans l'autre cage.

—Pourquoi sont-elles là? Dit Blaise avant d'ouvrir les cages avec des _alohomora_.

—Et où est Alita? Murmura Draco.

Emy et Ginny furent extraites de leurs prisons, mais elles semblaient vidées de toute énergie et muettes, de vrais zombies. Cius tenta quelques sorts de magie japonaise curative, mais cela fut sans effet. Les deux filles avaient l'air complètement sonnées et ne réagissaient à aucun geste, son, ou stimuli quelconque. En fouillant les poches de sa sœur, Ron trouva sa baguette, cassée.

—Et en plus, ça me rappelle un mauvais souvenir, Grommela-t-il.

—Celle d'Emy a été volée...Oh...attendez, dans sa poche à elle, il y a un papier!

—Lis-le!

_«__Aux idiots qui ne mesurent pas leur bêtise crasse:_

_Amusez-vous bien à deviner ce que j'ai fait à vos copines. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est de leur faute. Et ne cherchez pas après la fillette, elle n'est plus ici, je l'ai enfermée au même endroit que l'adolescente, vous ne les retrouverez jamais! Vous n'auriez jamais du vous mesurer à moi, je suis bien trop maligne pour vous! Je vous l'avais pourtant dit: je suis un génie!_

_Sayonara, baka gaijin!_

_Taitô Marisu»_

—Alita, Dit Ron d'une voix blanche, Mais pourquoi?

—On ne sait déjà pas ce qu'elle veut à Neis, Dit Draco, Mais tu as raison, pourquoi s'en prend-elle à notre petite à nous?

Ron serra les poings. Il avait le cœur doublement serré par la disparition d'Alita et par l'état de Ginny. Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

—Cette fois, elle a franchi le point de non-retour...Si je l'attrape, meuf ou pas, génie ou pas, grande patronne ou pas, je lui ferai tellement mal qu'elle aura la phobie des rouquins jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!

—Ah, tu es bien gentil, toi, Lui dit Draco, Moi, j'avais pas prévu de la laisser vivre après!

—Que va-t-on faire? S'inquiéta Blaise.

—Il commence à faire tard et nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, Dit Remus, Nous devrions trouver un endroit pour dormir et manger en toute sécurité, et réfléchir à la marche à suivre...

—Si possible avec de quoi analyser mes échantillons, Glissa Severus.

—Il faudra aussi trouver comment guérir Ginny et Emy...

—Je connais quelqu'un qui peut peut-être nous procurer tout ça, Dit Cius.

—Et le laboratoire d'alchimie?

—On ne sait pas où il est...

—Oui, partons d'ici, cela vaut mieux!

—C'est ici qué yé vous quitte, Annonça El Tigre, Mon rôle s'arrêté là.

—Merci, vous nous avez bien aidés, Dit Draco.

—Adios amigos!

Le justicier masqué s'éclipsa en se mouvant de sa démarche de chat.

—Il a vraiment la classe, Dit Draco.

—Tant que ça? Dit Ron avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Tous remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée, où les attendaient Théo et Hal.

—Ah, vous voilà!

—C'était un buisson avec des épines, Se plaignit Hal, T'es vraiment méchant, blondinet, heureusement que Théo m'a aidé!

—Comme par hasard, ils ont manqué le passage d'El Tigre, Railla Harry.

—On vous cherchait, vous ne nous avez pas dit où vous alliez, Se défendit Théo, Au fait, vous avez fait quoi?

—On va vous expliquer, mais là, il faut partir.

oOoOOOoOo

—Venez, c'est par ici!

Cius guida le reste de la bande à travers les rues de Tokyo. Le ciel s'assombrissait. Il n'était pas question de retourner dans leur fausse suite à l'hôtel, et l'appartement de Cius et Emy était beaucoup trop petit pour les accueillir tous. Le jeune écolo avait apparemment un plan de secours, et ils le suivaient dans l'immense ville, où l'ont voyait à présent traîner des écolières se rendant dans des karaokés affublées en gothic lolitas, en visual, kogaru, ganguro, et autres cosplays.

Ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle mal famée, remplie de poubelles nauséabondes et de graffitis.

—_Kamehameha_! Dit Cius en parlant au mur.

Ils comprirent l'instant d'après qu'il s'agissait d'un mot de passe, car les briques se mirent à bouger à la manière de celles du passage du _Chaudron Baveur_ qui donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse, laissant un étroit tunnel.

Une petite femme apparut sur le seuil, une Japonaise coiffée de rastas.

—Cius-kun!

—Keiko-sempai!

—Je vous présente Keiko, une amie...C'est elle qui a pris soin de moi quand j'étais à la dérive, elle connaît bien la magie curative.

—Bonjoul, les amis de Cius! Dit Keiko avec un accent asiatique assez marqué.

—Nous avons besoin d'un toit...

—Tu as des ennuis?

—Pire que ça!

—Dans ce cas, pas de ploblème! Venez venez!

Ils entrèrent tous dans la demeure de Keiko, à l'architecture et à la composition intéressante.

—Euh...c'est moi où tout est fait en matériaux recyclés? Dit Théo.

—Bah, on est chez une pote à Cius, sans doute que c'est elle aussi une hippie écolo!

—Kuso! S'éxclama Keiko en voyant Emy.

—Oui, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a.

—Kuso! Répéta-t-elle en apercevant Ginny.

—Tu pourras essayer de les soigner?

—Je plomet d'essayer! En attendant, je vais vous plépaler à manger!

—Mademoiselle, vous auriez de quoi analyser des extraits de plantes? Demanda Severus.

Les yeux de Keiko s'allumèrent comme des lampes clignotantes.

—Poulquoi faile?

—Et bien...

—Ah oui, je dois vous prévenir que Keiko est très curieuse, elle veut toujours tout savoir! Dit Cius.

—Poulquoi faile? Poulquoi faile?

—Installez-vous, Continua Cius, Il y a de place pour tout le monde, mettez Emy et Ginny dans des lits. Je vais aider Keiko à cuisiner, et préparez-vous à devoir tout lui raconter, elle va vouloir tout savoir!

—Bah, on veut bien, elle a l'air sympa, Dit Luna.

—Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez? S'enquit la Nippone, surexcitée.

—On revient des Laboratoires Taitô, tu sais quelque chose à ce propos? Ou sur _Aubin & Marie_?

—_Aubin & Malie_, je connais, mais poul le leste, je vais devoil consulter mes alchives!

—Vous vous rappelez de _Magie Verte_?

—Le fanzine des sorciers écologistes, Récita Hermione.

—Et bien, Keiko y participe!

—Ah.

Malgré l'ambiance morose de l'enlèvement de Neis et d'Alita et de l'état zombifié d'Emy et Ginny, la maison secrète de Keiko diffusait une atmosphère de bonheur et de douce chaleur. Et surtout, l'enthousiasme de la fille à écouter leur histoire jusqu'au bout les aida à reprendre un peu espoir et à ne pas se laisser accabler par les derniers évènements. Ils dégustèrent un repas constitué de riz, de divers légumes et de soja (Keiko était végétalienne, ce qui signifiait que contrairement à Cius, elle refusait aussi de manger des œufs, du miel et des produits laitiers), ensuite, ils allèrent dormir dans des lits préparés pour eux. Exception faite de Severus qui passa une bonne partie de la nuit à décortiquer ses échantillons de plantes dans un petit local à potions que Keiko lui céda. Sirius l'assista, sous sa forme canine, pour lui apporter l'encouragement du chien fidèle qui tient compagnie à son maître adolescent qui étudie tard le soir pour un examen. Il finit par s'endormir papattes en rond aux pieds de Severus.

oOoOOOoOo

Alors que nos amis se couchaient au Japon, en France, avec neuf heures de retard sur le fuseau horaire, Narcissa se réveillait, elle.

Elle avait mal dormi. On ne dormait pas très bien sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture qui sentait la frite. Quand Manu lui avait annoncé que leur première halte était Paris, Narcissa avait bondi de joie à l'idée de se promener dans la Cité Lumière. Mais parlant de lumières, les seules qui intéressaient Manu étaient les néons de Pigalle. Narcissa dut faire une croix sur les balades au Louvres ou sur les Champs Elysées, ainsi que sur la saveur de cuisine française, remplacée par celle d'un fast-food, Manu étant un peu fauché.

C'était ça, l'aventure !

Après ce festin de roi d'un raffinement supérieur, il annonça qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de payer une nuit dans un hôtel, excepté si c'était un hôtel de passe, parce que là, on y faisait des choses bien plus intéressantes que dormir. Une certaine Louise, dite Lou, accepta de lui accorder une séance spéciale pour la nuit entière, moyennant un paiement qui aurait permis un séjour pour deux à Euro Disney. Manu passa donc la nuit en compagnie de Lou, et Narcissa eut droit de dormir dans la friterie ambulante.

C'était ça, l'aventure !

Alors qu'elle émergeait du sommeil avec un mal de dos, elle sentit quelqu'un serré contre elle et la mémoire lui revint: Benji !

Après avoir quitté la plage d'Ostende, une petite voix s'était élevée à l'arrière du véhicule. « Papy ? Mamie ? ». Benjamin, dit Benji, âgé de douze ans, était le petit-fils du couple belge propriétaire de la voiture volée. Ses parents l'avaient envoyé en week-end à la plage pour prendre l'air avec ses aïeux, mais lui n'en avait rien à cirer de la mer et avait prévu de passer la journée à jouer à _Super Mario 3_ sur sa Game Boy dans la voiture. Narcissa et Manu ne l'avaient pas vu en prenant l'automobile d'assaut, et n'avaient pas pu faire autrement que de le garder avec eux.

C'est ainsi que Narcissa se rendit compte que le gamin avait dormi contre elle. Super! Manu avait dormi avec une fille publique frenchie, et elle avec un Belge prépubère !

C'était ça, l'aventure !

Benji se réveilla aussi et lorgna l'horloge lumineuse sur le cadran côté conducteur: déjà 11 heures. Normalement, il aurait du être à l'école, mais là il ratait le cours de néerlandais, hé hé ! Narcissa, quant à elle, se mit à pester, quand elle entendit des éclats de voix en provenance du trottoir. Manu et Lou étaient en train de se gueuler royalement dessus, le tout en français. Benji tenta, dans un anglais pas terrible et avec un accent épouvantable, d'expliquer à Narcissa ce qui se passait:

—Votre ami refuse de payer la…bitch…

Benji ignorait comment on disait «prostituée» en anglais, alors il avait employé le mot le plus proche.

—De l'argent, il n'en a pas, Grinça Narcissa.

Elle imaginait bien qu'il avait prévu depuis le début de profiter de Lou et de partir sans la payer. C'est qu'elle commençait à cerner le personnage!

Son estomac gargouilla.

—Moi aussi j'ai faim, Avoua Benji, Je vais aller acheter à manger, mais d'abord, je dois trouver un bureau pour changer mes francs belges en francs français…

Sans attendre, il sortit de la voiture et s'éloigna. Manu, lui, réintégra le véhicule, et ignora le «Bonjour» glacial que lui adressa sa compagne de voyage, hurlant des insanités à Lou dans la langue de Voltaire. Il s'installa sur le siège du conducteur et tourna la clef.

—Attends, Dit Narcissa, Le petit est parti acheter à manger…

—Le gamin ? On n'a pas le temps de l'attendre, il faut partir maintenant, un long périple nous attend encore!

Lou se jeta sur le capot en criant, elle se colla entièrement au pare-brise, ses deux énormes seins s'écrasant contre la vitre.

—On ne va quand même pas laisser un garçon de douze ans tout seul dans une ville étrangère ?

—Douze ans…c'est marrant, parce que c'est à cet âge-là que j'ai quitté mon village pour devenir un voyageur épris d'aventures ! Et j'ai commencé à fréquenter les putes à quinze ans ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'il va devenir comme moi, ce môme ! Pt'ête que là, je suis en train de lui donner un coup de pouce pour l'amener à devenir aussi libre que je le suis…Ça serait le premier Belge aventurier…ah, non c'est vrai, il y a déjà ce mec avec son chien et sa mèche de cheveux bizarre…enfin, soit !

Il avait trouvé la commande pour laver les vitres. Lou se vit aspergée de jets de savon, puis les essuie-glaces tentèrent de l'évacuer, et sa poitrine opposa une résistance notable. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Narcissa.

—C'est ta bourgeoise ? Vitupéra-t-elle, Elle sait ce que tu fais ? Elle est pas jalouse la pauvre frigide coincée de la chatte?

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

—Je ne vais pas traduire…

Manu démarra la voiture et effectua une manœuvre violente. Lou chuta sur l'asphalte.

—Et nous voilà repartis, yahaha ! Dit joyeusement Manu.

—Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais…

—…mais vous allez quand même le faire…

—Mais la France est un beau pays, et vous, tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est une catin vulgaire!

—Vous êtes jalouse ?

—Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? Répliqua Narcissa en rougissant.

A une centaine de mètres de là, Benji revenait avec des croissants. Pour finir, il les partagea avec Lou.

C'était ça, l'aventure !

oOoOOOoOo

Le soir de cette même journée, après avoir couillonné trois Belges et une Française, Manu décida de couillonné un Suisse ou deux. Il gara la voiture près d'un chalet montagnard, et emmena Narcissa sur le seuil de leur logis provisoire. Vint leur ouvrir une petite vieille prénommée Rosaline, dont la première réaction fut de grimacer devant l'apparence et l'odeur de Manu. Elle se pinça le nez de dégoût et se résolut aussitôt à aider ce « pauvre garçon hirsute ». Renversant le stéréotype selon lequel les Helvètes étaient lents, Rosaline fut d'une rapidité fulgurante pour traîner son invité jusqu'à la salle de bain et pour le déshabiller. Narcissa se marrait déjà.

Manu voulut se débattre, mais Rosaline ayant compris qu'elle avait affaire à des sorciers, elle révéla qu'elle aussi avait des pouvoirs magiques, et, agitant sa baguette, elle donna vie à tous ses accessoires de toilette qui bondirent sur Manu pour le laver, frotter, savonner, rincer, gratter, sécher, essorer, polir, raser, coiffer, parfumer, embaumer, talquer, manucurer, bichonner…L'aventurier hurla pendant tout le processus comme si on l'obligeait à courir pieds nus sur des charbons ardents. Il pleura presque quand il constata que Rosaline lui avait si bien coupé les ongles qu'il ne pourrait plus les ronger.

Narcissa assistait à tout, sourire en coin, osant même avouer que le voir nu ne lui déplaisait pas, car il n'était pas mal foutu. Et surtout, il avait cet adorable grain de beauté sur la hanche…elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part…mais oui: Hal avait le même! D'ailleurs, Manu ressemblait de plus en plus à Hal au fur et à mesure qu'on le décrassait, qu'on lui rasait le menton et les joues…Il y avait juste les yeux qui différaient, ceux de Manu étaient d'un noir intense alors qu'Hal les avait bleus…

Manu parvint à s'échapper, il attrapa d'une main ses vêtements (que Rosaline avait lavés dans un autre coin) et Narcissa de l'autre, et fila dehors en se rhabillant à la va-vite. Il démarra le véhicule, toujours en slip, et la voiture entreprit de redescendre la montagne. Rosaline, furieuse de son ingratitude, leva sa baguette pour les accabler d'une pluie d'horloges à coucou qui les poursuivit pendant deux kilomètres.

Une fois en sécurité, ils résolurent de dîner avec un sachet de spéculoos trouvé dans la boîte à gants, et à dormir l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette arrière. Narcissa ne trouva pas désagréable de se blottir contre un homme qui à présent sentait bon, et ma foi, plutôt musclé.

oOoOOOoOo

Au même moment, le reste de la bande émergeait du sommeil, de l'autre côté du globe. Une bonne odeur de thé et de café imprégnait les murs de la maison de Keiko quand Hermione se leva en quête d'un petit déjeuner. Keiko, armée d'un sourire chaleureux, lui servit des bonbons aux graines de sésame accompagnés d'un verre de lait de soja parfumé à la vanille. Et d'une lettre.

—C'est la petite chouette qui a appolté ça, Précisa la Nippone.

—La petite chouette…Nemo ?

Hermione constata que la lettre avait déjà été ouverte.

—Keiko…

—Je sais, ma culiosité est incolligible…Ça vient d'une celtaine Evelina Clala…Tu la connais ?

—Hein ? Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler…

Hermione s'empressa de lire ce que la psychomage avait bien à dire.

_« Chers amis,_

_Quand j'ai appris que vous étiez ici, je me suis empressée de vous écrire. Il faut que vous me rejoigniez au plus vite, car j'ai des choses très importantes à vous dire et à vous montrer, et je crois que cela va faire avancer l'affaire qui vous préoccupe d'un grand bond en avant. Pas d'inquiétude, vous ne devez pas retourner en Espagne, car je suis à Tokyo. Je vous expliquerai en détails pourquoi je suis là quand on se reverra, car c'est une longue histoire. Je suis à l'hôpital Asakumo, au chevet d'un patient en section psychomagie. Venez vite, c'est important. Mais pas la peine que vous soyez tous là, c'est une chambre d'hôpital et un petit comité suffira._

_Dr Evelina Clara »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cette affaire était de plus en plus bizarre. On aurait dit que toutes les personnes rencontrées jusqu'ici étaient liées…

—Alols ? Fit Keiko.

—Tu pourras nous indiquer où est l'hôpital Asakumo ?

—Vous voulez y aller ?

—Oui, mais…en « petit comité »…bon, les deux-trois premiers qui se lèvent, je les oblige à me suivre !

Hermione attendit en grignotant ses biscuits au sésame.

—Putain d'Espingouin, où t'as vu que Ron avait besoin d'une couverture humaine ?

—Mais il avait l'air d'avoir froid dans son sommeil, alors, j'ai voulu le réchauffer…

—Les gars, pitié, pas dès le matin, Supplia la voix endormie du rouquin.

—Eh, vous trois ! Les interrompit Hermione, Habillez-vous et dépêchez-vous de manger !

—Pourquoi ?

—Elle nous attend !


	36. Une tache de moutarde sur Líma

Salut, vous tous! Il va falloir un peu se rappeler le début de la fic (ça remonte loin, hein?)

* * *

Chapitre trente-trois: Une tache de moutarde sur Líma

Ron, Draco, Hermione Hal arrivèrent à l'hôpital Asakumo et demandèrent à la réception après le Dr Clara. On leur expliqua bien que bien que Psychomage, elle ne travaillait pas ici et qu'elle était venue s'occuper d'un patient particulier, d'origine anglaise, interné au Japon mais qu'elle aiderait à rapatrier. On leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre et ils s'y rendirent. Ils eurent une surprise.

—Evelinaaaaaaaa ! S'écria Hal en guise de salut, puis, il se figea en apercevant le patient, couché sur le lit, et les trois autres l'imitèrent :

—Mais c'est…C'est Hélium, Maugréa Draco.

Evelina se leva de sa chaise et entreprit de leur sourire.

—Bonjour, Dit-elle, Je suis contente de vous revoir, Ronald et Draco, je le suis un peu moins de revoir Hal —il est déjà en train de me baver dessus !

—Faudra que vous le soigniez un jour celui-là, Dit Draco, parlant de Hal mais fixant Hélium.

—Quant à toi, tu es…

—Hermione Granger, l'amie de Ron.

—Enchantée Hermione, je suis Evelina Clara. J'ai entendu parler de toi au cours des séances avec Ronald et Draco…

—Oui, j'imagine…mais…

—Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, et pourquoi le Dr Hélium est avec moi ? Il est devenu fou. Je sais, c'est un comble pour un Psychomage, mais avant qu'il ne perde la boule, j'ai pu lui arracher une série d'éléments qui, j'en suis sûre, vont beaucoup vous intéresser.

Elle leur désigna une boîte en carton.

—J'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à Azúcar Culebra, Evelina mía, est-ce que c'est parce que je vous manquais ?

—Non, Hal. Asseyez-vous tous les quatre, je vais tout vous expliquer, mais dans l'ordre, soyez patients, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent place sur les chaises qu'elle avait préparées pour eux.

—Tout a commencé peu après le départ de Hal avec la fille de Xenophilius Lovegood. Satin est dans une période très positive, elle veut resserrer les liens avec sa famille, même si Hal et Rocío sont tout ce qui lui reste en la matière. Elle rend souvent visite à cette dernière, et je l'y accompagne de temps en temps. Ce fut lors d'une de ces visites que j'ai trouvé par hasard, sur la table basse de Rocío, une lettre en provenance de Grande-Bretagne, en la retournant, j'ai constaté que l'expéditeur n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore !

—Il serait mêlé à ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

—Ça m'étonnerait pas, Dit Ron, Il a toujours l'air de savoir quelque chose à propos de tout, et il ne le dit pas aux autres…

—Je n'allais pas pousser ma curiosité jusqu'à ouvrir un courrier qui ne m'était pas destiné, Poursuivit Evelina, Mais j'ai quand même questionné Rocío sur pourquoi un homme comme lui pouvait bien écrire à quelqu'un comme elle…Satin m'a d'ailleurs avoué que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des lettres de lui chez elle…

—Ben il nous avait déjà écrit pour dire que Ron et Draco allaient venir chez nous et qu'il leur fallait un bungalow, Dit Hal.

—Mais…justement, Dit Draco, Pourquoi s'est-il tourné vers elle ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il nous avait envoyé en Espagne, si je comprends son initiative de nous éloigner de Poudlard pour qu'on n'ait pas à combiner nos études avec notre rôle de pères, je ne vois pas pourquoi il avait choisi ce pays, ce village et cette logeuse en particulier…

Evelina soupira et les regarda à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires.

—Non, ce choix n'était pas innocent. Il voulait vous mettre en contact avec elle, espérant qu'elle vous aide, mais elle s'est révélée trop bornée. Et pour couronner le tout, il a laissé trainer une brochure pour Azúcar Culebra dans le bureau de Severus Rogue pour que celui-ci (qui venait récemment de lui donner sa démission) ait l'idée d'y prendre des vacances. Comme ça, non seulement, il ferait la connaissance de la correspondante de sa mère, mais en plus, il allait malgré lui servir d'espion à Dumbledore (ce qu'il aurait refusé de faire, n'étant plus sous ses ordres).

—Ça, c'était le rôle de Sirius, Remus et Tonks, Dit Hal, Je m'en rappelle, la veille de l'arrivée de Ron et Draco, on les a reçus, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient venus espionner, Abuela leur a confié le bungalow où le plan des passages secrets est accroché au mur et Sirius a failli descendre toute notre Agua de Valencia !

—Comment vous savez tout ça ? Demanda Hermione à la psy.

—Rocío m'a dit qu'elle avait bien voulu accepter de dépanner Dumbledore, mais qu'elle ne voulait plus tremper dans « ces histoires de sablier », qu'elle était trop vieille pour ça. Comme elle ne voulait pas m'en dire plus alors qu'elle semblait être vaguement mêlée à tout ça, j'ai écrit moi-même à Dumbledore qui, sans doute ravi que je m'y intéresse, m'a accordé une entrevue avec lui par cheminée, et c'est là qu'il m'a expliqué tout ça. Il m'a aussi révélé que Tonks, Black et Lupin avaient continué à vous espionner, même une fois démasqués, et qu'encore maintenant ils lui envoyaient régulièrement des rapports…

—Quoi ?

—Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il se tient au courant de la manière dont évoluent les choses, il m'a permis des les lires, et c'était très intéressant. Ceux rédigés par Tonks ou Lupin sont très corrects, mais ceux de Black mentionnent la date et l'heure de chacun de vos rapports intimes…

—Je vais définitivement faire piquer ce clébard, Dit Draco.

—C'est comme ça que j'ai appris pour le procès et pour Hélium…

Elle jeta un œil à l'homme sur le lit, celui-ci fixait le plafond d'un œil vide, les bras attachés par une camisole magique.

—Il m'avait envoyé un dossier sur toi, Draco, lors de ma deuxième séance avec toi, j'ai essayé de te poser des questions sans le mentionner, et j'ai bien remarqué qu'il y avait chez toi une blessure secrète, mais qu'en aucun cas tu n'étais malade comme il le prétendait…Jobberknoll, non mais, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça! Bref, pour en revenir à Dumbledore, s'il a accepté de me dévoiler une partie du mystère, il m'a laissée dans l'ombre pour le reste, prétextant que je devais le découvrir toute seule…

—Rassurez-vous, venant de lui, c'est normal, Dit Ron, Il fait toujours comme ça…pas vrai, Hermione ?

—Oui, demandez à notre ami Harry de quelle manière Dumbledore lui a révélé tout ce qu'il devait savoir : au compte-gouttes. Après, c'est vrai que Harry avait sans doute besoin d'une préparation mentale et qu'il était trop jeune pour tout découvrir d'un coup, mais quand même…

—Dumbledore est vraiment lourd avec ses devinettes, Conclut Draco.

—Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais dire à quel point il sait…Dit Ron. Mais continuez !

—Il m'a juste dit qu'Hélium, Rocío, ainsi que le père de Draco étaient des bonnes pistes. Alors j'ai enquêté sur eux comme je pouvais, en tentant de faire le lien avec un certain Sablier, ou encore avec le mystère des Portoloins bloqués,…

—Et vous avez trouvé ?

—Le seul point commun apparent entre ces trois personnes, c'est qu'elles ont un jour participé à des échanges linguistiques entre écoles de sorcellerie.

—Rocío Machaca correspondait avec Eileen Prince, Rappela Hermione, Mais pour Lucius et Hélium, je ne vois pas…

—Mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé, Dit Draco.

—Mais au fait, Reprit Hermione, Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais entendu parler de ces échanges à Poudlard, alors que cela continue avec les autres pays ? Neis avait cette Nao…qui n'existe pas, mais enfin, du moins, on peut dire que l'échange se pratique chez elle aussi.

—Je me suis octroyé une petite période de congé pour mon enquête, Continua Evelina, Je me suis rendue à Poudlard, désert pendant les vacances scolaires, et j'ai consulté les archives de la bibliothèque, j'y ai découvert que le dernier échange de ce genre avait eu lieu quand Lucius et Hélium étaient tous deux en avant-dernière année, soit en 1970.

—Un an juste avant que Rogue et les Maraudeurs n'intègrent Poudlard, Souffla Ron, Voilà pourquoi eux ne savent pas non plus. Et mes parents n'y étaient plus. (1)

—Le jour de la rencontre entre les élèves de Poudlard et leurs correspondants étrangers, il s'est passé un incident (non détaillé dans le document) qui a amené Dumbledore à annuler ces échanges suite à des lettres de parents indignés. En poussant mes recherches, j'ai appris que Rocío, bien que trop âgée pour être étudiante, étant présente en tant que marraine de l'événement.

—Abuela m'a caché des trucs, alors…

—Attends d'écouter la suite, tu ne le croiras pas tout de suite…Enfin, la bibliothèque ne m'en a pas appris plus, alors, il ne me restait qu'à interroger Rocío, elle a bougonné encore une fois que ça ne la concernait plus, et que « Le Sablier, je l'ai expédié en Amérique Latine, et je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! » a-t-elle déclaré.

—En Amérique Latine !

—Mais comment Abuela sait ça ? Et pourquoi elle ne l'a pas dit ?

—C'est donc sur ce continent qu'il faut chercher ? Fit Ron.

—Je ne crois pas, Dit Hermione, Sinon, Manu l'aurait su et le problème aurait été réglé. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il été mis sur le coup : Luna a raconté ce qu'il nous arrivait à son père, Xenophilius a interrogé Dumbledore et a mené lui aussi son enquête. Et sachant que Manu avait souvent visité l'Amérique du sud, il devait bien y avoir croisé le Sablier…mais il dit que non, donc, c'est qu'il a été déplacé ailleurs…

—J'ai effectivement rencontré Mr Lovegood, Poursuivit Evelina, Celui-ci m'a expliqué ce que tu viens de comprendre, Hermione, et m'a appris que vous étiez partis au Japon maintenant que les Portoloins étaient fonctionnels. Et que Lucius Malfoy et Hélium avaient disparu après le procès. Et pourtant, ils étaient ma dernière piste. Je me suis alors rappelé cette histoire de Jobberknoll, cela me fournissait un excellent prétexte pour prendre contact avec Hélium : je voulais m'occuper du cas Draco Malfoy et je voulais qu'il m'en apprenne plus sur cette maladie qu'il avait découverte, moi, la petite jeunette en psychomagie, je ne demandais qu'à recevoir sa sagesse d'ancien. Je me doutais qu'il ne devait plus être très l'aise depuis le procès, mais mon plan a marché, il devait être heureux que je m'intéresse aveuglément à lui, et j'ai fini par lui faire cracher qu'il avait filé au Japon (pas par Portoloin, ceux-ci ne fonctionnant toujours pas, mais par avion). Je ne suis empressée d'aller le rejoindre, il n'était pas à l'adresse qu'il m'avait donnée, mais en interrogeant les gens (j'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire comprendre des Nippons dans mon anglais hispanisant), mais j'ai fini par trouver Hélium dans une benne à ordures près du Laboratoire Taitô, et il avait commencé à sombrer dans la folie.

—Taitô ? Vous voulez dire que cette Marisu a bien un lien avec tout ça ?

—Et l'enlèvement de Neis et d'Alita aussi ?

—Pardon ? S'éberlua Clara, Vous connaissez Marisu ? Alita a été enlevée?

—Euh…on expliquera plus tard, continuez !

Evelina s'empressa de ramasser la boîte en carton qu'elle leur avait désignée en début de conversation et l'ouvrit, elle contenait une pile de lettres vieillies et un flacon rempli d'un liquide argenté qu'ils identifièrent comme les fameux filaments de pensées qu'on versait dans les Pensines.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

—C'est ce que j'ai pu arracher à Hélium avant qu'il ne devienne fou. Je ne sais pas qu'ils lui ont fait dans ce labo, mais quand je l'ai trouvé, il était encore assez lucide, a compris qui j'étais et m'a confié tout ce qui restait de sa santé mentale. Il m'a rapidement expliqué qu'après le procès, Lucius l'avait viré…comme il ne lui restait plus rien à faire maintenant que sa réputation était fichue, il a entrepris de démêler lui aussi cette affaire, il a donc tenté de reconstituer cette correspondance…Car le Sablier, Lucius Malfoy et Hélium, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en avaient entendu parler ! Vous n'y avez sans doute pas fait attention, mais quand Hélium est venu au Manoir, ils n'ont pas discuté uniquement de Jobberknoll…non, ils ont aussi évoqué quelque chose qui avait eu lieu durant leur scolarité…vous pensiez que la venue d'Alita n'avait provoqué chez eux qu'un sentiment de dégoût du à l'homophobie ? Et bien, il y a autre chose, quelque chose qui a remué le passer. Je vous invite à le découvrir grâce à ça :

Evelina désigna le paquet de lettres.

—En réalité, il y a deux correspondances dans le tas, je les ai classées par ordre chronologique. Je vous invite à les lire. Comme vous le voyez, il y a quatre personnes, ayant chacune choisi une couleur de papier. Comme vous êtes également quatre, je propose que vous les lisiez tour à tour : Draco, tu vas lire les vertes, de la main de ton père Ron, tu liras les bleues, écrites par Hélium. Hermione, les roses sont de Marisu Taitô, et Hal, les blanches sont d'un personnage que vous devez connaître mieux que moi. Allez-y.

~Draco déplia la première lettre verte~

_« Chère mademoiselle japonaise ou cher monsieur japonais,_

_J'espère d'abord que tu n'es pas un(e) Sang-de-bourbe car je déteste ça, et que tu comprends l'anglais, parce que je n'ai aucune intention d'apprendre ta langue !_

_Je suis un élève du collège Poudlard, en Grande-Bretagne, sang-pur et fier de l'être, j'appartiens à une lignée noble de sorciers. Mon école organise des échanges linguistiques, et malgré le fait que cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout, tout le monde est obligé d'écrire une lettre à un étudiant étranger dans une autre école de sorcellerie. Je ne me suis plié à cet exercice à contrecœur, alors, je suis désolé pour toi qui dois trouver cette lettre froide, mais c'est tout ce dont je suis capable._

_En espérant ne plus avoir affaire à toi,_

_Lucius »_

~Lettre bleue, lue par Ron~

_« Ma chère ou mon cher,_

_Tu dois êtres étonné que ton hibou t'ait apporté une lettre en anglais, je suis désolé, je ne parle pas russe, même si je n'exclus pas d'un jour m'y mettre. Je parle allemand par contre, alors, si tu es germanophone, fais-le moi savoir pour mes prochaines lettres. Je m'appelle Camille et suis élève au collège de Poudlard, en Grande-Bretagne. Ne te fie pas à mon prénom, je suis un garçon ! Notre école participe à des échanges linguistiques avec les autres instituts magiques, et on m'a dit que j'allais correspondre avec un(e) élève de Durmstrang, mais j'ignore encore tout de toi, et j'espère en apprendre plus dans tes réponses._

_Bien sûr, je vais me présenter moi-même. Je suis donc Camille, un élève anglais de Serpentard, une des quatre « classes » de mon école, baptisée par le nom d'un des Fondateurs. Je suis quelqu'un de très curieux, j'adore analyser les gens et les situations. Après mes études à Poudlard, je me destine à la Psychomagie. A l'école, mon cours préféré, c'est l'étude des Runes, celui que j'aime le moins, ce sont les Potions. Physiquement, je ne suis pas très beau, surtout que j'ai une particularité : bien que je sois jeune, mes cheveux sont blancs et noirs, comme ceux des hommes entre deux âges, « poivre et sel » comme on dit._

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre sur moi pour l'instant. J'attends de tes nouvelles._

_Amicalement,_

_Camille »_

~Lettre rose, lue par Hermione~

_« Cher Lucius,_

_Pour commencer, c'est « mademoiselle la Japonaise », je suis une fille et je m'appelle Marisu._

_Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas, mon sang est pur, bien que j'aie des Elfes et des Vélanes dans mes ascendants, mais je suis bien une sorcière de souche, pas de Moldus, j'ai un grand potentiel magique, et tout le monde me dit que je suis un génie. Je suis également métamorphmage, ce qui fait que mon physique peut varier, mais généralement, j'ai des yeux violets en amande et des cheveux blonds-roux-bruns-noirs-argentés. Tout le monde me trouve très belle. Et je suis parfaitement anglophone, comme tu peux le constater. D'ailleurs, je suis une véritable polyglotte, je parle aussi chinois, français, espagnol, italien, portugais, allemand, néerlandais, russe, roumain, arabe, swahili, yiddish, espéranto, klingon, la langue des Trolls et celle des sirènes._

_Pour finir, le ton de ta lettre m'a fait sourire, tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de cette histoire d'échanges scolaires, mais je pense sincèrement que tu y vas un peu vite, j'espère que tu vas y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me juger._

_En attendant, je t'offre un baiser…_

_Marisu »_

Avant de poster la lettre, Marisu avait beurré ses lèvres avec son rouge à l'amortencia —encore une invention de son cru— et imprimé sa bouche au-dessus de sa signature. Tous s'en rendirent compte car le papier embaumait un subtil mélange de fragrances qui correspondaient aux odeurs qu'ils adoraient.

Quand Lucius avait ouvert l'enveloppe, il avait donc été dans les meilleures dispositions pour lire avec délice, et écrire une réponse à sa correspondante.

~Lettre blanche, lue par Hal~

_« Cher Camille,_

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu ta lettre, ça m'a fait un grand plaisir !_

_Je m'appelle Sacha et je suis une fille russe, je comprends un peu l'allemand, car oui, il y a pas mal de Schleu à Durmstrang, même si pas autant que de Slaves. Mais je préfère que nous continuions en anglais, je suis plutôt mauvaise à l'oral, mais à l'écrit ça va, et je demande à ma copine Elena de corriger._

_Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très intéressant, et je trouve que tes cheveux poivre et sel, ça devrait être joli (puis-je avoir une photo ?). Moi non plus, je suis loin d'être un canon, ne te fies pas à l'image stéréotypée des femmes slaves super jolies, des petites poupées qui font de la danse classique ou du patinage artistique, je n'y corresponds pas._

_Sinon, c'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas les Potions, moi, c'est ma matière préférée. Si tu veux me demander un conseil n'hésite pas._

_Avec mon amitié,_

_Sacha »_

~Lettre verte~

_« Chère Marisu,_

_Ta lettre m'a rendu plus heureux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il est vrai que je connais trop mal les sorciers japonais pour me douter qu'il y avait parmi eux des gens de ta qualité. Dis-moi, dans ton école, il y a-t-il aussi des Sang-de-Bourbe ? La mienne en compte des dizaines, c'est dégoutant !_

_Maintenant que nous allons faire plus amples connaissance, je suis Lucius Malfoy, peut-être as-tu entendu parler de ma famille, elle est très puissante, nous sommes la crème du gratin de la communauté magique de mon pays ! Ma mère affirme que je suis un bon parti. Je t'envoie une photo de moi, que tu puisses juger que je suis loin d'être laid. J'espère recevoir la tienne en échange, je te devine belle à se faire damner les anges._

_Noblement,_

_Lucius »_

~Lettre bleue~

_« Chère Sacha,_

_Je serais ravi que tu me donnes des cours de Potions, quand nous nous rencontrerons en chair et en os, car cela est possible, le sais-tu ?_

_Je t'envoie ma photo, comme demandé, tu peux constater que je ne t'ai pas menti sur ma laideur, quand à la tienne, ou plutôt, celle que tu prétends avoir, je pense que tu te sous-estimes, puis-je avoir ta photo ? Je serai délicat et ne te jugerai pas, promis juré !_

_Si tu me racontais comment ça se passe chez toi, à Durmstrang ?_

_Ici à Poudlard, tout le monde échange des impressions sur son correspondant. J'ai parlé de toi à Lucius, mon seul ami —enfin, si on peut appeler ça un ami— mais à chaque fois qu'il évoque sa correspondante (une Nippone apparemment exceptionnelle) c'est comme si j'étais transparent. Peu de gens m'accorde de l'importance, sans doute parce que je suis insignifiant, mais un jour, je leur prouverai ma valeur, en devenant un grand Psychomage, je deviendrai indispensable dans toutes les familles de sorciers !_

_Et toi, à quoi te dédies-tu ?_

_Avec mon respect et mon amitié,_

_Camille »_

~Lettre rose~

_« Cher Lucius,_

_Voici ma photo, j'avais envie d'avoir des cheveux couleur turquoise-aigue-marine ce jour-là. Et je me suis fais pousser des oreilles de neko (« chat » en japonais), parce que c'est trop kawai (« mignon »). J'espère que tu apprécies ma tenue de soubrette. Ta photo est géniale, j'adore les hommes aux cheveux longs, surtout blonds. Les Européens me font craquer, même si je trouve que vous avez généralement mauvais goût et que vous n'avez aucun sens de l'honneur. Mais toi, tu as la classe, il faut le reconnaître._

_Dans mon école aussi, c'est plein de Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu as raison, c'est dégoutant ! Pourquoi tous les sorciers ne sont-ils pas comme nous ?_

_Affectueusement,_

_Marisu_

_PS : As-tu une petite amie ? »_

—Matez-moi cette photo ! Dis Hal en lorgnant la photo de Marisu, photo sorcière animée et ensorcelée pour montrer en continu la même séquence, c'est-à-dire montrant la demoiselle à quatre pattes exhibant ses dessous sous sa jupe trop courte et secouant ses seins de manière à les faire rebondir.

—Cius m'a dit qu'on appelait ça du « fan-service », Grommela Draco, Et maintenant, lis ta lettre !

~Lettre blanche~

_« Cher Camille,_

_Tu n'es pas aussi laid que tu ne le dis, en tous cas, comparé à moi, tu es tout à fait potable. Je suis monstrueuse, vraiment. C'est pourquoi je ne t'envoie pas ma photo, j'ai trop honte. Je me sens affreuse, surtout, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans mon corps, comme si c'était celui d'une autre personne. Et je le déteste, comme je déteste mon visage qui ne me convient pas non plus. Je suis vraiment navrée, peut-être que je t'ennuie avec mes soucis. _

_J'accepte de t'aider pour les Potions, si tu as une question, tu n'as qu'à me la poser et je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre. D'ailleurs, je pense un jour enseigner cette matière. Mais sache un truc, les Potions, c'est une affaire de muscles : les élaborer, c'est un combat énergique entre le sorcier et les ingrédients ! Si je suis laide, je peux me vanter d'avoir une forme physique excellente, de gros biceps et des abdos en béton. Je suis la seule qui tourne la cuillère dans mon chaudron avec suffisamment de tonus, les autres sont obligé d'ensorceler les leurs pour qu'elles tournent toutes seules, et la qualité de la potion s'en fait ressentir._

_Aujourd'hui, une peste appelée Greta m'a collé son chewing-gum dans les cheveux, mais dès que j'ai vu mon hibou apporter ta lettre, tous mes soucis se sont envolés. Tu es mon seul ami, même Elena me boude, elle dit que je suis folle, elle ne veut plus m'aider à corriger mes fautes d'anglais, mais je crois que j'ai fait des progrès. J'ai d'ailleurs peur du jour où nous nous rencontrerons, je suis certaine que tu seras déçu par ce que je suis. Mais en attendant, je te dis un grand merci pour tes gentilles lettres._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Sacha »_

~Lettre verte~

_« Chère Marisu,_

_Cette photo m'a donné faim !_

_Comment une simple humaine peut-elle être aussi belle ? Tu ne dois pas être humaine, en plus d'Elfes et de Vélanes, n'y a-t-il pas de dieux grecs dans ta famille ?_

_J'ai hâte que nous nous rencontrions, tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, cette histoire d'échanges, en tous cas, moi, je suis bien tombé !_

_A Poudlard, je m'ennuie fermement. J'avais acheté quelques « joujoux » chez _Barjow et Beurk_, un magasin amusant, pour me divertir, mais le concierge n'arrête pas de me les confisquer. L'autre jour, alors que je cherchais une cachette pour dissimuler de ce mufle ma dernière trouvaille, j'ai découvert une pièce étrange dans un couloir, et je suis certain qu'elle n'était pas là avant ! D'ailleurs, quand des gens que j'avais mis au courant ont tenté de la trouver, ils n'y sont pas parvenus…Pour moi, elle est pourtant toujours là. Suis-je un élu ? Il y a aussi tout un bric-à-brac là-dedans, c'est rempli d'objets insolites, tel un diadème serti, un drôle de miroir, un gros sablier doré avec du sable bleu,…_

_L'andouille de directeur nous a annoncé que nous allions bientôt nous rencontrer, et j'ai hâte d'y être, je meurs d'envie de palper tes petites fesses rebondies !_

_Avec tout mon amour et tout mon désir,_

_Lucius_

_PS : Je n'ai pas de petite amie ! »_

—J'ai du mal à y croire, Dit Draco, Enfin, je me doute bien qu'il a du en aimer d'autres avant ma mère, mais là, je trouve qu'il tombe amoureux un peu vite, ce n'est pas du tout son genre, et puis Lucius Malfoy qui écrit des lettres d'amour, je n'y crois pas, il n'aime que lui !

—C'est parce qu'elle a aspergé ses lettres d'amortencia en y mettant la double-dose ! Répliqua Hermione en humant son tas de lettre (à moitié enchantée par ce qu'elle sentait et à moitié écœurée en sachant de qui ça provenait et à qui c'était adressé), Ton père était probablement en train de planer quand il lisait et écrivait…

—Ron, lis la suivante, Poursuivit Evelina.

~Lettre bleue~

_« Chère Sacha,_

_Ma seule déception est de ne pas avoir reçu ta photo. _

_Je sais que dans la mesure où nous ne sommes que correspondants, nous ne sommes pas des « amis » à proprement parler, mais je suis certain que nous le deviendrons quand nous nous rencontrerons. Dumbledore, le directeur de mon école, a annoncé ce matin que la date avait été arrêtée, c'est le 12 avril. Tu manques de confiance en toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je crois qu'au contraire, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre : nous sommes laids, nous n'avons pas d'amis à part ceux qui nous prennent en pitié —mon Lucius et ton Elena— mais nous sommes très intelligents. Ta manière d'appréhender les Potions est intéressante, mais je ne pense pas être capable de la mettre en application tout de suite : je suis un vrai gringalet, il va falloir que je fasse de la musculation ! _

_Je veux devenir Psychomage, ce sera donc mon boulot d'aider les gens à se sentir mieux. Tu seras ma première patiente, si tu veux._

_Avec toute ma sympathie et mon amitié,_

_Camille, ton ami »_

~Lettre rose~

_« Cher Lucius,_

_Je suis heureuse que nous nous entendions si bien._

_Et cette salle dont tu m'as parlé m'intéresse beaucoup. Pourras-tu me la montrer quand je viendrai à Poudlard ? Tu serais un chou !_

_Pour la peine, je t'offre une autre photo de moi, oui, je ne porte rien du tout, et je m'amuse avec mon petit doigt. Je pensais à toi quand je l'ai prise. J'ai coloré mes cheveux et mes yeux en vert, je crois que tu aimes beaucoup cette couleur, non ?_

_Je frétille d'impatience en attendant le 12 avril._

_Sexuellement tienne,_

_Marisu »_

—Je peux avoir un sac pour vomir ? Demanda Draco.

—La photo n'est pas avec ? Questionna Hal.

—Non, Dit Evelina, Je devine que Lucius l'a gardée autre part…

~Lettre blanche~

_« Cher Camille,_

_J'ai failli pleurer, personne ne s'est jamais montré aussi gentil avec moi._

_J'ai tabassé Elena et Greta, devenue amies pour parler dans mon dos, je leur ai décalié la mâchoire à coup de chaise, bien fait pour elles !_

_Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas être complexée, j'ai décidé de surmonter ma peur et de venir à Poudlard, même si je sais que tu vas être très surpris quand tu me verras._

_Je t'adore,_

_Sacha »_

~oOo~_  
_

—Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Evelina après cette dernière lecture.

—Je ne sais pas quoi commenter en premier, Dit Draco.

—Lucius a mentionné le Sablier, Dit Ron, Madame Taitô est une grosse cochonne et Hélium avait l'air plutôt gentil…

—C'est vrai, Dit Draco, Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une bête noire, mais dans ces lettres, il avait l'air d'être bien sympathique…

—Les gens ont souvent plus de facettes qu'on ne le pense, Dit sagement Evelina.

—Pareil pour Sacha Vilen, Dit Hermione, Oui, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de cette Sacha là, sa manière de parler des Potions l'indique. Elle est venue enseigner à Poudlard pour remplacer le Pr Rogue, sous le nom de Marouchka Petrova, et elle nous a flanqué la frousse à tous…Moi, elle m'a même fait cirer ses chaussures ! Mais là, elle a l'air si fragile à l'intérieur…elle a du bien s'endurcir depuis ! Je devine que Greta et Elena étaient loin d'être les seules à lui faire des misères, elle a été toute seule pendant longtemps…

—Dumbledore l'aurait engagée à cause de son implication là-dedans, vous croyez ? Dit Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête.

—C'est vrai qu'aussi bien Hélium que Petrova ont simplement l'air d'adolescents mal dans leur peau…même si beaucoup d'ados sont comme ça, eux, ils appartiennent vraiment à la catégorie qui aurait tous les droits de déprimer…

—Il est d'ailleurs amusant d'observer la différence entre les deux correspondances, Dit Evelina, D'un côté, Lucius et Marisu, les nantis, rayonnant de bonheur et admirés. Et de l'autre : Camille et Sacha, complexés par leur physiques et seuls sans amis et sans reconnaissance de leur pairs.

—Hélium me fait penser à Peter Pettigrow, Dit Ron : Au départ, c'était un brave type, puis, il a mal tourné, le destin en a fait un opportuniste qui vivait en aidant les parents sang-pur à endoctriner leurs gosses en leur racontant des mensonges !

—Le pire, Ajouta Draco, C'est que je suis en train de me dire que s'il m'a traité comme il l'a fait, C'est peut-être parce que je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, le mec qui se fichait de lui !

Ils levèrent tous les cinq les yeux vers l'ex-Psychomage. Hélium s'était rendu compte de leur présence mais ne semblait pas les reconnaître, il les reluquait d'un air vitreux.

—En fait, c'est triste pour lui, Murmura Hal. Triste et ironique.

—Après le procès, il a filé au Manoir Malfoy, Dit Evelina, Vous étiez en train de fêter votre victoire dans un pub, Alors, il en a profité pour aller voler les lettres de Marisu dans les affaires de Lucius. Il y a ajouté celles qu'ils avaient reçues de Sacha. Il a trouvé l'adresse de celle-ci grâce à un papier sur lequel elle était écrite, je suis un peu sceptique sur cette partie, mais bon…

—C'est l'écrivaine Emy Douçamère qui a du le laisser tomber, Dit Hermione, Sacha est amoureuse de son petit ami et avait essayé de l'assassiner le matin même en lui envoyant des fleurs carnivores —originaires des jardins de Marisu si je ne me trompe pas— et Emy avait passé la matinée à la poste du Chemin de Traverse pour obtenir son adresse. Hélium a eu de la chance de trouvé ce papier.

—D'accord. Après, les seules lettres qu'il lui manquait étaient celles que Lucius avait envoyées à Marisu, qui devaient être au Japon, c'est pour ça qu'il s'y est rendu, je suppose qu'il comptait rassembler un dossier très important sur l'affaire et sans doute espérait-il que cette bonne action rachèterait ses agissements, mais il s'est heurté à Marisu, et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait avant de le balancer à la poubelle comme un vulgaire déchet. Il m'a transmis les lettres après m'avoir expliqué tout ça, pour que je continue sa tâche, et en utilisant ses dernières forces, il a extrait ce souvenir de sa mémoire —Evelina brandit le flacon qui était dans la boîte aves les lettres— et il a perdu connaissance, pour se réveiller dans l'état dans lequel vous le voyez.

Hélium leur sourit et leur fit « coucou » de la main, heureux comme un enfant de trois ans. Evelina se pencha soudainement sur Draco et le scruta d'un regard perçant.

—Mais juste avant de sombrer, il a murmuré…

Draco fronça les sourcils.

—« Dites à Draco Malfoy que je lui demande pardon ».

Le jeune-homme fit silence, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Hélium qui le fixait toujours d'un air niais. Le Dr Clara quant elle regardait toujours Draco avec des yeux émus.

—Vous avez examiné ce souvenir ? Coupa Hermione.

—Oui, Se reprit-elle alors que Ron caressait affectueusement la main de Draco et que Hal donnait une tape amicale dans le dos de celui-ci (qui ne broncha même pas), Oui, je le situe le 12 avril 1970.

—Quoi ? Le jour de la dernière rencontre avec les correspondants étrangers ?

—Oui, et je vous invite à y faire un tour juste maintenant, tout de suite, qu'en dites-vous ?

Tous quatre approuvèrent, bien que Draco regardait toujours Hélium comme dans un état second. Evelina alla chercher une bassine près de l'évier et y déversa le contenu du flacon. Elle plaça la bassine sur une table et ils s'attroupèrent tout autour.

—Vous êtes prêts ?

~oOo~

C'était la Grande Salle de Poudlard, décorée comme pour les grandes occasions. Les élèves étrangers étaient déjà présents et rassemblés devant les portes, comme les premières années avant qu'on ne les répartisse. Ils étaient dévisagés par les collégiens de Poudlard dont certains tendaient le cou pour apercevoir leur correspondant(e) dans le groupe.

Marisu Taitô n'est pas difficile à repérer, pour tout dire, on ne voyait qu'elle, elle changeait de couleur toutes les cinq secondes. Elle portait un ravissant kimono et devait user de son charme de Vélane, car tous les mâles présents la reluquaient avec l'expression intelligente d'un escargot mort mais bavant quand même.

Evelina croisait les bras, après tout, elle avait déjà vu ce souvenir. Hal faisait des tours sur lui-même, examinant Poudlard sous toutes les coutures, et sans doute le comparait-il intérieurement avec l'école andalouse où il avait fait ses propres études. Quant aux trois autres, ils regardaient instinctivement vers la table des Serpentards, où Lucius adolescent se faisait remarquer autant que Marisu, mais c'était surtout par son attitude de m'as-tu-vu qui ne cessait de jeter des regards hautains autour de lui. Hélium fut plus difficile à localiser, petit être recroquevillé à un bout de table, ses cheveux bicolores avaient quelque chose d'étonnant sur sa jeune tête.

—Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! Dit une vieille voix, annonçant que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire un discours.

Le directeur portait une robe-globe terrestre, décorée avec les pays colorés chacun dans une teinte différente et le nom des capitales écrit dedans. Il y avait une tache de moutarde sur Líma. Derrière lui, la table débordait de mets originaires de toutes les nations représentées dans la pièce, et Pomona Chourave, trop affamée pour attendre, s'était jetée sur un plat de fêta.

—Hello, guten tag, gooiedag, bonjour, buenos dias, buon giorno, bom dia, kalistala, zdrazvouïti, jonapót, konichiwa, nihao,…

—Hem…Excusez-moi, Interrompit Marisu, En chinois, on prononce plutôt « nǐ hǎo » ! Voilà, merci…

Tout le monde la dévisagea, comment pouvait-elle avoir le culot d'interrompre Dumbledore ? Mais il lui suffit de papillonner des cils pour que tous soient conquis. Dumbledore sourit d'un air malicieux, l'air de trouver son intervention tout juste amusante, alors qu'à ses côtés, McGonagall semblait outrée. Le directeur poursuivit son introduction polyglotte débouchant sur le fameux discours de bienvenue qui concernait des détails sur le déroulement de la soirée.

—Et pour conclure, Dit-il, Notre marraine de cette année est une ancienne étudiante espagnole qui avait participé à cette échange quand elle avait votre âge, je vous demande d'applaudir Miss Rocío Machaca y Juez !

Rocío arriva, jeune, vêtue d'une robe rouge à pois, la poitrine avantageuse, coiffée d'un élégant chignon de cheveux noirs et portant aux oreilles de grands anneaux dorés sans doute piqués à Esmeralda. Draco fut étonné de constater qu'elle était capable de sourire.

—Dios mío, pelirrojo, tu peux te mettre à parler en continu pour me rappeler que cette femme méga-sexy est ma grand-mère ? Parce que sinon, je vais bander !

—Euh…

Rocío prit la parole, salua l'assemblée et baragouina pour exprimer son émotion d'être là, et du bon souvenir qu'elle avait de sa chère Eileen, dont elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis que celle-ci s'était mariée avec un…(elle voulut dire « hijo de puta » mais préféra s'abstenir de terminer sa phrase).

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'en finir, un petit garçon très brun qui devait avoir l'âge d'Alita monta sur l'estrade et alla tirer sur sa jupe d'un air impatient :

—Mamá, tengo hambre…(2)

Rocío rougit et vociféra en castillan quelque chose qui rappela à Draco quand elle lui apprenait à cuisiner. Le môme sembla indifférent aux aboiements de sa mère et continuait à demander quand il allait pouvoir manger. La salle était hilare.

—Papá…Murmura Hal, C'est mon papa…Je ne l'ai jamais connu, c'était un « client » de ma mère et il ne sait même pas que j'existe !

Il accourut subitement sur l'estrade, entre sa grand-mère et son père, tentant de les toucher.

—Ils ne peuvent pas te voir, abruti, c'est un souvenir ! S'impatienta Draco.

—Je sais bien mais…

Soudain, Rocío flanqua une baffe au Manu enfant qui se mit à pleurer tout en continuant à mentionner l'état de son estomac sans se préoccuper des élèves qui rigolaient de ce spectacle grotesque.

—Excousez-nous, c'est món fils, il n'é pas trrés calme et pas trrés póli…voy a matarte si no dejes de hacer eso!(3)

—Hal, c'est quoi « matarte », c'est le seul mot que j'ai pas compris ?

—Le verbe « matar », « tuer ». Le pronom complément d'objet est accolé à la fin de l'infinitif, pelirrojo, mais…c'est drôle, moi aussi, elle m'engueulait comme ça quand j'étais petit !

—Elle était tellement triste quand son fils est parti que quand elle a appris que tu étais son petit-fils, elle a essayé de recommencer avec toi ce qu'elle n'a pas pu terminer avec lui, Expliqua Clara.

Dumbledore regardait la scène d'un œil amusé, quand Marisu, sans doute mécontente que personne ne la regardait depuis un bout de temps, se manifesta :

—On ne pourrait pas faire taire ce sale gosse ? Je ne suis pas venue pour faire du baby-sitting, j'aimerais qu'on passe directement au moment où je rencontre mon correspondant !

—Et bien, c'est ce qui était prévu de faire, si Miss Machaca n'a rien à ajouter…

Celle-ci fit signe que non et alla se placer à table en tirant Manu par la main. Celui-ci ne manqua pas d'aussitôt s'empiffrer un plat français qui cessa de ressembler à quelque chose dès qu'il se mit à poigner dedans à mains nues.

—Quel horrible gamin ! Grommela Marisu, s'attirant un regard noir de Rocío.

Les élèves se levèrent pour aller accueillir leur correspondant(e), une fille japonaise s'avança en souriant, mais Marisu marcha sur son kimono pour la faire trébucher. Lucius l'accueillit à bras ouverts, et Draco crut un instant qu'ils allaient s'embrasser à pleine bouche en public. Hélium fut un peu plus surpris quand il découvrit Sacha. Il pensa d'abord qu'il s'était trompé de personne, mais quand ils se retrouvèrent être les seuls à ne pas avoir regagné la table, il ne douta plus.

—Mais…une minute…

—Da…euh…oui, voilà, Dit Sacha de sa grosse voix, Je t'ai menti : jé suis oun garrrçon !

—Alors c'est pour ça… ?

—Mais si jé mé souis fais passer pour oune fille, c'est parce que…j'ai toujourrrrs senti que dans mon âme, j'étais oune fille…

—Je…je comprends, eum…mais…

Hélium semblait anéanti. Il fallait dire qu'à force de lui écrire, il était tombé amoureux de Sacha. Mais être amoureux d'un autre garçon, ce n'était pas possible.

Le décor changea brusquement pour laisser place à un couloir vide.

—Hélium a zappé le repas et l'installation des élèves étrangers, Commenta Evelina, Il a du juger que rien d'important ne s'y était passé…

Des pas se firent entendre et Hélium apparut, normal, c'était son souvenir après tout. Il parlait, et sa voix était dure, comme celle que Draco avait connue, alors que quelques minutes avant, elle trahissait une certaine timidité.

—Je suis vraiment désolé, Sacha, mais nous ne pouvons pas être amis…

—C'est parrrrcé qué jé t'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse dé toi ?

—Oui, et arrête de parler de toi au féminin !

—Mais, jé mé sens fille !

—Non, tu es un garçon qui aime les garçons, et ça c'est contre-nature !

—Mais jé souis oune fille prisonièrrrre dans oun corrrps dé garrrçon, mais j'aime lé garrrçons, comme les filles norrrmales !

—Ce n'est pas possible…Tu as un problème…tu as besoin d'un traitement…l'homosexualité est une maladie et…

—Tou né comprrrends pas mon rrraisonement ? Jé souis hétérrro !

Draco soupira.

—Dire que j'étais prêt à lui pardonner, parce qu'il m'avait ému avec ses lettres…mais même à l'époque, c'était un crétin homophobe !

—Bah, il y a pire, Dit Hermione, Quand j'étais à l'école, j'ai connu un gars qui n'arrêtait de m'adresser des insultes racistes : « Sang-de-bourbe » par-ci, « Sang-de-Bourbe » par-là, ça te dit quelque chose ?

—Ce n'est pas pareil ! Répliqua Draco.

—Bien sûr que si !

—Moi, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus comme ça, alors que lui, trente ans après, il est toujours intolérant et borné ! Or, les cons, passé un certain âge, ils sont irrécupérables !

—Hélium n'a pas eu ta chance, c'est tout !

—Quelle chance ?

—Celle d'avoir Pelirrojo ! Dit Hal en serrant Ron dans ses bras, C'est lui qui t'a fait changer, car il rayonne d'énergie positive et rend les autres meilleurs par sa simple présence !

Ron rougissait, incrédule, alors que Hal continuait à le cajoler.

—Toi, pas touch…

—Il a raison, Dit Hermione, Bon, il exagère amplement, mais dans le fond, il a raison : Ron a eu une bonne influence sur toi, c'est à son contact que tu as changé ! Hélium n'a pas eu un Ron pour le remettre sur les rails, lui !

—On voudrait tous avoir un Ron ! Dit joyeusement Hal.

—Je pense que l'expérience avec Voldemort qui voulait l'obliger à tuer Dumbledore a joué aussi, Glissa timidement Ron.

—Granger, si tu…

—Taisez-vous ! Gronda Evelina, Il va se passer quelque chose !

Hélium et Sacha s'étaient figés, ayant entendu des bruits s'approchant d'eux.

—Apollon Picott, le concierge ! Fit Hélium, On n'est pas supposé traîner ici si tard…il faut se cacher !

Il ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta à lui.

—Tiens, curieux, je ne connais pas cette pièce, Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux, Mais c'est un vrai bric-à-brac !

—La salle sur demande ! Dit Hermione, En particulier la pièce où on cache les objets…je vois le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle !

Sacha poussa Hélium dans la pièce et referma la porte sur eux. Une seconde après, Lucius et Marisu arrivaient en rigolant, sa main à lui sur sa hanche à elle, comme un petit couple.

—Beurk ! Prévenez-moi quand c'est fini ! Dit Draco en se cachant les yeux dans les mains.

—Voilà, Dit Lucius, C'est cette porte ! Je suis le seul à ma connaissance, à avoir accès à cette pièce.

—Apparemment, moi aussi, Susurra Marisu alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Moi aussi je suis une élue !

—C'est sans doute parce que nous sommes des êtres supérieurs !

—Quand on sait comment fonctionne cette salle, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de les trouver ridicules et prétentieux ! Dit Ron, sourire en coin.

—Voilà, et donc, pourquoi tenais-tu temps à voir cette pièce ? Demanda Lucius à sa correspondante.

—A cause d'un objet que tu as mentionné dans ta dernière lettre, Expliqua Marisu en inspectant les lieux, Ah, tiens, le voilà ! Aide-moi à l'extirper de là !

Lucius se pressa derrière elle, et à eux deux, ils soulevèrent un immense sablier doré rempli de sable bleuté…

—Mais qu'est-ce que…Qui c'est ces deux-là ?

Apparemment, Hélium et Sacha s'étaient dissimulés derrière le Sablier, ils sortirent de la salle-sur-demande alors que Lucius fulminait à l'idée que deux « profanes » puissent aussi y avoir accès.

—On n'a cru que c'était Picott, on se cachait !

—Faites pas de trace de doigt sur mon Sablier ! Tempêta Marisu.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Ce que c'est ? C'est un puissant artefact magique qui provient du Pérou, pas étonnant que vous l'ignoriez, vous des êtes garçons, donc, plus stupides que moi !

—En rrréalité, jé sousi oune fille prrrisonièrrre dans oun corrrps des garrrçon !

—Oh, tais-toi ! Grogna Hélium.

—Ah ouais ? S'étonna Marisu, Je vois…il te faudrait mes pilules magiques qui font changer de sexe !

—Quoi, tu as des pilules qui font ça ? Fit Lucius.

—Oui…enfin, non. Disons que je viens d'avoir l'idée d'en inventer, mais il faut encore que je le fasse, et ce n'est pas ma priorité.

—Mais, tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver ?

—Bien entendu, parce que je suis…(elle rejeta ses cheveux noirs ébène en arrière dans un geste calculé)…tout simplement merveilleuse !

—Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce Sablier ? Coupa Hélium.

—Inculte ! C'est un Retourneur de Temps, THE Retourneur de Temps ! C'est le seul d'assez puissant pour transporter les gens sur plusieurs années, voir plusieurs siècles ! Les autres sont trop petits, vous savez, les trucs rikiki qu'on met en pendentif !

—Hey ! Fit Hermione.

—D'ailleurs, celui-là est en deux pièces, Poursuivit Marisu en détachant le socle du Sablier, Cette partie amovible s'appelle le Réceptacle, et c'est là où elle se trouve que le voyageur atterrit…dans l'espace, je veux dire, mais bien évidemment, il est préférable de le laisser sur le Sablier, pour apparaître au même endroit dans l'espace.

—Pourquoi veux-tu voyager dans le temps ? Demanda Hélium en sourcillant.

—Pour être immortelle.

—Hein ?

—Elle commence à devenir voldemortienne, Commenta Ron.

—L'immortalité à toujours fasciné les humains, Dit Marisu, Et certains ont trouvé des combines pour plus ou moins y parvenir, comme de boire des élixirs et autres pratiques qui altèrent la physiologie…Moi, je refuse d'abîmer mon corps, alors, j'ai décidé de m'empêcher de vieillir, grâce à la formule suivante :

-Je (M1, pour Marisu 1) vis la première année (A1)

-M1 remonte le temps de 1 an

-M1 transfert ses souvenirs grâce à un système de Pensine à son moi du passé (M2) et puis ce suicide

-M1 revit la même année (A1), en recommençant les mêmes actions, car je consigne tout dans un journal de bord

-M2 vit la seconde année (A2) à la place de M1, et M1 se suicide

-M2 remonte d'un an et échange avec M3 (le temps fonctionne en boucle)

-M3 vit A3 et M2 revit A2 puis se suicide à la fin

-etc.

Du coup, il y a toujours une Marisu qui reste éternellement âgée de 16 ans la première fois qu'elle vit l'année, puis de 17 ans la seconde fois

—J'ai mal au crrrâne !

—Et tu comptes vivre chaque année en double ?

—Oui.

—Et te suicider à chaque fois ?

—Oui, je vais me suicider des milliers de fois et ne jamais mourir, c'est un paradoxe amusant, non ?

—Tu es folle, Dit Lucius, soudain refroidi.

—Quoi ? Dit Marisu en battant des cils, pour le séduire à nouveau.

—Je pense que tu es atteinte du syndrome de Crucheporeuse, Dit Hélium, Ce que tu dis est complètement vide de sens !

—Pardon ? Et t'es qui pour oser me dire ça ? Tu es jaloux de mon talent et de mon ingéniosité je parie !

—Je m'appelle Camille Hélium, je suis un futur Psychomage et je ne t'envie rien, car tu es complètement dérangée du ciboulot !

—Fais gaffe, si tu me cherches, je ne suis pas une gentille, et je vais te le faire regretter…En attendant, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration des incroyables pouvoirs de ce Sablier…je vais me téléporter dix minutes dans le futur…

Elle régla la date au 12 avril 1970, puis régla l'heure.

—Je vais disparaître et vous n'aurez qu'à patientez dix minutes pour que je réapparaisse…et là, vous verrez que ça marche ! Bon, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'actionner, en le retournant, je suppose…

Elle fit basculer l'immense sablier pour le mettre à l'envers, et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose. Le sable s'écoula lentement, mais dès qu'il eut fini de remplir le compartiment du bas, rien ne s'était produit.

—On dirait qu'il y a des ratés, Railla Hélium.

—Attendez, il doit être un peu rouillé de n'avoir plus été utilisé depuis des siècles…

—Non, il ne se passe rien…il est bidon ton truc !

—Mamá, tengo sed… (4)

—Shhhh !

Tous quatre se figèrent.

—On nous espionnait, Maugréa Lucius.

Rocío sortit de sa cachette, derrière une statue de Borbog le Boîteux, en pestant sur Manu qui l'avait suivie et l'avait faite repérer.

—Aha ! Triompha Marisu avec un sourire cruel, Mademoiselle Maracas voulait écouter une conversation qui ne la regardait pas, mais son horrible moutard a tout gâché…c'est pour ça que je hais les enfants, une source de problèmes ! Vous êtes pathétique, mademoiselle, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez aim….wouaaaaïe !

Le talon aiguille de Rocío était à présent enfoncé dans la narine droite de Marisu. Cela rappela à Manu qu'il devait absolument se curer le nez, ce qu'il ne manqua de faire. Rocío poussa la tête de Marisu contre le mur d'une impulsion de cuisse et la foudroyant du regard.

—Né t'avise plous d'insoulter mon fils, perra sucia (5)!

Marisu se dégagea et toutes deux saisirent leurs baguettes, se toisant comme si elles s'apprêtaient à s'étriper. Les trois autres reculèrent.

—Abuela va se battre contre l'affreuse geisha, Murmura Hal.

—Et Cius est bien plus mignon quand il se déguise en Miss Sakura ! Dit Draco d'un ton dédaigneux alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.

—Né touche pas cé Sablier, il né t'appartient pas ! Rugit Rocío.

—Comment ça ?

—Y'a pas ton nom marqué déssous !

—Et alors, ça fait des années que je le cherche, depuis que j'ai appris son existence, et je ne vois pas pourquoi une pauvre fille comme toi va m'empêcher de l'avoir !

—Ce qué jé fais né té regarde pas, mais jé dois lé renvoyer à ses origines, al Perú !

—De quoi ?

—Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dit Hal, Pourquoi Abuela doit s'occuper de ça ?

—Je crois que sa présence ici ce jour-là n'était pas un hasard, Dit Hermione, Marraine du jour des échanges, ce ne serait pas une couverture ?

Evelina hocha de la tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se battre, et il fallait admettre que les deux avaient un certain talent pour les duels de magie. Elles tournaient en cercle en se jetant plusieurs sortilèges violents. Manu lorgnait sa mère, commençant à s'inquiéter pour elle. Il essuya ses doigts pleins de crottes de nez sur Lucius, ce qui ne plut guère à celui-ci, qui saisit le gamin par le col et le menaça de sa baguette. Alertée par son instinct maternel, Rocío tourna la tête, prête à délaisser Marisu pour secourir son petit. Son adversaire profita bien sûr de la diversion pour lui lancer un sort qui l'envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres et elle s'écrasa au pied du Sablier, sans savoir que sa tête avait heurté les commandes manuelles et que les dix minutes programmées par Marisu étaient à présent dix années. Elle se releva en s'agrippant à ce qu'elle put et plaça sa paume sur le verre du Sablier, le faisant basculer alors qu'elle retrouvait l'équilibre.

Et là, ça se produisit. Le décor se mit à gondoler et à tournoyer.

—Euh…ce n'est pas ce qu'Alita avait décrit quand elle racontait son saut dans le temps depuis chez Hermione ?

—Je crois que si : le Sablier est en train d'entrer en action !

Rocío semblait avoir perçu le danger, car elle tenta de fuir. Marisu se jeta sur elle à main nues mais parvint seulement à lui arracher une touffe de cheveux. Rocío prit Manu dans ses bras et somma Lucius, Hélium, Sacha et Marisu de la suivre. Les trois premiers ne se firent pas priés et filèrent jusqu'à l'étage précédent, se précipitant dans les escaliers. Marisu resta plantée là, respirant lourdement, fustigeant les fuyards d'un regard vengeur, les cheveux arrachés à Rocío dans son poing serré. Comme Hélium n'était plus là, les cinq visiteurs ne virent plus ce qui se passa dès que celui-ci n'eut plus Marisu dans son champ de vision, mais ils la devinèrent emportée dans un vortex temporel en hurlant de rage.

Rocío et les autres réapparurent, accompagnés de Dumbledore et de McGonagall.

—Elle a disparu ! Dit Lucius.

—Alita va subir ça ! Dit Ron d'une voix blanche.

—Elle a été envoyée dix ans dans le futur, Dit Hermione en examinant la programmation sur le Sablier. Mais elle réapparaîtra ici, puisque le Réceptacle est toujours là.

—Pas forcément, Dit Draco, en dix ans, on peut l'avoir déplacé.

Dumbledore marcha en arc de cercle pour inspecter les lieux. Lucius semblait sonné : privé de charme amoureux de Marisu qui n'était pas encore capable de le faire fonctionner à travers le temps, il ne semblait savoir où il en était bien qu'une chose lui paraissait claire : sa correspondante avait disparu et les parents d'élèves allaient moyennement apprécier que leurs chères têtes blondes risquent la même chose, et ça, c'était une nouvelle bonne idée pour discréditer Dumbledore et faire interdire les échanges linguistiques avec Poudlard !

Dumbledore examina le Sablier, tripota les commandes.

—Tiens, on dirait qu'il est bloqué…seule la commande « passé/futur » peut être changée, mais la date est bloquée sur le 12 avril et la distance sur dix années…

Rocío lâcha un juron.

—Vous lé saviez, qué cé sablier était ici ?

—Non, Répondit Dumbledore, Et je ne pense même pas avoir déjà vu cette pièce…cette école est décidément pleine de mystères que même moi je ne connais pas…Mais vous, señorita, qu'avez-vous avoir avec ça ?

Elle se renfrogna, comme si elle ne voulait pas cracher le morceau.

—Cela aurait un rapport avec votre métier ? Susurra le directeur.

Elle leva un sourcil.

—Vous saviez pourtant qu'Eileen ne serait pas là…et si je ne me trompe pas, son fils ne commencera sa scolarité que l'année prochaine, ce n'est pas pour lui que vous êtes venue…

Elle crispa la mâchoire.

—Rocío Machaca y Juez, la petite étudiante valencienne qui était venue il y a des années…je ne sais pas tout sur votre destin, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez devenue…une femme très mystérieuse…et j'ai souvent entendu le mot « inominável »…

Cette fois, Rocío ouvrit grand les yeux.

—Je crois connaître la traduction de ce terme, Poursuivit Dumbledore.

—Yé souis désolée, señor, mais yé né peux rien vous dire, ni pourquoi yé souis ici, ni comment yé savais pour lé sablier, ni cé qué yé vais en faire…

—Naturellement, ça ne me regarde pas, ça regarde les gens de votre « corporation » et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, je suppose.

—No.

—Allez vous coucher ! Lança McGonagall aux trois élèves restants.

Hélium dut s'en aller et le souvenir s'arrêta là.

~oOo~

De retour à l'hôpital, les cinq visiteurs tâchèrent de retrouver leurs esprits et d'y mettre de l'ordre. Evelina regarda tour à tour ses quatre jeunes compagnons, et il était difficile de dire lequel d'entre eux avait l'air le plus perturbé : Ron était convaincu que Marisu avait souffert durant le transfert et qu'Alita allait vraiment être traumatisée quand ça lui arriverait; Draco se demandait si son père avait vraiment éprouvé des sentiments pour la Nippone; Hermione, en future spécialiste de la Magie du Temps, était secouée par ses nouvelles découvertes sur le Sablier; et Hal était à la fois décontenancé d'avoir vu son père et d'avoir découvert que sa grand-mère était…

—Ça veut dire quoi « inominável » ? Demanda Ron.

—Ça veut dire « Langue-de-plomb », Répondit Clara, Enfin, c'est plus ou moins la même fonction, mais au Ministère de la Magie espagnol…

—Mais pourquoi elle ne l'a jamais dit ? Explosa Hal, Ni à moi, ni à ma mère, ni à vous Evelina mía, ni au mec qui fait des tortillas du coin de la rue (elle a un faible pour lui !) ?

—Ben, le but du métier de langue-de-plomb, c'est de ne rien dire sur ses activités, discrétion totale, même la famille et les amis les plus proches, on ne leur dit rien, Expliqua Draco, Mais ça explique les passages secrets entre ses bungalows, je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche là-dessous, mais ça…

—Mais…mais pourquoi même pas à moi ? S'entêta Hal.

—Parce que c'est une bonne langue-de-plomb, elle prend ça très au sérieux et elle est aussi muette qu'une tombe !

—C'est pour ça que Dumbledore lui a écrit, Dit Evelina, L'arrivée d'Alita a réveillé cette vieille histoire, alors, il a voulu savoir si elle savait quelque chose. Mais apparemment, elle ne peut rien dire de plus que d'assurer que le Sablier a été rendu au Pérou.

—Qu'est-ce que Marisu est devenue ? Demanda Hermione.

—Elle est partie vers le 12 avril 1980, Dit Ron, Le 12 avril…c'est amusant, c'est aussi un 12 avril qu'Alita est partie…

—Et il s'agit de la même distance : dix ans, Ajouta Draco, En même temps, il l'a dit: le truc est bloqué, sauf la commande « passé/futur »…tant mieux, parce que sans ça, on ne pourrait pas renvoyer Alita dans son époque…

—Dans ce cas, Marisu n'avait qu'à actionner le Sablier en sens inverse…

—Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, Dit Evelina, D'après mes recherches, elle a vraiment disparu pendant dix ans, elle n'a pas pu revenir à son époque. D'abord, parce que le Réceptacle avait bel et bien été déplacé (Dumbledore ignorait qu'il faisait partie du Sablier et a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un autre objet bizarre tombé du bric-à-brac de la salle-sur-demande, n'a pas fait le lien, et a demandé au concierge de le faire garnir devant le bureau du professeur de Potions), mais aussi parce que le Sablier était revenu au bercail, et qu'elle avait tout le Pérou à fouiller pour le retrouver.

—Et aussi parce que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec elle, Fit remarquer Hal, D'ailleurs, ça aussi c'est bizarre : Abuela et Lilita y arrivent, mais avec l'autre vilaine, ça marche pas !

—C'est peut-être parce qu'il faut avoir le cœur pur ? Suggéra Ron.

—Abuela n'est pas vraiment pure…

—Euh…il faut être élu ? Comme avec Excalibure ?

—Je ne crois pas…

—Eh bien, alors…euh…il faut avoir un prénom qui sonne espagnol ? Ce serait pour ça qu'elle s'appelle Alita, pour pouvoir actionner ce machin ?

—Là, Ronald, tu touches le fond !

—Ben, cherche, si t'es si maligne !

—Ou alors, ça marche avec les gens qui ne le font pas exprès, Dit Draco, Alita et Rocío, c'était par accident, alors que Taitô, elle essayait de le faire marcher…

—Mouais…

—Et maintenant, pouvez-vous me résumer ce que vous avez trouvé de votre côté ? Demanda la Psychomage.

oOoOOOoOo

_Manu & Narcissa Adventures_, épisode 3

A Budapest, il n'y avait plus d'essence dans la voiture. Narcissa voulut régler le problème elle-même, et autant dire que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée quand on n'y connaissait rien en trucs moldus. Bien que Manu s'était déjà arrêté pour faire le plein lors de leurs précédentes étapes, sa compagne n'avait pas compris l'objectif de ces haltes et pensait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Mais à présent, comme le bonhomme était parti en quête de goulasch à se mettre sous la dent, elle avait voulu lui faire plaisir et avait naïvement cru qu'un sortilège pourrait aider le véhicule à redémarrer. Le résultat fût que l'engin décolla carrément en pétaradant et en vomissant des flammes violettes par son pot d'échappement, et fit un magnifique vol plané de cinquante mètres pour finir par s'écraser au fond du Danube. Manu ne l'engueula même pas, arguant qu'il avait déjà fait des conneries plus grosses, mais qu'il valait mieux filer avant que les Moldus n'établissent un éventuel lien entre elle et le phénomène peu commun d'une voiture volante et plongeante. Et puis, c'était quand même une voiture volée, c'était pas plus mal de s'en débarrasser.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient clandestinement glissés dans un wagon postal en partance pour Moscou, Narcissa songea, en buvant une bouteille de tokay volée, qu'elle aimait sa nouvelle vie, même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'un jour elle n'aspirerait pas à nouveau au calme. Elle culpabilisait de tous les méfaits qu'ils avaient commis, mais en même temps trouvait cela si grisant ! Manu avait l'alcool joyeux, et elle-même se sentait sur un petit nuage, les neurones embrumés dans les vapeurs éthyliques. Les mains de l'aventurier se firent baladeuses. Elle repensa soudainement à Lucius, et à sa vie avec lui. Une vie en demi-teinte, elle ne se rappelait même plus si elle avait été heureuse ou pas. L'avait-il aimée, au moins ? Et Draco. Son bébé. Elle était partie le rejoindre. Lucius. Envie de l'envoyer paître, celui-là ! Après tout, il était parti sans rien lui dire ! Il méritait bien une punition, et puis, elle avait déjà failli à sa promesse conjugale avec Hal. Un adultère de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Va te faire voire, Malfoy !

Du point de vue de Manu, il avait juste envie parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir les professionnelles hongroises.

Arrivés à Moscou, une surprise les attendait au pied du kremlin.

oOoOOOoOo

De retour dans la maison cachée de Keiko, Ron, Draco, Hermione et Hal furent assaillis par une Tonks pleine d'interrogations.

—Alors, comme ça, vous continuez à envoyer des rapports à Dumbledore ! S'exclama Draco, empêchant la jeune-femme de parler par la même occasion.

—Mais…euh, il nous a obligés ! Minauda-t-elle, Petit cousin…

—Que vous a raconté le Dr Clara ? Demanda Remus, aux côtés de sa femme.

Il semblait légèrement malade.

—On vous le dira uniquement après que Sirius ait reçu un coup de journal sur le museau ! Annonça Draco qui n'avait pas digéré que l'animagus mentionne ses ébats sexuels dans ses compte-rendu à Dumbledore.

Sirius était justement sous sa forme canine, offrant un coussin chauffant, moelleux et fourré aux pieds de Severus qui s'était endormi sur les plantes qu'il analysait.

—On n'a retrouvé Hélium ! Dit Ron, Et on a appris plein de trucs sur le passé de Taitô, et devinez qui était son amoureux quand elle avait dix-sept ans ?

—Je donne ma langue au chat, Fit Remus.

—Installez-vous, on va vous expliquer tout ça, Dit Hermione, Comment vont Ginny et Emy ?

—Beaucoup mieux ! Keiko les a bien soignées, maintenant, elles nous reconnaissent !

—Vous pensez que Taitô aurait pu leur faire la même chose qu'à Hélium ? Demanda Ron.

—Je ne crois pas, sinon, y'aurait plus qu'à envoyer Keiko à l'hôpital pour faire son miracle, si c'était si simple, Dit Hermione.

—Elles ont subi un gland nomble de soltilèges, Dit Keiko, Cela a momentanément blouillé leul mémoile, mais avec du lepos, elles ilont mieux !

—Et Alita et Neis ?

—Là, on n'a pas de nouvelle. Par contre, nous avons envoyé un hibou à Xéno et à Dumbledore, comme ça, ils iront interroger le pharmacien de Londres sur son rôle dans _Aubin & Marie_.

Remus s'approcha de Severus, toujours endormi, et lui secoua l'épaule.

—Severus…

—Grmmllll…?

—Désolé de te déranger, mais…est-ce que tu as pensé à préparer ma potion ? Je sais que tu as beaucoup de boulot, mais c'est bientôt la pleine lune et si la potion n'est pas prête, je constituerai un danger pour tout le monde ici présent…

Rogue sembla émerger d'un rêve.

—Merde ! Grommela-t-il, J'ai la liste des ingrédients ici…

Il retomba aussitôt endormi. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine.

—Il a veillé toute la nuit, Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, Je vais aller acheter les ingrédients, ça lui fera gagner du temps.

—Merci Sirius, Dit Remus.

—Je viens avec toi, Dit Cius, Tu auras besoin d'un guide.

—Et de quelqu'un pour tenir la laisse, Ajouta méchamment Draco.

oOoOOOoOo

Sirius et Cius se mirent en route après qu'Hermione ait résumé l'entrevue avec Evelina. Après ce récit, Ron eut la furieuse envie de retourner dans le laboratoire de Marisu pour trouver des indices qui les mèneraient à Alita, à Neis, ou au Sablier. Surtout après que Ginny, dans un accès de lucidité, eut marmonné quelque chose à propos d'un ascenseur secret dans un vide-linge. Draco, Hermione et Hal se joignirent à lui, et Harry voulut être également de la partie, ce qui fit râler Draco qui n'appréciait pas le fait que Monsieur le Héros se sente obligé de participer à toutes les aventures sans en laisser aux autres. Ron dut le convaincre avec un argument scandaleux:

—Harry est le plus kamikaze d'entre nous, et quelqu'un qui va toujours de l'avant sans crainte peut être utile...

—Ah ouais...par exemple, si on tombe sur un champ de mines, on le laissera se précipiter dedans, comme ça, il les fera toutes exploser et nous on pourra passer après sans danger!

—C'est pas _exactement_ ce que je voulais dire!

A ce moment-là, Sirius et Cius achetaient les ingrédients pour la potion de Remus. Aucun des deux ne remarqua une présence inopportune, planquée derrière des bocaux de foie de crapaud cornu, qui utilisa habilement sa baguette pour échanger la purée de cervelle de triton par du wasabi...

—Tiens, Dit Cius, Ça me fait penser...il fait quoi encore comme métier, le père de Neis?

—Je ne m'en rappelle pas, Répondit Sirius.

Il aurait du.

* * *

(1) Lucius est né en 1954 (et j'ai décidé que Hélium aussi), Arthur en 1950, Molly en 1949, les Maraudeurs et Rogue en 1960. Si les parents de Ron ne lui ont jamais parlé des échanges scolaires, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas juger ça important.

(2) Maman, j'ai faim…

(3) Je vais te tuer si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça !

(4) Maman, j'ai soif…

(5) sale chienne


	37. Frangine

Chapitre trente-quatre : Frangine

_Avril 1991, San Francisco : _

—_C'est une sacrée trouvaille !_

—_N'est-ce pas ? Et nous avons eu de la chance, la dernière fois, les Britanniques l'avaient volé, et caché dans le château de Poudlard…Mais il a été récupéré par la suite, et on racontait que les Péruviens refusaient catégoriquement qu'on vienne s'en approcher, pour éviter un nouveau vol…_

—_Pourquoi ont-ils accepté de nous le confier ?_

—_Parce qu'ils savent que nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, ils connaissent mon nom et sont au courant que je possède un musée d'artefacts magiques, entre mes mains, ce Sablier ne sera pas un larcin honteusement dissimulé au fond d'un château, mais une sauvegarde du patrimoine culturel…et puis ils considèrent notre système de défense plus efficace que le leurs…_

—_D'où il vient, ce Sablier, en fait ? Ce sont les Péruviens qui l'ont créé ?_

—_On n'en est pas sûr, mais il est possible que cela soit un cadeau d'un conquistador sorcier…il devait avoir un truc à faire pardonner, celui-là…_

—_Au moins ça prouve que ce n'était pas tous des pilleurs…Vous comptez l'exposez au grand public ?_

—_Il sera dans une salle surprotégée…et inutile de prévenir la presse, sauf la spécialisée, qui sera plus discrète tout en effectuant la mise à jour de notre actualité._

—_Bien, c'est pas tout, mais il va falloir que je rentre chez moi pour dîner…_

—_Oui, moi aussi, je reviens d'une expédition de plusieurs mois, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma femme et ma fille !_

—_Ouais, au revoir, Ernst !_

—_Au revoir !_

_Ernst prit grand soin d'entourer son acquisition péruvienne des plus grandes protections dont son musée disposait. Ensuite, il sortit dans les rues san-franciscaines et se dirigea vers la sienne._

_Arrivé devant sa demeure, il ne frappa même pas, et entra en lançant un joyeux « C'est moi, je suis de retour ! »_

_Son épouse était en train de cuisiner d'un air maussade. Visiblement, quelque chose la turlupinait au point que même le retour de son mari après plusieurs mois d'absence ne pouvait déclencher sa bonne humeur._

—_Bonsoir, Mildred ! S'exclama néanmoins Ernst en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules._

—_Ouais, salut._

—_Ce voyage était passionnant, figure-toi que j'ai trouvé un…_

—_Ouais, tant mieux pour toi si tu as réussis quelque chose dans ta vie, car on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde ici !_

—_Comment ça ?_

—_Ta fille a échoué au concours de chant auquel je l'avais inscrite !_

—_Mais…est-ce si grave ?_

—_Bien sûr, rends-toi compte : elle n'a été que deuxième ! Deuxième ! Après tous les cours qu'elle a suivis, deuxième !_

—_Mais…c'est bien quand même, elle n'est pas dernière !_

—_Non, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas la meilleure !_

—_Tu ne penses pas que tu lui mets un peu la pression ? Elle n'a que sept ans…_

—_La pression ? Ernst…Tu sais bien que j'ai moi-même étudié la musique et le chant pendant un nombre incalculable d'années, mais je ne suis arrivée à rien…parce que j'ai commencé trop tard ! Si ma mère avait été aussi sensée que moi, elle m'aurait inscrite à des cours dès la crèche, et à l'heure qu'il est, je serais une artiste célèbre et non une femme au foyer dont les rêves ont été brisés ! Neis ne se rend vraiment pas compte de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir une mère qui la pousse ! Si elle ne prend pas l'habitude d'être combattive depuis le début, elle n'arrivera jamais à rien ! Et ça, c'est aussi valable pour les études de magie qu'elle commencera dans quelques années, si jamais elle ramène une note inférieure à 19/20, je…_

—_Papa ! Dit une petite voix._

_Neis avait entendu que son père était de retour, des traces sous ses yeux montraient qu'elle avait pleuré, mais en voyant l'auteur de ses jours, la joie brillait dans ses iris verts. Mildred lui adressa un regard acide :_

—_Retourne dans ta chambre ! Tu es punie ! Je t'ai demandé de réfléchir à ce que tu as fait !_

—_Mais maman…je veux dire bonjour à papa !_

—_Tu es punie ! Tu as sept ans et tu es déjà une perdante ! Comment tu vas faire plus tard, quand je ne serai plus là pour passer derrière toi ?_

_Neis se tut. Elle n'avait ni l'audace ni ne savait que répondre à sa mère. Elle regarda Ernst de manière suppliante, puis tourna les talons, soumise, et grimpa les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre._

—_Mais enfin, Mildred…_

—_Le dîner est servi._

_Ernst soupira. L'envie de parler du Sablier lui était passée._

_Au même moment, Neis était occupée à humidifier son oreiller de larmes chaudes et salées. Machinalement, elle fourra ses mains sous celui-ci, et ses doigts rencontrèrent une feuille de papier. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle avait planqué un truc là, l'autre jour. Un dessin qu'elle avait réalisé, représentant deux petites filles, l'une plus grande que l'autre, et qui serrait sa cadette contre elle dans un geste presque maternel. Neis et Lolita. Lolita, c'était la petite sœur que Neis rêvait d'avoir. C'était dur d'être fille unique, elle n'avait personne avec qui jouer. Même pour étudier la musique, avoir quelqu'un pour s'encourager mutuellement, quelqu'un avec qui faire des duos, ce serait bien mieux. Et puis, si Mildred avait deux filles, peut-être qu'elle diviserait ses exigences par deux, sait-on jamais…Neis était même prête à endurer tous les mauvais côtés d'une petite sœur, comme quand elle vous casse les pieds, vous vole vos affaires, ou copie votre look vestimentaire à la manière d'un clone…parce qu'au moins, elle ne serait plus seule…_

~oOo~

—Hey ! Réveille-toi, grosse truie !

Neis ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal au dos, faut dire que la cellule où elle était enfermée n'avait rien de confortable. Elle reprit conscience d'où elle était, maudit Marisu pour l'odieux piège dans lequel elle l'avait attirée, et maudit Alita de l'avoir tirée du sommeil. Encore que, ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve agréable…

—Fous-moi la paix, mini-crevette, va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !

—Mais il n'y a que toi ici, qui tu veux que z'embête d'autre ?

Neis soupira. Pourquoi Marisu l'avait-elle capturée, d'abord ? Pourquoi elle ? Si elle avait élaboré tout ce plan avec l'inexistante Nao, c'est qu'elle la voulait elle, en particulier ! Mais justement, pourquoi ?

Quand l'égocentrique Nippone était revenue et avait ajouté Alita dans la cellule, elle se posa des questions supplémentaires. La petite lui apprit qu'elle avait trouvé un ascenseur secret dans un vide-linge, avec Tata Dzinny et Miss Emy, et qu'elles avaient découvert une pièce très bizarre. La vilaine madame était venue, et leur avait expliqué que c'était son second appartement, et qu'elle avait torturé un Anglais il n'y a pas longtemps sur son fauteuil bizarre…Et après, elle avait jeté toutes sortes de sorts à Tata Dzinny et à Miss Emy…elles ont essayé de se défendre, mais la vilaine madame était trop forte, surtout que la rouquine avait cassé sa baguette…puis, la vilaine madame a pris Alita par le bras, et l'a enfermée avec la grosse truie… Et pis, ze sais plus !

—Et pis, elle arrête pas de dire que ze suis métis ! Ça veut dire quoi, d'abord ?

—Que tu n'es pas asiatique à cent pourcents…

—Ouais, ben c'est n'importe quoi !

—Faut voir, peut-être qu'un de tes parents biologiques était un scampi, ça expliquerait tu sois une crevette !

—Et toi, ta mère, c'est Peggy la cochonne !

—Ah…pas faux, Dit Neis d'un air amusé, ce qu'Alita ne comprit pas.

oOoOOOoOo

Ce rêve bleu, je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux. Pour moi c'est fabuleux, quand dans les cieux, nous parcourons ce rêve bleu à d…trois ?

Narcissa aurait pu être aux anges. Elle survolait la Terre en tapis volant, moyen de transport magique ultra-rapide qui lui assurerait de retrouver son Dracouninounichet plus tôt que prévu, sans doute le rejoindrait-elle dans quelques heures…

Et puis, il y avait le paysage fabuleux, les steppes de Sibérie et les montagnes de l'Himalaya…elle aurait bien croqué un petit bout de l'Everest ! Le vent fouettait ses cheveux, c'était ça l'aventure !

Et Manu, Manu derrière elle, qui la tenait dans ses bras, son corps chaud plaqué dans son dos, l'empêchant de finir congelée par l'altitude.

Dommage que Sacha Vilen fut également là…

Et qu'aussi bien Manu que Sacha étaient ronds comme des queues de pelle, et empestaient la vodka à trois mètres !

Non, vous n'avez pas manqué un épisode, j'ai fait exprès d'anticiper pour faire style. Mais voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là :

Arrivés à Moscou, Narcissa s'était mise à courir vers le kremlin, parce que l'architecture de ce bâtiment lui donnait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une pâtisserie géante et que cela la faisait beaucoup rire. Elle s'était heurtée au ventre de quelqu'un qui avait des abdos en acier trempé, ce qui avait fait « boum », suivi d'une Narcissa qui zigue-zaguait en se tenant la tête. Manu était arrivé derrière elle, et avait reconnu la femme monstrueuse qu'il avait affrontée le jour du procès avec l'aide Del Tigre. Sauf qu'elle avait encore l'air moins féminine que d'habitude.

— Vous êtes vachement poilue, Avait Dit Manu.

—T'es pas mal non plus dans le genre ! Avait répliqué Narcissa.

— C'est quoi votre excuse pour avoir une aussi belle moustache ? Avait repris l'aventurier.

Sacha fut d'abord réticente à révéler la vérité, après tout, Manu, elle ne l'aimait pas ! Néanmoins, avec un peu d'insistance, et quelques questions très pertinentes posées par Narcissa, elle avoua qu'elle était un homme, qu'elle prenait des pilules magiques qui lui donnaient temporairement une morphologie féminine, mais qu'elle, enfin il, était à court. La personne qui les fabriquait vivait au Japon, et il comptait s'y rendre pour s'en procurer d'autres. Le mot « Japon » fit « tilt » dans la tête de Narcissa, qui vit là une occasion de retrouver Drackininou plus vite. Elle demanda à Sacha de les prendre avec lui. Un « niet » catégorique fut la réponse. Narcissa eut alors une idée :

—On va faire un jeu, et si vous perdez, vous devrez nous emmener avec vous !

—Quel genrrre dé jeu ?

—Un concours de celui qui boit le plus de vodka !

—Ha ha ha ! Da, c'est d'accord, da !

—Hem…Fit Manu, Tu es au courant que tu possèdes une résistance à l'alcool plutôt faible ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de défier un Russe à ce jeu-là ? Tu vas perdre !

—J'ai jamais dit que ce serait moi le challenger…

—Quoi ? Attends…

—Ben ouais, tu clames haut et fort que tu n'as pas de nationalité précise…donc, quelque part, tu es un peu de tout, y compris un peu russe…

Manu soupira.

—T'as de la chance, tu trouves les bons arguments.

Ils se rendirent donc dans une taverne. Narcissa commanda un simple thé. On lui servit du thé à la vodka. Manu et Sacha commencèrent alors à vider les verres d'alcool pur qu'on leur présenta. Au bout d'un moment, ils étaient tous les deux complètement pétés, impossible de dire lequel avait gagné tant ils étaient dans le même état, mais Sacha en était au point de ne plus se rappeler exactement l'enjeu. Narcissa se contenta de lui dire : « Et maintenant, on va Japon tous ensemble ! » et elle obtint le « Da ! » tant espéré.

Sacha les emmena chez lui en titubant, et leur présenta sa grand-mère, sa « baboushka », qui leur remit un tapis volant qu'elle avait hérité d'un arrière-grand-oncle passionné par les pays du Proche Orient. Et nos trois lascars s'envolèrent vers un rêve bleu aux vapeurs éthyliques.

Narcissa regardait les montagnes. Elle calcula qu'ils devaient être en train de survoler le Tibet. Oh, un yéti ! Moins poilu que Manu et Sacha en tous cas !

oOoOOOoOo

—Marisu…ça fait seulement deux jours que je te connais, mais j'ai déjà envie de t'aplatir la gueule comme un pancake !

—Tu as pris notre fille !

—Et notre chanteuse !

—Et même quand Hélium essaie pour la première fois de sa vie de faire une bonne action, il faut que tu gâches ça ! Si c'est pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, ça ?

—Bref, on va te botter le train !

—…

Tous cinq étaient alignés sur le seuil de l'hôtel-laboratoire, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Harry et Hal, dans les starters, prêts à en découdre avec leur ennemie protéiforme…

—J'ai pris la Cape de Harry, Dit Ron.

—Quoi ? Répliqua ce denier, Mais, on n'y tiendra jamais à cinq ! Déjà à trois, on a du mal, depuis qu'on a grandi !

—Il n'a jamais dit qu'on l'utiliserait à cinq, Dit Draco.

—Oui, mais…

—Ron et moi l'utiliserons pour pénétrer dans les appartements privés de l'autre charogne, et vous trois, vous…vous occuperez de la distraire…

—Mais mais…mais pourquoi ce serait nous qui ferions le sale boulot ?

Draco soupira et planta un regard féroce dans les yeux de Harry.

—Potter, dois-je te rappeler que ta carrière de héros est terminée ? Laisse-la place aux autres et arrête de chercher à être toujours sur le devant de la scène ! T'as eu ton heure de gloire, maintenant, laisse-nous avoir la nôtre…

—Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est aider !

—Et alors ? Tu nous aides en faisant diversion. A moins que…je vois…tu penses que Ron et moi on n'est pas assez doués pour réussir sans ton incroyable de talent ? T'es gonflé, tu ne serais jamais arrivé à rien si Ron n'avait pas été à tes côtés ! Il t'a aidé mais c'est toujours toi qu'on a acclamé pendant qu'il restait dans l'ombre et que personne ne reconnaissait sa participation ! Et là, tu veux que ça continue ? Et c'est moi qui suis sensé être un égoïste, non mais tu t'es regardé ?

—Malfoy, ce n'est pas du tout, ça, c'est que…

—C'est quoi alors ?

—Il fait beau aujourd'hui, Dit Hermione.

—Très beau, Dit Hal.

Ron intervint :

—Harry, s'il te plait…il s'agit d'Alita, tu ne crois que c'est à moi et à Draco qu'il revient d'aller la sauver ?

—Ce n'est pas parce que je suis juste « Tonton-Super-Harry-Cervelle de-Méduse » que je ne me sens pas aussi concerné que toi par son sort !

—Mais il n'y a que deux places sous la cape…il faut bien choisir…

—C'est la Cape de mon père…

—Mais t'es vraiment une tête de mule, Potter ! Vociféra Draco.

—Baissez d'un ton, s'il vous plait, Suggéra Hermione, A moins que vous ne vouliez être repérés avant qu'on ait pu mettre en place la moindre stratégie…d'ailleurs, cette diversion, en quoi consisterait-elle ?

—Moi, je sais ! Dit Hal, on arrive en courant devant Marisu, on lui dit qu'elle est moche, qu'elle ressemble à une merde de Troll et qu'elle a la même odeur, et puis on lui tourne le dos, on abaisse nos frocs et on lui montre nos fesses en faisant « nananananère ! ». Alors elle va reculer en titubant et se prendre les pieds dans un des yuccas qui garnissent l'entrée, et puis…

—Je te le dis tout de suite, je ne montre à personne cette partie de moi ! Dit Hermione, Sauf peut-être à Blaise…

—Ah ben…oh, et puis, c'est vrai que Pelirrojo va filer super vite, il n'aura pas le temps de reluquer mon cul…

Draco leva sa baguette et trois secondes plus tard, un pot de fleur tomba du ciel et atterrit pile sur la tête de Hal.

—J'ai toujours dit que ce mec était un empoté, Maugréa-t-il, Ron n'éprouve aucun intérêt pour ton derrière, d'accord ? Et maintenant, revenons-en au Balafré…

—Harry, s'il te plait, fais diversion, ou fais le guet, mais laisse-nous…

—Faire le gay, ça vous ressemble plutôt, non ?

—Potter, tu veux un géranium dans la gueule, toi aussi ?

—S'iiiiil teeeeeuuu plaaaaiiiit ! Fit Ron en adressant à son meilleur ami ses plus magnifiques yeux de chaton en mal d'affection.

—D'accord…

—En fait, ça sert à rien, Dit Hermione en regardant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Marisu n'est pas dans l'entrée, la voie est libre…

—…

—…

—…

—Bon, alors, on y va ? Ou vous voulez encore perdre votre temps à vous bouffer le nez ?

En silence, ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le premier étage, où se situait l'appartement de Marisu ainsi que le local de surveillance.

—Potter m'a vraiment énervé ! Souffla Draco à Ron, Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as du enduré quand tu souffrais d'être toujours dans son ombre, et que même encore maintenant, il ne pense qu'à encore te voler la vedette ! On te traite de jaloux, mais là, son comportement te donne raison !

—Oh, je ne pense plus que j'envie Harry, Répondit le rouquin, Vois-tu, je ne sais pas si tu vas le prendre comme un compliment, mais tant pis : tu es pire que Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les détraqueurs, la pierre philosophale, le basilic et tout et tout réunis. T'aimer semble être la plus grande de toutes les aventures !

Draco resta perplexe. La porte de l'appartement était devant eux.

—Allez…on va sans doute trouver des indices qui nous mèneront à Alita ici…

Hermione était à côté du local de surveillance dont la porte était ouverte. Machinalement, elle regarda à l'intérieur et lorgna les écrans.

—Il y a quelqu'un dans la serre ! Chuchota-t-elle à Harry qui était devant elle.

Le binoclard se retourna, et Hal l'imita. Ron et Draco, en revanche, avaient déjà franchi la porte.

—Mais…c'est Narcissa Malfoy! S'exclama Hermione en regardant de plus près.

Elle voulu jeté un œil à Draco pour voir ce qu'il pensait de la présence de sa mère dans la serre de Marisu, mais lui et Ron avaient disparu dans l'appartement, dont la porte refusa de s'ouvrir après le passage des deux garçons, comme si on l'avait ensorcelée.

—Il y a aussi Manu, Remarqua Harry, provoquant une grimace de dégoût chez Hal.

—Et il y a aussi…

Hermione lâcha un petit cri aigu. Sacha Vilen lui faisait toujours cet effet.

oOoOOOoOo

Severus était encore un peu fatigué. Aussi, il ne remarqua pas que ce qu'il prenait pour de la purée de cervelle de triton était en réalité du wasabi, puisque quelqu'un avait joué un sale tour à Sirius et à Cius quand ils étaient allés l'acheter.

—Voilà ta potion, Lupin !

—Merci !

Voilà qui éviterait à nos amis d'avoir à composer avec un loup-garou incontrôlable en plus de leurs ennuis actuels.

Enfin non, évidemment.

oOoOOOoOo

Lux ronronnait sereinement pendant que sa maîtresse prenait son bain. L'eau agrémentée de lait de femelle hippogriffe ruisselait sur les magnifiques épaules de Marisu, alors qu'elle marinait dans son bain parfumé, dans lequel flottaient des fleurs des champs. La baignoire avait les dimensions d'une piscine et trois geishas en habit traditionnel jouaient du shamisen, du koto, ou récitaient de la poésie pendant que deux autres aidaient à la toilette de leur terrible patronne qui se prélassait en leur répétant qu'elle était une personne parfaite, des fois qu'elles l'oublieraient.

Celle-ci se décida à émerger du bain, et les deux esclaves vinrent lui enfiler un peignoir en éponge rose. Des sortilèges de magie furent utilisés pour la sécher et pour démêler ses cheveux, qui étaient à ce moment là noirs et coupé au carré. Lux observait le manège de ses yeux aux pupilles verticales. Marisu s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, et exigea un maquillage digne de la reine égyptienne avec qui elle était de toute évidence en train de se comparer. Alors qu'on lui appliquait du khôl autour des yeux, son homme de main Fujiyoshi frappa à la porte. Elle l'autorisa à entrer et il expliqua que des intrus avaient fait leur apparition.

Elle congédia ce fidèle toutou et son humeur changea. Des intrus, comment osaient-ils ? C'était encore cette bande de jeunes, les deux pédés de la gamine et leurs amis !

Mais qu'importe, cette bande de gugusses ne pourraient rien contre elle, car elle était trop intelligente pour eux. Comment ces guignols pourraient-ils la vaincre ? Ils voulaient jouer ? Pas de soucis: elle était forte en jeu, grâce à son QI de plus de 300 ! Ils allaient être la risée du monde entier !

Et puis d'abord, que voulaient-ils ? Récupérer les deux filles ? Se venger pour ce qu'elle avait fait à la rousse et à la folle au chapeau ? Ou alors voulaient-ils lui dérober son précieux Sablier, qu'elle avait gagné si honnêtement en kidnappant la fille d'Ernst Darling. _«Si vous voulez la revoir vivante…»_

Marisu se rappela le jour où elle avait découvert l'existence de ce Retourneur de Temps exceptionnel, inégalable. Elle l'avait trouvé après de longues recherches dans des grimoires anciens et avait de suite eu envie de le posséder. Le grimoire en question concernait la magie sud-américaine, et il était dit dans un paragraphe qu'au Pérou ce trouvait le seul Retourneur de Temps assez puissant pour voyager sur plusieurs années. C'était un cadeau d'un conquistador espagnol au nom inconnu, mais depuis longtemps, Marisu le soupçonnait d'être l'ancêtre de Rocío « la pute » Machaca. La Sablier avait un fonctionnement assez mystérieux, et Marisu songeait qu'elle seule possédait l'intellect et les nerfs assez solides pour l'utiliser. En poussant plus loin ses recherches, elle apprit que les Anglais l'avaient volé…Maudits Rosbeefs ! Ça ne l'étonnait pas, les Européens étaient tous des abrutis qui n'avaient pas le raffinement des Asiatiques ! Europe = beurk !

Et puis, une chose inespérée arriva : Lucius Malfoy. Cet Anglais, ce serait l'exception qui confirmerait la règle ! D'abord, parce qu'il avait vu le Sablier dans son école. Ensuite, parce que, Marisu éprouva un sentit inconnu pour lui : l'amour !

Après tout, quand elle serait couronnée Reine des Abeilles, elle aurait quand même besoin d'un Bourdon pour la butiner de temps à autres ! Lucius était parfait : distingué, raffiné, habillé à la mode dandy décadent…et surtout il pensait comme elle, à savoir que la majorité des humains étaient des déchets indignes de lever les yeux vers des créatures sublimes et divines comme lui.

Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu…cette Rocío avait tout gâché et Marisu s'était retrouvée en 1980 ! Reprenant ses esprits, elle avait pris l'apparence d'une élève de Poudlard pour sortir du château discrètement. Elle s'était ensuite rendue au Manoir Malfoy, pour que son amour lui vienne en aide. Mais qui vint ouvrir à la porte où elle frappa ? Une blondasse engrossée ! Narcissa, l'épouse de Lucius, sur le point de mettre bas le petit héritier ! Marisu la détesta immédiatement. Comme son Lucius avait-il pu la remplacer par cette Anglaise si laide et si peu parfaite ? La blonde eut un sourire gentil et l'invita à boire une tasse de thé, car elle la prenait en pitié. En pitié ! On ne prenait pas Marisu Taitô en pitié, c'est elle qui trouvait les autres pitoyables, nom d'un dragon ! Quand Lucius la vit et la reconnut, il pria la blonde de les laisser. Il expliqua à Marisu qu'après dix ans, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, qu'il ignorait qu'il la reverrait, et que maintenant qu'il avait établi sa vie avec Narcissa, elle devrait en disparaître…

Néanmoins, il avait conservé ses lettres, peut-être y avait-il un espoir ?

Elle déambula à Londres, seule et abandonnée. Elle voulut écrire à ses parents, mais elle apprit qu'ils étaient morts de chagrin de ne plus la voir. Tout le monde l'avait oubliée au Japon, et dans le reste du monde. Elle fut recueillie par Mr Aubin, pharmacien du Chemin de Traverse, qui prit soin d'elle, même s'il espérait surtout la troncher. D'ailleurs il y arriva, et elle était consentante. Elle décida d'en faire son associé pour son nouveau projet, qu'elle baptisa _Aubin & Marie_. Il fallait qu'elle se relève.

Une année plus tard, en 1981, son entreprise commença à décoller, mais personne n'y prêta attention, car la presse sorcière était obnubilée par un bébé anglais qui avait vaincu un puissant mage noir… « Crétin de bébé ! » Maugréa-t-elle, « Mon laboratoire de cosmétiques est bien plus impressionnant que ça ! Puis moi quand j'étais bébé, j'ai composé une symphonie. Dans ta face Mozart !»

Elle caressa la tête de Lux, son fauve de compagnie. Celui-ci sortit une langue fourchue et ronronna.

L'année précédente, _Aubin & Marie_ se portait bien. Mais pour autant, elle n'avait pas oublié le Sablier. Comme une maniaque, elle avait épluché la presse de manière à trouver le moindre indice qui la mènerait à lui, et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit, sur une page discrète, que le musée d'Ernst Darling l'avait accueilli parmi ses collections, mais qu'il était surprotégé. En recherchant des informations sur le bonhomme, elle trouva une photo de lui avec sa femme et sa fille…une si mignonne gamine, ce serait dommage qu'elle se fasse enlever lors d'un séjour à l'étranger, hein ?

Une des servantes lui passa des bracelets d'or aux poignets. Ernst lui avait répondu. Le Sablier allait bientôt être à elle ! Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de le faire fonctionner. Pour ça, elle avait trouvé une astuce, mais dans le cas où ça ne marcherait pas, Alita serait son plan de secours, puisque celle-ci était déjà parvenue à faire fonctionner le Sablier, elle pourrait sans doute recommencer.

Ainsi donc, Marisu voyait une nécessité de garder Alita en vie, elle ne la donnerait pas à manger à Lux ! Par contre, les autres…

Parée comme Cléopâtre, Marisu s'apprêta à donner une leçon bien sentie à cette bande de jeunes idiots qui avaient osé la défier.

« Vous me faites marrer, les guignols, là ! Je ne suis pas une gentille, vous allez pleurer !»

oOoOOOoOo

Ron et Draco se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Marisu.

—Ça ressemblait vraiment à ça la première fois qu'on est venus? Dit Ron.

—Je ne crois pas, non...elle a changé la déco?

—Je ne me rappelle pas qu'un immense plat de sushis était sur la table...

—Il y en a pour une armée, c'est quand même pas elle toute seule qui mange ça?

—Je ne crois pas, et puis...elle se nourrit exclusivement de chair humaine, non? Du coup, je me demande à quoi il sont fourrés, ces sushis...

—On va voir...

Draco s'approcha de la table et saisit un sushi qu'il fourra en bouche.

—J'adore ces petits trucs, faut absolument que j'apprenne à en faire...

Il avala et se resservit.

—Quand j'aurais mon restaurant, Marmonna-t-il en mastiquant, Je l'aménagerai en plusieurs salles, chacune avec une ambiance différente propre à un pays, où je servirai de la cuisine traditionnelle de ce pays...Je suis en train de m'imaginer ma salle japonaise, là...

Il enfourna un troisième sushi.

—Tu as l'air de vraiment aimer ça...Dit Ron amusé, Mais euh...vas-y mollo!

Draco était en train d'essayer de faire entrer trois sushis dans sa bouche.

—Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis un morfale! Oh, du saké! Hé hé, elle nous doit bien ça, l'autre mégère, qu'on lui pique sa bouffe et son alcool!

Ron se servit un verre de saké alors que Draco semblait incapable d'arrêter de se bourrer de sushis.

—On devrait peut-être chercher des indices, Dit Ron après avoir vidé le verre et en s'en resservant un autre.

Il le but aussi vite que le précédent et versa un troisième. Draco se goinfrait véritablement de sushis. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans parler, l'un mangeant et l'autre buvant. Finalement, Ron reprit la parole alors que la tête commençait à lui tourner.

—Tu manges n'importe comment...le mythe du Draco raffiné vient de s'écrouler, là...

—Peux plus m'arrêter, gloups miam! Dit Draco entre deux bouchées.

—Moi non plus, slurp! Hic!

—M'croit qu'elle a mis...miam... des addictifs dans les suhis!

—H! Dans le saké aussi...c'était un piège! On s'est fait avoir comme des...oh, la bouteille est vide, j'en veux une autre, j'en veux une aaaauuuutre!

Ron s'agita. Il vit une autre bouteille et courut jusqu'à elle, mais il perdit l'équilibre et trébucha. Draco se tenait à présent à genoux sur la table et amenait les sushis à sa bouche à toute vitesse.

oOoOOOoOo

Une fois sur le toit, Harry, Hermione et Hal se précipitèrent sur le trio incongru qui avait fait irruption dans la serre. Sacha époussetait son tapis volant en le tapotant de ses grandes mains. Apparemment, l'atterrissage ne s'était pas fait en douceur, car Narcissa avait des feuilles et des herbes plein les cheveux, et un grand trou était visible dans la vitre de la serre. Manu avait eu moins de chance que les deux autres, il était tombé dans…

—Le monde entier est un cactus, il est impossible de s'asseoi-a-a-a-a-ar !

—Bien fait, grand couillon, Dit Hal.

—Attends voir, mariquita, tu veux aller dans la fosse aux cactus ? Parce que je peux t'y jeter la tête la première !

—Oh, la barbe, vous deux ! Gronda Hermione, Narcissa…vous allez bien ?

—Oui, oui…où est Draco ?

—Et bien…euh…

—Pourquoi vous êtes venue ? Dit Harry, Et qu'est-ce que l'autre monstre fait avec vous ?

—Ne parle pas comme ça de Petrova, Harry, Dit Hermione, Je t'ai expliqué qu'elle est comme ça à cause de blessures passées…

—Tu veux dire « il » ?

—Où est Draco ? Répéta Narcissa.

—En fait, Commença Hal, Il…euh…les gars ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—C'est quoi cette bestiole qui nous regarde avec… gourmandise ?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait et virent une étrange créature de la taille d'une panthère, à la silhouette féline, mais couverte d'écaille verdâtres et pourvue de yeux jaunes aux pupilles effilées, et d'une langue fourchue. Narcissa se jeta dans les bras de Manu qui manqua de retomber dans le bac à cactus.

—Un ophiopard, Dit Hermione, Mi-félin, mi-reptile…

—C'est anthropophage ?

—Euh…oui !

—Je crois qu'on va devoir courir.

—Ce n'est pas la peine, Dit une voix, Il n'attaquera que si je le lui ordonne…

Marisu apparut, et Hal et Manu manquèrent d'éclater de rire devant sa tenue.

—Lux a faim, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de le nourrir…

—C'est qui celle-là ? Fit Manu.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai attrapé dans mes filets ? Poursuivit la Nippone, Alors, il y en a que je connais et d'autres non…Sacha…tu viens pour tes pilules, je suppose ? Tu vas devoir patienter, car comme tu peux le constater, je suis un peu occupée…Alors, il y a aussi Harry Potter…ce minable de Harry Potter…comment le monde sorcier a-t-il pu porter en héros un être aussi peu talentueux ? Quand je pense qu'il t'a fallu dix-sept ans pour te débarrasser de ce loser de Voldemort…moi, je l'aurais battu comme ça !

Elle claqua des doigts d'un air négligent.

—Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait, si c'était si facile pour vous ? Répliqua amèrement Harry.

—Ensuite, il y a deux des guignols à qui j'ai loué un appartement, mais je ne les connais pas vraiment(elle désigna Hal et Hermione)…et puis il y en encore deux autres que je n'ai jamais vu, du moins, il me semble…Qui êtes-vous ?

—Je suis une future spécialiste de la Magie du Temps !

—Je suis le sextoy de Ron !

—Je suis un aventurier qui parcoure le monde en quête d'expériences extraordinaires à vivre !

—Je suis la mère de Draco Malfoy, rendez-moi mon bébé où ça va chauffer !

—La mère de Draco ? S'étonna Marisu, La bécasse qui m'a volé mon Lucius ?

—Mais qu'est-ce que vous racont…

Narcissa se tut. Elle avait reconnu la jeune-fille qu'elle avait trouvé sur le seuil il y a une vingtaine d'années de cela.

—Je ne sais pas comment vous avez survécu à mon algue tueuse, mais vous n'échapperez pas longtemps à votre sort !

—L'algue tueuse ? Vous voulez parlez de celle qui m'a attaquée dans ma baignoire ?

—Mais oui ! Dit Hermione qui venait de comprendre, Cette dingue est la créatrice des produits _Aubin & Marie_, et on croyait que cette algue était un accident du à un manque de soin dans la fabrication, mais…c'était donc à dessein ? Vous vouliez assassiner Narcissa pour la punir d'être mariée à Lucius ?

—Je trouve qu'être mariée à Lucius est déjà une punition en soi, Dit Harry.

—Hum…Fit Marisu, Quand j'ai découvert le nom de Malfoy dans le registre des commandes pour la Grande-Bretagne, je me suis penchée dessus, et oui, j'en ai profité pour essayer de la tuer…C'est une chance pour elle qu'elle ait survécu ! Mais la prochaine fois, je ne la raterai pas !

Narcissa prit peur et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

—Vous êtes une saleté ! Et Draco, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? Et Ron ? Et Alita ?

—Vous savez quelle heure il est ? Dit Marisu avec une fausse voix enfantine qui rappelait Ombrage, Il est l'heure de donner à manger à Lux !

—Quoi ?

—Vas-y, mon tout beau, taille-toi un festin !

Lux bondit sur la personne la plus proche de lui, à savoir Hermione. Celle-ci fouilla sa poche pour trouver sa baguette. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire, des tiges jaillirent devant elle et encerclèrent le fauve pour le ligoter. Hal se tenait devant le bac de _ros innodians_, les plantes qu'il pouvait contrôler, et leur avait ordonné de se porter au secours d'Hermione.

—Oh, non, mon bébé ! Hurla Marisu.

—Couchée, sale bête! Dit Hal alors que Lux s'écrasait à ses pieds, saucissonné comme un gros chorizo à la viande de crocodile.

—C'est quoi, ça, maricón ? Dit Manu en voyant le phénomène.

—Ça ? Je sais pas, mais je suis le maître de ces plantes, mouhahaha !

—Comment ça se fait ? Fit Marisu.

—Attaquez Manu ! Ordonna Hal pour plaisanter.

Les fleurs se dirigèrent vers leur cible, mais Manu eut le réflexe de dire « Non, foutez-moi la paix ! » et les plantes s'immobilisèrent.

—Hein ?

—Hein ?

—Attaquez Hal !

Les tiges se dirigèrent vers Hal.

—Et non, pas moi, lui !

Les tiges se dirigèrent vers Manu.

—Manu aussi contrôle ces plantes, Dit Hermione.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Gémit Narcissa.

—Comment pouvez-vous donner des ordres à mes plantes ? Beugla Marisu, A moins que vous ne soyez…

Distraitement, Manu fourra son index dans son nez, et elle le reconnut.

—Nom de moi ! Tu es…le petit garçon…le fils de cette garce de Rocío…

—Comment ça, « Rocío » ? Dit Hal, Quelle Rocío, d'abord ? J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de Rocío Machaca y Juez, parce que si vous la traitez encore de garce, je vous sodomise avec un cactus !

—Et d'où tu connais ma mère, maricón ?

—C'est ma grand-mère, cabrón !

—…

—…

—Ta grand-mère ?

—Ta mère ?

—Tiens, ils vont enfin comprendre, Dit Harry d'un air las.

—Et dire que Luna et les autres ne sont pas là pour le voir, Ajouta Hermione, C'était eux qui s'amusaient à voir combien de temps il leur faudrait pour le remarquer…

Hal et Manu se regardaient comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Manu fut le seul à parler :

—C'est vrai que…tes yeux…tes yeux bleus…cette prostituée…Satin qu'elle s'appelait…Oh, mais non, c'est pas possible ! Non, non, non ! Je ne peux pas avoir un fils aussi tarlouze ! J'savais bien que t'étais un hijo de puta…et un bâtard…mais en plus, t'es un résidu de préservatif troué !

Hal ne parlait pas. Il avait le regard éteint.

—On dirait qu'il a un bug, Dit Harry, Comme une erreur dans son disque dur…il affiche un écran bleu…peut-être qu'il faut le débrancher…

—C'est pas un ordinateur !

—Mais si Hermione, HAL-9000 est un ordinateur !

—Tout le monde n'a pas vu ce film, alors arrête !

—Rhôôôooo !

Marisu retroussa son nez de dégoût. Des Espagnols. Elle détestait les Espagnols, oh, pas autant que les Anglais, mais quand même. Puis ces deux-là, c'était le fils et le petit-fils de la garce qui lui avait gâché dix ans de sa vie !

—J'ai rencontré Rocío, Dit-elle, en 1970, et toi, le poilu, tu étais là aussi…

—M'en souviens pas…

—Elle m'a fait perdre un temps précieux…

—Ouais, je sais, Dit Hal, Et puis, elle était bien plus sexy que vous !

—C'est pas vrai, je suis la plus sexy du monde, d'abord ! Mais avant de la quitter, je lui ai arraché une mèche de cheveux, et je m'en suis servie pour créer une nouvelle race végétale à base de son ADN…_ros innodians_, ça ne vous dit rien ?

—Nan, on comprend pas le latin !

—L'espagnol, c'est du latin !

—Ouais, mais depuis l'Antiquité, mais ça a évolué !

—Je dirais plutôt régressé, mais « ros innodians » signifie « rosée casse-pied »… « rocío machaca »…

—Ça porte le nom d'Abuela ?

—Voilà qui explique pourquoi ils peuvent tous les deux la contrôler, Chuchota Hermione, La plante reconnaît l'ADN Machaca…Mais…à quoi ça sert, cette expérience, au juste ?

—A savoir si ça marche ? Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

—Va savoir avec cette folle, elle en est bien capable…

—Pardon ? Qui tu traites de folle, petite idiote mal coiffée ? T'as un diplôme de psychomage ? Non ? Alors tu n'es pas autorisée à me diagnostiquer folle !

—Et vous, vous avez un diplôme de coiffeuse ? Répliqua Hal, Non ? Alors, vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'Hermione est mal coiffée !

oOoOOOoOo

—Je n'aurais jamais du croire cette soi-disant Nao, Se plaignit Neis désespérée, En fait, j'aurais même pas du suivre Théodore quand il est venu me chercher pour m'emmener aux Royaume-Unis…il ne m'est rien arrivé de bon depuis !

—Chochotte ! Commenta Alita.

—Oh, toi, ça va, la crevette ! Depuis que je vous ai rejoins, j'ai surtout été critiquée et incomprise : Manu se fiche de ma gueule à tout bout de champ, Hermione n'arrête pas de me faire la morale et de me traiter comme si j'étais une gamine de sept ans…

—Hey !

—Et toi, tu n'es pas sympa avec moi alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

—Paskeuh t'es une grosse truie, grosse truie !

—Mais enfin, quand je suis arrivée, la première chose que tu as faite en me voyant, c'est te conduire comme une peste alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas ! Je sais que tu connais la Neis du futur, mais pour moi, c'était la première fois, alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi on se déteste alors que je ne t'ai encore rien fait, ça m'avancerait un peu !

—C'est paskeuh c'est mon rôle.

—Comment ça ? Quel rôle ?

—Le rôle d'une petite sœur.

—…

Un bref souvenir de Lolita revint à Neis comme un flash.

—Petite…sœur…

—C'est toi, dans le futur…t'as dit que t'étais triste parce que t'étais fille unique…et tu fais touzours comme si t'étais ma grande sœur…et pis, et ça c'est toi qui l'a dit pas moi, les sœurs, ça se dispute et c'est normal…alors, ze te traite de grosse truie !

—Merci, mini-crevette !

* * *

Nous arrivons tout doucement dans les dernières lignes droites...ça me fait quelque chose, car j'ai commencé cette fic en mars 2009...ça fait presque deux ans...me dire que j'arrive à la fin...Enfin, bref, je pense de plus en plus aux bonus. J'ai déjà des idées, mais s'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir, n'hésitez pas à le proposer! J'attire aussi votre attention sur le fait que depuis que Yezel me l'a suggéré, j'envisage d'écrire un OS complètement indépendant, mais où Hal arriverait vraiment à avoir Ron...J'ai mis un sondage dans mon profil pour demander l'avis des gens, si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, allez y faire un tour. Et dernièrement, je suis en train de dessiner tous les personnages originaux, je ne sais pas trop avec quelle tête vous les imaginez, mais vous aurez droit à une petite galerie avec ma version.


	38. Bloody Mary

Chapitre trente-cinq : Bloody Mary

Blaise Zabini n'était pas parti avec Hermione et les autres à la recherche d'Alita. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient allés avant tout en quête d'indices, et qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils auraient bien plus à faire que d'observer…

Ensuite, Blaise n'était pas du genre à se lancer à l'aventure et à la bagarre. Il détestait les conflits. Il détestait la violence. Il préférait écrire, et une nouvelle idée de roman lui était venue. Sur un papier que Keiko lui avait fourni, il gribouillait la silhouette d'un personnage qui deviendrait sans doute son prochain héros. Ou héroïne. Ou anti-héroïne.

—Tu aimes éclile, Dit Keiko en s'approchant de lui avec une tasse de thé.

—Ouais…écrire et raconter des histoires…mais des fois, je me dis que ce serait bien que je les vive…

Il prit la tasse de thé en main et poursuivit :

—Des fois, je me dis que je suis inutile, car je n'agis pas, j'écris. Je reporte souvent des faits réels auxquels j'ai assisté, je fais des histoires qui en sont inspirées, mais je ne participe pas concrètement…

—Je ne clois pas, les éclivains sont nécessailes…

—A quoi ?

—Je ne sais pas, mais je constate seulement que les gens lessentent le besoin qu'il y ait des éclivains dans la société…ton plemier livle, c'est l'histoile d'Alita, hein?

—Oui.

—Tu es une solte de…d'histolioglaphe, d'une celtaine façon!

—Un historiographe? D'une certaine façon, peut-être…

—Cette aventule sela connue glâce à toi!

—Peut-être…

—Tu poullais aussi éclile poul _Magie Velte_…

—Oui, Intervint Cius, Tu sais, notre magazine écolo ? J'en ai déjà parlé à Hermione, et elle a beaucoup aimé l'idée de parler de son association pour les Elfes de Maison!

—Vous voulez que j'écrive pour ce journal ? Dit Blaise en levant un sourcil.

—Pourquoi pas…au fait, tu dessines qui ?

Blaise montra son croquis.

—Je compte en faire le personnage principal, mais un personnage principal que le lecteur n'aimera pas, parce qu'elle est détestable…elle est tellement parfaite qu'il sera écœuré et comprendra que les défauts de chacun sont ce qui nous rend intéressants…

—C'est quoi son nom ?

—Son nom ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de l'avoir anglicisé mais…elle s'appelle Mary-Sue.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron commençait à ne plus savoir où il était. Par terre, en tous cas. Le saké qu'il avait avalé lui faisait tourner la tête et il n'était pas sûr de s'il arriverait à se relever. A quatre pattes sur la table, Draco continuait à s'emplir de sushis. Marisu les avait piégés, elle avait laissé à boire et à manger en évidence, et ils s'étaient servis alors qu'elle y avait probablement versé une substance addictive.

« Pourquoi je me suis jeté sur cette bouteille comme ça ? » Se dit Ron, « Je suis con ou quoi ? Et Draco qui continue à bouffer…il va prendre quelques kilos si ça continue ! »

Un instant, il s'imagina un Draco sumo et faillit vomir son saké.

« Faut que je l'arrête… »

Après tout, il n'y avait plus de saké, Ron avait tout lampé. Même s'il ressentait toujours la dépendance à la potion addictive, il n'avait plus rien à boire et avait envie de compenser avec autre chose. En mangeant des sushis avec Draco peut-être ? C'est ça, pour enchaîner avec une autre addiction, mais bien sûr! Pourtant, il fallait faire quelque chose. Et il fallait arrêter Draco avant que l'estomac de celui-ci soit trop lourd pour qu'il puisse marcher. Et accessoirement, il fallait en revenir à leur but premier: chercher Alita. Merlin, elle aurait été déçue si elle avait vu ses papas suffisamment cons pour tomber dans un piège pareil et manger et boire plutôt que de la secourir!

« Je voulais juste boire une petite gorgée ! » Se défendit Ron, « Et Draco ne voulait que goûter un sushi parce que ça l'intéresse pour son restau ! Nous pensions que ce serait innocent… »

Ron se retrouva debout par un fabuleux effort de volonté. Il cligna des yeux et remarqua dans un coin de la pièce un rideau d'où semblait s'échapper un peu de vapeur. Il s'y rendit en titubant et souleva la tenture : une petite pièce aménagée de rochers autour d'un bassin d'eau chaude. Ah ouais, il se rappelait l'avoir vu la première fois qu'il avait visité l'appartement, on appelait ça un onsen, un bain thermal.

Il se retourna et lorgna Draco toujours à quatre pattes sur la table, comme un animal, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il exposait son joli petit postérieur à tous les coups de pied possibles. Ce ne fut pourtant pas une envie de coup de pied que Ron ressentit en observant attentivement les coutures blanches de ses poches sur son blue jeans. Bien que ça n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'intéressait.

Il avait trouvé comment compenser l'addiction…

Il s'approcha de Draco et sauta sur la table, il se mit debout derrière le blond et l'attrapa au niveau des hanches pour tenter de le relever. Draco se débattit, ses bras s'agitant dans le vide en direction des sushis qu'il regardait de manière désespérée, en gémissant.

—Mais…mais…sushi !

Il parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte de Ron qui faillit tomber de la table au vu de son manque d'équilibre en raison de son taux d'éthanol actuel. Il changea de tactique et se mit lui aussi à quatre pattes. Il attrapa un sushi à même la bouche de Draco et tira.

—Ne mange plus ça !

—Grrrr….

—Donne !

—Gnap !

—Aïe ! Sale bête ! Mes doigts ne sont pas comestibles !

—Nyak nyak nyak sushiii !

Ron retira sa main, il saignait.

—Je pense que nous devrions faire un câlin, Finit-il par dire.

—Tu es ivre…miam…par consé-miam-quent, ce que tu dis est débile, miam !

Ron ne se débina pas, et malgré que le décor tournait comme un manège de fête foraine, il entreprit de se déshabiller sous le regard intrigué de Draco qui avait des grains de riz collés autour de la bouche. Une fois nu, le rouquin s'allongea sur la table, en dessous de Draco, au milieu ses sushis, et susurra:

—C'est moi, que tu devrais manger, mon ange!

Draco se pourlécha les babines. Ok, Ron était appétissant, mais, avec les sushis dont son cerveau réclamait la substance addictive, c'était compliqué de choisir.

—Tu crois que je peux manger et baiser en même temps ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

Ron changea d'expression et fit la chose la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: frapper Draco avec son pied dans les parties intimes, histoire qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que sur les sushis. Ensuite de quoi il se releva, prit son futur mari dans ses bras et le jeta tout habillé dans le onsen.

—C'est mauvais d'aller se baigner après avoir mangé! Se plaignit Draco.

—T'as pied ! Et puis, c'est pour faire autre chose que de la natation!

—Tu m'as encore explosé les testicules !

—Un petit massage devrait arranger ça…

Ron entra dans le onsen, s'approcha de Draco, l'enlaça et lui enfonça sa langue dans la bouche. Draco comprit qu'il devait se déshabiller aussi, et garder juste sa baguette pour s'appliquer un sortilège lubrificateur, surtout avec l'eau qui rendait toute pénétration vraiment douloureuse. Les sushis ne lui faisaient plus envie.

oOoOOOoOo

« Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire. »

Harry et Ron avaient joué aux échecs des milliers de fois, et Ron n'avait jamais pris son opposant de haut. Toujours il se comportait comme si _potentiellement_, celui-ci pourrait se montrer plus doué que lui. « Tu sais pourtant que je suis nul. », lui disait Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. « C'est moi qui serait nul si je te considérais comme tel », répondait Ron, « Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, quel qu'il soit, c'est le meilleur moyen pour perdre. » Et le rouquin poursuivait, tout en prenant malicieusement un pion de Harry: «D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas qu'aux échecs. Tu te rappelles avec Voldemort ? Tu croyais qu'il était trop fort pour toi, tu te demandais comment tu pourrais accomplir ta mission et le vaincre alors que tu pensais les forces si mal équilibrées… ». « Oui », admettait Harry, «Je suis si jeune, et même si je ne dois pas être trop mauvais en duel, je ne suis pas non plus super-talentueux, comme c'était son cas…Il y a des fois où je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'aie vaincu!» C'est pourtant le cas, mais tu te souviens de comment ? » « Et bien,…il m'a sous-estimé…il se croyait tellement plus fort, il était obnubilé par sa propre puissance…alors il n'a pas vu qu'il nous laissait voir ses faiblesses, il n'a pas songé un instant qu'on était assez malins pour les utiliser contre lui…il m'a sous-estimé, il a sous-estimé Rogue, il nous a tous sous-estimés! » «Exact», concluait Ron, «Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'a finalement niqué!»

Ainsi donc, le vainqueur n'était pas forcément le plus fort, mais celui qui était le plus attentif aux failles de l'autre et qui savait comment les exploiter pour les faire tourner à son avantage. Trop d'arrogance et de narcissisme pouvait être fatal.

Et en voyant Marisu s'envoyer des fleurs sur à quel point elle était parfaite avec son QI surélevé et à quel point personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, Harry comprit que c'était certainement de cette manière là qu'ils allaient la niquer, elle aussi.

Ils étaient toujours dans la serre et la Nipponne se pavanait en racontant sa vie, ce qui faisait que Manu s'était presqu'endormi. Hermione, au contraire, semblait l'écouter attentivement : Marisu avait même la tare de trop parler, elle allait sans doute finir par dévoiler ses plans à l'avance rien que pour le plaisir de narrer sa future victoire et de se faire des éloges sur son incroyable talent, ce que Voldemort avait tout même évité de faire.

« Gros QI ou pas, cette femme est un peu un boulet ! », Songea le binoclard.

—A quoi ça vous sert, alors, l'ADN des Machaca dans votre plante ? Demanda Hermione en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible.

« Mais non, Hermione, demande-lui quelque chose de plus intéressant, comme où elle a enfermé Alita! » S'énerva intérieurement Harry.

—Petite idiote! Dit Marisu en reniflant avec mépris, Et dire que tu comptes devenir une spécialiste de la Magie du Temps, eh ben, ça promet…

—Qu'est-ce que vos manipulations génétiques ont avoir avec la Magie du Temps, c'est en rapport avec le Sablier ou quoi ?

« Peut-être que c'était une bonne question, finalement…. »Songea Harry.

—Pauvre cruche mal peignée…tu n'as donc pas compris que ce Sablier ne fonctionne que si on l'actionne avec sa clef ?

—Sa clef ?

Marisu soupira et regarda Hermione comme si elle était la dernière des abruties.

—Oui, une clef ! Certains artefacts magiques sont verrouillés et seule une clef peut permettre de les utiliser…mais ce ne sont pas forcément des clefs matérielles…il y a différents types de clefs. Les Moldus, par exemple, utilisent parfois des clefs numériques (des combinaisons de chiffres qu'il faut taper sur des touches), ou encore, des clefs qui sont en réalité une empreinte digitale, vocale, oculaire,…

—Je suis d'origine moldue, je connais…

—Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Beurk ! Mais ça explique beaucoup de choses concernant ton niveau intellectuel ! Quoi qu'il en soit, chez les sorciers, il y a encore d'autres types de clefs : des clefs orales (comme les mots de passe que vous utilisez à Poudlard, si je me souviens bien), des clefs lumineuses (par exemple, seul un rayon de couleur bleue peut actionner l'objet), des clefs sonores, des clefs cérébrales (il faut penser à quelque chose de précis et que l'objet capte l'onde cérébrale de cette pensée pour que ça marche)…

—Et le Sablier, selon vous…

—Une clef génétique. Ou du moins biologique.

—Comment ça ?

—Le Sablier n'a pas fonctionné avec moi, mais avec la garce espagnole…

—T'as dit quoi sur Mamá/Abuela ? S'énervèrent Hal et Manu en même temps.

—Il s'est enclenché car sa tête l'a touché, et alors qu'elle ne cherchait pas spécialement à l'actionner, Poursuivit Marisu sans faire attention à eux, C'est que la clef était présente dans son organisme…De plus, il est probable que le Sablier ait été offert aux Péruviens par un conquistador sorcier, et si les Machaca sont ses descendants, ils ont en eux la clef génétique imposée par son créateur…

—Mais comment les Péruviens comptaient l'utiliser alors?

—Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, le conquistador devait leur avoir remis un échantillon de lui à cet effet…

—Je ne descends d'aucun colonisateur! Répliqua Hal, Et puis, y'a un truc qui cloche dans votre théorie: Lilita aussi, elle peut le faire fonctionner, le Sablier!

—Je sais, c'est pour ça que je pense depuis le début qu'elle est métis…

—N'importe quoi, c'est une Asiatique, point à la ligne!

—Qu'est-ce vous en savez ? Vous connaissez ses parents biologiques, peut-être ? Moi, je pencherais pour une mère vietnamienne et un père hispanique qui se vante de parcourir le monde…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Manu.

—Quoi ? Fit celui-ci, estomaqué, Vous sous-entendez qu'en plus du maricón, j'ai aussi une fille ? Vous allez me révéler combien de mes gosses, aujourd'hui ? Et puis, j'ai jamais fait crac-crac avec une Vietnamienne, je le jure!

—Pas encore, si mes calculs sont bons, elle ne sera conçue que dans trois ans, la petite Alita…

—C'est n'importe quoi, Dit le lunetteux, Elle s'appelle déjà Alita Hermione Malfoy Weasley, vous voulez en plus rajouter « Machaca y Vietnamienne Anonyme » ?

—Lilita serait ma petite sœur ? Ah ben, j'espère que non, parce que du coup, Pelirrojo devient mon beau-père, et si je fais des trucs avec lui, ça sera de l'inceste!

—T'es plus à une perversion près, Remarqua Harry.

—Hey! Fit Marisu, Arrêtez de parler entre vous, pendant ce temps vous ne faites pas attention à moi, ce qui est criminel!

—Oh la ferme! Lâcha Hermione, lasse.

Marisu retroussa son nez avec dégoût, indiquant que l'heure n'était plus à la parlotte. D'un coup de baguette, elle libéra une autre de ses plantes carnivores : la _carnem edens_, la même espèce qui avait attaqué Emy au saut du lit. Beaucoup plus violente que la _ros innodians_, et bien entendu incontrôlable, surtout que cette fois, le buisson dépassait de loin le simple bouquet que la romancière avait reçu. Sacha se mit à l'abri alors que les autres se débattaient, tentant de couper tout ce qu'il pouvait à coup de couteau ou de sortilèges. Harry vit que Marisu en profitait pour s'éclipser, et décida de la suivre, certain d'être à présent le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter, songeant que les autres étaient assez doués pour s'en sortir.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il la vit disparaître entre les portes métalliques. Se résignant à prendre l'escalier, il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et arriva au rez-de-chaussée, où Marisu avait prit place derrière le comptoir de réception. Harry saisit son sac et le fouilla pour trouver sa Cape d'Invisibilité, mais ne la trouva pas. Fichtre, il avait du la laisser tomber dans la serre! Mais il n'avait pas le temps de la rechercher, il resta discrètement dans la cage d'escalier, se collant au mur pour s'approcher le plus possible du hall.

Marisu lorgna sa montre, et ses lèvres ultra-maquillées s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait, comme si elle avait espéré ce moment. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle attendait à une telle heure.

Les portes s'ouvrirent tout à coup sur un couple qui entra. Harry regarda les deux inconnus, deux Occidentaux à la mine effondrée. Marisu leur sourit de manière cruelle.

—Vous êtes juste à l'heure, j'apprécie votre ponctualité.

—Voilà, nous sommes venus, Dit l'élément masculin du duo alors que sa femme pleurnichait dans un mouchoir.

Harry fut satisfait de constater que la conversation qu'il épiait était en anglais, mais il remarqua que l'homme s'exprimait avec un accent placé dans la gorge, l'accent des Etats-Unis.

—Où est-il ? Demanda Marisu.

—Dehors, dans une caisse.

Elle se leva et se précipita vers la sortie en courant comme une petite fille se jetant sur ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Elle revint en tirant une lourde caisse avec sa baguette, et d'un mouvement du poignet, elle la fit ouvrir, découvrant un immense sablier doré rempli de sable bleu. Elle étreignit l'objet. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait faire l'amour avec.

—Voilà, nous vous apportons la rançon, maintenant, nous voulons notre fille!

—Bien sûr, Dit Marisu sans détacher son regard amoureux du sablier, Fujiyoshi?

Le serviteur apparut comme s'il était pendu à un clou.

—Va chercher Miss Darling, tu sais à quel étage elle est enfermée…

—Bien madame.

Les parents de Neis, comprit Harry, les parents de Neis possédaient le Sablier depuis le début…Neis aurait pu leur dire…quoi que, le savait-elle elle-même ? Probablement pas, voilà le pourquoi de l'inexistante Nao et de son rapt: Marisu voulait l'échanger contre l'objet de sa convoitise!

Et une minute…Marisu avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait enfermé Neis et Alita _hors_ du labo? C'était une ruse pour les envoyer sur une fausse piste, alors?

Fujiyoshi revint en tirant Neis par le bras, celle-ci semblait vouloir retourner en arrière. Quand elle aperçut ses parents, néanmoins, elle changea d'attitude et courut vers eux, laissant même sa mère la serrer dans ses bras en pleurant.

—Oh, ma petite fille!

—Je vais bien…

Neis remarque le Sablier et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

—Mais…qu'est-ce que…

—Tu ne te rappelles pas quand je l'ai ramené du Pérou ? Tu avais sept ans, Dit Ernst.

Neis hocha la tête pour dire «non».

—Nous le gardions dans une partie du musée très sécurisée.

—Il ne faut pas le donner à cette femme, elle est mauvaise!

—Oui, mais tu es notre fille, ton intérêt passe avant tout!

—Mais…

Neis se renfrogna et se tourna vers Marisu qui regardait les trois Darling d'un air narquois.

—Libérez au moins Alita!

—Alita ? Quel rapport ? C'était toi et rien que toi, que j'ai promis de rendre à la liberté, la gamine, je la garde…ma petite clef…Bon, allez, les Yankees, disparaissez, maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous!

Ernst ouvrit la bouche, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry décida d'intervenir. Marisu eut l'air dégoûtée de le voir surgir.

—Neis, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques où vous étiez enfermée, toi et Alita!

oOoOOOoOo

—En plus, on n'a rien trouvé de nouveau, dans son appart! Se plaignit Ron.

—Mais c'était bien ce qu'on a fait dans le onsen, Susurra Draco, câlin, serrant Ron dans ces bras.

—Au moins, le processus d'addiction a disparu.

—On devrait commencer à chercher…réfléchissons…il y a un étage manquant, le fameux Labo d'alchimie…et ta sœur a marmonné un truc à propos d'un passage secret dans un vide-linge…

—Je n'ai vu aucun vide-linge ici…mais j'avoue que ce qui concerne les fringues de Marisu n'est pas mon intérêt premier…

—Bah, on peut toujours essayer…

Draco ouvrit la penderie, des dizaines de robes dignes d'un grand couturier y étaient alignées.

—Apparemment non…

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

—Tiens, Pelirrojo…

Draco émit un sifflement de cobra royal en colère et se tourna vers Hal qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et tirait une mine pas terrible.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Feula le blond.

—T'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Dit Ron, Où sont Harry et Hermione ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Hal haussa les épaules, l'air désespéré.

—Est-ce que ça va ? Dit Ron d'un air inquiet.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

—Ben moi, je vais très bien, Dit-il en se campant devant Hal, Et tu sais ce que je viens de faire là ? Je viens de faire l'amour avec Ron, mon Ron, à moi, et c'était merveilleux!

—Ta mère a débarqué avec Manu et Sacha Vilen, Dit Hal sans prêté attention à la provocation.

—Ma mère ?

—Ouais, elle est venue te chercher. Mais Marisu a débarqué alors qu'on était dans la serre, elle a voulu nous donner à manger à une drôle de bestiole, puis elle a libéré les _carnem edens_, les plantes carnivores qu'Emy avaient reçues. Je me suis échappé, et j'ai vu que c'était aussi le cas de Gary même si je ne sais pas où il est passé. Quant aux autres…ah bah _¡no sé !_

—Ma mère…

Draco devenait de plus en plus pâle, mais il était difficile de dire si la cause de ce teint maladif était de l'inquiétude pour Narcissa ou de la bouillie de sushi qui lui remontait l'œsophage.

—Puis, on a appris des choses pas cool…Manu contrôle aussi les _ros innidians_, vous savez, les fleurs dont je suis le « maître »? En fait, tous les Machaca le peuvent, parce que Marisu l'a créé à partir de l'ADN dans les cheveux qu'elle avait arrachés à Abuela dans le souvenir qu'on a vu à l'hôpital, parce qu'en fait, elle a dit qu'on était des clefs du Sablier…D'ailleurs, c'est là que j'ai compris que…

Il adressa à Ron un regard de chien battu et serra le rouquin contre lui.

—Manu est mon père, je crois que j'ai envie de mourir!

—Allons, allons, Dit Draco en tapotant affectueusement les épaules de Hal, Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment te consoler…

—C'est vrai ?

—Mais oui, mon petit Espingouinounet, pour te faire oublier la douleur de ton âme, rien de telle que la douleur physique: je vais te frapper très fort! Non, ne me remercie pas, je fais ça de bon cœur.

—Euh…une seconde, Dit Hal en se détachant de Ron pour s'éloigner de Draco, Tu es bien gentil, mais…

—Mais fallait pas pleurer contre _mon_ mari! Et puis tu…tu…euh…

—Draco, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

—Oui, ça va, je vais juste…

—Tu devrais t'allonger…

—Mais non, tout va bi…

Draco plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et s'appuya contre le dossier du fond de la penderie. Il tenta de se retenir, mais la plaque de bois céda, révélant le passage vers l'ascenseur secret, et il tomba en avant dans le conduit. On l'entendit vomir.

—Ça y est, il a quiché sur les robes de Marisu!

—Je savais qu'ils allaient faire leur come back, ces sushis…mais c'est quoi ça, il y a un trou derrière le mur?

—On dirait une cage d'ascenseur, Gémit Draco.

—C'est de ça dont Ginny parlait! Comprit Ron, Il faut qu'on y aille, c'est sûrement là qu'on trouvera des indices sur où elle détient Alita et Neis!

Draco se releva en prenant soin de ne pas marcher dans son vomi.

—Un ascenseur, je confirme, et il permet apparemment d'aller dans le Labo d'alchimie, Dit-il en lisant le cadran.

—Allons-y! Enfin, d'abord, faudrait peut-être nettoyer…

—Je m'en occupe, Dit Hal en sortant sa baguette, Oh, Dios mío, de la bouillie avec des morceaux de poisson cru qui flottent, on dirait du ceviche!

—Merci pour les détails.

Une fois le vomi disparu par magie, les trois garçons prirent place dans l'ascenseur qui était très étroit. Le fait d'être collés par le manque de place sembla redonner à Hal sa bonne humeur et à lui faire momentanément oublié qu'il était le fils de Manu.

—Caliente, caliente…

—Ta gueule! Hurla Draco.

—Lequel de vous deux m'a mis la main aux fesses? Interrogea Ron.

oOoOOOoOo

Alors que les plantes allaient probablement la dévorer, Narcissa se sentit saisie par des bras puissants.

Sacha Vilen lui évita de finir en repas pour plante carnivore et la hissa sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Hermione apparut rapidement sur l'autre épaule.

Marisu semblait avoir disparu, et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus Harry, Hal et Manu dans cette jungle de tiges et de gueules végétales. Sacha sortit de la serre et descendit d'un étage, ses deux « protégées » sur le dos. Il entra dans la première pièce, qui par hasard était leur ancien appartement. Il les jeta sur le canapé et referma violemment la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire alors.

—Vous nous avez sauvées, Bafouilla Hermione.

—Jé né vous veux pas dou bien, né crrrois pas ça, Miss-Jé-Sais-Tout!

Sa voix n'avait plus une seule once de féminité, il avait besoin des pilules magiques de Marisu et vite.

—Pourtant, vous auriez pu laissez ces plantes nous tuer, Objecta Hermione.

—Jé trrrravaille pour Madame Taitô!

—Oui, vous l'avez connue à Poudlard il y a près de trente ans, et elle vous avait promis de régler votre…problème d'identité sexuelle?

Les yeux de Sacha brillèrent.

—Je comprends…elle l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a trouvé un moyen de vous rendre femme, tout comme elle vous a fourni les plantes pour éliminer votre rivale Emy Douçamère,…mais en échange, vous devez lui obéir…juste une question: une petite fille débarque du futur et décrit un énorme Sablier que vous avez déjà vu, ensuite de quoi, Severus Rogue démissionne, et qui trouve-t-on pour le remplacer au poste de Maître des Potions ? Vous. Vous pourriez m'aider à expliquer ça ?

Sacha poussa un râle qui devait correspondre à un soupire de résignation.

—Madame Taitô m'a offerrrrt cé que j'ai toujourrrrs voulu…enfin, ce n'est pas parrrrrfait mais ça marrrrchait bien, mes attrrrribouts virrriles disparrraissent et…

—Pas de détails, s'il vous plait.

—Un jourrrr, elle m'a demandé d'aller enseigner à Poudlarrrd, pourrrr espionner Rrrrronald Weasley et Drrrrraco Malfoy, mais ils n'étaient pas là, alorrrs j'ai continoué avec vous autrrrres.

—Comment a-t-elle su pour Alita ?

—Quelqu'un lé loui avait dit, mais jé né sais pas qui…

Hermione resta songeuse. Qui avait prévenu Marisu de l'arrivée d'Alita ?

—Lucius…,Murmura Narcissa.

—Mais oui ! Bien vu, on lui a raconté ce qu'il arrivait à son fils, ça a fait «tilt» alors il a recontacté son ancien amour, et c'est comme ça que Marisu a pris des mesures ! Narcissa, vous n'auriez rien remarqué d'autre, de suspect dans le comportement de votre mari depuis quelques mois ?

La femme blonde renifla d'un air méprisant.

—Non…Môssieur Malfoy ne m'a jamais laissée intervenir dans ses petites affaires… «Sois belle et tais-toi!» et puis c'est tout!

—Vous ne devriez pas être aussi soumise, on est tout de même à l'aube du vingt et unième siècle, et une femme moderne en devrait pas…

—J'ai traversé l'Europe et l'Asie sans Portoloin, j'ai volé une voiture, attaqué des Moldus, abandonné un gosse sur le bord d'une route, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une prostituée, j'ai fui une pauvre petite vieille sans la remercier, j'ai fait voler une voiture au su et vu des Moldus, je me suis soulée au Tokay, j'ai arbitré un pari…et, ah, oui, j'ai couché avec Hal ET Manu…

Hermione resta bouche bée.

—Je me suis assez libérée de l'emprise de Lucius à ton goût, _Hermione Granger_?

Narcissa avait pris un air narquois qu'on n'avait jamais vu sur son visage, et qui la faisait drôlement ressembler à son fils ou à son mari.

—Bon…Et bien, à moins que nous ne vouliez un double-meurtre sur la conscience en plus de tout ça, je vous conseille de ne rien dire à Draco…

—Pas de risque que je l'embête avec mes propres problèmes conjugaux…Lucius…

La rage pointait dans sa voix.

—Quand je pense qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette…Marichose Trucmuche, je regrette d'avoir eu des remords quand j'ai commis mes adultères! Mais il n'avait pas qu'à pas m'abandonner!

oOoOOOoOo

—Hey, Remus, devine un peu de qui vient cette lettre? De Xeno. Il nous a répondu. Il a interrogé Mr Aubin, et apparemment, il a effectivement aidé Taitô quand elle s'est retrouvée dix ans dans le futur...mais c'est pas tout. Figure-toi que les Portoloins qui ne marchaient plus, c'était bien elle. Comment elle a fait? Et bien, elle a dit qu'une partie de la marchandise d'_Aubin&Marie _a été contaminée par un virus... le virus dont elle s'est probablement servie pour rendre Hélium fou, mais rien d'autre! Voilà un mystère de résol...Remus? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien...Vite, prend ta potion...c'est vrai, il commence à faire nuit, bientôt, la lune se lèvera et...allez, ouvre la bouche...t'as vraiment l'air mal en point, on aurait du te la donner plutôt...oh, t'es trop mignon comme ça, on dirait Teddy quand je lui donner son biberon! Voilà...Remus. Remus? Tu me fais peur. Quelque chose ne va pas? Severus aurait-il loupé quelque chose dans sa potion?

oOoOOOoOo

Un étrange tissu traînait par terre. Manu le ramassa, il avait échappé de peu aux plantes carnivores, mais ne savait pas ce que les autres étaient devenus. Il se surpris à s'inquiéter pour Hal. Bizarre, il avait ignoré son existence pendant vingt ans, et depuis le peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il s'en était toujours tamponné la nouille avec une pelle, de ce gamin.

Drôle de tissu, sinon. C'était quoi ça? Un manteau? Une pashmina? Mais non, mais c'est...une cape qui rend invisible! Plutôt marrant, ce bidule. Manu l'essaya. Ça tombait bien car Marisu arrivait. Tiens, elle avait changé de vêtements, maintenant, elle ne ressemblait plus à Cléopâtre, mais à euh...à quoi en fait? Elle portait une robe intensément rouge, et était tellement maquillée de cette couleur qu'on aurait du du sang. D'ailleurs, ses mitaines, motifs rouges sur fond couleur chair, donnait l'impression qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains et les bras. Bloody Mary.

Profitant de son invisibilité, Manu décida de la suivre. Elle sortit hors de son labo et se dirigea vers un café. Un café sorcier, si on en jugeait par l'accoutrement des gens que Manu observait.

Marisu prit place face à un homme de race blanche aux longs cheveux blonds. Sans doute un rendez-vous galant, songea Manu. Il était occupé à manger quelques nigiri. Mais il ne l'aurait pas déjà vu quelque part, celui-là ?

—Bonjour, Lucius…

Ah ben ouais, c'était le paternel du petit blond, Manu se rappelait l'avoir vu au procès, mais…et donc, c'était le mari de Narcissa?

Il ricana intérieurement. Cocu le Lulu!

—Finalement, tu es venue, Dit Lucius avec un sourire.

—Ça doit pourtant faire une décennie ou deux que tu m'as abandonnée! Répliqua amèrement Marisu.

—Je t'ai déjà expliqué que…

Elle le coupa d'un geste impérieux de la main.

—Tu sais qui est venu ici au Japon?

—Qui?

—Et bien, d'abord, il y a le psy avec un nom de fille…

—Camille Hélium? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre?

—La merde, j'imagine…Je l'ai trouvé en train de fouiner dans mes appartements…c'est lui qui m'a prévenue de ton arrivée…mais il m'a aussi dit pour quelle raison tu es revenu vers moi…

Elle appuya un regard courroucé dans les yeux de Lucius.

—Mais…tu sais bien que…

—Quand cette gamine a débarqué du futur et que tu m'as écrit pour me dire que tu avais du nouveau concernant le Sablier, j'ai cru si naïvement —elle prit alors un regard larmoyant— que tu en profiterais pour larguer ta femme et me rejoindre pour de bon! J'étais prête à te laisser une seconde chance, je te le jure, Lucius !

—Et tu…

—Mais j'ai changé d'avis quand Camille m'a appris que tu ne revenais que parce que ta situation était en plein déclin! Ton fils est devenu un sale petit sodomite et veut épouser un traite à son sang immonde, et le peu de prestige et de crédibilité qu'il te restait malgré la chute de Lord Voldemort, tu l'as flingué dans un procès ridicule que tu as perdu! Oui, Lucius, tu es en pleine disgrâce, tu es confus, tu ne sais plus où tu en es…alors tu as pensé à revenir vers moi, la seule qui mérite ton amour, tu as pensé que je te sortirais de la fange dans laquelle tu t'es embourbé, mais…mais tu es revenu pour cela et non parce que tu m'aimes vraiment! Comment veux-tu que j'accepte une chose pareille?

—Je t'en prie, Mary…

—J'ai inoculé un virus de ma création à Camille, cela l'a rendu fou, et je l'ai jeté dans une benne à ordures…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, mais ton fils et ses amis sont ici aussi…eux aussi ils fouinent!

—Oui, j'ai remarqué, et je me suis moi aussi amusé à leur jouer un petit tour, regarde!

Lucius sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. Il espérait ainsi détendre l'atmosphère, mais Marisu le lorgnait d'un air maussade, comme pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'amener à lui pardonner.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fit-elle, dédaigneuse. Du wasabi?

—Non. Enfin, c'est une boîte de wasabi, mais j'ai remplacé son contenu par de la purée de cerveau de triton…

—Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça?

—En fait, j'ai surpris Sirius Black et l'autre mangeur de verdure en acheter dans la pharmacie, sans doute pour faire une potion, alors, j'ai fait l'échange avec du wasabi…

—Et quel genre de potion selon toi?

—Et bien, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ce soir c'est la pleine lune, et Remus Lupin, le type aux cheveux châtains et aux vêtements encore plus loqueteux que ceux de Weasley, ce n'est ni plu ni moins qu'un lycanthrope!

Les yeux de Marisu s'illuminèrent.

—Vrai? Un lycanthrope? Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en être une! Je lui demanderai de me mordre!

Lucius et Manu se firent la même réflexion: elle était complètement dérangée!

—C'était une bonne idée, j'avoue…mais je ne t'ai pas encore annoncé le meilleur, mon cher Lucius…

—Comment ça ?

—Ta femme aussi est ici!

—Quoi ? Narcissa ?

—Oui. Narcissa. Pourquoi, tu en as une autre ?

—Que fait-elle ici ?

—Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander toi-même…mais devine un peu qui l'accompagnait? Manuel Machaca!

—Le môme de huit ans qui avait essuyé sa morve sur moi le jour où tu as disparu?

—Oui, le fils de l'autre salope de langue-de-plomb!

Manu n'y tint plus et surgit de sa cachette.

—Ma mère n'est pas une salope!

Lucius et Marisu sursautèrent.

—Quand on parle du loup…

—Alors t'es là, toi! Dit Manu en dirigeant son index vers Lucius.

—Petit garçon de huit ans…il a bien grandi, Marmonna celui-ci en lorgnant les biceps de l'aventurier.

—Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore avec l'autre morue?

—Qui tu traites de morue, espèce de macaque ibérique et mal rasé? Répliqua la Nippone.

Lucius reprit de sa contenance et se leva, se dressant devant Manu.

—Vous êtes donc le fils de la langue-de-plomb…mais nous n'avons pas été présentés…Je suis Lucius Mal…

—Blablabla ! La politesse, ça sert à rien! Moi, je suis venu pour empêcher cette Japo-niaise de faire du mal à la petite et de dominer le monde avec son sablier de merde, et si tu essaies de m'en empêcher, je te réduis en _Miamibou_!

—Essayez un peu, grossier personnage, vous et moi, on ne joue pas dans la même cour!

—Mais pourtant, nous avons quelques points communs…

—J'en doute!

—Pour commencer, nous avons tous les deux un fils tarlouze qui bave en pensant à Ron Weasley, et deuxièmement, on a tous les deux couché avec Narcissa…

—Quoi ?

Lucius était alors devenu pâle comme un linge blanc sorti du tambour par Maïté.

—Et ouais, sauf que moi, je l'ai faite jouir !

Le poing de Lucius atterrit dans la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis, qui recula d'un pas pour encaisser.

—Ça tu vas le regretter! Maugréa l'aventurier.

Il sortit son couteau et l'actionna pour le faire rougeoyer. Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa canne-serpent.

—Sale…euh…sale Espingouin !

—P'tite bitte!

—Arrêtez! Intervint Marisu.

—Te mêle pas de ça, morue!

—Je ne suis pas une morue ! Je suis la plus belle et la plus intelligente femme de tout l'univers, tu n'as pas le droit de me…

Manu lui coupa la parole en lui enfonçant un nigiri dans la bouche. Elle le recracha et pesta. Humiliée, elle sortit son rouge à lèvres «Jessica Rabbit» et se l'appliqua alors que les deux hommes s'affrontaient sous l'air médusé des clients. Elle posa trois doigts sur sa bouche et envoya un baiser volant qui décolla _vraiment_ et alla se plaquer sur la joue de Manu. Aussitôt, celui-ci se figea, son expression changea et il tourna la tête vers Marisu en affichant un air crétin.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'ahuri ? Fit Lucius.

Manu s'avança alors vers Marisu et se jeta à ses pieds pour les lui baiser.

—Oh, ma déesse !

—Je vois, Dit Lucius, Encore l'amortencia…

—Manuel, tu vas obéir à mes ordres, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, maîtresse !

—C'est bien ça, mon petit !

—Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Râla Lucius, Il m'a déjà pris Narcissa, je ne vais pas le laisser te prendre aussi !

—Relaxe, j'ai juste besoin d'un esclave soumis…et d'un Machaca…comprends-tu, Manuelito est une des clefs du Sablier…il va me permettre de le faire fonctionner!

Lucius soupira et son regard passa par terre. Tiens, une cape...


	39. Wasabi berserk

Blablablablaba de d'auteur (pas obligatoire de le lire):

Salut les gens ! Alors que cette fic n'est plus qu'à un chapitre de la fin (je ne compte pas l'épilogue et les bonus), j'arrive quand même à éprouver des difficultés à écrire, alors qu'en principe, je ne devrais plus avoir le moindre « trou » dans l'intrigue, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est répondre aux questions qu'on s'est posées tout au long de l'histoire. Et ben, si, je parviens encore à me prendre le syndrome de la page blanche. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…peur de décevoir en concluant mal une aventure que j'écris depuis près de deux ans ? Ou alors, c'est parce qu'en ce moment, je suis assaillie par des tas d'idées de fics que j'ai toutes envie d'écrire alors que terminer _Alita _devrait être ma priorité. J'ai des idées de cross-over, de parodie, de deathfic yuri, de mini-fic draron, des OS en veux-tu en voilà, et même un exercice de style en europanto…J'ai même des projets de mini-fics (max 10 chapitres) reprenant l'univers d'_Alita_ sans en être la suite (une sur la jeunesse de Manu et l'autre un truc policier avec Cius en personnage principal)…Et le petit Ron/Hal dont je parle depuis un moment est commencé, soyez-en assurés. Tout ce que je peux révéler pour l'instant est que l'histoire ne tient pas compte d'Alita et de tout ce qui va avec. Ils se rencontrent dans un autre contexte et Draco ne sera même pas mentionné.

Braife, revenons-en à nos moutons, parce que me disperser dans autant de projets, c'est pas bon.

* * *

Chapitre trente-six : Wasabi berserk

—Ça fait longtemps, tout de même, qu'ils sont partis, Fit remarquer Théo en regardant sa montre.

Luna hocha la tête et Blaise releva la sienne de son manuscrit.

—Tu suggères que nous allions les rejoindre?

—Oui, ils étaient sensés chercher des indices et c'est tout, mais ils mettent trop de temps…je pense qu'ils sont tombés sur quelque chose…ils pourraient avoir besoin de nous.

Blaise opina du chef à son tour. Tous trois se levèrent dans l'intention d'aller faire part de leur décision aux autres, dans le salon de Keiko. Ils eurent une petite surprise.

Un être humanoïde extrêmement poilu et à la gueule hérissée de crocs menaçants ravageait la pièce, pris dans une sorte de crise de folie. Ce fut quand Tonks cria « Severuuuuuus, la potion marche paaaaas ! » qu'ils comprirent que la bête n'était ni plus ni moins que Remus dans sa mauvaise période du mois.

Le Maître des Potions arriva, suivi par Sirius qui automatiquement se transforma en chien dès qu'il eut enregistré la situation. Rogue semblait médusé, incapable de réaliser que sa potion puisse causer de tels dégâts. Le loup-garou était véritablement en colère, les fauteuils étaient réduits en charpies, les rideaux en loques, et Tonks paraissait une version féminine de Manu au corps à corps avec un tigre aux dents de sabre.

—Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Dit-elle en rejoignant les autres, Ça lui a pris tout à coup, juste après avoir avalé sa potion…Severus…

Cius et Keiko arrivèrent et constatèrent l'étendue des dégâts. La Nippone aux rastas plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

—Sortez tous ! Ordonna Severus alors que Sirius combattait bravement son ami qui semblait avoir le dessus.

Ils obéirent et une fois la pièce évacuée, la porte fut violemment refermée derrière eux. Remus se rua sur celle-ci et on l'entendit griffer furieusement le bois en hurlant à la mort.

—Severus, Reprit Tonks une fois au calme, Je ne voudrais pas remettre tes compétences de potioniste en cause mais…

—Il y a bien quelque chose qui fonctionne de travers, Avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

—Je ne t'en veux pas, tu l'as préparée alors que tu manquais de sommeil, c'est…

—Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait aucun effet, Coupa-t-il, Il est beaucoup plus agressif que d'habitude.

—J'avais remarqué, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité…

Rogue en revint au plan de travail où il avait synthétisé la potion tue-loup, cherchant la nature de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. On entendit Sirius couiner de douleur.

—J'espère qu'il n'a pas été mordu, Murmura Luna.

—Sirius a beaucoup plus à faire que d'habitude…

—Que veux-tu dire ?

—D'après ce que Sirius m'a raconté de l'époque où nous étions étudiants, Poursuivit Severus, Lors de leurs virées hors du château, les trois animagi n'avaient à se battre contre Lupin que lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à attaquer un _humain_, autrement, il ne s'en prend jamais à un autre animal.

—C'est exacte, mais…

—Or tu as bien vu, ici, Lupin ne se contente pas de combattre Sirius parce que celui-ci le gêne en l'empêchant de nous attaquer, il veut vraiment le réduire en pièce, voir le dévorer comme n'importe quelle proie humaine…Lupin s'en prend à n'importe quel être vivant, sans discernement !

Tonks ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de répondre.

—Il est dans un état appelé « berserk », il pète les plombs, fou de colère, il agit sans réfléchir et ne pense qu'à détruire tout ce qui lui fait obstacle…encore plus qu'un loup-garou normal.

—Mon pauvre Remus…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sirius couina à nouveau, faisant se crisper Luna.

—Comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda Cius.

—Je ne sais pas…j'ai vérifié trois fois, mais je ne vois pas où est mon erreur…

—Laissez-moi voil, Dit Keiko en s'approchant.

Elle examina le plan de travail, et vérifia chaque instrument, et renifla soigneusement tous les restes d'ingrédients employés. Elle s'arrêta à la purée de cervelle de triton. Elle trempa son doigt dedans et le mit en bouche. Ce que quelqu'un de ne mangeant pas de viande n'oserait normalement pas faire.

—C'est du wasabi, Dit-elle.

Elle tendit la boîte à Rogue, qui goûta à son tour.

—Du wasabi…vous voulez dire, cette espèce de moutarde de raifort japonaise ? Dit Blaise.

—Oui, c'est bien ça, Répondit Cius, J'ai acheté les ingrédients avec Sirius, mais nous n'avions rien remarqué…le pharmacien nous aurait-il joué un tour et serait-il de mèche avec Marisu?

On entendit un grand « crac », suivi d'une bourrasque. Tremblante, Tonks osa ouvrir la porte et trouva une pièce vide. Remus était parvenu à s'échapper dans la rue et Sirius s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

—Il est parti, Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

—Vers où ?

—Vers le labo de Taitô, on dirait…

—Normal, c'est le seul endroit qu'il connaisse, il est dans un état de grande confusion et c'est son seul repère…

—Il faut le rattraper et vite, Dit Luna, La moutarde de raifort lui est montée au nez!

oOoOOOoOo

Quand l'ascenseur arriva au Laboratoire d'Alchimie, Hal fut le premier à sortir, Draco l'ayant expulsé de la cage d'une manière peu courtoise.

—T'es vraiment obligé d'être tout le temps comme ça avec lui ? Reprocha Ron, Ça commence à bien faire cette jalousie!

—C'est pas grave, Pelirrojo !

—J'aimerais que vous fassiez la paix !

—D'accord ! Dit joyeusement Hal, Bien que moi, j'ai jamais eu de sentiments négatifs vis-à-vis de Draco…

—Oh, la ferme ! Quant à toi, Ron, pour finir, je trouve que tu es aussi coupable que lui !

—Comment ça ?

—Tu le laisses faire ! Tu ne pourrais lui dire une fois pour toutes que tu ne veux pas de lui, histoire qu'il arrête ?

—J'ai pas envie de lui dire quelque chose qui lui ferait de la peine…

Hal grimaça. C'était la première dispute entre Ron et Draco à laquelle il assistait depuis longtemps. La première depuis qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils s'aimaient, ce qui la rendait plus problématique que celles qu'il avait vues du temps d'Azúcar Culebra. Et Hal détestait l'idée d'être la source de cette dispute. C'était de sa faute, car il aimait Ron alors qu'il fallait absolument que celui-ci finisse avec Draco.

—On est dans le fameux labo d'alchimie…vous ne voulez pas explorer? Tenta-t-il timidement.

Il fut parfaitement ignoré.

—Je vais finir par croire que tu l'aimes vraiment!

—Tu sais bien que non ! Et puis, le moment est mal choisi pour se disputer…

—Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça ! J'en ai marre de cette espèce de ménage à trois dont tu es le centre ! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?

Ron baissa les yeux.

—Pourquoi je ne réagis pas, Dit-il, La vérité c'est…c'est que…c'est que j'aime ça, me sentir désiré par plusieurs personnes…

—Quoi ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

—Vous savez que j'ai toujours été un laissé pour contre, Poursuivit le rouquin, Personne ne faisait attention à moi, je n'attirais personne, filles ou garçons, à part une cruche qui s'est mise à m'aimer parce que j'étais devenu un bon joueur de Quidditch, et puis Hermione, mais…

—Mais elle est tellement moche et tellement chiante qu'elle ressemble à un prix de consolation !

—Draco…Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours été dans l'ombre des autres, et personne ne faisait attention à moi…mais depuis qu'Alita a débarqué, cela a changé, maintenant, j'ai deux mecs mignons et talentueux amoureux de moi…pardonnez-moi, je sais que c'est un peu du narcissisme, mais j'aime ça et…et en parlant de narcissisme, c'est quoi ce truc au mur, avec Marisu dans une coquille de moule ?

Il désigna le tableau de Boticelli que Marisu avait modifié pour figurer à la place de la Vénus.

—Une coquille de moule ? J'aurais dit une huître, elle se prend pour une perle ?

—Non, une coquille Saint-Jacques!

—Je ne mangerais plus jamais de fruits de mer!

Les trois garçons semblaient avoir convenu de laisser de côté leur problème de concubinage pour enfin s'intéresser au décor, notamment à la galerie de peintures célèbres massacrées par la bobine hautaine de Marisu.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche avec tout ça ?

—Je crois que nous avons trouvé l'endroit où Ginny et Emy ont été attaquées…mais cette fois, Marisu n'a pas l'air d'être là pour nous faire subir ce qu'elle leur a fait subir…

—Oui, regardez…c'est le chapeau d'Emy !

Draco se rua vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait et saisit le haut-de-forme de la romancière.

—Et voilà sa baguette…je ne sais pas où est celle de Ginny, par contre…

—Elle l'avait sur elle quand nous l'avons retrouvée, Rappela Ron, Souviens-toi qu'elle était cassée, c'est sans doute pour ça que Marisu ne la lui a pas confisquée…

—Ce tableau-là a été en partie arraché, Annonça Hal en montrant l'œuvre de Van Eyck, _Les époux Arnolfini_, sur lequel Emy et Ginny s'étaient déjà interrogées la veille.

Tout comme les deux filles avant eux, ils conclurent que si le visage de l'homme représenté aux côtés de Marisu avait été arraché, c'est parce qu'il devait s'agir de celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui l'avait trahie.

—Mon père, Dit Draco, Le visage de Lucius Malfoy était autrefois représenté ici…

Il s'approcha et effleura la toile éraflée de ses doigts, comme fasciné par ce que cela représentait, une romance passée entre son père et une folle mégalomane. Son père…La vision que Draco avait de Lucius avait bien changé, ces derniers mois…Il passa négligemment ses mains sur les bords du cadre. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Comment Lucius avait-il pu leur cacher ça, à lui et à Narcissa ? Et comment avait-il pu continuer pareil manège une fois l'arrivée d'Alita ?

Sans le faire exprès, il fit bouger le cadre.

—Attention, tu vas le décrocher ! Prévint Ron.

Mais Draco continua, comme mu par une soudaine idée. Il décrocha le tableau du mur et recula. Ron et Hal ouvrirent grand la bouche.

Il y avait une inscription sur le mur, suivie de touches sur lesquelles étaient écrits les chiffres de 0 à 9.

—Une porte secrète, Souffla Hal, Et je parie qu'elle mène à Lilita!

—Mais je suppose que pour l'ouvrir, il faut résoudre une énigme, Dit Ron, Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

Draco passa son index sur l'inscription et déchiffra:

_« ăpertūra mea mălum est »_

—Encore du latin!

—Bordelus de merdum, il fallait qu'elle nous mette une énigme dans une langue parlée par des morts! S'énerva Ron.

Ils restèrent tous trois à se demander comment régler le problème en silence pendant une minute, puis Hal tenta le tout pour le tout:

—Bon, et bien, puisque je parle une langue romane…l'espagnol, c'est un peu du latin…

Il s'approcha de l'inscription et la fixa en plissant les yeux comme si ça pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Ron.

—Il espère que l'esprit ses ancêtres celtibères traverse les siècles et s'exprime à travers lui, sans doute…

—Nous utilisons beaucoup le latin pour les formules de sortilèges, Remarqua Ron, Bien sûr, ça aurait été plus facile s'ils nous avaient donné des cours de latin à Poudlard pour nous aider, mais nous avons peut-être acquis des bases malgré nous, non ?

—Mhhh, Fit Hal, Je peux déjà vous dire qu'en une vingtaine de siècles, le mot « ăpertūra » n'a pas bougé en espagnol, c'est juste que nous, on l'écrit avec moins de lettres bizarres: una apertura. Ça veut dire «ouverture». Et le « mea » qui vient après m'a tout l'air d'être un adjectif possessif, ça ressemble à «mía»…

—Quant à «est», je pense que c'est le verbe être, Dit Ron, Je crois même que c'est resté comme ça en français, Fleur m'avait appris une fois: _Je suis, tu es, il est…_

—«Mon ouverture est mălum», Reprit Draco, Je crois que cela veut dire que pour ouvrir la porte, il faut qu'on fasse mălum…

—Et tu sais ce que signifie ce mot ?

—Le Mal ? Suggéra Hal, Ça ressemble à «malo» que je connais, mais…j'ai pas envie de faire le Mal!

—Non, il y a aussi les chiffres, ils ont une signification ayant un rapport avec ce mot, sinon ils ne seraient pas là.

—666! C'est le chiffre satanique, le chiffre du Mal!

—Et Marisu est satanique, ça c'est sûr!

Draco tapa nerveuse trois fois sur le 6. Rien ne se produisit.

—D'autres chiffres seraient des symboles maléfiques selon vous? Interrogea-t-il les deux autres.

Hal haussa les épaules. Ron fronça les sourcils, mais son visage s'éclaira.

—Et si «mălum» signifiait plutôt «malheur» ? «Mon ouverture est le malheur». Essaie le 13, il est réputé porté malheur!

Draco s'exécuta. 13. Toujours rien.

—C'est fichu, Se désola Hal.

—Tu es sûr que «mălum» n'évoque rien d'autre pour tes ancêtres fraîchement romanisés?

—Désolé, j'ai essayé, mais je ne vois pas. Faut dire que langue espagnole a beaucoup évolué depuis, et qu'on n'a pas été envahis que par Rome, d'abord, il y a eu les Wisigoths, et puis les Arabes…

—«arabes», Répéta Draco, soudain perdu dans ses pensées, Rome…Arabes…Romains…Arabes…

Il regarda à nouveau l'inscription, puis les chiffres.

Romains…Arabes…

Un détail lui sauta aux yeux: une inscription en latin accompagnée de chiffres _arabes_. La logique aurait voulu des chiffres romains, et Marisu ne se serait pas privée d'étaler sa culture en employant des chiffres romains pour montrer comme elle connaissait bien la Rome Antique, sa langue et ses chiffres. Mais elle avait préféré des chiffres arabes, et cela pouvait être un indice.

Il n'en fit pas part aux deux autres et poursuivit sur sa lancée: les Romains et les Arabes avaient été deux civilisations brillantes, et le fait d'avoir intégré leurs deux savoirs avait été d'un grand bénéfice pour la Connaissance Humaine. Le choc des cultures. Il fallait chercher un chiffre symbolisant le Mal ou le malheur…dans une autre culture. Or Marisu…

Draco appuya sur le 7. La porte se mit en branle et pivota. Hal et Ron sursautèrent.

—Le 7 porte malheur au Japon, Expliqua Draco, Après vous, messieurs…

oOoOOOoOo

—Neis, où étiez-vous enfermées, Alita et toi ? Demanda encore Harry.

Neis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Marisu la coupa:

—Si tu parles, je vais être obligée de me débarrasser de toutes les personnes ici présentes, alors réfléchis bien, jeune-fille!

—Vous débarrasser de moi ne va pas être facile, La défia Harry, baguette levée.

—Pfft, je crois que si, pauvre garçon pathétique!

—Nous sommes quatre et vous êtes seule, vous pensez vraiment que vous avez une chance de vous en sortir ?

—Mais c'est qu'il me menace, ce jeune présomptueux!

—Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laissez nuire…

—Comment ça nuire ? Je suis nuisible, moi ? Alors que je fais tant de chose pour faire du bien aux gens?

—Vous parlez de vos huiles de bain débiles?

—Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton? Tu n'as aucun argument objectif ni scientifique! Je suis une grande patronne d'entreprise, tu ignores toutes les responsabilités qui pèsent sur mes épaules, alors, tu es prié de ne pas juger si vite, petit ignorant!

—Oh, arrêtez un peu votre petit numéro deux secondes: vous avez torturé un homme jusqu'à la folie, rendues malades ma fiancée et une de nos amies, et vous avez aussi enlevé deux personnes, dont une que vous détenez toujours et l'autre que vous venez d'échanger contre une rançon, cette rançon étant un puissant artefact magique que vous comptez utiliser pour devenir immortelle! Alors, à qui voulez-vous faire croire que vous êtes innocente?

—Pffft. Et dire que tu pourrais être en train de faire quelque chose de tes mains pour construire le futur de l'Humanité mais qu'à la place tu préfères me lyncher en public avec tes paroles blessantes, moi qui ai tant œuvré pour rendre le monde meilleur grâce à mes produits révolutionnaires! Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin de merde, Harry Potter! Pauvre jeunesse…tu n'as aucun respect!

Harry soupira. Il avait tout bonnement envie de lui arracher la langue et de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

—Allez, va, Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux —encore plus que d'habitude—, Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, je vais vous laisser, je n'ai plus le temps de m'intéresser à vous car j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Elle leva sa baguette pour faire léviter le Sablier.

—Une minute ! Cria Harry, dont la figure devenait rouge.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un loup-garou berserk déboula en défonçant la porte d'entrée. Neis et ses parents se cachèrent dans un coin, terrifiés par ce nouveau danger.

—Remus, Murmura Harry, le sang glacé.

—Harry, éloigne-toi! Cria Sirius en arrivant, Sa potion a des ratés.

—Il est devenu berserk! Dit Tonks en entrant après Sirius.

Harry regarda le reste de la bande arriver en courant.

Mais quand il regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Marisu, elle avait disparu avec le Sablier.

oOoOOOoOo

Hermione était peut-être par moments une petite féministe casse-pieds et pédante, il n'empêchait que ses paroles agissaient sur Narcissa.

Une femme soumise, était-ce ce qu'elle avait été pour Lucius pendant toutes ces années?

Elle lui en voulait à Lucius, elle lui en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir parlé de Marisu et du Sablier, même après avoir connu Alita. Elle méritait pourtant d'être au courant, il s'agissait de Draco, bon sang! De son fils, de son futur gendre et de sa future petite-fille, mais il ne lui en avait pas révélé un seul mot!

Pendant un instant, elle s'imagina qu'elle quittait Lucius. Et pour quoi faire? Pour Manu, peut-être? Allons, c'était le genre de type qui aimait les aventures d'un soir, mais qui ne se fixait jamais. Il se lasserait d'elle, tout comme elle se lasserait de lui. Cette petite escapade avec lui lui avait le plus grand bien, cela lui avait permis de voyager, d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses, et de sortir du carcan dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu. Mais ce n'était pas une vie pour elle. Ce que Narcissa voulait, c'était une existence calme et confortable, avec de temps en temps un peu de piment pour briser la routine. Manu avait été une distraction bien plaisante, mais définitivement, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle aspirait vraiment...

Enfin, pouvait-elle encore faire confiance à Lucius? Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour?

Hermione était en pleine discussion avec Sacha. Elle jouait les moralisatrices, une fois de plus, elle lui demandait de renoncer aux pilules magiques de Marisu pour se joindre à eux et combattre celle-ci.

—Je sais que je ne peux pas me mettre à votre place, je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de sentir femme dans un corps masculin, mais...Mais Madame Taitô est mauvaise, et d'ailleurs, elle ne se soucie pas vraiment de vous. Si c'était le cas, elle aurait inventé des pilules aux effets définitifs, et vous ne seriez pas condamné à en prendre régulièrement, à être...dépendant! Elle vous tient grâce à ça, et elle vous demande d'œuvrer pour le Mal en échange. J'imagine que pour vous, laisser tomber ces pilules est un énorme sacrifice, mais vous devez bien réfléchir à ce qui est le mieux: votre bonheur personnel, ou celui de tout le monde? Je sais que vous avez un bon fond, que vous avez tourné un mal parce que vous n'avez jamais eu beaucoup de personnes pour vous soutenir...j'ai vu les lettres que vous avez échangées avec...Camille...Madame Taitô l'a rendu fou, vous le savez? Voilà comme elle traite les autres, voulez-vous rester de son côté?

Hermione n'obtint pas de réponse, car Harry apparut dans la pièce.

—Ah, c'est ici que vous êtes!

—Harry, tu vas bien?

—Je suis soulagé, je croyais que ces plantes vous avaient dévorées!

Harry lança un regard de méfiance à Sacha, mais après réflexion, celui-ci ne représentait pas la plus grande menace du moment.

—Comment vont Manu et Hal? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix inquiète.

—Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas vus.

—Et Draco? Demanda-t-elle encore, un peu plus inquiète.

Harry nia silencieusement.

—Hermione, Reprit-il, Nous avons un problème...

—Oui, et à part ça, quoi de neuf? Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

—Marisu a obtenu le Sablier, c'était les parents de Neis qui l'avaient...

—Comment ça?

—Je t'expliquerai plus tard en détails, mais si maintenant, on a récupéré Neis, elle détient toujours Alita.

—Et si elle a aussi le Sablier, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, il faut que nous l'arrêtions!

—Oui, l'Equipe Sablier s'en charge...

—L'Equipe Sablier?

—On s'est séparés en deux groupes, l'autre s'appelle l'Equipe Wasabi, et son but est de maîtriser Remus devenu berserk à cause de sa potion qui était mal préparée!

—Fantastique, dis donc!

—L'Equipe Wasabi est plus réduite, pour l'instant, il n'y a que Sirius, Rogue, Tonks et Cius...

—Cious? Beugla soudainement Sacha, Jé m'inscrrrrit dans l'Equipe Wasabi! Tiens bon, mon petite cosaque!

Et sans plus, il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

—D'un côté, son immense force physique ne peut-être qu'utile, face à un loup-garou berserk, Dit Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait pragmatique.

—Si ça ne te dérange pas, je m'ajoute dans l'Equipe Sablier, Dit Hermione.

oOoOOOoOo

Hal ouvrait la marche dans le conduit secret derrière le tableau. Ron avait décidé de lui laisser un peu d'avance, pour parler discrètement à Draco:

—Dis...Je suis vraiment désolé...

Draco mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de quoi il parlait.

—Je me rends compte maintenant que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de voir Hal me tourner autour, avec moi qui me laisse faire...

Draco opina. Bien. Il était vrai que cela l'énervait _légèrement_. Il eut envie de répliquer quelque chose d'assez corrosif, mais il se souvint des motifs pour lesquels Ron agissait ainsi, et sans les cautionner, il les comprenait. Ron avait vraiment été quelqu'un que tout le monde mettait sur le côté. Depuis quelques mois, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leur vie «d'avant Alita», et Draco avait découvert tant de choses à propos de Ron...peut-être ces choses étaient-elles en partie responsables du fait qu'il soit tomber amoureux de lui. Plus on comprend quelque chose, plus on l'aime. Ça marchait peut-être aussi pour les personnes...

—Depuis qu'elle est là, ma vie a tant changé, Dit Ron avec un sourire faible, Et surtout depuis que je suis avec toi...D'un moins que rien, je suis passé à un père parfait que sa fille prend pour un héros sans peur, un mari aimé...

«Et doué au pieu», voulut rajouter Draco.

—...un guitariste adulé par ses fans...et le fantasme ambulant d'un autre gars...Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi apprécié de toute ma vie, et surtout, je suis apprécié pour des choses très différentes, aussi bien pour mes qualités physiques, intellectuelles et morales...C'est pour ça que je te demande pardon, car tout ça me monte à la tête, et j'aime tant être apprécié, félicité, récompensé, que je n'ose pas arrêter les autres, même quand ce serait pour leur bien, ainsi que le mien, et surtout le tien...Pardon, je ne mesurais pas à quel point ça te gênait, je me sentais tellement flatté que tu te battes pour moi...

Draco sourit et hocha la tête, riant presque.

—Mais je sais tout ça, Ron, je sais que tu as un besoin de reconnaissance flagrant, vu que depuis que tu es né, peu de gens ont daigné t'en donner quand tu le méritais...En ce moment même, d'ailleurs, tu le mérites, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi prompt à vouloir réparer ses erreurs que toi. Alors, tu as ma reconnaissance, car je vois que tu veux mon bien...

—Dites, les parlottes, Coupa Hal, J'ignore de quoi vous causez, et si c'est à propos de moi, je vous avoue tout: oui, j'aime les strings pour homme! Mais je crois qu'il y a plus important, comme le fait qu'on est arrivés au bout du tunnel, et qu'il y a une porte qui n'attend qu'une chose: qu'on la défonce!

Draco haussa les épaules. Il approcha son visage de celui de Ron et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, en affichant une expression de sérénité.

—Pour conclure cette conversation en beauté, Dit-il, Allez, viens...allons voir cette fameuse porte.

Le rouquin lui rendit son sourire et tous deux rejoignirent Hal, pour régler son compte à la porte. C'était une excellente idée, car dès qu'ils passèrent la tête par l'entrebâillement, une petite chose leur sauta au cou.

—P'pa! Pôpa!

Ron n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'Alita était déjà serrée contre lui. Il sentit une petite larme chaude couler contre sa clavicule.

—Ouf! Fit Hal, Je suis soulagé...on a trouvé Lilita!

La petite quitta Ron pour se cramponner à Draco. Hal s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour signaler l'absence de Neis qui aurait du se trouver là, mais l'arrivée de la super-vilaine de service l'en empêcha.

—Quelles retrouvailles touchantes! Fit Marisu d'un air dégoûté, sans se rendre d'à quel point sa phrase était stéréotypée.

Draco resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur Alita. Tous quatre la défièrent du regard. Ensuite, ils remarquèrent ce qu'elle traînait derrière elle, le faisant léviter par magie. Ron cligna des yeux, bien qu'il ait déjà vu le Sablier dans le souvenir d'Hélium, et que les souvenirs de Pensine plongeaient tellement bien les spectateurs dans leur univers que le moindre détail semblait acquérir une réalité déconcertante, il éprouva une curieuse sensation à l'idée de le voir en vrai. Cet objet était le symbole parfait de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, lui et Draco, depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré le bureau de Dumbledore le 12 avril 1999, tout: Alita, l'Espagne, le Japon, la Magie du Temps, l'amour, les complots, les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés, ceux qu'ils avaient redécouverts, et tous les bouleversements de leurs vies...tout ça pouvait être représenté par cet alliage de verre et d'or dans lequel coulait du sable d'un bleu électrique. Difficile de ne rien ressentir dans pareilles circonstances, c'était comme rencontrer son idole en personne et avoir droit de lui serrer la main.

—Je vois que décidément, vous êtes les pire fouineurs que je n'aies jamais rencontrés! Comment osez-vous forcer mes appartements? Ceci est une entrée par effraction, je vous poursuivrais en justice!

—Vous avez kidnappé notre fille, sans parler de l'état dans lequel vous avez mis ma sœur! Répliqua Ron, Je doute qu'un juge trouve ça moins grave que le fait que nous nous soyons introduits chez vous...

Il se plaça devant Draco et Alita dans un geste protecteur. Hal se rapprocha également du trio, comme si les trois garçons cherchaient à créer une cellule de protection autour d'Alita.

—On verra ça! Et maintenant, dégagez, j'aimerais tester mon Sablier.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un milipoil, ils continuaient à la toiser d'un air menaçant.

—Hal, tu peux rester, Reprit Marisu, Car toi aussi, tu es une clef, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air très docile, alors, si tu veux venir avec moi, il faudra que tu me respectes!

—Pourquoi je vous respecterais?

—Parce que...parce que je suis plus âgée et que tu dois obéissance à tes aînés qui sont plus intelligents et plus sages que toi!

—Cet argument est bidon!

—Alors dégage!

Voyant que ses opposants n'en démordaient pas, elle leva sa baguette et s'approcha d'eux.

—Alita, ça ne te dis pas, de retourner dans ton époque? Tenta-t-elle.

—L'écoute pas, Murmura Draco à sa fille, Elle est sûrement en train de te tendre un piège...

—Viens, Alita, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu es une clef, je prends soin de mes clefs...

—C'est quoi cette histoire de clefs? Demanda Draco.

Hal entreprit de leur résumer ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt, à savoir que Marisu pensait que l'ADN des Machaca était une clef biologique qui permettrait de contrôler le Sablier, et que, toujours selon elle, Alita serait la fille de Manu, et par conséquent aurait la clef en elle.

—C'est n'importe quoi, Dit Ron, Alita n'est pas métis, Manu ne peut pas être son géniteur!

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

—Elle ne lui ressemble pas!

—Ce n'est pas suffisant, la génétique, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça!

—Je vous interdis de la toucher!

Tout à coup, Marisu abaissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette et fit apparaître un immense nuage de fumée noire et épaisse, qui en plus de leur brouiller la vue, les fit tousser et suffoquer. Ron sentit Alita lui échapper, il espéra que Draco ou Hal la tienne toujours, mais quand la fumée noirâtre se dissipa, il constata que tous trois avaient lâché prise et qu'Alita était dos au Sablier. Mais il y avait pire...

A la place de Marisu se tenait un jeune-homme de grande taille, avec des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que Ron, sans doute apparus par magie, et la robe de Cléopâtre de Marisu avait été jetée par terre. Le jeune-homme prit un air étonné et montra Ron d'un doigt accusateur:

—Oh! Marisu a pris mon apparence pour vous tromper! Dit-il en prenant une voix qui imitait la sienne à la perfection.

—Je suis le vrai Ron! Se défendit Ron.

Mais Hal et Draco le regardaient interloqués, ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir qui croire.

—C'est cela, Dit Marisu, Ne les prends pas pour des cons, ils savent que je suis le seul et unique Ronald Weasley de cette pièce!

Ron jeta un œil à Alita, elle avait escaladé le Sablier pour se réfugier au sommet. Elle regardait les deux Ron dans un air de confusion totale, ses yeux devenaient humides, annonçant qu'elle s'apprêtait à pleurer.

—Alita, je suis ton papa!

—Non, c'est moi!

La situation semblait désespérée.

—Vas-y, blondinet, Dit Hal, S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait être capable de reconnaître le vrai Ron, c'est toi, non?

Draco inspira un grand coup. Marisu triompha intérieurement. Cette idée de l'Amour Véritable Qui Reconnaît Son Amour Entre Mille, elle la trouvait ridicule. Draco marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille de Hal, puis commença son inspection des Rons.

Il s'approcha d'un des deux et lui caressa les cheveux. Il glissa ses doigts entre les mèches rousses, et approcha son visage de l'une d'elle. Il huma. Ensuite, il recommença ce manège avec l'autre Ron. Puis, il se tourna vers Hal et lui cria:

—Maintenant!

Draco décocha un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe du Ron devant lui et le jeta sur le sol. Hal appuya sur les commandes du Sablier, qui aussitôt se programma pour un voyage de dix ans vers le passé. Alita sauta dans les bras de Draco, et le temps que Marisu se relève et constate sa défaite, ils étaient déjà tous les quatre en train de se ruer dans le couloir alors que le décor commençaient à se gondoler. Elle hurla qu'ils étaient tous des sales petits cons stupides et impolis, mais il était trop tard...

Ron ouvrait la marche dans le tunnel. Ils coururent en silence, et ce fut quand ils émergèrent de derrière le tableau et eurent replacé celui-ci sur la porte secrète que le rouquin daigna parler.

—Draco...comment tu as fait?

—Tu veux quelle version? La romantique ou l'autre?

—La romantique?

—J'ai reconnu l'odeur de tes cheveux, personne ne peux imiter ce genre d'odeur...or, c'est l'odeur que j'ai tant de fois humé sur ton oreiller ou dans ton col de chemise...

—Oh, c'est...merci, Draco...et l'autre version?

—Bah, elle n'a pas imité ton corps à la perfection, je ne sais pas si les femmes métarmorphmages sont incapables de se faire pousser un kiki ou si elle pensait juste qu'on ne vérifierait pas, mais mon genou n'a rien rencontré qui y ressemblait.

—Ce qui m'étonne, Dit Hal, C'est que je croyais que les femmes n'avaient pas mal quand on leur faisait ça, alors que pour nous, c'est horrible...

—Je sais pas, je crois que ça leur fait moins mal qu'à nous, mais c'est pas non plus comme si elles n'avaient aucune terminaisons nerveuses à cet endroit...

—C'est sûr!

—Juste une question, Dit Ron, Et si tu t'étais trompé et que tu m'avais vraiment explosé le service trois-pièces?

—Ben, ça aurait été ma vengeance pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure!

—Ze comprends pas de quoi vous parler...

—Oui, et c'est mieux comme ça...oh, ma petite princesse, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir!

—On a battu la vilaine madame?

—Je crois bien, oui!

—Et Neis? Demanda Hal

—Elle l'avait dézà libérée.

—On devrait essayé de retrouver les autres...

—Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, où ils furent particulièrement serrés.

—Comment elle a fait, l'autre, pour faire entre le Sablier là-dedans?

—Un sort de réduction, je suppose...

—Autre question: pourquoi le Sablier n'a-t-il pas fonctionné quand Lilita a grimpé dessus, si vraiment elle est une clef?

—Ze suis une quoi?

—Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il faut toucher les commandes, comme tu l'as fait...la tête de ta grand-mère avait effectivement heurté les commandes dans le souvenir d'Hélium, si je ne me trompe pas...

—Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas la fille de Manu, voilà tout!

—Mais comment elle a fait, la première fois, alors?

—Comment z'ai fait quoi?

L'ascenseur arriva à son port, l'appartement de Marisu situé au premier étage. Ils furent accueillis par l'Equipe Sablier.

—Mais c'est quoi tout ça? Demanda Ron.

—Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, Dit Harry, Ron, Marisu a récupéré le Sablier, et...

—T'inquiète, mon vieux, nous l'avons mise hors d'état de nuire!

—Comment ça?

Alors que Narcissa se jetait sur Draco pour l'étouffer sous ses baisers de mère inquiète, Harry remarqua la présence d'Alita.

—Tonton Super-Harry!

—Vous l'avez retrouvée?

—Et ouais!

—Mais comment?

Neis présenta ses parents aux nouveaux-venus, qui se firent un plaisir de raconter aux autres ce qui s'était passé dans la cellule.

—C'est merveilleux, Dit Hermione en serrant sa filleule contre elle, Ma petite puce, nous avons eu si peur!

—C'est pas grave, Marraine, ze suis une pirate, z'ai pas peur de la vilaine madame!

—Je suggère que nous allions tous prêter main forte à l'Equipe Wasabi, Dit Harry.

Après explication, ils y allèrent, excepté Ernst Darling qui voulait récupérer son Sablier. Neis connaissant le chemin vers la cellule où elle avait été recluse, elle y mena ses parents.

oOoOOOoOo

Quelques instants plus tard, tous goûtaient à l'allégresse de la victoire, à la notable exception de Remus qui avait été immobilisé. Vu qu'ils s'y étaient mis à dix-sept pour le maîtriser, c'était plutôt heureux, Hal avait utilisé ses _ros innodians_ pour l'empêcher de bouger sans le blesser jusqu'à ce que les deux spécialistes des potions trouvent une solution. Neis et ses parents étaient revenus avec le Sablier, et tous songeaient à retrouver le repaire de Keiko où celle-ci était restée pour veiller Ginny et Emy.

Si Rogue réfléchissait ardemment au problème de Remus, ce n'était pas le cas de Sacha qui pour l'heure préférait reluquer Cius comme s'il s'apprêtait à le dévorer comme un zakouski.

—Je me sentais plus en sécurité quand j'affrontais le loup-garou, Avoua-t-il.

—En tous cas, Déclara Draco, Ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'on a gagné!

—Ouais!

—Marisu, on l'a bien eue!

Un froissement de tissus se fit entendre.

La Cape d'Invisibilité était tombée, et elle dévoila trois personnages.

Un Manu ensorcelé, un Lucius anxieux, et une Marisu tout de rouge vêtue.

Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire sadique.

—Ah ha! Je vous ai bien eus!


	40. Soleil

Chapitre trente-sept : Soleil

Marisu triomphait, Manu avait l'air ailleurs, et Lucius affichait un visage neutre, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel camp soutenir. Le regard de Draco, de Ron et des autres voyageaient sur les trois personnages, tâchant de déterminer ce qui les gênait le plus.

—Comment pouvez-vous être là? Demanda Harry à Marisu.

Quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait été aspirée dans le tourbillon du temps, et pourtant, elle était à présent là, devant eux. Quel était ce nouveau prodige? Ubiquité? Clonage?

—Il y a forcément une explication tout à fait rationnelle à ce phénomène, Dit Hermione en tentant de rester calme.

—C'est parce que je suis la plus forte! Clama Marisu.

—Non, Hermione a raison, il y a une explication logique et on la trouvera! Répliqua Ron.

Draco avait fixé son regard sur son père. Il ne savait vraiment plus comment ils pourraient continuer à se voir comme le font un père et un fils.

—Elle a changé de vêtements, Nota Harry, remarquant que Marisu n'était plus habillée comme Cléopâtre mais portait sa fameuse robe rouge sang qui lui avait valu de se faire appeler «Bloody Mary».

—Vous m'avez envoyée dix ans dans le passé, n'est-ce pas? Fanfaronna Marisu, Dix ans, c'est long, mais, ça finit par passer…

—Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes cachée pendant dix ans à attendre l'heure de votre vengeance?

—Exact! Une fois atterrie en 1989, j'ai été trouver mon moi du passé, et je lui ai raconté une partie de ce qui s'est passé…

Ils se mirent tous à soupirer en même temps alors qu'elle était visiblement partie pour raconter sa vie dans un flot de paroles incessantes.

—Oui, on a pigé! S'énerva Sirius, On n'est pas aussi débiles que vous le pensez!

—C'est pour ça, ce second appartement que je faisais passer pour un laboratoire d'alchimie…c'était là où je vivais pendant dix ans, attendant mon heure…

—Ça explique pourquoi c'est un endroit aussi bizarre, Dit Ron, J'imagine qu'à force de vivre recluse là-dedans pendant dix ans, vous êtes devenue encore plus dingue que vous ne l'étiez déjà, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

—Je ne suis pas dingue, je suis juste incomprise à cause de mon immense génie!

—J'ignorais cette partie de l'histoire, Dit Lucius, Comment as-tu su pour notre rendez-vous ?

—J'avais également dit à la Marisu du passé que lorsque tu lui enverrais un hibou pour ce rendez-vous, elle devait me laisser y aller à sa place. Elle a accepté, car elle ne sait plus très bien où elle en est vis-à-vis des sentiments qu'elle éprouve toujours pour toi…il vaut mieux qu'elle laisser reposer tout ça. Ainsi, dix ans après, je sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi: de la haine!

—Et bien, Père, quand je pense que vous aviez réussi à lui faire aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, vous avez tout gâché!

—Ne te mêle pas de ça, Draco! Voyons, Mary, je…

Elle le fit taire d'un signe de main dédaigneux et en revint aux autres.

—Alors, vous faites moins les malins, maintenant?

—Attention, je n'ai jamais prétendu être malin, Dit Ron.

—Encore heureux.

—Et pour Manu ? Demanda Hal qui depuis le début se posait des questions sur pourquoi son père se tenait aux côtés des deux autres enfoirés en regardant Marisu avec un l'air intelligent d'un bigorneau lobotomisé.

—Oh, lui ? Il est envoûté…J'ai toujours besoin d'une clef pour le Sablier, et comme je sais que vous protégez tous Alita, il fallait que j'utilise soit Manuel, soit Hal…

—Mais vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça !

—Oh, mais rassure-toi, je compte bien lui donner l'ordre de se laver une fois ou deux, sinon je ne supporterai jamais son…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'Alita lui adressait des doigts d'honneur en lui tirant la langue, et que Ron soulevait celle-ci à la hauteur d'un adulte, histoire que personne ne manque de la remarquer.

—Ronald…, Siffla Hermione.

—Petite insolente! Ragea Marisu.

—Et bien, Dit Draco, C'est tout vu: nous allons encore vous envoyer dans le passé…

—Je reviendrais encore, jeune sot! Encore et toujours!

—Oh, pas dix ans dans le passé, mais beaucoup plus…disons qu'en ce moment, j'ai une vision très précise de vous en train de courir pour échapper à un gros reptile au beau milieu de la jungle jurassique…

—J'ai mieux, Dit Ron, Et si on l'envoyait à l'époque du Big Bang ? Je ne suis pas astrophysicien, mais je crois que sa tête devrait éclater comme un pop corn!

—Etes-vous stupides? Le Sablier est coincé sur une période de dix ans, vous ne pouvez pas la changer!

—Nous trouverons un moyen de le décoincer, Reprit Draco en soutenant son regard.

—C'est pourtant vrai, Chuchota Hermione, Quand la tête de Rocío l'a heurté, le Sablier s'est bloqué…

—Arrêtez de dire que c'est de la faute d'Abuela, Répliqua Hal, Moi, je trouve qu'il lui en faut pas beaucoup pour se détraquer, à cette espèce de camelote!

—Qu'est-ce qui est de la camelote? Tempêta Marisu en se tournant vers lui.

—Pas vos oreilles, vous avez l'ouïe fine, Marmonna-t-il, impressionné par sa puissance vocale.

—Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je vais vous laisser faire?

—Notre supériorité numérique, peut-être?

—Ah ouais, Fujiyoshi ?

L'interpellé fit son apparition à la porte de l'appartement, le reste des dizaines d'employés _d'Aubin & Marie_ derrière lui, tous prêts à en découdre dans leur petit costard cravate.

—Vous disiez?

—C'est vrai que ça va compliquer les choses, Dit Sirius, Mais on vous butera quand même!

—J'aimerais voir ça, je suis moi-même une combattante hors-pair!

—Rien à branler!

—Black, il est inutile de la provoquer…, Maugréa Severus.

—Vous allez goûter à mes châtiments, et vous regretterez d'avoir si peu travaillé à l'école!

—Euh…D'où vous sortez ça? Depuis quand on est tous des feignasses ? Y'en certains, je dis pas, mais…

—Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Répliqua Ron.

—Parce que pour oser vous attaquer à moi, ceci est une preuve de stupidité, et donc que vous n'avez jamais rien appris! Si vous saviez qui j'étais réellement, vous feriez profil bas…

—Et vous êtes, pour voir?

—Je suis Amaterasu sous sa forme humaine!

Même les hommes de Marisu la regardèrent avec l'air de se demander ce qu'elle racontait.

—C'est quoi ça, Amarazazou ? Souffla Ron à Cius.

—Amaterasu est la déesse du soleil dans la religion shintoïste…

—Je vois…donc, j'ai raison quand je dis que ces dix ans qu'elle vécu toute seule ont achevé sa santé mentale…

—Ça ne fait aucun doute, ses neurones ont du fondre, à ce stade…

—Attaque! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de son armée de toutous qui se jetèrent sur leurs opposants en aboyant.

—De l'action! Dit Sirius d'un air satisfait en se frottant les mains.

—T'en as pas eu assez jusqu'ici ? Lui dit Tonks qui envoya un regard peiné à Remus toujours ligoté.

—Tu ne peux pas nier que tout ce blabla était vraiment lassant, Répliqua l'animagus avant de se jeter dans la mêlée.

Ce fut épique. En quelques secondes, la pièce fut inondée d'étincelles magiques de toutes les couleurs. Des corps volaient par moments, effectuant de non-gracieux vols planés, alors que les traînées des sortilèges fusaient de toutes parts. On entendait des crépitements, des cris, des grognements, des exclamations et des éclats de voix, des objets qui se brisaient. Le décor prenait doucement l'aspect d'un champ de ruines, l'appartement ne ressemblait plus à rien, et quelqu'un fit un carnage dans le onsen.

« J'aime pas les combats rapprochés! » fut l'unique commentaire d'Hermione qui préférait utiliser la magie pour autre chose que le sang et la baston.

Ron cherchait à superviser la bataille, se visualisant le tout comme un immense échiquier, considérant les combattants comme des pions. Mais certains, tels Harry ou Sirius, ne l'écoutaient pas et préféraient distribuer des sorts à tour de bras.

Draco tentait de protéger Alita, et se retrouvait à devoir lancer des sortilèges avec la main droite et empêcher sa fille de bouger avec la gauche. Elle se débattait en hurlant «Laisse-moi, ze vais tous les taper, les méchants messieurs!» et en faisant mouliner ses petits poings dans le vide.

Marisu se faufila au milieu du jeu de quilles, et joignit son cher Sablier. Harry se jeta sur elle.

—Vous n'irez nulle part!

—Lâche-moi, sale morveux! Alors…je vais tous vous envoyer dix ans dans futur, cette commande-là marche…

—Arrêtez ça!

—Manuel, viens là! MANUEL!

Harry tourna la tête et constata que Sacha Vilen était en train d'administrer une série de baffes sonnantes à Manu.

—Je ne suis pas certaine que c'est comme ça que vous allez le désenvoûter, Dit Hermione.

Sacha s'arrêta pour fourrer dans la bouche de Manu le goulot d'un flacon sorti de sa poche.

—Antidote générrrral, Miss-Jé-Sais-Tout! Et maintenant, jé vais le secouer pourrr que cela cirrrcoule plous vite dans son corrrps!

—Quoi?

—Manuel! Gronda Marisu.

—J'arrive tout de suite, mon amour! Dit Manu en se libérant.

Il se précipita vers le Sablier et attendit les consignes précises en sautillant comme un chienchien qui attend son susucre.

—Envois-moi cette racaille en 2009!

—Voui!

—Non! Cria Harry.

L'aventurier se mit à tapoter les commandes comme un bourrin. Rien ne se passa.

—Allez…tu dois faire quelque chose mal…Ta mère avait bien réussi à l'actionner en se cognant la tête dessus.

Manu faisait de son mieux, mais le Sablier ne voulait rien savoir. Marisu écarquilla les yeux.

—Mais, mais, mais…mais comment ça?

Harry respirait profondément. Il regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard de Ron qui avait repéré leur manège. Le rouquin s'approcha, interrogeant Harry du regard.

—Elle veut utiliser Manu comme clef, mais on dirait que ça ne marche pas…

—Allez, Manuel, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Le houspillait la Nippone.

—Mais je ne fais que ça, arrête un peu de me crier dessus, sale morue!

—…

—…

—…

—Morue? Mais alors…

—Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'obéis, morue, quelqu'un peut me l'expliquer, d'ailleurs?

—L'antidote agit, il est désenvoûté!

Manu eut besoin de deux secondes supplémentaires pour se rendre compte de la situation et s'éloigner du Sablier. Ron le suivit.

—Euh…bye bye!

—Non, non, non! Cria Marisu, les larmes aux yeux, reviens!

—Hal est en mauvaise posture, Dit Ron en remarquant que son ami avait l'honneur de combattre trois Japonais en même temps.

—Et alors? Répliqua Manu.

—Et bien, nous allons, l'aider, toi et moi, comme ça, trois contre trois, ce sera équitable…

—Mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de sauver ce maric…

Manu jeta un œil à Hal qui, bien que se battant valeureusement, n'en menait pas large. Il baissa les épaules et saisit son couteau incandescent.

—Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je peux pas le sentir, ce gamin, et pourtant…

Il releva la tête, et sous le sourire de Ron, se porta à la rescousse de son fils. Le rouquin s'apprêta à les rejoindre, quand une détonation mentale eut lieu dans son esprit.

«Je peux pas le sentir, ce gamin»

Ron se mit à ricaner.

_Il avait trouvé._

—Euh…ça va? Lui demanda Draco, passant à côté de lui, C'est un rire nerveux, je suppose ? Ron, reprends-toi, on n'a pas besoin que tu deviennes dingue maintenant…

—Enigme résolue! Répliqua le rouquin, Hal?

—Oui, mi amor?

—C'est quoi ton eau de Cologne?

—Hein? Fit Draco, désorienté.

—Un truc de chochottes, Dit Manu, Et je parie qu'il en a sur lui, pour toujours sentir bon, berk!

Hal évita un sortilège en se baissant et fouilla sa poche.

—Bien vu, gros malin, mais je suis fier de toujours sentir bon, contrairement à toi, vieux puant!

—C'est quoi cette horreur ? Dit Manu en saisissant le parfum. Ah, c'est juste un testeur…

—Je me balade pas non plus avec le flacon entier sur moi, hé !

—Ah, beutch, ma mère utilisait le même!

—Normal, c'est mixte, c'est le parfum des sorciers et sorcières espagnols depuis des siècles!

—Depuis la Conquista ?

—Même avant, Pelirrojo!

—Passe-le moi…et que quelqu'un attache Marisu sur le Sablier, tiens…

—Je m'en occupe, Dit Draco, j'espère que t'es sûr de toi, parce que là, je vois pas…

Marisu voulait les rejoindre pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient, mais Harry veillait à l'en empêcher. Draco vint lui prêter main forte après avoir confié Alita à Cius.

Un peu plus loin, Lucius était occupé à combattre Tonks. Narcissa s'interposa.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Narcissa?

—Je m'occupe du bien-être de notre fils, chose qui apparemment t'échappe depuis un bon bout de temps…

—C'est aussi mon cas. Moi aussi je me soucie de Draco!

—On ne dirait pas. Et pourquoi tu nous combats?

—Et pourquoi m'as-tu fait cocu avec l'autre babouin?

Narcissa rougit.

—Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais occupé de moi! Et maintenant, laisse ma nièce tranquille! Dit-elle en se plaçant devant Tonks.

Draco pesait de tout son poids sur Marisu qu'il avait plaquée contre la paroi en verre du Sablier. La baguette de celle-ci avait glissé de sa main, et elle ne parvenait pas à la récupérer.

—Dépêche-toi, Ron!

Le rouquin s'agenouilla vers les commandes du Sablier et les aspergea de parfum. Il se mit alors à les manipuler, et il sentit comme de l'énergie vibrer sous ses doigts à ce contact tactile.

—Je crois qu'on peut même débloquer les commandes coincées! Dit-il en offrant un nouveau «spritch» aux dites commandes.

—Pelirrojo, qu'est-ce que tu fais, pourquoi mon parfum est si important…mais, tu as réussi à les débloquer!

—Et ouais…c'est quand encore que la Terre va s'autodétruire ?

—Dans cinq milliards d'années, Dit Draco, le Soleil deviendra une supergéante rouge et bouffera toutes les planètes ou un truc dans le genre. Dépêche-toi, elle se débat, cette charogne!

—Hurmpf! Déclara Marisu.

Ron programma un saut de cinq milliards d'années dans le futur et mit le Sablier en marche.

—Tout le monde dehors, vortex imminent ! Hurla-t-il.

Pendant une seconde, la scène se figea. Puis tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie dans un brouhaha dantesque.

—Draco! Fit Narcissa.

Elle délaissa ses interlocuteurs alors que tous les autres évacuaient la pièce dans la panique générale.

—Mère! Fuyez !

Draco restait plaqué sur Marisu qui gigotait. Harry et Ron joignirent la sortie.

—Draco, Narcissa, dépêchez-vous! Cria le rouquin.

La pièce commençait à se gondoler. Ron sentit son cœur manquer un battement à la pensée que Draco pourrait être aspiré dans le vortex. Narcissa tentait de convaincre son fils de partir.

—Personne ne t'as demandé de te sacrifier, je t'en prie, viens…

—Mais je ne me sacrifie pas, j'essaie de la retenir le plus longtemps possible! Mais toi, va-t-en…_maman_!

Ron voulut intervenir, mais Lucius le devança. Il leva sa baguette sur son fils.

—Ecarte-toi!

—Nan! Je vous enverrai cramer dans le Soleil en même temps qu'elle s'il le faut, pour tout le mal que vous nous avez fait!

—Ne sois pas ridicule, écarte-toi!

—Draco, je t'en prie, mets-toi en sécurité, Pleura Narcissa.

Une tête rousse apparut. Ron arracha Draco de force à Marisu, et l'emporta hors de la pièce malgré ses protestations.

Lucius et Narcissa commencèrent à fuir, le vortex était maintenant de belle taille. Quand ils passèrent le seuil, quelque chose attrapa la cheville de Narcissa. La main de Marisu.

—Tu mourras avec moi, la blondasse!

Lucius inspira un coup, et sans la moindre émotion, il écrasa le poignet de son ancienne bien-aimée avec le talon de sa chaussure. Par l'élan, Narcissa lui tomba dans les bras tandis que Marisu disparaissait à jamais dans le tourbillon du temps en hurlant.

Tous attendirent que le calme revienne. Le vortex disparut, redonnant au Sablier un aspect anodin.

—Taitô-Sama ! Pleura Fujiyoshi en tombant à genoux devant l'artefact.

—Vous feriez mieux de prier «Avocat-Sama», Dit Ernst Darling, Car en l'absence de votre maîtresse, c'est vous que je vais attaquer en justice pour avoir kidnappé et séquestré ma fille!

—Por los calzoncillos de Merlín, ça c'était flippant! Dit Hal, On aurait dit un trou noir tout lumineux ou un machin dans ce genre-là! Et dire qu'on va envoyer Lilita là-dedans…

—Z'ai pas peu des trous noirs, na!

—Ron, Dit Draco, comment as-tu fait, ton truc avec le parfum, là?

Le rouquin sourit, c'était juste une phrase de Manu qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille:

« Je peux pas le sentir, ce gamin »

Le _sentir_.

Amaterasu, la déesse du soleil.

Soleil.

Les balistiques «Soleil», fabriquée _en Espagne_, sentent le safran, l'orange et le «sud».

Hal a la même odeur, et il considère cela comme une mauvaise pub.

Le jour où Alita a effectué son bond dans le temps, Ron et Draco lui avaient mis sa plus belle robe, et exceptionnellement, elle fut autorisée à mettre _du parfum_. C'était ce qu'elle avait raconté quand elle avait avoué être au courant de son voyage.

Manu ne peut sentir Hal…parce que lui, il déteste le parfum. Un parfum mixte, que Rocío utilisait aussi.

Le Sablier pouvait avoir n'importe quoi comme clef.

Une clef génétique?

Marisu le pensait. Et si elle avait tort?

Le Sablier était probablement un cadeau de conquistador.

Un parfum utilisé depuis des siècles…

—C'était pas une clef génétique, c'était une clef olfactive…

oOoOOOoOo

De retour chez Keiko, une bonne surprise les attendait:

—Comment ça? Dit Ginny, Vous avez déjà vaincu la méchante ? _Sans moi_ ? J'ai raté la bataille!

—Ben, Commença Harry, T'étais un peu pas trop en état de…

—Mais je voulais combattre aussi, moi ! Hurla la rousse en martelant le torse de Harry de coups de poings.

—Aïe, arrête…aïe, aïe ouïlle ! Ginny, arrête ! Aaaah !

—Raha rha rha! J'ai trop la haine!

—Vous avez vu, Ginny va mieux? Dit joyeusement Keiko.

Emy était guérie également, et heureusement, elle n'avait envie de frapper personne. Cius lui rapporta son chapeau et sa baguette, retrouvés sur place.

—Vous allez nous raconter tout ça? Demanda-t-elle.

—J'espère bien, Lui dit Blaise, J'ai la plume qui me démange!

—Oui, mais si on faisait ça autour d'un bon repas? J'ai la dalle! Dit Ron.

—Tous chez Yoshito!

—Ouais…

—Je pléfèle qu'Emy et Ginny ne soltent pas avant quelques jouls…

—Et nous avons un loup-garou à soigner et surveiller, Ajouta Severus, D'ailleurs, qui c'est qui va devoir se charger de lui, je parie? C'est bibi!

—Ce surnom ne te va pas du tout, Sev'

—Bon, alors, on ira chez Yoshito quand Remus et les filles seront sortables? Dit Théo.

—Oui, je suppose, Répondit Luna.

—On fera un grand banquet, comme dans _Astérix_!

—Tu t'es mis aux bédés moldues ?

—Ouaip.

—Ils sont fous, ces Anglais…

—Et on invitera Evelina!

On décida finalement de fêter la victoire avec un repas plus sommaire (et végétalien). Cependant, tout le monde ne goûtait pas à l'allégresse.

oOoOOOoOo

—Lucius…

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Narcissa. Il ne profitait pas pleinement de l'ambiance. C'est qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Il s'étonnait lui-même qu'on l'ait laissé venir.

—Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Dit-elle, Et pardon pour…

—Peut-être que tu as raison, Cissy, je t'ai négligée…j'aurais du te parler d'elle et de…tout ça…

—Je suis désolée…mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression de rester en retrait…j'ai traversé une partie du monde avec Manu et c'est une expérience qui…enfin, je me suis sentie _différente_. Et j'ai aimé ça.

—Je comprends. C'est moi qui devrais me faire pardonner, au fond …Tu t'es protégée au moins?

—Oui oui…

Draco les écoutaient discrètement, sans le moindre sourire. Il s'éloigna. Non. Impossible d'oublier. Narcissa lui avait pardonné, mais lui, jamais il ne cesserait d'en vouloir à Lucius pour tout ce qui était arrivé. Jamais.

Enfin, au moins, il n'aurait pas de petit frère espingouin, c'était la bonne nouvelle. Mais pour lui, Lucius était comme mort.

Tiens, que faisait Cius dissimulé derrière un meuble?

—Je me cache, Dit-il, On veut me forcer à participer à une partie de sexe à trois…

oOoOOOoOo

—Sacha, puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda Hermione, Je peux vous appeler ainsi, hein ?

Sacha grogna en guise de réponse.

—Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir aidés, je sais que c'était pour vous en grand sacrifice que de vous retourner contre votre «bienfaitrice»…Mais avouez, en fait, vous nous aimez bien, pas vrai?

—Niet! Moi, jé n'aime qué Cious!

Le jeune-homme fit volte-face en entendant son prénom. Et il avala sa salive, sachant ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

—Ya tibia lioubliou!

—Mais, écoutez, Sacha, euh…votre premier amour, c'est Hélium, non? D'accord, il n'est même plus capable d'épeler son nom, mais peut-être qu'il apprécierait que vous alliez le voir à l'hôpital…

—Oh da da da, dans un lit à trois: toi, moi et Camille, da da da!

—Même pas en étant stone!

Cius parvint à échapper au champ de vision de Sacha en se faufilant entre les gens.

Il heurta Neis par mégarde.

—Oups, pardon.

Il remarqua qu'elle était en larmes.

—Neis ? Est-ce que ça va?

—Oh, Cici-chan, j'ai craqué!

—Comment ça?

Elle tenait un énorme saucisson dans la main.

—J'ai mangé de la viande, j'en avais trop envie! Pardonne-moiiii!

—Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, Neis, tu ne me plairas pas plus en te privant de ce que tu aimes…

Elle voulut répondre, mais la voix tonitruante de Sacha fit fuir Cius.

Une cachette? Ce meuble était parfait…

oOoOOOoOo

Mildred était émue.

—Neis, ma petite fille, si tu savais comme nous avons eu peur…

Ernst lui tapota l'épaule.

—C'est bon, maman, je vais bien…

Elle regarda son assiette, dépitée. Quelque chose manquait, malgré les talents culinaires de Keiko. Elle soupira et se leva.

—Pas faim, Prétexta-t-elle.

Elle repéra Alita qui racontait à Théo comment Jack Sparrow s'y serait pris pour vaincre Marisu s'il avait eu à le faire. Elle se glissa sournoisement derrière la fillette, et soudain, lui chatouilla les flancs, la faisant sursauter.

—Hiii! Méchante! Vilaine truie!

—Du calme, mini-crevette, c'est juste une blague entre sœurs…

—Entre sœurs? Fit Théo.

—Ouais, Dit Neis en lui adressant un clin d'œil, Oh, j'ai faim…

—Ben, mange…

—C'est pas bon…

—Tu es difficile.

Neis soupira et s'assit à côté de Théodore. Elle lui confia:

—En fait, j'ai envie de manger de la viande…ça me manque…et puis, depuis que je suis devenue végétarienne, j'ai remarqué que ma force physique diminuait…

—C'est normal, tu manques de protéines.

—Cius et Keiko ne semblent pourtant pas avoir de problèmes…

—C'est parce qu'ils savent quels compléments prendre…toi, tu te contentes de jeter à la poubelle la viande qu'on sert dans ton assiette pour manger les accompagnements, eux, ils se composent des repas équilibrés…

—Mais, il n'y pas que ça…j'ai vraiment envie de manger de la viande…mais je ne veux pas, ça va pas plaire à Cius.

—Tu sais, c'est Emy qu'il aime, et s'il t'apprécie comme amie, ce n'est pas parce que tu es végétarienne…idem pour ta soi-disant bisexualité ou ton gothisme…réfléchis, est-ce vraiment toi, tout ça, ou est-ce seulement ce que tu crois que tu veux être parce que tu pense que ça va te rendre plus _cool_? Neis, nous t'apprécions pour toi-même, pas pour ce que tu prétends être.

—Il n'y a pas de viande ici, de toute façon.

—Pa sûr, j'ai vu Ron se balader avec un chorizo…je crois qu'il l'a embarqué clandestinement, mais si ça te dit…

Quelques instants plus tard, Neis mordait à dents pleines dans le morceau de saucisson que le rouquin lui avait donné. C'était tellement savoureux, et elle se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

Et Cius la heurta par mégarde.

oOoOOOoOo

—Moi, ce que je trouve drôle, Dit Manu, C'est que c'est Poil-de-carotte qui a résolu le mystère…

—Et alors? Dit Ron en levant un sourcil.

—Ben…c'est que…on s'attend pas vraiment à ça venant de toi…c'est pas une critique, juste une constatation…réfléchir, c'est plus le truc du blondin, non?

—Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Répliqua Hal, T'es quand même pas en train de dire que Pelirrojo est bête?

—Toi, on t'a pas sonné, fiston.

—Je suis pas ton fiston, et arrête d'insulter mon Pelirrojo!

—Mais nan, c'est juste que quand on les regarde, Ron et Draco, on se dit qu'il se complètent bien…

—Euh…sans doute, Dit Ron.

—Toi, par exemple, tu n'es pas très malin, mais tu es plutôt costaud, non?

—Je suis grand, et j'ai une certaine force physique, mais…

—Tu sembles doué pour distribuer les coups, t'as plus facile avec tes bras qu'avec ta tête! Et Draco, c'est le contraire, il est intelligent mais il est petit, et un peu maigrichon…d'où mon étonnement que ça soit toi qui ait trouvé la solution…

—Comment ça, tu trouves que Draco et moi, on a l'air de «La Grosse Tête et la Grosse Brute»?

—Vous vous complétez, que je dis.

—L'écoute pas, Pelirrojo, c'est lui, la Grosse Brute Stupide…

—Et toi, Résidu de Préservatif Troué, t'es à la fois faible et bête, alors, _calla tu boca_! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris te de garder, à l'autre? Elle pouvait pas avorter?

—Moi aussi, je suis un accident, Dit Ron, Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit à cause d'une capote trouée…Je ne suis même pas sûr que mon père sache comme en mettre une…

Ron et Hal regardèrent leur assiette pleine de légumes, puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

—J'ai plus faim.

—Moi non plus.

—C'est ça, cassez-vous, maricones! Leur cria Manu en les voyant partir.

Il songeait que cette petite fête était moins drôle qu'il l'aurait pensé, que ça manquait d'ambiance, quand Sirius s'approcha de lui.

De son côté, Ron se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait posé ses bagages et se mit à fouiller. Hal soupirait en regardant Manu au loin.

—Quand je pense que ça fait vingt ans que je me posais des questions sur mon géniteur, et voilà que j'apprends que je suis le fils d'une déception…

—Bah…ça doit te paraître dur pour l'instant, mais je suppose que tu t'y feras, si vous apprenez à vous connaître…

—Je ne crois pas…je parie que maintenant que tout est fini, il va repartir vers une autre aventure à je-sais-pas-où à l'autre bout de la planète. Il ne me dira pas au revoir, et je ne le reverrai plus…

—Si tu veux positiver, dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire, que ton père aurait pu être Lucius Malfoy…

—Ouais, là, je crois que j'aurais vomi…Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

—Ça! Dit Ron en sortant fièrement un chorizo d'un recoin secret de sa valise connu de lui seul, Ils sont gentils, Cius et Keiko, mais moi, sans chair fraîche, je me sens pas bien…

—C'est vrai que depuis hier midi, on n'a plus mangé de viande, tu m'en passes?

Ils s'installèrent à l'abri des regards, pour accomplir leur forfait. Plusieurs fois, ils eurent peur d'être surpris par Draco, qui ne pouvait que voir d'un mauvais œil une situation faisant intervenir Ron, Hal et du chorizo.

Seule Neis les dérangea, les suppliant de partager.

oOoOOOoOo

—Je viens de penser à un truc, Dit Blaise.

—Quoi donc ? Fit Rogue.

—Il faut le Réceptacle, pour arriver de l'autre côté du vortex, non ?

—Oui.

—Mais dans cinq milliards d'années, il n'existera plus, non? Il se sera dégradé, hein?

—Certainement.

—Mais alors, comment Marisu peut-elle, enfin…vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

—Hum…

L'ex-Maître des Potions réfléchit.

—Je pense qu'elle doit être coincée quelque part, dans une dimension d'où elle ne peut sortir. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment plus enviable que de brûler dans le Soleil…elle est en quelque sorte devenue une «erreur temporelle».

—A trop se prendre pour un astre, on tombe de haut, Murmura Luna.

—Que va devenir le Sablier ?

—Je suppose que nous allons l'utiliser pour renvoyer Alita, puis il sera rendu au musée du père de Neis, et nous le réutiliserons dans dix ans…

—Dire adieu à Alita, Dit Luna, C'est assez triste…

—Il le faut bien…

—Je m'ennuie…, Se plaignit Sirius, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas parlé.

—Manu a l'air de s'ennuyer aussi, Lui dit Blaise.

—Ah ouais, je vais lui demander pour faire un bras de fer contre lui...

—Ah bon?

—Oui, parce que je suis le plus fort, et que je veux le prouver!

Fier de lui, Sirius se leva et alla rejoindre l'aventurier. Severus roula des yeux, et quand ils eurent fini leurs roulades, ils se posèrent sur Tonks qui se tenait devant leur propriétaire.

—La langue de Remus est verte.

—Hein?

—Comme je te le dis.

—Sans doute un effet secondaire...j'espère que ça partira avec le reste.

oOoOOOoOo

Tonks passa affectueusement sa main dans le pelage de Remus, toujours ligoté, mais heureusement calmé pas les soins de Severus.

—Mon pauvre chéri…tu ne profites pas de notre victoire…tu ne t'en es même peut-être pas encore rendu compte.

Bravant le danger, elle se pelotonna contre lui.

—Bientôt tu iras mieux, et bientôt nous rentrerons chez nous, et nous retrouverons notre petit Teddy…

Remus devait avoir un reste de conscience humaine, car il tenta de montrer son affection à sa femme en lui léchant le visage. Son regard passa sur la table de Harry. Ginny avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et lui sourit. La rouquine lui répondit. Remus donna un autre coup de langue.

—Tu as une haleine de sushi…et pourquoi tu as la langue toute verte?

oOoOOOoOo

Ginny râlait toujours.

—Le plus drôle, Dit Emy, C'est que les balistiques Soleil étaient sous le nez de Marisu depuis le début, et qu'elle n'y a jamais pensé...

—Ça lui apprendra à mépriser tout et tout le monde, Dit Harry, Elle n'a pas fait attention aux petites choses, et c'est ça qui l'a perdue!

—Bien fait! Dit joyeusement Keiko.

Ginny fusillait tout le monde d'un regard boudeur.

—Oh la la...

Harry lui pinça le menton, taquin.

—Allez, je sais que tu es furieuse, mais ce n'est de la faute de personne, à part celle de Marisu, et elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, non?

—Je râle.

—On voit ça, Dit Emy en se resservant de la liqueur de kaki.

—Et tu vas râler pendant combien de temps? S'enquit le binoclard.

—Un an, trois mois, une semaine, cinq jours, deux heures, huit minutes et douze secondes!

—Ah...c'est précis.

—1-3-1-5-2-8-12, Nota Emy.

—Poulquoi tu notes? Demanda Keiko.

—On ne sait jamais, ce sont peut-être les chiffres gagnants de la prochaine loterie...

Ginny bougonna encore un peu. Elle croisa le regard de Tonks, qui passait toute la soirée auprès de son mari attaché, toute seule pendant que les autres s'amusaient. Elle avait peut-être assisté à la bataille, mais elle avait également vu celui qu'elle aimait devenir fou et tenter de faire du mal aux autres...

Tout compte fait, Ginny changea d'avis. Quand on avait la chance de partager un instant de bonheur avec son Remus ou son Harry, il fallait en profiter.

Alors, elle décida de sourire.

oOoOOOoOo

Hal eut raison: le lendemain matin, Manu avait déjà disparu. Après, il y eu le bon gueuleton chez Yoshito. Puis, arriva la dernière nuit.

Trois personnes au moins n'arrivaient pas à dormir.

Alita s'inquiétait: qu'allaient-ils devenir sans elle, les deux grands nigauds? Comment affronteraient-ils le monde, hein? Heureusement que Marraine serait là pour les aider et les conseiller…

Elle continua à réfléchir et se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose à quoi elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé: Ron et Draco avaient eu une vie _avant elle_. Elle en retirait une sensation étrange, car elle avait toujours plus ou moins consciemment pensé qu'ils avaient commencé à exister à partir du moment où elle avait fait son entrée sur Terre. On les avait créés parce qu'elle avait besoin de parents, c'était à peu près ça, non? Pourtant, là, elle était à une époque où elle n'était pas née, et ils existaient déjà. Bien sûr, elle s'était déjà amusée à les imaginer enfants, un p'tit P'pa et un p'tit Pôpa, tout petits petits, courant sur leurs petites jambes comme elle le faisait parfois elle-même, mais cela lui avait toujours semblé surréaliste. C'était plus logique qu'ils soient apparus tous les deux par génération spontanée, pouf comme ça, déjà tout faits, déjà adultes, et prêts à être des papas, parce que Dame Nature avait pris soin de les formater en mode « papa-itude », un peu comme avec un nordinateur.

Mais non, en fait, ils étaient si imparfaits, en fin de compte. Quand elle les avaient vus pour la première fois, adolescents apeurés, elle aurait pu lever les yeux au ciel une bonne centaine de fois. Ils ne savaient pas s'y faire avec la papa-itude, ils ignoraient comment s'y prendre et ils enchaînaient bourdes sur bourdes. Puis, ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup au départ, n'est-ce pas? Mais tout ça avait changé, ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser avec le temps, et ils avaient appris la papa-itude. La perfection, ça prenait du temps, voilà tout.

Et puis, ça la rassurait, ça prouvait qu'un jour, elle pourrait être une super-maman, quand elle aurait appris à son tour. Mais quand même, d'abord, elle ferait une carrière de pirate, fallait pas perdre de vue les priorités!

Elle se pelotonna entre eux, profitant que cette fois, ils voulaient bien qu'elle dorme dans leur lit, parce que des fois, ils la chassaient pour des prétextes plutôt bizarres, car elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire qu'elle ne puisse pas regarder, mais passons…

Draco fermait les yeux mais ne dormait pas non plus. Lucius s'était envolé, tout comme Manu, Narcissa était restée, en revanche, elle voulait dire au revoir à Alita qui repartait dans son époque le lendemain.

Draco comprenait parfaitement à présent pourquoi Alita n'avait pas connu ses grands-parents Malfoy durant sept ans. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé et ne savait pas ce qui le dégoûtait le plus: que Lucius ait laissé Hélium lui pourrir l'existence avec une maladie imaginaire, ou qu'il les ait tous mis en danger sans jamais leur révéler l'existence de Marisu et de tout ce qui allait avec?

Les choses avaient tant changé…Il ne comprenait plus comment il avait pu vivre sans Ron. Comment s'était-il débrouillé sans lui à ses côtés? N'était-ce pas un rêve, son existence pré-ronienne? Enfin, il avait eu une vie intéressante, mais elle lui paraissait sans saveur maintenant qu'il avait goûté à celle qu'il pourrait avoir en étant avec Ron. Et cette vie-là il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter.

Il sentit la main du rouquin lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne devait pas trouver le sommeil non plus. Ron repensait à leur première nuit ensemble, sous une tente dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait longtemps pensé que l'évènement marquant de cette nuitée avait été le combat contre l'Acromantule, et il était vrai que cela avait été une expérience unique, mais les autres détails de la nuit lui revinrent: il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, cette fois-là aussi, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Draco. Draco qu'il détestait de toute son âme, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il pourrait un jour l'aimer. Ce sale petit raciste avec ses manières d'aristocrate prétentieux! Il esquissa un sourire dans le noir. S'il avait su, à ce moment-là, ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite! Un destin des plus fous l'attendait…et dire qu'il pensait déjà avoir tout vu avec Harry, Hermione, Voldemort et tout le toutim! Attends voir, Ronnie, tu vas tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy! Tuer une vilaine araignée géante n'est rien à côté de la pagaille que tu auras dans la tête quand ton cœur ferait boum-boum rien parce que tu auras senti une paire de yeux gris sur toi!

Draco attrapa la main de Ron qui lui caressait les cheveux. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. Bientôt, ils allaient être privés d'Alita pour trois ans, en 2002, ils iraient au Vietnam pour découvrir un minuscule bébé aux fins cheveux noirs n'attendant que leur amour. D'ici là, ils auraient à faire.

oOoOOOoOo

—Alita, ne mets pas trop de parfum…

—Mais Pôpa…

—Si tu te mets à sentir l'Espingouin, je n'aurais pas envie de te serrer dans mes bras pour te dire au revoir…

—Draco..., Soupira Ron alors qu'Alita rangeait le flacon en vitesse.

Elle se cramponna ensuite à Draco comme à sa vie.

—Je plaisante, bien sûr que je vais te dire au revoir! Dit-il en soulevant la fillette.

Ils restèrent un instant en mode câlin sous le regard amusé de Ron. Le rouquin se joignit à eux.

—Tu vas tellement nous manquer…

—Mais non, on va se revoir tout de suite!

Correction: elle allait les revoir tout de suite, avec dix ans de plus. Eux allaient devoir attendre.

—Allez, Dit enfin Draco, Mr Darling est impatient de ramener le Sablier au Etats-Unis…

—Rhô, celui-là, il peut pas comprendre à quel point c'est un moment émouvant pour nous?

—Ron…Il est pas avec nous depuis le début, le seul truc qui l'émeut, c'est que Neis ne soit plus en danger…

—Ouais, bon…allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, au grand complet, y compris Remus qui était redevenu normal et affichait même une mine splendide (et sa langue n'était plus verte). Le Sablier était là, et n'attendait qu'eux. Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers lui, dans un silence solennel, Alita entre ses deux pères qui la tenaient par la main.

—Arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça, Grinça Ron, On n'est pas en train de la mener devant l'autel pour son mariage!

—Mais tu es si mignon quand tu es ému, Plaisanta Théo.

—Mais il est tout le temps mignon, Rectifia Hal.

—Toi, tais-toi et viens nous aider à paramétrer ce truc! Dit Draco en désignant les commandes du Sablier.

Pendant que Hal s'exécutait, Alita en profita pour faire des adieux personnalisés:

—Au revoir Tonton Méduse, ze chercherai ton cerveau sur toutes les plazes du monde, promis zuré!

—Euh…merci…

Après une série de câlins, d'embrassades et même de pleurs pour certains (et un tirage de langue en règle pour Neis), Alita se dirigea vers le Sablier, inspirant un bon coup.

Allons bon, elle l'avait déjà fait une fois.

—Nous ferions mieux de partir, Dit Hermione.

Tous se retirèrent. Seuls Ron et Draco restèrent auprès d'elle quand elle actionna le mécanisme. Ils reculèrent sur le seuil, et quand le vortex se forma, ils refermèrent la porte pour se mettre à l'abri. Ils attendirent en silence, jusqu'à ce que le calme se fasse à nouveau. Ils ouvrirent la porte.

Alita avait disparu.

—Et bien, Dit Ron, Nous avons à faire, à présent.

—Oui, Approuva Draco, Ne perdons pas de temps.

Hermione se mit à les applaudir.

—Bravo, les gars, je suis fière de vous, Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

—Hein? Pourquoi?

—Vous allez terminer votre dernière année à Poudlard!

—C'est vrai, Dit Harry, J'avais oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas passé leurs examens avec nous…

—Vous êtes tellement courageux, Reprit Hermione, émue.

—Mais...pas du tout! Dit Ron.

—Quoi?

—Hermione, rien ne nous oblige à terminer cette année, surtout que ça va pas nous servir à grand-chose...

—Mais…

—Réfléchis une minute, Granger, est-ce qu'on donne des cours de cuisine ou de musique à Poudlard?

—Mais alors, de quoi vous parliez en disant que vous aviez à faire?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard, et avec une coordination parfaite, ils levèrent leur main gauche, sur laquelle brillait la bague que l'autre leur avait offerte, et dirent:

—A ton avis, triple-buse?

* * *

Rowling a terminé son histoire par le mot "cicatrice", et je termine la mienne par "triple-buse"...ah non, c'est vrai, moi aussi, il me reste un épilogue!

Ciao à tous!


	41. A comme Alita

**Epilogue **

«A» comme «Alita»

—Je parie que ça commence vraiment à se décrépir…que certaines parties sont complètement fripées, décaties, décapées, flétries et racornies. La poussière s'installe, ainsi que les parasites, les mouches tournent autour, les odeurs se développent, ça pourrit, ça moisit, ça pèle, ça s'use, ça devient immonde et informe…

—Draco, arrête de parler de Dumbledore en ces termes!

—Mais je ne m'en suis encore pris qu'à l'aspect extérieur…attends un peu que je commente sa santé mentale…

—Un peu de respect, tout de même.

—Mais il a quoi…cent soixante-ans? Et il est toujours directeur ! Tu te rends compte, ce _truc_ est en pleine déliquescence, et il est toujours à la tête de Poudlard!

—Je crois que personne n'ose lui dire qu'il est temps qu'il parte…mais bon, essaie de bien te comporter dans son bureau.

—Seulement si tu te laisses dominer ce soir.

—Tssst.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Ron et Draco entrèrent.

—Ah, tiens qui voilà, à l'heure pile!

—Bonjour monsieur, Dit poliment Ron.

—Vous avez quel âge, au fait? Dit Draco, moins poliment.

—Draco!

—Cent vingt-huit ans, d'autres questions?

—Euh non.

—Je me rappelle de vous deux, il y a dix ans, Poursuivit Albus, Vous n'en reveniez pas…

—Ce n'était pas simple avaler, faut dire…ni à digérer…

—Miss Granger —désormais Mrs Zabini— était là avec vous, et elle semblait s'accommoder de la révélation plus aisément que vous, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui révèle qui était son futur époux…

—Ouais. Elle m'avait shooté dans le tibia aussi…

—Draco, tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit?

—Comment voulez-vous que je retienne toutes vos conneries, surtout celles d'il y a dix ans?

—Draco!

Albus ricana dans sa barbe.

—Je t'avais dit qu'à la fin de cette aventure, tu aurais une récompense…

—Oui, oui, et ma récompense, c'est Ron, car l'amour est la plus belle chose du monde blablabla…

—En effet…

—Que c'est prévisible…

—N'empêche que tu ne t'y attendais pas!

Draco poussa un profond soupir.

—On pourrait y aller, maintenant? Dit-il, impatient.

—Oui! Dit Ron, qui avait l'air un peu surexcité.

—Allons-y.

Tous trois se rendirent devant le bureau de l'actuel Maître des Potions.

—Et voici le Réceptacle…

Draco avala sa salive. Il sentit un nœud au niveau de son estomac, ce qui lui rappela l'appréhension qu'il avait ressentie quand on lui annonçait le résultat de ses examens, bien que cela remontait à très longtemps à présent.

—J'avoue que je suis très nerveux, Dit Ron en regardant droit devant lui.

—Vous n'êtes pas contents? Questionna Dumbledore.

—Si! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

—C'est juste que…j'ai toujours la peur un peu absurde que quelque chose va mal se dérouler, Avoua Ron.

—Tout va bien se passer, allons…

—Moi, j'ai surtout peur pour les groupies, Dit Draco, Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles nous dérangent dans un moment pareil, elles seraient capables de tout gâcher…

—Quelles groupies?

—Les groupies de Ron, les fans de ASHEs!

—Ah oui, c'est vrai, d'accord…

—En passant ici, il y en a deux qui nous ont vus, Expliqua Draco, Elles ont automatiquement reconnu Ron et elles nous ont abordés en hurlant comme des hystériques…

Ron eut un sourire crispé. Certes, une partie de leur public étaient des adolescentes un peu stéréotypées, et Draco les appréciaient très moyennement.

—Et elles nous ont retenus pour que Ron leur signe des autographes…on a perdu du temps.

—Ouais, Dit Ron visiblement gênés, Mais elles avaient l'air gentilles, j'ai pas pu refuser…Deux jumelles, elles avaient de drôles de noms par contre: «Adrénaline et Cortisone», comme c'est charmant…parents médicomages, je suppose?

Le rouquin tenta de rire. A ce moment-là, un point lumineux apparut au-dessus du Réceptacle. Draco prit la main de Ron et se mit à la serrer comme s'il s'agissait d'un anti-stress. Ron quant à lui, serra son poing libre si fort que ses ongles lui entrèrent dans la chair.

—Elle arrive…elle arrive…

oOoOOOoOo

—Que s'est-il passé ces dix dernières années? Et bien, _Aubin& Marie_ a été démantelé, on n'a plus revu Marisu, ni même Manu, et c'est pas tant pis! Draco a ouvert son restaurant et il se remplit bien tous les soirs. Gary et Ginny ont fait trois gosses, Hermione et Blaise deux. Luna et Théo ont été chercher leur fils un peu en même temps que Ron et Draco ont été chercher Lilita…Hermione est devenue chercheuse, elle collectionne les sabliers, les horloges et les clepsydres...enfin, tout ce qui permet de voyager dans le temps. Cius espère qu'un jour, elle va trouver une grosse boîte bleue avec «Police Box» écrit dessus, mais elle ne voit pas pourquoi, elle manque un peu de références, Hermione…Blaise a sorti quelques romans, Théo a ouvert une garderie, Luna est devenue naturiste…euh naturaliste…oups, pardon, Luna…Ginny est devenue joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle avant de devenir journaliste sportive. Gary est Aurore. Et puis, il y a nous, on a monté notre groupe, et on a notre petit succès…j'ai appris à me servir d'un ordinateur, comme les Moldus, et j'adore passer mon temps à regarder des vidéos que j'ai « biiiip »(1) sur internet. Je vais parfois sur des forums ASHEs, et personne ne croit jamais que je suis le vrai Hal…Puis, Pelirrojo est devenu parfaitement hispanophone, comme je suis trop fier parce que c'est grâce à moi! Et puis…

—Mais Hal, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dit Cius en fronçant les sourcils.

—Ben, je fais un résumé des dix dernières années.

—Pourquoi?

—Comme cet épilogue se déroule dix ans après le chapitre 37, il faut bien que quelqu'un explique tout ça aux lecteurs…

—Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas supposés être conscients qu'on est dans une histoire!

—Je sais, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait une façon originale de récapituler une ellipse…

—Oui, mais ça fait pas naturel, tu vois?

—Non, je ne vois pas, par contre, je vois les gens derrière leur écran: bonjour les filles (et éventuels gars)! Alors, la fic vous a plu?

—Hal…

—Dis-leur bonjour, Cius…

—Oui, bonjour, excusez-nous pour ce petit incident technique, je vais dire à Hal de…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

—J'envoie des baisers volants aux lectrices…para tú, ma belle, y tú, ma jolie, y tú, ma mignonne…y tú, y tú, y tú itou…

—Ron, Draco et Alita arrivent, la scène va commencer! Il faut faire comme si de rien n'était…

—Okay, okay…

Ils respirèrent un grand coup et regardèrent la porte s'ouvrir.

—Lilita!

—Mistinguett !

—Mr Hal et Mr Cius !

Alita entra en trombe dans la pièce, et découvrit que tout le monde l'y attendait. Tous avaient décidé de se retrouver chez Ron et Draco pour accueillir le retour de celle par qui cette histoire datant de dix ans avait commencé, et qui se terminait maintenant.

Hermione la serra contre elle, Luna et Ginny l'imitèrent. Tout le monde s'empressa pour souhaiter à Alita la bienvenue chez elle. La petite les regardait et les dévisageait presque étonnée. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle s'était habituée à les voir plus jeunes. Même P'pa et Pôpa avaient changé…et Tonton Blaise n'avait-il pas _légèrement _moins de cheveux? Sirius, Severus et Remus, en particulier, commençaient à avoir des rides au coin des yeux.

Elle eut également le plaisir de retrouver ceux qu'elle n'avait plus vus: May Zabini fut une des premières à lui sauter au cou, ses mini-tresses volant dans tous les sens sous ses mouvements; les trois enfants de Harry et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Edward resta en retrait un moment, de nature timide, il n'osait pas trop l'approcher, d'autant plus qu'elle ne manquait jamais de chaleur envers lui. Tristan lui accorda un simple bonjour et s'en retourna au plat de chips, le seul intérêt que ce rassemblement pouvait avoir à ses yeux. Teddy et Victoire manquèrent l'arrivée d'Alita, trop occupés à se bécoter dans un couloir, et arrivèrent avec une demi-heure de retard, «Quoi, elle est déjà là ? Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit?». Ce qui permit à Neis, désormais âgée de vingt-cinq ans, de dire que « Bah, ces ados…».

Un repas avait été prévu, et Draco s'en alla le superviser.

—Tu veux voir ta chambre? Susurra Ron à la petite.

—Oui, oui!

Elle se rua dans les escaliers et puis dans les couloirs en sautillant; son père l'imita, mais lui sans sautiller.

La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, mais il était bon de la retrouver, sa bonne vieille chambre, son royaume, comme elle lui avait manqué!

—Draco voulait qu'on la range et qu'on la nettoie, Dit Ron, Mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire, même si je pense que la tartine de beurre de cacahuètes que tu as oubliée sur ton bureau s'est transformée en culture de champignons…mais, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de retrouver chaque chose à la place où tu l'avais mise…

Alita l'en remerciait, elle souleva le moindre objet avec émotion. Soudain, son visage s'assombrit. Elle sembla sur le point de pleurer.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

—P'pa…ze viens de me rendre compte d'une chose affreuse…

—Quoi donc?

—Z'ai oublié Nemo et Severina dans le passé!

Avant qu'Alita ne pleure pour de bon, Ron la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il lui tapota la tête doucement.

—Dans ce cas, je pense que tu vas apprécier ta surprise…

—Ma surprise?

—Regarde dans ton coffre de pirate! Dit Ron en désignant l'accessoire qui trônait au pied du lit d'Alita.

Elle le regarda interloquée pendant quelques secondes, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle alla ouvrir le coffre, et tel Jack Sparrow découvrant une montagne de pièces d'or et de pierres précieuses, son visage s'illumina de bonheur et de fascination.

—Severina! S'exclama-t-elle en extirpant la poupée gothique que Hal lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire dans le passé.

—Nous l'avons gardée dans une cachette secrète pendant dix ans, pour que tu ne la possèdes pas avant d'être revenue de ton voyage…ça aurait tout gâché.

—Mais c'est super, oh merci!

—Ce n'est pas tout, Dit une voix derrière Ron.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Draco, qui avait abandonné les cuisines un instant, et sur l'épaule de celui-ci était perchée…

—Nemo! Vous l'aviez gardée cachée elle aussi?

—Oui, mais pas au même endroit.

Alita tendit sa main. Nemo ne bougea pas.

—Elle est un peu craintive, après dix ans, il lui faudra du temps pour te reconnaître, Expliqua Draco.

—Mais tu peux l'amadouer avec du Miamibou, Dit Ron en tendant à sa fille un paquet de nourriture pour rapaces.

La technique s'avéra efficace, et Alita ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour reconquérir sa petite chouette. Elle s'en alla ravie mettre tout le monde au courant de la bonne nouvelle. Ron et Draco restèrent silencieux. Ils se regardèrent. Quand elle aura quinze ans, dirent-ils, quand elle aura quinze ans, ils lui révéleront la vérité, à savoir que Nemo était morte deux ans après qu'elle soit repartie dans son époque, ayant été prise dans des fils électriques entre deux pylônes —fichus Moldus!— et qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de trouver une autre chouette chevêche aussi semblable de physique et de caractère, et qu'ils l'avaient baptisée du même nom. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on disait comme ça à un enfant.

oOoOOOoOo

Alita avait cependant quelques questions: Pourquoi Neis était-elle si contente de la revoir? Pourquoi Papy Lulu et Mamie Cissy n'étaient pas de la partie? Et bien sûr: Comment qu'on fait les bébés?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse pour la dernière, même si Albus Severus lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé une revue bizarre dans la chambre de Papa et Maman…

En ce qui concernait Neis, Alita alla lui poser franchement la question, avec sa délicatesse habituelle:

—Alors, la grosse truie, ze t'ai manqué? Parce que toi tu m'as pas manqué, surtout que t'étais encore pire dans ta version nadolescente!

—Je suppose que ça veux dire que tu m'apprécies plus maintenant? Je devrais prendre ça comme un compliment…

—Zamais ze ne te ferai un complément!

—Tu sais pourtant ce que signifie «ASHEs»…

—Euh…non…

—Personne ne t'a jamais expliqué l'acrostiche?

—C'est quoi une crostiche? C'est un truc qui croustille, comme les Kellog's avant qu'on mette du lait dedans?

—Non, non…ça veut juste dire que chaque lettre est l'initiale d'un autre mot…sauf le «s» à la fin qui en minuscule car c'est une marque de pluriel…

—Et alors, ça veut dire quoi?

—Le «E», ça veut dire «Emy», car c'est la muse de Cius…

—Euh… la quoi?

—La muse, son inspiratrice, quoi! Il est le premier à l'avoir trouvée…du coup, moi et les deux autres, on s'est dit qu'on allait chacun trouver le prénom d'une fille qu'on aimait beaucoup et qui nous inspirait, même si elle ne le sait pas…Comme Cius avait pris son amoureuse, ton papa a pris sa meilleure amie, «H» comme «Hermione», Hal a pris sa mère, «S» comme «Satin», et moi, j'ai pris ma sœur…

Alita fronça ses petits sourcils. Non, quand même pas ?

—«A» comme «Alita», Conclut la jeune-femme.

La petite se mit à rire. C'était n'importe quoi. Neis ne l'aimait pas assez pour ça. Celle-ci se contenta de sourire, elle ne s'attendait pas à de la compréhension, elle n'avait jamais parlé à Alita de Lolita, la petite sœur dont elle rêvait quand elle était petite. Alita préféra s'en tenir à sa propre version : «Alabordaze, Sabres Hauts Et Saignants».

oOoOOOoOo

Le lendemain, Lucius Malfoy fut réveillé par quelqu'un frappant à la porte du Manoir.

Il pria Narcissa de faire patienter leur invité pendant qu'il s'habillait tout seul, Diana ayant déserté après qu'Hermione ait fini par la rallier à sa cause.

Il entendit son épouse pousser un cri de surprise.

—C'est toi! Dit-elle, passablement émue.

Le grand blond eut alors une vague idée de l'identité de la personne sur le seuil. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il espérait ce jour, alors peut-être que…

Il ne prit pas la peine d'achever sa toilette et se rua aux côtés de Narcissa.

—Je te demande pardon, Dit-il à son visiteur.

Draco le regarda et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de parler.

—Je…bien sûr…

Ses yeux passèrent sur Narcissa dont les joues laissaient voir des traces de larmes. Dix ans que Draco n'avait plus vu son père, et sa mère quelques fois en cachette. Dix ans que cela travaillait Lucius. Celui-ci se sentait trop vieux pour changer, il avait toujours du mal à accepter l'homosexualité et la weasleyphilie de son fils, mais Draco lui manquait. Beaucoup.

Dix ans que Lucius souffrait d'avoir compris à quel point il aimait son fils.

—Alita est revenue hier, Dit Draco.

—Je sais, Dit Narcissa, J'aurais tellement voulu la voir, mais…

Lucius le savait aussi. Cette date avait figuré sur son calendrier mental pendant toute une décennie: le jour où sa petite-fille reviendrait. Avec Narcissa, ils avaient convenu de ne plus parler de tout ça. Ils n'avaient plus prononcé le prénom de la petite une seule fois sous leur toit.

—Elle est triste, Poursuivit Draco, Parce qu'elle aime ses grands-parents…

—Oui, je suppose qu'Arthur et Molly sont…

—Ses _quatre_ grands-parents…

Lucius entrouvrit légèrement la bouche.

—Papa…

Draco n'avait pas utilisé ce terme depuis longtemps, ni même «Père», depuis le procès avec Hélium, il avait toujours désigné Lucius par son prénom, en y mettant le plus de mépris possible.

—Elle souffre du fait que je ne te parle plus, Avoua le fils tout penaud.

—Mais tu avais pourtant raison sur toute la ligne, Dit le père, Je suis quelqu'un de décevant, pour toi, et pour elle…

—Hier, en revenant, elle a parlé de toi…et de ce que tu as fait il y a dix ans…pour elle, ce sont des évènements plus récents, vu qu'elle vient des les vivres…et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on se reparle, qu'on renoue les liens…

—Pourquoi? Je l'ai déçue, Répéta Lucius.

—Elle a bien insisté sur cette nuance: elle est déçue par ce que tu as fait, et non par toi…

Narcissa se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Elle détourna son visage en le cachant dans les mains.

—Tu n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, Reprit Lucius.

—Mais après ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai réfléchis, et…

Draco ne termina pas sa phrase et serra Lucius dans ses bras. Narcissa se joignit à leur étreinte.

oOoOOOoOo

—Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

—Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça?

Harry continua à ricaner de plus belle, et pour répondre à la question de Ron, il désigna celui-ci du doigt.

—Quoi? C'est moi qui te fais rire?

—Ha ha ha ha ha!

—Pourquoi tu te moques de moi?

—Gna ha ha!

—Eh, tête de courge, tu vas me répondre?

—Hé hé…c'est juste que je suis tombé sur une boîte à chaussures dans laquelle j'avais rangé des souvenirs de Poudlard…

—Et alors? Demanda Hermione.

—Y'a plein de dessins que Ron avait fait pendant les cours où il s'emmerdait…

—C'est à dire tous, Commenta ledit Ron.

—La majorité de ces dessins représentent Draco…regardez…Draco en train de se faire dévorer la tête par un dragon…Buck en train de piétiner Draco. Draco qui bécote Rusard…Draco qui mange des choses qu'il pêche dans une cuvette de toilettes…Draco qui pleure après son papounet…Draco qui lèche les pieds de Rogue…pieds qui puent, d'après la légende…Draco avec une batte de Quidditch coincée dans le…

—Ça va, Harry, nous avons compris, Coupa Hermione.

—Je préfère que Draco ne voie pas ça, Dit Ron.

—Bah, pourquoi il t'en voudrait? Ça date d'une époque où vous vous détestiez, et on ne peut dire qu'il ait été franchement plus sympa avec toi…tes dessins, au moins, sont restés discrets…mais sa chanson _Weasley est notre roi_, ça, toute l'école la connaissait…

—Mouais…

—Qui aurait put croire qu'un jour, vous seriez mariés..., Dit doucement Hermione.

—Je me rappelle de vous deux en première année dans le train, Dit Harry, Dès qu'il t'a vu, il a commencé à cracher son venin sur toi…

—Je m'étais moqué de son nom…

—En même temps, faut avouer que c'est plutôt rigolo comme sonorité, la première fois qu'on l'entend, Malfoy…

—Alita va faire un carton à Poudlard, quand on l'appellera pour qu'elle essaye le Choixpeau et que tout le monde entendra «Malfoy Weasley», l'association qui tue, comme si c'était un oxymore…

—Vous croyez qu'elle ira dans quelle Maison? Demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

—J'espère que ça sera Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, je ne veux pas que Draco fasse le malin si elle va à Serpentard, ou qu'il pense qu'elle ne tient pas assez de lui si elle va à Gryffondor…

—Et toi, tu ne risques pas de penser à peu près la même chose mais en sens inverse?

—C'est vrai, Avoua le rouquin en riant.

Ils restèrent tous trois à regarder dans le vide, en silence. Silence que Draco vint rompre.

—Salut.

—Comme ça s'est passé avec mon cher beau-père? Demanda Ron.

Draco répondit par un sourire.

—Alors, ça s'est bien passé?

Nouveau sourire.

—Je suis content, Dit Ron, Etre brouillé avec quelqu'un qu'on a aimé pendant longtemps, c'est horrible…

Troisième sourire. Draco serra Ron dans ses bras.

—Je crois qu'on va s'en aller, Dit Hermione.

Elle tira Harry par le col avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de montrer les dessins de Ron à Draco.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés pendant un instant.

—Alors, tout est réglé, l'histoire est finie?

—Non, au contraire, je crois qu'elle ne fait que commencer…

* * *

(1) le terme a été censuré car pouvant inciter à une pratique illégale.

* * *

Fini. Fini?

Ouh la la, déjà? (oui, je sais, je devrais plutôt dire "enfin fini!", mais ça me fait bizarre, mais bizaaaaarre de me dire que c'est fini)

Bon, et ben, en avant les bonus alors!

Je fais un petit récapitulatif des questions pour les OC (je rappelle que leurs interviews feront partie des bonus) que j'ai déjà reçues dans les reviews:

_Pour André Cornichon :_

-A quoi ressembles-tu ?

- Pourquoi ton nom est-il aussi ridicule ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie, j'essaie de caser ma sœur qui est désespérée?

- Es-tu un personnage qui a hanté l'enfance de Mid- ou es-tu issu de son imagination?

-Es-tu un cornichon avec un costume, une mallette et un chapeau melon ?

_Pour l'araignée décapitée par Ron dans le chapitre 5 :_

-Quel effet ça fait de se retrouver dans une tente, entre deux futurs tourteaux, en guise de trophée?

Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à les poser.

* * *

Oh, j'allais oublié: j'ai deux petite surprises:

Premièrement, l'OS Ron/Hal est fini. Il s'appelle Oiseau rebelle, et je viens de le poster.

Et secondement, il y a ceci:

http : /lemondedelilita . blogspot . com/

Enlevez les espaces, feufeunet ne permet toujours pas qu'on mette des adresses.

Je vous embrasse très fort, merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette fic depuis le début!


End file.
